


Dangerous Game

by Patish_Ravenko



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, BoyxBoy, Cute, Cute Harry, Cute Liam, Gangs, Gay, M/M, Top Louis, ended, larry - Freeform, niewiem, potato, ziam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 105,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patish_Ravenko/pseuds/Patish_Ravenko
Summary: Liam Payne pracuje jako tajny agent. Ma za zadanie dostać się do grupy Planka, prowadzonej przez jego największego wroga. Musi znaleźć odpowiednie dowody, by móc aresztować grupę.Dwudziestotrzyletni mężczyzna nie ma żadnych obaw przed podjęciem się misji. Dlaczego? Przekonacie się sami.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Przerzucam tutaj, zobaczę, jak się przyjmie  
> Może później usunę, może nie, zobaczę  
> Pozdrawiam!

   Mężczyzna, siedzący przy biurku, uważnie obserwował monitor komputera i wczytywał się w tekst o ostatnim nielegalnym wyścigu w Doncaster. Zbrodnia ta miała miejsce niecały tydzień temu, więc nie mógł przeboleć tego, że nikt się tą jakże ważną sprawą nie zajął. Po kilku minutach westchnął ciężko i przetarł swoje ciemnobrązowe oczy z nadzieją, że niedługo praca się skończy i będzie mógł wrócić do domu. Przeciągnął się na biurowym krześle i, wziąwszy łyka ciepłej, czarnej kawy, powrócił na swoje miejsce.

   Spodziewał się, że ten dzień znowu będzie zwykły i nic nie zaburzy jego spokojnego życia. Dlatego też zdziwił się, gdy usłyszał z głośników głos swojego szefa, który wzywał go do siebie do biura. Dwudziestotrzyletni mężczyzna ze stoickim spokojem wstał ze swojego miejsca i ruszył w wyznaczone miejsce. Zastanawiał się, czego pracodawca może od niego oczekiwać, choć skrycie marzył o jednej z misji, ale nie miałby ani odwagi, ani podstaw, by poprosić o przydzielenie go do właśnie tego zadania. Przekroczył próg pokoju i przywitał się skinieniem głowy ze starszym facetem.

    – Mam dla ciebie dość ważną misję – oznajmił poważnym tonem.

   Liam Payne stał niewzruszony i czekał, aż jego szef wyjaśni dokładnie, o co chodzi. Nie chciał być nieuprzejmy i mu przerwać, dlatego wolał stać w bezruchu, w oczekiwaniu na dalsze wskazówki. Nie odważył się nawet odchrząknąć, choć jego gardło się tego domagało. Ręce zwisały wzdłuż jego ciała, sprawiając wrażenie bardzo spokojnego i rozważnego mężczyzny, jakim naprawdę Liam był.

    – Masz dołączyć do grupy Planka. – Liam powstrzymał uśmiech, gdy usłyszał nazwę grupy, którą rozpracowywał już jakieś trzy lata. – Musisz dostać się do nich, mają ci zaufać. – Gdy szef zrobił chwilę przerwy, Payne zdążył opracować w głowie jakieś pięć planów, jak on to zrobi. Za długo interesował się tą grupą, żeby nie wiedzieć, czego oczekują od nowych. – A później zniszczysz ich od środka.

   Liam naprawdę dobrze ukrył, jak bardzo cieszy się z tej sytuacji. Pomimo wszechogarniającego szczęścia, nie uśmiechnął się ani razu, jego twarzy nawet nie przyozdobiła żadna zmarszczka. Dłonie nie zacisnęły się zwycięsko w pięści, a on sam nie zaczął wariować. Może to było skutkiem tego, że Liam naprawdę rzadko miał okazję do uśmiechania się, ale to nie zmienia faktu, iż potrafił zachować powagę w chwili, kiedy był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi.

    – Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby tego dokonać. – Chrypka mężczyzny go zirytowała, ponieważ miał wrażenie, że przez nią jego szef może go nie zrozumieć.

   Liam stał w oczekiwaniu na ostatnie słowa jego pracodawcy. Wiedział, że dyskusja się jeszcze nie zakończyła. Przez ten cały czas udawało mu się okiełznać radość, zastępując ją spokojem. Wiele osób naprawdę pomyślałoby, że misja, w której może umrzeć bądź doznać poważnych obrażeń, nie jest niczym, z czego normalny człowiek by się cieszył. Payne jednak miał swoje powody do radości.

    – Wyjeżdżasz już jutro o godzinie dziesiątej. – Pokiwał wolno głową, dając szefowi znak, że może kontynuować. – Dostaniesz od nas tylko jedno auto i dwa tysiące dolarów. Resztę musisz załatwić sobie sam.

   Mężczyzna od razu zaczął liczyć, ile wyniosą go koszty drogi do Londynu. Będzie musiał również uwzględnić inne koszty, takie jak na przykład hotel czy nowe ubrania, by mógł wpasować się w grupę przestępczą.

   Kolejny raz pokiwał głową, myśląc, że rozmowa jest uznana za zakończoną. Zrobił krok w kierunku wyjścia, a kiedy był odwrócony tyłem do szefa, pozwolił sobie na mały uśmieszek. Wiedział, że niedługo jego plany się ziszczą, a on będzie mógł spełnić swój cel. Złapał za klamkę od drzwi i nacisnął ją lekko, kiedy usłyszał głos swojego szefa.

    – Poćwicz jazdę. Może ci się to przydać.

   Odwrócił się do niego i skinieniem głowy pożegnał się z rozmówcą. Wyszedł na dobre z jego pomieszczenia i, odetchnąwszy głęboko, przetarł twarz. Ruszył w kierunku swojego biura, by spakować najważniejsze rzeczy i powyłączać sprzęt. Nie krył szerokiego uśmiechu, na który jego współpracownicy reagowali zdziwionymi minami. Ignorował ich, czując, jak energia go rozsadzała. Miał zdemaskować grupę Planka, której szczerze nienawidził, czytał o niej wszystkie artykuły, obmyślając, jak wkraść się w ich progi i zniszczyć. Wiedział, że mu się to uda.

   Szybko spakował swoje rzeczy do średniej wielkości pudła. Podczas tej czynności przypomniał sobie wypadek, który miał miejsce ponad dwa lata temu. Codziennie przeglądał sprawę związaną z nim i z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej chciał pomścić przyjaciela. Teraz miał ku temu idealną okazję.

   Obiecał sobie, że zniszczy grupę Planka bez względu na wszystko.

 

 


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dalej dodaję, zobaczę, jak to będzie ^^

   Nierówny oddech mężczyzny sprawił, że Liam musiał się zatrzymać i usiąść na ławce, by odpocząć. Wiedział, że biegał za szybko, zmieniał tempo zbyt często oraz wstrzymywał powietrze za długo. On po prostu był za bardzo podekscytowany faktem, że za trzy godziny będzie wyjeżdżał z Liverpoolu, swojego rodzinnego miasta, do Londynu. Chciałby pojechać tam wcześniej, ale nie był ani spakowany, ani do końca zorientowany, gdzie dokładnie w Londynie ma się udać. Można by rzec, że był troszkę zagubiony.

   Wziął łyka zimnej, mineralnej wody i chwilę obracał butelkę w dłoniach. Pozwalało mu to się uspokoić na tyle, by mógł biec dalej. Przymknął oczy i, oparłszy się o oparcie ławki, westchnął głęboko. Jako że był już dwudziesty ósmy maja, słońce grzało jego umięśnione ramiona nawet o siódmej rano. Liam cieszył się, że taka piękna pogoda będzie towarzyszyć mu podczas opuszczania miasta. Uśmiechnął się leciutko, gdy słońce oświetliło jego lewy policzek. Przyjemne ciepło rozniosło się w tym miejscu i dało siły do działania. Payne wstał, otarłszy wcześniej oczy i ruszył przed siebie.

   Cieszył się, że każdego dnia miał możliwość biegania po pustym parku. Właśnie w nim dokonał wielu decyzji, które później okazały się wychodzić mu na dobre. Lubił przebywać w samotności, wtedy potrafił się skupić, ale nigdy nie narzekał na obecność drugiej osoby. Brakowało mu czasem przyjaciela, z którym mógłby się pośmiać, ale z jego poczuciem humoru byłoby o to ciężko. To nie tak, że był zgryźliwym smutasem, on po prostu wielu żartów nie rozumiał. Chociaż wydaje się to naprawdę głupie, Liam czasem nie potrafił określić, czy coś było żartem, czy może głupio brzmiącą prawdą. To było dość uciążliwe dla takiej osoby jak on, ale nauczył się z tym żyć.

   Lubił się uśmiechać. Tak po prostu. Liamowi brakowało powodów do uśmiechów, ale i tak lubił, gdy jego kąciki ust wędrowały ku górze bez wyraźnych powodów. Często wspominał rozmowy swoje z Alexem i to właśnie wtedy uśmiechał się najszerzej i najprawdziwiej. Brakowało mu takiego przyjaciela jak Alex. To dzięki niemu Liam nauczył się, jak nie być łamagą. Tak, taka prawda. Liam był niedorajdą, choć inteligentną, nadal niedorajdą. Po wypadku otrząsnął się i zmienił tak bardzo, że czasem sam siebie nie poznawał. Jednak cieszył się ze zmiany charakteru i zachowania. Dzięki tej zmianie odnalazł cel i dążył do niego każdego dnia. Dziękował przyjacielowi co kilka dni poprzez wznoszenie oczy ku niebu i ciche mamrotanie podziękowań. To wystarczyło.

   Postanowił wrócić do domu i wziąć dłuższy, gorący prysznic. Chciał się jakoś zrelaksować, poza tym miał fioła na punkcie higieny osobistej, więc gdy tylko przekroczył próg małego domku, skierował się w stronę łazienki. Szedł przez wąski korytarz, który był praktycznie pusty; tylko obrazy martwej natury zdobiły ciemnobrązowe ściany. Liam uwielbiał stonowane kolory, napawały go spokojem, którego zawsze mogło być więcej. Uwielbiał czuć bezpieczeństwo i ochronę, choć nie gardził nutką niebezpieczeństwa. Właśnie przez to małe uwielbienie postanowił zostać tajnym agentem. By móc czuć adrenalinę. By mieć co opowiadać w przyszłości. By żyć. Kochał zwalczać zło i walczyć z niesprawiedliwością. Każdego dnia chciał rozpracować jak najwięcej ludzi, którzy w jego mniemaniu byli źli i okrutni, zaburzali wszechświat. Ten zawód był idealny dla osób takich jak Liam.

   Wszedł do dość skromnie urządzonej łazienki i szybko zdjął z siebie górną część garderoby. Koszulkę odstawił na kosz na pranie, który stał tuż obok pralki. W lewym kącie pomieszczenia znajdowała się kabina prysznicowa, do której Liam zmierzał. Zdjął szybko z siebie dresy oraz bokserki wraz ze skarpetkami i wszedł do kabiny. Wiedział, że ma coraz mniej czasu na spakowanie się, a dokładniej, jakieś dwie godziny, więc chciał jak najszybciej wyczyścić swoje ciało i zacząć przygotowania do podróży. 

   Zastanawiał się, jak będzie podobał mu się Londyn. Wiele dobrych opinii słyszał o tym mieście, jednak nigdy wcześniej w nim nie był. Może to wydawać się dziwne, ale Liam rzadko kiedy opuszczał swoje miasto, właściwie, tylko kilka razy był za granicą i to na dodatek tylko dlatego, że wymagała tego od niego praca. Payne wolał siedzieć w swoim małym, skromnie urządzonym domku na przedmieściach i nie pchał się do centrów miast, gdzie najpewniej szybko przemęczyłby się ciągłym zgrywaniem aroganta i szanownego biznesmena. Poza tym nie wytrzymałby w takim gronie ludzi zbyt długo. Mimo że nie lubił nierozważności oraz szaleństwa, nie dałby rady wysłuchiwać poważnych wykładów na byle jaki temat przez całe dnie. On po prostu chciał znaleźć kogoś, kto nie będzie sztywniakiem i będzie umiał go rozśmieszyć. _A o takich ludzi trudno_ , dopowiedział mu głos rozsądku.

   Po dziesięciominutowej kąpieli wyszedł z kabiny i, wziąwszy biały ręcznik w dłoń, zaczął się wycierać. Zrobił to dość szybko, bo już po trzech minutach stał ubrany w dresy i gotowy do pakowania się. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia i skierował się w stronę sypialni, jego małego królestwa. Uwielbiał spędzać w niej czas, tam pozwalał sobie na największe uśmiechy i przywoływanie najmilszych wspomnień. Nacisnął na klamkę mahoniowych drzwi i wszedł do pokoju.

   Od razu dotarł do niego zapach wanilii, co oznaczało, że nowy odświeżacz działał prawidłowo. Zaciągnął się zapachem i uśmiechnął lekko. Zapalił światło włącznikiem, który znajdował się po jego lewej stronie. Dopiero wtedy ujrzał swój pokój w całej okazałości. Jego łóżko z beżową pościelą, na której jeszcze kilka godzin temu sobie smacznie pochrapywał, teraz będzie stało puste przez niewiadomą ilość czasu. Jego szafa będzie świeciła pustkami jeszcze bardziej niż teraz, a w szufladach pozostaną tylko jego zdjęcia i albumy rodzinne. Jedyne co ze sobą zabierze, to laptop oraz kilka jego ulubionych książek. Oczywiście też ubrania, ale jak już było wcześniej wspomniane, nie miał ich za dużo. Można by rzec, że ubierał się podobnie każdego dnia i na pierwszy rzut oka nie było widać, czy założył granatową marynarkę, czy ciemnoniebieską. One po prostu dla większości ludzi były identyczne.

   Liam wyciągnął swoją czarną walizkę spod łóżka i położył ją na materacu. Szybko odpiął zamek i westchnął ciężko. Mimo tego, że dość często musiał się pakować, nadal nie lubił tego zajęcia. Było wyczerpujące i stresujące. Payne zawsze bał się, że zapomni najważniejszych rzeczy, takich jak szczoteczka do zębów, czy stroju _fajnego Liama_. Tak, miał taki strój, a służył on mu do wyjść towarzyskich. Co prawda, rzadko go zakładał, ale on po prostu nie miał czasu na wszelakie spotkania. Wiedział jednak, że zmuszony będzie do kupienia podobnych strojów, ponieważ nie wpasuje się w grupę gangsterską, mając na sobie garnitur i białą koszulę. Mdliło go na samą myśl wyjścia na zakupy, po prostu nienawidził tego zajęcia. Zawsze miał problem z dopasowaniem koszulek – jedne za bardzo opinały jego mięśnie, a w drugich wyglądał jak worek treningowy – dlatego zawsze wybierał koszule, głównie białe. Miał tylko jedną koszulę w kratę. Koszula należała do stroju _fajnego Liama._

   Zaczął się pakować i nawet nie trzeba wspominać, jaki strój spakował jako pierwszy. Następnie wziął cztery marynarki i do tego trzy pary spodni. Dopakował wszystkie pary bokserek, jakie miał w domu i podobnie zrobił ze skarpetkami. Stwierdził, że z ubrań ma wszystko, choć na szczęście przypomniał sobie o bluzach, które schował na dnie szafy z racji tego, że był już maj i nie było potrzeby zakładać bluz. Spakował jednak dwie na wszelki wypadek. Cofnął się do korytarza i wziął stamtąd parę trampek, postanowiwszy przy tym pojechać do Londynu w eleganckich butach. Stanął przed walizką i wpatrywał się w nią chwilę nieobecnym wzrokiem, myśląc, co mógłby spakować.

    – Szczoteczka – mruknął i wyciągnął palec wskazujący w górę, jakby wpadł na najlepszy pomysł na świecie.

   Ruszył do łazienki i, odchrząknąwszy cicho, zabrał z umywalki szczoteczkę do zębów oraz pastę. Z szafeczki nad umywalką wziął dezodorant, perfumy, maszynkę do golenia i płyn do golenia. Wiedział, że dużą część z tych rzeczy mógł dostać w pierwszym lepszym sklepie w Londynie, ale wolał je spakować, nawet jeśli miały okazać się później niepotrzebne. Czuł, po prostu, chęć zabrania jak największej części domu, którego ukochał sobie już jakieś pięć lat temu. Gdyby mógł, spakowałby go do walizki, ale jak wiadomo, nie było to możliwe. Liam pozwolił sobie na małe westchnięcie, kiedy pakował dresy, w których jeszcze dzisiaj rano biegał i koszulkę. Stwierdził, że spakował już dużą część rzeczy i jak na razie był z siebie zadowolony. Miał do wyjazdu półtorej godziny, więc uznał, że na spokojnie zdąży później przejrzeć to, co spakował i dopakować parę przedmiotów w razie potrzeby.

   Przez następne pół godziny zdążył spakować właściwie wszystko; poczynając od sprzętów elektronicznych, na ulubionej kawie kończąc. Liam postanowił przez pozostałą godzinę sprawdzić maila i chwilkę poczytać o grupie Planka. Gdy tylko wszedł w skrzynkę pocztową, zauważył wiadomość od szefa. Od razu ją otworzył i wczytał się w krótki, ale dość treściwy tekst. Dostał namiary, gdzie najczęściej odbywały się wyścigi, na których szanowna grupa Planka raczyła się zjawiać. Miał może do zapamiętania jakieś pięć miejsc, więc postanowił wyszukać je od razu na mapie. Chwilę zajęło mu ogarnięcie, gdzie, co i jak leży, ale udało mu się. Zdążył przeczytać opis grupy tuż przed wyjściem. Liam szybko schował laptopa do torby i wyszedł na zewnątrz domu. Najpierw schował walizkę do bagażnika nowego auta, a następnie na miejsce pasażera w aucie położył laptopa, schowanego w specjalną torbę. Cofnął się, by zamknąć drzwi od mieszkania i chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, że nieprędko tu wróci. Uśmiechnął się smutno i wrócił do samochodu.

   Usiadł za kierownicą, zapiął pasy i przejrzał się w lusterkach. Wyglądał dość dobrze, jak na osobę, która miała właśnie wpakować się w jedną z niebezpieczniejszych misji. Szybko ruszył w drogę, którą chciał przebyć jak najszybciej, by móc już zameldować się w ośrodku agroturystycznym. Chciał jeszcze dzisiaj przespacerować się po Londynie i może pojeździć wieczorem. Włączył radio i ściszył je do tego stopnia, że muzyka była ledwo słyszalna. Po raz milionowy westchnął cicho, kiedy mijał znajomą okolicę. Dobrze, że nie miał tu zbyt wielu bliskich przyjaciół, bo musiałby się z nimi pożegnać, a to była kolejna rzecz, której nienawidził.

   Po długich, bo aż czterech godzinach jazdy, udało mu się dotrzeć pod ośrodek. Odpiął pas z wyraźną ulgą i wyszedł z samochodu, kierując się od razu w stronę wejścia. Stwierdził, że weźmie swoje walizki, gdy dostanie klucz od pokoju i się zamelduje. Na szczęście nie trwało to dość długo, więc już piętnaście minut później był w drodze do nowego pokoju, w którym miał spędzić najbliższe miesiące.

 


	3. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nadal dodaję :))

   Przyśpieszył jeszcze bardziej i zmrużył oczy. Adrenalina buzowała w jego żyłach, Liam chciał jechać szybciej i szybciej. Był opanowany i spokojny, ale coś rozsadzało go od środka – to właśnie była nutka niebezpieczeństwa, którą Liam mimo wszystko uwielbiał czuć. Uwielbiał te momenty, gdzie mógł wcisnąć gaz do dechy i pochwalić sam siebie, że potrafił zapanować nad kierownicą nawet w takich sytuacjach. Można by powiedzieć, że właśnie w tych chwilach był dumny z tego, jaki jest, a raczej z tego, jakim się stał. Uśmiechnął się smutno, kiedy wjechał na drogę asfaltową, co oznaczało, że zmierzał w kierunku miasta. Prawdę mówiąc, było mu mało. Czuł niedosyt. Postanowił więc zrobić coś bardzo ryzykownego. Wyjął ze schowka w samochodzie listę, gdzie odbywały się wyścigi, na których czasem pojawiała się grupa Planka. Przejrzał ją na szybko i zdecydował.

   Ruszył w punkt najbardziej oddalony od miasta, znajdujący się na północy. Nie chciał łamać przepisów, więc zwolnił trochę. Nerwowo stukał palcami o kierownicę, gdy stawał na światłach albo, gdy jakaś osoba przed nim wlokła się niczym żółw. W takich momentach Liam chciałby po prostu złamać przepisy i po chamsku wyminąć tę osobę, ale wiedział, że po prostu nie dałby rady tego zrobić. Nie pozwalał mu na to jego charakter, który w wielu okazjach okazał się czystym zbawieniem.

   Kiedy dojeżdżał na miejsce, jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej, a on sam oblizywał nerwowo swoje malinowe usta. Próbował ukryć to, jak bardzo się stresuje, ale gdy zobaczył, ilu ludzi jest na wyścigu, szczęka mu opadła. Tam było tak wiele osób, że nie dało się ich zliczyć. Dziewczyny chodziły skąpo ubrane, a faceci albo stali w swoich grupkach, albo je podrywali, albo, tak jak Liam, nie wiedzieli, co mają zrobić. Payne wątpił w istnienie trzeciej grupki, ale chciał się jakoś dowartościować.

   Podjechał dość blisko i dopiero wtedy wiele spojrzeń przerzuciło się na jego samochód. Nie był on może jakoś specjalnie niezwykły, ale należał do jednych z tej „wyższej półki". Wiedział, że jego szef specjalnie wybrał tak dobre auto, by Liamowi łatwiej było wpasować się w szeregi grupy Planka. Payne, ubrany w _strój fajnego Liama_ uniósł jeden kącik ust, aby nie pokazywać, jak ta cała sytuacja go stresuje i napawa strachem. Liam wyszedł z auta i od razu rozejrzał się za autami charakterystycznymi dla grupy Planka. Nie dostrzegł ich przez ogrom ludzi, ale i tak postanowił zostać na swoim pierwszym wyścigu. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę. To był jego pierwszy wyścig, a on był spanikowany jak mała dziewczynka, która zgubiła się w centrum handlowym. Dobrze, że Liam miał większą świadomość niż ów dziewczynka, inaczej skończyłby, tuląc jakiegoś czarnoskórego mężczyznę.

   Postanowił jednak nadal sprawiać pozory _fajnego Liama_ i oparł się o swój samochód, zmieniając punkt obserwacji na startujących w wyścigu, jak się później okazało, mężczyzn. Jeden z nich bardziej przyciągnął jego uwagę – miał zasłoniętą całą twarz, nawet oczy zakrywały okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Mimo że mógł zobaczyć tylko tę część ciała, ponieważ ten już siedział w aucie, Liam stwierdził, że chciałby być ubrany podobnie. Był cały zasłonięty, a wtedy, gdyby przegrał, nikt by się z niego nie śmiał, a gdyby ściągnął te ciuchy, mógłby udawać, że nic się nie stało. Jednak Liam stał w dżinsach, białej koszulce i na to założonej niebiesko-czarnej koszuli i udawał, że wie, o co chodzi.

   Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego mężczyźni nie startują. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że spod maski jednego z zawodników wylatuje czarny dym, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Jeden ze ścigających, jakiś dziewiętnastolatek, wyglądający jakby właśnie uciekł z domu dziecka, wyszedł szybko z auta i zaczął przegląd auta. Jego współzawodniczący po prostu wolnym krokiem wyszedł ze swojego samochodu i stanął obok gościa, który wyglądał Liamowi na sędziego czy kogoś w tym stylu. Trzymał w dwóch dłoniach pieniądze, zapewne należące do młodziaka i Pana Zakrywającego Wszystko. Liam dopiero teraz mógł przyjrzeć się jego sylwetce i nie żałował; koszulka eksponowała mięśnie jego brzucha, które czysto teoretycznie miały być jeszcze zakryte przez skórzaną czarną kurtkę; spodnie były obdarte, tego samego koloru co kurtka, ale to tylko dodawało tajemniczości samemu noszącemu; na nogach miał sportowe buty, najwidoczniej nie chciał w stu procentach wyglądać, jakby szedł na pogrzeb, bo były koloru ciemnoszarego.

    – Czy ktoś chciałby zmierzyć się z Panem X? – Ta sama osoba, która trzymała pieniądze, teraz wykrzykiwała do tłumu gapiów. Liam zacisnął delikatnie dłoń, zbierając się na odwagę. – Powtórzę, czy ktoś chcia-

    – Ja chętnie. – Liam poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, że mu przerwał, ale wiedział, że inaczej nigdy nie weźmie udziału w tych zawodach.

   Rzucił ku niemu dwa tysiące dolarów, a gdy ten pokiwał twierdząco głową i auto młodziaka zostało zabrane, wsiadł do auta i podjechał w wyznaczone miejsce. Był po prawej stronie tajemniczego gościa, z którym miał się ścigać, więc powoli okręcił głowę w lewo, by móc mu się ostatni raz przyjrzeć. Kiedy widział, jak ten spuszczał szyby, zrobił dokładnie to samo, nieco zaskoczony. Udawał, że wiedział, co należy zrobić w takiej sytuacji, ale nie wyszło mu to zbyt dobrze. W końcu, kiedy jego współzawodniczący popatrzył na niego bez okularów, z pięknie wyeksponowanymi ciemnobrązowymi oczami, Liamowi zaczęło brakować tchu. Nigdy nie widział piękniejszych oczu. Jego zafascynowanie wzrosło jeszcze bardziej, gdy mężczyzna puścił w jego stronę oczko. W tej chwili Liam czuł się jak typowa nastolatka. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, a uczucie pustki i tęsknoty wypełniło całe jego ciało, gdy Pan X założył okulary i zamknął szyby. Dopiero wtedy Payne otrząsnął się, wykonał ten sam ruch, co mężczyzna i odetchnął głęboko. Postanowił przestać sobie cały czas powtarzać, że osoba, z którą się ścigał, miała najpiękniejsze oczy na świecie. Złapał mocno kierownicę i skupił się tylko na prostej drodze.

   Kilka sekund później usłyszał głos sędziego, który zaczął odliczać od pięciu w dół. Liam poczuł znajomą adrenalinę, a na jego twarz wkradł się malutki uśmieszek. Zmrużył oczy i jeszcze mocniej zacisnął palce na kierownicy. Każda sekunda wydawała mu się niezmiernie długa, ale gdy w końcu usłyszał głośne „Start" ruszył równo ze współzawodniczącym. Był zaskoczony tym, że jak na razie start miał nie najgorszy, za co pogratulował sobie w myślach. Świadomość, że potrafił jechać dosłownie obok niego przez kilkanaście metrów, napawała go dumą. Dopiero po jakichś dwustu metrach, coś zaczęło się psuć. Pan X był na prowadzeniu, co zdecydowanie nie spodobało się Liamowi. Przyśpieszył jeszcze bardziej, będąc przygotowanym na użycie nitro, jeśli będzie to konieczne. Na razie jednak wolał zachować je na końcówkę wyścigu. Naoglądał się Szybkich i Wściekłych i wiedział, że tak powinno się robić.

   Doścignął zawodnika i przez chwilę jechał obok niego, ale wtedy coś zaczęło się zmieniać – zaczął go prześcigać. Energia rozpierała Liama od środka, kiedy mijał auto przeciwnika. Nie pozwolił sobie na żaden uśmieszek, ponieważ nie wiedział, czego jeszcze może się spodziewać po Panie X. Po prostu starał się utrzymać prowadzenie najdłużej, jak się dało, a najlepiej aż do mety. Wytężył swój wzrok i wpatrywał się w drogę. Mimo prowadzenia wolał być uważnym, ponieważ nigdy nie wiadomo, co los dla niego przyszykował. Jako tajny agent wyćwiczył w sobie umiejętność bycia czujnym zawsze i wszędzie.

   Dlatego też, gdy zauważył jakiś ruch po swojej prawej stronie, nie zastanawiał się długo, co należy zrobić. Sekundę później zobaczył, że to jakiś pijany człowiek wbiegł na drogę. Wtedy Liam skręcił w lewo, tylko po to, żeby w niego nie wjechać. Myślał, że nic wielkiego mu się nie stanie, najwyżej odwołają wyścig, ale niestety, nie przemyślał tego dokładnie. Przechodniowi nic się nie stało, Liamowi już tak.

   Pan X uderzył w jego maskę i gdyby nie to, że Liam miał kierownicę po prawej stronie, pewnie nie uszedłby z życiem. Przeciwnik uderzył w niego z taką siłą, że Liam uderzył głową o coś twardego i, na nieszczęście, puścił kierownicę. Dzięki zapiętym pasom bezpieczeństwa nic większego mu się nie stało, jednak nadal trudno było mu utrzymywać kontakt ze światem. Dopiero gdy obydwa auta się zatrzymały, spróbował zrobić coś pożytecznego i odpiąć swój pas. Udało mu się to z wielką trudnością. Ręce trzęsły mu się niemiłosiernie, a serce biło jak oszalałe. Nie wiedział też, co się dzieje i, mimo że nie raz był w takiej sytuacji, czuł, jak mdleje. Złapał za klamkę od drzwi, ale nie miał siły za nią pociągnąć, ani tym bardziej otworzyć drzwi.

   Nagle drzwi same się otworzyły, a Liam niemrawo spojrzał na człowieka, który je otworzył. Zobaczył te piękne oczy, wpatrujące się w niego z przerażeniem i troską, ale nie mógł zrobić nic, by choć trochę uspokoić tego człowieka. Odpłynął dokładnie w tym momencie, co mężczyzna wyciągał go z auta i bardzo żałował, że nie może mu w żaden sposób pomóc.


	4. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kolejny!

   Liam mimo tego, że przebudził się kilka minut temu, wciąż nie otworzył oczu. Przetwarzał w myślach wszystko, co zdarzyło się przed jego wypadkiem. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od myśli o ciemnobrązowych oczach, w których po prostu się zakochał. Nie chodziło mu o samą osobę, a o sam ich czysty, piękny, wspaniały kolor... Nie sądził, że spotka osobę z piękniejszymi oczami. Znaczy, nie żeby nawiązał jakiś kontakt z posiadaczem najpiękniejszych oczu, ale chociaż miał przyjemność wpatrywać się w tęczówki choćby przez chwilę. Liam nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego ten kolor zawrócił mu w głowie tak bardzo, że zamiast myśleć o wypadku i o jego kosztach, cały czas odtwarzał w myślach ruch, który wykonał jego wybawca tuż przed wyścigiem.

   Puścił do niego oczko. Z pozoru niewinny ruch, ale Liam właśnie przez niego nie potrafił się skupić. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie śmiechem przez swoje zachowanie, ale nic nie zrobił. Leżał z zamkniętymi oczami i postanowił skupić się na czymś o wiele ważniejszym. Miał nadzieję, że z jego auta zostały chociaż resztki, które będzie w stanie uratować – inaczej będzie dzwonił do szefa i prosił go o kolejne auto, bo nie miał wystarczających kosztów na kupno samochodu z własnej kieszeni. Payne westchnął cichutko i zmusił się, by otworzyć oczy. Dotarło do nich oślepiające światło, pochodzące z lamp zawieszonych wprost nad jego głową. Liam syknął cicho i znów zasłonił oczy, jednak od razu spróbował wstać, co udało mu się właściwie bez większych problemów.

    – No nareszcie! – Ironiczny i podniesiony głos mężczyzny siedzącego po drugiej strony jego sali dostatecznie go rozbudził.

   Liam od razu zaczął się rozglądać, by znaleźć źródło dźwięku. Kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na mężczyźnie, wymamrotał tylko coś niezrozumiałego do siebie i oparł się o łóżko. Nie miał pojęcia kim był ten facet i, chociaż wiedział, że rozmowa była nieunikniona, specjalnie przedłużał ją tak jak to tylko możliwe. Tłumaczył się sam przed sobą lekkim bólem głowy, który tak naprawdę nie dotykał go tak bardzo.

    – Co? – mruknął niezrozumiale.

   W tej chwili nie miał siły na jakieś formy grzecznościowe w stosunku do mężczyzny. Chciał po prostu zrozumieć, o co mu chodziło i jakim prawem siedział niedaleko jego łóżka i bezczelnie wpatrywał się to w niego, to w wyświetlacz telefonu. Liam nie potrafił zrozumieć takiego zachowania, dlatego znowu westchnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że musiał spać dość długo, bo był wypoczęty jak nigdy.

    – Posłuchaj, koleś. – Liam nawet nie był zaskoczony tym, że mężczyzna wstał i podszedł do niego, a przy tym wyglądał jak psychopata. Po jego wcześniejszym zachowaniu mógł wywnioskować, że nie był zbyt miły ani uprzejmy. – Siedzę tu już dwie, pierdolone, godziny. Wiesz, co mógłbym robić, zamiast siedzenia tutaj i wpatrywania się w telefon? – Payne pokręcił głową, nie chcąc mu przerywać. – Mógłbym spać! – Złapał się za głowę i odszedł od jego łóżka.

   Liamowi ta sytuacja wydawała się ciut zabawna, ale wolał nie mówić o tym głośno. Brązowowłosy mężczyzna z niebieskimi jak niebo oczami nie wydawał się typem żartownisia ani na przyjaźnie nastawionego na innych ludzi człowieka. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał coś zrobić Liamowi, a on do końca nie wiedział dlaczego. Dowiedział się tylko, że siedział tu od dwóch godzin, co nie było dla niego jakąś wielce przydatną informacją. Postanowił nadal silić się na uprzejmy ton, by zmienić nastawienie mężczyzny do swojej osoby na choć troszkę milszy.

    – Przepraszam, że tu siedzisz, ale... – Chwilę się zawahał. Nie miał pojęcia, czy te słowa przypadkiem nie zaważą o jego życiu. – To nie ja kazałem ci tu siedzieć.

   Poczuł na sobie morderczy wzrok niebieskich oczu i od razu pożałował swoich słów. Nie, żeby bał się kogoś takiego jak on, ale nie chciał wylądować w szpitalu po raz drugi w ciągu kilku godzin. Mężczyzna chwile wpatrywał się w niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i zaciśniętym malinowymi ustami. Po jakże długich kilku sekundach odwrócił wzrok od Liama i westchnął głęboko, wyrażając całą swoją frustrację. Liam nie rozumiał, skąd tyle złości w takim człowieku, ale tym razem wiedział, żeby trzymać język za zębami, bo drugim razem mu nie odpuści.

   Kiedy już miał kolejny raz przeprosić za swoje zachowanie, zauważył, jak facet grzebał w swojej dżinsowej katanie i najwyraźniej czegoś szukał. Liam postanowił więc siedzieć cicho, choć kusiło go, by zadać jakieś milion pytań do mężczyzny, z którym zdecydowanie powinien porozmawiać. Przecież to nie było normalne, żeby czekał na niego od dwóch godzin, w ogóle nie znając Liama i nawet go nie lubiąc. To po prostu wydało się Liamowi dziwne.

    – Załóżmy, że nie słyszałem twoich wcześniejszych słów – Rzucił krótko, kiedy w końcu udało mu się wyciągnąć z kieszeni kurki karteczkę. – Bo wiesz, ja tu jestem... Znaczy, właściwie byłem, bo zaraz stąd lecę... No bo, ktoś mi powiedział... Ba, zarzucił... Że jesteś, noo... Jakby to powiedzieć... – Te ciągłe przerywniki sprawiły, że Liam niecierpliwił się jeszcze bardziej. – Dobry, znaczy... Jeździsz całkiem... Przeciętnie, chociaż ja bym powiedział co innego... – Liam, mimo że ten człowiek go irytował, uśmiechnął się leciutko. – No i mam dla ciebie... To ktoś ma propozycje, oczywiście, że nie ja, nie wyobrażaj sobie niczego... Ehh, jakie to gadanie jest męczące. – Ziewnął, na co Liam nerwowo nawilżył spierzchnięte usta. – Wracając, ktoś, oczywiście nie ja... Zaproponował ci dołączenie do takiej noo... Najlepszej grupy w mieście no i ten... Ewentualnie, jakbyś zechciał oczywiście, w ostateczności, teoretycznie, mógłbyś dołączyć do gangu. Jeśli wiesz, o jakim gangu mówię, a jestem pewien, że wiesz, o czym mówię. – Po skończonym monologu, pełnym niepotrzebnych przerywników, Liamowi rozszerzyły się oczy.

   Nie spodziewał się, że w najlepszym gangu w mieście znajdzie się miejsce dla takich osób, jak ta stojąca przed nim. W ogóle nie wiedział, jaki to jest najlepszy gang w mieście, choć miał swoje podejrzenia. Tylko wszystko sobie zaprzeczało, bo skoro ten facet miał być z grupy Planka, to jak on się tam w ogóle dostał? Nie wyglądał na gangstera, wyglądał na rozpuszczonego mężczyznę, którym zapewne był.

   Miał na sobie białą koszulkę, która idealnie komponowała się z jasną, dżinsową kataną do tego dobrał ciemnoniebieskie dżinsy oraz sportowe buty. Liam musiał przyznać, że prezentował się całkiem dobrze, choć sprawiał wrażenie osoby niewyspanej i zniecierpliwionej... A no tak.

    – Do jakiej grupy? – Liam wolał się dopytać, by później nie żałować.

   Mężczyzna tylko przeklął cicho i złapał się za głowę. Liam nie wiedział, jak można być tak niecierpliwym i niewyrozumiałym człowiekiem jak on, ale nic nie mówił. Wpatrywał się w niego, oczekując odpowiedzi, mimo że była mała szansa, że facet w ogóle się do niego odezwie. Dopiero po kilku długich sekundach otworzył usta, ale jedyne co z nich wyszło, to śmiech wywołany frustracją i niedowierzaniem.

    – Ty sobie żartujesz? – Parsknął ze śmiechu. – Nie mów, że najlepszego gangu w mieście nie znasz, człowieku. – Znów zaniósł się śmiechem i, choć był on nieszczery i spowodowany brakami w wiedzy Liama, Payne uśmiechnął się lekko.

   Po prostu starał się dostosować, a śmiech był najlepszym wyjściem z tej sytuacji. Nie chciał, aby mężczyzna znienawidził go jeszcze bardziej, więc pokiwał głową, udając, że ze śmiechu nie może się opanować. Uznał, że strój _fajnego Liama_ po prostu zadziałał na niego tak pozytywnie. Kiedy naprawdę zaczynał wierzyć, że cała ta sytuacja była śmieszna, mężczyzna opanował śmiech i popatrzył na niego z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Liam w jednej sekundzie przestał się śmiać i miał nadzieję, że nie skończy na OIOM-ie.

    – Może jeszcze będą z ciebie ludzie... – mruknął i rzucił w jego stronę karteczkę.

   Liam złapał ją i odłożył na stolik, znajdujący się tuż obok jego łóżka. Postanowił przełamać lody i chociaż pożegnać się z mężczyzną. Nieśmiało wyciągnął rękę w kierunku faceta, licząc chociaż, że ten pośle w jego kierunku ciepły uśmiech. Miał przeczucie, że i tak tego nie zrobi, ale wierzył, że bycie miłym mu się kiedyś opłaci. Dlatego też uśmiechnął się, ukazując szereg białych zębów.

    – Liam Payne – przedstawił się.

   Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że ten człowiek wykaże się inteligencją i najzwyczajniej w świecie poda mu dłoń i chociaż poda swoje imię. Jednak parę sekund później po prostu wstał z jego łóżka i skierował się w stronę drzwi, mając gdzieś to, że Liam oczekiwał od niego zupełnie innego zachowania. Miał nadzieję, że poda mu jakąkolwiek istotną informację. Nie pomylił się.

    – E, cokolwiek. – Mężczyzna rzucił na odchodne i wyszedł na korytarz. – Te, ludzie, obudził się! Obudził się, obudził!

   Liam prychnął cichutko pod nosem i wziął urażony swoją dłoń. Teraz, jakby miał pomyśleć, że ten człowiek śmiałby się go dotknąć, robiło mu się niedobrze. Cieszył się z takiego obrotu sprawy, mimo że wyszedł na dość nierozgarniętego faceta, którym w rzeczy samej nie był. Odetchnął głęboko, a gdy zauważył, że w kierunku jego sali szedł lekarz, uspokoił się. Nareszcie będzie mógł porozmawiać z kimś porządnym i inteligentnym. Przetarł twarz, żeby wyglądać choć troszkę lepiej i uśmiechnął się w stronę doktora.

    – Dzień dobry, panie Liamie. Jak się pan czuje? Odczuwa pan jakieś dolegliwości, ból głowy, brzucha? – Jego głos był na tyle miły, że uśmiech utrzymał się na twarzy Liama jeszcze przez chwilę.

   Mężczyzna odpowiedział na wszystkie zadane pytania w ekspresowym tempie, dzięki czemu mógł przejść do rzeczy, która interesowała go najbardziej.

    – Za ile będę mógł stąd wyjść? – Pytanie padło z jego ust po chwili ciszy.

   Lekarz odpowiedział, że będą musieli wykonać ostatnie badania i za jakąś godzinkę powinno go wypuścić. Liam podziękował za otrzymaną informację i położył się wygodnie na łóżku. Wiedział, że powinien już wstać, bo miał dziś wiele rzeczy do zrobienia, ale rozmowa z... Niezbyt inteligentnym człowiekiem go rozproszyła i zniechęciła do działania. Mimo tego zdołał wyciągnąć dłoń w kierunku stolika, by chwycić karteczkę otrzymaną od tajemniczego, aczkolwiek bardzo pyskatego gościa.

   Chwilę obracał ją w dłoni, zdając sobie sprawę, co się właściwie stało. Właśnie dostał się do najlepszego gangu w całym Londynie, nie robiąc właściwie nic, oprócz ścigania się z pierwszym lepszym kolesiem o przepięknych oczach. Zapewne ludzie z grupy Planka zauważyli go, kiedy wyprzedził tego kolesia i uznali, że był wart zainteresowania. Same te słowa sprawiały, że Liam uśmiechał się na myśl, iż niedługo może dostać się do gangu i dostać potrzebne informacje. To było jego celem, priorytetem tej misji i tego postanowił się trzymać.

   W końcu zaczął wczytywać się w treść karteczki i dowiedział się tylko tyle, że najbardziej irytująca i wkurzająca osoba na świecie miała na imię Louis Tomlinson i zostawiła mu jakiś numer telefonu. Nie byłoby nic w tym dziwnego, gdyby nie dopisek autora: „Zadzwoń, Louis Tomlinson :)". Liamowi nie podobał się ten uśmieszek na końcu, miał wrażenie, że nawet on był nieszczery i szyderczy. Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobił temu człowiekowi, że go tak nienawidzi i nawet uśmieszki mu to uświadamiały. Westchnął głęboko i odstawił karteczkę na półkę, a drugą ręką przetarł oczy.

***GODZINA PÓŹNIEJ***

   Liam wyszedł ze szpitala z dość dobrym humorem, co oznaczało, że był pozytywnie nastawiony na rozmowę i spotkania z nowymi ludźmi. Z racji tego, iż nie miał auta, rozejrzał się za taksówką, którą znalazł w ekspresowym tempie. Payne schował telefon do kieszeni spodni i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, gdy przybliżył się do auta i wymienił krótkie spojrzenie ze starszym mężczyzną. Wszedł do auta i przywitał się na szybko z taksówkarzem i zapiął pasy, będąc dopiero wtedy gotowy na rozmowę.

   Podał adres, gdzie powinno znajdować się jego zepsute auto i odetchnął głęboko na siedzeniu. Nie uszło to uwadze staruszkowi, bo od razu ściszył radio i uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco w stronę młodszego.

    – Nieźle się urządziłeś, skoro wylądowałeś w szpitalu. – Staruszek zaczął rozmowę, ku uldze Liamowi, na jakiś w miarę normalny temat.

   Starał się nie okazywać zmieszania, jakie nim targało, więc po prostu uniósł jeden kącik ust ku górze. Raczej nie powinien mówić starszej osobie o tym, że brał udział w nielegalnych wyścigach, w wyniku których trafił do szpitala na całą noc. Liam na szybko próbował coś wymyślić, ale nic dobrego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Nie chcąc zrazić do siebie starca, poprawił się na krześle i nerwowo przetarł twarz.

    – Miałem mały wypadek. – Zaczął, a gdy zauważał, jak brwi starca ściągają się w zdziwieniu, kontynuował. – Znaczy, ktoś wbiegł mi pod koła, a ja, żeby go wyminąć, wyhamowałem i jedno auto we mnie uderzyło.

   Starszy mężczyzna zerknął na niego ze współczuciem i zaczął ręką grzebać w schowku. Liam natomiast próbował się uspokoić, bo wiedział, że jego wersja nie była zbyt wiarygodna ani oryginalna i miał nadzieję, że taksówkarz nie będzie dopytywał się o szczegóły. Payne nerwowo miętosił skrawek swojej koszuli, a dodatkowo cały czas zwilżał wargi, które domagały się wody bądź jakiegoś innego napoju. Liam zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak był głodny i spragniony, ale na razie nie miał czasu na podstawowe czynności. Musiał jak najszybciej dostać się do swojego auta.

    – Masz, dobry człowieku. – Mężczyzna wyciągnął w jego kierunku batonik proteinowy z kawałkami czekolady. – Nie krępuj się, mam takich jeszcze z dziesięć, jedz sobie. – Dodał, gdy zobaczył zmieszanie Liama.

   Młodszy mężczyzna wpatrywał się w batonika ze zmieszaniem wymalowanym na twarzy, ale po kilku sekundach przyjął przekąskę z uśmiechem. Podziękował oczywiście taksówkarzowi, zanim otworzył opakowanie i zaczął konsumować swoje „śniadanie". Stwierdził, że ta podróż nie będzie aż taka zła, skoro ma takiego miłego kierowcę. Zerknął na mężczyznę kolejny raz, tym razem bardziej przypatrując się jego wyglądzie.

   Starszy facet miał mało włosów na głowie, w dodatku siwych, ale to pasowało do jego miłego usposobienia. Twarz zdobiły różne zmarszczki, oznaczające, że wiele w życiu już przeszedł. Usta były wydęte, lekko spuchnięte, lecz wciąż wygięte w serdecznym uśmiechu. Niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w trasę z niezwykłym skupieniem, a dużej wielkości uszy uważnie nasłuchiwały chrupania Liama. Ubrany był w koszulę włożoną w spodnie, a na to niedbale zarzuconą marynarkę oraz ciemnobrązowe dżinsy dobrane z eleganckimi, czarnymi butami. Mężczyzna raczej nie przywiązywał większej wagi do ubioru, co Liamowi oczywiście nie przeszkadzało, a wręcz przeciwnie. Dzięki temu poczuł się, jakby jechał z własnym dziadkiem na ryby czy na jakiś inny, rodzinny wypad.

    – Dziękuję bardzo za poczęstunek. – Podziękował raz jeszcze, gdy skończył jeść i włożył puste opakowanie do kieszeni spodni.

   Starszy zaśmiał się ciepło i, jakby czytając w myślach Liamowi, podał mu butelkę wody, którą miał schowaną tuż za swoim miejscem. Payne zastanawiał się, czy powinien przyjąć i ten prezent, ale pragnienie okazało się silniejsze. Wyszeptał ciche: „Dziękuję" i wziął wielkiego łyka wody. Od razu poczuł się lepiej, miał więcej energii, choć i tak marzyło mu się pyszne śniadanie. Wiedział, że nie prędko będzie mógł sobie pozwolić na ciepły posiłek, ale przekąski mu nie przeszkadzały.

    – Widzę, że nie karmią już ludzi w szpitalach. – Zaśmiał się, gdy zauważył, jak Liam łapczywie wypija połowę butelki wody. – Masz szczęście, młody, zaraz będziemy na miejscu.

   Liam pokiwał głową z wdzięcznością i oddał mężczyźnie prawie pustą butelkę wody, a gdy ten jej nie przyjął, wypił wszystko do końca i położył obok siebie. Zaczął luźną rozmowę z taksówkarzem, zanim nie dotarli na miejsce. Liam już z daleka zauważył swoje zniszczone auto, które stało przy chodniku, nieruszone. Payne westchnął dość głośno i złapał się za głowę. Wiedział, że będzie musiał iść z maszyną do mechanika, a ostatnio brakowało mu czasu. Kiedy już miał wyciągać portfel, by zapłacić taksówkarzowi, ten go uprzedził i wyciągnął telefon komórkowy ze swojej kieszeni.

    – Znam kogoś, kto ci to autko odholuje i naprawi w kilka dni. – Mówił, gdy wybierał numer. – Nie przejmuj się płatnością, nie przyjmę od ciebie żadnych pieniędzy.

   Liam od razu chciał zaprzeczyć i wcisnąć człowiekowi pieniądze, ale nie miał nic do gadania. Staruszek już prowadził żywą rozmowę przez telefon, a poza tym nie wyglądał na człowieka, który zmienia zdanie. Liamowi pozostało tylko siedzieć cierpliwie w fotelu i czekać na dalszy rozwój wypadków.

   Zastanawiał się, jak napisze raport o tym, że już pierwszego dnia miał wypadek i w jego wyniku ucierpiało jedyne auto. Liam musiał przez kolejne kilka dni poruszać się na piechotę, co nie było dość komfortowe; zdecydowanie wolał jazdę autem ze względu na praktyczność. Zacisnął jedną dłoń w pięść ze zrezygnowania i policzył od dziesięciu w dół, by się uspokoić. Wyszło mu to dość dobrze, bo gdy starzec zakończył rozmowę, Liam był w stanie posłać mu lekki uśmiech i nawet rozluźnić się na fotelu.

    – Dziękuję bardzo za wszelką pomoc. – Młodszy chłopak automatycznie sięgnął dłonią w kierunku portfela, żeby zapłacić człowiekowi. – Ale czuję, że powinienem zapłacić...

    – A idź ty z tym płaceniem! – Oburzył się starzec. – Dopiero co, żeś człowieka uratował, a chcesz mi płacić za małą odwózkę i przysługę. Zatrzymaj te pieniądze i nawet nie wspominaj o płaceniu w mojej obecności!

   Liam nie potrafił okiełznać szerokiego uśmiechu, który przyozdobił jego twarz pod wpływem dobroci tego człowieka. Po prostu pokiwał głową i, mimo że naprawdę chciał mu się jakoś odwdzięczyć, schował portfel z powrotem do kieszeni i oparł się wygodnie o oparcie fotela. Podziękował dziadkowi jeszcze raz, za co ten go zganił z uśmiechem na twarzy. Liam zaśmiał się z jego reakcji, a jego uśmiech, o ile to możliwe, poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej. Po kilku minutach rozmowy mężczyźni dostrzegli nadjeżdżający pojazd, który najprawdopodobniej miał odholować auto Liama. Taksówkarz wyszedł, by porozmawiać z kierowcą auta, przy okazji prosząc Liama ruchem dłoni, aby ten został w samochodzie. Młodszy nie był z tego zadowolony, ale postanowił spełnić prośbę starszego.

    Po jakiejś minucie jednak staruszek przywołał go ruchem dłoni, więc powoli wyszedł z auta i zmierzał w ich stronę. Westchnął cicho podczas przemierzanej przez siebie drogi i przywitał się z kolejnym mężczyzną. Podał mu wszystkie potrzebne informacje oraz numer telefonu, na który miał przyjść SMS, kiedy auto zostanie naprawione. Liam podziękował facetowi za tak szybką pomoc i uśmiechnął się w stronę staruszka. Już chciał się z nim pożegnać, ale nie dane mu było cokolwiek powiedzieć, przez gadatliwość starca.

    – Gdzie teraz jedziemy? – zapytał wesoło. – Zapewniłeś mi rozrywki jak nigdy!

   Liam zachichotał cicho, gdy wsiadał do auta. Zapiął znów pasy i podał adres, pod którym tymczasowo mieszkał. Przez całą drogę do hotelu rozmawiał z taksówkarzem o różnych sprawach. Jechali w bardzo przyjaznej atmosferze, a dzięki dobroci dziadka, Liam dostał jeszcze dwa batoniki proteinowe. Oczywiście na początku nie chciał ich przyjąć, ale taksówkarz był nieugięty. Liam postanowił spisać numer taksówkarza za jego zgodą, by zawsze mieć pod ręką kogoś tak miłego, jak on. Zapisał numer i powrócił do przyjemnej rozmowy, co chwila przerwanej jego śmiechem.

   Gdy dojechali na miejsce, niechętnie odpiął pasy i pożegnał się z taksówkarzem. Już miał zamknąć za sobą drzwi, ale chciał spróbować jeszcze raz. Wyjął z kieszeni spodni portfel i szybko zaczął układać w głowie formułkę grzecznościową.

    – Chciałbym bardzo podziękować za podróż w tak miłym gronie i jakoś się odwdzięczyć...

    – Idź ty gdzieś, zanim ci coś zrobię! – Liam zaśmiał się głośno i od razu odskoczył od auta. – Nigdy mi nie próbuj wciskać żadnych pieniędzy! Do zobaczenia, a teraz wynocha jeść!

   Liam pożegnał się z nim skinieniem głowy i zamknął drzwi od samochodu. Wszedł wciąż uśmiechnięty i zadowolony do hotelu i ruszył w kierunku swojego pokoju. Dzięki batonikom otrzymanym od mężczyzny był choć troszeczkę najedzony, więc postanowił najpierw wziąć prysznic, a dopiero później zjeść ciepły posiłek. Od razu zrzucił z siebie ubrania i zaczął się myć, przy okazji myśląc, co powinien zrobić dokładnie.

   Powinien kupić sobie jakieś ubrania, bo ciuchy _fajnego Liama_ nadawały się już do prania, a on nie miał zamiaru dołączyć do gangu ubrany elegancko. Musiał kupić odpowiednie ciuchy, które nie dość, że miały do niego pasować, to jeszcze pokazać, że Liam potrafił być niebezpieczny i zaskakujący. Wiedział też, że dzisiaj musiał koniecznie zadzwonić pod numer otrzymany od Louisa i postanowił zrobić to od razu po kąpieli. Miał też coś zjeść, bo na prawie że pusty żołądek nie ma co myśleć, ale to mógł załatwić na mieście, kiedy kupowałby ubrania.

   Wyszedł spod prysznica i szybko przetarł się ręcznikiem oraz ubrał. Popatrzył na siebie chwilę w lustrze i mimo kilkudniowego zarostu stwierdził, że nie ma teraz czasu na golenie się. Opuścił łazienkę z poprawionym humorem i rzucił się na łóżko. Pozwolił sobie na króciutki odpoczynek, podczas którego miał do końca poskładać myśli i zdecydować, co zrobić. Automatycznie wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni karteczkę z numerem telefonu i przeskanował go uważnie. Westchnął głęboko, gdy usiadłszy na łóżku wciąż wahał się nad wzięciem telefonu i zadzwonienia pod podany numer. Po długiej minucie chwycił telefon w dłoń i wystukał numer.

   Przez chwilę zastanawiał się co powiedzieć, ale gdy tylko usłyszał głos w słuchawce, uspokoił skołatane nerwy i wziął głęboki wdech.

    – Dzień dobry, ja dzwonię w sprawie... Emm, gangu. – Powiedział niezbyt zorientowany w całej sytuacji.

   Miał wrażenie, że zrobił z siebie idiotę i, choć nie usłyszał z drugiej strony słuchawki żadnego śmiechu czy chociażby prychnięcia, przypuszczał, że rozmówca wziął go za totalnego idiotę. Zacisnął dłoń na kolanie, gdy oczekiwał na odpowiedź, a gdy nie usłyszał jej dość długo, już chciał się rozłączyć, ale postanowił spróbować czegoś innego.

    – Dzwonię, ponieważ Louis Tomlinson dał mi ten numer. – Dało się zauważyć, że tym razem był pewniejszy i zdeterminowany.

   Dopiero wtedy jego rozmówca szepnął coś do drugiej osoby, co kompletnie zbiło Liama z tropu. Sądził, że ci ludzie będą bardziej uprzejmi niż Louis. Liam ze zdenerwowania wstał i zaczął krążyć po pokoju, a wolną rękę schował do kieszeni dżinsów. Kurczowo trzymał telefon przy uchu, oczekując odpowiedzi.

    – Dzisiaj, o dwudziestej, w starej fabryce. – Liam był dość zdziwiony takimi krótkimi i zwięzłymi odpowiedziami.

   Dopytał się jeszcze o dokładny adres fabryki i zakończył połączenie. Westchnął głęboko, gdy chował telefon do kieszeni spodni. Zastanawiał się, jak dojedzie pod wyznaczone miejsce, ale postanowił chociaż przez chwilę się tym nie przejmować. Sprawdził, czy ma wszystko, czego mu potrzeba i wyszedł z pokoju niepewnym krokiem. Do spotkania w starej fabryce miał jakieś osiem godzin, więc postanowił wyjść na miasto, by kupić sobie jakieś ubrania i coś zjeść. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, jak dojedzie do centrum bez auta, ale stwierdził, że jakoś da radę.


	5. IV

   Po nerwowym sprawdzeniu godziny w telefonie mężczyzna rozejrzał się wokoło. Czekał na taksówkarza zaledwie pięć minut, a miał wrażenie, jakby minęła co najmniej godzina. Bardzo stresował się całą sytuacją, przed którą go postawiono i nawet nie próbował tego ukryć. Jak dla niego, w tym dniu wydarzyło się zbyt wiele rzeczy, które zdecydowanie za bardzo wpłynęły na jego życie. Przede wszystkim, został zmuszony do kupienia aż czterech koszul i trzech par nowych dżinsów. Z każdym kolejnym kupionym przedmiotem czuł się jak nowa osoba, a fakt, że panie sprzedawczynie mówiły mu, że świetnie wyglądał, napawał go szczęściem i dumą. Cieszyło go to, że może się komuś podobać. Uśmiechnął się leciutko na wspomnienie dzisiejszych zakupów i kolejny raz sprawdził godzinę.

   Była już dziewiętnasta dwadzieścia siedem, więc za trzydzieści trzy minuty miał być przy hangarach. To była kolejna, znacząca rzecz w jego życiu. Musiał tam pojechać, udawać, że wie, co ma robić i przy okazji nie wyjść na totalnego idiotę. Miał nadzieję, że strój _fajnego Liama v2_ okaże się równie przydatny, co pierwszy. Jednak wiedział również, że strój nijak mu nie pomoże w tym, czego tam od niego oczekują. Problem polegał na tym, iż Liam po prostu nie wiedział, co go czeka i to go tak bardzo stresowało. Kiedy wreszcie zauważył nadjeżdżającą taksówkę, poprawił rękawy od niebiesko-czarnej koszuli w kratę i uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

    – Witam młodzieńca już drugi raz w tym wspaniałym dniu! – Głos dziadka sprawił, że Liamowi mimowolnie uśmiech wpłynął na twarz.

   Usiadł na miejscu i od razu zapiął pasy, starając się podczas tej czynności jakoś uspokoić. Znaczy, był jednocześnie zestresowany, ale obecność starszego przyprawiała go o spokój. Odetchnął głęboko, gdy zaczęli jazdę. Otarł twarz, jakby chcąc w ten sposób zetrzeć z siebie cały niepokój. Miał ochotę posłuchać jakiejś relaksującej muzyki, więc cicho spytał kierowcy o pozwolenie włączenia radia. Staruszek tylko pokiwał głową, bo był zbyt zajęty jazdą. Payne niemrawo włączył i pogłośnił radio, przy okazji wystukując palcami określony rytm do piosenki. Odchrząknął cicho, chwilę zastanawiając się, o czym porozmawiać z taksówkarzem.

    – Pan w ogóle odpoczywa? – spytał może zbyt oskarżającym tonem. Zdawszy sobie sprawę z tego, jak zabrzmiała jego wypowiedź, poprawił się na siedzeniu i od razu złapał się za dłonie. – Znaczy, chciałem wiedzieć – poprawił się szybko – czy osoby w pana wieku nie powinny więcej odpoczywać?

   Dziadek zaśmiał się, wprawiając Liama w zakłopotanie. Nie wiedział, czy przypadkiem nie poruszył niewłaściwego tematu, a śmiech kierowcy w ogóle mu nie pomógł. Liam również spróbował się zaśmiać, ale jego gardło odmówiło mu współpracy i skończyło się na tym, że mężczyzna zacisnął dłonie na swoich kolanach. Postanowił trwać w tej pozycji tak długo, aż nie dostanie odpowiedzi. Chwilę zastanawiał się nad przeprosinami dla dziadka, ale nie chciał się jeszcze bardziej ośmieszać. Właśnie w tym momencie stwierdził, że strój _fajnego Liama_ był zdecydowanie lepszy od stroju _fajnego Liama v2._ No cóż, niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią.

    – Może i jestem stary, ale energii mam za pięciu takich młodzieniaszków jak ty! – Dopiero w tym momencie Liam puścił swoje kolana i nerwowo przetarł twarz. Lekki uśmiech wkradł się na jego usta, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo przeraził się rozmową z tym przemiłym dziadkiem. – Ehh... Czasem brakuje mi wypoczynku, ale pieniądze skądś trzeba wziąć – dodał ciszej, już z mniejszym uśmiechem.

   Liam przyznał mu rację w duchu. Sam nie miał milionów na koncie, ale starczało mu na drobne rozrywki czy zakupy (na których już zresztą był i nie miał zamiaru ich powtarzać zbyt prędko). Payne, nie mając co ze sobą zrobić, sprawdził godzinę w telefonie. Była już dziewiętnasta czterdzieści jeden, czyli za dziewiętnaście minut miał stawić się w hangarach. Na wspomnienie tego miejsca od razu zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Na jego nieszczęście, taksówkarz zauważył jego nagły ruch i ściągnął brwi w skupieniu.

    – Czym się tak stresujesz, chłopcze? – Liam niemal od razu rozluźnił dłoń.

   Zagryzł wargę, nie będąc pewnym, co powinien odpowiedzieć. Na pewno nie byłoby to dobre, gdyby wyznał, że jedzie, właściwie sam nie wie gdzie, i czy w ogóle przeżyje. Na samą myśl, że może nie przeżyć, poczuł gulę w gardle. Przełknął szybko ślinę, a przepraszający uśmiech skierował ku mężczyźnie obok. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty rozmawiać o tym, co zaraz będzie robił i gdzie jedzie.

    – Właściwie... To sam nie wiem czym – odpowiedział więc wymijająco i kolejny raz sprawdził godzinę. Za piętnaście minut miał być na miejscu. – Za ile będziemy? – spytał, chcąc być pewnym, że się nie spóźni.

   Liam nienawidził spóźnialstwa, dlatego sam unikał go jak ognia. Na spotkaniach zawsze był przed czasem albo chociażby o ustalonej godzinie. Schował telefon do kieszeni spodni i chwilę wpatrywał się w dziadka, który był skupiony na drodze. Głupio było mu pytać dwa razy o to samo, więc oparł głowę o szybę i wpatrywał się w przyrodę. Nie był już w mieście, co oznaczało, że mógł być blisko u celu. Mijał drzewa, krzaki oraz okoliczne ławki. Okolica wydawała mu się być dość ładna i zadbana, jednak zdecydowanie bardziej wolałby siedzieć teraz w domu i popijać gorącą herbatkę. Na samo wyobrażenie o ciepłym napoju, uśmiechnął się i oblizał wargi.

   Wyobraził sobie siebie w swoim prawdziwym domu, leżącego w łóżku i odpoczywającego. Lubił spędzać tak czas w domu i, choć czasem czuł wyrzuty sumienia, że nic przez ten czas produktywnego nie zrobił, teraz po prostu marzył o możliwości położenia się i odpoczęcia. Prawda była taka, że Liama zmęczyły ostatnie dni i teraz miały nadejść jeszcze gorsze czasy. Payne westchnął cicho i usiadł normalnie na siedzeniu, mając nadzieję, że zaraz dojedzie do opuszczonych hangarów.

    – Ile płacę? – spytał Liam jeszcze przed tym, jak taksówkarz zatrzymał auto.

   Tym razem naprawdę chciał zapłacić za podróż, bo ostatnim razem czuł straszne poczucie winy, że nie dał pieniędzy staruszkowi. Czuł, że kierowca i tak nie przyjmie od niego pieniędzy, ale musiał spróbować. Portfel miał już przygotowany, musiał tylko zaczekać, aż staruszek powie kwotę do zapłaty. Liam wpatrywał się w niego i z każdą kolejną sekundą czuł, że miał rację. Taksówkarz zatrzymał się i popatrzył na Liama, jakby ten oszalał.

    – Nie biorę od ciebie żadnych pieniędzy, zgłupiałeś? – Na twarzy Liama mimowolnie pojawił się ogromny uśmiech, spowodowany postawą staruszka. – Idź na swoją randkę czy na co tam chcesz i znikaj mi z oczu! – Liam rozszerzył oczy na samą myśl, że miałby tu zabrać kogoś na randkę.

   Podziękował szybko i, odpiąwszy najpierw pas, pożegnał się i otworzył drzwi samochodu. Wolał zignorować to, że starzec myślał, iż przyjechał tutaj na randkę. Samo miejsce nie miało w sobie nic romantycznego, a sam Liam nie miał czasu na romansowanie. Był za bardzo pochłonięty pracą, więc wiedział, że nie miałby za dużo czasu dla swojej drugiej połówki. Wyszedł szybko z auta, przy okazji zastanawiając się nad tym, co by było, gdyby rzeczywiście gdzieś tam na niego czekała osoba, która by go pokochała. Liam nerwowo zagryzł wargę i stwierdził, że nie miał na to czasu. Musiał skupić się na misji.

   Rozejrzał się dokładnie po otoczeniu, marszcząc przy tym brwi w skupieniu. Zauważył przed opuszczonym, wielkim budynkiem mnóstwo ludzi ze swoimi samochodami. Payne przegryzł wargę, uświadamiając sobie, jak wielki błąd popełnił. Teraz znajdował się na obrzeżach miasta, a do rozpoczęcia spotkania zostało mu jakieś dziewięć minut. Wiedział, że nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak wręcz modlenie się o to, by jakoś wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Na razie postanowił przypatrzeć się innym uczestnikom, a dopiero później zamartwiać.

   Wszyscy ludzie byli ubrani dość luźnie, niektórzy poubierani w skórzane kurtki chyba starali się wyglądać na groźnych, ale Liama to nie przekonywało. Cieszył się, że sam postanowił założyć strój _fajnego Liama v2_ , bo dzięki temu czuł się pewniej i nie odstawał od reszty. Poprawił jeszcze raz swoje rękawy i zerknął w lewą stronę. Dostrzegł kolejnych ludzi oraz pojedyncze, wysokie drzewa, nic nie przyciągało jego uwagi. Gdy odwrócił głowę w drugim kierunku, sytuacja zdawała się ciekawsza.

   Zobaczył długą, szeroką i prostą drogę. Wokół niej stali niektórzy ludzie, wyglądający na takich, którzy rzeczywiście – w przeciwieństwie do Liama – wiedzieli, po co tu byli i coś robili. Payne wpatrywał się w nich ze skupieniem, jednocześnie myśląc, jak długa może być ta trasa, bo nie widział nawet jej końca. Domyślał się, że to tam będą organizowane wyścigi. Liam westchnął ciężko i przetarł twarz. Z tylnej kieszeni spodni wyciągnął telefon i sprawdził godzinę. Za pięć minut zaczynało się spotkanie.

   Postanowił spożytkować ten czas na kolejnym przyglądaniu się innym. Nie chciał nawiązywać z nimi kontaktu, bo wiedział, że nie po to tu przyjechał. Z każdą minutą ludzi było coraz więcej, a wszyscy podjeżdżali nowiutkimi autami. Liam czuł się głupio, był strasznie zagubiony. Dopiero kiedy zauważył ludzi, wyglądających na „organizatorów" tego spotkania, podchodzących do każdego i wypisujących jego dane na kartce, mężczyzna przełknął ślinę i zacisnął dłoń, ale dzielnie podszedł bliżej, by mieć to już za sobą.

   Gdy ci ludzie do niego podeszli, podał swoje dane osobowe bez ani jednego zająknięcia czy niepewności w głosie. Ludzie z jego pracy zmienili mu tożsamość, więc był o to spokojny. Po prostu powiedział, co miał powiedzieć i zrobił to bez zastanowienia. Taki właśnie Liam był. Konsekwentny, to było dobre słowo. Ruszył do środka hangaru, przeciskając się między ludźmi. Czuł się co najmniej dziwnie, gdy widział, jak inni na niego zerkają. Czasami miał wrażenie, że ci ludzie specjalnie go obserwowali, żeby go najzwyczajniej w świecie wkurzyć i zirytować, ale od razu sam sobie zaprzeczał. Nikt go tu nie znał, on nie znał tutaj nikogo, więc nie miał prawa snuć takich podejrzeń. Westchnął ciężko i oparł się o ścianę.

   Z sufitu zwisała wielka tablica, na którą Liam uparcie się wpatrywał. Czekał, aż wyświetli ona jakiś napis i dopiero trzy minuty później zauważył pierwsze słowa. Były to dwa nazwiska, jak Liam zgadywał, ludzi, którzy mają się ścigać. Rozejrzał się dookoła i westchnął cicho. Wiedział, że będzie musiał trochę poczekać, a na dodatek później tłumaczyć się, że nie ma własnego auta. Na samą myśl, że będzie musiał załatwiać tak głupią i absurdalną sprawę, pluł sobie w brodę, iż wcześniej nie pomyślał o tym, by skądś wziąć samochód. Potarł swoje dłonie, chcąc, by czas leciał szybciej. Co chwila sprawdzał tablicę, na której co kilka minut wyświetlały się nowe nazwiska. Za każdym razem nie było to nazwisko Liama, więc mężczyzna musiał po prostu dłużej czekać. Chodził w kółko z nudów i co chwila wyciągał telefon w celu sprawdzenia godziny.

   Podczas tych wszystkich czynności, myślał wciąż o tym samym; o braku samochodu; o jego niewyświetlonym nazwisku; o czasie; grupie Planka. Tak bardzo zatracił się w swoich myślach, że gdy spojrzał na godzinę i zegarek wskazał dwudziestą pierwszą pięćdziesiąt, rozszerzył oczy z niedowierzania. Prawie że dwie godziny spędził na chodzeniu w kółko i myśleniu. Nie odczuwał zmęczenia aż tak bardzo, choć nogi zaczynały mu drętwieć i boleć. Liam zrezygnowany usiadł na podłodze, wciąż wpatrując się w tablice, tym razem całkowicie na niej skupiony.

   Wyświetlało się tam wiele nazwisk nieznanych Liamowi, a mężczyzna mógł śmiało stwierdzić, że nigdy się tak nie nudził, jak teraz. Próbował wszystkich sposobów na zabicie nudy, ale nic mu nie pomagało. Głowa zaczęła go boleć od tłumu ludzi oraz od intensywnego rozmyślania. Jedynym, o czym myślał Liam w tej chwili, był fakt, że niedługo to całe spotkanie się skończy, a on był coraz bliżej do wzięcia udziału w wyścigu. Tylko to powstrzymywało go przed wyjściem stamtąd i pójściem spać w cieplutkim łóżku.

   Jednak mężczyzna nagle zauważył, że po starcie dwóch zawodników, na tablicy nie wyświetliło się żadne nazwisko. Przez chwilę sądził, że maszyna się zacięła, ale ktoś ją po prostu wyłączył i krzyknął: „Dobra, zaraz to kończymy!". Liam wstał, zdezorientowany i od razu podszedł do mężczyzny, który wcześniej sprawdzał jego tożsamość. Nie musiał go długo szukać, ponieważ ten znajdował się na niskim podwyższeniu, dzięki czemu był w centrum uwagi. Payne odciągnął go grzecznie na bok, starając się nawet przy tym uśmiechnąć, ale nie wyszło mu to za bardzo. Po kilku sekundach ciszy zwilżył wargi i pozwolił słowom samym płynąć.

    – Przepraszam, bo ja... Moje imię nie pojawiło się na tablicy, a miałem wziąć udział w wyścigu. – Starał się wyjaśnić wszystko zwięźle, by jak najszybciej cała sprawa została rozwiązana.

   Facet, na oko w wieku Liama, chwilę grzebał w papierach, marszcząc przy tym brwi. Liam wiedział, że takie sytuacje rzadko się zdarzają i jego rozmówca może być zaskoczony takim wyznaniem. Po około minuty mężczyzna otrząsnął się i wydął wargi w zastanowieniu.

    – Liam Payne? – spytał. Liam szybko pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się lekko. Nareszcie będzie mógł wrócić do domu, tylko musi przejechać jakiś dystans. – Ty nie bierzesz udziału w wyścigach. Rozkaz z góry.

   Przez pierwsze sekundy Liam nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. Po prostu stał z lekko otwartymi ustami i, wpatrując się w człowieka, zastanawiał się kim jest „góra". Wątpił, by był to Louis Tomlinson, bo on po prostu Liama nie lubił i nie zrobiłby dla niego czegoś tak miłego. Tu musiało chodzić o coś więcej, czego Liam po prostu nie rozumiał, bo nie miał takiego zakresu wiedzy. Po tych kilku sekundach potrząsnął lekko głową i przetarł twarz, wciąż nic nie rozumiejąc.

    – Przeszedłem... bez kwalifikacji? Tak po prostu? – Upewnił się.

   Wolał być przekonany w stu procentach i, choć sytuacja aż nazbyt go zdziwiła, w jakimś sensie cieszył się z obrotów spraw. Chociaż nie będzie musiał się tłumaczyć, dlaczego nie miał swojego auta. Jednakże to wszystko wydawało mu się być podejrzane i absurdalne. Wiedział, że w przyszłości musi dowiedzieć się, kto stoi za tą sytuacją.

    – Tak. Jak już mówiłem, rozkaz z góry. – Mężczyzna szybko rozejrzał się dookoła, na chwilę ignorując Liama. – Teraz słuchaj uważnie. – Wrócił na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce.

   Liam odsunął się kawałek i wtopił w tłum. Czuł na sobie wzrok kilku osób, ale się tym nie przejął. Zwalił to na strój _fajnego Liama v2_ i nawet jego samopoczucie się polepszyło. Wpatrywał się uważnie w kolesia, z którym rozmawiał jeszcze minutę temu i czekał, aż ten zacznie przemówienie. Przez te wszystkie sekundy nerwowo bawił się palcami oraz co chwilę marszczył brwi w skupieniu. Nie mógł odpuścić sobie rozmyśleń na temat zawodów. Na szczęście, coś, a raczej ktoś, zdołał skutecznie odwrócić jego uwagę.

    – Gratuluję wygranym. Jutro macie się stawić tutaj o godzinie szóstej. Wtedy przydzielimy wam pracę, którą będziecie wykonywać. – Zrobił chwilę przerwy, podczas której Liam nerwowo oblizał wargi oraz schował dłonie do kieszeni. – Chciałem jeszcze oznajmić, że w najlepszej grupie ścigających, ostatnio zwolniło się jedno miejsce. Możecie się rozejść! – krzyknął i zszedł z podwyższenia.

   Liam przez kilka sekund zastanawiał się nad najlepszą grupą ścigających, ale zaraz potem sobie odpuścił. Wyszedł z hangarów i, potarłszy sobie wcześniej ramiona z powodu panującego zimna, zadzwonił po taksówkarza, który z wielką chęcią zadeklarował, że przyjedzie po niego o każdej godzinie. Payne uśmiechnął się i, mimo panującego chłodu, poczuł rozchodzące się ciepło wzdłuż jego klatki piersiowej.

***GODZINA PÓŹNIEJ***

   Gdy ułożył się wygodnie w łóżku, westchnął cichutko i opatulił kołdrą. Liam dopiero o północy mógł pozwolić sobie na sen i to w dodatku niedługi, bo tylko pięciogodzinny. Ziewnął cicho i uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo śpiący był, lecz musiał jeszcze raz przemyśleć kilka spraw, niedających mu spokoju.

   Liam musiał się koniecznie dowiedzieć, kim była „góra" i czego chciała akurat od niego. Miał przeczucie, że Louis należał do tej „góry", ale to wydawało mu się strasznie nielogiczne z racji tego, że Louis go nie lubił i na pewno nie dopuściłby do tego, żeby Liam nie brał udziału w zawodach. On po prostu bardzo chciał, by Liam miał jakiś upadek i zniknął z jego życia, a przez to, co się dzisiaj stało, prawdopodobnie jeszcze bardziej się w nie zagłębi. Payne westchnął cicho i przewrócił się na drugi bok.

   Zastanawiał się w zasadzie, jakie stanowisko obejmował Louis w gangu. Na pewno jakieś wysokie, skoro zachowywał się tak, jak się zachowywał, ale Liam był ciekawy, kim on dokładnie był. Czy może jego przyszłym szefem, a może nawet... Szefem całego gangu? Może Liam miał „zaszczyt" rozmawiać z osobą, której nienawidził od utraty przyjaciela? Te wszystkie teorie spiskowe wydawały się być coraz głupsze, ale Liam nie miał umiaru w wymyślaniu ich. Dopiero po jakichś dziesięciu minutach zrobił się zbyt senny na jakiekolwiek rozmyślenia.

   Zasnął, myśląc jeszcze o brązowych oczach i zastanawiając się, kto może być ich posiadaczem.

 


	6. V

   Liam czekał na swojego ulubionego taksówkarza zaledwie pięć minut. Podczas tego czasu zdążył się dostatecznie rozbudzić, dzięki czemu jego myśli były trzeźwe, a on sam rześki i gotowy na kolejny dzień. Zdążył już obalić mit o tym, że to Louis był szefem gangu już jakieś pięć razy, tłumacząc sobie, iż Tomlinson był zbyt nieodpowiedzialny, by pełnić tak ważną funkcję. Gang rozpadłby się w tydzień, gdyby on nim rządził, tak sobie powtarzał. Liam liczył na to, że Louis był chociażby ciapkę milszy dla osób, które znał i Liam niedługo będzie się do takich osób zaliczał i wtedy Louis nie będzie już dla niego taki wredny. Payne jednak przeczuwał, że Lou (o ile mógł zdrabniać jego imię) nie miał w zwyczaju być miłym dla nikogo. Westchnął cicho, poprawiając swoją koszulę, kupioną wczoraj.

   Liam był ubrany dość zwyczajnie, na stopach miał wygodne buty sportowe, do tego dobrane ciemnoniebieskie dżinsy oraz szarą koszulkę, przykrytą przez czerwono-czarną koszulę. Miał nadzieję, że prezentował się całkiem nieźle, bo długo zastanawiał się nad kupnem tej koszuli. Ostatecznie, jednak kiedy pani sprzedawczyni powiedziała mu, że wygląda świetnie, kupił ją z uśmiechem na twarzy. Liamowi kąciki ust uniosły się, gdy przypomniał sobie tamto zdarzenie. Nerwowo sprawdził godzinę na swoim naładowanym telefonie. Była godzina piąta trzydzieści dwie, a on właśnie wsiadał do auta, czyli powinien być na miejscu nawet kilka minut przed czasem.

   Uśmiechnął się w kierunku taksówkarza najżyczliwiej, jak tylko potrafił i zapiął pasy. Usłyszał cichutko grające radio, które puszczało spokojną melodię. Liamowi jak najbardziej odpowiadał taki rodzaj muzyki, wyciszał go. Kiedy usadowił się wygodnie na fotelu, zerknął na dziadka, który dzisiaj wyglądał jeszcze pogodniej niż wcześniej. Liam nie miał pojęcia, jak ten staruszek mógł tryskać taką radością do innych. Przecież było wpół do szóstej, a ten musiał odwodzić jakiegoś młodziaka, bo ten sobie tak zażyczył! Każdy normalny mężczyzna by się wkurzył, był niemiły dla Liama, a taksówkarz po prostu poczęstował go cukierkiem z nadzieniem czekoladowym.

    – Masz, dobry młodzieńcze. – Liam zauważył, że staruszek lubił go tak nazywać, a mu to kompletnie nie przeszkadzało. – Mam dla ciebie jedną, dobrą informację.

   Liam momentalnie skupił się tylko na kierowcy, w buzi wciąż ssąc cukierka. Był taki słodki, a Payne musiał przyznać, że właśnie na taką słodycz miał ostatnio ochotę. Pasażer szybko przesunął cukierka bliżej policzka, by móc coś powiedzieć, brzmiąc przy tym dość wyraźnie.

    – Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnął się do niego kolejny raz. – Co to za nowina?

   Staruszek zaśmiał się cichutko, zapewne z tego, jak bardzo uszczęśliwił Liama, dając mu tylko cukierka. Liam oparł się wygodniej o siedzenie i zaczekał, aż staruszek wykręci i napije się wody. Sam oblizał swoje suche wargi, uświadamiając sobie, że i on chętnie by się napił. Ucieszył się, więc gdy staruszek podał mu butelkę z wodą i, choć czuł, że może nadużywał jego dobroci, przyjął ją i upił spory łyk napoju. Oddał mu przedmiot i zaczekał chwilę, aż staruszek opowie mu o nowych wieściach.

    – A więc kilka minut temu dowiedziałem się, że już dzisiaj wieczorem twoje auto będzie gotowe. – Liam momentalnie uśmiechnął się szeroko i ochoczo zatarł ręce, przy okazji się ocieplając.

   Cieszył się, że wreszcie będzie mógł sam jeździć do pracy i przestać obciążać staruszka, którego najzwyczajniej w świecie było mu szkoda. Liam jednocześnie też żałował, że nie będzie miał kontaktów z przemiłym dziadkiem, a to dzięki niemu na jego twarzy pojawiał się szczery, powodowany ludzką dobrocią, uśmiech. Podsumowując, Liam miał mieszane uczucia względem naprawionego samochodu i jednocześnie wolałby wciąż jeździć taksówkami oraz mieć własne auto zawsze pod ręką.

   Nie odpowiedział więc nic, mając nadzieję, że taksówkarz nie pomyślał, że był źle wychowany, ani, broń Boże, że Liam go nie lubił. Prawda była taka, że Payne w jakiś dziwny sposób zaprzyjaźnił się z dziadkiem, choć najprawdopodobniej by się do tego przed nim nie przyznał. Postanowił zrobić coś dla starszego, coś bardzo niespodziewanego, ale jak najbardziej zasłużonego, jednakże musiał zaczekać do końca trasy. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz telefonu i obliczył, że za piętnaście minut zaczynało się spotkanie. Niedługo powinien przyjechać na miejsce, a wtedy zrealizuje swój plan. Liam uśmiechnął się lekko na samą myśl tego, co chciał zrobić, ale wiedział, że to słuszne. Po prostu przed samym sobą musiał to zrobić, by się jakoś odwdzięczyć.

   Reszta część podróży minęła mu w przyjemnej ciszy, podczas której zdążył zrealizować pierwszą część planu. Wyciągnął po kryjomu kilka banknotów z portfela i zwinął je w rulon. Zacisnął na nim rękę, żeby kierowca nie zauważył, że Liam coś kombinuje z pieniędzmi. Kiedy dojechał na miejsce, uśmiechnął się życzliwie do mężczyzny i odpiął pasy. Taksówkarz przez chwilę był jakby nieobecny i dopiero po chwili się otrząsnął, a następnie posłał w kierunku młodszego uśmiech.

    – Jeżeli chcesz mi wcisnąć pieniądze jeszcze raz... – mruknął, kręcąc głową na boki.

   Liam szybko zaprzeczył, jednak jego plany były zupełnie inne. Pożegnał się z mężczyzną i, gdy tylko otworzył drzwi od auta, uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Odwrócił się przodem, pochylając, by jego głowa wciąż znajdowała się w samochodzie, co wprawiło staruszka w małe zmieszanie. Liam ani przez chwilę się nie wahał i postanowił zacząć swoją wypowiedź, wcześniej nawilżając usta.

    – Dziękuję za wszystko. – Stwierdził, że to najważniejsze, co miał mu do powiedzenia. – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy, a teraz... – Rzucił na miejsce, na którym wcześniej siedział, rulonik pieniędzy i szybko zamknął drzwi.

   Odsunął się kawałek i obserwował reakcje starca z odległości. Taksówkarz był naprawdę zdziwiony, ale po chwili zaczął strasznie gestykulować i z jego ruchu warg mógł wyczytać coś w stylu: „Ach, on jest niemożliwy!". Liam zaśmiał się cicho i odszedł, nie chcąc, by staruszek wyszedł z auta i oddał mu pieniądze. Był z siebie naprawdę zadowolony, nie próbował też tego ukrywać. Szedł z uśmiechem, podczas gdy zaspani ludzie w jego wieku zerkali na niego, jakby właśnie wyszedł w wariatkowa. Bo tak w gruncie rzeczy Liam się czuł, jak ktoś z zupełnie innej planety, ale stwierdził, że _strój fajnego Liama v3_ powinien mu pomóc w dostosowaniu się. Stwierdził również, że powinien zacząć nazywać te stroje, bo nazwy robiły się zbyt długie i rozbudowane. Zachichotał cicho i oparł się o ścianę, wcześniej sprawdzając godzinę, której i tak nie zapamiętał.

   Przez chwilę był zatopiony we własnych myślach i nawet nie zauważył, jak do wielkiej sali wszedł Louis Tomlinson z kilkoma innymi ludźmi. Liam zauważył go, dopiero gdy inni zaczęli zbierać się wokoło podwyższenia, na którym Louis stał. Payne nieśmiało podniósł się z ziemi i, otrzepawszy swoje uda z piasku, poszedł za tłumem, lądując mniej więcej na środku zbiorowiska. Miał cichą nadzieję, że Louis go nie widział, bo nie chciał być rozpoznawalny dla Louisa znanego też jako największego ignoranta i aroganta, jakiego widział świat. Liam użyłby w stosunku do niego brzydkich słów, ale sam ich nie lubił i praktycznie nie stosował wulgaryzmów. Choć kilka razy chciał nazwać Louisa słowem na „d", potrafił się powstrzymać. Przetarł swoje oczy, a następnie wrócił wzrokiem do brązowowłosego mężczyzny.

    – Cisza, król przemawia! – Liam nie był zdziwiony, jak Louis śmiał siebie nazwać. Widział na twarzach kilku osób uśmiechy, ale kąciki jego ust nie powędrowały w górę. – Mam za zadanie przydzielić was do odpowiedniej roboty. – Liam automatycznie kiwnął lekko głową, choć Louis na niego nie patrzył. – A więc Michael McCall idzie do... – Zaczął wymieniać.

   Liam tym razem miał nadzieję, że przez „rozkaz w góry" nie zostanie pominięty, bo nie miał ochoty dzisiaj na żadne trudności. Był optymistycznie nastawiony do nowej pracy, która go czekała, jak się okazało, jako mechanik samochodowy. Payne uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, ponieważ zawsze lubił naprawiać auta, ale nie miał na to czasu przez pracę. Teraz jego pracą miała stać się ów czynność, co sprawiało, że Liam był naprawdę podekscytowany. Obiecał sobie, że da z siebie sto procent przy wykonywaniu tej misji. Po przyznaniu każdej osoby do pracy, Louis westchnął teatralnie, zwracając na siebie całą uwagę tłumu. Objaśnił, kto jest szefem każdej grupy i, na nieszczęście Liama, Louis zastępował jakiegoś gościa od mechaniki i teraz będzie szefem Payne'a. Następnie Tomlinson kazał wszystkim ruszyć do swoich aut, by potem mogli pojechać za swoimi opiekunami.

   Liam wiedział, czuł to, że dzisiaj również musi zostać wyróżniony. Nieśmiało uniósł swoją prawą rękę, modląc się w myślach, by Louis nie znienawidził go jeszcze bardziej (o ile to możliwe). Tomlinson parsknął cicho, gdy zobaczył dłoń Liama, a następnie, zrezygnowany, oparł ręce na kolanach i patrzył na Payne'a. Liam nadal nie zmienił swojej pozycji, a pod spojrzeniem Louisa czuł się niekomfortowo i miał wrażenie, że cały świat się z niego w tej chwili po prostu nabija. W końcu Louis westchnął ciężko i wydął dolną wargę i wlepił swój wzrok w Liama.

    – Cio się śtało, Liamku? – Spytał, jakby mówił do dziecka, a nie dwudziestotrzyletniego mężczyzny. Liam nerwowo opuścił dłoń i potarł ją, jakby chcąc wymazać to, że w ogóle ją podniósł. – Jaki masz problem, Liamku? – Dopytał już mniej przesłodzonym głosem, ale nadal używał zdrobnienia imienia Liama, co rozmówcy się nie podobało.

   Wiedział, że Louis z niego kpi, lecz musiał przyznać się do braku samochodu i poprosić o pomoc, więc zacisnął dłonie w pięści, wziął głęboki oddech i oblizał swoje wargi. Naprawdę chciał uniknąć takich sytuacji, jak na przykład ta, ale już nie mógł się wycofać. Odchrząknął cicho, starając się przy okazji nabrać pewności siebie, która opuściła go z chwilą wypowiedzenia zdrobnienia jego imienia.

    – Nie mam auta. – Wyjaśnił jak najszybciej, a następnie nerwowo nawilżył usta. – Po wypadku... Jest nadal w naprawie. – Dodał w razie czego, gdyby Louis go nie zrozumiał.

   Louis pokręcił głową, przy okazji układając usta w dzióbek i cmokając, by wkurzyć Liama. Liam starał się nie okazywać zirytowania, więc stał cicho i bawił się swoimi palcami. Klął w myślach na swoje zachowanie, bo teraz ludzie wpatrywali się w niego ze zdziwieniem i rozbawieniem; innymi słowy, zauważyli go. Liam nie chciał być zauważony, a teraz jego plan zaczął się sypać. Był bezbronny, był pod uważnym wzrokiem Louisa, był wyśmiany i wykpiony. Zagryzł wargę, czekając na odpowiedź Tomlinsona.

    – No dobrze, Liamku. – Ton jego głosu wskazywał na rozbawienie, ale przede wszystkim na rozdrażnienie. Liam kolejny raz wzdrygnął się na dźwięk swojego zdrobnionego imienia. – Jeżeli obiecasz mi, że będziesz trzymał rączki przy sobie – podniósł śmiesznie ton głosu oraz wskazał palcem na Liama – to możesz jechać ze mną! – Uśmiechnął się sztucznie, ukazując szereg białych zębów.

   Pokiwał powoli głową, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że zgadza się na taką umowę. Cieszył się, gdy Louis zszedł ze sceny, kończąc tym samym przedstawienie i ruszył w kierunku zaparkowanych aut. Liam po chwili zastanowienia poszedł za nim, lecz stawiał kroki bardzo ostrożnie, nie chcąc przypadkiem wkurzyć Louisa samą swoją obecnością, bo wiedział, że to człowiek bez wstydu i odważy się na każdy cios uznawany za ten „poniżej pasa". Innymi słowy, Liam bał się zostać wyśmiany (znowu). Westchnął cichutko, wkładając dłonie do kieszeni, by po chwili znowu je wyjąć i otworzyć miejsce pasażera żółtego Lamborghini, którym Louis się woził. Sam fakt, że Payne miał wejść do tak drogiego samochodu, przyprawił go o dreszcze i gule w gardle.

   Podenerwowany usiadł na miejscu i od razu ułożył dłonie na kolanach, na widoku, by Louis nie mógł mu zarzucić tego, że coś popsuł. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy powinien zapiąć pas bezpieczeństwa, ale jego ostrożna natura wygrała i już sekundę później siedział zapięty o gotowy do jazdy. Louisowi natomiast się nie spieszyło, stał sobie obok otwartych drzwi auta i popalał papierosa, przy okazji rozmawiając z kimś z pracy. Liam tylko czasem na niego zerkał, zastanawiając się, czy długo ma jeszcze zamiar tak stać, ale nie miał odwagi go pośpieszyć, więc siedział cicho i wpatrywał się w swoje palce.

   Przez ten czas starał się skupić na swojej nowej pracy, którą będzie wykonywał już dzisiaj. Cieszył się, że został zwykłym mechanikiem, to mu jak najbardziej wystarczało na tę chwilę. Bardzo lubił naprawiać samochody, nawet i te, nad którymi musiał posiedzieć nieco dłużej i chwilę pogłówkować, zanim znajdzie przyczynę uszkodzenia auta. Uśmiechnął się leciutko w stronę lusterka, by poprawić sobie humor, a następnie potarł rękami o spodnie. Zerknął na Louisa, który na szczęście kończył swojego papierosa. Odetchnął z ulgą, opierając czoło jednocześnie o szybę, przymykając oczy.

    – Liamku – ton głosu, z jakim Louis wypowiadał imię Liama, przywodziło go o dreszcze – jaka była umowa?

   Payne szybko zrozumiał aluzję i usiadł prosto, nawet nie zerkając na Louisa. Miał dość jego obecności i czuł się bardzo niekomfortowo, ponieważ wszystko, co robił, wydawało mu się złe, a spowodowane to było właśnie towarzystwem Louisa. Liam odczuwał wrażenie, że ten mężczyzna miał jakąś magiczną moc odpychania od siebie ludzi porządnych – na przykład takich jak Liam – a przyciągania innych niewychowanych dzikusów. Tak, Liam zdecydowanie mógł nazywać Louisa dzikusem, ale na razie tylko w swoich myślach, bo gdyby powiedział to na głos, zapewne nie skończyłoby się to dla niego za dobrze. Reasumując, Louis po prostu był przeciwieństwem Liama i nie mieli ze sobą nic wspólnego, a nawet gdyby mieli, to by się tego wypierali.

   Przez pierwsze kilka minut jechali w ciszy, co Liamowi było zdecydowanie na rękę. Nie miał ochoty rozmawiać z Louisem, uważał to za zbędne i krzywdzące jego psychikę. Siedział cicho, pogrążony we własnych myślach, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Wpatrywał się w drogę, próbując najpierw zapamiętać drogę do pracy, ale później zrezygnował, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że i tak tej trasy nie zapamięta. Wpatrywał się więc prosto w szybę, myśląc intensywnie, jednak stwierdził, że to nie był dobry pomysł. Głowa zaczęła go lekko boleć, więc postanowił wsłuchać się w dźwięki, które wydobywały się z cicho grającego radia. Tylko raz wyciągnął telefon, żeby sprawdzić godzinę, bo uważał za niegrzeczne używanie telefonu w obecności drugiej osoby. Od razu przeszło mu przez myśl, że Louis nie miał z tym żadnego problemu, ale szybko wyrzucił mężczyznę ze swojej głowy.

   Mógł rozkoszować się ciszą ze strony Louisa kilka kolejnych minut, dopóki ten starszy nie odchrząknął cicho i całkowicie ściszył radio. Liam wtedy zerknął na niego zdezorientowany, wpierw myśląc, że może już dojechali do jego miejsca pracy, ale znajdowali się obok jakiejś kafejki. Postanowił zaczekać na jakieś wyjaśnienie ze strony Tomlinsona, ale jedyne co dostał, to ignorowanie go. Gdy już chciał się odezwać i wytknąć mężczyźnie, że zachowuje się dziecinnie, usłyszał jego głos.

    – Liamku, czy mógłbyś podać mi moją colę z McDonald's? – powiedział, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

   Liam przez chwilkę zastanawiał się, czy Louis dobrze się czuje i czy Liam przypadkiem nie powinien przejąć kierownicy, w razie, gdyby Louis oszalał podczas jazdy. Dopiero po kilku sekundach potrząsnął lekko głową i popatrzył na Louisa, skupionego na jeździe. Upewnił się, że mężczyzna nie ma zamiaru zabicia ich, a potem odchrząknął nerwowo i zacisnął dłonie na kolanach.

    – Miałem niczego nie dotykać... – mruknął Liam, przez chwilę czując się jak dziecko.

   Jego wypowiedź spotkała się z głośnym westchnięciem ze strony Louisa. Liam skulił się nieznacznie na siedzeniu, jakby chcąc uchronić się przed władczą i jeszcze gorszą stroną Louisa – która istniała tylko w jego wyobrażeniach – oraz być mniej zauważonym. To drugie było niemożliwe ze względu na miejsce, w którym się znajdował, ale zawsze warto próbować. Tomlinson starał się wyglądać normalnie, ale Liam i tak mógł dostrzec wielkie zażenowanie. Nagle do Liama trafiło to, że sam to zażenowanie spowodował i skulił się na miejscu jeszcze bardziej. Kolejny raz poczuł się w jakiś sposób gorszy od swojego rozmówcy, choć w rzeczywistości był od niego rozsądniejszy, odpowiedzialniejszy i, co najważniejsze, mądrzejszy.

    – Tym razem ci pozwalam. – Liam odetchnął w duchu, że Louis nie użył zdrobnienia jego imienia. – Tylko, Liamku, uważaj, bo przecież nie chcemy, żeby coś się wylało na nową tapicerkę w moim nowym, drogim samochodzie. – Każdy przymiotnik podkreślał, a Liam czuł ten przekaz, że jeżeli ubrudzi to auto, zostanie zabity w trymiga.

   Przełknął tylko cicho ślinę i potrząsnął niemrawo głową. Po krótkim, bo tylko kilku sekundowym, zastanowieniu, postanowił nie odpinać pasów, ponieważ nie znał jeszcze dokładnie umiejętności Louisa i nie ufał mu. Obrócił się w prawo, w tył i dostrzegł reklamówkę z McDonald's. Wiedział, że to było trudne zadanie i powinien odpiąć pasy, by sobie choć trochę pomóc, ale strach przed śmiercią i niekontrolowanym Louisem wygrał nad rozsądkiem i już parę sekund później Liam próbował dosięgnąć napoju, który znajdował się w reklamówce, tuż obok frytek. Payne nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego jedzenia, dlatego skrzywił się nieznacznie, gdy poczuł zapach frytek. Przymknął oczy i wyciągnął ramię najdalej, jak się dało, dlatego, gdy wyczuł reklamówkę, ucieszył się jak małe dziecko. Od razu wyczuł kubeczek zapełniony Colą i bardzo szybko go chwycił. Na jego nieszczęście, w złym miejscu.

   Złapał za górną część kubeczka, a gdy podniósł dłoń, by podać upragniony przedmiot Louisowi, wyślizgnął mu się z dłoni, a cała jego zawartość poleciała na tylne siedzenia. Liam w jednej sekundzie zamknął oczy z całej siły oraz zacisnął dłoń. Nieświadomie zaczął modlić się do wszystkich bogów, jakich znał, on chciał po prostu przeżyć zabójczy wzrok Louisa, który, mimo tego, że miał zamknięte oczy, wyczuwał. Odwrócił się przodem do kierunku jazdy i uchylił powieki, wciąż błagając w myślach o ratunek.

   Zacisnął dłonie na swoich kolanach, słysząc też, jak cola powoli skapywała z siedzenia na podłoże samochodu, na co tylko bardziej zacisnął szczękę. Chciał, by Louis nic nie słyszał, by był głuchy, a najlepiej głuchoniemy, żeby jeszcze nie mógł krzyczeć na Liama. Payne dodał też w myślach, że gdyby Tomlinson był inwalidą, nie pogniewałby się, a szczególnie wtedy, gdyby miał niedysponowane górne części ciała. Liam naprawdę bał się, że Louis potrafił robić z dłońmi coś innego, jak tylko wskazywać na niewinnych ludzi palcem i im grozić. Louis nie wyglądał na osobę, która panowała nad sobą i miała jakieś granice. Payne, żeby choć troszkę uspokoić Louisa, postanowił interweniować.

    – Przepraszam! – powiedział trochę za głośno, a jego głos był odrobinkę wyższy niż zwykle. – J-ja naprawdę nie chciałem, ja...

   Przerwał, gdy zauważył, jak Louis zaciska dłoń na kierownicy. Stwierdził, że nie warto mówić nic więcej, bo i tak tylko podsycił złość Louisa (oczywiście tego nie chciał) więc siedział cicho przez kolejne pół minuty, ciągnące się w nieskończoność. Przez ten czas zdążył wymienić w myślach wszystkie najgorsze tortury, które Louis mógł znać i, co gorsza, chcieć zastosować na Liamie. Liam jednak miał już obmyślany plan ucieczki, więc czuł się odrobinę bezpieczniej, o ile w ogóle można czuć się bezpiecznie przy Louisie.

   Jego strach się nasilił, gdy zauważył, jak Louis zwolnił, a następnie zatrzymał auto na parkingu przed kilkoma wielkimi budynkami, połączonymi ze sobą. Przełknął ślinę i odetchnął głęboko. Powtarzał w myślach: „To tylko Louis Tomlinson, który nic ci nie zrobi". Uspokajało go to nawet, choć w niewielkim stopniu. Starał się jednak nie dramatyzować i, jeśli Louis pozwoli mu dojść do głosu, przeprosić jeszcze raz i obiecać posprzątanie auta. Odwrócił głowę w stronę Louisa, by lepiej widzieć jego zdenerwowany – to zbyt łagodne słowo, ale Liam innego nie użyje – wyraz twarzy. Kolejny raz przełknął ślinę, gotowy na wszystko, co Louis miał mu do powiedzenia.

    – Kurwa, zabiłbym cię – Liama przeszły dreszcze ze względu na użyte przekleństwo i samą treść wypowiedzi – ale sam zostałbym zabity. – Payne kolejny raz nie rozumiał, dlaczego by się tak stało, skoro był jednym z wielu mechaników. Nie chciał jednak przerywać Louisowi, chciał pozwolić mu się wyżyć na sobie słownie, by nie użył siły fizycznej wobec Liama, bo to byłoby nierozsądne, gdyby pobił się z nim już pierwszego dnia w nowej pracy. – Liamku, nie musisz czyścić tego auta.– Liam nic nie rozumiejąc, kiwnął głową, choć Louis go nie widział. – Ale mam dla ciebie zadanie.

   Liam w jednej sekundzie rozluźnił się, nie mógł uwierzyć, że Louis da mu drugą szansę i pozwoli naprawić taki głupi błąd. W ciągu tak krótkiego czasu poczuł, jak wiara w dobroć ludzi do niego wraca, a na jego twarz wstąpił uśmiech. Jednak się mylił, jednak Louis Tomlinson nie był aż taki zły, nie kazał mu sprzątać auta, tylko wykonać jakieś zapewne mało istotne zadanie, bo jemu samemu nie chciało się go zrobić. Odpiął pas bezpieczeństwa i złapał za klamkę od drzwi.

    – Dziękuję ci – powiedział, zanim wyszedł z auta. – Za bycie dla mnie miłym.

   Jego wypowiedź od razu spotkała się z głośnym prychnięciem i śmiechem Louisa. Liam nie wiedział, jak to zinterpretować, więc już nic nie powiedział, tylko wciąż siedział na swoim miejscu. Louis szybko, nadal się śmiejąc, wyciągnął papierosy z kieszeni spodni i wysiadł z samochodu, a Liam powtórzył tę czynność. Louis skierował się w stronę jednego z budynków, nadal cicho śmiejąc się pod nosem i podpalając papierosa. Liam posłusznie szedł za nim, tak samo, jak jeszcze kilka osób, przydzielonych do pracy mechanika. Payne czuł się choć troszkę lepiej w towarzystwie ludzi na tym samym stanowisku, co on. Rozglądał się, chciał dobrze zapamiętać to miejsce, ale nie było tu zbyt wielu rzeczy do zapamiętania. Zwykłe, pomalowane na jasnoszary kolor, budynki nie przyciągały uwagi, ani nie kusiły do wejścia. Louis skierował się w stronę głównych, podwójnych drzwi, a Liam już zdążył zauważyć pierwsze osoby w pracy. Za budynkiem widział dwóch mężczyzn pracujących przy jednym samochodzie, znajdowali się oni w przejściu drzwiach garażowych. Liam ściągnął brwi, zastanawiając się, gdzie on będzie przebywał, podczas wykonywania swojego specjalnego zadania.

   Louis szybko wyjaśnił obowiązki wszystkich pracowników, a następnie porozsyłał ich do różnych pomieszczeń. Tylko Liam został sam na sam z Louisem, czując się trochę jak przedszkolak, który nabroił i teraz nie może iść się bawić z innymi dziećmi. Liam przełknął ślinę i schował dłonie w kieszenie spodni i czekał, aż Louis łaskawie dokończy swojego papierosa. Szczerze mówiąc, naprawdę kusiło go powiedzenie jakiejś uwagi względem Louisa, ale wiedział, że przez to dostałby cięższe zadanie i najprawdopodobniej Tomlinson znienawidziłby go jeszcze bardziej. Westchnął cicho, zdając sobie sprawę, jakie wysokie Louis pełni stanowisko i jak bardzo nieważne jest jego zdanie względem Louisa. Mężczyznę najpewniej nie obchodziło to, co Liam myślał czy też czuł, a Liam się temu nie dziwił. Przecież go nie znał, nie lubił i na dodatek spędzał z nim czas tylko dlatego, żeby pokazać mu, jakie zadanie ma wykonać.

    – Chodź, Liamku. – Louis ruszył wprost, wyrzucając przy tym wypalonego papierosa i otrząsając Liama.

   Liam poszedł za nim, nie mając zbyt wielkiego wyboru. Szedł z wysoko uniesioną głową, chciał się dobrze prezentować. Niektórzy na niego zerkali, a inni ignorowali, nie spotkał się jednak ani z uśmiechem, ani z kpiącą uwagą. Cieszyło go to, miał dość śmiania się z niego jak na jeden dzień. Dlatego, kiedy dotarli do pomieszczenia, w którym Liam miał pracować, odetchnął w duchu i otarł czoło. Po jego prawej stronie, na ścianie, znajdowały się wszelakie narzędzia. Uśmiechnął się leciutko. Po drugiej stronie tuż przy wejściu, była szara szafka, najpewniej na ubrania pracowników. Naprzeciwko niego stało auto, a raczej coś, co miało auto przypominać. Standardowo, za autem, znajdowały się wielkie drzwi od garażu, które teraz były otworzone, dzięki czemu dostarczały świeżego powietrza i ciepła. Liam od razu skupił swoją uwagę na złomie, stojącym na środku pomieszczenia. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego on tutaj stał, na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że auto nie nadawało się do jazdy, a naprawa zajmie nieskończoną ilość czasu. Lakier odpadał, tapicerka w środku była poprzecinana. Maska była strasznie wykrzywiona, ukazując swój silnik, Liamowi zachciało się śmiać przez to, jak źle było z tym samochodem. Układ chłodzenia był dziwnie powykrzywiany, Liam bał się zerknąć na tył samochodu, w obawie, co zobaczy. Zerknął na Louisa pytającym spojrzeniem, na co Tomlinson zaśmiał się sucho.

    – W sumie, to auto miało pójść na złom. – Podszedł do samochodu i delikatnie oparł się o maskę, wykrzywiając ją jeszcze bardziej. – Ale pomyślałem, że chętnie je naprawisz. – Już ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, ale w ostatniej chwili odwrócił się i nałożył sztuczny uśmiech. – Masz tydzień. – Liam pokiwał twierdząco głową i, myśląc, że to już koniec rozmowy, podszedł do narzędzi. Jednak kilka sekund później usłyszał głośne nawoływania Louisa. – Harry, Harry! Skarbie, Harry!

   Zmarszczył brwi i, upewniając się wcześniej, że Louis go nie usłyszy, prychnął cichutko. Zastanawiał się, jak wiele godzin spędzi przy naprawie tego samochodu, a czasu za dużo nie miał. Liam chwilkę wpatrywał się w narzędzia, chcąc znaleźć w nich choć trochę chęci pomocy, ale jedyne, co otrzymał, to ciężar, który musiał utrzymać w ręce prawej dłoni. Przetarł czoło wolną ręką i podwinął rękawy swojej koszuli, by jej nie zabrudzić. Chciał ją potem oczywiście zdjąć, by jej przypadkiem nie zabrudzić, ale na chwilę obecną musiał tylko przejrzeć samochód i dokładniej go obejrzeć. Oparł się delikatnie o maskę auta, nie odrywając wzroku od narzędzia.

   Miał wrażenie, jakby czas dla niego się zatrzymał, ale nie mógł całkowicie oddać się pracy, bo czuł, że coś mu przeszkadza. Nie miał pojęcia, co takiego i to sprawiało, że popadał we frustrację, ale nic nie mówił, wpatrywał się tylko w klucz angielski, nie okazując swoich uczuć. Jednak jego zmarszczone brwi i zmarszczki w okolicy nosa ujawniały, że intensywnie nad czymś myślał, coś mu najwidoczniej utrudniało zatracenie się w pracy, którą uwielbiał. Liam westchnął zrezygnowany i, nagle, usłyszał huk, coś musiało skądś spaść, a on instynktownie odwrócił się, wciąż trzymając w dłoni narzędzie.

   Obok szafki zauważył chłopaka,  ubranego w niebieski strój roboczy oraz założone pod ten uniform czarne spodnie, a na biodrach owiniętą jasnoszarą bluzę. Chłopak stał przy rozrzuconych przedmiotach, które musiały spaść z szafki, gdy ten wychodził z pomieszczenia. Liam uniósł brwi, zastanawiając się intensywnie, co taki chłopak robi w takim miejscu, w gangu i dlaczego chował się akurat za szafą. Chłopak miał zamknięte oczy, jakby modlił się, żeby nikt nie usłyszał narobionego przez niego hałasu. Wpatrywał się w chłopaka z zaciekawieniem, chciał wiedzieć, czy jest tutaj z przymusu, czy może ktoś kazał mu nadzorować jego pracę (choć to wydało się nieprawdopodobne, bo chłopak jego zdaniem nie nadawał się do tej roli) albo po prostu się zgubił w tych wszystkich pomieszczeniach. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że chłopak miał sprawdzić, czy Liam aby na pewno był tym, za kogo się podawał, ale Liam zbyt dobrze zakamuflował swoją przeszłość, by ktoś się o niej dowiedział.

   Po kilkunastu sekundach chłopak rozluźnił się, powoli otworzył oczy. Liam wtedy uśmiechnął się leciutko, nie chciał wystraszyć chłopaka, bo ten wydawał się po prostu zagubiony, a może nawet przestraszony, a Liam lubił pomagać, bo czuł, że tak powinno się robić. Nastolatek, gdy tylko dostrzegł Liama, szybko złapał w dłonie swojego mopa i otulił ramiona dłońmi. Liam tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej, starając się dodać mu odwagi, by ten przedstawił się kulturalnie – w przeciwieństwie do Louisa – i wyjaśnił mu, co tu robił.

    – Hej, co tu tutaj robisz? – Liam postanowił do niego pierwszy zagadać, widząc, jak szybko nastolatek się zawstydził i spuścił głowę. – Wystraszyłeś mnie – dodał, nadal nie słysząc odpowiedzi.

   Chłopak powoli uniósł głowę, odgarniając swoje brązowe loki z twarzy i skupiając na Liamie całą swoją uwagę. Zielone ślepia prześwitywały Liama na wylot, a głębia koloru oczu chłopaka go wręcz przeraziła, ale w pozytywnym sensie. Jednak musiał przyznać, że zielone tęczówki chłopaka, w porównaniu z brązowymi oczami mężczyzny, z którym się ścigał, były niczym, nie wyróżniały się niczym szczególnym. Liam przypatrywał się twarzy zawstydzonego chłopaka, a kiedy ten się uśmiechnął, dostrzegł w jego policzkach małe dołeczki. Liam odstawił klucz angielski na maskę samochodu, wciąż wpatrując się w nieoczekiwanego gościa.

    – J-ja się chowałem. – Chłopak powoli oparł mopa o ścianę, najwidoczniej nabierając wystarczającej pewności siebie, by porozmawiać z Liamem. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem. – Nerwowo podrapał się po karku, a zaraz zabrał rękę i podszedł do Liama. – Jestem Harry, sprzątam tutaj.

   Liam z przyjemnością uścisnął, wyciągniętą w jego stronę, dłoń, czując niemałą satysfakcję z tego, że ktoś się z nim wreszcie normalnie przywitał. Chwileczkę jeszcze przypatrywał się Harry'emu, a dokładniej zwracał uwagę na jego dołeczki, które wydawały mu się naprawdę urocze i wręcz rozczulające.

    – Ja jestem Liam. – Mocniej ścisnął jego dłoń, a następnie ją puścił. Miał jeszcze kilka pytań do tego chłopaka, ale na razie postanowił zadać to kluczowe. – Przed czym się chowałeś?

   Harry nerwowo spuścił głowę i schował dłonie do kieszeni spodni, przegryzając przy tym wargę. Liama coraz bardziej intrygowała nieśmiałość chłopaka, był ciekaw, co lub kto powodował u niego takie zachowanie. Miał nadzieję, że Harry nie był tutaj zastraszany, bo wydawał się naprawdę dobrym i fajnym chłopakiem, może trochę za nieśmiałym, ale nadal Liam nie mógł powiedzieć o nim złego zdania.

    – Przed... Louisem. – Liam rozszerzył oczy, a następnie zaśmiał się cicho, a widząc zdezorientowaną minę Harry'ego, zaczął śmiać się jeszcze głośniej. – Ej, to nie jest śmieszne! Nie wiesz, do czego on jest zdolny!

   Liam po chwili opanował swój śmiech, ale dobry humor mu się tak szybko nie ulotnił. Cieszył się, że nie tylko on darzył takimi uczuciami Louisa, humorzastego szefa, Tomlinsona. W jednej sekundzie poczuł, że dogada się z Harrym, a to tylko dzięki Louisowi.

    – Też bym się przed nim chował – wyznał Liam, dzięki czemu na twarzy Harry'ego zagościł uśmiech. – Mamy sporo czasu, chętnie posłucham. – Liam oparł się o maskę samochodu już pewniejszy, że maszyna się nie zawali, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na Harrym.

   Harry otarł swoje policzki, jakby chcąc ściągnąć z nich rumieniec, a Liam po prostu wpatrywał się w niego z wielkim uśmiechem. Po raz pierwszy spotkał osobę z gangu (chyba można było powiedzieć, że Harry należał do niego, skoro sprzątał tu i wiedział, co się tutaj dzieje) która była dla niego miła i nie emanowała pewnością siebie. Harry kolejny raz przegryzł wargę, zastanawiając się, jak przedstawić Liamowi relacje jego i Louisa (której tak w gruncie rzeczy nie było).

    – Louis, on... – zrobił chwilę przerwy, podczas której oblizał swoje malinowe usta. – On mnie chyba... podrywa? Nie wiem! – Liam zaśmiał się kolejny raz, choć już mniej niż za pierwszym razem. – To nie jest śmieszne, Liam! On... on mówi mi... złe rzeczy – dodał już ciszej, znów spuszczając głowę.

   Liam znowu się zaśmiał, uświadamiając sobie, jak wiele rzeczy jeszcze o Louisie nie wiedział. Myślał, że ten nie będzie startował do dużo młodszego chłopaka od siebie i mówił mu „złe rzeczy". Sądził, że Tomlinson miał trochę rozsądku, ale jednak znów się pomylił.

    – A jakie to złe rzeczy ci mówi? – Liam dopytał, chcąc zobaczyć, jaka będzie reakcja Harry'ego.

   Harry po prostu znowu spuścił głowę, chwilę doprowadzając się do normalnego stanu, na co Liam znowu zareagował cichym śmiechem. Harry był cały czerwony, próbował ochłodzić swoje policzki dłońmi, jednak nic to nie podziałało, a on zrezygnowany jęknął głośno, co wprawiło Liama w jeszcze lepszy nastrój.

    – Po prostu złe – zrezygnowany Harry kolejny raz odgarnął swoje loczki. – On też... Klepał mnie po tyłku.

   Liam rozszerzył oczy, zamieniając się w słuch, gdy Harry zaczął opowiadać mu, co Louis z nim robił i jak się względem niego zachowywał. Payne w pewnym momencie znowu zaczął oglądać samochód, co nie oznaczało, że ignorował Harry'ego; wciąż słuchał jego opowieści, jak Louis często całował go w głowę albo zachowywał się, jakby byli parą nawet przy innych ludziach. Z tych wszystkich opowieści Liam dowiedział się, że Harry najzwyczajniej w świecie bał się starszego mężczyzny, ale nigdy nie był w stanie się mu postawić, bo, jak on to ujął: „To jest przecież Louis Tomlinson!". Liam nadal nie rozumiał, jak osoba taka jak on, mogła zajmować tak wysokie stanowisko, przy okazji zachowując się gorzej od przedszkolaka.

   Po godzinnej rozmowie z Harrym mógł spokojnie stwierdzić, że ten chłopak był osobą bardzo pozytywną, a nieśmiały był wtedy, gdy rozmawiał o Louisie. Kiedy Liam zaczął temat o samochodach, Harry od razu się ożywił i był bardziej śmiały, co tylko świadczyło o tym, co Tomlinson robił z ludźmi. To nie było tak, że Liam od razu nienawidził Louisa, on w sumie w całym swoim życiu nienawidził tylko jedną osobę, ale był zdania, że Louis powinien dostosować swoje zachowanie do stanowiska. To, że był w gangu, wcale nie uprawniało go do całowania Harry'ego i klepaniu go tyłku, czego Harry wyraźnie sobie nie życzył. Jeszcze, gdyby Harry był bardziej asertywny, wtedy może Louis by się ogarnął, choć Liam i tak w to wątpił. To był po prostu Louis i Liam musiał to zrozumieć, bo to był jego szef, a z szefami warto było mieć chociażby przeciętne kontakty.

   Niestety, kiedy Harry opowiadał mu o swojej ostatniej grze w szachy, ktoś zawołał Harry'ego po nazwisku, krzycząc przy okazji: „Kod siódmy!". Liam spojrzał pytająco na Harry'ego, który westchnął głęboko, podchodząc do swojego mopa. Liam otarł pot z czoła i odłożył narzędzie, którym akurat się posługiwał, znów skupiając się na Harrym.

    – Ktoś zwymiotował – wyjaśnił pokrótce Harry. – Wrócę w porze obiadowej. – Posłał Liamowi uśmiech, który od razu został odwzajemniony.

   Liam, wróciwszy do pracy, wciąż rozmyślał o Louisie, Harrym, nowej pracy, a także o „górze". Wciąż nie miał pojęcia, kto był głównym szefem gangu, ale zamierzał się tego dowiedzieć jak najszybciej. Czasami jednak te myśli stawały się drugorzędne, a zamiast tego w jego głowie pojawiały się obrazy Louisa całującego Harry'ego w policzek bądź czoło, na co Liam się krzywił. Nie, żeby miał coś do homoseksualistów, po prostu osoba taka jak Louis wydawała mu się bardzo nieodpowiednia dla Harry'ego, ale mimo tego Liam i tak był w szoku, że Louis miał jednak uczucia, które okazywał... oczywiście na swój dziwny sposób. Liam nie był ekspertem od miłości, miał tak właściwie jedną dziewczynę w latach szkolnych, ale potem nie miał czasu na związki, po prostu praca była dla niego ważniejsza. Teraz, po tych kilku latach, wyobrażał sobie siebie w związku, miłość miała dla niego większą wartość niż wcześniej. Można by powiedzieć, że praca i miłość były na pierwszym miejscu dla Liama.

   Po kilku ciężkich godzinach, Liam otarł pot z czoła i wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni spodni w celu sprawdzenia godziny. Była już trzynasta pięćdziesiąt pięć, a on był głodny i spragniony. Liam rano nie pomyślał, że spędzi tu aż tyle czasu i przez to nie wziął ze sobą żadnego jedzenia czy choćby butelki wody. Zastanawiał się, czy może Harry nie podzieli się z nim obiadem, bo miał się niedługo u niego zjawić. Oczywiście, nie chciał wykorzystywać chłopaka, ale czuł, że nie wytrzyma zbyt długo o pustym żołądku. Chwilę jeszcze zastanawiał się nad możliwościami, lecz to zdało się na nic, bo chwilę później dostrzegł Harry'ego idącego w jego kierunku z dwoma butelkami wody i jakimś jednym, większym pudełkiem. Liam uśmiechnął się szeroko, mając w duchu nadzieję, że jedna butelka wody będzie należeć do niego.

   Harry podszedł do niego wesoło i od razu podał Liamowi butelkę wody, wpatrując się starszemu mężczyźnie w oczy. Liam zaczął rozmowę na jakiś mało istotny temat, podczas gdy Harry otwierał pudełko, w którym znajdował się obiad. Następnie Harry zaproponował Liamowi zjedzenia obiadu razem, kiedy zauważył, że Liam nie ma nic do zjedzenia. Liam uśmiechnął się do niego serdecznie i pokiwał ochoczo głową i już minutę później obydwoje jedli wspólny posiłek, przy okazji zerkając na siebie i ciesząc się swoją obecnością. Liam w duchu dziękował za to, że poznał Harry'ego i, że udało im się złapać tak dobry kontakt. Liam już od dłuższego czasu nie czuł się tak komfortowo, jak czuł się przy Harrym i ta myśl powodowała, że uśmiechał się szerzej i szczerzej, co działało tylko na jego korzyść.

    – Liam... – Harry rozpoczynał kolejny temat, kiedy brał do ust następny kawałek mięsa – Jak ty tu w ogóle trafiłeś?

   Liam spodziewał się, że to pytanie kiedyś padnie z ust Harry'ego, dlatego szybko przełknął posiłek i wziął łyka wody, szykując się na ekscytującą opowieść z Louisem. Zaczął opowiadać wszystko, pominął tylko fakt o tym, że nie musiał się ścigać przez „rozkaz z góry". Mówił o Louisie, jak on traktował Liama i o jego karygodnym zachowaniu. Kiedy już opowiedział mu całą historię, przełknął ostatni kęs kotleta i zastanowił się chwilę. Harry przez ten czas wciąż jadł swój posiłek, co chwilę zerkając na Liama i uśmiechając się lekko, co dawało Liamowi ogromną satysfakcję, że znalazł kogoś, kto cieszy się z jego towarzystwa.

    – Harry? – spytał nagle, zwracając na siebie całą uwagę chłopaka. – Jak ty właściwie poznałeś Louisa? – Liam nie wiedział, dlaczego go to tak bardzo interesowało, ale t pytanie pojawiło się w jego głowie kilka sekund temu i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wypowiedzeniem go na głos.

   Harry prawie zachłysnął się kawałkiem mięsa, a nie zrobił tego tylko dlatego, że Liam szybko zainterweniował i poklepał go po plecach. Harry podziękował mu skinieniem głowy i, cały czerwony, wziął łyka wody z butelki. Liam był coraz bardziej zaintrygowany, jak ta dwójka całkiem różnych od siebie osób się poznała i dlaczego rozmawianie o Louisie wprawiało Harry'ego w największe zakłopotanie, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Gdy Harry doprowadzał się do normalnego stanu, Liam poprawił się na krześle i upił kilka łyków swojej wody, wciąż wpatrując się w chłopaka z uwagą.

    – To... całkiem kompromitująca historia – wyznał Harry, czerwieniąc się i spuszczając głowę.

   Liam uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, myśląc o tym, ile on kompromitujących sytuacji przeżył, odkąd pojawił się w Londynie.

    – Opowiadaj, nic się nie stanie. – Liam zachęcił go, przy okazji bardziej poszerzając swój uśmiech. – Nie ma się czego wstydzić.

   Harry najwidoczniej był innego zdania, bo zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, a następnie schował twarz w dłonie. Liam wciąż patrzył na niego, tym razem z rozbawieniem, ale był cierpliwy i postanowił dać chwilę Harry'emu na uspokojenie się. Po jakichś trzydziestu sekundach usłyszał głośne westchnięcie Harry'ego i już po chwili mógł dostrzec całą jego twarz z odrobinkę mniejszym rumieńcem niż wcześniej.

    – No, więc... Pierwszego dnia, kiedy zacząłem tutaj pracować, zostałem trochę później w pracy, żeby dokładnie wszystko posprzątać. – Harry nerwowo bawił się swoimi palcami i cały czas przymykał oczy, a nawet je zamykał, jakby nie chciał widzieć rozbawienia na twarzy Liama. – Gdy nikogo już nie było, założyłem słuchawki, bo wtedy praca mi szybciej szła... – Zagryzł wargę. – Akurat myłem podłogę i, kiedy skończyłem, obiema rękoma złapałem za miskę z brudną wodą i szybko się obróciłem. Okazało się, że oblałem kogoś, a cała miska wypadła mi z rąk. – Jego policzki stały się jeszcze bardziej czerwone. – Tym kimś był właśnie Louis.

   Liam powstrzymywał uśmiech, a Harry kolejny raz schował twarz w dłoniach. Liam jak na razie nie wiedział, dlaczego młodszy chłopak wstydził się takiej rzeczy, przecież każdemu mogło się to zdarzyć. Liamowi też zdarzyło się coś wylać przy Louisie, ale dla niego to raczej było żenujące niżeli kompromitujące.

    – I co dalej? Louis coś ci zrobił, kazał ci coś zrobić? – dopytał Liam, nagle uświadamiając sobie, że Louis nie był zbyt miły i mógł zrobić coś biednemu Harry'emu.

   Harry, na szczęście Liama, szybko zaprzeczył ruchem głowy i wypił całą zawartość butelki. Liam roześmiał się cichutko, a Harry oparł się wygodnie o stolik, starając się sprawiać wrażenie wyluzowanego całą tą sytuacją.

    – Nic się nie stało, tylko... – Cała pewność siebie go opuściła, a wraz z nią opadły jego ręce ze stołu i Harry wrócił do swojej poprzedniej pozycji. – Zdjąwszy słuchawki, szybko wtedy kucnąłem i zacząłem przepraszać. Chciałem też to jakoś naprawić i pocierałem to miejsce, na które wylałem wodę, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że to było... krocze Louisa. – Zakończył z istnym burakiem na twarzy.

   Liam roześmiał się dość głośno, a Harry tylko schował po raz wtóry twarz w dłoniach. Liam wyobraził sobie tę sytuację i zaśmiał się jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ widok zapewne zdezorientowanego i mokrego Louisa wydawała mu się nad wyraz śmieszna. Harry tylko położył twarz na zimnym stoliku, a Liam poklepał go pokrzepiająco po plecach.

    – Nie sądziłem, że jesteś zdolny do takich rzeczy, Harry. – Zaśmiał się Liam.

   Harry szybko podniósł głowę i, obrzuciwszy go najpierw besztającym spojrzeniem, rozszerzył swoje oczy i zaczął żywo gestykulować.

    – I ja się zorientowałem, co robiłem, więc spojrzałem w górę. Kiedy zobaczyłem, jak się lekko uśmiecha... – Liam zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej. – To nie było śmieszne! Myślałem, że spalę się ze wstydu! On się tak na mnie patrzył, z tym uśmieszkiem, a ja dopiero wtedy wstałem i zaczął go znowu przepraszać. Boże, to była najbardziej krępująca sytuacja w moim życiu... Zwłaszcza dlatego, że mu stanął.

   Liam wtedy już nie wytrzymał, tylko wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, a Harry jęczał cicho, marudząc, jaki to świat jest niesprawiedliwy. Liam złapał się za brzuch, chwilę jeszcze musiał wysłuchiwać zrzędzenia Harry'ego, ale to tylko wzbudzało u niego jeszcze większy śmiech, a po chwili, gdy już się obydwoje uspokoili, Liam mógł otrzeć łzy z kącików oczu i dalej słuchać najbardziej kompromitującej sytuacji z życia Harry'ego.

    – I potem szybko uciekłem, ale wciąż czułem na sobie jego wzrok. Od tamtej pory mnie zaczepia i robi wszystko, o czym ci już wcześniej mówiłem. – Wziął głęboki oddech. – Boże, co za żenada.

   Liam pokiwał głową, wciąż mając na twarzy szeroki uśmiech. Zaczął rozmawiać z Harrym o tym, o której kończy pracę – bo Louis oczywiście mu nie powiedział, jakie są godziny pracy – i ustalili, że wrócą razem do swoich domów. Chwilkę jeszcze rozmawiali i umówili się, że około osiemnastej Harry przyjdzie po niego. Pożegnali się, a Liam wrócił do pracy, cały czas uśmiechając się na myśl o historii Harry'ego.

   Trzy i pół godziny minęły mu naprawdę szybko, Liam kolejny raz zatracił się w pracy, tylko czasem wracał do rzeczywistości, żeby uśmiechnąć się przelotnie na myśl o wszystkim, co go dzisiaj spotkało.  O osiemnastej był już gotowy, a kiedy Harry po niego przyszedł, szybko narzucił na siebie swoją koszulę, mając nadzieję, że na dworze nadal jest tak ciepło, jak było rano. Harry już nie miał na sobie swojego stroju sprzątacza, tylko szarą bluzę, a przez ramię miał przewieszoną torbę. Liam i Harry wyszli szybko z budynku, przy okazji rozmawiając o mało istotnych sprawach. Dopiero gdy przeszli jakieś sto metrów, Liam uświadomił sobie bardzo ważną rzecz.

    – Nie mam auta. Muszę je odebrać dzisiaj. – Przypomniał sobie i zatrzymał się na chwilę. – Jak wrócimy do domu?

   Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i poszukał w kieszeniach czegoś. Po kilku sekundach znalazł to, czego szukał, a Liamowi ukazał się mały kluczyk. Liam nie miał pojęcia, do czego mógł służyć, więc po prostu czekał na wyjaśnienia, wpatrując się w przedmiot.

    – Mam rower. – Harry zaczął kierować się do stojaka na rowery, gdzie był tylko jeden przyczepiony środek transportu.

   Liam wpatrywał się w Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem, gdy ten odpinał swój rower. Liam zastanawiał się, jak oni właściwie będą jechać i jak będą siedzieć na jednym rowerze, który na dodatek miał z przodu umieszczony biały, metalowy koszyczek. Nie trzeba było wspominać, że to oczywiście był typowo miejski rower. Liam wpatrywał się chwilę w Harry'ego, niezdecydowany, a Harry po prostu uśmiechał się leciutko, trzymając ramę swojego roweru.

    – Jak będziemy jechać? – spytał Liam, wciąż nieusatysfakcjonowany.

   Harry uśmiechnął się szerzej i zdjął swoją torbę z ramienia, pokazując przy tym Liamowi, żeby do niego podszedł. Liam wykonał szybko polecenie i stanął przy Harrym, który już zdążył się przygotować. Kazał Liamowi wsiąść na rower, co Liam oczywiście zrobił, a sam usiadł niezdarnie w sporej wielkości koszyku, usadawiając swoją torbę na kolanach. Zasłaniał widoczność Liama, przez niego trząsł się cały rower, ale mimo tego Liam zaśmiał się, kiedy prawie się przewrócili.

    – Dasz radę tak jechać? – upewniał się Harry przez śmiech.

   Liam złapał równowagę i spróbował ruszyć. Za pierwszym razem mu się nie udało, ale już za drugim zdążył przejechać parę metrów na ślepo. Szybko krzyknął do Harry'ego, żeby ten mówił mu, gdzie ma jechać, a Harry od razu nakazał mu skręcić w prawo. Po przejechaniu kolejnych kilkunastu metrów, Liam już w miarę opanował taką jazdę, ale wciąż musiał się namęczyć, by utrzymać rower w pionie, a fakt, że był zdany tylko na Harry'ego, nie pomagał mu. Na szczęście był dobrze zbudowany i miał sporo siły, więc wytrzymywał kolejne metry, czując się coraz pewniej. Po jakichś trzech minutach jazdy po raz pierwszy powiedział coś do Harry'ego i tak rozpoczęła się ich konwersacja.

   Wraz z tym, jak dobrze się dogadywali, Liam nie zwracał uwagi, jak długo jechali. Śmiał się podczas rozmowy i, choć bolały go mięśnie rąk i nóg, był zadowolony, że może spędzić czas z Harrym. Liam rozmawiał z nim na wszelakie tematy, głównie takie, przy których Harry śmiał się wniebogłosy. Liam cieszył się, że potrafił jeszcze kogoś rozśmieszyć.

   Gdy już znaleźli się w mieście, Harry musiał się bardziej skupić na drodze, żeby nie pokierować Liama na drogę albo człowieka. Liamowi jednak było łatwiej pedałować ze względu na równą powierzchnię i jechał trochę szybciej. Wciąż rozmawiał z Harrym, ale teraz zagłuszały go jadące obok nich auta. Liam momentalnie zapragnął znaleźć się w swoim samochodzie i postanowił, że kiedy odwiezie Harry'ego pod dom, sam przejdzie się do warsztatu.

   Harry zszedł z roweru, kiedy dojechali pod jego blok. Liam z ulgą stanął na własnych nogach i wpatrywał się chwilę w Harry'ego, który przypinał swój rower w stojaku. Liam uśmiechnął się leciutko, a następnie sprawdził godzinę na swoim telefonie. Zaraz dziewiętnasta.

    – Ja będę jeszcze musiał iść do mechanika. – Liam obracał swój telefon w dłoni. – Mam szczęście, że niedaleko znajduje się salon.

   Harry od razu wstał i się ożywił, poprawił swoją torbę i się uśmiechnął. Liam dostrzegł w jego policzkach małe dołeczki, które bardzo do niego pasowały i dodawały mu uroku.

    – Mogę iść z tobą. Nie mam nic do roboty. – Liam uśmiechnął się szerzej.

   Pokiwał głową i już chwilę później byli w drodze do salonu samochodowego. Nie rozmawiali w drodze o niczym szczególnym, zdarzały im się przyjemne chwile ciszy, podczas których Liam mógł sobie wszystko przemyśleć i poukładać. Liam myślał o tym całym dniu, wspominał też sobie jego pobudkę w szpitalu, raz nawet pomyślał o tym, jak się pakował. Były to przeważnie miłe wspomnienia, dlatego też nie szczędził sobie uśmiechu. Czasem zerkał na Harry'ego, który albo marszczył czoło, albo bawił się swoimi palcami.

   Po kilku minutach dotarli pod salon, a Liam uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, gdy zobaczył swoje auto. Naturalnie, przywitał się z mechanikiem i szybko załatwił kwestię płatności. Widział kątem oka, jak Harry przypatruje się jemu samochodowi z wielką uwagą, na co uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Postanowił na razie zostawić chłopaka, zresztą sam też wpatrywał się w auto. Mechanik wykonał naprawdę kawał dobrej roboty, samochód prezentował się jeszcze lepiej niż wcześniej. Po pięciu minutach mógł już wsiąść w – w jego mniemaniu – nowy samochód.

   Harry usiadł na miejscu pasażera, ponieważ Liam powiedział, że odwiezie go do domu. Kiedy tylko Liam usiadł na siedzeniu i włożył kluczyk do stacyjki, poczuł się jak nowo narodzony, miał ochotę trochę pojeździć. Odpalił silnik i rozkoszował się dźwiękiem pracującej maszyny przez kilka sekund, dopóki Harry nie przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

 


	7. VI

_***Tydzień później***_

   Liam przyśpieszył na długiej prostej, zerkając na Harry'ego, czy ten przypadkiem nie był przestraszony taką prędkością. Już raz zdarzyło się, że Harry mocno trzymał się fotela i krzyczał do Liama, żeby ten zwolnił, ale od tamtego momentu Liam pilnował Harry'ego i starał się nie przyśpieszać za bardzo. Kiedy jednak zobaczył, że chłopak siedzi sobie spokojnie, uspokoił się i wygodniej oparł o oparcie.

    – Mam dla ciebie śniadanie. – Harry nagle pochylił się i zaczął grzebać w swojej torbie, a Liam zmarszczył brwi na ten widok.

   Liam uśmiechnął się leciutko, gdy jego przyjaciel wyciągnął dla niego dwie, jak stwierdził po kształcie, kanapki owinięte aluminium. Liam przyjął je od niego i jedną z nich już odwinął i wziął dużego gryza. Był dość głodny, więc zaczął pochłaniać ją, a Harry znów zatopił się w swoich myślach. Liam przyzwyczaił się do tego, zauważył, że Harry o szóstej rano nie był tak gadatliwy jak o późniejszych porach, dlatego mu nie przeszkadzał, tylko pozwalał na spokojnie sobie wszystko przemyśleć. Sam musiał wiele rzeczy poukładać w swojej głowie i cisza mu ani trochę nie przeszkadzała.

   Skręcił w prawo dość sprawnie, choć nadal w dłoni trzymał mocno nadgryzioną kanapkę. Wiedział, że nie powinien jeść w trakcie jazdy, ale jego brzuch dosłownie błagał o następny kawałek kanapki z szynką i serkiem topionym. Powoli przeżuwał każdy kawałek, rozkoszując się smakiem, choć to była najzwyklejsza kanapka, jednak fakt, że została zrobiona przez Harry'ego sprawiał, że smakowała jakoś lepiej.

    – Dzisiaj kończysz naprawiać to auto? – nagle Harry odezwał się po chwili ciszy.

   Liam zerknął na niego i jego wzrok z Harrym się skrzyżował, a on sam wysłał w jego stronę nikły uśmiech. Było mu miło, że Harry chciał z nim porozmawiać.

    – Tak właściwie, to już skończyłem. – Liam skupił się z powrotem na drodze. – Teraz muszę tylko dokładnie wszystko posprzątać i tym podobne.

   Widział kątem oka, jak Harry kiwnął głową, a następnie w zamyśleniu bawił się kosmykiem swoich włosów.

    – Myślisz, że Louis będzie chciał jeszcze czegoś od ciebie? – spytał po chwili.

   Przez twarz Liama przeszedł grymas niezadowolenia na myśl, że Louis mógłby jeszcze czegoś od niego oczekiwać, zdaniem Liama, zrobił on już wystarczająco dużo i udowodnił, że jest dobrym mechanikiem, skoro naprawił auto nadające się tylko na złom.

    – Mam nadzieję, że nie – odpowiedział zwięźle i zagryzł wnętrze swojego policzka.

   Harry chwilkę wpatruje się w Liama, ale po chwili odpuszcza i znów wraca do obserwowania mijanych budynków. Liam, choć tego po nim nie widać, jest zdenerwowany, dzisiaj przecież ma oddać auto nad którym pracował cały tydzień. Podczas tych siedmiu dni nie dowiedział się niczego o „górze", jedyne, co udało mu się osiągnąć, to przyjaźń z Harrym, którą oczywiście doceniał, ale chciałby w końcu wypełnić choćby jakąś część swojej misji, po to tu przyjechał. Liam westchnął w duchu, postanowił pomyśleć o czymś innym i, na jego nieszczęście, od razu w jego myślach pojawił się Louis.

   Liam naprawdę nie lubił o nim myśleć, ale nie mógł oszukiwać, że Louis nic dla niego nie znaczył, był przecież jego szefem i był kimś z wyższego stanowiska, a na dodatek mógł kazać wykonać Liamowi właściwie wszystko, a Liam musiałby się na to zgodzić, ponieważ to zostałby tym poszkodowanym. Irytowało go to, że Louis wszystko wymyślał na szybko, nawet „karę" dla Liama pewnie wymyślił na poczekaniu, byleby była. Liam przeklął w myślach niekompetencje Louisa, a następnie skupił się tylko i wyłącznie na drodze.

   Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy dojechał z Harrym do miejsca pracy, więc szybko wysiedli z chłopakiem z pojazdu i każdy z nich poszedł w swoją stronę, wymieniając się wcześniej uśmiechami. Liam ruszył do swojego złomka, który już tak naprawdę był normalnym, w pełni działającym samochodem, który na dodatek prezentował się też całkiem nieźle.

   Od razu zaczął nad nim pracować, musiał jeszcze nałożyć na niego lakier, bo zostawił to na sam koniec. Po tym zostało mu tylko dokładne posprzątanie wnętrza auta i sprawdzenie, czy auto działa dobrze i nie ma żadnych niedociągnięć. Liam był perfekcjonistą i, gdy coś robił, chciał, by było to zrobione idealne i, by nawet taka osoba jak Louis Tomlinson, nie miała żadnych zastrzeżeń do jego wykonanej pracy. Dlatego też Liam kompletnie zatracił się w kolejnych czynności, przestał zwracać uwagę na otaczający go wszechświat, liczył się dla niego tylko samochód.

   Kochał to uczucie, ale jeszcze bardziej kochał uczucie dobrze wykonanej roboty. A takie właśnie odczucie towarzyszyło mu, gdy spojrzał z boku na swoje dzieło. Auto wyglądało jak nowe, prezentowało się lepiej niż niejedne te z wystaw, a ciemnoniebieski kolor idealnie pasował Liamowi do tego modelu. Liam złapał się za boki, a następnie otarł pot z czoła. Zadanie wykonane.

   Wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni komórkę i sprawdził godzinę. Zbliżała się czternasta, czyli pora obiadowa, więc Liam ucieszył się, że coś zje, bo jego brzuch zdecydowanie domagał się jakiegoś ciepłego posiłku. Druga kanapka od Harry'ego niestety mu nie starczyła i zjadł ją już około dziewiątej. Liam usiadł przy tym stoliku, co zawsze i postanowił cierpliwie zaczekać na Harry'ego, a przy okazji trochę odpocząć i popodziwiać nowy samochód.

   Równe pięć minut później dostrzegł Harry'ego, idącego w jego kierunku z torbą przewieszoną przez ramię. Liam uśmiechnął się szeroko w jego kierunku, co Harry odwzajemnił, a następnie przyśpieszył, przytrzymując swój bagaż. Liam natychmiastowo odłożył telefon i skupił się tylko na młodszym chłopaku, do którego wyciągnął dłoń, gdy ten był wystarczająco blisko. Harry szybko uścisnął jego rękę, uśmiechając się szeroko, przez co uwydatniały się jego dołeczki w policzkach. Liam przez kilka sekund wpatrywał się w nie z zaciekawieniem; one zdecydowanie do Harry'ego pasowały i dodawały mu tej... niewinności? To chyba było najlepsze określenie, jakie Liam mógł użyć.

    – Ładny jest ten samochód. – Harry wskazał na naprawione auto podbródkiem, bo ręce były zajęte szukaniem dwóch pudełek z obiadami. – Gdybym miał prawo jazdy, na pewno chciałbym takim jeździć – dodał po chwili, na co Liam uśmiechnął się szerzej.

   Po chwili na dość obszernym stoliku pojawiły się dwa obiady, na co Liam zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał znacząco na Harry'ego. Harry tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej i wyciągnął z kieszeni torby widelec i nóż, czego Liam tym bardziej się nie spodziewał. Obserwował Harry'ego z zaciekawieniem, nie miał pojęcia, co on jeszcze przygotował. Myślał raczej, że obiad jak zwykle będą jeść z jednego pudełeczka, chwytając w palce kawałki mięsa i w taki sposób się zajadając. Jednak, Harry, najwidoczniej, miał wyższe ambicje i wykonał kolejny krok.

    – Z jakiej to okazji jemy sztućcami? – zapytał Liam, odbierając od Harry'ego widelec.

   Harry nawet nie próbował okiełznać radości, z jego oczu tryskało czyste szczęście, a Liam chciał się koniecznie dowiedzieć, kto lub co je spowodowało. Od razu przyszła mu myśl, że Louis mógł wreszcie zostawić Harry'ego w spokoju i pozwolić mu żyć, ale znając uparcie Louisa, to na pewno nie było to.

    – Mówiłeś mi wczoraj, że dzisiaj skończysz naprawiać to auto... To pomyślałem, że coś „przygotuję". – Harry zrobił cudzysłów w powietrzu, w lewej dłoni trzymając nóż. – Mam nadzieję, że obiad będzie jadalny, bo sam go przygotowywałem w nocy, po ciemku. – Zaczął kroić swój kawałek mięsa. – Prawie obudziłem przy tym dziadka.

   Liam zaśmiał się cichutko i zaczął zajadać się obiadem. Musiał przyznać, że mu smakował, nie było to jakieś niebo w gębie, ale dzięki rozmowie z Harrym posiłek wydawał mu się milion razy smaczniejszy. Przez ten czas dużo rozmawiali, oczywiście Liam starał się zachowywać kulturalnie i dopiero wtedy, gdy przełykał swoją porcję, mówił. Harry natomiast opowiadał o swoich zamiłowaniach w ustach wciąż mając kawałek mięsa tudzież ziemniaka.

   Po kilku minutach Liam i Harry byli już najedzeni, Harry schował puste opakowania po obiedzie do swojej torby oraz wyciągnął z niej coś znacznie większego. Po chwili na stole pojawiła się plansza do gry w szachy oraz pionki. Liam uśmiechnął się, bardzo lubił grać w szachy, a już w szczególności z osobami tak inteligentnymi jak Harry. Wtedy rzeczywiście musiał myśleć nad każdym ruchem i opracowywać strategię. Kiedy wszystkie pionki zostały rozłożone, Liam zaczął grę pierwszy.

    – Liam? – spytał Harry po kilku minutach rozgrywki, gdy był jego ruch. Liam pokiwał głową na znak, że go słucha. – Czy mógłbyś jutro przyjechać po mnie wcześniej? Bo muszę więcej rzeczy posprzątać rano, coś się stało, a to mi przypada zadanie posprzątanie tego... – Harry nerwowo podrapał się po karku, jakby proszenie Liama o przysługę było najbardziej żenującą rzeczą w jego życiu. – Proszę?

   Liam szybko się uśmiechnął, znowu miał wrażenie, że rozmawia z innym Harrym – tym skrępowanym i nieśmiałym, a musiał przyznać, że ta jego wersja go po prostu bawiła.

    – Pewnie, nie ma problemu, Harry. – Liam wpatrywał się znów w planszę, gdy Harry przesunął swój pionek.

   Liam następny swój ruch wykonał szybko, czuł, że to jego rozgrywka. Już chciał uśmiechnąć się w stronę Harry'ego, kiedy zauważył, że ten wpatruje się w jeden punkt za Liamem i jakby zamarł na chwilę. Liam odwrócił się, powoli, ale nie mógł nic powiedzieć, ponieważ ktoś go wyprzedził.

    – Widzę, Liamku, że już skończyłeś. – Głos Louisa był dzisiaj wyjątkowo zachrypnięty. – Myślałem, że zrobisz to szybciej, ale cóż... Dobre i to. – Schował dłoń do kieszeni spodni, kiedy oparł się o framugę drzwi. – Miałeś być na wyścigach, więc nic dziwnego, że tak długo ci to zajęło.

   Liam zmarszczył brwi w skupieniu, nie przypominał sobie momentu, gdy ktokolwiek z „góry" mówił coś na temat jego jazdy. Do niedawna nie sądził, że „góra" będzie się nim interesować, ale jednak ktoś jeszcze przejął się Liamem. Podczas, gdy Liam tak rozmyślał, Louis zdążył już podejść do Harry'ego i przywitać go pocałunkiem w czubek głowy. Dopiero wtedy Liam się otrząsnął, a zrobił to głównie dzięki błagającemu Harry'emu.

    – Ekhem. – Kaszlnął, żeby zwrócić uwagę Louisa. – W jakim sensie miałem być... na wyścigach? – Liam wpatrywał się w Louisa, choć ten nawet tego nie widział, bo wpatrywał się w planszę do gry, miętosząc przy tym loczki Harry'ego.

   Harry wciąż błagał Liama o pomoc, szepcząc bezgłośnie słowo: „ratuj". Liam jednak uspokoił go ręką, chciał się dowiedzieć, o co chodziło Louisowi, bo ten zazwyczaj nie rzucał słów na wiatr i nie mówił istotnych informacji „od tak". Louis jednak nic nie odpowiadał, a Harry drżącą ręką przesunął swój pionek. Harry się zaczerwienił, co wydało się Liamowi dziwne, ale jednocześnie na swój sposób urocze. Wracając do pracy, to Liam w głębi ducha cieszył się, że będzie mógł brać udział w wyścigach. Musiał przyznać, że za tamtym razem, poczuł nutkę adrenaliny, której mu zdecydowanie brakowało. Uśmiechnął się leciutko, myśląc, że jego praca będzie jeszcze lepsza.

    – Normalnie – odpowiedział Louis wymijająco. – Nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy, Liamku, zmieniłem co do ciebie plany. – Uśmiechnął się, a Liam od razu przełknął głośno ślinę i przetarł dłonią o materiał dżinsów.

   Liam nie potrafił pozbyć się wrażenia, że Louis ukrywał przed nim jedną z ważniejszych rzeczy w jego całym życiu i wręcz bolał go fakt, że nie mógł nic zrobić. Mógł tylko wpatrywał się w Louisa, który natomiast przyglądał się planszy ze skupieniem, oczekując ruchu ze strony Liama.

    – A-ale na jakie? – Liam w końcu poruszył swoim pionkiem, ale cała jego strategia została przez niego olana, ponieważ Liam skupił się tylko i wyłącznie na temacie rozmowy z Louisem.

   Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko i pobawił się włosami Harry'ego, na co młodszy chłopak się spiął. Liam współczuł mu z całego serca, sam nie chciał znaleźć się w takiej sytuacji co on, Liam najprawdopodobniej uciekałby przed Louisem, gdzie pieprz rośnie, gdyby Louis tylko spróbował przybliżyć swoje wargi do jego ciała. Na samą myśl o tym, Liama ogarnęły dreszcze.

    – Zobaczysz, to niespodzianka. – Louis oderwał się wreszcie od Harry'ego, wcześniej całując go w głowę i ruszył powolnym krokiem w stronę drzwi, a obserwowany był przez ten cały czas przez Liama. Kiedy wreszcie miał przekroczyć próg, szybko uniósł palec wskazujący w górę i znowu podszedł do stolika. – Byłbym zapomniał – powiedział z uśmiechem, przesuwając pionek Harry'ego.

   Po tym incydencie szybko wyszedł, zostawiając Liama i Harry'ego w kompletnym osłupieniu. Obydwoje wpatrywali się w planszę do gry ze zdumieniem, zaskoczeni w ogóle tym, że Louis chyba zna się na grze w szachy, a przynajmniej wie, jak poruszyć pionkiem, nie zabijając nikogo wokół. Liam zmarszczył brwi, nagle uświadamiając sobie bardzo istotny fakt i złapał swój podbródek w dwa palce.

    – Co on zrobił? – spytał cicho Harry, dotykając palcami prawej ręki miejsca, w które Louis go pocałował.

   Liam jeszcze chwilę wahał się nad odpowiedzią, ale w końcu oparł się zrezygnowany i westchnął głęboko.

    – Chyba właśnie mnie zaszachował – odpowiedział Liam beznamiętnie, pocierając przy tym swoją twarz. – Za ile kończysz pracę? – zmienił temat.

   Harry wciąż nie kontaktował za dobrze, wpatrywał się w planszę, jakby Louis wykonał przed chwilą jakiś najdziwniejszy ruch na świecie, a on po prostu przesunął pionka. Może to, że przesunął go w takie miejsce, że zaszachował Liama, wpłynęło na Harry'ego tak bardzo, jak na przykład widok umierającego człowieka. Liam od razu rozprostował się na tę myśl i zaczął obserwować Harry'ego, oczekując odpowiedzi.

    – N-niedługo – zająkał się. – Mam mało do sprzątania nawet – dopowiedział.

   Liam pokiwał głową, nie będąc zdolnym do powiedzenia czegokolwiek. Nagle, całe jego wyobrażenie o normalnej pracy, zostało doszczętnie zniszczone. Liam myślał, że teraz będzie pracownikiem, jak każdym innym, będzie awansował, aż w końcu dostanie się w progi szefa i, gdy tylko odkryje jego tożsamość, zawiadomi dobrą stronę i zakończy swoją misję. Jednak, los przygotował dla niego zupełnie co innego, na jego drodze postawił natarczywego Louisa, nie chcącego pozwolić mu jechać dalej, na skróty. Louis był jego przeszkodą, a on właśnie ich nienawidził spotykać.

   Po niespełna dwóch minutach, Harry otrząsnął się i zaczął pakować pionki i planszę od szachów do swojej torby. Liam mu nie przeszkadzał, rozumiał, że nastolatek musi jakoś odreagować spotkanie z Louisem, a sam Liam miał do ułożenia kilka rzeczy w głowie. Przede wszystkim chciał rozstrzygnąć, gdzie Louis mógłby go zabrać w ramach niespodzianki albo co mógł innego dla niego przygotować. Liam nie spodziewał się niczego szczególnego po osobie takiej jak Tomlinson, ale sam Louis wydawał się być dość zadowolony z faktu, że Liam będzie wykonywał kolejną pracę, więc oznaczało to, że albo będzie ona niebezpieczna, albo bardzo ciężka.

   Harry wyszedł, żegnając się wcześniej z Liamem ruchem głowy. Payn miał teraz trochę czasu, ale nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie powinien robić, Louis mu nic oczywiście nie powiedział. Liam był trochę zagubiony, w normalnych okolicznościach poprosiłby kogoś na wyższym stanowisku o przydzielenie mu kolejnego zadania, ale tutaj nikogo nie znał i nie wiedział też, kto pełni jakie stanowisko. Westchnął cicho na swoją niewiedzę i postanowił zrobić jedną z najlepszych rzeczy, a mianowicie, posprzątać.

_***Godzina później***_

    – Jak myślisz, co Louis od ciebie chce? – spytał Harry, przerywając tym chwilę ciszy, w której jechali on i Liam już od jakichś czterech minut.

   Liam wzruszył ramionami, nie lubił tego gestu, ale w tej chwili wydawał się okazywać jego uczucia. Liama irytowało to, że ciągle czegoś nie wiedział, a zazwyczaj były to zbyt ważne informacje, by mógł je zignorować. Nie chciał, by powodzenie jego misji zależało od tego, co jeszcze Louis dla niego wymyśli, to było za dużo. Mógł tolerować Louisa, ale nie życzył sobie, by ten wpychał się pomiędzy nim a pracę.

    – Nie mam pojęcia. – Westchnął kolejny raz, mocniej zaciskając palce na kierownicy. – To Louis, on może chcieć cokolwiek.

   Zerknął, jak Harry kiwał głową, przyznając mu rację. Liam zauważył, że rozmawianie o Louisie przychodzi mu z większym trudem niż wcześniej. On po prostu nie lubił mówić o głupich ludziach, tak to sobie tłumaczył, choć w jego mniemaniu Louis nie był głupi, tylko irytujący, gburowaty, nieuprzejmy i wyniosły, a przy tym męczący innych ludzi.

   Liam jechał chwilę w ciszy, wpatrując się tylko i wyłącznie w drogę przed nim. Harry siedział cicho, Liam przypuszczał, że siedzi z głową przyciśniętą do szyby i wpatruje się w otoczenie. Liam nagle przypomniał sobie o czymś dość nietypowym i czymś, o czym powinien porozmawiać z Harrym. W jednej chwili obrócił głowę z jego kierunku, a gdy jego potwierdzenia się przypuściły i zobaczył Harry'ego wpatrującego się w mijane okolice, postanowił przemówić:

    – Zaczerwieniłeś się przy Louisie – stwierdził.

   Harry w jednej chwili otrząsnął się i, usiadłszy prosto, zaczął wpatrywać się w Liama, wciąż chyba nie rozumiejąc, o co Liamowi chodzi.

    – Co? – spytał głupkowato Harry.

    – Lubisz go? – spytał szybko Liam, a następnie nawilżył swoje wargi.

    – Co? Nie! – Harry od razu zaprzeczył, łapiąc się za głowę.

   Liamowi ta sprawa nie dawała spokoju, zerknął na Harry'ego i zaczął obserwować jego poczynania, wykorzystując fakt, że stoją na czerwonym świetle. Harry trzymał się za głowę, kompletnie nie wiedział co powiedzieć, Liam widział, jak młodszy otwierał usta i kilka razy je zamknął.

    – Wyglądało to inaczej – mruknął.

   Liama w jakimś sensie bolało to, że Harry może lubić Louisa. Czuł się w jakiś sposób zdradzony, nie chciał się tak czuć, ale to było silniejsze od niego. Niby Harry nie lubił Louisa, ale takich gestów jak zarumienienie nie można kontrolować i dzięki temu mógł ujrzeć prawdę. Rozmasował swój kark i ruszył do przodu, gdy światło zmieniło się na zielone.

    – Nie, to nie tak, Liam! – Harry zaczął gestykulować, jego głos był podwyższony. – Po prostu, kiedy on to wszystko robi, ja jestem strasznie skrępowany, w ogóle mi się to nie podoba! W ogóle, w ogóle, w ogóle! – Zaczął trząść głową na boki, a Liam zmarszczył brwi. – Ja go nie lubię... on jest taki głupi.

   Liam musiał się z nim zgodzić, chociażby wewnętrznie. Postanowił zakończyć temat z Harrym i powiedział coś w stylu: „Wierzę ci". Nie miał ochoty na takie bezsensowne rozmowy z Harrym, a już na pewno nie na te, które dotyczyły Louisa w tak bezpośredni sposób. Liam chciał znaleźć się już w domu, umyty i gotowy do pisania kolejnego raportu. Pisał je codziennie, a dzisiaj musiał parę dość istotnych rzeczy w nim zawrzeć.

   Podjechał pod warsztat samochodowy i pożegnał się krótko z Harrym. Harry i on ustalili już kilka dni temu, że Liamowi będzie wygodniej go odwozić właśnie tam, ponieważ na jego osiedle trudno było się dostać. Liam uśmiechnął się leciutko w stronę Harry'ego, kiedy on się odwrócił i popatrzył za Liamem. Liam musiał teraz jak najszybciej dostać się do domu i zacząć robić to, po co w ogóle tu przyjechał. Super.

 


	8. VII

   Liam nerwowo wbił w kawałek mięsa widelec, a następnie szybko przeżuł pokarm. Był zdenerwowany, nie próbował tego ukryć, nie przy Harrym, on wszystko rozumiał. Chociaż on był dla niego wsparciem, Liam naprawdę cieszył się, że go miał. Zerknął nerwowo na Harry'ego, który bawił się jedzeniem, patrzył na ziemniaki, jakby były niejadalnymi kamieniami (a nie były, Liam mógł potwierdzić, że były bardzo dobre). Liam westchnął dość głośno, wziął łyka zimnej wody niegazowanej, by choć troszkę ugasić ogień, rozprzestrzeniający się w całym jego ciele.

   Poczuł się lepiej, otarł pot z czoła i jeszcze chwilę zastanowił nad tym, co mógłby dla niego wymyślić Louis. Liam, po całym dniu pracy jako pomagier, nie był specjalnie zmęczony, chętnie by sobie jeszcze popracował, ale mógł jeszcze odpocząć. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Louis nie będzie miał dla niego zadania w stylu: „Od teraz będziesz sprzedawał narkotyki, bo tak. Do niezobaczenia, Liamku".

    – Liam? – Jego niezbyt ciekawe rozmyślenia przerwał zachrypnięty głos Harry'ego.

   Liam szybko się otrząsnął, spojrzał na Harry'ego i skupił na nim całą swoją uwagę.

    – Tak? – Wysłał mu pokrzepiający uśmiech, by w jakiś sposób zapewnić go, że wszystko jest dobrze.

   Harry docenił ten gest, a nawet odwzajemnił go na tyle, by w jego policzkach ukazały się dołeczki. Liam był z siebie w jakiś sposób dumny, że to on dawał Harry'emu tyle radości, że ten tak szeroko się uśmiechał.

    – Mógłbyś jutro przyjechać po mnie jakieś pół godziny wcześniej? – spytał nieśmiało. – Muszę rano posprzątać...

   Liam pokiwał głową, to było oczywiste, że zgodzi przyjechać po Harry'ego trochę wcześniej. Zaczął traktować Harry'ego jak swojego przyjaciela, a dla przyjaciół robi się takie rzeczy, więc sądził, że dobrze postąpił. Widząc uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego, cieszył się, bardzo się cieszył, a było to uczucie niezwykłe i niezastąpione dla niego. Lubił dawać dobrym ludziom radość, tak po prostu sądził, że na to zasługują.

   Liam chciał jeszcze porozmawiać z Harrym, ale jednocześnie pragnął, by Louis w końcu przyszedł po niego i zaprowadził go do nowej pracy. Louis mówił, że przyjdzie po niego w porze obiadowej, Liam miał nadzieję, że Louis nie spóźniał się zbyt często, chociaż sam w to wątpił. _Louis to była osoba ignorująca zasady moralności, dlatego pewnie się spóźni_ , tak powtarzał sobie Liam.

    – Liamku. – Wzdrygnął się na dźwięk głosu Louisa. Kto by się spodziewał. – Czas ruszyć na przygodę! – Louis udawał entuzjazm tylko przez chwilę, dopóki Liam nie odwrócił się w jego kierunku.

   Payne przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Louisa z zaskoczeniem, nie spodziewał się, że Louis przyjdzie praktycznie na czas. Kiedy wreszcie dotarło do niego to, co Louis powiedział, wstał z krzesła i uśmiechnął się pocieszająco w stronę Harry'ego. Narzucił na swoje ramiona kurtkę i, odwróciwszy się tyłem do Harry'ego, zagryzł swoją dolną wargę. Zrobił krok ku Louisowi, przy okazji chowając dłoń do przedniej kieszeni spodni. Liam wykonał kolejne kroki, a Louis powoli obrócił się i zdążył zacząć wychodzić z pomieszczenia.

    – Czekaj! – Krzyk Harry'ego sprawił, że obydwoje mężczyzn się odwróciło. – Nie mam jak wrócić do domu... – dodał już nieco ciszej.

   Liam kolejny raz zagryzł wargę, nie przemyślał tego, zapomniał o Harrym. Był na siebie zły, zapomniał o swoim przyjacielu, a Liam nie lubił zapominać, przecież o swoich przyjaciołach zawsze pamiętał. Przez jego przejęcie się tym niedociągnięciem, Louis zdążył podejść do Harry'ego pierwszy, popychając przy okazji Liama, i wyciągnąć ku Harry'emu dłoń.

    – Zawsze możesz jechać z nami. – Liam mógł się założyć, że uśmiechał się przy tym od ucha do ucha, próbując zrobić dobre wrażenie na biednym Harrym. – Ja cię chętnie później odwiozę.

   Liam czuł, że kolejny raz zawinił, teraz Harry będzie musiał spędzić czas z Louisem i to na dodatek „sam na sam". Nie widział innej opcji, a wiedział, że Harry'emu raczej trudno będzie przebyć około piętnastu kilometrów do miasta na pieszo. Westchnął cicho, żałując, że nie pomyślał o przyjacielu wcześniej.

    – J-ja... – Jąkał się Harry.

    – Chodź, Harry – powiedział Liam opanowanym głosem, wyprzedzając Louisa.

   Młodszy chłopak jeszcze przez chwilę się wahał, ale w końcu wstał – oczywiście ignorując wciąż wyciągniętą ku niemu dłoń Louisa – i podszedł do Liama. Liam wyszeptał bezgłośne: „Przepraszam", ale Harry nie zdążył nawet odpowiedzieć, bo Louis złapał go delikatnie za rękę i poprowadził do wyjścia z pomieszczenia. Liam ściągnął brwi, ale nic nie powiedział, tylko wpatrywał się w złączone dłonie Harry'ego i Louisa, widział, że Harry się nie wyrywał, najwidoczniej wiedział, że to bezcelowe. Liam wtedy stwierdził, że Louis był naprawdę bardzo zaborczy i uparty; kiedy czegoś – ewentualnie kogoś – chciał, to musiał to – go – mieć.

   Kiedy przechodzili przez resztę budynku, Liam pomyślał, że skoro Harry może jechać z nim i Louisem do jego nowego miejsca pracy, musi być tam choć trochę bezpiecznie, inaczej Louis nie wziąłby Harry'ego. To uspokoiło nieco skołatane nerwy Liama, chociaż nie na tyle, by nie przejmował się w ogóle. Taki niestety Liam był, przejmował się błahostkami i zwracał na nie uwagę, to wiele razy utrudniało mu życie, szczególnie to towarzyskie.

    – Wow! – Harry uniósł głos, gdy zobaczył, jakim autem jeździ Louis.

   Liam zatrzymał się tak jak Harry i Louis.

    – Podoba ci się? – zapytał Louis, obejmując Harry'ego ramieniem.

   Payne nagle zacisnął dłonie w piąstki i z trudem włożył je do kieszeni spodni, nie chciał narobić sobie problemów. Louis go wkurzał, irytował, naprzykrzał się Harry'emu i takim też sposobem naprzykrzał się i jemu.

    – T-tak – wyjąkał Harry.

   Liam wypuścił powietrze nosem i modlił się, by Louis zaraz wypuścił Harry'ego z uścisku, bo on nie mógł patrzeć, co się działo z Harrym, kiedy Louis był w pobliżu. To było wręcz nienormalne, Harry z fajnego i mającego swoje zdanie chłopaka zamieniał się w spłoszoną, a na dodatek jąkającą się, myszkę. Liam miał związane ręce (na szczęście tylko w przenośni) i odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc sobie bardziej psuć dnia. Zazwyczaj był opanowany i spokojny, ale jeśli chodziło o osoby, na których mu zależało, potrafił zrobić wiele, by je uratować. A według niego Harry potrzebował pomocy.

   Payne usiadł na tylnym siedzeniu, za kierowcą, zapiąwszy od razu pasy, odetchnął głęboko. Widział, jak Harry kieruje się na drugą stronę auta, żeby usiąść obok niego. Niestety, czekało go rozczarowanie, ponieważ na tamtym miejscu były narzędzia w pudełkach i nie było dla niego miejsca. Liam widział rozczarowaną minę Harry'ego oraz uszczęśliwioną twarz Louisa. Louis otworzył przednie drzwi od tamtej strony i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

    – Przykro mi, ale chyba jednak musisz usiąść z przodu. – Liam wiedział, że nie było mu przykro, ale skupił się na zdezorientowanej twarzy Harry'ego.

   Liam już chciał zaproponować, że on może się przesiąść, kiedy zobaczył, jak Harry bezproblemowo zajmuje miejsce wyznaczone mu przez Louisa. Tym razem to Harry wysłał Liamowi pokrzepiający uśmiech, dzięki czemu Liam uspokoił się na tyle, by ułożyć się wygodniej na siedzeniu i wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów.

   Louis ruszył chwilę później, chociaż przez chwilę się nie odzywał, za co Liam dziękował mu w duchu. Chciał wreszcie dojechać do tego specjalnego miejsca i dowiedzieć się, co było tą niespodzianką. Liama irytowały niespodzianki, wolał wiedzieć, na co się pisał. Nic więc dziwnego, że siedział i wpatrywał się w krajobraz za oknem, najchętniej posiedziałby wtedy sam w swoim domu. Liamowi brakowało jego łóżka, ogólnie całego domu, ale wiedział, że zbyt szybko nie wróci do niego. Miał wiele spraw do załatwienia i przeżycia.

   Po jakichś piętnastu minutach postanowił oderwać wzrok od okolicznych budynków i znowu powrócić do Harry'ego, i zobaczyć, czy chłopakowi jest wygodnie. Niestety, Liam zastał go, jak tego przechodziły drgawki, pod wpływem dotyku Louisa, który jeździł swoją dłonią po jego udzie. Liam chwilę wpatrywał się w rękę Louisa, z ulgą stwierdził, że Louis trzymał się z dala od krocza Harry'ego, nawet nie próbował przesunąć ręki w tamtym kierunku. Głównie pocierał środkową część jego uda oraz okolice kolan, chociaż wtedy Liam poczuł do niego coś więcej niż zirytowanie.

   Liam jednak postanowił uratować Harry'ego od dreszczy, więc wyprostował się i wytarł dłonie o dżinsy.

    – Złapiesz dwoma rękoma kierownice? – zapytał Louisa, a widząc jego nieprzekonanie wymalowane na twarzy, postanowił coś dodać. – Boję się, kiedy nie trzymasz kierownicy. – Dostrzegł na twarzy Louisa cień uśmiechu, więc wiedział, że wygrał.

    – Dla ciebie wszystko, Liamku. – Louis złapał drugą dłonią kierownicę, a Liam widział, jak Harry się rozluźnił i wysłał w jego kierunku spojrzenie pełne wdzięczności.

   Liam nie przejmował się tym, że znowu się skompromitował, skoro uratował dzięki temu Harry'ego. Kolejne minuty jazdy przemijały, Liam coraz intensywniej zastanawiał się, gdzie Louis wywoził go i Harry'ego. Znajdowali się na obrzeżach lasu, Liama ciekawiło, co takiego mogło się tu znajdować. Jedyne, co mu przyszło do głowy, to jakaś strzelnica, a Louis wziął go tylko po to, żeby sobie do niego postrzelać. Liam miał nadzieję, że ten głupi pomysł nie okaże się prawdą, ponieważ miał misje do wykonania.

   Po kolejnych kilku minutach cała trójka znajdowała się już w głębi lasu, Harry wpatrywał się w drogę, Louis skupiony był na jeździe, a Liam wciąż marszczył brwi w zastanowieniu, dlaczego on wsiadł do tego auta. Bawił się swoimi palcami, siedział zniecierpliwiony, czasem miał ochotę powiedzieć Louisowi, żeby przyspieszył, ale koniec końców siedział cicho, obserwując Harry'ego. Kiedy minęły kolejne minuty, nareszcie dostrzegł ogromny budynek. Pochylił się pomiędzy dwoma przednimi siedzeniami i bliżej mu się przypatrzył.

   Dom wydawał się bardzo drogi, Liam miał pewność, że w środku był urządzony bardzo nowocześnie, a od lasu oddzielony został żywopłotem. Na terenie domu rosła trawa, przystrzyżona aktualnie na krótko. Liam wpatrywał się w kwadratowe płytki z zaciekawieniem, naprawdę lubił zajmować się rzeczami związanymi z architekturą wnętrz. Budynek był pomalowany na biały kolor, a drzwi były ciemnobrązowe. Liam zastanowił się, co mógłby znaleźć na tyłach tego budynku, bo widział, że coś tam się znajdowało. Przeszło mu przez myśl, dlaczego nie wybrał się na architekturę, tylko został agentem, skoro tak bardzo interesował go układ budynku. Szybko odrzucił od siebie tę myśl i skupił się na tym, że zaraz najprawdopodobniej wejdzie do tego wspaniałego domu.

   Louis podjechał na podjazd, a następnie wyłączył silnik. Westchnął ciężko, gdy chował kluczyki do kieszeni spodni. Liam przez ten czas zdążył odpiąć pas bezpieczeństwa. Harry tylko nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić, więc po prostu siedział i starał się nikomu nie przeszkadzać.

    – Zostaniesz w aucie. – Nagle odezwał się Louis do Harry'ego. – Niedługo wrócę, bądź grzeczny, skarbie. – Harry szybko pokiwał głową, nie wyczuł podtekstu w wypowiedzi Louisa, zupełnie jak Liam.

   Louis prowadził, a Liam posłusznie za nim szedł, tylko raz odwrócił się do Harry'ego. Liam podziwiał architekturę budynku, cały wydawał mu się dobrze przemyślany. Wiedział, że mieszkał tam ktoś z gustem, a może jakiś artysta? Liam jednak w to wątpił; żaden artysta nie wytrzymałby z osobą, taką jak Louis. W ogóle nikt z nim nie wytrzymywał.

   Liam myślał, że Louis zadzwoni do drzwi dzwonkiem w kształcie jakiegoś siedmiokąta, lecz Louis po prostu wyciągnął klucz z kieszeni spodni i bez wahani wsunął je w zamek i przekręcił. Po chwili znaleźli się w domu, który, zdaniem Liama, był wspaniały, choć dla niego zbyt nowoczesny. Wszystko w kolorach czerni i bieli przyprawiało go o dreszcze, Liam bał się wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, bo miał wrażenie, że zaraz coś zniszczy. Widział na ścianach porozwieszane abstrakcyjne obrazy, ale było ich dość mało, za to Liam widział więcej ozdób w stylu jakichś zawieszek.

   Louis bez większych ceregieli wszedł w głąb domu, a Liam szedł za nim, oglądając uważnie ściany, tylko czasem zerkając na podłogę. Po chwili mógł wyczuć jakąś potrawę, co wskazywało na to, że Louis zabierał go do kuchni. Na pewno ktoś na nich czekał albo chociaż był wcześniej poinformowany o przyjściu Liama i Louisa, skoro gotował obiad, tak myślał Liam. Miał też nadzieję, że tak Louis zrobił – poinformował właściciela domu o ich przyjściu.

   Gdy tylko Louis i Liam przekroczyli próg kuchni, Liam gorączkowo zastanawiał się, kim był człowiek zamieszkujący ten dom, skoro Louis zaprowadził go aż tutaj.

    – O, Louis, widzę, że już wsze... – Mężczyzna stojący przy garach, w fartuchu, odwrócił się do pozostałej dwójki, a kiedy zobaczył Liama, zacisnął wargi w wąską linię oraz zmarszczył brwi.

   Liam przypatrywał się mu uważnie, zdążył dostrzec, że ma piękne oczy, ciemnobrązowe, łudząco podobne do tych, które tak mu się podobały przed wypadkiem. Właściciel miał też lekki zarost, czarne włosy spięte w koczka, ale kilka kosmyków wyswobodziło się z niego. Liam mógł zobaczyć kawałek czarnej, przyległej koszulki oraz ciemnoniebieskie dżinsy. Liam stwierdził, że ten mężczyzna był bardzo przystojny i, skoro mieszkał w takim domu, na pewno miał dobry gust oraz na brak pieniędzy nie narzekał. Louis umiał sobie dobierać znajomych.

    – Przyprowadziłem gościa! – Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, jak dla Liama, nieszczerze.

    – Kto to jest? – Liam miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, czuł się dość niekomfortowo, kiedy rozmawiali o nim, jakby go tu w ogóle nie było.

    – No ten mechanik, o którym ci mówiłem – powiedział Louis, jakby była to najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie.

    – Nie mówiłeś, że go przyprowadzisz. – Oziębłość jego głosu przyprawiła Liama o dreszcze.

   Mimo że ten facet był w fartuchu w paski, wciąż przerażał Liama o tyle, by ten na chwilę spuścił głowę, przeklinając w myślach Tomlinsona. Kolejny raz nie umiał niczego dobrze załatwić, wszystko zepsuł swoją nieumyślnością, a na dodatek naraził Liama na kolejną dawkę zażenowania i wstydu.

   Właściciel domu szybko złapał Louisa za łokieć, wcześniej wyłączając kuchenkę, by nie spalić posiłku i pociągnął Louisa do innego pomieszczenia. Liam przez chwilę chciał za nimi pójść, ale zaraz uświadomił sobie, o czym (a raczej o kim) ta dwójka będzie gadać i został na swoim miejscu. Nie powinno go tu być, nie powinien w ogóle przekraczać progu tego fantastycznego mieszkania, w ogóle nie powinien słuchać tego, co mówił Louis. Liam miał do siebie żal, że po prostu nie sprzeciwił się mu i nie pracował normalnie, w swoim warsztacie, tylko stał w domu obcego człowieka.

   Westchnął głęboko i przetarł twarz dłonią. Nie słyszał rozmowy Louisa i jego znajomego, tak naprawdę, wcale nie chciał jej słyszeć. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Louis nie nagada właścicielowi domu jakichś bzdur, na przykład, że to Liam chciał tutaj przyjechać, bo on nie chciał, chciał być szczęśliwy z Harrym i pragnął dowiedzieć się, kto jest szefem w tym całym gangu.

   Po niespełna trzech minutach, do kuchni wszedł Louis, a za nim czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Louis trzymał się za łokieć, za który wcześniej złapał go jego znajomy, a ten drugi uśmiechał się lekko, nie wyglądając już aż tak bardzo strasznie, jak jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej.

    – Dobrze, Ziemniaczku, chodź. – Liam zdziwił się na swoje przezwisko, jeszcze nikt go nigdy tak nie nazwał.

   Wymienił krótki kontakt wzrokowy z Louisem, a po chwili Louis po prostu wyszedł z pomieszczenia, a Liam został sam z obcym człowiekiem. Jednak postanowił iść za nim, Liam wykonał ku niemu pierwszy krok, a zaraz po tym serię kolejnych. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie idzie, dopóki nie przeszedł do pomieszczenia odstającego od reszty mieszkania, a mianowicie, do garażu. Zobaczył cztery auta, z czego jedno miało wykrzywioną maskę oraz zdarty lakier w kilku miejscach. Zmarszczył brwi, gdzieś już widział to auto, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć gdzie dokładnie.

    – Chciałbym, abyś naprawił to auto. – Mężczyzna wskazał na samochód z wykrzywioną maską. – Narzędzia masz tam. – Wskazał na ścianę, na której przywieszone było pełno narzędzi. – Kiedy ostatnio nim jechałem, coś świszczało i gruchotało pod maską. – Oparł się o maskę, przy okazji poprawiając fartuch.

   Liam pokiwał wolno głową, nadal zastanawiał się, co on w ogóle tutaj robił, ale teraz chociaż miał wyznaczone jakieś zadanie, co było na plus.

    – To dla ciebie ważne auto? – spytał Liam.

   Zdążył zauważyć, że ten samochód zdecydowanie różnił się cenowo od innych w tym pomieszczeniu. Chciał się tylko upewnić, że musiał uważać na coś, co było cenne dla tego mężczyzny.

    – Tak, można tak powiedzieć. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, dzięki czemu Liamowi zrobiło się ciepło na duchu. – Louis mówił, że jesteś bardzo dobrym mechanikiem, a ja właśnie takiego potrzebuje, bo pierwszy lepszy mechanik nie mógłby tknąć mojego ulubionego auta. – Liam uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, ale po chwili zamarł.

    – Louis powiedział, że jestem dobrym mechanikiem? – zapytał, otwierając szerzej oczy.

    – Wychwalał cię dość długo. – Mężczyzna zaśmiał się z miny Liama, a Liam mógł uznać jego śmiech za bardzo miły dla ucha, w ogóle głos tego faceta mu się podobał. – Wiem, że Louis rzadko kogoś wychwala, dlatego chciałbym, żebyś akurat ty naprawił ten samochód.

   Liam pokiwał głową po raz kolejny, był bardzo zdezorientowany. Nie sądził, że przez gardło Louisa przedostanie się coś więcej niż sarkazm bądź podtekst, a tu nagle dowiedział się, że on chwalił kogoś takiego jak Liam.

    – Rozumiem, ale... Wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć. – Potrząsnął głową na boki, unosząc przy tym brwi.

   Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho po raz kolejny, a następnie podszedł do Liama z uśmiechem.

    – Tak przy okazji, jestem Zayn. – Wyciągnął ku niemu rękę.

   Liam cieszył się, spotkał już drugą osobę, która się z nim normalnie przywitała. Był z siebie także dumny, bo najwidoczniej zrobił dobre wrażenie na Zaynie, skoro ten pierwszy wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń.

    – Liam – odparł, potrząsając ręką Zayna dość delikatnie.

   Wpatrywał się w oczy Zayna, kompletnie oczarowany ich kolorem. Uśmiechał się jeszcze szerzej, kiedy mógł dokładnie przyjrzeć się twarzy Zaynowi z bliska, uznał, że miał naprawdę śliczny uśmiech. Dopiero po chwili odsunęli się od siebie, a Zayn wyszedł, życząc mu powodzenia i mówiąc, że może już zacząć pracować. Liam uśmiechnął się ostatni raz, a następnie podszedł do auta i zaczął przegląd.

   Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, że Liam zatracił się w pracy po raz kolejny, nie zauważył, nawet gdy zaczął intensywnie ziewać. Skutecznie to ignorował, musiał pracować, a chciał zadanie jak najlepiej wykonać. Minęło już kilka długich, pracowitych godzin, a on wciąż stał przed autem i co chwila zmieniał narzędzie na inne, jego zdaniem, bardziej użyteczne w konkretnym wypadku. Marszczył brwi, ścierał pot z czoła, nawilżał swoje wargi, ale pracował, a to było najważniejsze.

   W końcu jednak ktoś przerwał jego pracę, a tym kimś był Zayn. Liam odwrócił się w jego kierunku, a gdy zobaczył, że ma on dla niego ciepły posiłek, uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Tym razem Zayn miał rozpuszczone włosy, które sięgały mu aż do ramion oraz nie miał na sobie fartucha.

    – Zrób sobie przerwę, ciężko pracujesz. – Zayn podszedł z obiadem do małego stolika, znajdującego się w kącie. Niedaleko znajdowała się też sofa. – Mam nadzieję, że lubisz spaghetti.

   Liam pokiwał głową i już z większym uśmiechem usiadł na krześle. Zayn przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego, przez co czuł się trochę niekomfortowo, ale w końcu złapał za sztuciec i owinął spaghetti na widelcu. Spróbował dania i dosłownie rozpłynął się pod jego smakiem. Zamknął oczy i jękną cicho, na co Zayn tylko zaśmiał się pod nosem.

    – Jest pyszne. – Liam wziął kolejną porcję. – Dziękuję.

   Wciąż uśmiechający się Zayn, wyszedł z pomieszczenia, wcześniej kiwając głową w podzięce. Liam mógł jeść w spokoju i napawać się posiłkiem przez jeszcze długi czas. Gdy wreszcie skończył, odetchnął głęboko i kolejny raz ziewnął. Zerknął na sofę i pomyślał, że jeśli położy się na chwileczkę, to nic wielkiego się nie stanie. Ruszył powolnym krokiem na mebel, przyznając sobie w duchu, że to świetny pomysł.

   Ułożył się wygodnie i zamknął oczy, nie przeszkadzało mu włączone światło. Przez jakiś czas walczył z zaśnięciem, ale w końcu się poddał, było mu zbyt dobrze, by nie zasnąć. Wygodna sofa, przepyszny posiłek i kilka godzin pracy zrobiły swoje, Liam w końcu usnął jak dziecko.

   Obudził się tylko raz, gdy poczuł, jak ktoś okrywa jego ciało kocem. Momentalnie się w niego wtulił, chciał podziękować temu komuś za tak dobry uczynek, ale niestety zasnął w przeciągu jednej sekundy i jedyne, co zdążył zrobić, to wymamrotać coś niezrozumiałego.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nareszcie pojawił się Zayn <3


	9. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mój Twitter – @Patish_Ravenko

   Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił Liam po przebudzeniu, było sprawdzenie godziny. Zerwał się z sofy nagle, przez sekundy nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Zobaczył na telefonie godzinę dziewiątą trzydzieści sześć i od razu westchnął głęboko i zrzucił z siebie koc. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i wszystko do niego dotarło. Był u Zayna, w jego garażu, musiał zasnąć, gdy położył się na chwilę po pysznej kolacji. Schował twarz w dłonie i znowu westchnął, nie sądził, że zaśnie tak szybko wczoraj. Wstał i skierował się do wyjścia z pokoju, musiał pogadać z Zaynem, o ile ten w ogóle był w domu. Na samą myśl, że mógł zostawić Liama samego, ciarki przeszły po plecach Liama.

   Liam na szczęście usłyszał dźwięki dochodzące z kuchni i dzięki nim trafił do pomieszczenia. Wcześniej wyczuł przyjemny zapach, co oznaczało, że Zayn gotował, a Liam lubił, jak Zayn gotuje, chociaż jak na razie jego potrawa go uśpiła. Kiedy tylko Liam przeszedł przez próg, zauważył Zayna, ale szybko odwrócił od niego wzrok, ponieważ stał on w samych, czarnych bokserkach i w tym samym fartuchu, co wczoraj. Liam zrobił kilka kroków ku niemu, uporczywie wpatrując się w podłogę.

    – O, obudziłeś się już. – Zayn odwrócił się w jego stronę, trzymając w dłoniach dwa talerze z jedzeniem.

   Zayn był uśmiechnięty, więc Liam pomyślał, że musiał mieć bardzo dobry humor. Liam starał się patrzeć mu tylko w oczy, nie chciał, by jego wzrok zjeżdżał na niższe partie ciała Zayna, bo to byłoby bardzo niegrzeczne i wulgarne zachowanie z jego strony.

    – Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mi spać tak długo? – spytał w końcu, siadając na jednym z krzeseł. – Powinienem być już w pracy!

    – Spokojnie, Ziemniaczku. – Zayn położył przed nim talerz. – Zrobiłem śniadanie.

   Liam dziwił się na aż tak spokojny ton Zayna, ale już nic nie powiedział, tylko rozłożył się wygodniej na krześle i spojrzał na naczynie. Potrawa, która się na nim znajdowała, wyglądała dość specyficznie, Liam nie wiedział, jak powinien zacząć ją jeść. Czy powinien użyć do tego widelca, łyżki czy może wciąż to w dłonie i po prostu jeść?

    – B-bo ja nie wiem, jak mam to jeść. – W końcu jego myśli wypłynęły na wierzch.

   Zayn zaśmiał się z tej wypowiedzi, a następnie wytłumaczył Liamowi, że to było curry i miał to jeść rękoma. Dla Liama to wciąż było dziwnie, nie był przyzwyczajony do takich dań, preferował raczej kawałek mięsa i ziemniaki do tego. Stwierdził jednak, że skoro Zayn przyszykował posiłek specjalnie dla nich, wypadało go zjeść, poza tym, był całkiem smaczny. Czasami tylko nie skupiał się na smaku, tylko na Zaynie i jego odsłoniętych ramionach i uśmiechu, który gościł na jego twarzy. Liam wtedy odczuwał wszechogarniające ciepło, miło było wiedzieć, że ktoś lubił spędzać z nim czas i tym kimś nie był tylko Harry.

   Liam wciąż jadł swoją porcję, kiedy Zayn ocierał usta chusteczką po zjedzonym posiłku. Liam zaczął rozmyślać o jednej rzeczy, więc przestał tak właściwie skupiać się na świecie zewnętrznym, dopóki nie uświadomił sobie czegoś.

    – Pewnie wyleją mnie z pracy – mruknął, ocierając kąciki swoich ust.

    – Nie wyleją, ja już o to zadbam. – Zayn uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, a Liam zmarszczył brwi.

    – A kim ty właściwie jesteś? – To pytanie opuściło jego usta zanim zdążył je przemyśleć.

    – Kimś z góry. – Wyszedł z pomieszczenia, posyłając Liamowi ostatnie spojrzenie.

   Kolejny raz nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, poznał kolejną osobę z „góry". Liam westchnął głęboko i odsunął od siebie talerz, nie był już głodny. Przesiadywał w Londynie ponad tydzień, a nawet nie był na tropie dowiedzenia się, kto jest szefem tego gangu Planka. Znał tylko Louisa oraz Zayna z „góry" oraz Harry'ego jako zwykłego sprzątacza. Wiedział, że żadna z tych trzech osób tak łatwo nie zdradzi tożsamości szefa nowemu pracownikowi, poza tym, ta informacja była dokładnie chroniona. Liam oparł się o krzesło i na chwilkę zamknął oczy.

   Cieszył się, że chociaż poznał dwie miłe osoby, mógł już przeboleć znajomość z Louisem. Uśmiechnął się niemrawo i postanowił jednak dokończyć posiłek, by Zaynowi nie zrobiło się przykro ani, żeby nie pomyślał, że śniadanie mu nie smakowało. Dopiero, gdy brał kolejną porcję pokarmu do ust, zorientował się, że nie wziął ze sobą szczoteczki do zębów. Jej zawsze musi brakować, pomyślał, jednak przeżuwając posiłek. Dania Zayna były po prostu za pyszne, by ich nie jeść.

   Liam odsunął od siebie pusty talerz i spojrzał przez ramię w poszukiwaniu Zayna. Zayn szedł ku niemu, ubrany w czarną, obcisłą koszulkę, skórzaną kurtkę oraz ciemnoniebieskie dżinsy. Miał włosy związane w koczka, na co Liam uśmiechnął się leciutko. Spodobały mu się włosy Zayna.

   Zayn i Liam wyszli z domu, wcześniej Liam odłożył talerz swój i Zayna blisko zlewu, za co dostał wdzięczny uśmiech od Zayna. Wsiedli do jednego z droższych aut, Liam miał nadzieję, że nic nie popsuje, ani nie wyleje picia na tapicerkę. Zapiął pasy bezpieczeństwa, a następnie oparł się wygodnie o siedzenie i przymknął oczy. Nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że znowu zaczął myśleć i nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że Zayn włączył cicho grające radio. Kiedy ruszyli, Liam zaczął bawić się swoimi palcami, to w jakiś dziwny sposób pozwalało mu się skupić.

   Dopiero po jakichś pięciu minutach jazdy uświadomił sobie, o czym tak naprawdę zapomniał. A może raczej... o kim?

    – Zapomniałem o Harrym! – powiedział trochę za głośno, zwracając na siebie całą uwagę Zayna.

    – Harry? – spytał Zayn podejrzliwie.

    – Mój przyjaciel. – Liam szybko wyjaśnił, a następnie zrezygnowany otarł swoją twarz. – Jak ja mogłem o nim zapomnieć...

    – Harry Styles? – Zayn zerknął na niego, gdy zatrzymali się na czerwonym świetle.

    – Yyy... tak. Znasz go? – Liam ściągnął brwi i popatrzył się na Zaynie przenikliwym wzrokiem.

    – Nie osobiście, ale wiele o nim słyszałem. – Zayn znów skupił się na drodze, a Liam zastanowił się nad jego słowami.

   Kto mógł obsesyjnie interesować się Harrym na tyle, by opowiadać Zaynowi o tym chłopaku?

    – Od Louisa?

    – Tak, przyjaźnimy się. – Zayn odpowiedział od razu, a Liam rozszerzył swoje oczy.

    – Louis ma przyjaciół? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. Zatkał sobie usta dłonią po tym co powiedział, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie cofnie tych słów. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem tego powiedzieć. Nie mów mu tego! – Poprosił, rękę wciąż trzymając w pobliżu ust.

   Zayn roześmiał się szczerze, a przy tym pokiwał głową. Liam uznał to za swego rodzaju obietnicę, że Louis nigdy nie dowie się o tym, że Liam wątpi w jego umiejętności nawiązywania znajomości. Reszta drogi minęła Zaynowi i Liamowi w ciszy, Zayn tylko czasem uśmiechał się szerzej, ale Liamowi to nie przeszkadzało, mógł podziwiać jego uśmiech ile tylko chciał.

   Kiedy dojechali do pracy, Liam odpiął pasy i zerknął na Zayna. Otworzył drzwi i wysiadł z pojazdu, a następnie pochylił się, by móc pożegnać Zayna.

    – Do zobaczenia. Tylko tym razem postaraj się nie zasnąć na mojej kanapie. – Liam widząc uśmiech Zayna nie czuł się aż tak bardzo skompromitowany, ale wciąż chciał zapaść się pod ziemię.

   Pożegnał się krótko z Zaynem, a następnie ruszył do swojego miejsca pracy żwawym tempem. Musiał znaleźć Harry'ego i go przeprosić za to, że ten pewnie jechał na rowerze do pracy. Chyżo poruszał się pomiędzy korytarzami, a kiedy dostrzegł brązowe loki Harry'ego, odetchnął.

    – Harry, przepraszam, że musiałeś jechać do pracy sam. – Podszedł do chłopaka, ale od razu tego pożałował, ponieważ Harry trzymał w dłoni szmatkę i bił nią Liama. – Odłóż to, przepraszam!

   Harry bił go coraz mocniej, więc Liam musiał złapać go za ramiona i nim potrząsnąć. Niestety, Harry wyrwał się mu i rzucił w niego szmatką. Liam chciał normalnie porozmawiać z Harrym, ale nie miał możliwości, Harry zachowywał się jak opętany.

    – Nienawidzę cię! – Liam miał szczerą nadzieję, że te słowa wypowiedział pod wpływem chwili. – Chciałbym jechać do pracy sam! – Teraz Liam nic nie rozumiał.

   Na chwilę zaprzestał swych ruchów, ale od razu tego pożałował, bo Harry trafił w jego twarz kolejną szmatką. Liam złapał za nią i mocno ją ścisnął, wkurzył się nieco i za wszelką cenę chciał się dowiedzieć, o co chodziło Harry'emu. Zrobił kolejny krok w jego kierunku i tym razem postanowił zmusić go do rozmowy.

    – Co się stało? – spytał, a gdy Harry złapał za jedno z cięższych narzędzi, od razu zasłonił twarz rękoma i cofnął się. – Zostaw to i ze mną porozmawiaj!

   Harry przez chwilę wahał się nad jego propozycją, skończyło się na tym, że Harry z wielką niechęcią odłożył narzędzie. Liam powoli odsunął dłonie od twarzy i znów spróbował przybliżyć się do Harry'ego. Tym razem Harry po prostu stał, wpatrywał się w Liama nieobecnym wzrokiem, może w tej chwili opracowywał plan, jakby zniszczyć Liama tylko za pomocą siły umysłu?

    – Jechałem z Louisem. – Harry skierował się w stronę krzesła, a następnie na nim usiadł. Liam jednak nie mógł się ruszyć, nie rozumiał, co właśnie Harry do niego powiedział. – Usiądź, wyjaśnię ci wszystko.

   Liam powolutku pokiwał głową, podszedł niepewnie do drugiego krzesła i usiadł na nim, wciąż wpatrując się w Harry'ego. Widział, jak Harry ma czerwone policzki i zaczął zastanawiać się, co Louis takiego zrobił, że zawstydził Harry'ego.

    – Coś ci zrobił? – Liam położył dłoń na czole Harry'ego w celu sprawdzenia, czy ten nie ma gorączki.

   Harry od razu potrząsnął głową i wziął głęboki oddech. Liam postanowił pozwolić mu się wypowiedzieć w pełni, nie chciał mu przerywać. Chciał być przyjacielem.

    – Czekałem sobie na ciebie, a kiedy długo nie przyjeżdżałeś, stwierdziłem, że pojadę rowerem. – Przełknął ślinę. – Jechałem sobie nim kawałek, ale nagle usłyszałem krzyk: „Harry, kochanie! Zmęczysz się zaraz, chodź do mnie!". Odwróciłem się od razu i przyśpieszyłem, ale... nie zauważyłem, że jadę prosto na śmietniki. – Harry złapał swoją twarz w dłonie, a Liam wpatrywał się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. – Spadłem z roweru i go wygniotłem, a na dodatek... mam siniaka na tyłku! – Tym razem Liam pozwolił sobie na malutki uśmieszek.

   Widząc, jak Harry się uspokaja, postanowił go zachęcić do dalszego opowiedzenia mu tej historii.

    – Co było dalej? Louis się z ciebie śmiał? – Harry od razu zaprzeczył głową.

    – Wyszedł z auta i pomógł mi wstać, przy okazji poklepał mnie po tyłku, mówiąc, że on tylko czyści mi spodnie. – Harry znowu był czerwony jak burak. – Wszystko jeszcze byłoby w miarę normalne, gdyby nie to, ile jechaliśmy do pracy. – Liam wysłał mu pytające spojrzenie. – Louis jechał jakieś pięćdziesiąt na godzinę, kazałem mu przyśpieszyć, ale on mnie w ogóle nie słuchał! Ugh, jechaliśmy z godzinę, jak nie dłużej. – Harry oparł swoją głowę o dłoń i zaczął wpatrywać się w Liama.

    – Nie przesadzaj, nie mogliście jechać aż tak wolno – powiedział Liam przez śmiech.

    – Traktor nas wyprzedził, a wcześniej na nas trąbił! – Harry prawie krzyknął, a Liam próbował się opanować. – Dlaczego po mnie nie przyjechałeś?

   Liam wszystko mu wytłumaczył, sam parę razy czuł się podczas tego skompromitowany. Głupio mu było, że zasnął u Zayna, ale porównując siebie z Harrym, zdecydowanie bardziej wolał swoją sytuację i to wcale nie dlatego, że polubił Zayna i po prostu miło było mu spędzić czas z takim człowiekiem.

_***Kilka godzin później***_

   Payne właśnie skończył swoją pracę u Zayna i wyszedł z garażu. Musiał jeszcze tylko oznajmić Zaynowi, że wychodzi i będzie mógł wrócić do domu i w spokoju odpocząć. Prawdą było to, że Liam najchętniej posiedziałby sobie, po prostu nie przejmując się niczym. Przekroczył próg kuchni i znalazł tam Zayna, który właśnie coś przygotowywał, Liam nie mógł dokładnie zobaczyć co.

    – Wychodzę – oznajmił Liam krótko, a kiedy Zayn odwrócił się w jego kierunku, uśmiechnął się lekko. – Do zoba-

    – Nie zostaniesz może na herbatce? – Liam nie miał mu tego za złe, że wtrącił się w jego wypowiedź.

   Liam chwilkę zastanawiał się nad propozycją, nie miał tak właściwie nic do stracenia. Poza tym, herbata wydawała się być świetną opcją po ciężkim dniu pracy. Pokiwał głową, a Zayn rozpromienił się i zaproponował Liamowi, by ten usiadł przy stoliku w salonie. Liam niemrawo podszedł do jednego z dwóch krzeseł, wpatrywał się w ogromną szybę, a raczej na widok za nią. Z tego miejsca było widać las, więc Liam miał pewność, że nikt nie będzie ich podglądać. Uniósł jeden kącik ust, widok bardzo mu się spodobał. Oparł się wygodniej na krześle i zerknął w stronę kuchni, gdzie widział, jak Zayn przygotowuje herbatę.

   Po chwilę Zayn ruszył ku niemu, trzymając dwie szklanki w dwóch dłoniach. Liam już z daleka mógł wyczuć ich piękny zapach, a kiedy Zayn położył przed nim herbatę, zauważył, że pachnie jeszcze lepiej. Chwilę wpatrywał się w Zayna, który również wpatrywał się w niego i stwierdził, ze mogliby się wpatrywać w siebie jeszcze dłużej i nie prędko by im się to znudziło. Bynajmniej nie Liamowi.

    – Chciałbym ci podziękować za to, że zgodziłeś się naprawić dla mnie auto. – Zayn przerwał ciszę.

    – Zgodziłem się? – zdziwił się Liam. – To nie miała być moja praca?

   Zayn zmarszczył brwi i upił łyk swojej herbaty.

    – Louis nie spytał cię o zgodę, prawda? – odparł zrezygnowany, a Liam od razu pokiwał głową. – Więc ja to zrobię. Czy chciałbyś naprawić dla mnie to auto?

    – Nie. – odparł Liam, udając zupełnie poważnego.

   Przez pierwsze sekundy Zayn otwierał coraz szerzej oczy, a następnie zaczął szukać czegoś po kieszeniach.

    – Yyy... to ja mogę ci wypłacić już pieniądze... – Zayn wciąż szukał czegoś w kieszeni.

    – Żartowałem, okej? – Zaśmiał się Liam. – Chciałem być śmieszny. Jasne, że się zgadzam.

   Zayn odetchnął z ulgą i także się uśmiechnął, a potem wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Liama.

    – A więc umowa stoi. – Liam wpatrywał się w oczy Zayna, a następnie złapał delikatnie jego dłoń i powoli nią potrząsnął.

   Rozmowa dalej potoczyła się sama, Liam głównie słuchał tego, co Zayn miał mu do opowiedzenia. Liam lubił słuchać, lubił także głos Zayna, więc nie przeszkadzało mu to, że Zayn opowiadał mu o temacie, o którym on nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Co chwila upijał łyk swojej dobrej herbaty, patrzył w piękne oczy Zayna i ani razu nie sprawdził godziny w telefonie.

   Gdy chciał wziąć jeszcze jednego łyka swojej herbaty, zorientował się, że wszystko wypił. Przez chwileczkę wpatrywał się w szklankę i zastanawiał się, czy to aby nie dobry moment, by już pójść. Szybko jednak odrzucił tę myśl, odłożył naczynie i skupił się tylko na Zaynie i jego przecudownej historii.

 


	10. IX

    Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy przypomniał sobie ostatnią rozmowę z Zaynem. Liam od pięciu dni chodził do niego na herbatki, zawsze po pracy, zawsze towarzyszył im dobry humor. Była niedziela, a Liam właśnie stał przed samochodem i sprawdzał, czy wszystko już działa. Chciał wykonać zadanie dla Zayna jak najlepiej, dlatego bardzo długo siedział u Zayna podczas tych wszystkich dni, po pracy od razu do niego przyjeżdżał, pracował, jadł z Zaynem obiad, pracował i wypijał herbatkę. Można by pomyśleć, że to stało się monotonne i nużące, jednak dla Liama każde spotkanie było niesamowite i na pewno zabawne. Liam i Zayn rozmawiali o wielu sprawach, głównie to Zayn mówił, ale Liamowi to nie przeszkadzało, przyzwyczaił się do tego. Lubił patrzeć, jak Zayn pod koniec swoich opowieści zanosił się śmiechem lub czasem udawał oburzonego. Liam ogólnie lubił patrzeć na Zayna, tego nie dało się ukryć.

   Liam bardzo polubił tego mężczyznę, polubił nawet jego dom, który z początku wydawał się dla niego zbyt nowoczesny. Przyzwyczaił się do wszechogarniającej go czerni i bieli i pokochał ją. Lubił swoje miejsce pracy, a także stolik, przy którym siadał z Zaynem i popijał herbatkę. Można rzec, że polubił być w życiu Zayna i, dopóki Zaynowi to odpowiadało, nie miał zamiaru z niego znikać.

   Payne wszedł do samochodu i odpalił silnik. Jednocześnie chciał już skończyć naprawiać to auto, ale nie wyobrażał sobie dnia bez przychodzenia do Zayna i pracowania tutaj. Uśmiechnął się smutno, gdy wyjmował klucz ze stacyjki. Postanowił dłużej nie przeciągać oddania w pełni sprawnego samochodu jego właścicielowi, więc podszedł do drzwi i zawołał Zayna po imieniu. Wykorzystał chwilę i sprawdził godzinę. Dochodziła piętnasta, więc Liam od razu pomyślał o tym, że będzie musiał wrócić do swojego domu i ponudzić się przez resztę godzin. Westchnął cichutko, a usłyszawszy zbliżające się kroki, podszedł do auta i z powrotem włożył kluczyk w stacyjkę i uruchomił auto.

   Zayn pojawił się wraz z Louisem dokładnie w momencie, gdy silnik zaczął pracować. Zayn spojrzał najpierw na Liama, potem na swoje auto, a na końcu na Louisa. Louis stał zobojętniały, jak zwykle nic go nie ruszało, a Zayn uśmiechnął się szeroko i podszedł do Liama z szeroko rozłożonymi ramionami.

    – Dobra robota. – Uścisnął go krótko oraz poklepał po plecach.

   Liam poczuł się dziwnie samotny, kiedy Zayn się od niego odsunął i podszedł sprawdzić, jakie zmiany zastosował Liam w silniku. Payne stał i przyglądał się Zaynowi, dokładnie widział, jak ten odgarnia kosmyk swoich czarnych włosów za ucho. Liam przez chwilę nawet ignorował Louisa, który pewnie wciąż stał w progu i opierał się o framugę drzwi. Liam czuł dumę, bo Zayn się uśmiechnął i puścił w jego stronę oczko, co oznaczało, że Liam wykonał naprawdę dobrą pracę.

   Następnie, Zayn stanął przy Louisie, a Liam wpatrywał się w tę dwójkę i nie mógł uwierzyć, że byli w stanie się ze sobą przyjaźnić. Postanowił jednak nie mówić tego na głos.

    – No, to skoro skończyłeś bawić się w mechanika – Louis w końcu się odezwał – to możemy zobaczyć, jak sobie radzisz na torze i, czy Zayn nie przepuścił cię bez powodu. – Liam zmarszczył brwi na te słowa, a Zayn szybko uderzył Louisa w ramię.

   Louis wydał z siebie krótkie „Ał!", natomiast Zayn zacisnął zęby i spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale średnio mu to wychodziło. Liam wpatrywał się w dwójkę mężczyzn, nic nie rozumiejąc.

    – Louis chciał powiedzieć – zaczął Zayn, zwilżając uprzednio swoje wargi – że zasugerowałem, że mógłbyś... brać udział w wyścigach, wiesz... podobno dobrze się ścigasz... – Zrobił chwilę przerwy, a Liam wciąż próbował zrozumieć. – Czekam na was w salonie, jadę z wami na ten tor. – Zayn szybko wyszedł, a Louis spojrzał za nim, jakby chciał go zabić.

   Mimo że Louis wciąż pocierał swoje ramię i widać było, że nie miał żadnej ochoty na rozmowę, Liam nawilżył swoje usta i zaryzykował:

    – Co to było? – Pierwsze pytanie, jakie mu przyszło do głowy. – Dlaczego tak powiedziałeś? Czemu Zayn tak zareagował? – Louis po prostu wywrócił oczami, w tym momencie Liam wiedział, że niczego przydatnego się nie dowie.

    – Chodź, już. – I miał rację.

   Ruszył za Louisem obecny tylko ciałem. Zastanawiał się, kiedy Zayn mógł obserwować go podczas jazdy, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Liam ścigał się tylko tego feralnego dnia, gdy trafił do szpitala, a tam nie dostrzegł kogoś podobnego do Zayna. Ewentualnie ten Pan X miał podobne oczy do niego, ale Liam miał pewność, że to nie był Zayn, po prostu nie. Nagle przyszło mu na myśl, że to mógł być przyjaciel Zayna, przecież Zayn był naprawdę miłym facetem, więc miał wielu przyjaciół i na pewno tam był ktoś, kogo Zayn znał. A Zayn dowiedział się o tym, że Liam prawie wygrał wyścig i dlatego stwierdził, że dobrze jeździł. Liam odetchnął cichutko, taka wersja zdarzeń była według niego najbardziej prawdopodobna.

   Wszedł do salonu, a tam czekał na niego i Louisa, ubrany w skórzaną kurtkę, Zayn. Liam nie spojrzał na niego, miał nadzieję, że on nie jest na niego zły za to, że to Louis powiedział coś głupiego, ale wolał nie kusić losu. Puścił Louisa i Zayna najpierw, wyszedł ostatni z domu, a także ostatni podszedł do auta stojącego przed domem. Louis i Zayn jechali w aucie Louisa, Liam dziękował w duchu, że nie musiał tam teraz z nimi siedzieć i wysłuchiwać ich rozmowy. Był przekonany, że teraz będą się kłócić, a on nie lubił się kłócić, na pewno nie z takimi osobami jak Louis i Zayn.

   Louis ruszył dość gwałtownie i szybko, dlatego Liam musiał szybko skupić się na drodze. Wpatrywał się w tył samochodu Louisa przez całą drogę, tylko czasami zerkał na kłócących się mężczyzn. Widział, jak ci wymachują rękoma, Louis raz szybko zahamował, przez co Liam prawie w niego uderzył. Po jakichś trzydziestu minutach drogi nareszcie samochód Louisa się zatrzymał, a obydwóch mężczyzn wysiedli z niego. Liam odpiął pasy, odetchnął głęboko i zdecydował się do nich wyjść.

   Podszedł do nich zdezorientowany, nawet nie wiedział, gdzie byli, a Louis i Zayn uparcie milczeli. Liam odchrząknął nerwowo i dopiero wtedy Louis się obudził. Zaczął tłumaczyć Liamowi trasę, a Liam miał szczęście, ponieważ nie była ona jakoś bardzo skomplikowana. Wszystko szło dobrze do pewnego momentu, gdy Louis odezwał się już z tym swoim nonszalanckim tonem.

    – Nawet się nie trudź, Liamku, to ja tu jeżdżę najlepiej, więc to nie będzie nic złego, jak będziesz miał czas gorszy od mojego. – Liam już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie było mu to dane.

    – Że niby to ty jeździsz najlepiej? – Zayn prychnął. – Chyba w snach, Tomlinson.

    – Czyżbyś coś sugerował, Malik? – Louis spojrzał na Zayna z małym, pogardliwym uśmieszkiem.

    – Pragnę ci przypomnieć, że to ja jeżdżę lepiej od ciebie od jakichś... dwudziestu pięciu lat? – Tym razem Louis prychnął.

    – Ja wiem, że ty często marzysz, ale słuchaj, to już przesada. – Louis nagle udał zmartwionego i przyłożył dłoń do czoła Zayna. – Masz gorączkę, zapisać cię do psychiatry?

   Liam chciał im jakoś przerwać, ponieważ kłótnia zaczęła zaostrzać. Kilka razy próbował coś powiedzieć, ale zawsze kończyło się na tym, że jego głos nie równał się głosowi jednemu z dwójki mężczyzn. W końcu Liam nie wytrzymał i uniósł leciutko rękę w górę. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu ktoś go zauważy i, choć wiedział, że to nie najlepszy sposób, to tylko to mu pozostało.

    – Tak, Liamku? – Louis zauważył jego podniesioną dłoń po dwóch minutach, a Liam natychmiastowo ją opuścił.

    – Możecie przestać się kłócić? – Liam próbował zabrzmieć choć troszkę groźnie, ale kompletnie mu to nie wyszło. Zamiast tego wydawało mu się, że brzmiał jak zastraszony pies.

   Zayn westchnął głęboko i machnął ręką w kierunku Louisa. Liam uznał to za koniec ich kłótni i ruszył w stronę swojego samochodu. Otarł twarz dłonią, drugą ręką otworzył drzwi od auta. Zapiął pasy bezpieczeństwa, sprawdził lusterka. Kiedy uznał, że wszystko było gotowe, uruchomił silnik. Widział, jak zmierzał ku niemu Zayn, więc otworzył szybę i przygotował się na jakiś długi monolog z ust Zayna.

    – Uważaj na przedostatnim zakręcie, okej? – Liam pokiwał głową, mógł z bliska przyjrzeć się twarzy Zayna. Usłyszał od niego jeszcze kilka innych wskazówek, czego się nie spodziewał. – Powodzenia, Ziemniaczku.

   Liam uśmiechnął się leciutko w jego stronę, a Zayn się oddalił. Payne zamknął okno, podjechał pod wyznaczone przez Louisa miejsce i wyruszył dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym Louis mu kazał.

   Był dość optymistycznie nastawiony do jazdy, nie jeździł jeszcze na czas, więc miał nadzieję, że wyjdzie mu jak najlepiej. Starał się jechać jak najszybciej, w głowie wciąż miał wskazówki od Zayna, które okazały się niezwykle przydatne w niektórych sytuacjach. Liam kilka razy zacisnął usta w cienką linię, gdy musiał mocniej przyhamować, raz zdarzyło się, że ścisnął kierownicę tak mocno, że dokładnie było widać jego białe knykcie.

   Po jakichś dwudziestu minutach, Liam dostrzegł dwie znajome sylwetki. Przyśpieszył jeszcze trochę i ominął ich, a następnie zakręcił, by łatwiej było mu wrócić do miasta. Zatrzymał się niedaleko Louisa i Zayna oraz wyszedł z auta, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o swoim wyniku. Louis wpatrywał się w telefon i rozmawiał o czymś z Zaynem, Liam zakładał, że chodziło o jego czas, który Louis odmierzał w minutniku w telefonie. Powoli podszedł do nich, a Zayn uśmiechnął się w jego kierunku.

    – Mogło być lepiej – mruknął Louis, zanim Zayn zdążył się odezwać.

    – Było świetnie. – Zayn uśmiechnął się w jego kierunku, a następnie zerknął na Louisa i przewrócił oczami tak, by Liam świetnie to widział.

   Liam uśmiechnął się na ten gest, dobrze było mu czuć, że Zayn próbował jakoś pocieszyć go po niemiłym – i, jego zdaniem, nieszczerym – komentarzu Louisa. Louis powiedział Liamowi, gdzie mają się jutro spotkać i to było ostatnim, co od niego usłyszał. Liam pokiwał wolno głową, Louis wrócił do szukania czegoś w telefonie, a Zayn zerkał to na Liama, to na Louisa.

    – Mam jeszcze coś zrobić czy mogę już jechać do domu? – dopytał Liam.

    – Ta, ta, jedź już sobie – odparł zamyślony Louis.

   Liam wysłał krzywy uśmiech Zaynowi i odwrócił się z zamiarem dostania się do swojego samochodu. Chciał już odpocząć, jazda go zmęczyła, cały czas był bardzo skoncentrowany na drodze i dopiero teraz odczuł tego skutki. Liam był już w odległości mniejszej niż dwadzieścia metrów od auta, kiedy poczuł czyjąś dłoń na swoim nadgarstku i obrócił się szybko.

    – A co z naszą herbatką? – zapytał Zayn i bardzo powoli puścił Liama.

   A Liam musiał bardzo się powstrzymywać przed złapaniem jego dłoni z powrotem.

    – A chcesz ją ze mną wypić? – Liam uniósł swoje brwi, na razie skrywał uśmiech.

    – Oczywiście, Ziemniaczku. – Dopiero wtedy uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaproponował Zaynowi, by pojechał z nim.

   Wsiedli razem do samochodu i po prostu siedzieli w ciszy. Liam minął Louisa, który wciąż uparcie wpatrywał się w telefon, ale nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi. Co jakiś czas zerkał na Zayna, który oparł swoją głowę o szybę i miał przymknięte oczy. Liam starał się jeździć tak, by nie najeżdżać na żadne wypukłości lub dziury, bo nie chciał narazić Zayna na ból głowy.

   Dojechali do domu Zayna, Zayn pierwszy wyszedł z pojazdu. Liam poszedł za nim, wcześniej poprawiając swoją koszulkę i ocierając twarz. Kiedy tylko przekroczył próg domu Zayna, skierował się do stolika, przy którym zawsze siadali i zaczekał na herbatę. Obserwował widoki za ogromnym oknem, przy okazji mógł się wyciszyć, a dźwięki dochodzące z kuchni były dla niego niesłyszalne. Dopiero gdy Zayn przyniósł mu herbatę, skupił całą swoją uwagę na Zaynie.

   Chwilkę porozmawiali sobie o bezsensownych rzeczach, tym razem obydwoje chcieli posiedzieć w ciszy, ale Liam nie potrafił. Nie potrafił nie zapytać, dlaczego Zayn zachował się tak, a nie inaczej.

    – Dlaczego zareagowałeś tak na słowa Louisa? – Upił wielki łyk herbaty, ciepło rozprzestrzeniło się po całym jego ciele.

   Widział, jak Zayn zareagował na to pytanie; zacisnął szczękę oraz dłoń; zmrużył oczy. Liam miał nadzieję, że tym razem nie przesadził i nie przekroczył granicy zaufania. Pragnął po prostu dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Zayn uderzył Louisa z tak błahego powodu. Bo to był błahy powód, prawda?

    – Nie twoja sprawa, Liam. – Po raz pierwszy wymówił jego prawdziwe imię, Liam przełknął ślinę na ten dźwięk. – Zresztą, mam dużo papierkowej roboty, więc lepiej już idź.

   Liam nie śmiał nawet odezwać się do Zayna. Po prostu wstał, zasunął za sobą krzesło i wyszedł z domu Zayna, do którego zdołał przywiązać się w tak krótkim czasie. Nie przyznawał tego, ale w jakiś sposób zabolało go serce, poczuł się skrzywdzony. Nie wiedział, dlaczego Zayn zachował się tak w stosunku do niego, nie czuł się winny. Może nie potrafił poskromić swojej ciekawości, ale to nie była jego wina.

   Usiadł na miejscu kierowcy i włączył silnik. Kiedy tylko usłyszał cicho grające radio, wyłączył je. Zayn musiał je wcześniej włączyć, a on nawet tego nie zauważył.

    – Ja chcę cię tylko poznać – mruknął sam do siebie, gdy wyjeżdżał z posesji Malika.

 


	11. X

   Liam zignorował nową wiadomość w telefonie, skupiał się tylko i wyłącznie na jeździe. Zapamiętał dokładnie nazwę ulicy, gdzie miał spotkać się z Louisem; Liam miał naprawdę świetną pamięć. Wymagała tego od niego praca, nieraz musiał zapamiętywać długie ciągi liczb, numery telefonów, tablice rejestracyjne. Liam westchnął cicho, gdy przypomniał sobie o swojej pracy. Siedział już od ponad dwóch tygodni w Londynie, a nadal niczego nie znalazł, jedynie przysporzył sobie kłopotów. Fakt, poznał dwójkę naprawdę świetnych ludzi, ale cały czas ogarniały go wątpliwości – czy było warto? Czy chciał utrzymywać przy sobie Zayna, który teraz prawdopodobnie był na niego zły za jego dociekliwość? Czy chciał chronić Harry'ego i grać z nim w szachy? Odpowiedź była banalna, uzmysłowił ją sobie. Oczywiście, że chciał.

   Payne od dawna nie zaznał takich znajomości jak z tą dwójką. Nie liczył Louisa, to była raczej toksyczna relacja. Liczyło się dla Liama jednak to, by nie stracić Zayna i Harry'ego, ponieważ przyjaźń zawsze była dla niego ważna, Liam po prostu czasem jej nie miał. Teraz zacisnął usta w wąską linię i postanowił sobie, że przeprosi Zayna i wytłumaczy swoje zachowanie, był pewny, że Zayn to zrozumie i mu przebaczy. Liam uśmiechnął się na samo przypomnienie sobie Zayna, ale szybko przybrał poważną minę, gdyż zbliżał się do miejsca spotkania.

   Widział kilku ludzi oraz samochody, więc zatrzymał się niedaleko nich. Kolejny raz odetchnął, odpiął pasy i wziął telefon w dłoń. Zobaczył wiadomość od nieznanego numeru. Wpatrywał się w numer od dłuższego czasu, umiałby go powiedzieć z pamięci. Dopiero po chwili wszedł w wiadomość i odczytał: _„Powodzenia, Ziemniaczku :))"._ Już było dla niego wiadome, kto napisał tę wiadomość. Zapisał sobie kontakt w telefonie jako _Zayn_ i sam zaczął pisać wiadomość zwrotną.

    _„Dziękuję :) Nadal jesteś na mnie zły?" –_ czuł się jak głupia nastolatka, pisząc to. Nawet uśmiechał się w dziwny sposób jak one, był po prostu miło zaskoczony, że Zayn postanowił do niego napisać. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd on mógł wziąć jego numer, ale pomyślał, że zapyta go o to później. _Zresztą, pewnie jest zajęty_ , przeszło mu przez myśl, gdy przez pięć minut nie odzyskał odpowiedzi ze strony Zayna. Już z troszkę lepszym humorem wyszedł z auta i skierował się ku ludziom, których widział wcześniej. Nigdzie nie widział Louisa, ale nie zdziwił się, że Louis nie przyjechał na czas. Stanął gdzieś z boku i co jakiś czas zerkał na telefon, czując się jeszcze bardziej głupio niż wcześniej.

   Po kolejnych pięciu minutach dostrzegł, a raczej usłyszał, Louisa, który krzyczał na wszystko i na wszystkich. Przełknął ślinę i schował telefon, miał nadzieję, że Louis nie wyżyje się akurat na nim. Liam widział, jak Louis niósł coś w jednej z teczek, wyglądało to dość dziwnie. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie Louisa z teczką, na pewno nie z czarną i elegancką. Podszedł jeszcze bliżej i zaczął wsłuchiwać się w to, co mówił Louis, co chwila, bawiąc się swoimi palcami.

   Gdy Louis skończył i rozdał wszystkim pieniądze, odciągnął Liama od tłumu na jego prośbę i wyjaśnił dokładnie, co ma robić. Użył tylko kilku przekleństw, więc Liam nie wykrzywiał twarzy w dziwnym grymasie aż tak często. Po całej rozmowie dostał od Louisa dwa tysiące funtów oraz rozkaz wejścia do auta i wygrania kilku wyścigów.

   Liam musiał chwilkę odetchnąć, by móc ruszyć na pierwszy wyścig. Chciał już poczuć tę nutkę adrenaliny, spodobała mu się za pierwszym razem, teraz był pewny, że ta także mu się spodoba. Musiał dość długo czekać, ale, jego zdaniem, było warto. Kiedy tylko wystartował szybciej od swojego przeciwnika i był na prowadzeniu przez właściwie cały wyścig, poczuł się najlepiej, jak nigdy wcześniej. Mocniej wcisnął pedał gazu, zacisnął palce na kierownicy i zmrużył oczy. Przekroczył linię mety o wiele szybciej od swojego przeciwnika i z łatwością wygrał podwojoną wartość, co zaryzykował. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, gdy przyjmował wygraną. Jeszcze kilka wyścigów, pomyślał i podjechał gdzie indziej.

   Przez jakieś pięć godzin był na jeszcze sześciu wyścigach, każdy wygrał z łatwością, ale z każdego czerpał satysfakcję. Przypomniał sobie, że Louis kazał zebrać się całej grupie w tym samym miejscu, co rano, o trzynastej, więc podjechał w tamto miejsce i wysiadł z samochodu, wcześniej zabierając wszystkie pieniądze. Widział, jak Louis zbierał od innych ludzi ich nagrody i podszedł do nich. Widział, że miał najwięcej papierowych banknotów w dłoniach i uśmiechnął się, gdy Louis zabrał od niego pieniądze i kolejny raz wziął go na stronę.

    – Ile wygrałeś wyścigów? – Louis zmrużył oczy i ściągnął brwi.

    – Wszystkie, w których brałem udział... siedem. – Liam podrapał się po karku. – To było banalnie proste – dodał.

   Nie był pewien, czy jego odpowiedź spodobała się Louisowi, ponieważ ten powiedział do niego tylko: „Poczekaj chwilę, Liamku, tylko gdzieś zadzwonię" i odszedł kawałek. Liam włożył dłonie do kieszeni i spuścił wzrok, zastanawiał się, czy może nie powiedział czegoś nie tak. Ostatnio miał wrażenie, że jego nieporozumienia właśnie wynikały z tego, że mówił nieprzemyślane rzeczy. Otarł pot z czoła i spojrzał na Louisa, który zbliżał się ku niemu z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

    – Za piętnaście minut stąd jedziesz – mruknął do niego i odszedł.

   Liam chciał się o coś zapytać, ale pamiętał też, żeby nie narzucać się ludziom i zbędnie nie pytać. Zwiesił głowę, dopiero teraz poczuł poczucie winy, uraził w jakiś sposób Zayna i to go przytłaczało. Liam poszedł w kierunku swojego auta, wciąż mając nadzieję, że SMS od Zayna oznaczał to, że on wcale nie był na niego zły i mu szybko przebaczył. Liam nie rozumiał targających w nim emocji, nigdy się tak nie czuł. Westchnął głęboko i oparł się o samochód, nie chciał zadręczać się takimi myślami.

   Co chwila zerkał na telefon, wmawiając sobie, że tylko sprawdzał godzinę, a nie wiadomości. Nagle do niego dotarło to, że może Zayn uraził się, bo... Liam zapytał? Nie, to było głupie. Zaczynał już dramatyzować, więc zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę, a następnie wciągnął powietrze.

   Usłyszał dźwięk nadjeżdżającego samochodu i stwierdził, że to jeden z samochodów Zayna, który stał w garażu, podczas gdy Liam naprawiał jego wyjątkowe auto. Liam zdziwił się, że to akurat Zayn tutaj przyjechał, myślał raczej, że ten był bardzo zajęty. Schował dłonie do kieszeni spodni, a Zayn podjechał do niego i otworzył szybę. Liam podszedł wolno do samochodu i pochylił się, by być na równi z Zaynem. Nie widział jego twarzy zbyt dobrze, ale zdążył zauważyć to, że Zayn związał swoje włosy w koczka, bynajmniej ich nie widział.

    – Będziesz pracował gdzie indziej. – Liam ściągnął brwi i wysłał Zaynowi pytające spojrzenie. – Wszystko wyjaśnię ci na miejscu. Wsiadaj do swojego auta i jedź za mną. – Liam po prostu kiwnął głową i podszedł do swojego samochodu.

   Odpalił silnik i już parę sekund później ruszył za Zaynem, marszcząc przy tym brwi zdezorientowany. Nie rozumiał już niczego, do tego uczucia nie mógł się przyzwyczaić. Niestety, wielu rzeczy nie rozumiał, wielu nie mógł zrozumieć. Oparł się wygodniej o siedzenie, sterował kierownicą swobodnie, to nie było nic w porównaniu do wyścigów. Liam właśnie w takich chwilach miał ochotę zadzwonić do swojego przyjaciela – Harry'ego – by móc mu się wyżalić, ale nie chciał przeszkadzać mu w pracy, poza tym, nie mógł prowadzić rozmowy telefonicznej w trakcie jazdy.

   Zayn w końcu gdzieś skręcił, a Liam posłusznie zrobił to samo. Okazało się, że obydwoje wylądowali w garażu. Liam zaparkował w tym samym czasie co Zayn i wyszedł z samochodu. Miał już dość siedzenia, chciał albo z kimś porozmawiać, albo chociaż się poruszać. Zamknął drzwi od samochodu i odwrócił się w stronę Zayna i zamurowało go. Zayn nie miał koczka, nie miał tak właściwie połowy swoich włosów.

   Zayn ściął się, był u fryzjera, a Liam wpatrywał się w niego i stwierdził, że wyglądał jeszcze lepiej, choć tęsknił za jego długimi pasemkami włosów. Jednak teraz, z postawionymi włosami, ułożonymi bardziej na lewą stronę z perspektywy Zayna, Zayn prezentował się po prostu idealnie. Liam szybko odwrócił od niego wzrok, by nie wyjść na kogoś dziwnego i skierował się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, które zobaczył już wcześniej.

   Wykonał pierwsze dwa kroki, ale ktoś złapał go za dłoń, więc szybko odwrócił się i mógł podziwiać nową fryzurę Zayna jeszcze dłużej.

    – Ziemniaczku, ja nie byłem na ciebie zły. – Zayn nerwowo zagryzł wargę, a Liam uznał to za bardzo urocze. – Po prostu... Louis powiedział nieprawdę, a ja nie chciałbym, żebyś wierzył w takie bzdury. – Liam wolno pokiwał głową, wciąż czuł, że dłoń Zayna nie wypuściła jego dłoni. – Przepraszam, jeśli cię uraziłem, Ziemniaczku, nie chciałem, naprawdę. – Zayn miał teraz minę zbitego szczeniaczka i Liam nie potrafiłby mu nie wybaczyć.

    – Nic się nie stało, rozumiem cię. – Chwilę wpatrywał się w jego cudne oczy. – Czy teraz możesz wyjaśnić mi, co ja tu robię? – Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

   Zayn zaśmiał się cichutko i puścił dłoń Liama, a następnie ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Liam szedł za nim, miał już o wiele lepszy humor. Cieszył się, że wszystko sobie wyjaśnili, wreszcie Liam mógł uśmiechnąć się szczerze i szeroko. Nie minęła nawet minuta, a Zayn zaczął opowiadać mu o nowym miejscu, cały czas przy tym gestykulując. Liam obserwował wszystko z zaciekawieniem, znajdował się w biurze, wcześniej miał z nim do czynienia codziennie. Starał się zapamiętać wszystkie miejsca, żeby potem nie mieć problemu z poruszaniem się po budynku.

   Przez cały czas się uśmiechał, szczególnie wtedy, gdy Zaynowi zabrakło powietrza i musieli zatrzymać się przy dozowniku z wodą, by Zayn mógł zapić się zimnej wody z kubeczka. Liam wiedział, że Zayn dużo mówił, lubił to, ale czasami Zaynowi brakowało powietrza. Liam był dumny z tego, że Zayn mu tak zawzięcie o wszystkim opowiadał, ponieważ to oznaczało, że chciał dla niego jak najlepiej. Doceniał jego starania, bardzo, choć może i tego nie okazywał.

   Pod koniec trasy Liam trafił do jednego z większych biur, nie widział jeszcze wszystkich, ale mógł stwierdzić, że to było największe, jakie tutaj widział. Okazało się, że to było stanowisko Zayna. Od razu pomyślał, że Zayn musiał być bardzo szanowany w gangu, skoro dostał tak wielkie pomieszczenie. Stanął u progu i obserwował, jak Zayn wyciągał z jednej szufladki opakowanie z herbatką. Już podczas podróży do biura powiedział, że z chęcią by ją wypił z Liamem, a jako że w Liama biurze nie było nic, sam wszystko musiał wziąć.

   Zayn zaparzył herbatkę i obwieścił, że zostaną na razie tutaj, a podczas rozmowy Zayn obiecał, że wyjaśni Liamowi, jakie będzie pełnił obowiązki. Liam od razu się zgodził; biuro Zayna był dość przytulne, choć nadal pomalowane w dwóch przeciwnych sobie kolorach. Liam jednak zdążył przyzwyczaić się do tego, przyzwyczaił się również do nowej fryzury Zayna, ale wciąż podziwiał ją tajemnie i miał ochotę dotknąć jego włosów. To było naprawdę dziwne uczucie dla Liama, ale nie przejmował się tym. Popijał spokojnie herbatkę, wpatrując się naprzemiennie w oczy i włosy Zayna, a Zayn tylko udawał, że tego nie widział.

    – Dobra, Ziemniaczku, twoja praca – zaczął Zayn i skupił całą swoją uwagę na Liama – będzie polegała na tym, że będziesz jeździł wraz z grupą Louisa na większe wyścigi. – Liam nie chciał jechać tam akurat z Louisem, ale raczej nie miał większego wyboru, więc siedział cicho. – Często będziecie jeździć na kilka dni, z dała od Londynu. – Zayn czekał, aż Liam przyswoi sobie tę informację. – A na razie, właściwie będziesz siedział w biurze i pomagał z papierową robotą. – Uśmiechnął się.

   Liam odwzajemnił uśmiech, praca wydawała się dobra, tylko zamieniłby Louisa na Zayna, ale nie narzekał.

   Gdy wypili swoje ciepłe napoje, Zayn rozprostował się i z uśmiechem powiedział, że teraz mogą przejść do biura Liama (oczywiście nie użył jego imienia, tylko ksywki _Ziemniaczek_ ). Liam szedł sobie spokojnie obok Zayna, kiedy ten nadal mówił. W pewnym momencie Liam pokręcił z rozbawienia głową, gdy Zayn zaczął się słodko jąkać. To było naprawdę urocze.

   Kiedy Liam przekroczył próg swojego nowego biura, zaniemówił. Był świetnie urządzony, mimo że kolory ścian mogły być cieplejsze, Liamowi biała farba kojarzyła się z domem Zayna, więc to w pełni zaakceptował. Na jego biurku stał komputer, obok papiery, naostrzone ołówki oraz długopisy, widział wiele teczek, przyborów biurowych. Miał własne szafki i jedną większą szafę, zapewne na płaszcze i tym podobne. Liam uśmiechnął się do Zayna, a ten odwzajemnił uśmiech, ukazując swoje zęby.

    – Przyjdę do ciebie później, Ziemniaczku. – Złapał go za ramię i lekko je ścisnął w przyjacielskim geście. – Miłej pracy, dasz sobie radę. – Wyszedł.

   Liam od razu zasiadł przy komputerze i włączył go. Rozsiadł się wygodniej w czarnym, skórzanym fotelu i stwierdził, że był _naprawdę_ wygodny. Obrócił się w nim, mając uśmiech na twarzy. Był zadowolony, a nawet lepiej. Może i kochał nutkę adrenaliny, ale siedzenie w biurze weszło mu już w nawyk, zbyt długo pracował na tym stanowisku, by całkowicie z niego zrezygnować. Kolejna zmiana pracy mu się jak najbardziej spodobała, miał nadzieję, że będzie coraz lepiej.

   Między sprawdzaniem poszczególnych informacji myślał o Zaynie i o jego postawie wobec niego. Zastanowił się, czy mieli prawo nazywać siebie przyjaciółmi? Zayn wyglądał, jakby lubił Liama, nie był nawet na niego zły, przeprosił go, choć to Liam cały czas obwiniał siebie. Spędził naprawdę wiele czasu z Zaynem, długo siedzieli i rozmawiali, Liam mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że mu ufał. Ale wciąż się zastanawiał.

   Na szczęście pochłonął się w nowej pracy i jego myśli na temat Zayna zniknęły na tyle, by Liam mógł normalnie funkcjonować.

 


	12. XI

   Liam zerknął na Nialla, który posłał mu pokrzepiający uśmiech, dzięki czemu Liam mógł spokojniejszy słuchać Louisa. Liam słuchał, ale myślami był przy analizowaniu swojej kilkudniowej pracy. Mógł śmiało stwierdzić, że wiele dowiedział się o Louisie, Zaynie, poznał Nialla oraz innych ludzi. Lubił ich wszystkich – może tylko Louisa lubił najmniej, ale pomińmy to – i miał poczucie, że i oni go lubili. Liam starał się być jak najmilszy i najbardziej pomocny, a oni to doceniali. W grupie Louisa nie było wielu ludzi; był Jaymes Young, jeden z rozsądniejszych; Byun Baekhyun, Koreańczyk o wielkim poczuciu humoru; Ashton Irwin o świetnych pomysłach; Niall Horan, czyli jeden z zabawniejszych ludzi i Dean Winchester, ten najbardziej szalony, najbardziej dogadujący się z Louisem. Liam niemrawo uśmiechnął się, a zaraz potem skupił tylko na tym, co mówił Louis.

   Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na wysłuchiwanie jego zirytowanego głosu, ponieważ usłyszał dzwonek telefonu oraz poczuł wibrację w prawej kieszeni spodni. Widział minę zdenerwowanego Louisa, więc szybko wyciągnął telefon. Chciał już wyciszyć urządzenie, gdy dłużej przyjrzał się zdjęciu osoby, która do niego dzwoniła.

    – Wyłącz. Ten. Telefon – polecił Louis.

   Liam tylko pokręcił głową i odebrał. Wstał ze swojego miejsca, zasunąwszy za sobą krzesło, czuł morderczy wzrok Louisa na sobie. Wiedział, że ta osoba nie zadzwoniłaby do niego bez wyraźnego powodu, a to, że usłyszał w słuchawce szloch utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że Harry'emu coś się stało.

    – Li-Liam, ja prze-przepraszam, że dzwonię... – Usłyszał zapłakany głos Harry'ego w słuchawce. – A-ale j-ja... – Chłopak zalał się łzami.

   Liam zmarszczył brwi i uciszył dłonią Louisa, który niemo mówił mu, żeby odłożył ten telefon i wrócił do spotkania. Harry próbował ułożyć jeszcze jakieś zdanie, ale nie wychodziło mu to za bardzo, co chwila brakowało mu oddechu. Liam usłyszał kilka razy jęki Harry'ego, ale w końcu złapał się za głowę i odetchnął.

    – Harry, uspokój się. – Dostrzegł kątem oka, że Louis spiął się na te słowa. – Opanuj płacz i powiedz, co się stało – dodał.

   Louis podszedł do niego i już chciał wyrwać mu telefon, ale Liamowi udało się uratować urządzenie. Szeptem powiedział Louisowi, żeby ten się opanował, o dziwo, Louis właśnie to zrobił. O ile można nazwać opanowaniem się chodzenie w kółko i poprawianie włosów.

    – J-ja... – Chłopak znowu próbował skleić jakieś sensowne zdanie, ale z tym samym skutkiem, co poprzednie próby. – B-bo mnie...

   Liam stwierdził, że taka rozmowa nie ma sensu i postanowił pojechać po Harry'ego. Spytał się go, gdzie Harry siedzi, a ten niemrawo odpowiedział, że w magazynie, w pracy. Liam pokiwał szybko głową i zakończył połączenie, wcześniej dodając, że do niego przyjedzie, a następnie spojrzał na zdenerwowanego Louisa.

    – Muszę iść – Liam schował telefon do kieszeni spodni i skierował się w stronę drzwi. – Możemy prze-

    – Jadę z tobą. – Louis wyprzedził go i zaczął iść przed siebie. – Zebranie zakończone! – krzyknął przez ramię.

   Liam szybko go nadgonił, przy okazji szukał kluczyków od auta w kieszeni spodni. Wraz z Louisem zbiegli ze schodów i pognali do garażu, a Liam musiał przyznać, że nigdy nie widział Louisa tak zdenerwowanego. Pomyślał, że Louis mógł mieć uczucia i, że naprawdę mógł interesować go Harry. Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na przemyślenia, bo już jakieś dwie minuty później znalazł się wraz z Louisem w garażu. Liam chciał podejść do swojego samochodu, ale Louis był szybszy i podszedł do swojego auta.

    – Jedziemy moim – zarządził, otwierając drzwi.

   Payne nie miał wyboru, więc podszedł od drugiej strony i usiadł na miękkim siedzeniu. Nie zdążył nawet zapiąć pasów, gdy Louis wcisnął pedał gazu i wytrącił go przy tym z równowagi. Liamowi dopiero na drodze udało się zapiąć pasy bezpieczeństwa, Louis jechał jak szalony. Liam miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zabije ich tak szybką jazdą. Teraz musieli – Liam stwierdził, że siedzieli w tym razem – pomóc Harry'emu i dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Harry płakał. Liam snuł podejrzenia na temat śmierci jego dziadka, ale miał szczerą nadzieję, że jego przypuszczenia nie okażą się prawdą.

   Louis dojechał do byłej pracy Liama w jakieś dziesięć minut, przez ten cały czas nie powiedział ani słowa. Liam sam też nie miał ochoty na pogawędki, czekał na moment, bo podbiec do Harry'ego i dowiedzieć się, co lub kto był przyczyną jego stanu. Nerwowo stukał palcami o kolana, sprawdzał godzinę bądź wpatrywał się w mijane okolice, dziękując, że Louis jednak umiał jeździć i nic im nie było.

   Liam odpiął pas wcześniej, a gdy się zatrzymali, wysiadł z auta. Krzyknął przez ramię „Jest w magazynie!" i już słyszał za sobą kroki Louisa. Liam biegł ile sił w nogach, przebiegał korytarze z zawrotną prędkością. Przekroczył próg magazynu i od razu dostrzegł Harry'ego, który właśnie unosił głowę, by spojrzeć na nową osobę w pomieszczeniu. Gdy tylko zorientował się, że tą osobą był Liam, wstał ze stołka i zaczął podążać w jego kierunku, wycierając po drodze łzy. Liam podbiegł do niego i od razu go przytulił, to był instynkt, poza tym sam Harry wyciągnął w jego kierunku ręce, jakby naprawdę potrzebował bliskości drugiej osoby.

   Głaskał Harry'ego uspokajająco po plecach, kiedy Louis wbiegł zdyszany do pomieszczenia. Od razu spojrzał na Harry'ego, trzymanego przez Liama w ramionach i odetchnął głęboko. Patrzył Liamowi w oczy z pytającym spojrzeniem, ale Liam tylko wzruszył ramionami, jeszcze nie wiedział, co się dokładnie stało. Pięć minut później czuł, że Harry się uspokoił, więc puścił go i popatrzył w jego zapłakane oczy.

    – Co się stało? – spytał, a serce go bolało, kiedy zauważył, jak Harry zaciska usta, by się nie rozpłakać.

   Jednak tym razem Harry odetchnął głęboko i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Liam trzymał jego ramię w pocieszającym geście, tylko raz zerknął na Louisa, który się niecierpliwił.

    – Zwolnili mnie. – Liam od razu rozszerzył swoje oczy. – B-bo dowiedzieli się, że nie mam... osiemnastu lat. – Harry schował swoją twarz w dłonie.

   Liam zerknął znacząco na Louisa, którego twarz nie wyrażała żadnej emocji.

    – Kto cię zwolnił? – spytał chłodno, wyciągając z kieszeni dżinsów telefon.

   Harry wydukał imię i nazwisko osoby, która zniszczyła mu życie i znów schował twarz w dłoniach. Liam widział, że Harry nie miał na to wszystko siły, bardzo współczuł nastolatkowi, ale nie wiedział jak mu pomóc. Ponownie go przytulił, tym razem lżej, szepnął mu do ucha trzy głupie słowa „Wszystko będzie dobrze". Harry pokręcił głową, na co Liam uścisnął go mocniej, nie chciał, by Harry dostał ataku złości.

    – Nie utrzymamy się z dziadkiem bez tych pieniędzy. Wyrzucą nas z mieszkania. A mnie nigdzie indziej nie przyjmą, bo nie mam tych osiemnastu lat. – Z każdym kolejnym słowem, jego głos się załamywał.

   Liam wciąż głaskał go po plecach, uspokajał oraz zapewniał, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Po raz pierwszy chciał, żeby Louis był obok i jakoś pocieszył Harry'ego, bo on sam był fatalnym pocieszycielem.

    – Gdzie jest Louis? – W normalnych okolicznościach Liam pomyślałby, że Harry ma wysoką gorączkę, ale tym razem nie zdziwiło go to pytanie.

   Zanim Liam zdążył się odezwać, dostrzegł Louisa. Louis uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, więc Liam miał nadzieję, że zrobił coś przydatnego i pocieszającego dla Harry'ego, na przykład zamówił dla niego milion czekolad mlecznych bądź wykupił wycieczkę do Kalifornii. Liam puścił Harry'ego i obydwoje zaczęli wpatrywać się w Louisa, pytając go wzrokiem, dlaczego się tak cieszy.

    – Twój szef został zwolniony. – Klasnął wesoło w dłonie, a usta Harry'ego się otworzyły. – Plus... Zostajesz moją prywatną asystentką! – Louis uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej, a Harry po prostu nie wiedział, co zrobić. – Będziesz zarabiał jakoś tak dwa... nie, trzy razy więcej... – Z każdą sekundą uśmiech wkradał się na usta Harry'ego. – Plus czasem wynagrodzenia, ale to-

    – Dziękuję! – Harry rzucił się na niego i zgniótł swoimi chudymi ramionami. – Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję... – Louis przez chwilę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

   Szybko jednak wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni spodni i podał go Liamowi, szepcząc bezgłośnie „Zdjęcie, zdjęcie". Liam, po chwilowym otumanieniu, wziął od niego przedmiot i wykonał upragnioną fotografię. Na zdjęciu Louis jedną dłonią obejmował Harry'ego, a drugą pokazywał kciuk w górę. Liam oddał Louisowi telefon, wpatrując się w Harry'ego. Liam wiedział, że Harry bał się Louisa, więc zastanawiał się, dlaczego postanawiał przytulać go tak długo. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że Louis tak mocno trzymał Harry'ego, że ten po prostu nie miał szans wydostać się z jego uścisku. Zmarszczył brwi i przyglądał się dalszemu rozwojowi akcji.

   Chciał zainterweniować, gdy Louis wciąż nie pozwalał uwolnić się Harry'emu, chociaż ten się wyrywał. W końcu jednak Harry krzyknął, a Louis bardzo niechętnie go puścił. Harry powiedział, że idzie po swoje rzeczy, a Liam pokiwał głową wraz z Louisem. Gdy tylko Harry się oddalił, Louis pogrzebał chwilę w telefonie, a Liamowi zajęła chwila, by mógł zobaczyć, że ustawił zdjęcie swoje i Harry'ego na tapetę. Uznał, że to było na swój sposób urocze.

    – Miło, że chciałeś pomóc Harry'emu. – Liam uśmiechnął się w jego stronę.

   Louis prychnął.

    – Teraz będę mógł go bezkarnie podglądać – powiedział z uśmiechem.

   Liam wywrócił oczami. Niektórzy jednak nigdy się nie zmienią, pomyślał. Stał obok Louisa jeszcze przez chwilę i znosił jego zachwycanie się nową tapetą, dopóki nie dostrzegł Harry'ego z plecakiem przewieszonym przez ramię. Uśmiechnął się leciutko w jego kierunku, a Louis nawet go nie zauważył, tylko cały czas wpatrywał się w ekran telefonu. Liam zaczął luźną rozmowę z Harrym, obydwoje czekali, aż Louis zwróci na nich uwagę. Kiedy to się w końcu stało, ruszyli w stronę auta Louisa. Harry, na prośbę Louisa, usiadł z przodu, a Liam usadowił się za nim na tylnym siedzeniu.

    – Jadłeś coś? – spytał Liam, gdy spostrzegł, że Harry złapał się za brzuch. – Zjadłeś obiad od dziadka?

   Harry od razu pokręcił głową, a Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko. Liam spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, a Louis tylko zmienił biegi i przyśpieszył.

    – Ja z Harrym pójdę do restauracji, a ciebie odwiozę do pracy, Liamku – oznajmił, na co Harry od razu złapał mocniej pasek od torby i pochylił się, by móc patrzeć Louisowi w oczy.

    – Nie! Mój dziadek specjalnie zrobił dla mnie obiad, nie będę go wyrzu-

    – Daj go Liamowi. – Przerwał mu Louis. – On chętnie zje taki domowy obiadek, prawda? – Liam przełknął ślinę, ale starał się uśmiechnąć.

    – Pewnie – odparł i popatrzył w oczy Harry'emu. – Wy musicie porozmawiać o twojej nowej pracy.

    – Nie wierzę, że się z tobą zgadzam. – Louis zerknął na Harry'ego, który niechętnie wyciągał z torby obiad. – Jaką kuchnię lubisz? Włoska, chińska?

    Harry mruknął coś w odpowiedzi i podał pudełeczko z jedzeniem Liamowi. Payne przyjął je ze sztucznym uśmiechem, a następnie oparł się o siedzenie i zignorował Louisa i Harry'ego. Współczuł Harry'emu, że ten będzie musiał spędzać z Louisem tak dużo czasu, ale rozumiał też, że Harry potrzebował pieniędzy. Liam miał tylko nadzieję, że Louis nie będzie zbyt wymagający i pozwoli oswoić się Harry'emu z myślą, że od teraz będzie musiał mu pomagać i już nie będzie mógł się przed nim chować. Liam westchnął ciężko, gdy wychodził z auta Louisa i skierował się w stronę wejścia od biura.

   Szybko znalazł się w swoim biurze, przechodził przez korytarze zamyślony. Zagubiony we własnych myślach zasiadł także na siedzeniu, włączył komputer i niemrawo otworzył wieczko od pudełka. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że jego obiad okazał się plackiem jabłkowym. Wzruszył tylko ramionami i zaciągnął się zapachem swojego ulubionego deseru. Wstał i poszukał łyżki w jednej z szuflad, ponieważ jeszcze wczoraj umył sztuciec po jednym posiłku i go schował. Gdy tylko go znalazł, usiadł znowu na miękkim krześle i wpisał w Internet „napędy hybrydowe". Wczytał się w tekst, zajadając się kawałkiem placka.

   Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy do jego biura wszedł Zayn. Zayn nie mówił nic przez jakiś czas, po prostu go obserwował przy pracy. Uśmiechnął się raz czy dwa, gdy Liam zmarszczył brwi, ale jeszcze siedział cicho. Podszedł do niego powoli, a dostrzegłszy co zajada Liam, ściągnął brwi.

    – Ziemniaczku, co tam masz? – spytał, pokazując podbródkiem placek jabłkowy.

   Liamowi zajęło chwilkę, żeby zorientować się, co się stało. Kiedy dostrzegł rozbawionego Zayna, odetchnął cichutko, a na jego twarz wstąpił uśmiech. Oblizał swoje wargi i ukroił kawałek placka jabłkowego.

    – Zwykły placek jabłkowy. – Zayn zmarszczył brwi, a Liam spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. To była dość znana potrawa w Wielkiej Brytanii, sądził, że wszyscy zjedli chociażby jeden kawałek placka jabłkowego w swoim życiu. – Jadłeś kiedyś? – dopytał.

   Zayn pokręcił głową i usiadł na skrawku jego biurka. Liamowi brwi wystrzeliły do góry, a wraz z nimi całe ciało. Liam szybko nałożył kawałek ciasta na widelec i uśmiechnął się leciutko.

    – Co ty robi- – Zayn nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, ponieważ Liam włożył mu widelec do ust a plackiem.

    – Jedz – polecił Liam, widząc niezadowoloną minę Zayna.

   Zayn na początku chciał wypluć ciasto, widelec drażnił jego gardło, więc zakrztusił się lekko. Jednak, Liam szybko wyciągnął sztuciec z jego ust i pozwolił delektować się ciastem. Liam uśmiechał się głupkowato podczas oglądania Zayna. Miał nadzieję, że nic poważnego nie zrobił mu widelcem, ale stwierdził, że Zayn miał się dobrze, gdy ten uśmiechnął się leciutko i pokiwał głową.

    – Pyszne – stwierdził, przeżuwając ostatni kęs. – Kto robił?

    – Dziadek Harry'ego – odpowiedział Liam, nakładając na widelec kolejną porcję, tym razem dla siebie.

   Nie przeszkadzało mu to, że jedli z Zaynem ten sam posiłek jednym widelcem. Nie czuł do Zayna żadnego obrzydzenia, nie przeszkadzało mu to. Poza tym był prawie pewien, że Zayn nie był na nic chory i niczym go nie zarazi.

   Widząc pytający wzrok Zayna, zaczął opowiadać wszystko, co zdarzyło się w ciągu dnia. Co jakiś czas karmił Zayna ciastem, ten się nie sprzeciwiał, a Liam za każdym razem się uśmiechał. Kiedy wreszcie skończył opowieść, Zayn odetchnął cichutko.

    – Na miejscu Harry'ego wolałbym zostać zwolniony.

   Liam zaśmiał się nerwowo, a Zayn zerknął na zegarek. Powiedział, że on musi już wracać do pracy, ale Liam może jechać do domu. Liam pokiwał głową i podziękował mu za spędzony razem czas oraz zaczął sprzątać po sobie. Wyłączył komputer, umył sztuciec i schował go do szuflady. Pudełeczko także umył i włożył je do jednej z szafek. Nie wiedział, czy nie powinien oddać je Harry'emu, ale na razie nie miał jak się z nim skontaktować. Był prawie pewny, że Louis zabiłby go, gdyby usłyszał dzwonek dzwoniącego telefonu z jego kieszeni spodni, dlatego wolał nie ryzykować.

   Wyszedł z biura, obracając na palcu kluczyki od samochodu. Miał ochotę pojeździć, musiał też trochę poćwiczyć. Wsiadł do auta z polepszonym humorem i pojechał tam, gdzie będzie miał spokój. Liam miał w zwyczaju to, że bardzo często zatracał się w jakiejś czynności, przestawał wtedy myśleć i działał u niego wtedy głównie instynkt. Tak było i teraz.

   Przyśpieszał, zwalniał, skręcał, wpadał w kontrolowane poślizgi. Adrenalina buzowała w jego żyłach, pokochał to uczucie, wręcz uzależnił się od niego. Jeździł naprawdę długo, kilka godzin, podczas których nie myślał. Nie zawracał sobie głowy Harrym i Louisem, ignorował nawet Zayna. Wtedy liczyła się tylko droga i pragnienie szybkości.

   Kiedy Liam się opanował, dostał lekkiego poczucia winy, że tak po prostu wszystko olewał, ale usprawiedliwiał się tym, że każdy przecież musi myśleć o sobie. Liamowi nie było łatwo, od niego wiele zależało, dlatego, jego zdaniem, mógł czasem zapomnieć o wszystkich i skupić się na rzeczach ważniejszych. Potarł swoje czoło, gdy dostrzegł, że brakuje mu paliwa. Złapał mocniej kierownice i od razu skręcił w ulicę, na której znajdowała się stacja benzynowa.

   Zaparkował i wysiadł z auta. Wykonywał wszystkie czynności automatycznie, nie zastanawiał się nad nimi za bardzo. Z ulgą stwierdził, że wziął ze sobą wszystkie pieniądze, jakie miał, ponieważ nie dość, że musiał zapłacić za benzynę, chciał jeszcze zajść do sklepu po najpotrzebniejsze przedmioty. Poszedł zapłacić i wrócił do auta, jego następnym celem był mały sklepik monopolowy.

   Jechał tylko jakieś pięć minut, przez ten czas postukiwał palcami w nieznanym nikomu rytmie. Zaparkował samochód, sprawdził, czy wszystko ze sobą wziął i wysiadł. Żeby dotrzeć do sklepu, musiał przejść przez jedną z uliczek, więc schował dłonie w kieszenie i ruszył. Nikogo nie słyszał i to dodało mu odwagi, przecież Londyn nie był aż tak niebezpieczną dzielnicą. Co z tego, że sam był w najniebezpieczniejszym gangu, gdzie dla niektórych zabijanie było na porządku dziennym. Przeklął swoje myślenie i wykonał kolejne kroki.

   Gdy usłyszał dźwięk odbezpieczania broni, zamarł. Wyciągnął dłonie z kieszeni i, dzięki temu, mógł osłonić swoją twarz przed czyjąś pięścią. Liam nie miał czasu na przemyślenie strategii, po prostu odtrącił przeciwnika na jak najdalszą odległość. Na jego nieszczęście, nie walczył z jedną osobą, tylko z czterema. Widział, że jedna osoba miała broń, a pozostałe trzy od razu rzuciły się na Liama. Liam próbował ich odgonić, gdy grzebali w kieszeni jego spodni, zdecydował się nawet na krzyk, ale jeden z gości uciszył go dłonią. Liam cały czas wpatrywał się w pistolet, dla niego najważniejsze było to, aby nie został on użyty. Gdy wyswobodził jedną dłoń z uścisku, szybko wykonał krok w stronę mężczyzny z bronią i wytrącił mu ją z ręki. Teraz chociaż mnie nie zabiją, pomyślał.

   Liam był dość opanowany, szykował się na ból. Jeden z mężczyzn uderzył go w twarz, a on, nie zdążywszy się jakoś obronić, mógł tylko złapać swój obolały policzek i oprzeć się o ścianę. Dwójka ludzi przestała go przeszukiwać, Liam wiedział, że zdobyli już to, czego szukali. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie byli zwolennikami wyżywania się na swoich ofiarach i dadzą mu już spokój. Uchylił delikatnie swoje powieki i wtedy ktoś znowu go uderzył, tym razem w brzuch. Skulił się nieco, a z jego gardła wydobył się cichy jęk. Złapał się za uderzone miejsce i spróbował się podnieść, co przez pierwsze sekundy szło mu dość opornie.

   Jego napastnicy zdążyli już odejść, a Liam przeczuwał, że szli szukać jego samochodu, ponieważ zabrali mu kluczyki i ogólnie wszystko. Liam chciał biec do nich i jakoś odzyskać swoje rzeczy, ale był osłabiony, poza tym wiedział, że nie miał z nimi szans. Kiedy wreszcie mógł się normalnie wyprostować, odetchnął i spróbował brać miarowe oddechy. Miał ochotę przekląć, ale żaden wulgaryzm nie opuścił jego ust, ponieważ to zniesławiłoby jego dobre imię.

   Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić. Nie miał pieniędzy, by zapłacić za swój pobyt w motelu. Nie miał w Londynie żadnej rodziny, a nie był pewny, czy Harry by go przyjął w swoje progi, bo miał dość mały dom, poza tym, Louis mógł go jeszcze nie wypuścić ze spotkania. Jedyną osobą, do której mógł zwrócić się o pomoc, był Zayn, ale Liam długo zastanawiał się, czy nie będzie nachalny. Nie chciał narzucać się Zaynowi, ten miał swoje życie, do którego Liam tylko troszkę należał i nie był do końca pewny, czy Zayn nie będzie miał go dość. Westchnął głęboko i wyszukał telefonu w kieszeni, ale go nie znalazł. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść i ruszył do sklepu, ponieważ nie miał pieniędzy, by zadzwonić z budki telefonicznej.

   Znał numer Zayna na pamięć, potrzebował tylko telefonu. Dziękował sobie, że miał taką pamięć do liczb, bo dzięki niej już parę minut później dzwonił do Zayna z telefonu pani sprzedawczyni. Liam zagryzł swoją wargę, gdy usłyszał głos Zayna. Stresował się, że Zayn go nie przyjmie, tylko powie, że był zbyt zajęty i nie miał czasu dla Liama. Tego Liam się bał z jego strony, bał się odrzucenia.

   Powoli zaczął tłumaczyć, co się stało. Został zalany pytaniami ze strony Zayna, czy wszystko z nim w porządku i Liam tylko troszkę skłamał, że nic mu napastnicy nie zrobili, tylko ukradli mu wszystkie rzeczy, które miał wtedy przy sobie. Nie chciał dodatkowo obciążać Zayna tym, że miał teraz napuchnięty policzek i może zakrwawioną dolną wargę, którą i tak mimo wszystko zagryzał.

   Zayn zapewnił, że po niego przyjedzie zaraz po tym, jak Liam podał mu nazwę ulicy, na której się znajdował. Zakończył połączenie i oddał telefon sprzedawczyni z nikłym uśmiechem. Wyszedł ze sklepu, nawet gdyby chciał, to nie mógłby nic kupić. Ta myśl dobijała go chyba najbardziej, Liam był teraz kompletnie spłukany i nie wiedział, jak sobie z tym poradzi. Usiadł na jednym z brukowych schodków blisko ulicy, żeby mógł widzieć, kiedy Zayn nadjedzie i schował twarz w dłonie.

   Nie widział swojego auta, co oznaczało tylko jedno – napastnicy odnaleźli je i uciekli. Liam zastanawiał się, co powie swojemu szefowi i jak bardzo ten będzie na niego zły. Liam zastanawiał się dość długo, wiedział, że jeżeli posiedzi trochę u Zayna, to i tak nie będzie mógł zostać tam na dłuższy czas. Liam zarabiał teraz pieniądze, ale wypłatę miał dostać dopiero pierwszego lipca, czyli za czternaście dni.

   Liam czuł, że wykorzysta Zayna, jeśli u niego zostanie. Przez chwilę chciał do niego zadzwonić i odwołać wszystko, ale ani nie miał telefonu, ani pewności, czy Zayn ustąpi mimo jego próśb.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :((


	13. XII

   Dostrzegł samochód Zayna i wstał powoli z bruku, otarł swoją zmęczoną twarz oraz wykonał pierwszy krok w stronę ulicy. Pomachał do Zayna, a ten zatrzymał się obok niego. Liam przymknął oczy, przygotowywał się na tłumaczenie wszystkiego dokładnie. Zayn wysiadł z auta i od razu podszedł do Liama, pierwsze, co zrobił, to dotknął leciutko jego policzka i zmarszczył brwi.

    – Zayn, nie musisz mi pomagać, ja nie chcę się narzu-

    – Nawet tak nie mów. – Zayn mu przerwał, tym razem dotknął delikatnie jego wargi. Liamowi przeszedł prąd po ciele, przymknął oczy pod wpływem dotyku Zayna, który był bardzo subtelny i przyjemny. – Jedziemy od razu do mnie. Musisz odpocząć. Boli cię coś jeszcze? – Liam zaprzeczył głową, brzuch bolał go tylko trochę, a on nie chciał martwić Zayna.

   Wsiadł do samochodu i oparł się o siedzenie. Miał ochotę na sen, najlepiej w jakimś miękkim łóżku, ale najpierw musiał dojechać do domu Zayna. Jednocześnie też nie mógł go obciążać, Zayn przecież miał swoje życie i może nie życzył sobie, żeby ktoś przesiadywał cały czas w jego domu?

    – Daj, zapnę cię. – Zayn pochylił się nad Liamem i zapiął jego pasy. Liam spojrzał na niego spod przymrużonych powiek, mógł głównie oglądać jego kruczoczarne włosy, ale dla niego to i tak był wspaniały widok. Podziękował mu skinieniem głowy i znowu zamknął oczy. – Jak chcesz, to śpij – dodał szeptem i wyłączył radio.

   Liam jednak nie chciał spać, musiał porozmawiać dzisiaj z Zaynem i podziękować mu jeszcze z tysiąc razy. Po prostu odpoczywał, był wdzięczny Zaynowi za to, że wyłączył radio, bo jechali teraz w ciszy – przerywanej tylko dźwiękami oddychającego Zayna, ale to Liama uspokajało – i mógł trochę pomyśleć. Zastanawiał się, jak odwdzięczy się Zaynowi za wszystko, Zayn robił dla niego tak dużo. Przenocował go raz, robił dla niego pyszne obiady i egzotyczne herbatki, martwił się o niego i przyjeżdżał, gdy Liam go o to poprosił. Zastanowił się, czy tak właśnie wyglądała prawdziwa przyjaźń, bo chociaż wcześniej już takowej zaznał, ta wydawała mu się być inna. Nie wiedział, czym to było spowodowane, ale to uczucie intrygowało go na tyle, by chciał poznawać Zayna jeszcze i jeszcze, chciał spędzać z nim wiele chwil i po prostu być blisko niego. Kochał z nim rozmawiać, uwielbiam słuchać jego opowieści. Poza tym, nie oszukując się, Zayn wyglądał bardzo dobrze, był przystojny, za takiego Liam go uważał. Liam westchnął cichutko i otworzył oczy akurat wtedy, gdy dojechali do domu Zayna.

   Zayn był szybszy i wysiadł z auta pierwszy, Liam odpiął swój pas, kiedy drzwi od jego strony się otworzyły. Zayn wpatrywał się w niego z troską, a Liam wygrzebał się z samochodu, senny. Nie potrzebował pomocy Zayna, ale głupio było wyrwać się mu z uścisku. Poza tym to wydawało mu się urocze, że niższy mężczyzna tak bardzo się o niego troszczył. Nigdy nikt nie okazywał mu uczuć w taki sposób, dla Liama to było nowe, a on łaknął uczyć się więcej.

    – Zayn, ja... – Zawahał się, gdy Zayn kierował go do jednego z pomieszczeń na piętrze. – Nie chcę nadużywać twojej dobroci, już i tak zrobiłeś dla mnie dużo, nie musisz... – Liamowi brakowało słowa. Szczerze, to bał użyć się słowa „troszczysz", ponieważ Zayn mógł robić to tylko z poczucia obowiązku i to nie było dla niego nic wyjątkowego. – Jest naprawdę dob-

    – Nie dlatego się o ciebie troszczę, żebyś mi teraz marudził. – Liam się uśmiechnął. Zaynowi zależało. – Chodź, przemyję ci tę ranę, a jutro porozmawiamy. Musisz odpoczywać.

   Liam chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale już trafił do pokoju gościnnego z Zaynem, a Zayn odłożył Liama na łóżku tak, by Liam siedział i wszystko widział. Liam patrzył na Zayna z uwagą, gdy ten poprawiał poduszki, czy otwierał okno. Liam uśmiechał się, był szczęśliwy, że znalazł kogoś takiego jak Zayn, ale za każdym razem miał wrażenie, że nie był dla Zayna wystarczający. Znaczy, Zayn potrafił sobie poradzić, nikt go nie okradał, Zayn nie bał się też Louisa. Liam westchnął cichutko, czym wzbudził zainteresowanie Zayna. Liam postanowił odłożyć swoje myślenie na później, teraz zdecydowanie były ważniejsze sprawy.

   Liam wstał z łóżka i otarł twarz. Chciał dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest łazienka, bo krew na jego wardze już dawno zaschła, a on chciał ją zmyć. Czuł metaliczny posmak w ustach, ale po raz pierwszy nie miał sił umyć zębów, dlatego to zignorował.

   Zayn zaprowadził go do łazienki, do której przejście znajdowało się w tymczasowej sypialni Liama. Zayn chciał już wyciągać wodę utlenioną oraz plastry, ale Liam szybko pokręcił głową i po prostu podszedł do umywalki. Umył twarz i przy okazji przejrzał się w lustrze. Na jego lewym policzku rozciągał się jasnobordowy siniak, nie był aż tak bardzo widoczny, ale Liama bolała twarz, gdy go delikatnie dotknął. Liam odwrócił się do Zayna i spytał, czy mógłby wyjść z pomieszczenia, ponieważ chce się umyć. Zayn wyszedł, wcześniej mówiąc, że piżamę zostawi na łóżku w _jego_ pokoju. Liam chciał jakoś zareagować i powiedzieć, że ten pokój nie był „jego", ale Zayna już nie było w zasięgu jego wzroku.

   Liam rozebrał się, a ciuchy ładnie ułożył na pojemniku na pranie. Wszedł pod prysznic, delikatnie odkręcając ciepłą wodę. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i pozwolił kroplom cieczy spływać po jego zmęczonym ciele. Namydlał się powoli, napawając się zapachem płynu Zayna. Liam nie umiał określić tego zapachu, to zapewne było coś w stylu mango albo kiwi, ale Liam nigdy nie jadał takich owoców i nie miał pojęcia, jak one pachną. Ale kojarzyły mu się z Zaynem, więc były dla niego przyjemne.

   Wyszedł z kabiny prysznicowej i wziął pierwszy lepszy ręcznik. Wytarł całe swoje ciało i przewiesił go sobie przez biodra, a drugim ręcznikiem otarł delikatnie twarz i wysuszył włosy. Odłożył jeden ręcznik na miejsce, wziął w dłonie swoje ciuchy i wyszedł z łazienki. Zobaczył na łóżku jakieś dresy na piżamę, bokserki na zmianę oraz koszulkę, która wyglądała na wygodną. Liam z wielką niepewnością ubrał na siebie bokserki, najpewniej należące do Zayna i założył pozostałe ubrania. Były miłe i wygodne, koszulka pachniała Zaynem, a on z miłą chęcią zaciągnął się jej zapachem.

   Liam odłożył swoje starsze ubrania na jedno krzesło, a sam położył się w miękkiej pościeli. Zamknął swoje oczy i napawał się tym, jakie Zayn miał idealne łóżko. Liam przyzwyczaił się do jakichś tanich materaców, więc to była dla niego miła odmiana. Ułożył się na boku, twarzą skierowaną na wnętrze pokoju, włożył dłoń pod poduszkę i chwilę odpoczywał. Miarowy oddech powoli sprawiał, że Liam zasypiał, tylko jedno skrzypnięcie go leciutko rozbudziło. Liam nie miał siły ani chęci na otworzenie oczu, czekał na dalszy rozwój wypadku. Słyszał, że do jego pokoju wszedł Zayn (tak przynajmniej zgadywał i taką miał nadzieję) i nie martwił się o to, że on coś mu zrobi. Zayn zbliżał się do jego łóżka, a Liam wciąż nie otwierał oczu, udawał wręcz, że śpi. Oddychał tak samo, miał niezmienny wyraz twarzy. Zayn pochylił się nad nim i cichutko wyszeptał mu do ucha:

    – Słodkich snów, Ziemniaczku.

   I pocałował go delikatnie w czoło. Liam nie potrafił powstrzymać delikatnego drżenia kącików ust, on po prostu pragnął się uśmiechnąć. Zayn odsuwał się od niego powoli, Liam czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie. Kąciki ust Liama drgnęły bardzo leciutko, miał nadzieję, że Zayn tego nie widział, ale nie miał pewności. Liam, kiedy Zayn wyszedł z pokoju, pozwolił sobie na szerszy uśmiech, chociaż nie wiedział, czym to było spowodowane. Czy on nie powinien się wkurzyć o taki niewinny pocałunek? Liam nie wiedział, dlaczego Zayn wykonał taki ruch w jego kierunku, ale podobało mu się to, nie miał nad tym kontroli. Gdy miał jeszcze dziewczynę, też całował ją w czoło, ale robił to z miłości – tudzież zauroczenia w tak młodym wieku – i dlatego nie rozumiał, czemu zrobił to akurat Zayn. Mimo to zasnął z uśmiechem na twarzy i odpłynął w stronę słodkich słów.

_***Następny dzień***_

   Liam powoli uchylił swoje powieki, miał piękny sen i bardzo nie chciał się obudzić, ale niestety musiał wrócić do rzeczywistości. Usiadł na krańcu łóżka i rozciągnął się, przy okazji jego koszulka odkryła kawałek brzucha. Liam złapał się za niego, a chwilkę później usłyszał ciche burczenie. Zdecydowanie był głodny, nie jadł nic od wczorajszego obiadu Harry'ego. Postanowił więc szybko się ubrać i wyjść z pokoju w poszukiwaniu czegoś do zjedzenia. Nie wiedział, czy Zayn już się obudził, ale nie chciał ryzykować, więc wyszedł z pomieszczenia bardzo powoli, już ubrany. Zamknął powoli drzwi i zszedł schodami do małego korytarzyka. Już w połowie schodów wyczuł zapach jakiegoś jedzenia, nie był w stanie stwierdzić, co to było. Wszedł do kuchni i zobaczył gotującego Zayna, na którego widok się uśmiechnął. Oparł się o framugę drzwi i zwiesił głowę. Musiał porozmawiać z Zaynem na temat zamieszkania u niego, została też kwestia braku pieniędzy. Naprawdę nie chciał obciążać Zayna, nie chciał nadużywać jego dobroci, nie miał jak mu się nawet odwdzięczyć. Westchnął cichutko i odchrząknął, zwracając tym uwagę Zayna.

    – Hej, Ziemniaczku. – Liam uśmiechnął się leciutko. – Jak się spało?

   Liam podszedł do jednego z dwóch krzeseł i usiadł na nim.

    – Bardzo dobrze, miałem piękne sny. – Liam zamknął na chwilę oczy i odchylił głowę.

   Zayn zaśmiał się cicho i nałożył na jeden talerz śniadanie dla Liama. Liam przez ten czas zdążył mniej więcej ułożyć sobie rozmowę z Zaynem, wiedział, jakie tematy chciał poruszyć. Zayn położył przed nim naczynie, a on uśmiechnął się do niego w podzięce. Chwilę marszczył brwi, aż w końcu zdecydował się na rozpoczęcie rozmowy.

    – Chciałbym ci podziękować. – Widząc minę Zayna, kontynuował. – Posłuchaj, zrobiłeś dla mnie wiele. Przenocowałeś, teraz nakarmiłeś, dałeś mi dach nad głową i niewiarygodnie wygodne łóżko. – Zayn uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – Po prostu muszę ci podziękować, jeszcze nie wiem, jak ci się odwdzięczę, ale coś wymyślę.

    – Nie musisz.

    – Ależ oczywiście, że muszę. – Liam się oburzył. – Ale to później. Teraz chciałbym się dowiedzieć, kiedy mam stąd jechać?

   Liam wgłębi duszy nie chciał stąd wyjeżdżać, ale nie mógł prosić Zayna o zostanie tutaj.

    – Najlepiej nigdy – odparł Zayn. – Ziemniaczku, nie sprawiasz mi kłopotu. Bardzo lubię z tobą rozmawiać, jesteś miły i dziękujesz za nic. – Liam już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Zayn uciszył go dłonią. – Ale znam cię na tyle, że wiem, że nie zostaniesz tutaj, bo „nie chcesz robić mi kłopotu". – Zayn śmiesznie uniósł głos podczas mówienia tego. – Za to mam dla ciebie propozycję.

   Liam zmarszczył brwi i odłożył widelec. Wpatrywał się w Zayna z niezrozumieniem wymalowanym na twarzy, zagryzł delikatnie swoją dolną wargę.

    – Jaką? – zapytał, a Zayn się uśmiechnął.

    – Zostaniesz tutaj do końca miesiąca, dopóki nie dostaniesz pieniędzy z pracy. Jest osiemnasty czerwca, więc dwanaście dni z tobą nie będą dla mnie problemem. Wtedy, jeśli będziesz chciał, wyprowadzisz się, a jeśli bardzo spodoba ci się mieszkanie u mnie, zostaniesz. – Zayn zrobił chwilkę przerwy, by Liam mógł się zastanowić. – Mi naprawdę nie przeszkadza twoje towarzystwo, Ziemniaczku – dodał.

   Liam powoli pokiwał głową, podobały mu się warunku umowy. Dwanaście dni to nie był aż taki długi okres, przez ten czas będzie mógł wymyślić, co zrobić dla Zayna w podzięce za wszystko. Nie sądził, że zostanie u niego na dłużej, był pewny, że Zayn będzie zmęczony jego towarzystwem. Jednak wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń z małym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

    – Niech będzie. – Zayn złapał jego dłoń i potrząsnął nią. – Dziękuję.

   Zayn po prostu uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, podczas gdy Liam wstał i zabrał pusty talerz jego i Zayna. Skoro już miał tu zamieszkać, chciał coś robić. Usłyszał cichy chichot Zayna, gdy założył jego fartuch, który wisiał na jednym z wieszaków i zaczął zmywać, a musiał przyznać, że Zayn miał wiele nieumytych naczyń.

    – Mam zmywarkę, nie musisz tego robić. – Liam był przekonany, że Zayn uśmiechał się, gdy to mówił. Liam wzruszył ramionami.

    – Nie ufam tym szatańskim maszynom. – Śmiech Zayna wypełnił pomieszczenie.

    – Może i są szatańskie, ale przydają się na coś.

    – Ja też się na coś przydaję.

   Liam umył kolejną szklankę dość szybko, w sumie zastanawiał się, co on takiego powiedział. Nie spodziewał się po sobie takich słów, może chciał udowodnić Zaynowi, że on też potrafi coś zrobić i wcale nie jest taki bezradny? Tego Liam nie wiedział, już chciał przeprosić za swoje zachowanie, ale uprzedził go Zayn:

    – Nie wątpię, Ziemniaczku. – Zayn zrobił chwilę przerwy. – Po pracy pojedziemy po twoje rzeczy. Pasuje? – Liam obrócił się, skończywszy zmywać naczynia. Pokiwał głową, wycierając przy tym dłonie szmatką. – Zaraz musimy wyjeżdżać. Jesteś gotowy?

   Liam zastanawiał się chwilę nad odpowiedzią, przez ten czas zdążył zdjąć fartuch i odłożyć go na wcześniejsze miejsce. Już chciał powiedzieć, że mogą jechać, ale przypomniał sobie o najważniejszym.

    – Gdzie znajdę szczoteczkę do zębów? – spytał.

   Zayn uśmiechnął się niepewny i powiedział, że znajdzie jakąś nową w szafce w łazience. Liam szybko pokiwał głową, podziękował i poszedł na górę w poszukiwaniu szczoteczki. Dopiero w połowie schodów uświadomił sobie, jak zabrzmiało jego pytanie i zrozumiał zdezorientowanego Zayna. Liam miał nadzieję, że tym zachowaniem nie zraził do siebie Zayna. Umył szybko zęby nową, zieloną szczoteczką i znowu zszedł na dół. Zobaczył Zayna z telefonem w dłoni i sam chciał wyciągnąć swoje urządzenie, ale przypomniał sobie, że go nie posiada. Westchnął cichutko i zszedł z Zaynem do garażu, a następnie usiadł na miejscu obok kierowcy. Zapiął pasy i cierpliwie czekał, aż Zayn wsiądzie do auta i zacznie jechać. Gdy tak się stało, Liam oparł swoją głowę o szybę i oddychał miarowo.

    – Louis mnie zabije – wymruczał.

    – Nie zrobi tego – od razu odpowiedział Zayn. – Poza tym, czemu miałby?

   Liam westchnął cichutko i oparł się normalnie o siedzenie. Poczuł się jak za dnia, gdy jechał z Louisem jego samochodem, tylko wtedy bał się ruszyć, a teraz był całkiem zrelaksowany, tylko jego myśli nie dawały mu spokoju. Liam chciał czasem wyłączyć myślenie, wyłączyć problemy i inne niektóre sprawy, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że na tym polega życie.

    – Nie mam samochodu – wyznał Liam.

    – Nie martw się, Ziemniaczku, coś na to zaradzimy. – Zayn uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

   Liam chciał już coś odpowiedzieć, ale uznał to za zbędne. Stwierdził, że to koniec rozmowy i wrócił na swoje poprzednie miejsce. Nie miał zbyt dobrego humoru, policzek nadal go lekko bolał i z tego, co zauważył w łazience, wciąż był zaróżowiony. Jego warga wyglądała, jakby on ją po prostu przegryzł, więc chociaż z tego nie musiałby się tłumaczyć, gdyby kogoś to zainteresowało. Liam ścisnął mocniej swoje kolana, czekał już tylko na pójście do pracy. Chciał się czymś zająć, a wiedział, że to go odstresuje i przy okazji porobi coś przydatnego.

   Wysiadł z samochodu jako pierwszy, podziękował Zaynowi szybko i ruszył do swojego biura. Zastanawiał się, czy spotka dzisiaj Harry'ego, bo skoro on miał pracować u Louisa, on powinien na niego wpaść. Jednak nie łudził się dłużej, tylko wszedł do swojego gabinetu i rozpoczął pracę, wcześniej przygotowując sobie czarną kawę.

   Dla Liama praca trwała zdecydowanie za krótko i, kiedy Zayn przyszedł  po niego, niechętnie wyłączył komputer i odłożył papiery. Zdążył zauważyć na zegarku na komputerze, że zbliżała się godzina szesnasta, a on wcale nie odczuł tych dziesięciu godzin spędzonych w biurze. Liam przez ten czas zdążył coś przekąsić, jednak nie było to nic porządnego. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia z Zaynem, szedł ze spuszczoną głową. Praca zdołała pocieszyć go tylko trochę, odciągnąć od wszystkiego, od sprawy z Zaynem i jego „przeprowadzką", od pobicia. Teraz miał jechać z Zaynem do tego motelu, nie wiedział, jak Zayn zareaguje na to, w jakich warunkach mieszkał Liam. Nie były to luksusy, tylko skromny pokój z łazienką oraz kuchnią połączoną z salonem. Liam usiadł na miejscu tym samym co rano i wytłumaczył Zaynowi, jak dojechać do jego poprzedniego miejsca zamieszkania.

   Nie jechali aż tak długo, Zayn przez całą podróż się nie odezwał. Liam dziękował mu za to w duchu, a kiedy wyszedł z auta, posłał mu pokrzepiający uśmiech. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie tylko on przechodził w ostatnich dniach cięższe chwile. Wiedział, że Zayn może nie mówić mu wiele rzeczy, może sam miał jakieś problemy, o których nikomu nie mówił? Liam od razu odtrącił tę myśl. Zayn był osobą gadatliwą i Liam sądził, że od razu powiedziałby mu, gdyby coś było nie tak.

   Liam podszedł do recepcjonistki i wyjaśnił zaistniałą sytuację, a następnie się wymeldował. Zayn cały czas był przy nim, Liam co chwila na niego zerkał i upewniał się, że ten nie odszedł. Potem obydwoje poszli do – już byłego – pokoju Liama. Zayn wytrzeszczył oczy, kiedy Liam chował swojego laptopa do skórzanej torby.

    – Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że mieszkałeś w motelu? – spytał, ściągając brwi.

   Liam chwilę zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, przez ten czas zdążył spakować już prawie wszystkie sprzęty elektroniczne, jakie posiadał.

    – Uznałem to za zbędne. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie jest tutaj tak źle.

   Zayn nie odpowiedział, a Liam przez ten czas dokończył pakowanie wszystkich rzeczy. Spakował wszystkie stroje _fajnego Liama_ i inne potrzebne rzeczy. Poskładał pościel w kostkę i odłożył ją na pojedynczym łóżku. Dokładnie przeskanował cały pokój w poszukiwaniu chociażby jednej zagubionej skarpetki, ale niczego nie znalazł. Pamiętał też o łazience, ale stamtąd już także wszystko spakował. Pokiwał głową do Zayna na znak, że mogą jechać i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

   Pożegnał się z recepcjonistką oraz podziękował za wszystko. Zayn otworzył dla niego bagażnik, a on włożył tam walizkę z ciuchami, torbę od laptopa postanowił trzymać u siebie na kolanach. Usiadł na miejscu, odetchnąwszy głęboko, szykował się na cichą i nudną jazdę, teraz, gdy już wszystko było pewne, chciał chociaż porozmawiać z Zaynem o... czymkolwiek.

    – Zayn? – Zwrócił jego uwagę.

    – Tak?

    – Zrobisz dzisiaj obiad? – spytał i przegryzł wargę.

   Zayn uśmiechnął się lekko, a Liam był dumny z tego, że na jego twarz powrócił uśmiech.

    – Pewnie. Chcesz coś szczególnego?

    – Do tej pory nie pamiętam żadnych nazw potraw, które mi przygotowywałeś... więc wymyśl coś. – Na jego twarz również wstąpił uśmiech.

    – One nie są aż takie trudne do zapamiętania. A wyobraź sobie, że jeszcze łatwiej się je przyrządza. – Zayn zerknął na Liama, który złapał się za głowę.

    – Ty jesteś mistrzem w gotowaniu, więc się nie wymądrzaj. – Zayn zaśmiał się cichutko. – Dobrze, że chociaż ty umiesz gotować.

    – A ty nie umiesz?

    – Coś tam umiem, musiałem sobie gotować przez te pięć lat, mieszkając samemu. Ale to nie są aż tak wyrafinowane potrawy, jak twoje.

    – Ziemniaczku, schlebia mi to niesłychanie, dziękuję. – Zayn skinął głową, jakby właśnie kłaniał się po występie. – Żeby cię jakoś pocieszyć, to ja na przykład nigdy nie potrafiłem ścierać kurzy. To najgorsze zajęcie, jakie sobie człowiek wymyślił.

    – Nie przesadzaj, to lepsze niż prasowanie.

    – Prasowanie to jedna z lepszych rzeczy, jakie można robić w domu – zaprzeczył Zayn.

    – Odkurzanie to najprzyjemniejsza rzecz, zaraz po myciu okien. – Liam oparł się wygodniej o siedzenie.

    – Czy ty się dobrze czujesz? – Zayn chciał dotknąć jego czoła, ale Liam szybciej się skulił. – Jak przyjedziemy, to idziesz spać, a ja zrobię ci rozgrzewającą zupkę, musisz zdrowieć. – Zayn pokręcił głową, a Liam się zaśmiał.

    – Nie idę spać, muszę się rozpakować – zaprotestował Liam. – A ty sobie gotuj, co tam chcesz, ważne, żeby było dobre.

    – I tak pójdziesz spać... – mruknął Zayn.

    – Co ty tam mamroczesz?

    – Że właśnie dojechaliśmy. – Zayn wjechał do swojego garażu.

   Liam odpiął pasy, kiedy Zayn zatrzymał samochód, a następnie wysiadł z auta, trzymając w dłoni laptopa. Już chciał podejść do bagażnika, ale zobaczył, że Zayn kierował się w innym kierunku. Patrzył na niego, gdy on podszedł do kilku powieszonych kluczy. Po krótkim zawahaniu wziął jeden i wrócił do Liama, uśmiechając się szeroko.

    – Naprawiłem twój problem. – Liam nie rozumiał. – Z autem.

   Liam odłożył torbę z laptopem i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Wpatrywał się w Zayna ze zmieszaniem i zdezorientowaniem.

    – Jeżeli mi teraz powiesz, że kupiłeś mi samochód, to ja go nie przyjmę, nawet sobie nie myśl – powiedział stanowczo.

    – Nie kupiłem – bronił się Zayn. – Po prostu oddaję ci jedno z moich aut. Proszę. – Wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń z kluczykiem.

   Liam zmarszczył brwi, zerknął na kluczyk, ale go nie zabrał.

    – Czy ty jesteś poważny? – zadał pytanie retoryczne. – Nie przyjmę go.

    – Nie podoba ci się? – Zayn wskazał na ciemnoniebieskie, wyścigowe auto, a Liam mógł szybko utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że to było jedne z droższych samochodów. – Zawsze możemy go przemalować, to dla mnie żaden pro-

    – Zayn. – Liam uciszył go dłonią. – Nie mogę tego przyjąć. To byłoby za dużo. – Zayn jednak wciąż był nieustępliwy.

    – To nie jest dla mnie żaden problem, Ziemniaczku. – Zrobił krok ku Liamowi. – Mam jeszcze kilka takich aut. Przyjmij to, proszę. – Liam zastanawiał się nad tą propozycją, ale on po prostu nie mógł przyjąć kolejnego prezentu.

    – Nie, to za drogi prezent... już i tak jestem ci tyle winny. – Zayn złapał go za ramię i wpatrywał się w jego oczy.

    – A więc... ja ci je pożyczam. – Wepchnął kluczyki w dłoń Liama.

   Liam znowu zmarszczył brwi, a Zayn odsunął się od niego i otworzył bagażnik, by wyjąć stamtąd rzeczy Liama. Liam zaczął dokładnie oglądać klucz w dłoni, dopóki nie minął go Zayn.

    – Jak to mi je pożyczasz? – spytał.

    – Normalnie. – Zayn wykonał kolejne kroki ku drzwiom. – I tak już jest twoje... – mruknął tak cicho, że Liam go nie usłyszał.

 


	14. XIII

   Liam stał przed torbą pożyczoną od Zayna i zastanawiał się, czy czegoś nie zapomniał. Miał wyjechać na trzy dni z całą grupą Louisa na jeden z ważniejszych wyścigów. Louis dobitnie utwierdził ich w przekonaniu, że muszą wygrać, a jeżeli tego nie zrobią... Louis nie dokończył, ale Liam już snuł podejrzenia, że Louis albo ich zabije, albo wymyśli jakąś karę niemożliwą do wykonania. Liam westchnął cicho, spakowawszy trzy koszulki. Na początku chciał wziąć swoją walizkę, ale Zayn uparł się, żeby wziął sportową torbę, bo jest łatwiejsza do noszenia. Liam przyznał mu rację, a teraz mógł się powoli pakować. Miał wyjeżdżać już dzisiaj, za kilka godzin, a wczoraj dowiedział się o wyjeździe. Mieszkał u Zayna dopiero dwa dni, zdążył się przyzwyczaić do tego miejsca i ciężko było mu się pogodzić z myślą, że opuszczał to miejsce. Złapał się za boki i rozejrzał jeszcze w poszukiwaniu zagubionych spodni.

    – Ziemniaczku! – Usłyszał z korytarza głos Zayna i się uśmiechnął. – Zaraz siódma, spakowałeś się? – Powiedział, stojąc w progu pokoju.

   Liam złapał się za podbródek i zerknął na Zayna, który trzymał coś za plecami i uświadomił sobie, że znowu zapomniałby najważniejszego przedmiotu.

    – Jeszcze szczoteczka! – Ruszył w kierunku łazienki po upragnioną rzecz.

   Usłyszał jeszcze śmiech Zayna, sam tylko się uśmiechnął, bo nie widział w swoim zachowaniu niczego śmiesznego, ale nie chciał wyjść na dziwnego. Spakował do specjalnego opakowania szczoteczkę, zastanowił się nad zabraniem pasty i po chwili zawahania spakował ją w mały woreczek. Dopakował tam także dezodorant i uznał, że może wyruszać na przygodę życia.

   Spakował wszystko i zapiął torbę, westchnąwszy cichutko. Zayn obserwował go uważnie, cały czas trzymał coś za plecami. Liam zmarszczył brwi i wskazał głową na jego, schowane za plecami, dłonie.

    – Chyba nie myślałeś – wyciągnął dłonie ku Liamowi z prezentem – że wyjedziesz bez telefonu.

   Liam na początku wpatrywał się tępo w przedmiot, dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co Zayn mu kupił. Liam wiedział, jaka była cena telefonu, który Zayn uparcie przed nim trzymał. Nie mógł przyjąć kolejnego prezentu, nie mógł.

    – Zayn, oddaj tego iPhone'a 6 tam, skąd go wziąłeś. – Liam skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

    – Musimy się jakoś kontaktować – stwierdził jakby nigdy nic. – Już ci się nawet wpisałem.

   Liam westchnął głośno i pokręcił głową w poddańczym geście. Przekonał się o tym już dwa dni temu, że z Zaynem nie warto było się wykłócać o prezenty, bo i tak wpychał każdy z nich Liamowi na siłę. Liam wziął telefon w dłonie i dokładnie go obejrzał, popatrzył na swoje czarne etui.

    – Chciałem kupić ci takie z ziemniaczkami, ale nie mieli. – Zayn westchnął. – Więc wybrałem zwykle.

   Liam rozszerzył swoje oczy i spróbował odblokować telefon. Wraz z Zaynem im się udało, Liam wybrał jakiś łatwy kod do zapamiętania. Następnie schował telefon do kieszeni spodni, nadal był zdezorientowany całą tą sytuacją. Podziękował Zaynowi jakieś pięć razy za tak przydatny prezent i wziął w dłonie swoją torbę. Mógł wcześniej zauważyć, że było pięć po siódmej, ale nie martwił się, bo oficjalne spotkanie z gangiem Louisa miał dopiero o ósmej. Chciał jednak przyjechać wcześniej i porozmawiać z Harrym – wiedział, że siedział wraz z Louisem w biurze wcześniej niż reszta – bo ostatnio mniej ze sobą rozmawiali przez pracę. Liam czuł się zobowiązany do rozmowy z Harrym, uznawał się za jego przyjaciela, poza tym czuł po prostu potrzebę przebywania z tym człowiekiem. Bardzo lubił Zayna, ale chciał mieć też kontakt z innymi ludźmi. Pożegnał się z Zaynem krótko, poprzez uściśnięcie sobie dłoni. Zayn życzył mu powodzenia, a Liam pokiwał z wdzięcznością głową, a potem ruszył do biura samochodem, który od niego dostał.

   Podróż minęła mu dość przyjemnie, myślał o nowym telefonie i tych dwóch dniach, które spędził u Zayna. Często rozmyślał o tym drugim, szczególnie o samym Zaynie, ale uznał to za normalnie. Przecież ten mężczyzna zrobił dla niego więcej niż... prawdopodobnie Louis zrobi przez całe swoje życie. Liam uśmiechnął się leciutko, gdy wspomniał moment, gdzie Zayn całował go w czoło. Nadal sądził, że to było dziwne zachowanie z jego strony, ale było przyjemne i miłe, więc Liam nie przejmował się tym, czy było odpowiednie czy też nie. To, co robił dla niego Zayn ogólnie było dla Liama wyjątkowe, często przygotowywał posiłki, rozmawiając z nim, kiedy akurat Liamowi się nudziło. Każda potrawa była przepyszna, a Zayn za każdym razem pytał, czy Liamowi smakuje, choć to było oczywiste. Czasami zdarzały się chwilę, kiedy Liam martwił się o Zayna, było to wtedy, jak Zayn oparzył sobie lekko dłoń gorącą wodą, ale Liam już wtedy zaczął wyolbrzymiać wszystko. Był rozsądny, od razu podszedł do Zayna i podłożył oparzone miejsce pod bieżącą, zimną wodę, ale chciał zabrać Zayna potem do szpitala, co było całkowicie niepotrzebne. Na szczęście, Zayn zdołał wpoić mu do głowy, że czuje się wyśmienicie i może kontynuować przygotowanie – jak się potem okazało – wspaniałego posiłku.

   Liam zaparkował przed pracą, uznał, że parkowanie w garażu było zbędne, skoro zaraz miał wyjeżdżać. Wyszedł z pojazdu i skierował się w stronę wejścia, szybko minął znajome korytarze i wszedł na odpowiednie piętro. Stanął przed biurem Louisa i zapukał z grzeczności, chociaż i tak wszedł do pomieszczenia, jeszcze nie słysząc pozwolenia na wejście do pokoju. Zobaczył Louisa, skupionego przy jakichś papierach oraz Harry'ego, który siedział na swoim telefonie, zawzięcie w coś grał. Kiedy on zobaczył Liama, szybko zablokował telefon i podszedł do niego z uśmiechem na twarzy.

    – Nie jesteś przypadkiem za wcześnie? – spytał Harry podczas uścisku z Liamem.

    – Jest przecież – Liam wyciągnął telefon – siódma trzydzieści siedem. – Harry rozszerzył oczy i od razu wyrwał przedmiot z dłoni Liama.

    – Masz nowy telefon! – Obejrzał go dookoła, a Liam uśmiechnął się leciutko. – Mogę ci się wpisać? – spytał podekscytowany.

   Liam pokiwał głową, a Harry szybko wyciągnął swój telefon i coś poklikał. Dopiero po chwili Payne zorientował się, że Harry musiał nie pamiętać swojego numeru, dlatego przepisywał go z jednego telefonu na drugi. Był już przy szóstej liczbie, gdy przeszkodziło mu jakieś powiadomienie na telefonie Harry'ego. Liam, dzięki temu, że stał obok niego, zdążył przeczytać wiadomość o treści „Hej, Harry :) Gramy dzisiaj?". Liam zmarszczył brwi, a zaraz potem szturchnął Harry'ego delikatnie, próbując posłać mu dwuznaczne spojrzenie.

    – Czyżbyś był umówiony? – Harry wywrócił oczami.

    – To tylko gra – odpowiedział wymijająco.

    – Jaka? – Widział, jak Harry uśmiecha się szerzej.

    – Takie tam SzachyOnline. – Wrócił do wpisywania swojego numeru.

   Po skończonej czynności uśmiechnął się szeroko do Liama i schował swój telefon do kieszeni spodni. Liam już chciał odzyskać swój upragniony przedmiot, ale Harry był szybszy i mocniej ścisnął urządzenie.

    – Louuuis, wpisz się mu! – Harry specjalnie przedłużył literkę „u" w imieniu Louisa.

   Louis Tomlinson bardzo niechętnie wstał ze swojego miejsca, bardzo niechętnie wziął w dłoń telefon Liama i bardzo niechętnie zaczął wystukiwać jakiś numer. Liam miał nadzieję, że Louis przez to zachowanie Harry'ego nie będzie dla niego surowszy albo nie będzie go w jakiś specjalny sposób męczył na wyścigach. Louis oddał telefon Liamowi, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko i nieszczerze.

    – Proszę – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby, a potem wrócił na swoje siedzenie.

   Liam sprawdził, pod jaką nazwą zapisał się Louis, ale dostrzegł tylko kontakt o nazwie „Twoja mama". Najpierw pomyślał, że Zayn zdobył numer jego mamy, ale gdy tylko zobaczył numer kontaktowy, odetchnął zrezygnowany. Był przekonany, że numer jego mamy nie wyglądał tak: „696969666". Liam stwierdził, że Louis był strasznie niewyżytym i chorym człowiekiem, skoro zapisał jego mamę, używając tak dwuznacznych liczb. Plus, liczba „666" nie była zbyt dobra i Liam miał pewność, że Louis chciał, aby Liam skończył w czeluściach piekielnych.

   Harry także spojrzał na wyświetlacz telefonu i westchnął zrezygnowany. Harry wyprowadził Liama na korytarz i wziął jeszcze raz swój telefon i, z tego, co zdołał dostrzec Liam, zaczął spisywać numer Louisa. Szybko usunął kontakt o nazwie „Twoja mama" i oddał numer Liamowi, który popatrzył na niego z wdzięcznością.

    – On jest... czasami dziwny – wyznał Harry i podrapał się po karku. – Ale warto, żebyś miał jego numer. – Liam pokiwał głową na znak, że się z nim zgadzał.

    – Z racji tego, że jest moim szefem, to... wypadałoby. – Zaśmiał się krótko, a Harry tylko spuścił wzrok.

    – Liam, obiecasz mi coś? – Liam obiecałby Harry'emu wszystko, ponieważ Harry był dla Liama bardzo ważny i Liam chciał dla Harry'ego jak najlepiej. – Mógłbyś... na siebie uważać? I wrócić cały i zdrowy? – Liam uśmiechnął się leciutko.

   Było mu niezmiernie miło, że Harry się o niego troszczył i myślał o tym, czy da sobie radę na wyścigach. Liamowi zawsze towarzyszyło przyjemne uczucie w dole brzucha, gdy uświadamiał sobie, że był dla kogoś ważny. W takich momentach czuł dumę, że zawarł tak prawdziwą i dobrą relację, gdzie dwie osoby troszczyły się o siebie obustronnie.

    – Będę, nie martw się o to. – Liam rozłożył delikatnie ramiona i Harry od razu do niego podszedł i znalazł się w jego uścisku. – Jak wrócę, może pogramy w szachy, co ty na to? – Loczki Harry'ego łaskotały go w nos, kiedy Harry energicznie kiwał głową.

   Staliby tak jeszcze dłużej, gdyby nie usłyszeli głośnego chrząknięcia za nimi. Liam puścił Harry'ego pod wpływem morderczego wzroku Louisa, ale nie przejął się tym. Chwilkę wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, zanim Louis nie powiedział im, że zaraz zaczyna się zbiórka i będzie musiał jechać z Liamem. Cała trójka ruszyła wtedy przed biuro, tam się wszyscy umówili. Harry szedł obok Liama na tyłach, mogli wpatrywać się w plecy Louisa oraz w to, jak Louis co chwila wyciągał telefon i coś sprawdzał. Cichutko rozmawiali, ale nie były to poważne rozmowy. Chcieli się sobą nacieszyć, bo parodniowa rozłąka wydawała się dla nich zbyt długa i nudna do przeżycia.

   Wyszli przed budynek i Liam od razu uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył resztę ekipy Louisa: Ashtona, Deana, Jaymesa, Beakhyuna, Nialla. Wszyscy rozmawiali ze sobą, może tylko Byun wyglądał, jakby nie chciał tu być, ale chociaż sprawiał wrażenie, że słuchał, co reszta miała do powiedzenia. Liam rozejrzał się po ulicy i wtedy go zszokowało. Zobaczył... Zayna. Uśmiechał się do Liama, a potem podszedł do niego, a Liam wciąż zdekoncentrowany, nie wiedział, po co on tutaj przyjechał. Był jednocześnie bardzo szczęśliwy, ponieważ pożegnanie z Zaynem w domu było nijakie, więc myśl, że będzie mógł z nim jeszcze chwilę porozmawiać i pożegnać się nieco inaczej sprawiła, że uśmiechnął się szeroko.

    – Witam Ziemniaczka po raz drugi i ostatni w tym dniu. – Liam nadal nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że miał wytrzymać parę dni bez posiłków Zayna.

    – Cześć, Zayn. – Liam pozostał przy jego zwykłym imieniu, ponieważ ono samo w sobie było niezwykłe tak jak sam Zayn. – Dlaczego przyjechałeś? – Zayn wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem.

    – Po prostu... już się za tobą stęskniłem. – Zayn nerwowo zagryzł wargę, a Liam uznał ten gest za jeden z najlepszych na świecie. Widok słodko podenerwowanego Zayna sprawiał, że uśmiechał się jeszcze szerzej. – Chciałem się z tobą też pożegnać, tak, wiesz... – Zayn nie musiał kończyć.

   Liam rozłożył szeroko ramiona, a Zayn z uśmiechem wtulił się w Liama. To była naprawdę wyjątkowa chwila, Liam, jako że był ociupinkę wyższy od Zayna, mógł dotknąć włosów Zayna nosem i napawać się ich zapachem. Trzymał w ramionach człowieka, który był dla niego miły, pomagał mu bez względu na wszystko i może rozpuszczał Liama za bardzo, ale dzięki temu Liam czuł się naprawdę potrzebny i wręcz kochany. Każdy prezent od Zayna był dla niego wyjątkowy, zachowanie Zayna również, bardzo cieszył się, że spotkał takiego człowieka jak on. Nawet był skory podziękować Louisowi za zapoznanie go z Zaynem, ale jeszcze nie czuł się na to gotowy. Wolał ściskać delikatnie Zayna i cieszyć się ostatnimi chwilami. Zayn przycisnął twarz do policzka Liama, dzięki czemu Liam mógł poczuć jego ciepłą skórę oraz formujące się zmarszczki w uśmiechu. Sam uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, uznał, że ich pierwsze przytulenie jest jedną z najmilszych rzeczy, jakie go spotkały.

   Z wielką niechęcią puścił Zayna, a Zayn odsunął się od niego na tyle, by móc spojrzeć Liamowi w oczy. Liam wpatrywał się w twarz Zayna, przyjrzał się zmarszczkom przy jego policzkach oraz oczach od uśmiechania się, zerknął na usta, na kości policzkowe, także na włosy, opadające mu delikatnie na czoło. Na końcu, spojrzał w jego oczy, a w nich znalazł zrozumienie, pełną uwagę oraz troskę, czyli trzy rzeczy, które Zayn zawsze mu okazywał.

    – Uważaj na siebie, dobrze? – Liam uśmiechnął się szerzej i pokiwał głową z przymkniętymi oczami. – Dasz radę, wierzę w ciebie. – To Liamowi wystarczyło, by przytulić Zayna po raz drugi, pod wpływem chwili.

   Tym razem puścił go dość szybko, może wystraszył się reakcji swojego ciała na słowa wypowiedziane z ust Zayna, ale nie był na siebie zły, bo śmiech Zayna uświadomił mu, że Zayn chciał się z nim przytulić ponownie. Liam chciał przeprosić za swoje zachowanie, ale uznał to za zbędne, Zayn też nie wyglądał na osobę, która potrzebowała wyjaśnień. Potem Liam odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, jak drużyna Louisa rozmawiała i, jak Harry stał obok Louisa, przypatrując się Liamowi. Harry uśmiechał się leciutko, więc Liam uznał to za dobry znak. Liam zerknął na Zayna i jakby poprosił o pozwolenie pójścia do Harry'ego, które oczywiście uzyskał poprzez pokiwanie głowy przez Zayna. Liam podszedł do Harry'ego, a Harry od razu się w niego wtulił. To nie było to samo, co z Zaynem, to przytulenie było inne, a Liam nie wiedział, dlaczego tak było.

   Chwilkę stał z nim w uścisku, potem lekko zmierzwił jego loki i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Odwrócił się w stronę Zayna, przyglądającemu się tej scenie z uśmiechem. Liam musiał zostawić dwie osoby, które najbardziej polubił (i na dodatek z jedną mieszkał) i to popsuło jego nastrój, ale tylko trochę. Na razie cieszył się wesołym spojrzeniem Zayna oraz łagodnym uśmiechem Harry'ego. Stał przy Harrym, ale wpatrywał się w Zayna, zachęcił go do podejścia do niego. Zayn z chęcią stanął przy nim i całą trójką zaczęli słuchać Louisa.

    – Około dwunastej powinniśmy być na miejscu, wtedy dowiemy się wszystkich szczegółów. Skończymy to około osiemnastej, potem jedziemy do hotelu i nie zabijamy się po drodze. – Louis westchnął i podrapał się po karku. – Dobra, nie przedłużając, jedziemy! Każdy zna trasę, porozumiewamy się za pomocą SMS-ów i robimy postoje w nagłych okolicznościach. – Przytulił do siebie Harry'ego, a Liam odsunął się od niego o krok i wpadł na Zayna.

   Liam wiedział, że musiał już iść, ale mimo to wciąż wpatrywał się w Zayna. Dopiero pierwsze odgłosy zamykanych drzwi przywróciły go do rzeczywistości, pożegnał się cichutko oraz podszedł do swojego – a raczej Zayna – samochodu. Widział, jak Louis puścił Harry'ego i zmierzał w stronę auta, więc sam usiadł na miejscu kierowcy. Uruchomił silnik, zapiął pasy, robił wszystko automatycznie, zerkanie na Zayna i Harry'ego stanowiło wyjątek. Pomachał im, starał się uśmiechać szczerze, ale musiał przyznać, że będzie za nimi tęsknił. To było dla niego dziwne, nowe uczucie, zazwyczaj po prostu wyjeżdżał i tęsknił za łóżkiem, nie za ludźmi. Oczywiście, za łóżkiem Zayna też będzie tęsknił, ale nie tak jak za tą dwójką cudownych ludzi.

   Jechał za Jaymesem i nie był ostatni, cieszył się z tego obrotu spraw. Miał pewność, że nie wjedzie w złą ulicę, bo mimo wszystko nie znał Londynu aż tak dobrze. Chciał się obrócić i jeszcze raz zobaczyć Zayna, ale zrezygnował. Nie chciał wyjść na kogoś aż tak bardzo zdesperowanego, to przecież tylko kilka dni. Liam odgonił myśli od Harry'ego i Zayna i skupił się tylko na jeździe.

   Liam słuchał radia cichutko, co jakiś czas sprawdzał w lusterku, czy Ashton i Niall nadal za nim jechali. Byli już w podróży dwie godziny, Liam cieszył się, że pomyślał wcześniej o jakimś napoju i włożył do schowka butelkę wody. Dzięki temu nie było mu aż tak gorąco, a słońce świeciło dość mocno, jak na dwudziesty dzień czerwca. Liam otarł pot z czoła i rozsiadł się wygodniej na siedzeniu. Zastanawiał się, jak będą wyglądały wyścigi, na których, de facto, miał być po raz pierwszy. Wiedział, że ludzie będą bardziej doświadczeni i nie będzie tak prosto wygrać, ale chciał dać z siebie wszystko. Już nawet nie chodziło o Louisa, tylko o jego chęć rywalizacji. Liam mógłby myśleć jeszcze trochę, ale musiał skręcić za resztą grupy.

   Teraz kompletnie nie wiedział, gdzie się wszyscy kierują, ponieważ zboczyli z trasy. Oczywiście, jechał za nimi, ale powód zmiany drogi był mu nieznany. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, żeby zadzwonić do Louisa albo wysłać do niego SMS-a, ale uznał, że zaraz i tak dowie się, gdzie jadą. Teraz cały czas skupiał się na otoczeniu, miał nadzieję, że dostrzeże miejsce, w które się kierują. Nie musiał długo jechać, by z daleka zobaczyć wielkie, żółte logo.

   Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego zatrzymali się akurat w McDonaldzie, ale miał pewność, że to sprawka Nialla. To on ubóstwiał tę restaurację. Liam zatrzymał się na parkingu, obok Jaymesa i Ashtona, przeczuwał, że wszyscy chcieli wejść do lokalu i zjeść posiłek w spokoju. Westchnął głęboko, kiedy wyłączał silnik, nie był szczególnie głodny i nie chciał niczego zamawiać. Wyszedł z auta i od razu zaczepił Nialla, który stał kilka metrów dalej przy swoim samochodzie.

    – To twoja sprawka? – Niall złapał się teatralnie za klatkę piersiową i zrobił zdziwioną minę.

    – Moja? – Podwyższony ton jego głosu sprawił, że Liam się uśmiechnął. – Jak mogłeś tak pomyśleć? – Tym razem to Niall się zaśmiał. – Nie dostałeś SMS-a, że jedziemy do McDonalda? – Liam pokręcił głową i wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon.

    – Ja, mam nowy telefon i... – Niall podszedł do niego, uśmiechając się przy tym jeszcze szerzej.

    – Daj, wpiszę ci się. – Liam odblokował urządzenie i podał je Niallowi, który gdy tylko je otrzymał, skierował się w stronę wejścia do restauracji. – Ludzie, Liam ma nowy telefon, wpisywać się! – krzyknął do reszty.

   Liam mógł tylko obserwować, jak każdy z grupy Louisa wpisywał mu się w kontakty, podczas stania w kolejce. Liam zdecydował się na zwykłego hamburgera, widział, jak Byun kupował sobie po dłuższym zastanowieniu cheeseburgera, a na resztę nie zwrócił większej uwagi. Dostał swój telefon z powrotem dopiero przy stoliku, przy którym wszyscy się zmieścili. Liam siedział naprzeciwko Byuna, a obok Liama usadowił się Ashton. Liam niechętnie odwinął swojego burgera z papierka, podczas gdy Niall już pożerał swoje frytki.

    – Dali mi cztery kawałki ogórka zamiast dwóch! – krzyk Byuna zwrócił uwagę chyba wszystkich w McDonaldzie. – Rozumiecie, cztery, nie dwa! Dali mi dwa razy więcej! – Liam wywrócił oczami.

    – Brawo, umiesz już mnożyć. – Louis odpowiedział sarkastycznie, na co Liam uśmiechnął się leciutko.

   – Ha. Ha. Ha. – Twarz Baekhyuna nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. – Teraz mój cheeseburger będzie smakował tylko ogórkami. Dokąd ten świat zmierza... – Byun oparł podbródek o rękę.

    – Och, nie. Tak mi przykro – powiedział Louis, zajadając się swoim hamburgerem.

    – A ja dostałem dwa kawałki ogórka, co za zbieg okoliczności. – Dean uśmiechnął się przebiegle i także zajął się jedzeniem.

    – Chamstwo i czysta propaganda. – Naburmuszony Byun w końcu ugryzł swoją kanapkę, ale wciąż było po nim widać, że nie był zadowolony.

   Liam zignorował go i zaczął rozmawiać z Ashtonem, do rozmowy czasem wtrącał się Niall. Dean czasami powiedział coś do Louisa, Jaymes nie odzywał się w ogóle, a Byun nie wyglądał na chętnego do rozmowy. Siedział i wpatrywał się w swojego cheeseburger ze wstrętem, ale i tak po jakimś czasie gryzł go i wolno przeżuwał. Liam co chwilę czas zerkał na wszystkich z osobna, był naprawdę pozytywnie zaskoczony. Wszyscy ludzie z grupy Louisa byli... ciekawi i na swój sposób niezwykli. Jasne, Liam twierdził, że zaprzyjaźnienie się z Deanem, który najbardziej lubił Louisa, graniczyło z cudem, ale miał Ashtona i Nialla, to były dwie osoby, jak na razie dla niego najbliższe.

   Po jakichś piętnastu minutach wszyscy wyszli z McDonalda i skierowali się do swoich samochodów. Liam czuł się pewny, miał numery wszystkich (z tego, co się dowiedział od Ashtona, wszyscy też spisali sobie numer Liama) i mógł tak wyruszać dalej w trasę. Louis powiedział im w restauracji, że zostały tylko dwie godziny drogi. Liam wsiadł do auta i odpalił silnik, jechali w takiej kolejności jak wcześniej.

   Liamowi podróż minęła dość szybko, zupełnie pogrążył się w myślach. Miał także dobry humor, dzięki temu uśmiechał się czasem bez wyraźnego powodu, ale lubił to. Potrafił być szczęśliwy sam ze sobą, a ta cecha w jego zawodzie była niezbędna. Nie można było o jego pracy po prostu zapomnieć, Liam nie zapomniałby o czymś tak ważnym.

   Louis wjechał do jakiegoś miasta, Liam już nie pamiętał, jak ono się nazywało – fakt, to było głupie z jego strony, ale był zbyt zainteresowany Zaynem, by zapamiętać taką błahostkę. Wtedy spędzał czas głównie z nim i nie skupiał uwagi na takie szczegóły. Wiedział tylko, że znajdował się cztery godziny drogi stąd od Londynu i ta informacja mu wystarczyła.

   Kilka minut później już mógł dostrzec kilka wielkich stoisk, ogrom ludzi oraz oczywiście samochody. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i zatrzymał auto blisko tego Jaymesa, by nie oddalać się od reszty. Louis wysiadł ze swojego Lamborghini pierwszy i od razu poprosił wszystkich do siebie ruchem dłoni. Jego grupa przysłuchiwała mu się uważnie, Liam starał się zapamiętać jak najwięcej. Louis poszedł gdzieś, a podczas tego kazał wszystkim nie odchodzić za daleko. Liam przez ten czas zdążył dokładnie się rozejrzeć, nie miał okazji przyglądać się tak wielkim torom wyścigowym z bliska. Miał nadzieję, że niedługo będzie miał przyjemność pojeździć na jednym z nich.

   Louis wrócił po jakimś czasie i oznajmił, że zaraz zaczynają się wyścigi i udało mu się wkręcić Liama. Louis uznał, że Liam, jako najnowszy w pracy, musi zacząć pierwszy. Liam pokiwał twierdząco głową, a Louis poszedł ustalić to z jedną, przemiło wyglądającą panią.

   Liam wszedł do samochodu i podjechał pod linię startu, którą wyznaczył mu Louis. Liam nie był zestresowany ani trochę, tylko trochę spięty, że nie da rady. Liam mocniej zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy, kiedy zobaczył, że niedaleko niego podjeżdża inny samochód. Zerknął tylko na kierowcę, nie miał ochoty przypatrywać się nieznajomym ludziom, nie miał także takiej potrzeby. Wystarczyło mu krótkie kiwnięcie głowy i już mógł zaczynać wyścig.

   Po kilku minutach wydobyło się z megafonów głośne „Start!" i Liam od razu wystartował. Nie sądził, że jego przeciwnik mu dorównał i miał rację. Przewaga od początku wyścigu była bardzo istotna, Liam o tym wiedział, nie chciał też jej stracić pod koniec trasy. Jechał najszybciej, jak potrafił, droga składała się z kilku zakrętów, które Liam pokonał z łatwością. Na prostych przyśpieszał do granic możliwości, to właśnie zapewniło mu piękną, pierwszą wygraną.

   Liam widział, jak Louis zabrał pieniądze za wyścig i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Był z siebie strasznie dumny, widział też uśmiechnięte twarze reszty z grupy i to sprawiało, że czuł się jeszcze lepiej. Odjechał kawałek i wysiadł, by przybić piątkę z niektórymi, a potem im pokibicować.

   Kolejne godziny wyglądały właśnie tak, że Liam przypatrywał się innym, jak oni jeżdżą. Wiele podczas tego rozmawiał, dowiedział się wielu ciekawych rzeczy. Louis powiedział mu, że będzie brał udział w jeszcze jednym wyścigu i powoli nastawiał się na to. Chciał znowu wygrać, pokazać ludziom, że go na to stać. Dlatego też, gdy powtórnie zasiadał na miejscu kierowcy, zacisnął dłoń na kierownicy i zmrużył oczy. Cały czas powtarzał sobie „dam radę, dam radę" i uwierzył w to tylko trochę, wolał przejść do konkretów.

   Wystartował w tym samym momencie, co jego przeciwnik. Wykonywał wiele czynności automatycznie, ale coś przeszkodziło mu w tym zajęciu. W pewnym momencie zorientował się, że dalsza jazda nie miała sensu, bo jego przeciwnik się zatrzymał. Liam zmarszczył brwi, od razu pomyślał o tym, że mógł on mieć problemy techniczne z samochodem, ale nie był tego taki pewien. Nie miał pojęcia, o co chodziło, dopóki do jego uszu nie dotarł dźwięk wystrzeliwanego pistoletu.

   Liam od razu zawrócił, musiał znaleźć Louisa i resztę grupy. Nie chciał narażać siebie ani ich na niebezpieczeństwo, nie był na to przygotowany. Przyśpieszył jeszcze bardziej i zobaczył tłum bijących się ludzi oraz facetów w czarnych skórach z bronią. Odjechał od nich, wciąż szukał Louisa, bo to on był przecież jego szefem. Liam znowu przyśpieszył, skręcił w lewo, myśląc, że nie ma tam ani jednego gościa z bronią. Niestety, ale pomylił się.

   Coś przebiło jego oponę, a Liam nie był głupi i od razu zatrzymał auto, i jak najszybciej opuścił pojazd. Zaczął biec, musiał się gdzieś schować, ale nigdzie nie widział do tego odpowiedniego miejsca. Po prostu gnał przed siebie i może to ocaliło mu życie. Mężczyzna zdołał trafić go w nogę, kilkanaście centymetrów poniżej kolana, przez co Liam zatoczył się i cudem utrzymał na nogach dlatego, że oparł się o jakiś inny, pusty samochód. Szybko jednak pożałował swojej decyzji, najprawdopodobniej ten sam mężczyzna postrzelił go w biodro, tam, gdzie znajdowała się jego lewa nerka. Zawył głośno i złapał się za bolące miejsce.

   Spróbował biec, ale zaraz znowu się zachwiał. Odwrócił się, przeczuwał, że jego życie zaraz się skończy. Myślał, że zaraz dostanie kulką w łeb i jedynym, o czym pomyśli przed śmiercią, będzie brak pożegnania się z bliskimi mu osobami. Widział jednak coś zupełnie innego. Zobaczył ósmy cud świata.

   Louis mu pomógł, wjechał w jego napastnika. Może zrobił to przypadkiem, ale dzięki temu ten gościu nie zabił Liama. Liam postanowił się ruszyć, nie był bezpieczny. Najpierw chciał podbiec do Louisa, ale ostatecznie obok niego pojawiło się inne auto. Liam od razu je rozpoznał, należało do Jaymesa. Nie obchodziło go to, że Jaymes nie rozmawiał z nim za dużo, skoro chciał mu w tej chwili pomóc.

   Liam zrobił krok ku samochodowi, ale od razu pojawiły mu się mroczki przed oczami. Jaymes szybko wysiadł z samochodu i otoczył rannego Liama ramieniem. Liam chciał coś powiedzieć, chciał na pewno podziękować, ale nie miał na to siły, poza tym czuł, że nie wydobyłby z siebie choćby słówka. W ustach mu zaschło, oddychał zdecydowanie za szybko, a krew wsiąkała w koszulkę. Liam miał nadzieję, że wytrzyma to wszystko.

   Jaymes ułożył go na tylnych siedzeniach, a sam jak najszybciej usiadł na miejscu kierowcy. Liam wpatrywał się przez jakiś czas w przednią szybę, ale w końcu odpuścił. Ciemność zaczęła go przytłaczać, więc pogodził się z nią. Wiedział, że wróci, bo miał dla kogo i po co wracać. Liam po prostu... na chwilę odpłynął w nieznane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam :")


	15. XIV

   Liam obudził się nagle, otworzył swoje oczy i szybko rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nie wiedział, co się działo, nie pamiętał zbyt dużo. Czuł ból w dole pleców oraz w lewej łydce, to nie wróżyło dobrze. Powoli przekręcił swoją głowę, z wielkim trudem, by móc lepiej przyjrzeć się miejscu, w którym się znalazł. Panowała ciemność, ale nawet w niej mógł dostrzec sylwetkę Zayna, który siedział tuż obok niego i ściskał mocno jego dłoń. Liam nie był pewny, czy to, co widział, było prawdą, ale nie przejął się tym. Czuł bijące ciepło od Zayna i to uspokoiło go na tyle, by mógł znowu zasnąć.

   Jego następna pobudka miała miejsce z rana, Liam mógł wywnioskować to po jasno świecącym słońcu, które padało wprost na jego oczy. Liam zasłonił oczy ręką, co wiązało się z małym bólem. Nie powinien tak po prostu nic nie robić, powinien wstać i naprawdę powinien dowiedzieć się czegoś, co działo się kilkanaście godzin temu, ale nie miał siły. Chciał odpocząć i ten argument mu wystarczył, by nie ruszyć się z łóżka przez jeszcze pięć długich minut.

   Słyszał tylko odgłosy respiratora, czuł wbity w żyłę wenflon, więc domyślił się, że trafił do szpitala. Wszystko, co stało się wczoraj (a może kilka dni temu?) okazało się dla Liama oczywiste, przypomniał sobie wszystko. Całą ucieczkę przed wybuchającym samochodem, psychopatę z bronią oraz postrzelenie w nogę i dolną okolicę pleców. Liam od razu złapał się za jedną z kończyn w obawie o to, że ją stracił i odetchnął głęboko, kiedy okazało się, że noga była na swoim miejscu. Domyślał się, że miał szynę, bo noga bolała Liama dość mocno, ale chociaż ją miał. A w jego zawodzie była ona niezbędna.

   Złapał się za tył pleców i zacisnął zęby, ból był tak nieznośny, że Liam miał ochotę nawet przekląć w pierwszej chwili, ale ostatecznie tego nie zrobił. Postanowił, że ułoży się jak wcześniej, ale wtedy dostrzegł na szafeczce obok niego swój nowy telefon od Zayna. Od razu się po niego wychylił, chwycił go w dłonie i ułożył się wygodnie, by Harry nie mógł wyczuć w jego głosie napięcia i bólu.

   Zobaczył, że miał dziewięćdziesiąt nieodebranych połączeń od swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, widział też trzydzieści nowych wiadomości od tej samej osoby. Uśmiechnął się leciutko, bo Harry się o niego martwił, ale uśmiech szybko zniknął z jego twarzy, ponieważ Harry naprawdę mógł myśleć, że coś stało się Liamowi. Liam poczuł się gorzej, poczuł, że był złym przyjacielem, bo obiecał, że zadzwoni do Harry'ego, gdy tylko dojedzie na wyścigi, a tego nie zrobił. Mógł zadzwonić trochę później, nieważne było to, że Liama ktoś postrzelił, skoro nie zadzwonił do Harry'ego.

   Liam już układał w głowie formułkę, którą miał powiedzieć do Harry'ego, kiedy wybierał jego numer. Zadzwonił do niego, a przez ten czas rozejrzał się dokładnie po pomieszczeniu, uznał, że było strasznie brzydkie i źle zbudowane. Okno naprzeciwko łóżka, mdłe kolory i urządzenie niegodne uwagi. Skrzypiące krzesła, łóżko też nie było za wygodne. Plus, obok okna znajdowało się wejście do pokoju, co znacznie utrudniało Liamowi widzenie. Westchnął w myślach i spróbował ułożyć się jeszcze wygodniej na łóżku, ale dokładnie w tym momencie usłyszał głos Harry'ego.

    – Liam! Milion razy do ciebie dzwoniłem, jak ty mogłeś?! – Liam chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Harry był zbyt wkurzony, by pozwolić mu mówić. – Wydzwaniałem tak długo, że skończyły mi się środki na koncie! Wysłałem ci też te kilkanaście wiadomości i wiesz, na ile z nich odpowiedziałeś? – spytał retorycznie. – Właśnie. Na żadną. Cały dzień chodzę i zastanawiam się, czy jesteś cały i zdrowy, a ty mnie po prostu olewasz i nie raczysz oddzwonić, Liam, ty...

    – Harry. – Liam mu przerwał, kiedy dostrzegł przez otwarte drzwi, że Zayn ku niemu szedł. – Pogadamy później, jestem w szpitalu, okej?

   – Co, co, co, Liam, jaki szpital, nie waż mi się nawet teraz rozłączać, nie wiem, co ci zrobię. – Liam zakończył połączenie, ponieważ Zayn właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia i uśmiechnął się szeroko do Liama.

   Liam miał wyrzuty sumienia tylko troszkę, dla niego ważna była rozmowa z Zaynem, ponieważ to właśnie od Zayna mógł dowiedzieć się więcej o swoim stanie zdrowotnym. Wszystko go bolało, a on nie pamiętał wszystkich szczegółów, chciał także podpytać o to, jak dostał się do szpitala... i nie umarł po drodze. Fakt faktem, Liam był bardzo silny, wcześniej również zdarzało mu się trafiać na OIOM czy inne takie, ale... teraz to Louis był za niego odpowiedzialny i nie zostawił go na środku drogi.

    – Ziemniaczku! – Zayn usiadł obok Liama, przy tym przypatrując się Liamowi uważnie. Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha i bawił swoimi palcami, jak Liam mniemał, ze szczęścia. – Jak się czujesz?

   Liam chwilę zastanawiał się, czy powinien powiedzieć prawdę, czy może zachować to dla siebie. Nie był pewny, jak Zayn zareagowałby na wieść, że Liam najchętniej kląłby, ile wlezie, bo to prawdopodobnie uśmierza ból oraz zażyłby kilka opakowań tabletek przeciwbólowych. Dobra, może Liam trochę przesadzał, ale nie czuł się tak źle od bardzo dawna, po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu został postrzelony w dwa miejsca w krótkich odstępach czasowych. Nałożył na siebie sztuczny uśmiech, nie chciał martwić Zayna, bo wystarczyło już, że Harry martwił się o Liama.

    – Nie jest aż tak źle. – Wpatrywał się w oczy Zayna z podziwem, nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że były one tak piękne i teraz na dodatek skupiały całą swoją uwagę na kimś takim jak Liam. – Znaczy, boli, ale myślałem, że będzie gorzej... – Drugą część zdania wypowiedział ciszej, zdając sobie sprawę, jak to zabrzmiało.

   Liam nie myślał nawet o swojej śmierci ani niczym takim. On naprawdę cieszył się życiem i starał się w każdej możliwej chwili być jak najlepszej myśli. Podczas takich akcji już nieraz naraził się na niebezpieczeństwo i, mimo że śmierć wydawała się bliska, on nawet o niej nie myślał. Jego umysł był skupiony tylko na ocaleniu siebie i osób, które coś dla niego znaczą, a śmierć nie była dobrą opcją. Liam uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, przypomniał sobie to, jak Zayn w nocy trzymał jego dłoń bardzo mocno i spał przy jego łóżku, ani na chwilę go nie opuścił. Liam każdego dnia był zaskakiwany zachowaniem Zayna, co jakiś czas pojawiały się myśli, że był dla Zayna kimś naprawdę wyjątkowym, skoro robił dla niego tyle rzeczy. Tak bardzo się o niego troszczył, dotykał go, pytał, jak się czuł. To były jedne z wielu zachowań, do których Liam przyzwyczaił się w ostatnich dniach i, które ukochał. Pokochał je całym swoim sercem.

    – Naprawdę się o ciebie martwiłem, Ziemniaczku. – Liam podniósł głowę, by móc popatrzeć na Zayna. Siedział lekko przygarbiony, miał wory pod oczami, a włosy ułożone w kompletny nieład, Liam miał ochotę poprawić, ale uznał, że to byłoby nieodpowiednie. – Kiedy Louis do mnie zadzwonił, że jesteś w szpitalu... – Zrobił chwilę przerwy. – Złamałem chyba kilkanaście zasad ruchu drogowego, żeby dostać się do ciebie jak najszybciej. – Zaśmiał się gorzko, a Liam uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

    – Dobrze, że tobie nic się nie stało – powiedział Liam szybciej, niż zdążył pomyśleć.

   Nie wiedział, jak Zayn zareaguje na takie słowa. To było oczywiste, że zarówno Liam jak i Zayn martwili się o siebie, ale Liama wciąż ogarniała niepewność, gdy miał wyznać przed Zaynem swoją troskę. Chciał, by Zayn wiedział, że był dla niego ważny, ale ta cała chęć nienaprzykrzania się Liama oraz strach przed odrzuceniem sprawiały, że Liam nie był skory do wyznawania uczuć. Jednak, kiedy zobaczył, że Zayn uśmiechał się szerzej, wszystkie złe uczucia zniknęły, a zastąpiły je te dobre, takie, które zapewniał mu Zayn.

    – Zaraz pójdę po lekarza, muszę mu powiedzieć, że już się przebudziłeś. – Zayn powoli wstał z krzesła obok i potarł swoje oczy. – Nie ruszaj się stąd – dodał.

    – Nawet gdybym chciał, to nie mam za bardzo jak – odparł Liam z uśmiechem, na co Zayn zaśmiał się cicho.

    – Racja. – Zayn wysłał Liamowi jeden z większych uśmiechów. – Bądź co bądź, zostań tu i czekaj na mnie. – Liam po prostu pokiwał głową rozbawiony.

   Zastanowił się, czy nie powinien zadzwonić do Harry'ego i czegoś mu wyjaśnić, ale stwierdził, że zrobi to później. Teraz i tak musiałby rozłączyć się w połowie rozmowy, ponieważ nie miał zbyt wiele czasu. Postanowił, że zadzwoni do niego wtedy, kiedy już będzie mieć gotową formułkę na przeprosiny. Na chwilkę zamknął oczy i troszkę się zrelaksował, nadal był bardzo obolały, ale miał nadzieję, że chociaż lekarz powie mu dokładnie, co się z nim stało. Liam lekko dotknął swoją łydkę, by sprawdzić, jak bardzo będzie potem umierał z bólu, ale stwierdził, że nie było z nim aż tak katastrofalnie. Liam nienawidził szpitali i najchętniej to już by wyszedł z tego budynku, miał plan, by wypisać się wcześniej i po prostu przesiedzieć parę (naście) dni w domu. Nie wiedział tylko, jak na to zareaguje Zayn, przecież to było niebezpieczne dla zdrowia Liama. Liam musiał tylko porozmawiać o tym z Zaynem, miał zamiar zrobić to przy najbliższej okazji.

   Usłyszał, jak Zayn rozmawiał o czymś zawzięcie z lekarzem i uśmiechnął się leciutko. Zayn był tak wszechstronnym człowiekiem, że potrafił rozmawiać z każdym o wszystkim, znał się na wielu rzeczach i może czasem Liam zazdrościł takiej wiedzy Zaynowi, ale zazdrość ta była krótkotrwała i zmieniała się w podziw. Liam mógł o Zaynie powiedzieć bardzo dużo, można by rozmawiać o jego zainteresowaniach godzinami, a Zayn mógłby to robić jeszcze dłużej przez swoją gadatliwość. Zayn był przy tym bardzo przystojny i Liam stwierdził, że właściwie mógł nazwać go ideałem, ale to mogły być tylko jego wyidealizowane spostrzeżenia dotyczące Zayna.

    – Dzień dobry, Liamie Payne. – Lekarz uśmiechnął się do niego, a Liam odwdzięczył się tym samym. – Bardzo dobrze, że już się obudziłeś. Na wstępie chcę powiedzieć, że jeżeli ból jest bardzo natarczywy, to jesteśmy w stanie dać ci większą dawkę leków przeciwbólowych. – Liam nie miał się nad czym zastanawiać.

    – Poproszę – powiedział z uśmiechem i już po chwili widział, że lekarz wołał jedną z pielęgniarek.

    – A więc tak... – Lekarz dokładnie zajrzał w papiery, które miał ze sobą, podczas gdy minęła go młoda kobieta. Powiedział jej szybko, co ma zrobić, a sam wrócił do przeglądania papierów. – Muszę ci powiedzieć, że miałeś bardzo dużo szczęścia. Dzięki... szybkiej interwencji pana Tomlinsona, udało nam się wyciąć twoją lewą nerkę oraz wyciągnąć kulę z nogi i zaszyć wszelkie rany. – Pielęgniarka właśnie w tym momencie podawała Liamowi dożylnie leki przeciwbólowe. – Oczywiście, nie było łatwo, ale wszystko przebiegło zgodnie z planem, więc nie ma się czym stresować. – Lekarz uśmiechnął się do niego po raz kolejny.

    – Nie mam nerki? – Tylko to Liam zdołał wychwycić z tej całej przemowy lekarza.

   Liam słyszał o przypadkach, gdzie ludzie żyli bez jednej nerki, ale nie miał w ogóle pojęcia, jak teraz powinien funkcjonować. Czy mógł jeść wszystko, co chciał, pracować tam, gdzie pracował? Wpatrywał się w lekarza, zerknął raz na Zayna, który obserwował wszystko z boku i uważnie przysłuchiwał się rozmowie.

    – Spokojnie, z jedną da się żyć – oznajmił lekarz i dokładnie w tym momencie Zayn zwilżył usta i postanowił włączyć się do rozmowy.

    – A czy jest coś, czego on nie powinien jeść? – zapytał, wskazując na Liama. – Bo wie pan, ja często przygotowuję różne dania, chciałbym wiedzieć, czego mój Ziemniaczek nie może jeść. – Liam uśmiechnął się wstydliwie, kiedy usłyszał, że Zayn nazwał go „Ziemniaczkiem" przy lekarzu.

   Dalej już nie słuchał, wiedział, że Zayn potem zrobi mu wykład na temat rzeczy, których nie powinien spożywać, więc teraz miał chwilę dla siebie. Leki powoli zaczynały działać, dzięki czemu Liam czuł się bardziej komfortowo, sięgnął po telefon, żeby zaraz zadzwonić do Harry'ego i wyjaśnić mu wszystko. Sam rozumiał o wiele więcej, nadal dziwił go fakt, że Louis przyczynił się do tego, by lekarze się nim szybciej zajęli. Rozumiałby, gdyby zrobił to Ashton albo Niall, ponieważ to były osoby, z którymi się dogadywał, a z Louisem nie miał zbyt dobrych relacji. Odetchnął głęboko i nim się zorientował, został sam z Zaynem, który zapisywał coś na swoim telefonie.

   Później, Zayn spojrzał na niego i oblizał swoje wargi. Liam przyjrzał się temu, ale zaraz potem wrócił do wpatrywania się w oczy Zayna. Kochał to zajęcie, czasami zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak rzadko miał okazję patrzeć w tak cudne oczy, jak te należące do Zayna.

    – Jesteś głodny? – nagle spytał Zayn. – Teraz, kiedy wiem, czego nie możesz jeść, mogę ci coś przynieść. – Uśmiechnął się jednym kącikiem ust.

   Liam pokiwał głową, rzeczywiście był głodny. Zayn oznajmił, że zaraz wróci i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, a Liam mógł w spokoju zadzwonić do Harry'ego. Wybrał jego numer, na szczęście Harry nie dzwonił do niego podczas rozmowy z lekarzem. Wiedział już, co chciał przekazać Harry'emu, ale był także pewny, że nie będzie on zadowolony. Przygotowywał się na krzyki podczas oczekiwania na odebranie telefonu ze strony Harry'ego.

    – Liam, co to miało znaczyć? – Harry zaczął poważnym tonem, a Liam przełknął ślinę.

    – Lekarz wtedy do mnie przyszedł, nie mogłem rozmawiać – wyjaśnił pokrótce.

    – Jaki znowu lekarz?! – Harry wybuchnął, Liam wiedział, że tak będzie. – Gdzie ty jesteś, nic mi nie powiedziałeś!

    – Przecież mówiłem, że jestem w szpitalu – oznajmił spokojnie Liam. – Uspokój się, muszę ci wszystko wyjaśnić.

    – Przydałoby cię – mruknął Harry wyraźnie niezadowolony, że dowiadywał się o wszystkim jako ostatni. – Ale powiedz chociaż, jak się czujesz? – Liam się uśmiechnął.

   Odpowiedział na pytanie, a potem zaczął opowiadać Harry'emu historię związaną z wypadkiem i jego trafieniem do szpitala. Harry czasem mruczał coś pod nosem, a Liam to ignorował, by dokończyć swoją wypowiedź. Opowiadał zawzięcie, czasem coś dodawał, przemilczał tylko to, że bolało go całe ciało, żeby nie martwić Harry'ego. Po skończonej opowieści Harry westchnął głęboko, a Liam miał nadzieję, że teraz go nie zabije ani nic w tym stylu. Ale Harry nie był Louisem.

    – Miałeś wrócić cały i zdrowy – zaczął Harry spokojnie – a wrócisz bez nerki i postrzelony?! Jak ty się mnie słuchasz, Liam?! – Liam przyznał mu rację, ale co miał zrobić? Nie dać się postrzelić, kiedy jakiś psychopata go atakował? – Ehh... kiedy wrócisz? – nagle spytał Harry.

   Liam zastanowił się nad tym chwilę, dzisiaj był poniedziałek, a Liam chciał wyjść ze szpitala jak najszybciej. Wybierał pomiędzy środą a czwartkiem, ale jeszcze musiał wszystko uzgodnić z Zaynem. Była także opcja, że Zayn będzie kazał mu siedzieć w tym budynku jeszcze z miesiąc, dla pewności, że wszystko skończy się dobrze. Liam nie wyobrażał sobie siedzenia bezczynnie przez tyle dni i wolał pracować z bólem, niżeli w ogóle nie pracować.

    – Niedługo. Muszę porozmawiać o tym z Zaynem – odparł spokojnie i zwilżył swoje wargi.

   Rozmawiał z Harrym jeszcze chwilę, a potem się rozłączył. Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu dla siebie, ponieważ Zayn dotarł do niego z jedzeniem, które Liam chwilę później zaczął konsumować. Zayn wpatrywał się w Liama, jak ten powoli przeżuwał swój obiad (Liam nie był pewny, co to dokładnie było, ale smakowało dobrze) a Liam przyzwyczaił się do bycia obserwowanym przez Zayna. Czasami wymieniał z nim kontakty wzrokowe, uśmiechał się przy tym lekko. Miał rozmowę do przeprowadzenia z Zaynem, ale stwierdził, że porozmawia z nim zaraz po posiłku.

   Dostał od Zayna także wodę, był bardzo spragniony, a zauważył to dopiero wtedy, kiedy zjadł wszystko i oparł się wygodniej o łóżko. Gdy już się napił, ułożył swoją głowę na poduszce, leżał na plecach, dzięki temu mniej odczuwał ból, ale wyglądał przy tym, jakby miał pójść spać. Zayn nadal nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, jakby bojąc się, że jeżeli to zrobi, coś lub ktoś zaatakuje jego biednego Ziemniaczka i go doszczętnie zniszczy. Zayn uśmiechnął się leciutko, gdy Liam ziewnął, to było przeurocze.

    – Do kiedy tutaj będę? – spytał Liam, przecierając oczy dłonią.

   Liam widział, jak Zayn wyciągnął telefon i albo sprawdza godzinę, albo zagląda w kalendarz, a przy tym marszczy brwi. Miał wielką nadzieję, że nie posiedzi tu za długo, już mu się nudziło. Fakt był z nim Zayn, ale Liam wiedział, że nie posiedzi on z nim za długo, ponieważ miał pracę oraz swoje własne życie i nie musiał spędzać z Liamem każdej swojej wolnej chwili. Liamowi przypomniała się sytuacja z nocy, kiedy to Zayn trzymał mocno jego dłoń, ale odrzucił od siebie taką myśl; uznał, że to był tylko sen. Nie chciał pytać o to Zayna, bo bał się kompromitacji, dlatego wolał żyć w niewiedzy.

    – Chciałbym, żebyś wyszedł jak najszybciej – nagle odezwał się Zayn. – Myślę, że czwartek byłby dobrym dniem. Nienawidzę szpitali, poza tym myślę, że moje zioła będą dla ciebie lepsze niż te wszystkie chemikalia. – Liam nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć, kiedy usłyszał standardową gadkę Zayna o ziołach. – No co? Jestem lepszy niż ci wszyscy lekarze razem wzięci. Tylko musiałbyś wypisać się na żądanie, sam rozumiesz. – Liam pokiwał głową.

    – Mnie pasuje. – Znów ziewnął. – Nie chcę tu być, mają strasznie niewygodne łóżka. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolałbym wrócić do twojego domu – wyznał, na co Zayn się uśmiechnął.

    – Pójdź spać, a jeśli kręgosłup będzie cię wyjątkowo bolał od tych łóżek, to zafunduję ci najlepszy masaż, jaki potrafię. – Liam zaśmiał się cichutko, a po chwili dołączył do niego Zayn.

    – Trzymam za słowo. – Liam zamknął oczy i obrócił głowę na lewą stronę.

    – Dobranoc, Ziemniaczku – Zayn wyszedł z pomieszczenia, żeby Liam mógł się wyspać.

   Liam zasnął bardzo szybko, może to było spowodowane tak miłymi słowami ze strony Zayna, a może tym, że Zayn myślał podobnie do Liama i sam ten fakt sprawiał, że Liam się uśmiechał? Bo co może być lepsze niż posiadanie takiego samego zdania jak Zayn? Liam nie wiedział i na razie nie chciał wiedzieć, wystarczył mu sam kontakt z Zaynem.

 


	16. XV

   Liam powoli wstał z łóżka, musiał zacząć sam chodzić bez pomocy Zayna, skoro dzisiaj wychodził ze szpitala. Był czwartkowy poranek, miał wyjechać z Zaynem około godziny dziesiątej, by w Londynie być na czternastą. Liam miał w planach pojechanie do Harry'ego do pracy, w celu zrobienia mu niespodzianki, ale jeszcze nie pytał Zayna o zgodę. Wykonał kilka kroków dookoła łóżka i trzeba było przyznać, że trzymał się nieźle. Chodził o kulach, ale chociaż się poruszał. Liama bolało właściwie wszystko, ale wiedział, że nie mógł leżeć w łóżku parę tygodni i nic nie robić. Jego praca mu tego zakazywała – może nie dosłownie, ale Liam wiedział, że jego szef nie byłby zadowolony – poza tym przeczuwał, że im szybciej zacznie funkcjonować normalnie, tym lepiej dla niego.

   Przeszedł się po korytarzu, przy okazji wymieniając parę SMS-ów z Harrym, który już siedział w pracy wraz z Louisem. Harry narzekał na niego tylko czasami, częściej mówił o tym, że Louis znowu dał mu podwyżkę bądź miał w swojej szufladzie jedną z wielu ulubionych książek Harry'ego. Liam nadal nie był przekonany co do Louisa, ale cieszył się, że jednak nie był on taki głupi i zasięgnął literatury Stephena Kinga. Harry powoli przyzwyczajał się do zaistniałej sytuacji, wciąż upierał się, że nie lubił Louisa, a Liam nie miał zamiaru udowadniać mu, że wcale tak nie było.

   O dziewiątej trzydzieści, po porannej toalecie, wrócił do pokoju, w którym już czekał na niego Zayn. Uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, a Liam oczywiście odwzajemnił uśmiech. Zayn podczas tych trzech dni przychodził do Liama codziennie, dużo rozmawiali, a Liam coraz lepiej poznawał jego zainteresowania. Słuchał go, czasami coś dorzucił od siebie, ale ból był na tyle nieznośny, że czasem nie potrafił skleić zdania, ale Zayn nie zwracał na to uwagi, tylko uśmiechał się i kazał Ziemniaczkowi odpoczywać.

    – Już jesteś gotowy? – Zayn chciał wstać i pomóc Liamowi, ale Liam zatrzymał go ruchem dłoni. – Musisz jeszcze coś tam podpisać, tak to wszystko będzie gotowe. – Liam pokiwał głową.

    – Dobra, myślę, że możemy się zbierać. – Liam nie miał żadnej torby ze sobą, ona wybuchła wraz z samochodem. – Już powoli zaczynam sam chodzić, nie musisz mi pomagać – dodał ciszej.

   Nie chciał tym urazić Zayna, on chciał być tylko samodzielny i pokazać Zaynowi, że potrafił sobie radzić.

    – Wiesz, że zawsze będę ci pomagać. – Zayn podszedł do Liama i złapał go delikatnie w pasie. – Szczególnie wtedy, kiedy właśnie wycieli ci nerkę i postrzelili dwukrotnie – dodał w drodze do recepcji, na co Liam zaśmiał się cichutko.

    – Dzięki, że przypominasz. – Liam miał już dość chodzenia o kulach, dobrze, że Zayn mu pomagał.

   Dotarli do recepcji i Liam załatwił wszystkie formalności związane z wypisaniem się z tego miejsca. O godzinie dziesiątej zmierzał z Zaynem do jego samochodu, usiadł na przednim siedzeniu i zapiął pasy oraz odchylił głowę. Zayn położył kule Liama na tylnych siedzeniach, a sam usiadł obok niego i włączył silnik, a już chwilę później dwójka mężczyzn jechała do Londynu.

   Liam był zmęczony swoją wcześniejszą przechadzką, dlatego teraz cztery godziny nicnierobienia wydawały mu się bardzo kuszące. Mógł spoglądać na Zayna i wymieniać z nim uśmiechy, czasami też zerkać na niego skrycie. Nie potrzebował rozmowy z nim, sama jego obecność sprawiała, że czuł się szczęśliwy, ufał mu. Oczywiście, kochał z nim rozmawiać, kochał także barwę jego głosu, ale cisza spędzona z nim również była na tyle wyjątkowa, że nie chciał jej przerywać.

   Jednak po trzech godzinach jazdy musiał poruszyć jeden temat, a wolał zrobić to wcześniej. Powoli rozprostował się i zwilżył usta, ponieważ od dawna nic nie pił.

    – Zayn? – Odchrząknął, kiedy usłyszał swój zachrypnięty głos. Zayn pokiwał głową, dając znak, że słuchał Liama. – Moglibyśmy pojechać do Harry'ego? Chciałbym z nim normalnie porozmawiać i pokazać, że żyję.

   Zayn zmarszczył brwi, a Liam już wiedział, jaką odpowiedź usłyszy. Oparł się wygodniej i zaczął szykować argumenty w swojej głowie, jakich mógłby użyć do przekonania Zayna, że odwiedzenie przyjaciela go nie zabije.

    – Jesteś jeszcze osłabiony – odparł Zayn, zaciskając mocniej kierownicę.

    – Czuję się dobrze – wyznał Liam i westchnął cichutko. – To nie będzie dużo chodzenia, poza tym, to nie zajmie zbyt długo – dodał.

   Widział niezdecydowanie na twarzy Zayna, miał szczerą nadzieję, że w końcu się zgodzi. W ostatnich dniach bardzo odczuwał jego troskę, doceniał ją, ale mimo wszystko był już dorosły i chciał móc decydować za siebie.

    – Ehhh... na pewno dasz sobie radę? – dopytał Zayn i zerknął na Liama, który pokiwał głową. – Dobra, niech będzie, i tak muszę porozmawiać z Louisem.

   Liam uśmiechnął się szeroko i podziękował Zaynowi. Przejechali resztę drogi w ciszy, Liam przez ten czas zdążył wyobrazić sobie wiele sytuacji, które najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie będą miały miejsca oraz już szykował się na zobaczenie Harry'ego. Tęsknił za nim, rozmowy telefoniczne mu nie wystarczały, on potrzebował kontaktu z nim poprzez zwykłe patrzenie sobie w oczy i obserwowanie gestów Harry'ego, z którymi Liam już się związał. Liamowi bardzo zależało na Harry'emu, to było widać, ale jeszcze bardziej Harry'emu zależało na Liamowi i to według Liama było niezwykłe. Udało mu się nawiązać więź tak silną, że sam nie był w stanie okazać swoich uczuć wystarczająco, a jednocześnie odczuwał, jak bardzo Harry się starał. Uznał, że musi być trochę lepszym przyjacielem, bo ostatnio zaniedbał Harry'ego, a przyjaciół nie powinno się zaniedbywać.

   Zayn wjechał do parkingu wraz z Liamem, a potem zatrzymał samochód blisko wejścia do biura, by Liam się nie przemęczył. Liam powoli odpiął pasy, Zayn zdążył już wyjść z pojazdu i wyciągnąć jego kule z tylnych siedzeń, przez ten czas Liam otworzył drzwi i położył stopy na podłodze. Zayn pomógł mu wstać, podał mu jego kule i wspólnymi siłami udali się do wejścia, a następnie do biura Louisa.

   Liam poruszał się dość sprawnie, starał się, nie chciał usłyszeć od Zayna, że jest za wolny bądź po prostu się gramoli. Zayn bardzo troszczył się o Liama, nie narzekał, tylko cierpliwie czekał, aż ten wykona kolejne kroki. Liam uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył otwarte drzwi od biura Louisa, może nawet i przyśpieszył, chciał już zobaczyć się z Harrym i mocno go uściskać. Dostrzegł Harry'ego, stał on przy półce z książkami i wyglądał, jakby właśnie jakąś wybierał, ponieważ palcem wskazującym dotykał kolejne grzbiety książek. Louis siedział przy biurku, miał okulary osadzone na nosie, a jego oczy były przymrużone, prawdopodobnie coś liczył. Zayn przywitał się z nimi pierwszy, dzięki temu zwrócił ich uwagę i dopiero wtedy Harry dostrzegł Liama.

    – Przyjechałeś! – Harry zaprzestał swojej czynności i podbiegł do Liama, a następnie mocno go uściskał. Liam zignorował ból w dolnej okolicy pleców i mocniej wtulił się w Harry'ego, bo czuł, że obydwoje tego potrzebowali. Widział, jak Zayn uśmiechał się lekko, a następnie podszedł do Louisa i pochylił się nad nim, by przeczytać to, co Tomlinson miał w dłoni. – Jak ja się o ciebie martwiłem! Co ty sobie zrobiłeś! Miałeś uważać... – Liam otulił Harry'ego ramionami na tyle, ile pozwalały mu kule.

    – Wiem, uważałem – wyznał. – Po prostu... ktoś inny nie uważał tak bardzo jak ja. – Skrzywił się na samo to wspomnienie.

   Harry tylko mocniej go przytulił, na co Liam starał się nie jęknąć z bólu. Przytulał Harry'ego, tylko to się liczyło, ból nie był aż tak bardzo odczuwalny. Stali tak chwilę, podczas tego Zayn wciąż coś czytał, Liam nie zwracał na to uwagi. On przymknął oczy i wąchał włosy Harry'ego (był po części do tego zmuszony, bo Harry był niższy od niego i akurat nos Liama był na wysokości loków Harry'ego) co go odstresowało. W końcu musiał puścić Harry'ego, ale dzięki temu mógł widzieć jego szeroki uśmiech, który w połączeniu z dołeczkami sprawiał, że Liam sam się uśmiechnął.

    – Chcesz może herbaty albo soku? – zapytał Harry.

   Liam pokiwał głową i dzięki temu gestowi znalazł się z Harrym w biurze Liama (nie chcieli oni przeszkadzać Louisowi i Zaynowi, którzy zaczęli szeptać między sobą) i popijał wolno sok jabłkowy, słuchając opowieści Harry'ego. Potem wyjaśnił wszystko, co było związane ze szpitalem, zajęło mu to dłużej, niż przypuszczał, dlatego że Harry co jakiś czas rozszerzał swoje oczy i dopytywał się o szczegóły. Harry był tak zafascynowany tą historią, że nie dopił swojej herbaty, Liam natomiast co jakiś czas nawilżał gardło, by móc mówić dalej. Nie rozumiał, jak Zayn mógł tyle gadać i tak mało pić.

   Po jakichś trzydziestu minutach jednak trzeba było jechać do domu, Zayn przyszedł po Liama i powiedział mu, że już czas jechać. Liam pożegnał się szybko z Harrym i podziękował za miłe spędzenie czasu, następnie wstał i ruszył z Zaynem do samochodu. Liamowi wydawało się, że Zayn był czymś lekko podenerwowany, ale wolał nie pytać, nie chciał go zdenerwować jeszcze bardziej. Dotarli do samochodu i Zayn od razu zabrał kule Liamowi i położył je na tylne siedzenia, jak to robił już wcześniej. Wsiedli do auta i ruszyli.

   Liam miał dłonie na swoich kolanach, bawił się palcami, tak właściwie to chciał dowiedzieć się, co wkurzyło Zayna, ale nie wiedział, jak zacząć temat.

    – Ziemniaczku, będę musiał jeszcze dzisiaj jechać do pracy na jakieś dwie albo trzy godzinki, okej? – Nagle odezwał się Zayn, na co Liam automatycznie pokiwał głową.

    – Dam sobie radę, spokojnie – zapewnił Liam i zerknął na Zayna z nikłym uśmiechem, mając nadzieję, że Zayn go odwzajemni.

    – Wiem – mruknął ledwo słyszalnie i odwrócił głowę w stronę Liama. – Przepraszam, że tak się martwię, ale... zrozum, proszę. – Liam uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, dzięki temu kąciki ust Zayna także drgnęły.

    – Rozumiem, ale nie musisz się aż tak bardzo martwić. – Zayn zatrzymał auto na podjeździe przed swoim domem. – Nie jestem dzieckiem – dodał, gdy Zayn wysiadał z samochodu.

   Zayn wyciągnął jego kule i otworzył drzwi od strony Liama oraz podał mu jego przedmiot.

    – Tak, ale jesteś moim Ziemniaczkiem. – Liam uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, a Zayn pomógł mu wstać. – Przepraszam, że nie zdążyłem ci zrobić obiadu, mam nadzieję, że jakoś sobie poradzisz. – Wpatrywał się w oczy Liama, a Liam poklepał go po ramieniu.

    – Umiem gotować – zapewnił. – Może nie tak dobrze jak ty, ale nie umrę z głodu. – Zayn uśmiechnął się i wtulił w ciało Liama bardzo delikatnie.

   Liam odwzajemnił ten krótki uścisk, udało mu się poprawić Zaynowi humor i to poprawiło mu humor jeszcze bardziej. Puścił powoli Zayna, a wtedy ten podał mu klucze od mieszkania i pożegnał, mówiąc, że niedługo wróci. Liam pokiwał głową i ruszył do drzwi, czując na sobie cały czas wzrok Zayna. Odwrócił się, zanim przekręcił klucz w zamku i pomachał do Zayna i dopiero wtedy on wsiadł do auta i odpalił samochód. Liam musiał przejść przez próg domu, by Zayn odjechał, Liam stwierdził, że Zayn był naprawdę nadopiekuńczy. Ale to było urocze.

   Liam ułożył się na sofie i przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad oglądaniem telewizji, ale zrezygnował. Nie miał ochoty na słuchanie takich bzdur, dlatego nudził się przez jakieś pięć minut, zanim nie wpadł na pewien pomysł. Zrealizowanie go wiązałoby się ze wstaniem z kanapy, więc chętnie to zrobił, nie lubił siedzieć bezczynnie. Poszedł do kuchni, gdzie przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co zrobić, ale w końcu wziął sprawę w swoje ręce i poszukał odpowiednich składników. Kule oparł o ścianę, wiedział, że będą mu przeszkadzały podczas gotowania obiadu, więc poruszał się, skacząc na jednej nodze, bądź po prostu podpierał się blatów.

   Miał nadzieję, że zdąży wszystko ugotować, zanim przyjedzie Zayn. Liam bardzo chciał mu zaimponować, chciał pokazać mu, że nie tylko on umie gotować smaczne potrawy i że Liam także potrafi coś przygotować. Zaczął siekać, obierać, doprawiać i wyczyniać jeszcze wiele innych rzeczy z mięsem oraz warzywami. Postanowił przygotować dla Zayna kotlety mielone z sosem warzywnym oraz z młodymi ziemniaczkami. Może nie był to majstersztyk, ale Liam mimo to miał nadzieję, że Zaynowi posmakuje to danie.

   Włożył mięso do piekarnika jakoś pół godziny wcześniej, zanim miał pojawić się Zayn. Chciał mieć pewność, że wszystko będzie bardzo dobrze przygotowane. Nie mógł robić wszystkiego tak szybko, jak chciał, przez nogę, ale mimo to udało mu się donieść jedną herbatę na stolik, przy którym miał zamiar zjeść obiad z Zaynem. Sobie przygotował do picia zwykłą wodę niegazowaną, ponieważ usłyszał od Zayna, żeby nie pił herbaty, a przynajmniej ją ograniczał.

   Kiedy właśnie ułożył danie na talerzu, usłyszał, jak Zayn wchodził do domu. Uśmiechnął się i szybko wziął obydwa talerze i położył je na stole. Podtrzymywał się mebla, by nie upaść, a kiedy Zayn wszedł do pomieszczenia, uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej niż wcześniej i wskazał na dania dłonią.

    – Umiem gotować – wyznał z dumą w głosie, a Zayn zaśmiał się cichutko.

   Zasiedli przy stole i Liam dostrzegł, że Zayn miał już lepszy humor. Widział w jego oczach iskierki, a to oznaczało, że wszystko się ułożyło. Liam cały czas się uśmiechał, był dumny z tego, że udało mu się zadowolić Zayna. Zayn skosztował dania i pochwalił je, dzięki temu Liamowi zrobiło się ciepło na sercu. Sam spróbował swojej potrawy i nie dał po sobie poznać, że smakowała wyśmienicie, zdecydowanie najlepiej ze wszystkich jego wcześniej przygotowanych obiadów. Chwilkę jedli w ciszy, Liam napawał się tak dobrym posiłkiem, a Zayn wyglądał, jakby pierwszy raz ktoś zrobił obiad dla niego.

    – Czym doprawiłeś mięso? – spytał niespodziewanie Zayn.

   Liam przełknął kawałek kotleta i odpowiedział z nikłym uśmiechem:

    – Niczym specjalnym, ale przede wszystkim pieprzem i solą.

   Zayn nagle zaprzestał konsumowanie posiłku i szybko wstał od stołu. Wziął talerz Liama i podszedł do śmietnika, wrzucił do niego cały obiad, a talerz dał do zlewu. Liamowi rozszerzyły się oczy, nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Czy jego obiad był aż tak zły? Przecież Zayn wyglądał, jakby mu smakował, on nie rozumiał, dlaczego go wyrzucił.

    – Był aż tak... niedobry? – spytał półszeptem.

   Zayn natychmiastowo podszedł do Liama i wziął jego dłonie w swoje, a następnie kucnął przed Liamem.

    – Liam, ty nie powinieneś jeść soli! Mówiłem ci o tym! – Liam zmarszczył brwi.

    – Nie mówiłeś – zaprzeczył, a Zayn zmarszczył brwi.

    – Nie mówiłem? – dopytał, a Liam powoli pokiwał głową. – Jezu, przepraszam. – Zayn przybliżył się jeszcze do Liama. – Myślałem, że mówiłem. – Liam zaśmiał się cicho.

    – Nic się nie stało – zapewnił go. – Tylko... jedzenie się zmarnowało. – Tym razem obydwoje się zaśmiali.

    – Zrobię ci coś, bez soli. – Podkreślił ostatnie dwa słowa. – Co chcesz? Kurczaka zapiekanego w sosi-

    – Naleśniki poproszę – wtrącił mu się w słowo z uśmiechem.

    – O, to idealnie, bo niedawno znalazłem świetny przepis! – Zayn uśmiechnął się i od razu podszedł do lodówki po składniki. – Mówię ci, będą przepyszne!

   Liam zaśmiał się cichutko i upił łyka swojej wody. Chociaż ona nie zawierała soli, przeszło mu przez myśl.

    – Jakieś nowości z pracy? – spytał Liam, chcąc jakoś podtrzymać temat.

   Zayn westchnął, a Liam nastawił się na interesującą historię.

    – Mam zrobić w tę sobotę bankiet z okazji tych wyścigów, na których byliście. – Zayn odwrócił się do Liama i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Nie chciałem zrobić go ze względu na ciebie, ale chyba nie mam wyjścia. Myślisz, że dasz radę wytrzymać kilka godzin na nogach i poudawać kogoś zainteresowanego? – spytał z nadzieją.

    – Tak, pewnie. – Zaśmiał się Liam. – Pewnie to będzie świetna impreza.

   Chociaż nie miał najmniejszą ochotę na żadne przyjęcia, starał się być dobrej myśli. W jakimś sensie cieszył się, że zobaczy tam swoich znajomych z grupy – założył, że tam będą – ale zdecydowanie bardziej wolałby spędzić sobotę tylko z Zaynem w domu, odpoczywając i rozmawiając.

 


	17. XVI

   Poprawił swoją marynarkę i spojrzał na siebie w lustrze. Liam wyglądał dość dobrze, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chodzenie nie powodowało aż tak wielkiego bólu. Liam dzisiaj postanowił spróbować nie chodzić o kulach, ponieważ nie wypadało podczas bankietu poruszać się... tak. Miał nadzieję, że Zayn go zrozumie, że Liam chciał po prostu zrobić jak najlepsze wrażenie na wszystkich i pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony. Usłyszał od Zayna, że na bankiecie będzie kilka osób, których nie będzie znał i warto byłoby chociażby z nimi porozmawiać. Pokrótce, Liam czuł się, jakby wrócił do swojej dawnej pracy, z tą różnicą, że teraz miał kontaktować się z ludźmi.

   Była już dziewiętnasta dwadzieścia trzy, a bankiet miał zacząć się za siedem minut, więc Liam postanowił wyjść ze swojego pokoju w poszukiwaniu Zayna. Dzisiaj był cały czas zajęty wystrojem wnętrza oraz robieniem przystawek, musiał także pojechać po jakieś wino bądź szampana. Liam zgadywał, że teraz dokonywał ostatnich poprawek albo wciąż siedział w kuchni, czekając na pierwszych gości. O dziwo, na imprezie także miał pojawić się Harry i Liam nie oszukiwał, że to z nim miał nadzieję porozmawiać. Nie widział go od dwóch dni, bo nie chodził do pracy, wymienił z Harrym tylko kilka SMS-ów. Liam zszedł bardzo wolno po schodach, z dołu słysząc już spokojną muzykę.

   Poszedł do kuchni, gdzie zastał Zayna, który robił coś na swoim telefonie. Postanowił mu nie przeszkadzać i wziął sobie jedną z przystawek, a był to koreczek z oliwką, serem żółtym oraz pomidorkiem. Liam zjadł tylko jedną porcję, uznał, że mu wystarczy i nie chciał podjadać. Wiedział, że musiało starczyć jeszcze dla gości. Zayn spojrzał na niego znad telefonu i uśmiechnął się lekko, Liam nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak odwzajemnić uśmiech. Zayn schował swój telefon do kieszeni spodni i sam poczęstował się jednym z koreczków, na co Liam zareagował jeszcze większym uśmiechem.

    – Jako szef kuchni, muszę sprawdzić, czy danie jest wystarczająco dobre dla gości – powiedział Zayn z udawaną powagą i przeżuł wszystko. – Hmm... myślę, że nie jest to dobry poczęstunek. Co ty na to, żebyśmy zostawili go sobie na później? – zapytał, wciąż udając poważnego.

    – Myślę, że to świetny pomysł – odparł Liam. – Nie możemy podawać gościom... coś tak karygodnego – dodał.

    – Rad jestem, że myślimy podobnie. – Zayn poklepał Liama po ramieniu, a Liam zaśmiał się cicho, chwilę później dołączył do niego Zayn.

   Tak, to zdecydowanie poprawiło Liamowi humor oraz dało nadzieję, że ten wieczór nie będzie aż taki zły. Ich chwilę przerwał dzwonek do drzwi, a Zayn już z trochę mniejszym uśmiechem poszedł otworzyć pierwszemu gościowi. Liam poczęstował się jeszcze jednym koreczkiem i przyszedł przywitać się z nowo przybyłym. Jednak, kiedy zobaczył, że to Louis, cofnął się do kuchni i oparł o blat, uważając przy tym, by nie nadwyrężyć swojej nogi. Nie miał ochoty na rozmawianie z nim... właściwie, on chyba nie miał ochoty na żadne kontaktowanie się z taką osobą jak Louis.

   Louis nawet nie spytał go, jak Liam się czuł po wypadku, fakt, uratował mu życie, ale zrobił to bardziej przypadkowo. Tylko Jaymes po niego podjechał i się nim zainteresował, mimo że nie wyglądał na pomagającego człowieka. Mimo wszystko, Liam cieszył się, że w ogóle ktoś chciał mu pomóc. Czasami nachodziła go myśl, że jeżeli na wyścigu byłby także Zayn, wszystko potoczyłoby się zupełnie inaczej. Być może Zayn postrzeliłby sprawcę całego wypadku Liama i byłoby po sprawie? Albo nie dopuściłby do tego, by Liama postrzelono i ocalił zarówno go, siebie, jak i resztę grupy Louisa? Liam nie wiedział, nie powinien w taki sposób sobie gdybać, ale myśl, że Zayn mógłby go uratować, była w jakiś sposób pocieszająca.

    – Nieźle się odstroiłeś, Liamku – powiedział Louis, wchodząc do kuchni. – Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś kilka dni temu umierał – dodał, zanim poczęstował się koreczkiem.

   Liam tylko niemrawo się uśmiechnął, wolał na razie nie odpowiadać, poza tym, nie miał pojęcia, jak mógł odpowiedzieć na słowa Louisa. Często nie wiedział, jak miał odpowiedzieć na jego zaczepki, ale to nie było ważne. Louis nie był ważnym elementem życia Liama – był tylko jego szefem – i Liama nie bolało to, że nie mógł rozmawiać z nim o wszystkim jak z Zaynem. No, prawie o wszystkim.

   Kolejny dzwonek do drzwi przerwał przemyślenia Liama dotyczące Louisa oraz braku kontaktu z nim i nasłuchiwał, kto tym razem przyszedł do domu Zayna. Nie usłyszał żadnego głosu prócz Zayna, więc wychylił się i kątem oka dostrzegł Harry'ego, ubranego w za duży garnitur. Liam uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i postanowił zaczekać, aż Harry do niego podejdzie.

    – Hej, Liam – powiedział nieśmiało i wtulił się w ciało Liama, a podczas tego Louis wpatrywał się prosto w oczy Liama z czystą nienawiścią. – Przegrałem w szachy z moim dziadkiem, nie mam nastroju na imprezę – szepnął Liamowi do ucha, na co Liam się zaśmiał.

    – Spokojnie, ja też. Ale chociaż Zayn zrobił dobre przystawki, częstuj się. – Wskazał na koreczki, a Harry poczęstował się jednym.

    – Harry, czemu ukradłeś garnitur Liamowi? – Louis zaśmiał się. – Wyglądasz w nim jak worek na ziemniaki. Ale nadal śliczny worek – dodał po chwili, a Harry się zarumienił.

   Liam przewrócił oczami – choć był to dość niegrzeczny gest – i zaczekał na odpowiedź Harry'ego. Chciał zobaczyć, czy ten jakoś odpowie na jego komplement albo, czy go w jakiś sposób upomni.

    – Wziąłem go od dziadka – szepnął. – Zazwyczaj nie muszę chodzić w garniturach... – dodał ciszej, tak, że tylko Liam go usłyszał.

   Louis wyglądał, jakby chciał coś dopowiedzieć, ale w tej chwili do kuchni wszedł Zayn. Nie wyglądał na podenerwowanego, tylko bardziej na zmęczonego. Liam pomyślał, że Zayn ostatnio dużo się nim opiekował i może dlatego nie miał tyle energii. Liam starał się jak mógł, by nie obciążać Zayna, ale to on piekł ciasteczka bez jego zgody oraz przynosił śniadanie do łóżka, zanim wychodził do pracy. Liam doceniał każdy ten gest i myślał, jak mógłby wynagrodzić Zaynowi to, że tyle czasu przy nim spędzał i mu pomagał. Pamiętał o umowie, którą zawarli prawie dwa tygodnie temu. Czas minął mu niewiarygodnie szybko, ale to pewnie dlatego, że cały czas był czymś zajęty oraz starał się odpoczywać od wypadku. Liam chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do pracy, teraz miał urlop zdrowotny (dlatego też nie martwił się o to, że nie dostanie pieniędzy), ale już chciał siedzieć w biurze i pomagać. Nie lubił bezczynnego wylegiwania się.

   Liam otrząsnął się, kiedy usłyszał kolejny dzwonek do drzwi. A potem następny i następny, i następny i nim się obejrzał, w domu było już całkiem sporo ludzi. Zayn podgłośnił muzykę już wcześniej, a była ona na tyle cicha, że pozwalała na prowadzenie rozmów, ale też na tyle głośna, by każdy docenił gust Zayna, który wybrał na tę okazję jedną z symfonii Beethovena. Liam nie wiedział dokładnie którą, ale bardzo mu się spodobała. Nie sądził, że mimo tych wszystkich dziwactw, których słuchał Zayn (miał tu na myśli hinduskie mantry i tym podobne), znalazło się tam także miejsce dla takiej muzyki jak klasyczna. Liam najbardziej lubił taką muzykę, więc cieszył się, że znalazł kolejną rzecz, która łączyła go z Zaynem.

    – Jak z twoją nogą? – nagle spytał go Niall, który pojawił się znikąd przy jego boku.

   Liam nie skłamał aż tak bardzo, może tylko trochę wyidealizował całokształt. Nie chciał martwić Nialla, który wyglądał, jakby naprawdę dobrze się bawił i nie przyszedł tutaj tylko dlatego, że musiał. Liam uśmiechał się dość często, na przykład wtedy, kiedy dostrzegł Ashtona i przywitał się z nim poprzez skinienie głową. Zagadał się z Niallem, zapomniał całkowicie o Harrym, który po jakichś piętnastu minutach przyszedł do niego i nieśmiało wtrącił się do rozmowy. Niall lubił Harry'ego, słuchał go z uwagą i nie oceniał po wieku – co dla siedemnastoletniego Harry'ego było dość ważne. Liam wpatrywał się chwilkę w tę dwójkę, a potem sam dołączył się do miłej konwersacji.

    – Chcecie coś do picia? – spytał Harry. Liam skinął głową, Niall natomiast pokazał na kieliszek szampana, którego miał w dłoni. – To co, Liam? Po soczku wiśniowym! – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i omal nie wpadł na jedną z dostojniejszych kobiet na tym bankiecie.

   Liam przyjrzał jej się dłużej, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien się z nią przywitać, bo wyglądała na jedną z ważniejszych osób. Biała suknia odsłaniała kawałek jej piersi (na które Liam nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi), szykowny kok wyglądał, jakby układała go kilka godzin, makijaż zdobił jej twarz, podkreślał duże usta oraz ukazywał piękno niebiesko-zielonych oczu. Stała dość blisko Liama i on już chciał do niej podejść, ale zobaczył, że ta ruszyła gdzieś z jedną ze swoich przyjaciółek, więc sobie odpuścił. Nadal rozmawiał z Niallem, oczekując Harry'ego.

   Minutę później usłyszał głośny pisk dziewczyny, więc odwrócił się bardzo szybko, by zbadać sytuację. Zobaczył kawałek dalej kobietę, którą wcześniej obserwował oraz zmieszanego Harry'ego, a trzymał on dwie prawie puste szklanki z – jak Liam zakładał – sokiem. Od razu zrozumiał, co tu się wydarzyło, kiedy spojrzał na sukienkę kobiety; Harry musiał nie zauważyć jej i wylać na nią napój, bo z jej stroju ściekała czerwona ciecz. Liam odczekał kilka sekund, podczas których Harry zdążył przeprosić dziewczynę z cztery razy, a ona czyściła swoją sukienkę na darmo, w pośpiechu i złości.

    – Ty sieroto! – krzyknęła, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że sukienkę ciężko będzie teraz odratować. – Gówniarzu pieprzony, czy nie mógłbyś patrzeć, jak chodzisz?! – Harry spłoszył się i przycisnął do klatki piersiowej szklanki.

   Liam długo nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co powinien zrobić. Wykonał pierwsze kroki ku tej dwójce, podczas gdy kobieta zaczęła krzyczeć na cały dom, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich. Harry starał się ją uspokoić, ale ona zdawała się go nie słyszeć. Harry nie miał po prostu szans z tak wściekłą osobą jak ona. Dlatego Liam podszedł do Harry'ego od tyłu i złapał jego ramię w geście poparcia, a zaraz potem odezwał się głośno:

    – Uspokój się, proszę, nic się takiego nie sta-

    – Nie mów mi, co mam robić, kurwo! – Wydarła się, a sekundę później mocno popchnęła Harry'ego.

   Liam nie wiedział, co bolało bardziej. Sam upadek, widok, że tylu ważnych ludzi się w niego wpatruje, czy fakt, że Harry upadł na jego nogę oraz łokciem trafił w jego biodro, na które, de facto, powinien uważać. Zamknął oczy z całej siły, miał chwilowe mroczki przed oczami, ale po kilku sekundach zastąpił je chwilowy zawrót głowy. Harry upuścił swoje szklanki, a one żałośnie potoczyły się pod stopy Ashtona, który wpatrywał się w to wszystko i tylko to uświadomiło Liama, jak wielki obciach zrobili sobie na tym bankiecie.

   Chciał się już odezwać i jakoś ściągnąć z siebie Harry'ego, kiedy usłyszał kolejne krzyki, tym razem bardziej męskie, choć nadal w wysokiej intonacji. Louis.

    – To, że masz, kurwa, okres, nie oznacza, że możesz sobie popychać mojego chłopaka! – Liam otworzył szerzej oczy, kiedy Louis podniósł z niego Harry'ego. – Musisz się drzeć tak głośno, bo się oblałaś?! – Louis objął Harry'ego ramieniem, a Liam obrócił się, by zobaczyć, jak Zayn do niego szybko podchodził i ukucnął przy nim.

    – Coś ci się stało, Ziemniaczku? – spytał podczas podnoszenia Liama z podłogi. – Chodź do pokoju, musisz odpocząć – dodał, na co Liam pokiwał głową.

    – Niech ten twój chłoptaś nauczy się, jak trzymać szklanki, bo najwidoczniej tak prostej rzeczy nie potrafi zrobić! – Liam usłyszał krzyk tej kobiety w tle, kiedy wchodził z Zaynem po schodach.

    – Powiedziała kurwa, która nie potrafi zachować się w towarzystwie innych ludzi! – Liam po tym zdaniu przestał zwracać uwagę na to, co się działo na parterze.

   Zamiast tego, wtulił się w Zayna i pozwolił sobie pomóc przy chodzeniu. Noga bolała go od upadku i dziękował Bogu, że przy tamtej sytuacji zjawił się Zayn i wyciągnął go z tego piekła. Zayn położył Liama na jego łóżku bardzo delikatnie, starał się nie pogorszyć sytuacji. Liam miał półprzymknięte oczy, wciąż był wstrząśnięty upadkiem i chciał odpocząć, a towarzystwo Zayna wydało mu się najodpowiedniejsze. On jedyny jeszcze nie zrobił mu krzywdy.

    – Dam ci zaraz leki przeciwbólowe. – Liam kolejny raz pokiwał głową, nie czując się jeszcze na tyle pewnym, by użyć swojego głosu. Bał się, że będzie on bardzo nienaturalny i niezrozumiały. – Zrobię ci jeszcze masaż, tak. To powinno się odprężyć, jak myślisz? – Liam przełknął ślinę oraz skinął głową.

   Połknął tabletki, które podał mu Zayn i zdjął marynarkę z małą pomocą Zayna. Potem już sam odpiął guziki swojej koszuli i położył się na łóżku według wskazówek Zayna. Ułożył ręce tak, że jego ciało przypominało wielką literę „T" (dla Liama, trójząb) dając tym samym Zaynowi pole do popisu. Zayn poszedł jeszcze szybko do łazienki, po olejek do masażu, a Liam przez ten czas zdołał odchrząknąć i przywrócić swój głos do normalności.

   Słyszał krzyki z dołu, ale nie obchodziły go one, dopóki dłonie Zayna delikatnie masowały jego napięte mięśnie. Jego palce potrafiły doprowadzić go do takiego stanu, że był wręcz wniebowzięty. Zayn musiał usiąść na tyłku Liama, żeby mieć łatwy dostęp do jego ramion i przez to Liam spiął się trochę na początku, ale zaraz potem przyzwyczaił się do tego. Nie zwracał uwagi na bolącą nogę, tylko na ruchy Zayna. Zamknął oczy i czasem pomrukiwał i był niemalże pewny, że wtedy Zayn uśmiechał się szeroko. Liam po pięciu minutach prawie usypiał, już nawet nie słyszał krzyków Louisa. Usłyszał tylko, jak ktoś pukał do drzwi, a następnie głos Zayna. Zayn zabrał ręce z jego ciała, na co Liam mruknął niezadowolony. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku, jak się okazało, Nialla, który nerwowo bawił się kieliszkiem swojego szampana.

    – Zayn, bo Louis... Wyprasza, nie, nie, nie, to nienajlepsze określenie... Wyrzuca ludzi z twojego domu, krzycząc przy tym i wiesz...

    – Wypierdalać stąd, bo nie zawaham się użyć broni! – przerwał mu okrzyk Louisa z dołu.

    – Nie masz nic przeciwko? – spytał niepewnie.

   Zayn machnął na niego ręką i wrócił do masowania Liama, na co Liam podziękował mu w myślach. Stwierdził, że musi to zrobić później, ale na razie czuł się zbyt dobrze, by cokolwiek powiedzieć.

    – Niech robi, co chce, dla mnie ważne jest to, żeby Ziemniaczkowi nic nie było – powiedział, a Liam uśmiechnął się szeroko.

   Czuł się faworyzowany przez Zayna i to bardzo, może to było powodem tego, że jego policzki nabrały jasnoróżowej barwy. Liam, od kiedy pamiętał, nie rumienił się i teraz schował twarz bardziej w pościel, żeby Zayn tego nie zauważył. Usłyszał, jak Niall wyszedł z pomieszczenia i odchrząknął nerwowo, nie wiedział, czy swoją wypowiedzią nie urazi Zayna w jakiś sposób.

    – Dlaczego się tak o mnie troszczysz? – spytał dość cicho, ale miał nadzieję, że Zayn go usłyszy.

   Czuł się głupio, kiedy zadawał to pytanie, nigdy nie musiał go zadawać. Nikt nigdy nie traktował go w sposób, w jaki traktował go Zayn, to było dla Liama zupełnie nowe przeżycie. Usłyszał, jak Zayn cicho śmiał się pod nosem i sam uśmiechnął się, ponieważ Zayn był szczęśliwy, więc Liam także był szczęśliwy.

    – Mam wewnętrzną potrzebę – odparł wymijająco, mocniej masując niektóre miejsca. – Po prostu mi na tobie bardzo zależy, Ziemniaczku. – Liama zbiła ta wypowiedź z tropu.

   Harry'emu również zależało na Liamowi, jednak on nie robił dla niego takich rzeczy jak Zayn. Harry nie robił mu takich posiłków, co Zayn, Harry nie zwracał na niego tak wielkiej uwagi, co Zayn, Harry martwił się o Liama, ale nie tak, jak Zayn. Harry nie był Zaynem, to było oczywiste, ale Liam próbował dociec, dlaczego Zayn zachowywał się w stosunku do niego inaczej, niż Harry. Coś mu umykało, nie miał pojęcia co, ale pragnął się tego dowiedzieć. Zachowanie Zayna było dla niego jedną wielką niewiadomą i, mimo że było bardzo przyjemne i miłe, to nie mógł go zrozumieć. Po prostu nie wiedział najważniejszego.

   Po dziesięciu minutach Liam mógł stwierdzić, że naprawdę zasypiał. Oczy miał całkowicie zamknięte, ciało było rozluźnione i gotowe do wypoczynku. Liam nie zwracał uwagi na to, że Zayn papierem ścierał z niego olejek do masażu (pewnie po to, by Liam nie musiał wstawać i iść pod prysznic) i na to, że Zayn zdjął jego spodnie. Liam został okryty ciepłą kołdrą i dopiero wtedy uchylił powieki. Miał idealny widok na Zayna całującego go delikatnie w czoło.

    – Dobranoc, Ziemniaczku – zdołał jeszcze usłyszeć przy swoim uchu.

   Liam uśmiechnął się lekko, przyjemne uczucie zaczęło mu towarzyszyć aż do zapadnięcia w sen. 


	18. XVII

   Liam krzyknął z waflem ryżowym w ustach, gdy jego ulubiona postać z House of Cards zrobiła coś, w jego mniemaniu, głupiego. Westchnął głęboko i popił wspomnianego wafla wodą mineralną i wrócił do spokojnego oglądania. Nudziło mu się tak bardzo, że aż zaczął oglądać seriale telewizyjne. Serial na tyle odciągał jego uwagę od realnego życia, że postanowił się w niego zagłębić. Można by rzec, że Liam stał się fanem, ale on wolał siebie tak nie nazywać. To, że oglądał zwykły serial o pierwszej trzydzieści w nocy, gdzie normalnie by spał, nie czyniło z niego od razu fana, prawda? Liam miał nadzieję, że tak było.

   Tak właściwie, Liam czekał na Zayna i to w efekcie nudy sięgnął po pilot i zaczął oglądać pierwszy odcinek, a potem drugi, trzeci... Dla Liama wszystkie były na tyle krótkie, że nawet nie zorientował się, że Zayna nie było w domu od bardzo długiego czasu. Dopiero po szóstym odcinku zobaczył godzinę i przeraził się na nowo, że coś się stało Zaynowi. Według niego powinien już wrócić z tego, na czymkolwiek był. Nigdy nie zostawił Liama samego na noc, upewniał się, że wszystko jest z nim w porządku i dawał mu do zrozumienia, że tak będzie zawsze. Przez ostatnie kilka dni zmieniło się to trochę, Zayn zaczął więcej rozmawiać przez telefon, stał się nieobecny, mówił mniej, a także wracał później z pracy. Liam tłumaczył to sobie, że mieli jakieś problemy w robocie, o których on oczywiście nie wiedział, bo wylegiwał się w domu i Zayn po prostu musiał wszystko załatwiać. Nie wiedział, dlaczego akurat on, ale zdążył przyzwyczaić się, że Zayn był szanowany w pracy i zawsze brano go – oraz jego zdanie – pod uwagę.

   Liam przetarł swoje zmęczone oczy i powoli usiadł na sofie, strącił z podkoszulka resztki wafelka ryżowego i się rozciągnął. Chociaż bardzo chciał zaczekać na Zayna i go przywitać, czuł, że nie miał na to siły, a jego powieki same opadały. Niemrawo wyłączył telewizor i wtedy dotarły do jego uszu dźwięki przekręcanego zamka.

   Wstał powoli i uśmiech wkradł się na jego twarz, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Zayn wreszcie wrócił.

   Wykonał kilka kroków ku drzwiom, by móc zobaczyć Zayna szybciej, ale kiedy usłyszał głośne wyzwiska i przekleństwa, stanął na środku salonu, podpierając się jednego ze stolików i wytrzeszczył oczy. Słuchał Zayna i nic nie rozumiał, ale to, co mówił, było straszne. Złe. Nieodpowiednie.

    – Nie zabiłem tego skurwysyna! – Liam przełknął gulę w gardle i wtedy dostrzegł wkurzonego Zayna.

   Zayn zapalił światło, dzięki czemu Liam mógł dokładnie zobaczyć jego ciało odziane tylko w jasnoszarą podkoszulkę, całą ubrudzoną krwią oraz czarne spodnie we wcześniej wymienionej cieczy. Z wargi Zayna ciekła krew, tak samo jak z jego łuku brwiowego i Liam przełamał się, potrzeba opatrzenia Zayna okazała się większa.

    – Zayn, ty krwawisz... – powiedział i nieśmiało podszedł do Zayna, który stanął na środku salonu, stał tyłem do Liama. – Co się stało, chodź, ja ci opatrzę tę ranę... – dodał i już miał dotknąć ramienia Zayna, ale ten odwrócił się do niego i spojrzał na niego morderczym spojrzeniem.

    – Było tak kurwa blisko – warknął. – Prawie go zabiłem, kurwa, tak blisko. – Liam cofnął dłoń i zmarszczył brwi, nic nie rozumiejąc.

   Postanowił jeszcze chwilę nie dawać swojemu mózgowi do zrozumienia, że Zayn chciał kogoś zabić, nie, Zayn był dobry i miły, i życzliwy i na pewno by tego nie zrobił.

    – O czym ty mówisz? – spytał, zdezorientowany.

   Zayn zaśmiał się gorzko, a potem cofnął o krok i złapał się za głowę. Liam podczas tego dzielnie stał w tym samym miejscu, choć nogi odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa i drgały leciutko tak jak dłonie.

    – Nie wiesz?! – spytał oskarżycielskim tonem, a Liam wykonał krok w tył. – A kto _ciebie_ prawie zabił? – Zayn wskazał na Liama, a Liam nie wiedział, co miał odpowiedzieć.

    – A-ale dlaczego? – zapytał i widząc, że Zayn wkurza się jeszcze bardziej, odsunął się jeszcze trochę.

    – Nie wiesz, kurwa, dlaczego, Liam?! – Liam był wręcz zszokowany, po raz pierwszy usłyszał swoje imię z ust Zayna i wiedział, że nie skończy się to dobrze. – Ten kutas zasługuje na śmierć, kurwa, jakbym wycelował bardziej w prawo, to bym go zabił tak jak tych innych-

    – Zabiłeś kogoś? – Liam wtrącił się i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

   Nie można było powiedzieć, że nie ufał Zaynowi, teraz po prostu przeraził się tym, że Zayn kogoś zabił. Kiedy dopuszczał do siebie taką myśl, od razu go mdliło i chciał uciec jak najdalej od Zayna, ale coś mu nie pozwalało. Liamowi zbyt zależało na Zaynie, ale teraz naprawdę się go bał. Bał się tego, co Zayn mówił i tego, jak się zachowywał.

    – Ha, zabawne to było. – Zaśmiał się gorzko. – Oni chociaż nie uciekali. Może dlatego, że przestrzeliłem ich nogi, kto wie. – Liam zaczął kręcić głową, to nie działo się naprawdę.

   To było za wiele dla Liama. On nie potrafił, on nigdy nie był postawiony w takiej sytuacji. Po prostu złapał się za głowę i zaczął nią wymachiwać, cofając się przy tym, by być jak najdalej od Zayna. Od jego życia, od jego osoby i od wszystkiego, co było z nim związane, bo Liam bał się, że skończy jak przeciwnicy Zayna. Bał się go i jego zachowania, czuł, jakby był dla niego zupełnie obcą osobą. Zabijającym, niezważającym na innych potrzeby ludzi, kryminalistą.

    – Jesteś mordercą – Liam zaczął powtarzać. – Zabiłeś kogoś, jesteś mordercą, mordercą... – Liamowi plątały się nogi, miał wrażenie, że zaraz runie na ziemię, ale jakoś udało mu się ustać.

   Nie widział Zayna, miał mocno zamknięte oczy, by nie popłynęły z nich łzy, nie chciał, żeby Zayn zobaczył go w takim stanie. Nie chciał także, żeby Zayn czuł satysfakcję, że Liam się go naprawdę bał, bo z tego co wiedział, morderców cieszy fakt, że ich ofiary się ich boją. Nie chciał być ofiarą, on naprawdę ufał Zaynowi i błagał cały świat, by także uwierzył w dobroć Zayna i by sam Zayn w nią uwierzył i po prostu przestał. Liam tak plątał się w swoich myślach, że nawet nie zauważył, jak Zayn potarł swoje oczy i wpatrywał się w Liama z przerażeniem.

   Zayn poczuł się naprawdę źle ze świadomością, że tak bliska mu osoba się go boi. Nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak podejść do Liama i mocno go przytulić, zaciskając przy tym oczy. Liam chciał się wyrwać, nie chciał być blisko mordercy, ale potem zdał sobie sprawę, że to był tylko Zayn. W jakiś sposób _Jego_ Zayn, dlatego wtulił się w niego. Krew z wargi Zayna spływała Liamowi po policzku, Liam był w niektórych miejscach poplamiony krwią przez Zayna. Ale to nie było ważne. Liam trzymał w ramionach Zayna, który był sobą i nie był mordercą, dla Liama nigdy nim nie był.

    – Przepraszam, Ziemniaczku, tak strasznie cię przepraszam – Zayn wyszeptał do ucha Liama, a Liam czuł, jak w jego oczach zbierały się łzy.

    – Dlaczego zabijasz? – spytał Liam, czując, że był na krawędzi płaczu.

   Zayn mocniej go przytulił, pocałował go delikatnie w policzek dla uspokojenia.

    – Długa historia – odparł wymijająco.

   Liam pozwolił, żeby cisza wypełniła pomieszczenie na jakieś trzy minuty, zanim nie uspokoił się na tyle, by zapytać:

    – Ile?

   Wiedział, że Zayn zrozumie, o co mu chodzi. Zayn zagryzł swoją wargę i zaczął głaskać Liama po plecach.

    – Wystarczająco dużo.

   Liam zacisnął zęby i po prostu jego ramiona mocniej uścisnęły ciało Zayna. Miał jakąś skrytą nadzieję, że to wszystko było głupim żartem ze strony Louisa, ale to niemożliwe. Zayn na pewno nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego, ponieważ przez to Liam płakał. A Zayn chciał dla niego jak najlepiej, czasem nie potrafił tego pokazać, ale pragnął szczęścia dla swojego Ziemniaczka.

    – Bałem się ciebie – wyszeptał Liam i schował twarz we włosach Zayna. – Naprawdę, bałem się, że coś mi zrobisz, Zayn, ja...

    – Ciii... Ziemniaczku, proszę – Zayn zaczął delikatnie kołysać Liama w ramionach. – Obiecuję, będę dobry, będę dobry, będę kochać świat tak, jak powinienem, za te wszystkie czasy, kiedy nie mogłem. – Liam tulił Zayna coraz mocniej, a Zayn odwzajemniał uściski z podwojoną siłą.

   To była bardzo wyjątkowa chwila, nawet intymna. Liam zdawał sobie sprawę, co właśnie powiedział Zayn, co obiecał i co mu przekazał w nieoczywisty sposób. Liam zapragnął dowiedzieć się więcej o przeszłości Zayna, chciał znać powód, dla którego Zayn zabijał ludzi, bo, jak sam to ujął, kiedyś nie mógł świata kochać, więc postanowił go znienawidzić. Liam był zaintrygowany, postać Zayna wydawała mu się zarazem tak znajoma i obca, on nic nie rozumiał. Może był po prostu głupi, a może nie wiedział rzeczy, które powinien wiedzieć.

   Liam bał się zapytać, nie chciał, by Zayn uznał go za natarczywego. Czuł, że będzie miał ogromne problemy z zaśnięciem, ale to była sprawa Zayna i Liam nie mógł kazać Zaynowi mówić wszystkiego o sobie. Zayn puścił go lekko i kolejny raz złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego czole, ale Liam zignorował to, wmawiając sobie, że Zayn zrobił to tylko dla uspokojenia Liama.

   Liam nie chciał jeszcze puszczać Zayna, bardzo tego nie chciał. Czuł, że bez jego ciepła upadnie, można było to zwalić na chorą nogę, ale Liam czuł coś... innego. Nie chciał stać sam, nawet jeśli Zayn byłby tuż obok. On chciał trzymać go w ramionach i nie pozwolić, by coś ich rozłączyło. Zayn nie miał nic przeciwko, przynajmniej tak sądził Liam po jego zachowaniu. Liam po jakichś pięciu minutach bardzo niechętnie oderwał się od Zayna, ale to tylko dlatego, że przypomniał sobie o jego ranach.

    – Chodź, trzeba cię opatrzyć – powiedział i złapał nadgarstek Zayna, żeby ten przypadkiem nie wyrwał się, gdy będą iść do łazienki.

   Jakimś dziwnym przypadkiem jego dłoń zjechała trochę niżej i złapała mocno dłoń należącą do Zayna.

    – To nic wielkiego, po prostu wezmę prysznic. – Zayn spróbował zaprotestować, ale na marne.

    – Nawet tak nie mów – szepnął Liam, kiedy weszli do łazienki.

   Liam znalazł apteczkę, zajęło mu to trochę dłużej, bo on naprawdę nie chciał puszczać dłoni Zayna i przeszukiwał szafki jedną ręką. Zaynowi najwidoczniej to nie przeszkadzało, bo uśmiechnął się tylko na widok złączonych dłoni. Liam puścił go dopiero wtedy, gdy musiał jedną dłonią odkręcić pokrętkę wody utlenionej, a drugą trzymać pojemnik. Wziął w lewą rękę wacik i podłożył go pod ranę Zayna na łuku brwiowym, następnie polał zranione miejsce. Usłyszał ciche syknięcie Zayna i zerknął na jego usta, które były leciutko rozchylone. Tam także musiał zdezynfekować ranę, dolna warga była naruszona.

   Bardzo szybko zajął się Zaynem, po tym delikatnie obmył jego twarz mięciutką ściereczką namoczoną w zimnej wodzie, Zayn tylko uśmiechał się delikatnie, gdy Liam czyścił okolice jego ust. Liam był bardzo skupiony na pracy, twarz Zayna musiała być nieskazitelna, ale teraz, nawet z ranami, Liam musiał przyznać, że Zayn wyglądał po prostu pięknie. A po całym myciu wyglądał jeszcze piękniej, ponieważ uśmiechał się szeroko i to do Liama był jeden z powodów, dla których Zayn zaliczał się do jednych z najprzystojniejszych mężczyzn, jakich widział. Jego uśmiech.

    – Idź już spać, ja jeszcze wezmę prysznic. – Zayn przytulił Liama ostatni raz, a Liam poczuł się podczas uścisku naprawdę śpiący. – Dobranoc, Ziemniaczku. – Tym razem Liam otrzymał delikatny pocałunek na lewym policzku.

   Pokiwał głową i życzył Zaynowi dobrej nocy, po czym udał się na górę. Policzek łagodnie mrowił go, dlatego przejechał po nim delikatnie palcem. Pocałunek od Zayna był tak subtelny i uroczy, że Liam nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu. Wchodził po schodach szczęśliwy, że Zayn wrócił do domu i jednocześnie zaintrygowany.

   Kładąc się do łóżka, myślał nad powodami, dla których Zayn mógłby zabijać. Liam miał już styczność z mordercami, ale nie z takimi jak Zayn, tylko z prawdziwymi kryminalistami bez serca. A Zayn potrafił być czułym, kochanym facetem, dlatego to musiało być coś drastycznego, coś, co zmieniło podejście Zayna do świata. Liam długo zastanawiał się nad tym i na koniec nie wymyślił nic sensownego.

   Wiercił się, chociaż jego organizm domagał się snu, on nie potrafił przestać myśleć i analizować. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że ktoś kazał Zaynowi zabijać, ale to byłoby bez sensu. Zayn był w gangu i był przygotowany na takie akcje, nikt nie kazał mu używać broni, a raczej spodziewał się, że właśnie to będzie robić, to było raczej oczywiste. Liam przetarł swoje oczy, już naprawdę pragnął zasnąć.

   Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie Zayna, który pastwiłby się nad swoją ofiarą. On naprawdę nie mógł. Może to i dobrze, bo dzięki temu w końcu zasnął, głęboko wierząc w dobroć Zayna, niżeli w jego mroczną naturę.

 


	19. XVIII

   Liam siedział na miejscu w aucie, na jednym z przednich siedzeń i nerwowo bawił się palcami. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jechał, ale to nie to było najważniejsze. Zayn nie powiedział Liamowi, po co jadą, nie powiedział właściwie nic, oprócz zwykłego „Jedziemy, wsiadaj" i dlatego Liam się bał. Było wiele teorii, jednak najstraszniejsza była ta, w której Zayn dowiadywał się, że Liam był tajnym agentem i wywoził go do jakiegoś specjalnego miejsca, a następnie zabijał. Liam przełknął ślinę i zerknął na Zayna, wydawał się być w dobrym humorze. Mały uśmieszek gościł na jego twarzy, oczy były skupione na jeździe (to był dobry znak), postawa luźna, pasująca do niego. Liam odetchnął głęboko i oparł się wygodniej o oparcie.

   Przymknął oczy i chwilę zastanowił się nad swoją pracą. Kochał ją całym swoim sercem, ale czuł, że teraz zniszczy jego relację z innymi ludźmi. Liam miał plan, żeby, gdy tylko dowie się, kto jest szefem tego całego gangu, wydać go, a potem wrócić do swojego domu i pracować dalej. Problem polegał na tym, że teraz w gangu miał przyjaciół i miał rozterkę wewnętrzną, co wybrać. Liam postanowił, że zastanowi się nad tym później, bo teraz nie miał głowy na takie sprawy.

   Zaczął obserwować przyrodę za oknem. Po godzinie dwudziestej powoli zaczynało się ściemniać, ale Zayn nie zdawał się tym przejmować. Liamowi zostało cierpliwie czekać, aż dojadą na miejsce. Liam nie pytał, gdzie jechali, ponieważ uznał, że jeżeli Zayn by chciał, to sam by mu powiedział. Nie chciał nadużywać dobroci Zayna, widział go już w sytuacji, gdy był wściekły i nie chciał, by to się powtórzyło. Ani dzisiaj, ani nigdy więcej.

   Zayn zatrzymał się blisko jednego z większych drzew i odetchnął, gdy wyłączał silnik. Liam w pierwszej sekundzie był przekonany, że Zayn zaraz wyciągnie skądś łopatę i zakopie Liama, uprzednio pozbawiając go przytomności. Kolejne dwie sekundy później już odpinał pas bezpieczeństwa i otwierał drzwi, by wyjść z samochodu. Odetchnął świeżym powietrzem i zaciągnął się zapachem drzew, którego od dawien dawna nie czuł.

   Liam znowu przyłapał się na tym, że chciał zapytać, gdzie się znajdują, ale w porę zamknął usta. Pozwolił prowadzić się Zaynowi, który wyglądał, jakby znał ten las doskonale. Wiedział, gdzie są wydeptane ścieżki – a może sam je kiedyś wydeptał, przeszło Liamowi przez myśl – oraz ani razu nie zawahał się, gdy musieli wybrać kierunek. Szli razem w jednym kierunku i czuli się razem wyśmienicie.

   Po jakichś piętnastu minutach Liam dostrzegł nurt wody, a w oddali dostrzegł czerwony, mały mostek, który pozwalał na przejście z jednego brzegu rzeki na drugi. Liam zmarszczył brwi, gdy Zayn właśnie tam się skierował, ale nic nie mówił. Schował dłonie w kieszenie swojej bluzy i podążał za nim, zaintrygowany jego poczynaniami. Zayn już wczoraj go zaciekawił, teraz to tylko spotęgował.

   Zayn usiadł na mostku tak, że jego nogi swobodnie zwisały. Dłonią klepnął miejsce obok siebie, by pokazać Liamowi, że on także ma usiąść i Liam wykonał jego polecenie z tylko małą trudnością. Z jego nogą było coraz lepiej, ale wciąż musiał uważać przy jakimkolwiek większym wysiłku. Zerknął na Zayna, wpatrującego się w wodę i nie chciał mu przerywać. Widział, że Zayn nad czymś myślał i Liam momentalnie poczuł się, jakby naruszył jego prywatność.

    – Pewnie zastanawiasz się, dlaczego cię tu zabrałem? – Liam pokiwał ochoczo głową, dziękując w myślach Zaynowi, bo inaczej jego myśli podążyłyby w złym kierunku.

    – Tak – powiedział Liam, bo Zayn chyba nie zobaczył, jak kiwał głową, ponieważ zaczął wpatrywać się w drzewa, a dokładniej w korony drzew.

    – Dużo myślałem – zaczął Zayn, a Liam zerknął na niego. – Uznałem, że należą ci się wyjaśnienia. – Liam znowu pokiwał wolno głową.

   Panowała pomiędzy nimi chwila ciszy, nie należała do tych niezręcznych, ale Liam i tak lepiej czuł się, gdy rozmawiał z Zaynem. Nie chciał od razu poruszać drażliwego tematu, dlatego rozglądał się dookoła, o co mógłby zapytać.

    – Gdy byłem małym chłopcem – Zayn uprzedził Liama – często przychodziłem tu z tatą. To właśnie z nim zbudowałem ten mały mostek. – Parę razy uderzył w deski, jakby dla potwierdzenia, że wszystko było stabilne.

    – Dlaczego zabrałeś mnie akurat tutaj? – zapytał Liam.

   Doceniał gest Zayna, że zabrał go w tak piękne miejsce, ale równie dobrze mogliby odbyć taką rozmowę w domu.

    – Ponieważ to dla mnie bardzo ważne miejsce, Ziemniaczku – odparł ze spokojem. – Tak samo ważne jak ty.

   Liam zagryzł wargę i zwiesił głowę, by móc wpatrywać się w wodę. Delikatny rumieniec oblał jego policzki, a odpuścił dopiero po jakiejś minucie, gdy Liam wystarczająco dużo zaczął myśleć o innych rzeczach.

    – Dlaczego to miejsce jest aż tak wyjątkowe? – Liam czuł się dość dziwnie, gdy pytał o takie rzeczy.

   Wolał na razie nie pytać, dlaczego i on był tak ważny dla Zayna. Miał nadzieję, że Zayn sam mu to powie, kiedy będzie gotowy. Liam z powrotem spojrzał na Zayna i dostrzegł na jego twarzy delikatny uśmiech. Z początku sam chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale potem zdał sobie sprawę, co ten uśmiech oznaczał. To był smutny uśmiech.

    – Przychodziłem tutaj, kiedy byłem smutny lub rozdarty – zaczął, po czym odchrząknął. – Tylko Louis, moja rodzina i ja znaliśmy to miejsce. Teraz jeszcze ty. – Głową wskazał na Liama, który skinął.

    – Cieszę się, że pokazujesz mi to miejsce – wyznał Liam, szczerze. – Często byłeś smutny? – zapytał, nie wiedząc, jak mógłby inaczej kontynuować ten temat.

    – Nie, Ziemniaczku. – Zaśmiał się cichutko. – Ale wiem, kto był. – Liam zaciekawił się, ale nic nie powiedział. – Louis.

    Liama brwi wystrzeliły w górę. Nie spodziewał się, że Louis miał jakieś uczucia i że coś mogłoby go zranić. Uchodził za faceta bez uczuć, więc Liamowi trudno było wyobrazić go sobie w trudnej sytuacji, płaczącego.

    – Co się wtedy sta-

    – Wypadek. – Przerwał mu Zayn. – Wtedy umarła jego dziewczyna... a moja siostra – dodał półszeptem. – To naprawdę długa historia.

    – Mamy czas – odparł Liam pewnie.

    – Louis opowiadał mi o niej, odkąd skończył jakieś trzynaście lat. Codziennie potrafił mówić o jej pięknym uśmiechu czy figurze, nie obchodziło go to, że to była moja siostra i miałem tego dosyć. Z roku na rok powtarzał, że w końcu się z nią umówi i stało się to dopiero po jego szesnastych urodzinach – Zayn uśmiechnął się szczerze. – Byli wyjątkową parą.

    – Dlaczego? – Liam słuchał z uwagą, próbując wyobrazić sobie młodszego Louisa z osobą, którą kochał, a było to wyjątkowo trudne.

    – Zarówno ona jak i on, potrafili pierdzielić o sobie nawzajem kilka godzin. – Liam zaśmiał się cicho wraz z Zaynem. – Nie wiesz, jakie to uczucie, gdy twój najlepszy przyjaciel i siostra gadają, jak to siebie kochają i bla, bla, bla... – Liam uśmiechnął się szerzej.

    – Widzę, że nie miałeś łatwo. – Zayn pokiwał energicznie głową i zagryzł dolną wargę.

    – Racja, nie miałem – odparł ze wznowioną nutką smutku w głosie. – Do siedemnastego roku życia to był pikuś. Nawet polubiłem to, w jaki sposób moja siostra opowiadała o Louisie. On był przy niej zupełnie inny, taki...

    – Kochany? – podpowiedział Liam.

    – Opiekuńczy. Dbał o nią jak o nikogo innego. Ale tak, także był kochany. – Liamowi coraz trudniej było uwierzyć, że nastoletni Louis i dorosły Louis to ta sama osoba. – Niestety, ich związek nie trwał długo. Tylko ponad rok. – Liam zmarszczył brwi.

    – Co się stało? Louis zaczął być arogancki, taki jak teraz? – Liam ożywił się.

    – Nie, skądże. – Zayn popatrzył w górę. – Jak już zdążyłeś zauważyć, Louis był zupełnie inny z moją siostrą. Co się musiało stać, że zachowuje się teraz zupełnie inaczej?

    – Nie wiem, może... Rozstali się? – Zgadywał Liam.

    – Coś gorszego – powiedział cichutko Zayn. – O wiele gorszego.

    – Czy ona... – Liam nie chciał wypowiadać tego na głos.

    – Nie tylko ona – wyszeptał Zayn. – Bardzo dużo wydarzyło się tamtej nocy – mruknął.

   Liamowi chwilę zajęło, by przyswoić sobie sytuację, że siostra Zayna umarła i, na dodatek, nie była jedyna. Liam zaczął współczuć Zaynowi, a nie poznał całej prawdy, tylko jej namiastkę. Nie wiedział, czy powinien coś powiedzieć, ale postanowił to zrobić. Ciekawość wygrała.

    – Co się wydarzyło? – spytał, wpatrując się tępo w drzewa.

    – Moja cała rodzina... – Liam spojrzał na Zayna, na jego twarz i na jego przymknięte oczy. – Została zamordowana. – Liam nie wiedział, co zrobić, by pomóc Zaynowi, więc złapał jego dłoń w swoją, żeby go w jakiś sposób pocieszyć.

    – Tak mi przykro, Zayn... – szepnął i mocniej złapał jego rękę.

    – Louis zadzwonił na policję, a potem do swojego ojca – kontynuował. – Kazał mi się pakować, więc robiłem to i starałem się zignorować fakt, że martwa rodzina leżała obok mnie – powiedział, ciągle mając zamknięte oczy.

   Liam nie potrafił powiedzieć czegoś pocieszającego, zostało mu przytulenie Zayna. Mocno objął go ramionami i, kiedy poczuł, że Zayn odwzajemnił uścisk, zaczął głaskać jego plecy. Wyobrażenie sobie tego, co przeszedł Zayn, było dla niego niemożliwie, nigdy nie chciałby znaleźć się w takiej sytuacji. Podziwiał Zayna, bo on pozbierał się i żył oraz nawet nie zapłakał, kiedy o tym mówił.

    – Zayn... ja nie wiem, co powiedzieć – szepnął mu do ucha.

    – Nic nie mów, Ziemniaczku. Wystarczy mi to, że jesteś tu ze mną. – Ścisnął go mocniej, a Liamowi zrobiło się ciepło na sercu. – To wydarzyło się kilka ładnych lat temu, zdążyłem sobie jakoś z tym poradzić – wyznał.

   Liam mimo to nie wypuścił go z uścisku.

    – Dowiedziałeś się, kto to zrobił? – spytał niepewnie.

    – Nie. – Zayn pokręcił głową, tym samym uwalniając się z uścisku Liama. – Wolę nie wiedzieć.

   Liam pokiwał głową, nawet nie zauważając, że wciąż nie puścił dłoni Zayna. Była ona tak miła i ciepła w dotyku, że, dopóki Zaynowi to nie przeszkadzało, chciał ją trzymać jeszcze przez długi czas.

    – Jak to się stało, że jesteś w gangu? – zapytał Liam po minutowej ciszy.

    – Tak właściwie, to nie jest gang – poprawił go Zayn. – Bardziej firma. Nazwa została bardziej z przyzwyczajenia. A wracając do konkretów, to rodzice Louisa już tam pełnili ważną funkcję i mnie w to wkręcili. Louis także był tam od dłuższego czasu. – Liam powoli pokiwał głową.

    – Kiedy to było? – dopytał.

    – Jakiś rok od tamtego wypadku. Kolejny rok później zacząłem już być postrzegany, jako ktoś ważny i ktoś, na kim można polegać. Zaczęli mi ufać i szanować mnie, z wzajemnością. Tak jest do teraz. – Liam uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

    – Tak, to widać. Ludzie liczą się z twoim zdaniem i ogólnie rzecz ujmując, jesteś dość ważny – podsumował Liam, na co Zayn się uśmiechnął.

    – Traktuję ich po części jak rodzinę – wyznał Zayn.

   Zapanowała pomiędzy nimi chwilowa cisza, podczas której Liam rozmyślał, o co jeszcze mógłby zapytać. Czuł się wyjątkowo, ponieważ Zayn otworzył się przed nim i opowiedział o sobie coś więcej. Liam wpadł na jedno pytanie, ale wahał się, czy je zadać. Było dość osobiste, ale z drugiej strony, wszystko, co powiedział dziś Zayn, także takie było. Liam miał już się odezwać, ale usłyszał głos Zayna:

    – A ty, Ziemniaczku? Jak przebiegało twoje życie? – Liam zagryzł wargę.

   Oczywiście, nie miał nic do ukrycia, oprócz tego, że był tajnym agentem i dostał się do gangu tylko po to, żeby go później zniszczyć. Ale to nie było istotne, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy Liam pomyślał, że Zayn traktował tych ludzi jak rodzinę i Liam mógłby skrzywdzić go swoją pracą. Nieistotne było także to, że Liam polubił ludzi w tej firmie i trudno będzie mu się z nimi rozstać. Naprawdę nieistotne.

    – Miałem naprawdę nudne życie. – Podkreślił przedostatnie słowo. – Moja mama była sprzedawczynią, więc często dostawaliśmy z tatą chleb za darmo, a tata był mechanikiem i to dzięki niemu zainteresowałem się tym tematem. Miałem tylko jedną dziewczynę, Sophię, kiedy miałem piętnaście lat. Cud, że ją pocałowałem, bo byłem tak zestresowany, że chciałem uciekać. – Zaśmiał się, a wraz z nim Zayn. – Była naprawdę miła. Już planowałem naszą przyszłość, naszą rocznicę... – Liam zrobił dramatyczną pauzę. – Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że wyjeżdża i z całego planu nici. – Zayn zaśmiał się cichutko.

    – Masz wyjątkowego pecha w życiu – wyznał.

    – A żebyś wiedział. Odkąd spotkałem Louisa, jest coraz gorzej. Nawet mi się nie przedstawił w szpitalu! Jestem ciekaw, kto go w ogóle do niego przysłał. To przez to mnie nienawidzi. – Liam westchnął.

    – Wiesz... – Zayn podrapał się po karku. – To tak jakby... ja go przysłałem. – Liam rozszerzył swoje oczy.

    – Ty? – spytał niedowierzająco i wskazał palcem na Zayna. – Ale jak, nie znałeś mnie wtedy...

    – Ziemniaczku, poznałem cię już wcześniej – wyjaśnił spokojnie Zayn. – To ja brałem z tobą udział wtedy w wyścigu. Pamiętasz? – Liam nie mógłby zapomnieć.

   To wszystko miało sens. Oczy Zayna były łudząco podobne do osoby, z którą się wtedy ścigał. Tak samo piękne, o tak samo pięknej barwie. Gdyby nie to, że Zayn miał wtedy zakrytą twarz, Liam na pewno by go poznał.

    – Tak – powiedział cicho. – Jasne, że pamiętam. Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Uratowałeś mnie! – Zayn się zaśmiał.

    – Nie miałem potrzeby – wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem.

    – Jak to „nie miałeś potrzeby"?! Powinienem ci podziękować za to wszystko! – Zayn wciąż się śmiał. – Ehh... nieważne. – Zrezygnowany potrząsnął głową.

    – Przepraszam, Ziemniaczku. – Zayn dotknął jego ramienia i pomasował je, wciąż się uśmiechając. – I nie musisz mi dziękować.

    – Wiesz, że i tak będę. – Liam popatrzył Zaynowi głęboko w oczy. Liam czuł, że to był ten moment, by zapytać o najważniejsze. – Zayn?

    – Tak, Ziemniaczku? – spytał z nikłym uśmiechem.

   Liam spuścił głowę, tym samym oddalając się od Zayna. Pytanie dręczyło go od dzisiejszej nocy i on pragnął poznać odpowiedź.

    – Dlaczego zabijasz? – zapytał prosto z mostu i popatrzył w oczy Zayna.

   Liczył na odpowiedź i modlił się w myślach, żeby ją dostać. Męczyła go ona od kilku godzin, poza tym, uważał, że zasługiwał na wyjaśnienia.

    – Czasami wymaga tego ode mnie praca – odezwał się cicho Zayn. – Nie zabijam z nudów, tylko, kiedy uważam, że ktoś na to zasłużył. Zdarzyło się także, że żeby ocalić własne życie, musiałem kogoś zabić, ale to dla samoobrony. – Liam pokiwał wolno głową, rozumiał Zayna, ale nadal nie akceptował tego do końca.

    – Dobrze, cieszę się, że nie robisz tego... bezmyślnie. – Liam starał się ukryć swoje uczucia pod małym uśmiechem.

    – Wiesz, że nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził, prawda? – Zayn popatrzył na niego przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

   Liam potraktował te słowa jako kolejną obietnicę. Znaczyły dla niego wiele, a z taką czułością, z jaką wypowiedział je Zayn, mógł być pewny, że były one prosto z serca. Liam uśmiechnął się, tym razem szczerzej.

    – Wiem – odparł tylko, wpatrując się w tęczówki Zayna.

   To wystarczyło, by kąciki ust Zayna także uniosły się i sprawiły, że miłe uczucie rozprzestrzeniło się po ciele Liama.

 


	20. XIX

   Pomyślał o przepięknym widoku za oknem i uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy Zayn wyłączył radio. Pewnie już zapamiętał, że Liam nie słuchał radia i dla Liama to było ważne – pamięć. Liam zerknął na Zayna, który siedział za kierownicą i, mimo że był skupiony na drodze, Liam wiedział, że Zayn na niego uważał. Po tamtejszym wieczorze z Zaynem, patrzył na niego trochę inaczej, każdy jego gest zaczął dokładnie analizować i zastanawiać się, co mógł on oznaczać. Liam myślał trochę za dużo ostatnio, ale to dlatego, że wciąż nie chodził do pracy i nie miał czym zająć myśli. Na szczęście, teraz jechał z Zaynem na badania kontrolne, co oznaczało, że jeszcze trochę i będzie mógł wrócić do firmy.

   Nie widział się z Harrym od dawna, ale nawet wtedy o nim nie myślał. Był zbyt pochłonięty myśleniem o Zaynie i powoli zaczynało go to irytować i zadziwiać jednocześnie, jak długo można rozmyślać o jednym człowieku.

   Wyciągnął swój telefon i sprawdził datę na telefonie. Pierwszy lipca uzmysłowił mu to, że dzisiaj dostawał wypłatę z pracy. Oznaczało to jednocześnie koniec umowy z Zaynem i wyprowadzenie się od niego. Liam schował z powrotem telefon, nie chciał o tym na razie myśleć, ani, tym bardziej, przypominać o tym Zaynowi. Wolał przeciągać to w czasie tak długo, jak tylko mógł. Jak teraz pomyślał sobie, że miał mieszkać sam, bez Zayna, to przechodziły go ciarki.

    – Pisałeś ostatnio z Harrym? – nagle spytał Zayn.

   Liam zmarszczył brwi, na początku nie rozumiejąc, czym to pytanie miało służyć. Pomyślał o ostatnim spotkaniu Harry'ego i pokręcił głową przecząco.

    – Nie, czemu pytasz? – Liam zaczął wpatrywać się w niego intensywnie.

    – Ostatnio Louis mi mówił, że Harry często siedzi na telefonie i coś robi. Pomyślał, że z nim piszesz – wyjaśnił pokrótce.

    – Harry ściągnął sobie szachy na telefon, może po prostu... za bardzo się wciągnął? – zaproponował, a Zayn uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

    – Pewnie tak, Ziemniaczku. – Zayn stanął na czerwonym świetle i odwrócił głowę w kierunku Liama. – Jak się czujesz? Myślisz, że badania przebiegną dobrze?

   Liam chwilę zastanowił się nad tym pytaniem. Czuł się coraz lepiej, specjalne leki od Zayna bardzo mu pomagały. Chociaż, czasem miewał takie chwile, gdzie przydałby mu się kolejny masaż, ale za bardzo wstydził się, by poprosić o niego Zayna.

    – Tak, myślę, że tak. Dzięki twoim tajemnym recepturom i dziwnym potrawom, tak. – Zaśmiał się cichutko.

    – Cieszę się, że one pomagają. – Zayn ukazał szereg swoich zębów. – Co byś dzisiaj chciał na obiad, jak już wrócimy? – spytał, znów skupiając się tylko na drodze.

    – Nieważne, co zrobisz, wszystko jest dobre – wyznał Liam.

   Zayn pokiwał głową, a na jego twarzy gościł jeden z tych uroczych uśmiechów. Liam był dumny z siebie, że potrafił go wywołać. Przez resztę drogi wpatrywał się w mijane budynki oraz ludzi, nie odezwał się ani słowem. Uważał, że rozmowa na razie była zbędna, a samo przebywanie w towarzystwie Zayna mu wystarczało.

   Liam myślał, jak bardzo zmieniło się jego życie, od kiedy poznał Zayna. Jego myśli nie były skupione na pracy, tylko na człowieku, osobie, która była dla niego tak życzliwa, miła i kochana, że Liam nie potrafił tego opisać. Pokochał zachowanie Zayna i po części przyzwyczaił się do niego, nie chciał teraz być zmuszonym do życia bez niego. Zayn pokazał wielokrotnie, jak bardzo zależało mu na Liamowi i to doprowadzało Liama do wielkiego, nieograniczonego szczęścia. Był dla kogoś ważny, był kimś, komu można było powierzyć tajemnice, był kimś w życiu Zayna.

   Po kilkunastu minutach dojechali na miejsce, Zayn wyszedł pierwszy, żeby otworzyć Liamowi drzwi i wyprowadzić go z samochodu. Liam nie protestował, bo wiedział, że to nie miało sensu. Zayn za bardzo się uparł i za każdym razem pomagał mu w tak prostej czynności. Liam uznał to za urocze i podziękował Zaynowi cicho, a następnie ruszyli ramię w ramię do wejścia.

   Liam usiadł na miejscu i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, kiedy Zayn podszedł do pani od rejestracji i załatwiał sprawy związane z badaniami kontrolnymi. Przed nimi była tylko pani, na oko, po czterdziestce i Liam uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona odwzajemniła ten miły gest. Później Zayn dołączył do Liama i usiadł tuż obok niego, a pani właśnie weszła do sali.

   Zakładał, że będzie miał robione USG swojego brzucha, a dokładnie miejsca, gdzie nerka została wycięta oraz mogli zrobić mu badania krwi. Liam się ich nie bał, ale nie chciał tu siedzieć, zdecydowanie wolałby oglądać kolejny odcinek swojego ukochanego serialu. Zayn zerknął na niego ukradkiem i mógł dostrzec, jak Liam przegryza swoją dolną wargę w zastanowieniu. Liam właśnie wymyślał ciąg dalszy fabuły w House of Cards, kiedy usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

    – Chodźmy – powiedział Zayn i pomógł Liamowi wstać, niepotrzebnie.

   Liam musiał naprawdę się zamyślić, bo czas leciał mu nieprawdopodobnie szybko. Mimo to, wszedł do sali i uśmiechnął się do lekarza. Zasiadł na miejscu i obserwował, jak pracownik przegląda jego kartę i w zamyśleniu marszczy brwi. Liam zerknął na Zayna, który uśmiechnął się do niego pokrzepiająco, przy tym poprawiając jego samopoczucie.

    – Dobrze, więc, możemy zacząć od USG, tak myślę. – Lekarz uśmiechnął się, odłożywszy kartę pacjenta. – Proszę zdjąć koszulkę i położyć się na kozetce – dodał, odwracając się i ruszając do maszyny od USG.

   Liam wstał i podszedł powoli do kozetki, ściągając przy tym koszulkę. Nie wstydził się przed Zaynem aż tak bardzo, poza tym, to była tylko koszulka. Odwrócił się, by łatwiej było mu położyć się na kozetce i zauważył, jak Zayn pożera go wzrokiem i dokładnie skanuje jego klatkę piersiową. Liam był wysportowany, ale nie spodziewał się, że Zaynowi spodoba się widok na tyle, że obliże łapczywie usta, a następnie odwróci głowę, by się opanować. Liam uśmiechnął się delikatnie, w jakiś sposób sprawił, że Zayn nie mógł nad sobą zapanować.

    – Przepraszam, muszę do kogoś zadzwonić – powiedział nagle Zayn, wyciągając telefon. – Zobaczymy się za chwilę. – Wyszedł, nerwowo przeczesując włosy dłonią.

   Liam zaśmiał się tylko cicho, nie chcąc komentować jego zachowania przy lekarzu. 

   Kilkanaście minut temu Liam był po całych badaniach, szczęśliwy wyszedł z sali i uśmiechnął się do Zayna. Oznajmił, że wszystko przebiegło dobrze i teraz może nie uważać na niego aż tak bardzo, ale Zayn tylko pokręcił głową. Ruszyli razem do samochodu, Liam co jakiś czas zerknął na Zayna, bo wciąż był rozśmieszony – może też zdezorientowany, ale w zdecydowanej mniejszości – zachowaniem Zayna u lekarza. Zasiadł na swoim miejscu i, zapiąwszy pasy, odetchnął głęboko.

    – Po co musiałeś zadzwonić? – spytał od niechcenia Liam.

   Zayn zmarszczył brwi oraz śmiesznie nabrał w usta powietrza, sprawiając, że jego policzki wyglądał jak u chomika. Po chwili wypuścił powietrze i zagryzł wargę.

    – Wiesz... sprawy w pracy, to... nic takiego – zaczął mieszać.

    – Skoro to nic takiego, to musiałeś zadzwonić akurat podczas badań? – dopytał Liam, wpatrując się w Zayna z jedną uniesioną brwią.

    – Tak – odpowiedział pewnie Zayn, choć w tonie jego głosu słychać było nutkę niepewności. – To dość skomplikowana sprawa, wiesz, takie poważne sprawy w dorosłym, poważnym życiu i... – Zabrakło mu słowa.

    – Powiesz mi chociaż, do kogo musiałeś zadzwonić? – Liam zaczął bawić się swoimi palcami.

    – Do tego, no... Louisa. – Zayn kolejny raz zagryzł wargę. – Powiedz mi lepiej, co chcesz na obiad. – Zmienił temat, a Liam zaśmiał się cichutko.

    – Pytałeś o to – przypomniał Liam. – Ale powtórzę. Wszystko, co zrobisz, będzie pyszne, więc masz wolną rękę. – Liam widział, jak Zaynowi ulżyło, kiedy nie kontynuował tematu z telefonem.

    – Dobrze, że zrobiłem zakupy – mruknął Zayn. – Następnym razem ty je robisz.

    – Nie znam połowy ziółek, których używasz w kuchni – wyznał Liam. – Nie znam nawet nazw niektórych warzyw i owoców. – Zayn uśmiechnął się jednym kącikiem ust.

    – Nauczę cię, mamy czas – powiedział tajemniczo Zayn i Liam już się nie odezwał.

   Dojechali do domu i pierwszym, co Liam zrobił, było położenie się na kanapie i włączenie telewizji, by dalej oglądać. Zayn wyminął go i ruszył do kuchni, by wyrobić się z obiadem na szesnastą. Liam chciał mu pomóc, ale wiedział, że tylko pogorszyłby sytuację, więc został na swoim miejscu i oglądał z zafascynowaniem kolejny odcinek. To zdecydowanie było jego nowe hobby, Liam słyszał, że nie da się tego leczyć i jak raz zacznie się coś oglądać, to nigdy się nie przestaje. Liam na razie nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy, był za bardzo skupiony na serialu.

   Po skończeniu oglądania odcinka, wstał niemrawo z kanapy i poszedł do kuchni. Podejrzewał, że Zayn kończył gotowanie i pomyślał, że mógłby mu pomóc chociażby w sprzątaniu. Nie mylił się, danie wyglądało na prawie gotowe, a Zayn zbierał drobniejsze pozostałości po krojeniu warzyw i wyrzucał je do śmietnika. Liam oparł się o blat i powąchał obiad, uśmiechając się przy tym.

    – Pachnie bardzo dobrze – przyznał. – Pomóc ci w czymś? – spytał Zayna, który pochylał się w poszukiwaniu czegoś w dolnych szafkach.

    – Możesz już wyciągnąć talerze, bo zaraz danie będzie gotowe – odpowiedział, wciąż czegoś szukając.

   Liam kiwnął głową i podszedł do odpowiedniej szafki, a mieściła się ona nad miejscem, gdzie Zayn się pochylał. Liam musiał się trochę rozciągnąć, żeby ją otworzyć, a kiedy to zrobił i już miał wyciągnąć potrzebne talerze, twarz Zayna pojawiła się przed jego oczyma. Przez chwilkę Liam miał zamiar odsunąć się i przeprosić, ale oczy Zayna wpatrywały się w niego z nieodgadnionym uczuciem, a on mu po prostu uległ. Liam zmniejszał odległość dzielącą go i Zayna bardzo powoli, próbował podczas tego zrozumieć, co robił i, co za chwilę będzie robił. Przymknął oczy i zdał się na intuicję, to ona najczęściej go ratowała.

   Wargi Zayna i Liama zetknęły się w ich pierwszym pocałunku.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh, to tylko złączenie warg


	21. XX

   Liam bardzo powoli poruszał ustami, w obawie, że Zayn go odepchnie za ten niespodziewany ruch. Bardzo się pomylił, Zayn od razu odwzajemnił pocałunek, był równie delikatny co Liam. Liam podczas tej krótkiej czynności analizował wszystko bardzo dokładnie, swoje uczucia do Zayna starał się jakoś nazwać, ale nic innego, prócz zauroczenia nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Liam najwidoczniej potrzebował słodkich ust Zayna, by dotarły do niego jego uczucia, ale nie narzekał. Pocałunek był krótki, a mimo to Liam czuł, że nie będzie potrafił wymazać z pamięci smaku ust Zayna przez dłuższy czas. Bardzo niechętnie odsunął się od niego na kilka minimetrów i otworzył leciutko oczy, by znów je zamknąć.

    – Przepraszam – wyszeptał.

   Jednak nic sobie z tego nie zrobił. Złączył ich usta ponownie, pragnąc więcej i nie czując przy tym nic, prócz wszechogarniającego ciepła. Zayn znowu odwzajemnił pocałunek, nawet go delikatnie pogłębiając. Dla Liama całowanie nie było na porządku dziennym, czuł się trochę jak przedszkolak, który został przydzielony do najbardziej doświadczonego starszaka. Jego usta coraz śmielej kosztowały ust Zayna, a Liam mógł rozkoszować się tą chwilą. Od dawna nie czuł się tak dobrze i z równie wielką niechęcią jak wcześniej, odsunął się od Zayna.

    – Przepraszam – powtórzył swoje słowa.

   Zayn przejął alternatywę i złapał go za tył głowy, przyciągając go do trzeciego pocałunku. Liam bardzo delikatnie dłonią musnął policzek Zayna, pragnąc więcej dotyku. Jego ręka powędrowała do szyi Zayna i przyciągnęła go do siebie. Liam mógł usłyszeć, jak ich usta ocierają się o siebie i czuł przy tym... podniecenie. Tak, to mogło opisać, co czuł. Oczywiście, towarzyszyły mu takie uczucia jak szczęście i niepewność, ale podniecenie było jednym z lepszych określeń. Zayn rozłączył ich usta dość niespodziewanie, a Liam musiał podtrzymać się szafki, by nie upaść z nadmiaru emocji i delikatnie trzęsących się nóg.

    – Przepraszam – powiedział jeszcze raz, tym razem głośniej, patrzył Zaynowi prosto w oczy.

    – Przestań pie- – Zaynowi przeszkodziły czwarty raz usta Liama.

   Do Liama dotarło to, że Zayn go chciał. Może _pragnął_ tak jak Liam go. Zayn chciał smakować jego ust, by móc później dokładnie analizować ich miękkość i soczystość, a Liam chciał dokładnie tego samego. Pocałunek był formą wypowiedzi wszystkiego, co nie przeszłoby przez gardło Liama ze wstydu i wszystkiego, czego Zayn najbardziej pragnął od dawna.

   Ten pocałunek był najdłuższy ze wszystkich, Liam wtedy najbardziej się wczuł. Dotykał szyję oraz policzek Zayna bez większych skrupułów, analizując jego zarost i budowę szczęki. Liam sam był dotykany przez Zayna w okolicach karku, Zayn co chwila przyciągał go do siebie, bo nie mógł wytrzymać, będąc od niego tak daleko. Liam doskonale go rozumiał, mu także było mało, a świadomość, że miało się to za chwilę skończyć doprowadzała go do krótkotrwałej depresji. On dopiero zaczął całowanie i chciał to robić jak najdłużej i naprawdę nie przeszkadzałby mu brak tlenu.

   Liam ledwie wyczuwalnie musnął usta Zayna, zanim ostatecznie zakończyli pocałunek. Liam bardzo powoli otwierał oczy, a wraz z nimi jego uśmiech rósł, ponieważ za chwilę miał zobaczyć Zayna i ujrzeć te piękne usta, które miał okazję całować. Liam dostrzegł półprzymknięte oczy Zayna i zakochał się w nich na nowo, wyrażały tyle pięknych emocji, jak bezgraniczne zaufanie i równie bezgraniczne szczęście. Liam uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, a wtedy Zayn dotknął jego policzka, żeby poczuć jego mięśnie układające się w ten przewspaniały gest. Liam zerknął na usta Zayna, były tak cudownie zaczerwienione i Liam po prostu musiał dotknąć ich opuszkiem palca, ponieważ tak bardzo go kusiły. Gdy tylko dotknął dolnej wargi, kąciki ust Zayna wzniosły się, a Liam mógł podziwiać to z bliska. Obserwował uważnie Zayna i, kiedy tylko zabrał swojego palca, Zayn nie uśmiechał się już tak szeroko.

   Na razie nie chciał się odzywać, pragnął stać na przeciwko Zayna i wpatrywać się w niego godzinami, by potem móc opisać idealność jego skóry setką epitetów, bez zająknięcia się. Pragnął pocałować go w policzek, ale nie odważył się na ten ruch. Cieszył się, że miał okazję zrobić coś więcej i błagał w myślach, by takich okazji było wyłącznie więcej.

   Żadne z tej dwójki nie chciało się od siebie odrywać, ale obiad domagał się zjedzenia go. Dobrze, że Zayn już wcześniej wyłączył kuchenkę, bo teraz musieliby jeść spaleniznę (przynajmniej Liam myślał, że te pocałunku trwały tak długo, że jedzenie by się zepsuło, a rzeczywistość była zgoła inna). Liam zwiększał odległość między nimi, Zayn także ogarnął się i powoli wyminął Liama, a ten od razu wyciągnął talerze z szafki. Wszystko robił z uśmiechem, miał wrażenie, że jego usta wciąż pieszczone były przez Zayna.

   Zayn nałożył obiad, a Liam położył zapełnione jedzeniem talerze na stole. Siadał na krześle, gdy Zayn kładł przy jego talerzu sztućce, na co zareagował małym uśmiechem z kiwnięciem głowy. Na razie nie chciał się odzywać, nie wiedział, jak zacząć rozmowę i od czego, ponieważ jego myśli wciąż powracały do chwili złączenia się ich ust. Liam nie chciał tego przed sobą przyznawać, ale _pragnął_ pocałować Zayna ponownie, tym razem jeszcze dłużej, by w jakiś sposób pokazać, jak bardzo mu na nim zależy.

   Liam zaczął jeść, wpatrując się w swój talerz i co jakiś czas się uśmiechając. Mimo niezręczności tej sytuacji towarzyszył mu bardzo dobry humor, bo w końcu zrobił to, co chciał zrobić od jakiegoś czasu. Liam wcześniej po prostu odrzucał od siebie myśl całowania Zayna, bo była ona tak nierealna i niemożliwa do zrobienia, że wolał sobie odpuścić. Liam zerknął na Zayna, który także uśmiechał się podczas posiłku. To był dla Liama dobry znak.

   Po zjedzeniu posiłku nie miał co robić, więc wykorzystał ten czas na wpatrywanie się w Zayna. Nie był już tak onieśmielony, pozwalał sobie na podziwianie jego twarzy, a kiedy i on zaczął wpatrywać się w Liama, Liama ogarnęło ciepło w dole podbrzusza. Zayn także skończył swój posiłek, więc teraz mogli po prostu wgapiać się w siebie i analizować wszystko w swoich głowach, dopóki jakaś myśl nie będzie na tyle dobra, by ją poruszyć. Liam właściwie nie myślał, znaczy, jakieś myśli krążyły po jego głowie, ale on je ignorował, bo niektóre nie dotyczyły Zayna.

    – Ziemniaczku, chciałbym ci o czymś przypomnieć. – Pierwszy odezwał się Zayn. – Dzisiaj jest koniec naszej umowy, bo dostałeś wypłatę. Pamiętasz? – dopytał się, niepotrzebnie, Liam by nie zapomniał.

    – Pamiętam – powiedział pewnie.

    – Więc...? Co postanowiłeś? Zostajesz ze mną czy się wyprowadzasz? – Zayn poprawił się na krześle i oparł swój podbródek na dłoni, by móc obserwować Liama jeszcze uważniej.

   Liamem targały mieszanie uczucia. Pokochał mieszkanie tutaj, wystrój mu się spodobał, posiłki gotowane przez Zayna były lepsze niż w niejednej restauracji, a Zayn... poczuł do niego coś więcej, był on dla niego niesamowitą podporą i osobą, na której mógł polegać i której mógł zaufać. Liam nie chciał robić mu kłopotów, a jego towarzystwo mogło być czasami zbędne, bo Liam nie miał za wiele do zaoferowania, był po prostu nudny.

    – Nie chciałbym ci robić kłopotów... – mruknął.

    – Nie jesteś żadnym kłopotem. – Przerwał mu od razu Zayn. – Nawet tak nie myśl.

   Liam zagryzł wargę. Zayn wyraźnie dawał mu do zrozumienia, że dobrze mu się z nim przebywało, a Liam stał przy swoim i wciąż nie chciał go obarczać problemami. Przez chwilę się zastanawiał, walczył sam ze sobą i w końcu odetchnął głęboko.

    – Bardzo polubiłem tu mieszkać, Zayn – wyznał. – Ale ja... nie robię kompletnie nic. Jestem tylko obciążeniem, kolejną parą ust do wyżywienia, bo teraz nawet nie pracowałem, tylko byłem na chorobowym. – Wyrzucił to z siebie. – Jesteś taką ciekawą osobą, a ja... – Wpatrywał się w jego oczy.

    – Jesteś wspaniałą osobą, Ziemniaczku. Lepszą niż myślisz – odparł pewnie Zayn.

    – Jestem nudny. Zayn, myślę, że naprawdę będzie lepiej, jeśli się wyprowadzę...

    – Nie, Ziemniaczku. – Zayn pochylił się jeszcze bardziej nad stołem. – Nie, proszę, nie po tym pocałunku. – Liam otworzył szerzej oczy.

    – Co on dla ciebie znaczył? – spytał Liam, ciekaw odpowiedzi, chciał wreszcie poznać zdanie Zayna na temat tego feralnego zdarzenia.

    – Ziemniaczku, podobasz mi się od dawna. – Bezpośredniość Zayna ułatwiła sprawę. – Ten pocałunek znaczył dla mnie naprawdę dużo, ja...

    – Zależy mi na tobie – odparł Liam. – Bardzo. Wiele myślałem o tobie, czasami także o _nas._

    – Zauroczyłem się w tobie, Ziemniaczku. – Zayn złapał go za dłoń. – Proszę cię, zostań tutaj. Nie jesteś dla mnie żadnym problemem, uwielbiam z tobą przebywać.

    – Uwielbiam cię słuchać, a także po prostu siedzieć obok ciebie. – Liam przełknął ślinę. – Ja też się w tobie zauroczyłem, Zayn – wyznał.

    – Zostaniesz? – spytał Zayn z wyraźną nadzieją w głosie.

    – Tak, zostanę. – Zayn uśmiechnął się szeroko i ścisnął dłoń Liama, na co Liam odwzajemnił uśmiech. Jednak, wciąż kilka spraw zostało niewyjaśnionych, a Liam, korzystając z chwilowej pewności, chciał się o nie zapytać. – Zayn... czym my właściwie teraz jesteśmy? – zapytał głupio.

   Zayn zaśmiał się cichutko i wstał od stołu, ciągnąć ze sobą Liama. Liam uścisnął go i, gdy wyczuł jego perfumy, od razu wzmocnił uścisk. Był teraz naprawdę szczęśliwy, czuł, że podjął dobrą decyzję. Nie chciał opuszczać Zayna i, co najważniejsze, Zayn nie chciał, by Liam go opuszczał. Zayn ułożył głowę wygodnie w zagłębieniu szyi Liama i chwilę nosem zataczał kółka na jego skórze, na co Liam zareagował uśmiechem. To było naprawdę przyjemne.

    – A kim chciałbyś, żebyśmy byli? – spytał Zayn, szepcząc do ucha Liama.

   Liam nie musiał zastanawiać się zbyt długo. Tak naprawdę, od kiedy go pocałował, miał nadzieję, że staną się _czymś_ i teraz miał możliwość, by to się stało. Liam odsunął się kawałek tak, żeby wpatrywać się w oczy Zayna, aby ich nosy się stykały. Chwilkę wpatrywał się w jego piękne tęczówki, przyłapując się także na ochocie pocałowania jego ust, ale się powstrzymywał.

    – Zayn, czy zostaniesz moim chłopakiem? – Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, zastanowił się, czy nie powinien użyć słowa „mężczyzną", ale te durne przemyślenia przerwały mu usta Zayna.

   Od razu odwzajemnił pocałunek, dłonią już badając policzek Zayna. Drugą ręką gładził go po plecach, a Zayn dwoma rękoma trzymał Liama za kark i przyciągał do siebie. Liam był coraz pewniejszy, całował Zayna namiętniej i pewniej, językiem musnął jego dolną wargę. Zayn nie był Liamowi dłużny, sprawiali sobie nawzajem przyjemność tak prostym gestem.

   Liam nie wiedział, ile się całowali, ale dla niego to było zdecydowanie za krótko. Kiedy odsunął się od Zayna, nie mógł się powstrzymać i złożył drobny pocałunek na jego ustach. Pokochał tę czynność i wiedział, że często będzie ją powtarzał.

    – Tak, zostanę – szepnął Zayn.

   Liam ze szczęścia znowu nie potrafił się opanować i dotknął jego ust po raz kolejny. Zayn ochoczo odwzajemnił pocałunek, swoją dłoń przesunął na policzek Liama i delikatnie gładził go i jego delikatny zarost. Liam poczuł, że teraz wszystko było dobrze, że tak miało być od początku. Nawet, gdy przestał całować Zayna, po prostu trzymał go w ramionach. Nie śpieszyło mu się nigdzie, dopóki Zayn chciał stać z nim w uścisku, on postanowił trzymać go mocno i nie wypuszczać.

   Już zaczął zastanawiać się, jak wytrzymywał te wszystkie dni bez czułego dotyku Zayna i bez przytulania go. Teraz te rzeczy miał robić codziennie, _mógł_ je robić codziennie, ponieważ Zayn zgodził się na związek z nim. Liam uśmiechał się co jakiś czas, ale to było normalne. Kiedy Zayn był obok niego, nie potrafił inaczej reagować. Patrzył na świat ociupinkę inaczej w jego towarzystwie, bardziej optymistycznie i to właśnie dlatego chciał zostać u jego boku tak długo, jak tylko się dało.

   Zamknął oczy i wciągał zapach Zayna, on już chyba się uzależnił. Niestety, kiedyś naprawdę trzeba było przerwać to przytulenie i zacząć sprzątać, ponieważ ktoś musiał pozmywać. Liam pocałował Zayna w policzek i polecił mu, żeby się na chwilę położył, bo prawie zasypiał, samemu proponując, że to on posprząta. Zayn nawet nie kwestionował, Liam widział, jak Zayn wychodzi z kuchni, zaspany trzymając się ścian.

   Liam nie potrafił odgonić od siebie myśli, że teraz jego życie miało się zmienić. Miał osobę, na której niesamowicie mu zależało i, którą miał bronić. Nieważne, że Zayn dawał sobie radę sam, Liam i tak czuł obowiązek chronienia go. Liam po skończonej robocie wysuszył dłonie ręcznikiem i dotknął palcami mrowiących go ust.

   Tak, zdecydowanie zauroczył się w Zaynie Maliku.

 


	22. XXI

   Liam Payne zupełnie nie wiedział, jak powinien się ubrać. Wyciągnął wszystkie swoje ubrania (których, de facto, nie było za dużo) i położył je na łóżku, a sam złapał się za boki. Ręcznik zwisał na jego biodrach, odsłaniając tors, ale Liam kompletnie się tym nie przejmował, bo nikogo nie było w domu. Problem był jednak taki, że za pół godziny w ów domu miał zjawić się Zayn i razem z Liamem mieli gdzieś wyjść. Zayn nie powiedział wczoraj Liamowi „gdzie", bo chyba uznał to za zbędne. Rzucił tylko, żeby Liam ubrał się luźno, ale Liam i tak nie miał zamiaru się go posłuchać. Był niemalże przekonany w stu procentach, że Zayn zabierze go w jakieś bogate miejsce dla bogatych ludzi i Liam chciał być na to przygotowany. Liam wiedział, że to była randka, ich pierwsza randka, a miała mieć ona miejsce po jakichś trzech dniach związku. Liam bardzo się stresował, wciąż przyzwyczajał się do obecności Zayna w _taki_ sposób, ale był także niesamowicie podekscytowany. Możliwość spędzenia czasu z Zaynem w przyjemnej atmosferze widziała mu się naprawdę dobrze.

   Liam wrócił do wybierania ubrań, na razie nie martwiąc się na zapas. Nie miał do wyboru zbyt wiele par dżinsów, zdecydował, że założy czarne, a do tego dobierze szarą koszulę, którą zapnie na ostatni guzik. Ubrał się i stanął przed lustrem, by obejrzeć, jak się prezentował. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądał naprawdę dobrze, jakby szedł gdzieś do wyższych sfer, a na tym mu zależało. Liam uznał, że ubranie się poszło mu dość szybko, schował ubrania do swojej szafy i odetchnął głęboko. Wciąż miał jakieś piętnaście minut.

   Podszedł do lustra i poprawił włosy, ale nawet one ułożyły się dziś zadziwiająco dobrze. Liam miał naprawdę dobry humor, a jego jedynym zmartwieniem okazał się wybór butów, bo nie wiedział, czy wybrać te sportowe czy te, które zakładał na poważniejsze spotkania. Uznał, że skoro Zayn kazał mu się ubrać luźno, to założy sportowe buty. Uśmiechnął się na swoją myśl i sprawdził zegarek, wskazując godzinę piętnastą pięćdziesiąt. Zayn miał być za dziesięć minut w domu, a Liam już nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu. Chodził w kółko, poprawiając fryzurę i koszulę, na dodatek myślał za dużo o randce. Chciał, by wszystko wyszło perfekcyjnie, jak najlepiej i nie chciał przejmować się właściwie niczym.

   Kiedy została minuta do przyjścia Zayna, założył buty, a dokładnie w momencie, w którym wstał, rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Liam nie wiedział, po co Zayn dzwonił do swojego domu, ale podszedł kilka kroków do wejścia i nacisnął na klamkę. Myślał, że pierwszym co zobaczy, będzie Zayn, a jednak bardziej w oczy rzucił mu się bukiet czerwonych róż. Liam rozszerzył oczy i przeniósł wzrok na Zayna, który uśmiechał się leciutko i wyciągnął w jego stronę kwiaty.

    – Proszę, Ziemniaczku. Specjalnie dla ciebie. – Liam przyjął prezent, a uśmiech od razu wpłynął na jego twarz.

   Powąchał kwiaty i zaciągnął się ich słodkim zapachem. Nie wiedział, z ilu róż składał się bukiet, ale mógł zgadywać, że z około piętnastu, może dwudziestu. Liam nie był nigdy znawcą kwiatów, ale wiedział jedno.

    – Muszę je dać do wazonu – powiedział nieśmiało, wchodząc do środka domu, a Zayn podążył za nim. – Dziękuję ci, Zayn. – Zayn kiwnął głową z szerszym uśmiechem, a Liam ruszył do kuchni w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego naczynia.

   Nie naszukał się za długo, bo wazon służył do swego rodzaju ozdobienia pomieszczenia i był na widoku. Liam nalał do niego zimnej wody, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że dostał od Zayna kwiaty. Spodziewał się wielu rzeczy, dostał od niego wiele rzeczy, ale kwiaty były najromantyczniejszą rzeczą, jaką dostał w _życiu._ Liam ułożył róże ładnie w wazonie, a następnie naczynie położył na stole. Spojrzał na wszystko z boku i nie mógł powstrzymać się przed kolejnym uśmiechem.

    – Idziemy? – spytał, poprawiając nerwowo rękawy.

    – Tak, tylko... – Zayn przybliżył się do niego i wolno odpiął pierwsze dwa guziki jego koszuli. – Miało być luźno, Ziemniaczku. – Musnął jego wargi. – Wyglądasz dzisiaj świetnie – szepnął w jego usta, a Liam w myślach uznał, że ten strój od dzisiaj będzie zwał się _najlepszym strojem_ , bo skoro spodobał się Zaynowi, musiał być dobry.

   Liam nie spodziewał się komplementu. Ludzie na randkach prawili sobie komplementy, ale problem polegał na tym, że Liam dawno na takowej randce nie był. Najbardziej zamartwiał się o to, że zepsuje całe spotkanie swoją niewiedzą i brakiem doświadczenia. Spojrzał Zaynowi głęboko w oczy, musiał to zrobić, zakochać się w nich po raz tysięczny.

    – Chyba nie muszę ci mówić, że ty także wyglądasz wspaniale – szepnął Liam. – Ty zawsze tak wyglądasz – dodał, gładząc Zayna po policzku.

   Zayn uśmiechnął się szeroko i wziął dłoń Liama z jego twarzy i splótł ją z własną ręką. Zayn ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, wciąż mając splecione palce z tymi Liama i Liam mógł powiedzieć, że był wniebowzięty, ale to i tak w pełni nie oddawałoby tego, co rzeczywiście czuł. Liam czuł się, jakby był drugim Jezusem, Bogiem, Allahem, Buddą czy kim tam jeszcze, najlepiej mieszanką ich wszystkich, ponieważ Zayn po prostu trzymał jego dłoń. Liam zdecydowanie wyolbrzymiał takie drobne gesty, ale pozwolił sobie robić to chociaż tego jedynego dnia, gdzie Zayn miał być tylko jego. Zayn otworzył mu drzwi od samochodu, a następnie je zamknął, gdy Liam już zapinał pasy. Liam uśmiechnął się do siebie w lusterku bocznym i spojrzał na Zayna, który z gracją usiadł za kierownicą.

   Jego chłopak wyglądał dzisiaj... zjawiskowo. Włosy miał wręcz idealnie ułożone, aż Liam odpuścił sobie dotknięcia ich, by nie psuć ich perfekcji. Zayn ubrany w czarną, dość luźną koszulę oraz ciemnoniebieskie dżinsy, wyglądał dla Liama jak ósmy cud świata, gdzie w rzeczywistości ktoś z boku uznałby, że po prostu nie wygląda jak wieśniak i ma swój styl. Liam z ulgą stwierdził, że Zayn także miał na sobie jedne ze sportowych butów i odetchnął cicho. Czuł się spokojniejszy.

    – Powiesz mi, gdzie jedziemy? – zapytał, kiedy wyjechali z _ich_ posesji.

    – Do restauracji – odparł zwyczajnie Zayn. – Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. Mieli bardzo dobrą opinię. Podobno posiłki są przepyszne.

    – Zobaczymy, czy w tym ci dorównują. – Liam zaśmiał się cichutko, podczas gdy Zayn uśmiechnął się jednym kącikiem ust.

    – Mam nadzieję, bo nie jadłem dzisiaj nic od naszego śniadania. – Liam spojrzał na Zayna i zmrużył oczy. – Nie patrz tak na mnie, ja wiem, po prostu miałem więcej roboty i musiałem zarezerwować stoliki – tłumaczył się Zayn.

    – Coś się stało w pracy? – Liam dawno tam nie był, a miał wrócić do swoich obowiązków równo za tydzień. – Zawsze mógłbym wrócić wcześniej – dodał.

    – Nie, nie. – Zayn od razu zaprzeczył i położył dłoń na kolanie Liama. – Ty przez ten tydzień masz jeszcze wypoczywać. Dopiero wtedy wrócisz, okej? – Zayn spojrzał na Liama, który pokiwał głową.

   Zayn ostatni raz pogłaskał kolano Liama, zanim znów złapał kierownicę obiema rękoma. Liam wpatrywał się w to miejsce jak zahipnotyzowany, czuł się dzisiaj wyjątkowo, a takie gesty tylko pomagały mu tę wyjątkowość wyczuć.

    – Zayn? – Liam nie zdążył ugryźć się w język, zanim było już za późno. Zayn pokiwał głową, dając znak, by Liam kontynuował. – Bo ja... od bardzo dawna nie byłem na żadnej randce. – Liam podkreślał każde słowo. – I nie chciałbym czegoś popsuć? – bardziej zapytał niż stwierdził.

   Zayn zaśmiał się cichutko i złapał dłoń Liama w swoją, mocno ją ściskając. Liam patrzył na złączone dłonie, dopóki Zayn nie zaczął mówić:

    – Niczego nie zepsujesz, Ziemniaczku. – Zayn pogłaskał kciuk Liama. – Nie możesz tego popsuć, naprawdę. – Liam chwilkę analizował jego słowa. – Dzisiaj jesteśmy tylko we dwoje i popsuć może nam coś tylko złe jedzenie albo niemili kelnerzy. Ale nie ty, zupełnie nie. – Zayn pokręcił głową, dla uwydatnienia swych słów.

    – Tak, tylko Ty i Ja – szepnął bardziej do siebie. – I dobre jedzenie – dodał. – I mili kelnerzy.

   Zayn zaśmiał się, a Liam nieco bardziej rozluźniony, przymknął powieki i obserwował mijane budynki. Nie wiedział, gdzie dokładnie są, nadal nie znał Londynu tak dobrze, jak powinien. Mieszkał tutaj już ponad miesiąc, a był w niewielu miejscach, ale czuł, że to się zmieni. Nie ściskał dłoni Zayna, ale wciąż odczuwał to przyjemne ciepło. Liam był po prostu szczęśliwy, niewyobrażalnie szczęśliwy.

   Dojechanie do restauracji nie zajęło im długo. Niedaleko mieścił się mały park i Liam miał malutką nadzieję, że wybiorą się do niego po jedzeniu, po prostu porozmawiać. Przez weekend spędzili ze sobą czas, ale było to głównie obijanie się i picie herbatki oraz obserwowanie siebie. Liam mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że podczas tych czterdziestu ośmiu godzin wpatrywał się w Zayna chociażby przez połowę tego czasu i w myślach układał różne scenariusze. Nigdy nie był doby w wyznawaniu uczuć, nie chciał się także śpieszyć. Mieli z Zaynem dla siebie sporo czasu.

    – Zapraszam. – Liam złapał Zayna pod ramię i razem ruszyli do restauracji. Liam wciąż uśmiechał się na myśl, że zaraz nadejdzie czas na właściwą część randki. – Dzisiaj jest naprawdę piękna pogoda. – Zayn uniósł głowę w górę, wpatrując się w niebo, a Liam dołączył do niego.

   Świeciło słońce, było kilka pojedynczych chmurek na niebie, ale one tylko uwydatniały widok swoimi różnorodnymi kształtami. Liam zdołał wyłapać jakiegoś pieska, a także obok niego kotka, ale to mogła być tylko jego wyobraźnia.

    – Masz rację – przyznał Liam. – Ty też widzisz tam szczeniaczka? – Liam wskazał dłonią na odpowiednią chmurę, nieważne, że byli na środku chodnika.

    – Mi to bardziej przypominało kaczkę. – Zaśmiał się Zayn, a Liam spojrzał na niego z przekrzywioną głową.

    – To jest słodki szczeniaczek. Jaka kaczka. – Prychnął.

    – No zobacz, to jest dziób... – Zayn wskazał odpowiedni punkt na niebie.

    – Przecież to jest pyszczek! – Oburzył się Liam. – Nie znasz się, a z głodu już majaczysz. Idziemy jeść – zarządził Liam.

   Usłyszał śmiech Zayna przy swoim uchu i sam zaczął śmiać się z tej sytuacji. Kiedy wchodzili do restauracji, Zayn wszystkim się zajął i parę minut później usiedli razem w jednym ze stolików. Był on najbliżej okna, dzięki czemu Liam mógł podziwiać park, do którego, miał nadzieję, się wybiorą. Liam rozejrzał się po całym lokalu, wszystko było urządzone tak, by romantyczna atmosfera nie opuszczała zakochanych nawet na chwilkę. Przeważały odcienie czerwieni, a na ścianach były obrazy różnych kwiatów bądź pomalowanych, kobiecych ust. Liam przestał na nie zwracać uwagę z chwilą, gdy Zayn zwilżył swoje usta.

    – Podoba ci się? – spytał Zayn, poprawiając kwiaty.

   Liam uśmiechnął się w jego kierunku i sięgnął dłonią po jego rękę i splótł ich palce. Liam chciał dzisiaj jak najlepiej wykorzystać ten dzień i te kilka godzin.

    – Bardzo. Jest tutaj naprawdę ładnie, Zayn. – Pogłaskał wierzch jego dłoni i potem przyłożył ją do swoich ust i delikatnie pocałował. Szczęście, że nie mieli aż takiego dużego stolika. – Tylko, może trochę... za drogo? – Liam nie musiał widzieć menu, by wiedzieć, że ceny tutaj będą kosmiczne.

   Złote zdobienia na takim zwykłym przedmiocie jak wazon oraz ogromny, składający się z małych kryształków, żyrandol, były tutaj wyznacznikami dobrego stylu. Oczywiście, Liam zobaczył także inne drogie przedmioty, ale od samego patrzenia na nie robiło mu się słabo.

    – Przestań, to dla mnie żaden problem – zapewnił Zayn. – Zresztą, nie jest tu aż tak drogo.

    – Zayn, widziałeś te krzesła? Mają zdobienia na nogach. – Zayn zaśmiał się z miny Liama.

    – Tego się nie spodziewałem. Widziałeś te sztućce? – Złapał widelec i podstawił Liamowi pod nos. – One także mają zdobienia. – Liam prychnął pod nosem, a Zayna opanowała kolejna fala śmiechu.

    – Nie żartuj, przecież woda tutaj będzie kosztować więcej niż cały mój dorobek życiowy – mruknął Liam.

    – Dobrze, że ty zamawiasz sok wiśniowy, a nie wodę. – Zayna opanował dobry humor, a Liam do niego dołączył. – Właśnie, nie myśl, że pozwolę ci chociażby na jedną lampkę wina. Tak jak wcześniej wspomniałem, ty bierzesz sok wiśniowy. – Liam zmarszczył brwi.

    – Mają w karcie sok wiśniowy? Co to za restauracja? – Zayn zaśmiał się, gdy Liam uważnie obserwował pomieszczenie.

    – Droga restauracja – powiedział Zayn, za co dostał leciutkie uderzenie w dłoń przez Liama.

    – Nawet nie przypominaj – ostrzegł. – Czuję się jak dziecko. Znowu. – Liam założył dłonie na piersi, udając obrażonego.

    – Och, przestań, alkohol jest obrzydliwy i fuu, dobrze, że nie możesz go pić. – Liam zaśmiał się z tych określeń.

    – Dlatego ty, żeby mnie pocieszyć, będziesz pił to fuuj wino, tak? – spytał przez śmiech.

    – Tak, Ziemniaczku, właśnie tak. – Zayn pochylił się nad stolikiem. – Widzisz, jak ja się dla ciebie poświęcam. Doceniaj. – Liam dotknął policzka Zayna i przejechał po nim palcem.

    – Doceniam twoje poczucie humoru. – Cmoknął go w usta.

   Rozmowa sama się toczyła, w międzyczasie podeszła do nich kelnerka i wreszcie podała im menu, przepraszając za tak długi czas oczekiwania. Liam, gdy spojrzał na ceny, wywrócił oczami, na co śmiechem zareagował Zayn. Liam wybrał sobie zwykłe spaghetti bolognese, oczywiście z sokiem wiśniowym, a Zayn wziął risotto z kurczakiem oraz czerwone wino. Kelnerka uśmiechała się życzliwie podczas odbierania zamówień i poszła, oznajmiając, że przyniesie posiłki za kilkanaście minut.

   Liam uważnie obserwował Zayna, także kelnerkę, kiedy przyszła ponownie z napojami. Na jej twarzy był rzeczywiście bardzo miły uśmiech, ale Liam i tak musiał mieć pewność, że nie wykona ona żadnego ruchu w stronę jego chłopaka. Liam nie był zazdrosny... no, może tylko trochę. Gdy tylko odeszła, Zayn butem lekko dotknął Liama, by przywrócić go do rzeczywistości.

    – Jesteś zazdrosny? – zapytał, a Liam od razu rozszerzył oczy i zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

    – Oczywiście, że nie – skłamał Liam, a Zayn mu nie uwierzył. Wciąż wpatrywał się w niego z uniesionymi brwiami, oczekując prawdziwej odpowiedzi. – Może trochę, nie patrz tak na mnie. – Liam schował twarz w dłonie.

   Zayn dotknął jego ramienia i pomasował je, a Liam odetchnął głęboko.

    – To urocze, ale nie masz o co być zazdrosny – zapewnił Zayn i zabrał jego dłoń, by chwycić ją w uścisku. – Jesteś o wiele przystojniejszy od niej.

    – To dziewczyna.

     – No i? Jesteś piękniejszy, skoro wolisz. – Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

   Liam zaśmiał się po raz kolejny, a Zayn do niego dołączył.

    – Dziękuję, to ty jesteś najpiękniejszą osobą tutaj – skomplementował Zayna.

    – Myślałem, że to oczywiste.

   Śmiech po raz kolejny wypełnił salę, Liam nie spodziewał się, że będzie towarzyszył im obojgu tak doby humor. Gdy kelnerka przyszła do nich parę minut później z zamówieniami, Zayn i Liam byli pogrążeni w rozmowie na temat UFO i innych paranormalnych zjawisk. Tak naprawdę, to śmiali się z naiwnych ludzi, którzy mogliby uwierzyć we wszystko, o czym usłyszą. Podczas posiłku przerzucili się na przyjemniejsze tematy, a mianowicie pokazy mody. Liam kompletnie się na tym nie znał, ale słuchał, jak Zayn opowiadał, jak kiedyś wybrał się na jeden z Louisem, bo spodobał mu się model z gazety. Niestety, okazało się później, że ów model wyglądał dobrze tylko na stronach magazynów, a na żywo był strasznie brzydki i wyszli w połowie pokazu, bo Louisowi potwornie się nudziło.

   Gdy zaczęli mówić o Louisie, temat przeszedł niemal od razu na Harry'ego. Liam dowiedział się, że Harry przyszedł dzisiaj do Zayna, by zapytać, jak Liam się czuje. Liam rozpłynął się i w myślach postanowił, że zadzwoni do niego jutro, bo dzisiaj nie chciał zaprzątać sobie głowy rozmową z kimś innym, niż Zaynem. Zayn przyznał, że z Harry'ego jest uroczy chłopiec i, że mu współczuje Louisa. Liam zaśmiał się i, nie wiadomo jakim cudem, zaczęli rozmawiać o ich „związku".

    – On jest tak bardzo biedny – wyznał Liam. – Opowiadał mi, jak się pierwszy raz spotkali.

    – Słyszałem to, tylko że z perspektywy Louisa! – powiedział Zayn, zanim napił się wina. – A właściwie, to słyszałem to jakieś pięćdziesiąt razy.

    – Od tamtej pory, Harry, nie ma po prostu życia – dodał Liam. – Przecież poznałem go wtedy, gdy chował się za szafą przed Louisem! – I rozmowa toczyła się dalej.

   Zahaczyli jeszcze o kilka innych tematów, niekoniecznie dotyczących związków innych ludzi, a ich związku.

    – Jak myślisz, powinniśmy im powiedzieć? – spytał Liam, ocierając sos z ust chusteczką.

    – Myślę, że tak. Louis jakoś nic sobie z tego nie zrobi, a Harry... to Harry. – Zayn zaśmiał się nerwowo.

    – Harry pewnie będzie się po prostu cieszył. A reszta gangu Louisa... dowiedzą się w swoim czasie. – Liam złapał Zayna za dłoń.

    – I to jest dobre nastawienie – przyznał Zayn, mocniej ściskając dłoń Liama.

   Po skończonym posiłku Liam i Zayn jeszcze siedzieli i wpatrywali się w siebie. Zayn kończył także swoje wino, czekali na rachunek, a im się nigdzie nie śpieszyło. Zayn ochoczo zgodził się na spacer po parku, przy okazji dodając, że dawno nie spacerował. Liam miał chwilkę czasu na przyjrzeniu się fryzurze Zayna, która nie była tak idealna jak wcześniej, jednak wciąż zaskakiwała. Sam poprawił swoje włosy, to był nawyk. Zayn wysłał w jego kierunku buziaczka, a Liam zareagował szerokim uśmiechem.

   Zayn wypił swoje wino i właśnie w tym momencie przyszła kelnerka z rachunkiem. Zayn kulturalnie pokiwał głową i sprawdził kwotę, nie dał nawet zobaczyć Liamowi, jak dużo pieniędzy podał kelnerce. Wszystko przebiegło zgodnie z planem i już parę minut później Zayn i Liam stali na dworze, najedzeni i szczęśliwi. Liam objął Zayna i pocałował go w policzek, na co Zayn zareagował malutkim uśmiechem. Zayn odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku i pocałował Liama delikatnie w usta. Liam był spragniony jego ust, ale sam nie lubił, gdy jakieś pary zbyt okazywały sobie uczucia w miejscu publicznym. Cieszył się, że miał przy sobie Zayna i mógł prowadzić go ścieżkami w parku oraz cieszyć się niesamowitym dniem.

   Liam podczas obejmowania Zayna delikatnie głaskał jego bok co jakiś czas, a Zayn swoją dłonią bawił się zarostem Liama, który reagował na to uśmiechem. Zayn wpatrywał się w swojego chłopaka dość długo, to Liam musiał uważać, gdzie będą stąpać, bo gdyby i on nie zwracał na to uwagi, wylądowałby ze swoim chłopakiem na ziemi.

   Zastanawiał się, jak wiele szczęścia dał mu jeden człowiek. Liam nie chciał wspominać o płaceniu w restauracji, bo znał już odpowiedź: „Ziemniaczku, to ja cię zaprosiłem i to moim obowiązkiem było zapłacić", powiedział to w myślach głosem Zayna i zaśmiał się cichutko. Zerknął na Zayna, na jego rozchylone usta i musnął je po raz kolejny, napawając się ich miękkością. Musiał przyznać, że Zayn smakował smacznie, dokładnie risottem i dlatego uśmiechnął się podczas pocałunku. Zayn oparł dłoń na jego policzku i chwilę obserwował jego uśmiech, zanim i jego kąciki ust nie uniosły się ku górze.

    – Z czego się śmiejesz? – Liam pocałował jego czoło.

    – Dobrze smakujesz. – Liam zaśmiał się z własnych słów. – Po prostu mam dobry humor – dodał.

   Zayn pokiwał głową i wtulił się w Liama. Liam mógł nosem dotknąć idealnych włosów Zayna i zanurzyć w nich swoją dłoń, niszcząc ich idealny wygląd. Przez sekundę było mu ich szkoda, ale, gdy wykonał ten ruch po raz kolejny, nie czuł już skruchy. On po prostu wiedział, że Zayn i tak będzie wyglądał świetnie.

   Zayn za to swoim nosem zataczał kółka na fragmencie odsłoniętej szyi Liama. Nawet delikatnie pocałował tamto miejsce, na co Liam uśmiechnął się leciutko i uścisnął Zayna mocniej.

   Liam był niesamowicie dumny z tego, że mógł pokazać całemu światu, że Zayn był jego chłopakiem. Nie traktował Zayna jak rzecz, ale ten zaimek _jego_ oznaczał wiele.

   Liam był Zayna, Zayn był Liama, a ich dwa osobne światy stworzyły razem jeden piękny raj.

 


	23. XXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zawiera sceny +18

    Przez cztery dni Liam czuł się, jakby spełniały się jego marzenia. We wtorek wyszedł z Zaynem na długi spacer, w środę do pobliskiej kawiarenki, a wczoraj, w czwartek, został z nim w domu. To miał być z reguły dzień, w którym mieli obydwoje odpocząć, lecz wtedy stało się coś... nowego. Pocałunki przerodziły się w te bardziej namiętne, Liam nie potrafił utrzymać rąk przy sobie i zaczął schodzić dłonią do torsu Zayna. Zayn natomiast przyciągał Liama do siebie, całował równie intensywnie i wyraźnie _pragnął więcej_. Liam także _pragnął więcej_ , ale tego nie rozumiał. Właśnie wtedy odsunęli się od siebie, a Liam nieśmiało uśmiechnął się, jakby chcąc przeprosić Zayna.

   Liam myślał o tym przez noc, by teraz, około szesnastej, dojść do wniosku, że Zayn zaczął pociągać go także w ten _inny_ sposób. Liam chciał dotykać go w różne miejsca i całować jego skórę, a także samemu być całowanym i pieszczonym. Te wszystkie myśli kumulowały się w jego umyśle od godziny dwudziestej trzeciej do pierwszej i Liam wtedy naprawdę miał ochotę pójść do toalety i po prostu sobie ulżyć. Nie miał wcześniej takich problemów, a teraz naprawdę przydałaby mu się pomoc. Na przykład, Zayna.

   Uśmiechnął się do opakowania wafli ryżowych i odtrącił od siebie wszystkie zbereźne myśli. Miał dzisiaj spędzić z Zaynem miły dzień, w jego łóżku, oglądając jakąś komedię romantyczną – to Zayn wybierał film, Liam nie miał z tym nic wspólnego – i po prostu obdarowując go co jakiś czas pocałunkami. Liam pomyślał, że to był dobry pomysł i już z większą pewnością wszedł do pokoju Zayna, gdzie czekał na niego jego chłopak, leżący na łóżku z lampką wina. Liam usadowił się obok niego na sporym łóżku, wcześniej odkładając jedzenie na mały stolik.

    – Możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego będziemy oglądać taki gatunek filmowy? – spytał Liam, poprawiając swoje poduszki.

    – Po prostu mam ochotę pooglądać coś ckliwego. – Upił łyczka swojego wina. – Poza tym, jesteśmy parą, chyba powinniśmy oglądać takie rzeczy.

    – I tak wolałbym horror – mruknął Liam.

    – Co, żebym się do ciebie przymilał, kiedy będzie straszna scena? – Zayn odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

    – I bez tych scen to robisz. – Liam odwzajemnił uścisk i pogłaskał Zayna po policzku. – Ale dobrze, pooglądajmy coś „ckliwego".

   Film zaczął się dość nieciekawie, ale Liam nie chciał nic mówić. Dopiero, gdy Zayn skomentował zachowanie głównej bohaterki w filmie, Liam także to zrobił. Już po piętnastu minutach filmu, Zayn i Liam dokładnie wiedzieli, co się wydarzy i, na dodatek, śmiali się z tego. Liam komentował głównie zachowania głównego bohatera, który nie grzeszył inteligencją, za to Zayn skupił się na dziewczynie, której naiwność aż bolała. Zayn i Liam pod koniec doszli do wniosku, że mogliby zostać reżyserami i, że nagraliby najlepszą komedię romantyczną pod słońcem.

   Zayn wypił już dwie lampki wina, Liam nawet nie ruszył swoich wafli, bo był zbyt pochłonięty rozmową z Zaynem. Kiedy w końcu ujrzał napisy końcowe, odetchnął głęboko, podczas gdy Zayn wstał z łóżka i gestem dłoni polecił Liamowi, by także ten wstał.

    – Zatańczmy, moja kochana – powiedział Zayn przesłodzonym głosem. – Tańczmy całe dnie i noce, niech nikt, ani nic, nam nie przeszkodzi! – Liam zaśmiał się głośno, ale wstał i złapał dłoń Zayna.

    – Umiesz w ogóle tańczyć? – spytał Liam, łapiąc Zayna w biodrach.

    – Oczywiście, że nie – odparł Zayn, przybliżając się do Liama. – A ty umiesz? – Liam pokiwał głową.

    – Rodzice zmuszali mnie do chodzenia na tańce towarzyskie – powiedział, ustawiając siebie i Zayna.

   Splótł palce lewej ręki z dłonią Zayna, a drugą dłoń zostawił na biodrze. Zayn złapał go delikatnie za kark, dzięki temu ich twarze dzieliły minimetry. Liam mógł wpatrywać się w oczy Zayna i powoli zacząć wykonywać pierwsze kroki walca angielskiego. Nie mieli zbyt wiele miejsca w pokoju, ale to nawet lepiej, bo dzięki temu musieli być do siebie ściśnięci. Klatka piersiowa Zayna stykała się z torsem Liama, a ich nosy co jakiś czas ocierały się o siebie. Liam uśmiechał się delikatnie, gdy Zayn załapał o co chodzi i nie potrzebował już wskazówek Liama do tańca.

   Liam złączył ich usta, jednocześnie zatrzymując taniec. Miał ogromną ochotę pocałować Zayna od tego wieczoru i nareszcie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Złapał mocniej za biodro Zayna i przycisnął go do siebie tak blisko, jak tylko mógł. Zayn wbił delikatnie paznokcie w jego kark, odwzajemniając wszystkie pocałunki z nawiązką. Liam nie mógł się powstrzymać i swoją dłonią zszedł troszkę niżej, by podciągnął koszulkę Zayna i palcem przejechać po jego skórze. Zayn wtedy pociągnął ich w stronę łóżka, a Liam dokładnie ułożył Zayna, samemu nad nim zawisając.

   Całował zachłannie, jakby to miał być ich ostatni pocałunek. Zayn swoimi dłońmi zaczął wkradać się pod koszulkę Liama, więc Liam bez zastanowienia zatrzymał wszystko, usiadł i ją ściągnął. Zayn, korzystając z okazji, obrócił ich. Zaczął całować Liama po linii jego szczęki, a kiedy doszedł do ucha, szepnął:

    – Chyba nie myślałeś, że będziesz na górze. – Zagryzł jego płatek uszny.

   Zayn także usiadł i bardzo powoli zdjął swoją koszulkę. Liam mógł podziwiać kilka jego tatuaży, a mianowicie skrzydła na klatce piersiowej, odcisk pocałunku tuż pod nimi, a w dole dostrzegł serce oraz jakiś napis po drugiej stronie. Bardziej, niż na patrzeniu, skupił się na dotykaniu. Przejechał dłonią po całej długości torsu Zayna, wpatrując się we wszystkie tatuaże oraz mięśnie. Następnie, spojrzał w oczy Zayna z uniesionymi brwiami.

   To nie było trudne dla Liama, by zamienić ich miejscami po raz kolejny, To on chciał całować cudowne ciało Zayna i móc wpatrywać się w nie, dopóki nie przejdą do rzeczy. Musnął usta Zayna, a następnie mruknął do jego ucha:

    – Myślałem. – Pocałował jego szyję raz, a z każdym pocałunkiem, Zayn był coraz bardziej uległy.

   Zayn w końcu odchylił swoją głowę i dał większy dostęp Liamowi. Liam całował powoli, to były mokre pocałunki. Zastanawiał się nad zrobieniem malinki, ale nie chciał w jakiś sposób obrazić czy urazić Zayna. Dotykanie go i jego ciała, zdecydowanie mu wystarczyło.

    – Liam – jęknął Zayn, gdy Liam swoją dłonią kierował się ku dole jego podbrzusza.

   Liama zdziwiło to, że Zayn nazwał go po imieniu, ale nic nie powiedział. Uznał, że w takiej sytuacji było to odpowiednie. Liam nie zaprzestawał swoich czynności, wciąż całował Zayna w szyję, a gdy w końcu uznał, że nadszedł czas na coś innego, zrobił ślad językiem to jednego z sutków Zayna. Polizał go, czekając na reakcję, a gdy takową otrzymał, zaczął go delikatnie ssać. 

   Zayn złapał Liama za włosy i przyciągnął go do soczystego pocałunku. Zayn dotykał Liama, a Liam dotykał Zayna, obydwoje dawali sobie przyjemność nie do opisania. Liam złapał dłoń Zayna i przycisnął ją do łóżka, by Zayn nie mógł nią ruszać. Zaczął całować kąciki jego ust, policzki, a na sam koniec złożył pocałunek na jego czole. Potem wrócił do poprzedniej czynności, tylko posunął się jeszcze dalej.

   Całował mięśnie Zayna, dłońmi odpinając pasek od jego spodni. Zdjął z niego dolną część garderoby, a Zayn usiadł i sam zaczął odpinać spodnie Liama. Szybko je z niego ściągnął, Liam mu pomógł. Gdy obydwoje zostali w samych bokserkach, zaczęli się jeszcze namiętniej całować. Zayn na chwilę to przerwał i sięgnął do szafki po, jak się okazało, lubrykant. Liam odłożył go obok, by użyć go później.

   Położył Zayna i znów całował jego tors, schodząc coraz niżej. Gdy był już przy bokserkach, zobaczył kawałek jego tatuażu o treści: „Don't think" i postanowił zastosować się do tej zasady. Nosem przejechał po całej długości penisa Zayna przez bokserki, na co Zayn zareagował głośnym jękiem. Liam uśmiechnął się i złapał za materiał bokserek i ich także się pozbył.

   Liam mógł podziwiać jego męskość, ale on zapragnął czegoś innego. Szybko pozbył się swojej odzieży, a Zayn ułożył się wygodniej, podkładając pod swoje pośladki poduszkę. Zayn wziął lubrykant i nałożył go na swoje ręce, a następnie przeniósł je na penisa Liama, zwilżając go. Liam pocałował go i jego lewa dłoń podążyła do penisa Zayna, delikatnie nim poruszając. 

   Gdy Liam był już gotowy, ułożył się odpowiednio, całując przy tym Zayna. W końcu, Zayn położył się i zacisnął dłoń na prześcieradle, gdy penis Liama był przy jego wejściu. Liam nie chciał zrobić Zaynowi krzywdy, dlatego bardzo powoli w niego wchodził, jednocześnie stymulując jego penisa, by Zayn mógł skupić się tylko na przyjemności. Liam zatrzymał się na chwilę i zaczekał, aż Zayn da znak głową, że już może się poruszyć. Gdy to się stało, bardzo powoli poruszył swoimi biodrami i doprowadził do rozkoszy ich obojga.

   Zayn wygiął delikatnie swoje plecy w łuk, wzdychając ciężko, gdy Liam miał zamknięte oczy. Liam odczuwał teraz wiele emocji, przede wszystkim rozchodzące się po jego ciele ciepło, nie do opisania. Czuł Zayna tak jak nigdy, poczuł z nim coś na rodzaju więzi. Ich ciała były złączone fizycznie, już nie tylko psychicznie.

   Liam zaczął się poruszać po jakichś dwóch minutach, pochylając się delikatnie nad Zaynem i naszeptując do niego słodkie słówka. Widział, jak na twarzy Zayna ból przemienia się w czystą przyjemność i przyśpieszył odrobinkę. Dłonie Zayna znajdowały się na plecach Liama i Liam mógł czasem poczuć, jak Zayn wbijał paznokcie w jego skórę, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to za bardzo, dopóki to pomagało Zaynowi. Liam nachylił się, by pocałować Zayna, ale tylko musnął jego wargi. Kolejny raz skupił się na jego szyi, co Zaynowi bardzo się spodobało, a przynajmniej tak sądził Liam po słyszanych jękach.

   Co jakiś czas Zayn wymawiał imię Liama, to był dla Liama znak, by przyśpieszyć. Liam zaczął namiętnie całować Zayna, Zayn jęczał w jego usta albo prosił o przyśpieszenie. Liam zaczął ruszać jego penisem, by spełnienie szybciej ogarnęło Zayna, niżeli jego. Po tym wszystkich czynnikach, Zayn wydał z siebie jęk najgłośniejszy ze wszystkich i opadł na łóżko, zmęczony i spełniony.

   Liam wykonał jeszcze kilka ruchów w Zaynie i sam doszedł w nim. Postarał się nie upaść na Zayna, ale Zayn sam mu pomógł i delikatnie położył go obok niego. Liam wyszedł z Zayna i nagle poczuł wokół swojego penisa straszną pustkę. Otulił Zayna ramieniem i przytulił go, nie mając siły nawet na wytarcie klatki piersiowej Zayna czy też okolicy jego tyłka. Najwidoczniej, Zayn także nie miał na to siły, bo wyrównywał swój oddech i napawał się bliskością Liama.

    – Byłeś tak zajebiście dobry, Ziemniaczku – szepnął do jego ucha, a Liam zaśmiał się cichutko.

    – Skarbie, ja rozumiem, ale nie przeklinaj. – Pocałował Zayna przez uśmiech i zmierzwił jego włosy.

   Zayn także się zaśmiał i wtulił bardziej w jego bok. Liam powoli dochodził do siebie i uświadamiał sobie, co się właściwie stało. On właśnie kochał się z Zaynem, uprawiali seks. Liam nie sądził, że przeżyje to, o czym myślał w nocy, kilka godzin później. Jego myśli stały się rzeczywistością, a on wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Pocałował Zayna w czoło, nadal nie mając siły, by wstać i posprzątać lub się ubrać. Zresztą, po co miał to robić. Był ze swoją ukochaną osobą i nagość Zayna mu nie przeszkadzała, więc zakładał, że Zayn także czuł się komfortowo, widząc nagie ciało Liama.

    – Zayn? – Liam potarł jego ramię.

    – Tak, Ziemniaczku? – spytał Zayn, otwierając oczy i zerkając na Liama.

    – Dlaczego nazywasz mnie „Ziemniaczkiem"? – Liam w końcu miał odwagę, by o to zapytać.

   Zayn zaśmiał się i zaczął głaskać Liama po jego klatce piersiowej. Liam nie rozumiał jego zachowania, to pytanie często go dręczyło. Zastanawiał się nad nim od bardzo długiego czasu i wciąż nie wiedział, co o tym przezwisku myśleć.

    – Pasuje do ciebie – mruknął Zayn, wtulając się w Liama. – Jesteś takim słodkim ziemniaczkiem. – Liam prychnął.

    – W takim razie, ty jesteś frytkownicą – odparł i śmiech Zayna rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu.

   Liam do niego dołączył, wciąż bawił się włosami Zayna (bardzo długo czekał na chwilę, aż będzie mógł to robić) i wciąż nie dowierzał. To wszystko było takie idealne.

    – Kocham cię, Ziemniaczku – szepnął Zayn do ucha Liama.

   Dwa słowa wystarczyły, by Liam mocniej przytulił Zayna i zastanowił się kolejny raz nad wszystkim. Tak, zdecydowanie czuł _coś_ do Zayna, choć nie potrafił tego opisać, to coś było ogromne i bardzo mocne. Poczuł do Zayna coś więcej niż przyjaźń, coś więcej niż zauroczenie, a więc to musiała być...

    – Ja też cię kocham, Frytkownico. – Liam pocałował Zayna w czoło, zatracając się w uczuciu czystej miłości.

 


	24. XXIII

Liam, po trzech tygodniach spędzonych w domu, nareszcie mógł kroczyć dumnie po korytarzach, idąc do swojego biura. Witał się ze znajomymi z grupy Louisa, ale nie zatrzymywał się, by z nimi porozmawiać. Chciał zasiąść przy swoim biurku i zacząć pracę, ale wcześniej jeszcze przywitać się z Harrym, z którym nie widział się już jakieś dwa tygodnie. Trzeba było także dodać, że ich ostatnie spotkanie nie skończyło się dla Harry'ego zbyt dobrze oraz nie mieli jak ze sobą dłużej porozmawiać. Liam stanął przed biurem Louisa i odchrząknął cicho, zanim zapukał i otworzył drzwi. Najpierw zobaczył Louisa, który wciąż siedział z nosem w papierach, a potem dostrzegł uśmiechającego się Harry'ego. Liam odwzajemnił uśmiech i otworzył drzwi szerzej, by te nie uderzyły Harry'ego, kiedy rzucał się, by uściskać Liama.

– Liam! – pisnął Harry, mocniej wtulając się w Liama. – Jak ja za tobą tęskniłem! Nie myślałem, że przyjdziesz. – Puścił go i chwilę wpatrywał się w jego oczy.

Liam znów mógł oglądać uszczęśliwioną twarz swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Bardzo tęsknił za wesołym spojrzeniem Harry'ego, za jego słodkim uśmiechem i stylem bycia. Brakowało mu ich wspólnych rozmów, obiadków i obgadywania Louisa, ponieważ to było już ich swego rodzaju tradycją. Liam złapał Harry'ego za ramię i wyprowadził z pokoju, kierując się do swojego biura.

– Przyjechałem trochę wcześniej, żeby się z tobą zobaczyć – wyznał Liam. – Też za tobą tęskniłem – dodał. – Mam nadzieję, że Louis cię nie zamęczył.

– Nie było aż tak źle. – Harry zagryzł wargę. – Nawet mnie czegoś nauczył przez ten czas, ale to nieważne. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć, coś... – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Coś superowego. – Liam zaśmiał się, kiedy otwierał drzwi od swojego gabinetu.

– Skoro to jest takie superowe, to opowiadaj. – Liam odłożył swoją torbę na biurko, a sam usiadł na sofę, obok Harry'ego.

– Kupiłem sobie taką świetną piżamę, mówię ci. – Liam zaśmiał się kolejny raz. – Ale serio! Nie dość, że tania, to wygodna i śliczna, taka cudowna! – Harry się rozmarzył.

Liam uniósł brew, ale nie skomentował zachowania swojego przyjaciela. Poza tym, polubił to dziecinne zachowanie Harry'ego, on różnił się od wszystkich w tej całej firmie. Tylko on potrafił cieszyć się z zakupu jakiejś piżamy.

– Jak wygląda? – dopytał Liam, trącając Harry'ego w ramię. – Jest motyw samochodów? Chmurek?

– Nie, to kompletnie coś innego. – Harry wyciągnął swój telefon i wszedł w galerię. Pokazał zdjęcie Liamowi, a on zaczął się niekontrolowanie śmiać. – Ej! To jest słodki piesek, z czego się śmiejesz?! Liam! – Harry potrząsnął Liama za ramię, kiedy ten nadal nie mógł opanować śmiechu.

O, tak. Liam tęsknił za Harrym.

– Wygląda śmiesznie.

– Przecież to najsłodsza rasa, jaka istnieje! Mops, no zobacz, jaki słodki. – Harry znów przysunął telefon bliżej twarzy Liama.

– Nie wątpię. – Liam zaśmiał się po raz kolejny. – Musisz urządzić jakiś nocowanie, żeby twoi przyjaciele zobaczyli, jaką masz super piżamę.

– Ale ja nie mam przyjaciół. – Harry schował telefon do kieszeni. – Mam tylko ciebie. Plus, nigdy nawet nie byłem na żadnym nocowaniu, nie wiem nawet, co się wtedy powinno robić.

Liam zastanawiał się przez krótką chwilę. Widział smętne spojrzenie Harry'ego, jego kąciki ust nie były już uniesione. Liam zagryzł wargę, wpadając na, jego zdaniem, świetny pomysł. Otoczył Harry'ego ramieniem i zaczął nimi kołysać.

– A więc, to ja urządzę dziś nocowanie. Przyjdziesz w swojej świetnej piżamce? – spytał Liam, pocierając ramię Harry'ego.

– Nie będę przeszkadzać tobie i Zaynowi? – Liam zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie, skądże. Ja już znajdę sposób, żeby go przekonać.

***Parę godzin później***

Liam wpił się w usta Zayna, dłońmi już błądząc po jego ciele. Ułożył Zayna na łóżku, samemu zawisając nad nim. Całował zachłannie, zdarzyło się, że polizał dolną wargę Zayna. Miał inny plan, niż uprawianie seksu z nim, ale jakoś trzeba było zacząć rozmowę. Zniżył się do jego szyi i złożył na niej delikatny pocałunek, na co Zayn jęknął cichutko. Liam powrócił do całowania jego szczęki, a kiedy Zayn już miał całkowicie zamknięte oczy i błogosławiony wyraz twarzy, Liam przysunął swoje usta do jego ucha.

– Zayn... – zamruczał, biorąc w usta jego płatek uszny. Dostał w odpowiedzi jęk Zayna, że ma kontynuować. – Mam do ciebie ogromną prośbę... – Liam zaczął pocałunkami obdarowywać jego policzek. 

– Jaką? – spytał półprzytomnie Zayn, na co Liam pocałował go delikatnie w wargi.

– Bo, chciałbym urządzić u nas taką małą imprezę... nocowanie, dokładniej. – Liam dłonią głaskał podbrzusze Zayna. – Przyszliby tylko Harry i Niall, rozumiesz. – Powrócił do jego szyi i złożył na niej jeden, mokry pocałunek.

– Liam... – jęknął Zayn, gdy dłoń Liama zbliżała się do paska od jego spodni. – Oczywiście, że możesz. – Wygiął swoje plecy w łuk.

Liam uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyciągnął dłoń spod koszulki. Pocałował Zayna delikatnie w usta i wstał szybko z łóżka. 

– Dziękuję, skarbie. – Ucieszył się i wyciągnął telefon, by napisać do Harry'ego, o której miał przyjechać na noc. 

– Halo, gdzie ty idziesz?! – spytał oburzony Zayn, siadając na łóżku, gdy Liam wychodził z pokoju. – Masz tutaj natychmiast wrócić i doko- 

– Muszę szykować rzeczy na nocowanko! – Liam z podekscytowania zdrobnił ostatnie słowo. – Obiecuję, że dokończymy to jutro. – Wysłał mu buziaka w powietrzu.

– Ja nie chcę jutro! – Zayn wstał z łóżka. – To powinno być karane, co ty teraz zrobiłeś! – Liam odwrócił się do niego. 

– Ty tak nie marudź, tylko chodź mi pomóc. To musi być świetna impreza! – Liam złapał go za dłoń. – Naprawdę, dokończymy to, przyrzekam – dodał, widząc niezadowoloną minę Zayna i cmoknął go w policzek.

– Teraz, to ty mnie możesz cmoknąć co najwyżej w dupę – odburknął Zayn, a Liam się zaśmiał. 

– Też cię kocham. – Liam objął Zayna w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. 

– Ta, ta, ja ciebie też i w ogóle... – Zayn spojrzał na Liama, z początku wciąż niezadowolony, a potem uśmiechnięty. – Potrafisz być naprawdę mistrzem zła, Ziemniaczku. – Liam przechylił śmiesznie głowę. 

– A dziękuję, dziękuję. – Liam przytulił go jeszcze raz mocno i znów pocałował w policzek. – Idę przyszykować salon.

– Poszukam jakichś przekąsek. – Zayn poszedł w stronę kuchni, a Liam stanął przed wejściem do głównego pomieszczenia i zastanowił się, jak powinien to udekorować.

Nie przypuszczał, żeby Zayn miał gdzieś specjalne ozdoby na takie dziecinne okazje, jak nocowanie, dlatego nawet nie szukał. Z braku zajęcia wymyślił, że koce mogłyby się przydać, gdy będą oglądać najpewniej jakiś film. Szybko poszedł na górę, w poszukiwaniu koców i znalazł je już w jednej z szaf Zayna. Wziął tylko cztery koce, po jednym dla każdego, każdy był w innym kolorze. Zszedł z nimi do salonu i ułożył je na kanapie narożnej, na której kilka tygodni temu oglądał „House of Cards".

Złapał się za boki, nadal nie mając pomysłu, jak powinien to wszystko przygotować. Sprawdził godzinę, dochodziła już siedemnasta, co oznaczało, że Harry miał przyjechać za jakieś trzy godziny. Liam pomyślał, że mógłby pojechać po jakieś rzeczy, śmieszne poduszki, ale nie miał pewności, czy się wyrobi przez korki. Podrapał się po karku, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi i podskoczył lekko. Zmarszczył brwi, ale niemrawo podszedł do wejścia i równie wolno je otworzył.

– Louis? – spytał niedowierzająco. Louis w swoich ustach miał jakieś dwie paczki pianek, w dłoniach miał jakieś ubrania w foliach oraz opakowania od filmów, a także więcej jedzenia. Liam szybko zabrał mu z ust opakowania słodyczy oraz paczki chrupek, by go jakoś odciążyć. – Co ty tu robisz?

– Słyszałem, że wyprawiasz mojemu Harry'emu nocowanie. – Louis wszedł do mieszkania, wymijając Liama. – A jako, że jestem królem nocowań, stwierdziłem, że nie pozwolę, żebyś coś spieprzył i postanowiłem sam się tym zająć. – Odłożył wszystkie rzeczy, które miał w rękach na kanapę i odwrócił się do Liama.

– A więc... co mam zrobić? – Liam nie chciał się z nim sprzeczać.

– Chrupki wsyp do jakichś misek, ja zajmę się tym salonem – zarządził Louis, wpychając do rąk Liama jedzenie. – Jak myślisz, który Harry jest słodszy: ten płaczący ze smutku czy ten płaczący ze strachu? – spytał, przeglądając w dłoniach filmy.

Liam szybko wymknął się do kuchni, odpowiadając przez ramię, że nie zna odpowiedzi na pytanie. Louis go momentami przerażał, ale wolał mu o tym nie mówić. Znając Louisa, ten pewnie by to wykorzystał i zachowywał się jeszcze bardziej przerażająco. Liam wraz z Zaynem przygotowali wszystkie przekąski, Liam także słyszał, jak Louis wychodził z domu i wracał po chwili. Zgadywał, że Louis zabierał coś z auta, na razie nie zerkał na salon, bo chciał mieć swego rodzaju niespodziankę.

Kiedy zobaczył salon, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Louis właśnie poprawiał pluszaki, nie wyglądał przy tym na takiego potwora. Cały narożnik był obładowany pluszowymi misiami i pieskami, a okryty został dwoma kocami o takim samym, błękitnym kolorze. Liam widział włączony i przygotowany telewizor do zaczęcia oglądania, brakowało tylko przekąsek na stoliku. Liam szybko je tam położył, a potem spojrzał na wszystko z uśmiechem.

– Wygląda świetnie – powiedział Liam.

– Wiem. Przecież sam to zrobiłem – odparł Louis, wzruszając ramionami. – Kiedy przyjdzie Harry, wszyscy przebierzemy się w piżamy. Kupiłem je dla nas. – Louis wręczył Liamowi i Zaynowi dwa różne stroje.

– Żyrafa? – Uniósł brew Zayn.

– Słoń? – Wytrzeszczył oczy Liam.

– Przykro mi, Liamku, wziąłem największy rozmiar kigurumi w sklepie, jaki mieli. – Louis otworzył swój strój.

– A ty, jaki strój masz? – spytał Liam, na co Louis prychnął.

– Najlepszy – odparł skromnie Louis. – Mam smoka, a Harry... zostanie moim króliczkiem. – Pokazał strój Harry'ego.

– Ale Harry ma już swoją piżamę – wtrącił się Liam.

– Trudno. Założy moją. – Louis z pewnością w głosie odłożył dwa stroje. – Dla Nialla wziąłem chomika, bo tylko to mieli w sklepie. – Liam pokiwał głową.

– Muszę napisać do Harry'ego, czy już jest gotowy i czy mogę do niego jechać – mruknął Liam, wyjmując swój telefon.

– Nie trudź się, ja mogę po niego z chęcią pojechać. – Louis od razu ruszył w stronę drzwi. – Będziemy niedłu- – Jego wypowiedź przerwał dzwonek do drzwi, które natychmiastowo otworzył.

Liam dostrzegł tylko, jak Harry został zmiażdżony w uścisku Louisa. Harry szepnął bezgłośne „Ratuj mnie", a Liam zerknął na Zayna, żeby coś zrobił. Zayn wzruszył ramionami i ruszył ze swoim strojem na górę, prawdopodobnie po to, żeby się przebrać.

Harry, gdy w końcu dostał dostęp do tlenu, uśmiechnął się niemrawo do Liama i próbował ominąć Louisa. Jednak, Louis otoczył go ramieniem i z wielkim uśmiechem zaczął opowiadać, co on dla nich przygotował i jaki strój dla niego wybrał. Harry wciąż wpatrywał się błagalnym spojrzeniem na Liama, ale on poszedł w ślady Zayna i już ruszał, by przebrać się w swoją piżamę, gdy usłyszał:

– Harry, bardziej płaczesz, gdy umierają pieski czy jak umierają ludzie?

To wystarczyło Liamowi, żeby przyśpieszyć kroku.

***Jakiś czas później***

Niall leżał z rozłożonymi nogami z jednej strony narożnika, a pozostała czwórka siedziała ściśnięta przy sobie. To nie tak, że było mało miejsca. Po prostu Harry uznał, że bardziej boi się ludzi, zabijanych brutalnie przez jakieś potwory, więc teraz przytulał się przestraszony do Louisa. Liam siedział blisko Zayna, w za dużym stroju słonia, w którym dosłownie mógł pływać, a Zayn co jakiś czas szeptał mu do ucha jakieś śmieszne rzeczy związane z filmem, co uspokajało Liama. Nie bał się horrorów, a oglądanie ich z Zaynem okazało się naprawdę fajne.

Niall, znudzony, poprawił się na kanapie i zaczął grzebać sobie w kieszeniach. Westchnął głęboko, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę całej czwórki.

– Macie może ognia? – spytał, odkładając na stół kilka jointów. – Ten film jest nudny jak diabli.

– Nieprawda! – pisnął Harry, mocniej wtulając się w bok Louisa.

– Ja mam – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Louis, wyciągając z kieszeni zapaliczkę.

– Chcecie? – spytał Niall, trzymając w rękach jointy, samemu mając już jednego w ustach.

Louis i Zayn sięgnęli po narkotyk, Harry był zbyt skupiony na filmie, a Liam zacisnął żeby. Tak się nie bawimy, pomyślał.

– Nie ma narkotyków na mojej imprezie. – Wstał i zabrał każdemu z ust jointa. Niall chciał się jakoś uchronić, ale Liam był od niego silniejszy. – Narkomani... – mruknął Liam, idąc do kuchni, by wyrzucić te śmieci.

Przez kolejne pięć minut nie wydarzyło się nic niezwykłego, dopiero po nich Niallowi zachciało się iść do toalety.

– Wiesz, gdzie jest toaleta? – dopytał Zayn.

Niall wcześniej w swoją piżamę przebrał się w kuchni, ponieważ uznał, że nie chciało mu się wchodzić po schodach.

– Oczywiście, że nie – odparł Niall. – Spoko, sam trafię. – Zayn po prostu kiwnął głową.

Dalej wszystko było takie samo, Niall wrócił po kilku minutach i nadal narzekał na nudny film. Harry za to bał się coraz bardziej, mocniej ściskał ramię Louisa, aż w końcu zabrał je i sam się nim objął, tym samym zmniejszając odległość pomiędzy nim a Louisem. Liam nie komentował tego zachowania, sam był zbyt pochłonięty oglądaniem filmu, by coś mówić.

Gdy Zayn także poszedł do toalety, Liam przyciągnął swoje kolana aż pod samą brodę. Film nagle wydał mu się straszniejszy, potwory bardziej rządne zemsty. Słyszał co chwila zduszony krzyk Harry'ego, sam w pewnym momencie chciał krzyknąć, ale się powstrzymał. W najstraszniejszym momencie filmu zamknął mocno oczy i mocniej przytulił swoje kolana.

– Pająk! – Usłyszał damski pisk Harry'ego. – Weźcie go stąd, mam arachnofobie! – Harry dosłownie rzucił się na Louisa tak, że ten poleciał na Nialla.

Liam wpatrywał się w obrzydliwie wielkie i włochate odnóża pająka, zanim nie dotarł do niego kolejny pisk Harry'ego. Wtedy otrząsnął się i dostrzegł grubą książkę na stole. Bardzo powoli po nią sięgnął, nie chcąc swoimi ruchami wystraszyć pająka i, już z książką, przysunął się do brzegu kanapy. Liam nie wyglądał jak zabójca w za dużym przebraniu słonia, ale pająkowi to chyba nie przeszkadzało. Liam wziął wielki zamach i, kiedy miał zabić tego bydlaka, usłyszał donośny krzyk.

– Stój! Betty! – Zayn osłonił pająka swoimi dłońmi. – Skarbie, nic ci nie jest? – spytał pająka, na co Liam zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie? – odpowiedział. – To chciało nas zabić! – wskazał na pająka.

– To tylko słodka Betty, zobacz. – Zayn wyciągnął w stronę Liama zwierzę, ale Liam szybko się odsunął.

– Słodka?! Zayn, to włochaty i obślizgły pająk!

– Nieprawda, to moja kochana Betty!

– Nie mogłeś sprawić sobie innego zwierzaczka domowego?! Pies? Kot? Rybki?! – Liam odłożył książkę na stół i odetchnął głęboko.

– Nie, bo Betty przebija ich wszystkich. – Zayn przybliżył pająka do swojej twarzy, na co Liam wykrzywił twarz w dziwnym grymasie.

– Zabierz to coś – mruknął.

– Ranisz – odpowiedział Zayn, wychodząc z salonu.

Liam spojrzał na pozostałych. Harry miał oczy wielkości spodków od filiżanki, wciąż przytulał Louisa i najwidoczniej nie mógł uwierzyć w to wszystko. Louis głaskał go uspokajająco po plecach, samemu mając raczej zmartwioną minę, niżeli przerażoną. A Niall siedział sobie jak nigdy nic i jadł chipsy.

– To było do przewidzenia – mruknął, nie wiadomo, czy komentując film czy to, co właśnie się tutaj stało.

***Jakiś czas później***

Liama obudziło delikatne szturchanie w ramię. Od razu otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, ale zdołał zobaczyć niewiele. Zayn zaświecił telefonem i pomógł mu wstać z kanapy, za co Liam szepnął mu krótkie podziękowania.

– Co robisz? – spytał Liam szeptem, kiedy zobaczył przez nikłą poświatę światła, jak Zayn pochyla się nad kanapą.

– Układam ich jakoś – odszepnął Zayn. – Chodź, idziemy spać – powiedział parę sekund później.

Liam zobaczył Louisa, który obejmował Harry'ego opiekuńczo ramieniem. Harry wtulał się placami w jego tors, co wyglądało naprawdę uroczo. Liam pokiwał głową, wcześniej sprawdzając, czy Niall nigdzie nie wyszedł. On także spał jak zabity, w jakiejś dziwnej pozycji, której Liam nie chciał oglądać za długo.

Ruszył z Zaynem do jego sypialni i, choć bardzo ciągnęło go do łóżka, chciał z siebie zdjąć ten strój od Louisa. Został w samych bokserkach, zupełnie tak jak Zayn.

– Dobranoc, Zayn – mruknął Liam, wtulając się w plecy Zayna.

– Dobranoc, Ziemniaczku – szepnął Zayn, zanim pocałował jego dłoń.


	25. XXIV

    – Zayn, nie będziemy oglądać żadnego filmu – zarządził Liam. – Musimy się pakować. – Zayn wywrócił oczami.

   Kiedy Liam dowiedział się jakiś tydzień temu, że co roku w firmie organizowany jest wyjazd integracyjny, od razu zaczął przekonywać Zayna do wyjazdu w Bieszczady. W końcu udało mu się to zrobić, już jutro on, Zayn i dwanaście innych osób miało być w samolocie, by przyjechać do Polski. Liam chciał już zacząć się pakować, ale Zayn oczywiście uznał to za zbędne, bo przecież „możemy spakować się jutro".

    – Ale to tylko jeden film – uparł się Zayn. – Jedziemy tylko na weekend, nie musimy zbyt wielu rzeczy pakować. – Liam zmarszczył brwi. – Szybcy i Wściekli wzywają... – szepnął kusząco Zayn.

    – Nie, Zayn. Musimy się spakować. – Liam nadal stał przy swoim, a Zayn opadł na kanapę. – Ja rozumiem, że chciałbyś się jakoś podszkolić w jeżdżeniu, ale nie mamy czasu.

    – Jeżdżę lepiej od wszystkich bohaterów w tym filmie.

    – No nie wiem, myślę, że Brian jeździ lepiej od ciebie. – Liam wpatrywał się wyzywająco w oczy Zayna.

    – Od ciebie też – odpyskował Zayn.

    – Nie byłbym tego taki pewny – odparł Liam z pewnością w głosie.

   Zayn zmrużył swoje oczy i wstał szybko z kanapy. Sprawdził kieszenie, a podczas tego Liam wpatrywał się w niego zdezorientowany. Liam nie wiedział, co znowu Zayn wymyślił, ale to na pewno nie było nic dobrego. Liam chciał się po prostu dzisiaj spakować, pójść wcześniej spać, żeby wstać rano, rześki i gotowy...

    – Zobaczymy. – Zayn ubrał na siebie kurtkę skórzaną. – Chodź, sprawdzimy. – Wyszedł z domu, a Liam westchnął cicho.

   Nadal nie znał planów Zayna, ale postanowił założyć na siebie bluzę, ponieważ dochodziła północ, więc było zimno. Liam zobaczył, jak Zayn otworzył drzwi od swojego samochodu i sam cofnął się kilka kroków i zabrał kluczyki od swojego auta.

    – Co ty znowu wymyśliłeś? – spytał Liam, kiedy zamykał drzwi od domu.

   Podszedł do swojego samochodu i oparł się o drzwi, wpatrując przy tym w Zayna. Zayn także stał obok swojego samochodu i najwidoczniej zastanawiał się, czy to, co wymyślił, było do zrobienia.

    – Będziemy się ścigać. Wsiadaj. – Zayn wskazał podbródkiem na auto Liama, a Liam posłusznie wsiadł do niego, wywracając oczami. Wiedział, że pomysły Zayna kiedyś go wykończą. Liam spuścił szybę samochodu i spojrzał pytająco na Zayna. – Jeźdź za mną, potem wyjaśnię ci trasę. – Liam pokiwał głową i odpalił silnik.

   Zaśmiał się cicho z tej sytuacji, teraz wydawała mu się zabawna. Zayn pierwszy wyjechał z podjazdu, a za nim ruszył spokojnie Liam, któremu ten pomysł coraz bardziej zaczął się podobać. Ściganie się w nocy mogło być ciekawym doświadczeniem, a Liam od dawna nie miał styczności z wyścigami, więc taki trening był jak najbardziej na plus. Tak, teraz po prostu usprawiedliwiał swoją rządzę nielegalnego wyścigu.

   Ustawił się obok Zayna, kiedy ten krzyknął, że znalazł dobre miejsce. Liam był po jego prawej stronie, zupełnie tak, jak na ich pierwszym wyścigu. Liam spojrzał się na niego, na szczęście widział jego twarz, ponieważ Zayn miał włączone światło w samochodzie, zupełnie jak Liam.

    – Na trzy – oznajmił Zayn, a Liam pokiwał głową.

   Już przygotowywał się do startu, ale wpadł mu do głowy ciekawy pomysł. Puścił oczko wraz z buziaczkiem do Zayna w chwili, gdy jeszcze na niego patrzył i już sekundę później ruszył z piskiem opon jako pierwszy. Liam nie szczędził gazu oraz śmiechu, kiedy spostrzegł, że Zayn znajdował się kilka metrów za nim.

   Droga wyścigowa nie była długa, a Zaynowi nie udało się uzyskać prowadzenia, dzięki czemu Liam wygrał. To nie był trudny wyścig, dla Liama raczej zabawny, ale czego on mógł się spodziewać po nocnej jeździe ze swoim chłopakiem? Liam wyszedł z samochodu i zaśmiał się, jak Zayn wyszedł znerwicowany z samochodu i od razu do niego podszedł.

    – To oszustwo. – Zayn stanął tak blisko, że ich klatki piersiowe się stykały.

    – Nieprawda, po prostu ty nie potrafisz się opanować – szepnął Liam w jego wargi, na co Zayn pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

    – Co ty ze mną robisz, Ziemniaczku. – Liam złapał jego twarz w swoje dłonie i pocałował go namiętnie.

   Zayn zaczął pogłębiać pocałunek, przez co Liam wylądował na masce swojego samochodu, a pomiędzy swoimi udami miał Zayna. Liam nigdy nie spodziewał się, że taki nocny wypad może zapewnić mu tyle wrażeń.

   Ale wiedział, że chciałby go jeszcze kiedyś powtórzyć.

 


	26. XXV

   Zayn mocniej wtulił się w bok Liama, na co Liam uśmiechnął się pod nosem i pogłaskał śpiącego Zayna po plecach. Liam obudził się całkiem niedawno, kilka dodatkowych godzin snu w samolocie mu wystarczyło. Za to Zayn, nie dość, że spał w domu dłużej od Liama, to jeszcze teraz przytulał się do niego i pochrapywał sobie na jego ramieniu. Liam uśmiechał się leciutko w stronę Harry'ego, który czytał właśnie jakąś książkę, siedząc wygodnie na jednym z większych miejsc. Harry starał się nie panikować i ignorować to, że byli właśnie w powietrzu, mimo swojego lęku wysokości. Harry na początku podróży strasznie dramatyzował, ale teraz uspokoił się i po prostu zajął czymś przyjemniejszym.

   Liam wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że leciał właśnie prywatnym samolotem Zayna i Louisa, ale to zdecydowanie ułatwiało sprawę dostania się do Bieszczad. Liam dokładnie wszystko zaplanował, wiedział, na jakim lotnisku wylądują i jak będą wyglądać ich dwa dni spędzone w Polsce. Był bardzo podekscytowany, ostatni raz był w tym pięknym kraju kilka lat temu i już nie mógł się doczekać rozmowy z Polakami. Liam opowiadał Harry'emu, zanim zasnął o tym, że jego dziadek kiedyś uczył go polskiego, a dzięki kilku powtórkom w ciągu tygodnia, wszystko sobie przypomniał. Wciąż nie znał wielu słów i sformułowań, ale potrafił się dogadać, a to było najważniejsze.

   Włącznie z Liamem na wyjazd integracyjny wyjechało czternaście osób. Liam uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz i pogłaskał Zayna po boku, by spało mu się jeszcze lepiej. Według obliczeń Liama, mieli jeszcze jakieś dwadzieścia minut do lądowania, a to oznaczało lądowanie na lotnisku... dość niskich lotów. Liam nie spodziewał się w pełni komfortowego lądowania i przed wejściem do samolotu, ostrzegł wszystkich, żeby nie nastawiali się na luksusy.

    – Dobrze się czujesz, Harry? – spytał Liam, gdy zobaczył, jak Harry odłożył książkę i przyciągnął kolana do podbródka.

    – Nie jest najgorzej, tylko trochę mi niedobrze – wyznał Harry i odgarnął loczki ze swojej twarzy, jednocześnie opierając się wygodniej o siedzenie.

    – Jeszcze tylko trochę. Jesteś dzielny, że udało ci się tutaj wsiąść. – Liam uśmiechnął się życzliwie w jego stronę, a Harry po prostu odwzajemnił uśmiech, nie mając siły na powiedzenie czegokolwiek.

   Liam wiedział, że zaraz będzie musiał obudzić Zayna, żeby ten zapiął swoje pasy bezpieczeństwa i rozbudził się przed tym pełnym wrażeń dniem. Liam postanowił wpatrywać się w jego spokojny wyraz twarzy jeszcze przez minutkę, zanim ostatecznie potrząsnął jego ramieniem i zaczął szeptać do jego ucha słodkie słówka. Zayn obudził się z małym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, ale ten szybko zniknął, kiedy zorientował się, że nadal byli w samolocie.

    – Za ile lądowanie? – spytał podczas tego, jak ziewał.

    – Ponad dziesięć minut. Zapnij już pasy, proszę. – Zayn pokiwał głową i odsunął się kawałek od Liama, żeby móc zapiąć swoje pasy bezpieczeństwa. – Dziękuję – szepnął Liam i splótł ich palce.

   Lądowanie może nie było najwyżej klasy, ale przynajmniej wszyscy wylądowali w jednym kawałku (przynajmniej Liam nie widział, żeby komuś coś się stało). Liam i Zayn wzięli swoje torby i wyszli jako pierwsi z samolotu, a za nimi dreptał Harry.

    – Ziemia! Jezu, nareszcie! – krzyknął Harry, gdy dotknął stopami stałego gruntu.

   Liam uśmiechnął się leciutko i zerknął przez ramię na uszczęśliwionego Harry'ego. Harry przyśpieszył i zaczął iść koło Liama, przy okazji obserwując wszystko dookoła. Liam, gdy tylko weszli do małego lotniska, uśmiechnął się na widok tylko kilku ludzi. Nie chciał przeciskać się przez tłumy, a tu... prawie że nikogo nie było, mimo godziny trzynastej. Liam dostrzegł tylko staruszkę przy kilku schodkach, która siedziała z plastikowym kubkiem i żebrała o kilka złotych. Liam pomyślał, że mógłby jej coś dać, ale aktualnie nie miał żadnych drobnych.

   Zayn pierwszy zaczął schodzić po schodach, kiedy Harry zatrzymał się przy staruszce i zaczął grzebać w swoich kieszeniach, a Liam stanął obok niego, by ten się nie zgubił. Obserwował to, jak Harry wrzucał parę funtów do kubeczka bezdomnej, z uśmiechem.

    – Proszę – powiedział Harry po angielsku do starszej pani, mając pewnie nadzieję, że ona to zrozumie.

   Liam chciał już iść dalej, za Zaynem, więc dotknął ramienia Harry'ego, żeby się pośpieszył.

    – Co to jest?! – Liam doskonale zrozumiał polski krzyk staruszki.

   Pozostałe krzyki były bardziej wulgarne, Liam nie mógł ich zrozumieć, bo kobieta mówiła za szybko i niezrozumiale. Harry przysunął się do Liama, widząc jej reakcję, a Liam otulił go ramieniem.

    – Liam, co ona mówi? – spytał przestraszony Harry, cofając się o kilka kroków.

    – Użyła kilku niemiłych słów wobec ciebie – odpowiedział ze spokojem Liam.

    – Czemu?

    – Witamy w Polsce. – Liam złapał Harry'ego mocniej za ramię i spróbował pociągnąć go w stronę schodów.

    – Czy teraz jestem przeklęty, Liam? – Harry odwrócił się do Liama przodem, z przerażoną miną.

    – Nie wierz w takie zabobony, Harry. – Liam wziął swoją walizkę i zaczął schodzić po schodach.

   Liam nie widział miny Harry'ego, tylko usłyszał za sobą kroki, więc uznał, że Harry sobie odpuścił. Liam zszedł całkowicie ze schodów i dalej ruszył w stronę, gdzie poszedł Zayn, kiedy usłyszał kogoś krzyk:

    – Młody, gacie ci wyleciały! – Liam od razu domyślił się, że chodziło o Harry'ego, więc szybko odwrócił się, by zobaczyć sytuację.

   Harry zgubił połowę zawartości swojej walizki podczas schodzenia po schodach i, teraz gdy już był na ostatnim schodku, reszta ubrań rozsypała się po podłodze. Liam od razu odłożył swoją walizkę i podszedł do Harry'ego i zaczął pomagać mu w chowaniu swoich rzeczy. Harry był cały czerwony ze wstydu i z wielkim wstydem chował swoje bokserki, podczas gdy Liam rozglądał się wokoło, by zdobyć jakąś pomoc. Na szczęście, nie musiał długo szukać, bo Ashton zaczął zbierać ubrania Harry'ego ze schodów i szybko ułożył je w walizce, posyłając przy okazji Liamowi miły uśmiech.

    – Fajne bokserki, Harry. – Zaśmiał się Louis, chwytając w dłonie bokserki w kaczuszki, których przez przypadek nie zabrał Ashton ze schodów.

   Liam zmrużył oczy i chwilę skanował śmiejącego się Louisa wzrokiem, ale w końcu postanowił coś zrobić.

    – Przestań się wydurniać i nam pomóż. – Liam z frustracją zaczął układać ubrania Harry'ego w walizce.

    – Okej, okej. – Usłyszał mruknięcie Louisa i już kilka sekund później i on klęczał przy walizce i zbierał rzeczy Harry'ego.

   Harry zdawał się zbyt skompromitowany, by chociaż podziękować za pomoc, ale Liam go rozumiał. Sam, gdyby znalazł się w takiej sytuacji, najchętniej zapadałby się pod ziemię i już z niej nie wychodził.

    – To ta klątwa, Liam – nagle powiedział Harry, wpatrując się Liamowi w oczy. – Już się zaczęło!

    – Harry, to po prostu zbieg okoliczności. – Liam poklepał ułożone ubrania Harry'ego i wstał z ziemi, by podnieść całą walizkę. – Weź moją, proszę. – Harry pokiwał głową i podszedł do walizki Liama, by złapać jej rączkę i zacząć kierować się do wyjścia.

    – Daj mi ją – polecił Louis, wskazując na walizkę.

    – Nie? – odpowiedział głupio Liam. – Louis, nie wymyślaj. Chodźmy już, Zayn na nas czeka – dodał, przyśpieszając i ignorując wzrok Louisa.

   Liam wyszedł na zewnątrz i odetchnął świeżym powietrzem oraz podszedł do jednego z aut, przy którym stali Zayn oraz Niall, wraz z Gigi. Liam zdziwił się na takie połączenie, ale nic nie powiedział.

    – Podzieliliśmy się na siódemki – wyjaśnił Zayn. – Ja, Louis, Niall, Gigi, Ashton, Harry oraz ty  jednym aucie, a reszta w drugim. Więc... jak siadamy? – spytał Zayn.

   Liam zdecydował wraz z Ashtonem, że razem usiądą na samym tyle, na środku będą siedzieć kolejno: Niall, Harry i Gigi, a Louis będzie prowadził z Zaynem na siedzeniu obok. Liam polubił Ashtona, więc odpowiadało mu to, że mógł się z nim bardziej zaprzyjaźnić, ponieważ na tym ten wyjazd polegał. Na zacieśnianiu więzi.

    – Cieszę się, że wybrałeś polskie góry, a nie znowu jakieś luksusowe, nudne kurorty na Malediwach – zaczął rozmowę Ashton, a Liam uśmiechnął się szeroko.

    – Pomyślałem, że to dobre miejsce na wyjazd. Jak byłem młody, to z dziadkiem przyjeżdżaliśmy tu co roku. – Liam usiadł wygodniej na miejscu i zapiął pasy bezpieczeństwa.

    – Zupełnie tak jak ja! – Ashton uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Zawsze przyjeżdżałem tutaj na campingi i na wycieczki po górach.

    – Kocham wycieczki po górach! – Liam nawet nie zauważył, że Louis ruszył. – A próbowałeś tutejszego jedzenia?

    – Niebo w gębie! – Ashton zrobił dziwną minę, na co Liam się zaśmiał. – Kawałek dobrego mięsa i ziemniaki do tego.

   Liam zaczął żywą rozmowę z Ashtonem, okazało się, że mieli razem wiele wspólnych tematów, które koniecznie chcieli przedyskutować. Liam śmiał się głośno z Ashtonem z powodów znanych tylko tej dwójce i nie zwracał uwagi na kogokolwiek innego. Bardzo cieszył się, że ktoś rozumiał go i jego miłość do polskiego jedzenia i polskich gór. Nie sądził, że ktoś będzie podzielał również jego zafascynowanie wędrowaniem po górach i znowu życie miło go zaskoczyło. Rozmawiał z Ashtonem jakieś dobre dwadzieścia minut, złapał z nim wspólny, świetny język i był przekonany, że podczas tych dwóch dni się do siebie zbliżą.

   Rozmawialiby jeszcze dłużej, gdyby nie przeszkodził im krzyk:

    – Zamknijcie się wszyscy! – Zayn wydarł się na cały samochód.

   Liam dopiero teraz zobaczył, że Niall oraz Gigi głośniej rozmawiali – a dokładniej, kłócili się – przy okazji katując Harry'ego, który siedział ściśnięty pomiędzy tą dwójką. Zayn złapał się za głowę, a Louis po prostu jechał, teraz mając dziwny grymas na twarzy. Liam obdarzył Ashtona pytającym spojrzeniem, ale otrzymał tylko wzruszenie ramionami.

    – Nareszcie... – powiedział Zayn na tyle głośno, by Liam mógł to usłyszeć.

   Liam wciąż nie rozumiał zachowania Zayna, dlatego wpatrywał się w niego przez lusterko, próbując nawiązać z nim jakikolwiek kontakt wzrokowy. Gdy mu się w końcu udało, Zayn westchnął głęboko, ale uśmiechnął się leciutko do Liama oraz, po wcześniejszym ułożeniu dłoni przy twarzy, wysłał mu buziaka w powietrzu. Kąciki ust Liama uniosły się, a on sam był od teraz spokojniejszy. Widział, że Zayn się uspokoił, ale pozostała jeszcze kwestia biednego Harry'ego.

    – Żyjesz? – szepnął Liam, pochylając się w stronę nastolatka.

    – T-tak – odpowiedział nieśmiało. – Po prostu Niall i Gigi dużo krzyczeli i... ja prawie straciłem przez to słuch. – Liam, mimo wszystko uśmiechnął się leciutko.

    – Nie martw się, chyba zaraz dojeżdżamy – odparł Liam, kończąc tym samym rozmowę.

   Przez całą podróż nikt nie śmiał się odezwać, a Liam widział po twarzy Zayna, że mu to bardzo odpowiadało. Liam uznał, że nie będzie poruszał tego tematu po wyjściu z samochodu, bo nie chciał wkurzyć Zayna. Uznał, że nie chciał widzieć go kolejny raz wkurzonego, dlatego po prostu siedział cichutko i wymieniał się spojrzeniami z Ashtonem.

   Kiedy już wszyscy wysiedli z samochodu, atmosfera od razu zrobiła się luźniejsza. Liam stanął koło Zayna i nieśmiało złapał jego dłoń, żeby jakoś dodać mu otuchy, a Harry obserwował ich z cieniem uśmiechu na twarzy. Przez jakieś dwie minuty, podczas których czekali na pozostałą siódemkę, Liam zdążył wymienić także kilka uśmiechów z Ashtonem. Miał nadzieję, że w najbliższym czasie będą mieli okazję do rozmowy.

    – Idziemy po namioty! – krzyknął Liam do drugiej grupy.

   Zayn ruszył w innym kierunku, żeby już wykupić ich pobyt.

    – Yyy... ktoś do mnie dzwoni, dołączę później. – Louis wziął swój telefon i szybko oddalił się od reszty, na co Liam pokiwał tylko głową.

   Liam podszedł do lady i uśmiechnął się szeroko do młodej kobiety. Czuł, że to będzie jego moment, jego chwila, gdzie wykaże się swoimi umiejętnościami mówienia po polsku.

    – Jo żem celty chcioł.

    – Co? – spytała kobieta.

    – Celty. Wie babka, do lygania. – Kobieta spojrzała się na Liama, jakby ten był nienormalny.

   Liam chciał już coś powiedzieć, ale Dean podszedł do lady i uśmiechnął się leciutko.

    – Poprosimy namioty – powiedział po angielsku, a kobieta bez problemu go zrozumiała.

   Liam prychnął cicho na to żałosne zachowanie. Poprosił o dwuosobowy namiot jako jeden z ostatnich, a gdy szedł już go gdzieś postawić, dołączył do niego Zayn.

    – Ja rozłożę ten namiot – zadeklarował Zayn, na co Liam zmarszczył brwi.

    – Kiedyś rozłożyłeś jakiś namiot? – spytał podejrzliwie Liam.

    – Emm... tak. – Zayn zabrał od niego przedmiot i ruszył przed siebie, w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego miejsca.

   Liam rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu Louisa, a kiedy go nie zauważył, wzruszył ramionami i stwierdził, że nie będzie się nim przejmował. Poszedł w kierunku Zayna, który usadowił się z dala od większości osób, tylko Ashton był najbliżej ich namiotu. Liam chciał pomóc Zaynowi w rozłożeniu namiotu, ale skoro Zayn powiedział, że sam to zrobi... Liam westchnął tylko cicho. Usiadł na pieńku, który był blisko ich namiotu i obserwował, jak wszyscy radzili sobie w rozkładaniu namiotów. Widział, że wiele osób nie wiedziało, jak się do tego zabrać, a mniejszość korzystała z telefonów. Liam wpadł na ciekawy pomysł, ale jeszcze nie chciał go realizować. Dopiero później.

   Po jakichś pięciu minutach usłyszał głośne westchnięcie Zayna. Cały namiot runął na ziemię, a wraz z nim wzbudzenie Zayna rosło.

    – Co ty, Zayn, namiotu nie umiesz rozstawić? – zażartował Ashton.

    – Umiem. – Liam podszedł do Zayna i objął go w pasie, żeby jakoś dodać mu otuchy.

    – Ja się tym zajmę, skarbie. – Pocałował go w policzek i pogłaskał jego biodro.

   Zayn z niechęcią poszedł usiąść tam, gdzie jeszcze parę minut wcześniej siedział Liam. Liam rozłożył namiot w ekspresowym tempie, rozmawiając przy tym ochoczo z Ashtonem. Ashton często rozśmieszał Liama, co Liam doceniał, bo uśmiechu nigdy nie było za wiele. Ashton był po prostu bardzo wesołą osobą, z którą Liam mógł porozmawiać na takie tematy, na jakie nie mógł z Zaynem.

   Po rozłożeniu namiotu Ashton oznajmił, że idzie pomóc reszcie. Liam pokiwał głową i spojrzał na swój namiot, a następnie zerknął na Zayna. Zayn siedział na telefonie, ale szybko schował go do kieszeni, kiedy poczuł wzrok Liama na sobie. Wstał ze swojego miejsca i stanął obok Liama, uważnie obserwując namiot.

    – Sam bym go złożył. – Liam zaśmiał się i objął Zayna po raz kolejny.

    – Oczywiście, Zayn, oczywiście. – Zayn także uśmiechnął się leciutko i bardziej wtulił w bok Liama. – Trzeba jeszcze napompować materac – dodał Liam, na co Zayn kiwnął głową.

   Ogarnięcie wszystkiego zajęło Zaynowi i Liamowi kolejne dziesięć minut. Nie było to ciężkie, a kiedy sam namiot był gotowy, Liam poszedł do samochodu po ich walizki. Kiedy już wrócił, zobaczył, że Zayn leżał sobie na ułożonym materacu i wpatrywał się w swój telefon. Liam wywrócił oczami i odłożył ich walizki do namiotu.

    – Liam! – Usłyszał krzyk Ashtona, gdy właśnie miał wejść do namiotu. – Pomogłem już wszystkim.

    – Louisowi też? – spytał podejrzliwie Liam.

    – Nie widziałem go na polu namiotowym – wyznał Ashton i wzruszył ramionami. – Co teraz?

    – Za pół godziny mamy zbiórkę i pójdziemy coś zjeść. Powiesz reszcie? – spytał Liam, na co Ashton już ruszył do innych ludzi z uśmiechem.

   Liam wszedł do namiotu i ułożył się obok Zayna, który od razu się w niego wtulił. Liam zaśmiał się cichutko i pogłaskał Zayna po włosach, przy okazji napawając się ich miękkością.

    – Tak się stęskniłeś? – spytał Liam, zjeżdżając dłonią na plecy Zayna i zaczynając kreślić na nich różne kształty.

    – Tak, Ziemniaczku. – Zayn pocałował delikatnie szyję Liama, a ręką pocierał jego zarost.

   Liam mógł nareszcie odpocząć po podróży i nacieszyć się z Zaynem prywatnością. Kochał, uwielbiał takie chwile, gdy po prostu się przytulali, nie musiało dochodzić do niczego więcej, bo Liam kochał samą obecność Zayna. Podczas tego czasu wyciszył się i odprężył, Zayn dodatkowo głaskał go w okolicach brzucha, co go jeszcze bardziej uspokajało. Liam miał zamknięte oczy, wiedział, że przed nimi jeszcze długi dzień, ale teraz chciał po prostu nacieszyć się towarzystwem Zayna.

   Liam pocałował Zayna w czoło, zanim obydwoje wstali na zbiórkę. Zayn od razu pocałował Liama w usta, co Liam od razu odwzajemnił z nawiązką. Dawno nie smakował ust Zayna, bo nie mieli chwili prywatności, a teraz naprawdę potrzebował jego warg. Liam ostatni raz musnął usta Zayna i wstał z materaca, a następnie wyszedł z namiotu, a za nim ruszył Zayn. Liam krzyknął, że zbiórka się już rozpoczęła i wszyscy zaczęli wychodzić z namiotów. Liam podszedł do samochodu i wyjął z bagażnika jedno, przezroczyste pudełko, na co Zayn zmarszczył brwi. Liam nic mu nie powiedział, zaczekał, aż wszyscy zejdą się w ustalone miejsce.

    – Dobra, pierwsza sprawa... Gdzie jest Louis? – spytał Liam, skanując wzrokiem każdego pracownika w poszukiwaniu Tomlinsona.

    – Tu jestem! – Liam odwrócił głowę w lewą stronę, gdzie dostrzegł Louisa z twarzą przy telefonie. – Nie sądziłem, że będziesz się o mnie tak martwił, Liamku.

    – Jak twój namiot? – Liam zignorował jego drugie zdanie.

    – Jaki namiot? – Louis odłożył telefon. – Aaa... ten – powiedział, oglądając się i widząc pełno rozłożonych namiotów. – No, słuchaj, bo śmieszne sytuacja wyszła. Nie było.

    – Nie było? – Liama brew wystrzeliła ku górze. – Widziałem ich w wypożyczalni jeszcze z pięć.

    – Najwyraźniej masz problemy ze wzrokiem. – Louis prychnął. – Zayn, proszę, zabierz swojego chłopaka do okulisty.

    – Gdzie będziesz spał? – Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko.

    – Został im tylko taki nędzny domek, to go wziąłem. – Louis wskazał na zwykły, drewniany domek z bali, który mieścił się jakieś dziesięć metrów od namiotu na brzegu. – Idziemy jeść? – Liam pokręcił głową.

    – O nie, nie, nie. – Liam mocniej ścisnął przezroczyste opakowanie, które miał w dłoniach. – Telefony poproszę.

   Wszyscy spojrzeli na Liama, jakby ten miał atak debilizmu. Liam natomiast wziął swój telefon i wyłączył go, a później, jako pierwszy, włożył do pudełka.

    – Pojebało go... – mruknął Louis.

   Ashton wyszedł z szeregu i z wielkim uśmiechem włożył swój telefon do opakowania.

    – Dobrze, Liam! Ktoś musiał to zrobić. – Liam odwzajemnił uśmiech.

   Zayn z niechęcią oddał swój telefon, potem był Harry, Jaymes i reszta. Został tylko Louis, który bardzo upierał się od zabrania swojego telefonu, tłumacząc się, że praca go potrzebuje.

    – Ale Louis... praca jest tutaj, z tobą. – Tym argumentem Liam go przekonał i już kilka sekund później Liam chował opakowanie z telefonami do bagażnika.

   Liam prowadził do karczmy, która była jakieś trzysta metrów od nich. Liam szedł kilka metrów przed Zaynem, ale i tak zdołał usłyszeć fragment rozmowy jego z jakimś gościem.

    – Zayn, czemu wybra-

    – Zamknij się. – Liam odwrócił się do Zayna i zobaczył, jak ten wpatrywał się w oczy Deana.

    – Coś się stało? – spytał Liam, a Zayn od razu nałożył na twarz uśmiech.

    – Nie, nic takiego. – Liam pokiwał głową i otworzył drzwi od karczmy.

   Wszyscy zasiedli przy długiej, drewnianej ławce i zaczęli rozmowę. Liam słyszał głównie skargi na to, jak bardzo każdy nie chciał tu być, ale uśmiechnął się, ponieważ zmusił ludzi do rozmowy. Nieważne było, o czym rozmawiali, ważne było, że w ogóle prowadzili dyskusję. Sprzeczali się, jak źle będzie na tym wyjeździe i śmiali z języka polskiego, którym posługiwała się kelnerka, rozmawiająca przez telefon. Było naprawdę miło, Liam cieszył się z wyjazdu.

   Liam jeszcze przed podaniem posiłku, powiedział wszystkim, że pół godziny po obiedzie idą nad wodę, na co wszyscy się uśmiechnęli. _Chociaż to lubią robić_ , pomyślał Liam. Zjadł swój posiłek w spokoju, co jakiś czas zerkając na Zayna. Obiad mu bardzo smakował, bardzo lubił polskie smaki, ale kuchnia Zayna była jednak najlepsza. Harry wyszedł do toalety prawie że niepostrzeżenie, mówiąc tylko Liamowi o jego zamiarach. Liam nie rozumiał wtedy Harry'ego, ale chociaż wiedział, gdzie nastolatek będzie przez kilka następnych minut.

   Pięć minut później Liam rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i, kiedy uznał, że wszyscy już zjedli, wstał od stołu i ruszył do wyjścia. Zapłacił już wcześniej, więc się o to nie martwił. Liam rozejrzał się przed karczmą i odetchnął głęboko, wszystko, jak na razie było idealne.

    – Ej, gdzie jest Harry? – nagle spytał Zayn Liama i Louisa.

   Liam szybko zaczął się obracać i szukać loków Harry'ego, ale nigdzie ich nie dostrzegł.

    – Toaleta – powiedział i zaczął biec w stronę łazienki w karczmie, a za nim od razu ruszył Louis.

   Liam wpadł do toalety i zignorował śmierdzący zapach.

    – Harry!? – spytał, podchodząc do jednych drzwi.

    – Liam, to ta klątwa, mówiłem ci! – krzyknął Harry, a Liam wywrócił oczami. – Zatrzasnąłem się, pomóż mi! – Louis wybiegł z toalety, a Liam złapał mocno za klamkę od drzwiczek.

    – Wyciągnę cię! – powiedział i cofnął się o dwa kroki. – Uważaj, możesz dostać drzw-

    – Co ty robisz?! – spytał Louis, mając w dłoni nóż. – Ja rozumiem, Liamku, że ty lubisz na ostro, ale myśl czasem – dodał, otwierając drzwi za pomocą owego noża.

   Liam uderzył się mentalnie w policzek, że o tym nie pomyślał. Harry wyszedł z kabiny i oparł się o kolana, oddychając głęboko. Liam poklepał go od razu po plecach, żeby go jakoś uspokoić, a Louis stał z boku i wpatrywał się w Harry'ego zmartwionym spojrzeniem. Harry wstał i przetarł swoje zmęczone oczy i wyszeptał do Louisa krótkie „dziękuję", a następnie cała trójka wyszła z toalety. Liam poklepał jeszcze Harry'ego po ramieniu, zanim się z nim rozstał. Musiał przebrać się w strój kąpielowy oraz przygotować ręczniki dla siebie i Zayna.

   Wszedł do namiotu i zastał Zayna, który właśnie się przebierał i stał bez koszulki. Liam uśmiechnął się leciutko na ten widok i sięgnął po własne spodenki do pływania. Zdjął swoją koszulkę i złożył ją w kostkę, a gdy poczuł na sobie wzrok Zayna, zerknął na niego z uniesioną brwią.

    – A może zostaniemy? – spytał Zayn, przybliżając się do Liama i całując go niespodziewanie.

   Liam odwzajemnił pocałunek, Zayn już chciał dłonią zacząć dotykać jego mięśni, ale Liam go odepchnął.

    – Nie! Idziemy integrować ludzi – powiedział surowym tonem.

    – Nie chcę się z integrować z ludźmi. Chcę się integrować z tobą. – Zayn znowu spróbował zbliżyć się do Liama.

    – To twoi koledzy z pracy. – Liam spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy.

    – Chuj tam, nie koledzy. Nie lubię ich nawet. – Liam od razu zabrał jego dłonie ze swojego torsu.

    – Słuchaj, integracja społeczna, czyli termin w socjologii i innych naukach społecznych oznaczający w ogólności proces włączania się do zasadniczej części społeczeństwa... – Liam zaczął recytować encyklopedię, a Zayn wywrócił oczami. – To ich polubisz – zakończył po całej rozprawce.

   Liam był już gotowy do wyjścia, przełożył sobie tylko ręcznik przez ramię i wyszedł z namiotu.

    – Ja pierdolę... Liam, zaczekaj już. – Liam odwrócił się i zaczekał na Zayna z cieniem uśmiechu na twarzy.

   Wszyscy zdążyli się już zebrać, teraz Liam musiał pokazać tylko drogę nad jezioro. Liam dostrzegł Harry'ego, który szczelnie owinął się ręcznikiem i wyglądał na bardzo zakłopotanego, zagryzał swoją wargę. Liam zaczekał na niego i ruszył na przodzie z Harrym i Zaynem, chwilkę później dołączył do nich także Louis. Liam chciał jakoś pocieszyć Harry'ego, bo widział jego zdenerwowanie, ale nie wiedział, jakich słów powinien użyć. Szedł obok niego i miał nadzieję, że Harry sam zrozumie, że nie był brzydki albo za mało wysportowany.

    – Harry, nie zasłaniaj się, wyglądasz ślicznie, naprawdę nie masz się czego wstydzić. – Liam dokładnie usłyszał wszystkie słowa Louisa skierowane go Harry'ego.

   Widział, jak Harry się zarumienił i zerknął na Louisa, ale ten kompletnie go ignorował, tylko wpatrywał się w Harry'ego. Liam spojrzał się więc na Zayna, który wzruszył ramionami, nie rozumiejąc zachowania swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Liam, mimo to uśmiechnął się leciutko, Louis momentami był naprawdę... _okej._  Liam wciąż nie zmienił swojej opinii o nim, ale miło było wiedzieć, że znaczył coś dla Harry'ego i potrafił powiedzieć mu coś miłego, podnoszącego na duchu.

   Liam miał zamiar od razu wejść do wody, ale ktoś krzyknął, że niedaleko była lina, z której można było skoczyć do jeziora. Liam od razu się uśmiechnął i ruszył z Zaynem, żeby z niej skoczyć. Liam widział, że kilka osób zostało przy normalnym wchodzeniu do wody, w tym Jaymes, myślał, że Harry także nie będzie próbował skakać, jednak on dzielnie wchodził pod górę. Najpierw skoczył oczywiście Louis, za nim poleciał Dean i Baekhyun, potem Zayn i Liam. Dla Liama to była świetna zabawa, zawsze lubił wskakiwać tak do wody, nie miał żadnego problemu z pływaniem. Liam śmiał się z Zaynem, chlapali się wodą i po prostu dobrze się bawili.

   W pewnym momencie Liam odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, czy ktoś jeszcze nie skoczył. Zobaczył Harry'ego i Gigi, która wyglądała na wyjątkowo strudzoną i sfrustrowaną oraz Harry'ego trzęsącego się ze strachu. Liam chciał coś zrobić, ale mógł tylko patrzeć, jak Gigi popchnęła Harry'ego, a ten wpadł do wody kompletnie nieprzygotowany, na dodatek krzyczący jak mała dziewczynka.

    – Nie umiem pływać, pomocy! – krzyknął Harry, ledwo wychylając głowę ponad powierzchnię wody.

   Liam chciał do niego podpłynąć, ale zobaczył Louisa, który płynął z prędkością swojego żółtego Lamborghini i sobie odpuścił. Louis szybko znalazł się przy nim i zaczął płynąć z nim do brzegu. Liam postanowił płynąć za nimi, by upewnić się, że Harry'emu nic się nie stało i, że jest cały i zdrowy.

    – Louis, ja się topię! – krzyknął Harry, kiedy byli już przy brzegu.

    – Harry, wstań, obiecuję, że nic ci nie będzie – zapewnił Louis i w tym momencie Harry wstał. – Jak dobrze, że oglądałem Słoneczny Patrol – dodał, a Harry zaczął się śmiać, kaszląc przy tym, a Louis poklepał go opiekuńczo po plecach.

   Liam uznał, że nie był im teraz potrzebny i odpłynął z uśmiechem na twarzy. Tak, Louis zdecydowanie był teraz _okej_ względem Harry'ego.

    Przez kolejne trzydzieści minut Liam i Zayn dużo razem pływali, chlapali się i wygłupiali. Liam poczuł się, jakby miał pięć lat i musiał przyznać, że czuł się wręcz niesamowicie. Wygłupiałby się z Zaynem jeszcze dłużej, gdyby nie podpłynął do nich Ashton ze swoim wiecznym uśmiechem na twarzy.

    – Ścigasz się, Liam? – Liam nawet nie wahał się nad odpowiedzią.

    – Pewnie. – Ashton uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

    – A ty, Zayn? – Ashton wskazał podbródkiem na Zayna.

    – Prędzej się utopię – odpowiedział poważnie.

    – Dlaczego? Przecież umiesz pływać.

    – Nie dlatego się utopię – mruknął i zanurkował, zostawiając dwójkę mężczyzn samych.

   Liam wzruszył ramionami i ustalił z Ashtonem, że będą płynąć do drzewa. Najpierw życzyli sobie powodzenia, a potem ruszyli, Liam był naprawdę dobrym pływakiem, więc nic dziwnego, że wygrał ten pojedynek. Liam pierwszy wynurzył się i uśmiechnął do Ashtona, który płynął jakieś trzy metry za nim. 

    – Gratuluję! – Ashton uścisnął dłoń Liamowi. – Wychodzimy? – Liam pokiwał głową.

   Zaczęli rozmawiać, Liam poszedł po swój ręcznik i razem ruszył z Ashtonem do namiotu. Pożegnał się z nim dopiero wtedy, gdy musiał pójść, się wysuszyć. Liam zaczął się suszyć w namiocie, przebrał się w bokserki i, kiedy już miał ubrać spodnie, Zayn wszedł do namiotu.

    – Dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś? – oburzył się i wytknął Liama palcem.

    – Przepraszam, zagadałem się z Ashtonem. – Liam nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Zayn tak zareagował, ale czuł obowiązek tłumaczenia się przed nim.

    – Dobra, nieważne. – Zayn machnął ręką i potarł swoje włosy ręcznikiem.

    – Zayn, przepraszam, ale muszę się integrować z innymi. – Liam wciąż się tłumaczył, na co Zayn prychnął.

    – Mam już dość całej tej integracji – mruknął.

    – To lepiej nie miej dość, bo gramy dzisiaj w gorące krzesełka! Już wynająłem nam salę! – Liam złapał Zayna za ramię, ale ten szybko strącił jego rękę.

    – My prowadzimy największą, nielegalną grupę przestępczą w Anglii, a ty każesz grać nam w gorące krzesełka? – Zayn zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

    – Ale, Zayn, tak jak już mówiłem, integracja jest... – Liam nie miał okazji dokończyć, ponieważ Zayn uciszył go pocałunkiem.

    – Nie pierdol, Ziemniaczku. – Zayn uśmiechnął się leciutko, co oznaczało, że cała złość na Liama mu przeszła.

   Liam przebrał się do końca w swoje zwykłe ciuchy tak jak Zayn. Zayn położył się na materacu i pociągnął do siebie Liama, na co Liam się głośno zaśmiał. Zayn trzymał go w swoich objęciach, choć to zawsze Liam był tą „dużą łyżeczką". Liam czuł się na początku dość dziwnie, ale zaraz się przyzwyczaił do takiej zamiany ról. Pocałował dłoń Zayna i zaczął głaskać całe jego ręce, czasami wykonując jakieś dziwne wzorki. Wtulał się w niego plecami, a Zayn obdarowywał kark Liama drobnymi pocałunkami. To była naprawdę świetna forma wypoczynku przed tym, co miało się wydarzyć.

   Wszyscy rozstawiali krzesełka dość szybko, najwidoczniej każdy chciał mieć już tę grę za sobą. Liam uśmiechał się pod nosem, gdy zabrzmiały pierwsze nuty melodii, przygotowanej specjalnie na tę zabawę. Pierwszy odparł Drake, ponieważ nawet nie próbował wygrać, potem odpadła Gigi z takiego samego powodu. Liam odpadł dopiero w połowie, dołączył do niego Zayn. Na trzecim miejscu był Jaymes, który ustąpił Harry'emu miejsca, zostawiając go jednocześnie z Louisem.

    – Harry, kocham cię, ale ja nigdy nie przegrywam – powiedział Louis z nikłym uśmiechem.

    – Ale ja jeszcze nic nigdy nie wygrałem – odparł Harry, a Louisowi od razu zszedł uśmiech z twarzy.

   Liam na własne oczy mógł zobaczyć, jak lodowata otoczka wokół serca Louisa rozpływa się i ukazuje tę przyjemniejszą i cieplejszą stronę Tomlinsona. Louis uśmiechnął się, prawie życzliwie i, w momencie, gdy ucichła muzyka, szybko złapał Harry'ego w biodrach i pociągnął go na swoje kolana, podczas siadania na ostatnim krzesełku.

    – Remis! Wygraliśmy! – krzyknął Louis, a Harry zaśmiał się i ułożył wygodniej na jego kolanach.

   Liam widział, jak Harry wyszeptał coś do ucha Louisa, a ten zareagował na to małym uśmiechem. Liam nie spodziewał się takiego zachowania po Louisie, dzisiaj zaskoczył go już kilkakrotnie, ale uznał, że to Harry miał na niego dobry wpływ. Harry przytulił go leciutko, Louis nie próbował go już na siłę zatrzymać w swoich ramionach, tylko puścił go wolno. Liam uśmiechnął się dumnie z dzisiejszego dnia i odchrząknął, by każdy zwrócił na niego uwagę.

    – Słuchajcie, cieszę się z dzisiejszego dnia. Integracja to jest bardzo ważna rzecz w pracy, a polega ona na tym, że... 

    – Ziemniaczku, przestań. Nie zniosę trzeciego wykładu o tym. – Liam zaśmiał się ze słów Zayna.

    – Dobra, dobra. Jutro idziemy w góry, z samego rana, pobudka będzie o siódmej. – Wszyscy wydali z siebie jęk niezadowolenia, tylko Ashton uśmiechnął się szeroko.

   Liam zaczął sprzątać po gorących krzesełkach i zaraz reszta się do niego dołączyła. Liam uznał to za jakiś plus, że teraz nie musiał prosić innych o pomoc, tylko inni sami ją oferowali. Wszystko zostało posprzątane w kilka minut i potem Liam miał czas wolny, który zamierzał spędzić tylko z Zaynem.

   Ruszył ze swoim _chłopakiem_ przejść się dookoła pola namiotowego i dalej. Liam trzymał dłoń Zayna i pocierał ją kciukiem, na co Zayn uśmiechał się co jakiś czas. Liam nie musiał rozmawiać z Zaynem, by czuć się komfortowo, wystarczyła sama jego obecność. Zayn usiadł przy jakimś drzewie i pociągnął za sobą Liama, żeby obydwoje mogli wpatrywać się w tafle wody i zachodzące słońce.

    – Zayn, a tak szczerze... Podoba ci się tutaj? – spytał Liam, wciąż wpatrując się w wodę.

   Usłyszał ciche mruknięcie Zayna, a potem poczuł, jak mocniej ścisnął jego dłoń.

    – Jedzenie mogłoby być lepsze... właściwie, wszystko mogłoby być lepsze. – Liam uśmiechnął się leciutko. – Ale jestem tu z tobą i nie jest aż tak źle. – Zayn złapał Liama za podbródek i zmusił go do popatrzenia sobie w oczy.

   Liam uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a jego spojrzenie padło na usta Zayna. Musnął je delikatnie, a Zayn pogłębił pocałunek, przyciągając Liama do siebie za kark. Liam uśmiechnął się w trakcie pocałunku i pogładził Zayna po policzku. Spojrzał na niego i złożył malutki pocałunek na jego nosie, na co Zayn zaśmiał się cichutko.

   Zaczął rozmawiać z Zaynem, Liam kochał to robić. Zayn pytał o jego dzieciństwo, a Liam opowiedział mu kilka historii z czasów, gdy przyjeżdżał w Bieszczady z dziadkiem. Co jakiś czas obydwoje śmiali się z niektórych opowieści, czasem Zayn dodał coś śmiesznego, co doprowadzało Liama do śmiechu. Liam uwielbiał spędzać tak czas, w luźnej atmosferze, gdzie mógł być sobą.

   Kiedy Liam zobaczył, że była już godzina dwudziesta trzecia, od razu zerwał się i pociągnął za sobą Zayna. Wiedział, że będą musieli rano wstać i chciał to zrobić, będąc wypoczętym i gotowym na wyprawę. Zayn wciąż trzymał jego dłoń, nawet nie zamierzał jej puszczać, a Liam także nie miał zamiaru wyrywać się Zaynowi. Liam wysłał mu nikły uśmiech i wszedł do namiotu dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym zaczęło kropić na dworze.

   Liam rozebrał się do bokserek, tak samo postąpił Zayn. Liam wszedł pod kołdrę i zaczekał na Zayna, który ochoczo dołączył do niego i pocałował go na wstępie. Liam oddawał powolne pocałunki Zayna, dotykał go delikatnie po twarzy. Zayn natomiast dłońmi był już nieco niżej, a Liam, mimo że nie chciał tego powstrzymywać, musiał.

    – O, nie, Zayn. – Liam złapał jego dłoń, która była już na jego podbrzuszu. – Zayn, musimy rano wstać. – Zayn westchnął głęboko.

    – Ziemniaczku, jesteś niemożliwy – mruknął Zayn, a Liam wiedział, że nie był na niego zły, ponieważ nie użył jego imienia.

   Zayn obrócił się do Liama, by ten mógł go swobodnie przytulić. Liam szepnął Zaynowi krótkie „dobranoc" i sam odpłynął, ignorując pogodę na dworze.

 


	27. XXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zawiera sceny +18

 

   Liam wstał, będąc gotowy na kolejny, niesamowity dzień. Był pełen energii i zapału, spało mu się świetnie z Zaynem w namiocie, a gdy już z niego wyszedł, poczuł orzeźwiający zapach po nocnym deszczu. Odetchnął głęboko i podziękował w duchu za nieprzemakalny namiot, bo to dzięki niemu mógł się tak solidnie wyspać. Postanowił obudzić wszystkich i pójść na śniadanie, by móc wyruszyć w góry jak najszybciej. Liam był strasznie podekscytowany możliwością ponownego chodzenia po górach po wielu latach – można by powiedzieć, że marzył o tym od dawna. Liam szybko ubrał się w szarą koszulkę na krótki rękaw oraz spodnie do kolan, oczywiście wcześniej zmieniając bieliznę, przy wciąż śpiącym Zaynie. Liam dołożył do tego jeszcze białe skarpetki i włożył buty, by być gotowym na wszystko, co dzisiaj zaplanował.

    – Pobudka, wstajemy! – krzyknął Liam,  ruszając pomiędzy namioty. – Ludzie, za paręnaście minut idziemy na śniadanie, wstajemy! – Liam okrążywszy całe pole namiotowe, uśmiechnął się leciutko, gdy zobaczył Ashtona wyłaniającego się ze swojego namiotu.

    – Dzień dobry, Liam – przywitał się, wysyłając mu szczery uśmiech. – Już nie mogę się doczekać.

   Liam pokiwał głową i wrócił do namiotu, by jeszcze dobudzić Zayna. Pocałował go delikatnie w policzek, na co Zayn uśmiechnął się leciutko. Liam wiedział, że nie spał – krzyk Liama na pewno go obudził – więc w ciszy zajął się wyciąganiem swojej szczoteczki do zębów i płynu do mycia ciała. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, że będzie musiał znowu się rozebrać i potem znowu ubrać, bo nie pomyślał o tym, że przecież musiał się jeszcze umyć. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, bo miał naprawdę dobry dzień.

   Zayn westchnął przeciągle, kiedy Liam wyciągał ręczniki i dezodorant. Liam zerknął na niego i mrugnął w jego kierunku, na co na twarzy Zayna od razu pojawił się malutki uśmieszek. Zayn usiadł na materacu i objął ramionami Liama i delikatnie przysunął się do niego.

    – Skąd ty masz tyle energii, Ziemniaczku – szepnął, całując go w policzek.

   Liam obrócił głowę i delikatnie musnął usta Zayna, a następnie rozczochrał jego włosy, szczerząc się przy tym. Zayn zaśmiał się cichutko i zaczął wybierać własne ubrania na dzisiejszą wyprawę, kiedy Liam przygotowywał plecak z wodą i małą lornetką na tę samą okazję. Liam wiedział, że później nie będzie miał zbyt wiele czasu, więc wolał załatwić to teraz. Liam z Zaynem wyszli z namiotu i skierowali się w stronę łazienek, a za nimi poszło kilka osób.

   Liam sprawnie i szybko zmył pot ze swojego ciała, umył włosy i, przepasając się wcześniej ręcznikiem na biodrach, wyszedł z kabiny i umył zęby. Wolałby to zrobić po śniadaniu, ale niestety wiedział, że nie będzie miał takiej możliwości. Przemył jeszcze raz swoją twarz i dokładnie przypatrzył się swojemu zarostowi, by stwierdzić, że był idealny i jeszcze nie musiał się golić. Oczywiście, to mogła być tylko wymówka, ale naprawdę nie miał dzisiaj ochoty używać maszynki. Miał nadzieję, że Zayn go zrozumie.

   Liam użył dezodorantu przy małym okienku, by nie smrodzić w miejscu publicznym i ubrał swoją koszulkę już w łazience, by przez pole namiotowe nie przechodzić z odsłoniętym torsem. Liam nie chciał się całkowicie przebierać tu, więc szybko przeszedł do namiotu. Tam ubrał się ponownie w wybrane wcześniej ciuchy i odetchnął głęboko, czując się jeszcze lepiej. Wyszedł z namiotu i minął się z Zaynem, który właśnie także ruszał się ubrać.

    – Zayn, widziałeś może Louisa? – spytał Liam, obracając się, by spojrzeć w oczy swojemu chłopakowi.

    – Nie, na pewno nie. – Zayn zaprzeczył i zmarszczył brwi.

    – A Harry'ego? – Liam podszedł do niego krok, ale Zayn znowu zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

    – Żadnego z nich. Popytaj innych, może ja go po prostu nie zauważyłem. – Liam podziękował Zaynowi i zastosował się do jego rady.

   Spytał jeszcze kilka osób o Harry'ego i Louisa, ale nikt nic nie wiedział. Liam westchnął głęboko, gdy stanął przed drzwiami do domku Louisa. Liam nie widział nigdzie namiotu Harry'ego i zastanawiał się, gdzie Harry mógł się podziać i, choć skrycie marzył, by ten był bezpieczny u Louisa, wciąż nie dopuszczał do siebie takiej myśli. Liam zapukał dokładnie pięć razy i nasłuchiwał jakiekolwiek odpowiedzi, ale jej nie otrzymał. Ponowił pukanie, ale znowu odpowiedziała mu cisza. Liam w końcu nie wytrzymał i otworzył drzwi, nie martwiąc się, że kogoś obudzi. Louis już dawno powinien być na nogach.

   Liam rozszerzył oczy, gdy spojrzał na łóżko Louisa. Widział już wiele rzeczy, ale to... go przerosło. Harry, wtulający się w klatkę piersiową Louisa, nie był widokiem dość przyjemnym, choć, gdy Liam przyjrzał się im dłużej... Louis obejmował Harry'ego delikatnie i nie przyciskał go do siebie na siłę, a to właśnie Harry dotykał skrawka koszulki Louisa i wtulał się w niego, mając przy tym naprawdę spokojną minę. Liam zobaczył jednak, jak spodnie i koszulka Harry'ego wisiały niezgrabnie na krześle i wtedy dopadła go jedna, straszna myśl. Co, jeśli Harry i Louis uprawiali seks?

   Liam nie mógł w to uwierzyć i otworzył szerzej drzwi, ale właśnie w tamtym momencie ktoś z pracy, krzyknął. Liam mógł obserwować, jak Harry powoli otwierał oczy i piąstkami je sobie przecierał, co Liam uważał, za bardzo urocze. Liam pomyślał, że jego wcześniejsza myśl była głupia i bezpodstawna, przecież Harry nie był głupi. Harry otworzył szerzej oczy i natychmiastowo usiadł na łóżku, a kiedy zobaczył Liama, od razu krzyknął:

    – To nie tak jak myślisz, Liam! – Louis powoli się przebudzał, ponieważ na jego twarzy zaczęły formować się dziwne miny.

    – Harry, ja muszę wiedzieć. Czy coś zadziało się tej nocy? – Liam podszedł bliżej do łóżka Louisa.

    – Tak, ruchaliśmy się całą noc, Liamku. Teraz możesz już stąd wypierdalać? – mruknął Louis, otulając Harry'ego ramieniem. – I daj nam spać!

    – Louis! Nie mów tak! – Harry wyrwał mu się bez problemu, ale Louis nadal leżał z twarzą przyciśniętą do poduszki.

    – Harry, czy to prawda? – spytał Liam, uważnie obserwując Harry'ego.

    – Nie! – Harry od razu zaprzeczył. – Nic się nie stało, po prostu... opowiem ci później. – Westchnął zirytowany Harry.

    – Dobrze, cieszę się, że nadal jesteś czysty – powiedział, sam będąc już brudny. – Ale, Louis, musisz już wstawać, zaraz idziemy – dodał.

   Louis pokazał mu środkowy palec, a Harry od razu złapał jego dłoń.

    – Idź. Ja się nim zajmę – zapewnił Harry, na co Liam pokiwał głową.

    – Czekamy na was przy śniadaniu. – Liam zamknął drzwi od domku i odetchnął kilka razy głęboko.

   Świadomość, że Harry nie robił nic nieodpowiedniego dla jego wieku, uspokoiła go. Dla Liama Harry był jak młodszy brat i on czuł obowiązek opiekowania się nim i dbania o niego i o jego wybranków serca. Oczywiście, Louis takim wybrankiem nie był, jednak wciąż naprzykrzał się Harry'emu i w jakiś dziwny, pokręcony i nienormalny sposób adorował go (zresztą nieudolnie) a Liam musiał kontrolować sytuację. Liam ruszył do namiotu, przeczuwając, że Zayn na niego czekał i razem ruszyli wraz z resztą do karczmy na śniadanie.

   Każdy usiadł na swoim miejscu, Liam był oczywiści obok Zayna i naprzeciwko Ashtona. Brakowało tylko Louisa i Harry'ego, więc Liam zaczekał na nich, by dokładnie opowiedzieć plan dzisiejszej wycieczki. Kiedy każdy już dostał posiłek, a do pomieszczenia weszli Harry i Louis, Liam wstał na chwilkę i zwrócił uwagę wszystkich na swojej osobie.

    – Trasa, którą dla nas przygotowałem, będzie liczyła około piętnastu kilometrów. – Wszyscy rozszerzyli swoje oczy, tylko Ashton wydawał się zadowolony. – Mniej więcej w połowie drogi znajduje się schronisko, w którym odpoczniemy przed dalszą wyprawą, tam będzie można coś przekąsić i się napić. Zabierzcie ze sobą dużo wody i włóżcie wygodne buty. – Liam usiadł na swoim miejscu i wszyscy zaczęli jeść.

    – Świetny plan, Liam. – Liam uśmiechnął się serdecznie do Ashtona i pochylił się nad stołem.

    – Jeśli chcesz, znalazłem także dłuższą drogę. Dodatkowe pięć kilometrów. – Ashton od pokiwał głową na tę myśl.

    – Pewnie, musimy tam pójść. – Liam rozsiadł się na swoim miejscu i wziął sztućce w dłonie. – Smacznego! – dopowiedział Ashton, a Liam podziękował mu skinieniem głowy.

   Liam czasem wymieniał się kilkoma słowami z Ashtonem, ale głównie skupił się na posiłku. Obserwował także resztę ludzi i z uśmiechem stwierdził, że zrobili postępy. Widział, jak niektórzy zaczęli ze sobą prowadzić żywe rozmowy oraz najzwyczajniej w świecie się śmiać. Liam dokończył śniadanie w przekonaniu, że zrobił coś dobrego dla świata.

   Liam wyszedł z karczmy, mówiąc przez ramię, że za pół godziny już wyruszają. Usłyszał ciche mruknięcia za sobą i ruszył do swojego namiotu, a dołączył do niego Zayn, splatając ich palce. Liam pogłaskał mniejszą dłoń Zayna i nie mógł powstrzymać malutkiego uśmiechu. Tu było tak wspaniale i pięknie.

   Zayn pocałował go delikatnie przed namiotem, a Liam odwzajemnił pocałunek natychmiastowo, przyciągając jeszcze do siebie Zayna. Razem weszli do namiotu i Zayn położył się na materacu, przecierając oczy. Liam położył się obok niego i pocałował jego skroń, za co otrzymał cichy pomruk ze strony Zayna. Nie chciał się rozleniwiać, ale uznał, że krótkie poprzytulanie się z Zaynem jeszcze mu nie zaszkodziło. Zayn wtulił się w klatkę piersiową Liama i pocałował delikatnie jego szyję, a Liam już zaczął głaskać go po plecach, nosem wdychając zapach jego włosów.

   Po pół godziny trzeba było zakończyć przytulania i wyjść z namiotu z małym plecaczkiem oraz z uśmiechem na twarzy. Liam po takim odprężeniu czuł się jeszcze lepiej, miał większą ochotę na wspinaczkę. Zwołał wszystkich i, kiedy ludzie byli już na miejscu, wyruszyli. Liam szedł z Ashtonem na początku, nie mogło być inaczej, a za nimi podążał Harry, próbujący dotrzymać im kroku. Liam rozpoczął pogawędkę z Ashtonem oraz podziwiał widoki, gdy znaleźli się już trochę wyżej. Liam oglądał się co jakiś czas, by sprawdzić, czy nikt nie uciekły albo, czy nikomu nic się nie stało. Spoglądał wtedy na Harry'ego i wysyłał w jego stronę nikły uśmiech.

   W końcu obrócił się, przerywając swoją rozmowę z Ashtonem i zwrócił się do Harry'ego:

    – Dlaczego spałeś u Louisa? – Liam zrównał się z Harrym, podczas gdy nastolatek zwilżał swoje wargi.

   Liam naprawdę zaczął traktować Harry'ego jak młodszego brata. To mogło być frustrujące dla Harry'ego, ale nie było, bo Harry tego _potrzebował_.

    – Była burza i... mój namiot, zwiało mi go. – Liam rozszerzył swoje oczy. – Źle go rozłożyłem i tak wyszło. Siedziałem na zimnie jakieś dwadzieścia minut i nie wiedziałem, co zrobić, Liam.

    – Zawsze mogłeś przyjść do mnie – powiedział Liam, na co Harry głośno westchnął.

    – Byłeś z Zaynem, poza tym nie chciałem się narzucać. Nie byłoby dla mnie miejsca w takim namiocie, więc... poszedłem do Louisa – wyjaśnił, na co Liam przyznał mu rację, poprzez kiwnięcie głową. – Poszedłem do niego z walizką, a kiedy on mnie zobaczył, od razu wpuścił mnie do środka i mi pomógł, naprawdę.

    – Jak ci pomógł? – spytał Liam, wpatrując się w strój Harry'ego, składający się z ubrań Louisa.

    – Od razu kazał mi iść pod prysznic, bo bał się, że zachoruję. Przez ten czas zrobił mi gorącą herbatkę i rozwiesił moje ubrania, ale nie zdążyły jeszcze wyschnąć... – Harry przetarł swoje oczy. – Był taki troskliwy i opiekuńczy, Liam, naprawdę – zapewnił Harry.

    – Dlaczego spaliście w jednym łóżku?

    – Powiedział, że ten domek ma tylko jedno łóżko, a on nie chciał pozwolić mi iść spać na podłogę.

    – Harry, ale wiesz, że jest tam więcej łóżek, które się rozkłada? On to zrobił specjalnie, Harry....

    – Liam. – Harry złapał ramię Liama i spojrzał mu się w oczy. – Jest okej. To ja się w niego wtuliłem. To moja wina. – Liam odetchnął głęboko.

    – Dobra... skoro tak sądzisz. – Liam zagryzł wargę. – Czy ty zacząłeś coś do niego czu- – Liam nie dokończył swojego pytania, ponieważ Harry krzyknął z bólu.

   Liam od razu schylił się do niego i obejrzał jego ranę, znajdującą się na kolanie. Krew leciała dość obficie, a Liam nie miał ani bandaża, ani plastra, by jakoś to zatamować.

    – Liam, to ta klątwa! – Harry złapał się pod kolanem, próbując wstać.

    – Żadna klątwa! – zaprzeczył Liam. – Ma ktoś bandaże i wodę utlenioną? – spytał.

   Louis dostał się do Harry'ego i klęknął przy nim, zagryzając dolną wargę.

    – Ja mam. – Jaymes chciał podać przedmioty Liamowi, ale Louis był szybszy i od razu odkręcił zakrętkę od wody utlenionej.

    – Odsunąć się wszyscy! – krzyknął Louis. – Obejrzałem całego Doctora House'a. Każdy sezon. Każdy odcinek. Po kilka razy!

    – To na pewno ta klątwa, Liam! To ona! – dodał Harry, kiedy Louis opatrywał jego ranę.

    – Harry, nie wierz w takie brednie, mówiłem ci – wyjaśnił spokojnie Liam, zerkając na Zayna, który spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami. – Możesz wstać? – spytał, kiedy Louis skończył.

   Louis pomógł Harry'emu stanąć na nogi, ale Harry, gdy tylko próbował wykonać kilka kroków, prawie się przewrócił.

    – Chodź, poniosę cię – zaproponował Louis, nachylając się, by Harry'emu było łatwiej wskoczyć mu na plecy.

    – Nie, Louis! – Liam odszedł jeszcze bliżej, by dokładnie usłyszeć, o czym rozmawiali. – Jestem za ciężki. – Louis wziął twarz Harry'ego w swoje dłonie.

    – Harry, spójrz na mnie – nakazał, bo Harry cały czas uciekał wzrokiem. – Jesteś idealny, rozumiesz? – Harry pokiwał głową i zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

   Harry wskoczył Louisowi na barana, a ten ułożył go w miarę wygodnie i pokiwał głową do Liama na znak, że mogą ruszać.

    – Niedługo powinniśmy zobaczyć schronisko. Wtedy można będzie odpocząć i zjeść – Liam zerknął na Louisa.

   Wszyscy ruszyli, Liam wciąż szedł na przodzie z Ashtonem, tylko tym razem nie rozmawiali. Liam analizował dokładnie słowa i czyny Louisa, zastanawiał się, czy rzeczywiście słusznie go ocenił. Oczywiście Louis nadal był arogancki i wyniosły, ale w stosunku do Harry'ego zachowywał się inaczej. Liam wyraźnie to dostrzegał, Louis nie mówił o Harrym źle oraz zwracał się do niego w miły sposób, dodatkowo uświadamiał go, że Harry był _idealny._ Liam uśmiechnął się, bo taka osoba jak Harry potrafiła w jakimś stopniu zmienić Louisa i to było _piękne._

   Liam usiadł w schronisku, po jego lewej stronie był Zayn, a po prawej było miejsce wolne dla Harry'ego, najbardziej na brzegu. Liam wiedział, że Harry i Louis przyjdą trochę później, bo Louis nie dawał rady za nimi nadążyć, dlatego nie martwił się o nich. 

    – Ej, gdzie Louis i Harry? – spytał ktoś, a Liam nie zdążał mu odpowiedzieć.

    – Po tej akcji ratowniczej już pewnie klęka przed Louisem w podzięce – zażartował Baekhyun, a kilka osób się zaśmiało.

   Liam chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie miał ku temu okazji.

    – Co ty, pewnie Louis już go gdzieś w krzakach bierze. – Liam spojrzał na Drake'a ze zmrużonymi oczami.

    – Przestańcie! Harry to dobry chłopak – obronił nastolatka Ashton.

   Szacunek Liama wobec Ashtona wzrósł.

    – Och, Ashton, nie udawaj. Przecież wszyscy wiemy, dlaczego Harry tu w ogóle jest. – Gigi wydęła usta. – Louisowi po prostu nudzi się w życiu, więc znalazł sobie nową zabaweczkę. – Zaśmiała się pod nosem.

    – Tak, głupią, naiwną zabawkę, którą się najpierw znudzi, a potem ją wywali. – Liam pokręcił głową na słowa Kendall.

   Nie sądził, że ludzie byli aż tak zawistni i głupi.

    – Myślisz, że dlaczego tak nagle awansował na asystentkę Louisa? – Drake kontynuował temat. – Zrobił mu loda i Louisowi się spodobało. – Przybił piątkę z Baekhyunem, który siedział obok.

    – To było dobre, stary. – Nie. Nie było. – Ale ciekawe, na co Harry wydaje tyle hajsu od Louisa. Może na dziwki?

    – Przecież on sam jest dziwką – rzuciła Gigi.

   W tym momencie do pomieszczenia weszli Louis i Harry. Liam widział, jak Harry'emu spływała pojedyncza łza po policzku, jednak on nic z nią nie zrobił; wręcz przeciwnie. Usiadł dzielnie obok Liama i szepnął do niego dwa słowa: „Jest okej", a Liam, nie wierząc w to, potarł jego ramię współczująco. Louis natomiast podszedł do końca stołu z zaciśniętą szczęką i mocno uderzył o stół, by każdy mógł wyczuć jego wściekłość.

    – Słuchajcie uważnie, debile, bo nie będę się dwa razy powtarzał. Ja rozumiem, że matka was nie kocha i macie zaniżone poczucie własnej wartości i, żeby je sobie podnieść, wyżywacie się na kimś mądrzejszym od was, ale... – Zaśmiał się sucho i zwilżył wargi. – Harry pracuje ciężej od was wszystkich razem wziętych, ale pomińmy to, żeby przejść do tematu... dziwkarstwa. Mógłbym kilka z was tak nazwać, ale zachowam resztki kultury osobistej. Nie, nigdy nie uprawiałem _miłości_ z Harrym, ani on nigdy nie wykonał niczego w tym kierunku. – Liam zdziwił się, jakiego sformułowania użył Louis. – Więc po prostu wasze gadanie nie ma żadnych podstaw. Jeszcze zahaczając o temat pieniędzy, to może... Zastanawialiście się może, dlaczego Harry pracował jako sprzątacz w nielegalnej firmie za marne pieniądze? – Louis spojrzał na każdego z osobna i wzruszył ramionami? – Nikt? A, no tak, wy nie myślicie, ale już śpieszę z wyjaśnieniami. Otóż Harry ma w życiu jakieś wartości, w przeciwieństwie do was, i naprawdę bardzo kocha swojego dziadka, jedyną rodzinę, jaka mu pozostała. – Liam mocniej ścisnął ramię Harry'ego, by dodać mu otuchy. – On jest mądrzejszy od was wszystkich razem wziętych, ma ciekawsze zainteresowania i, co najważniejsze, jest dobry, uczynny i pomocny. Pracuje bardzo ciężko i z czystym sercem mogę dać mu zasłużone pieniądze za pracę, z którymi on nic nie robi, ponieważ kupuje za nie tylko leki dla swojego ciężko chorego dziadka. – Kilka osób spojrzało na Harry'ego. – Nie wiem, jakimi amebami musicie być, żeby wyśmiewać się z tak honorowego i dobrodusznego czynu, ale... Brak mi słów. – Louis już miał odejść, ale przypomniał sobie coś. – Jak jeszcze raz usłyszę coś złego na jego temat, to przysięgam, że ta osoba przypadkowo spadnie z tej góry. – Wszyscy pokiwali głowami.

   Liam przesunął się wraz z Harrym, żeby zrobić dla Louisa miejsce obok Harry'ego. Louis usiadł obok niego i położył swoją dłoń na stole, pochylił się nad nim, próbując się uspokoić. Harry dotknął jego dłoni i splótł ich palce, nie zerkając na niego.

    – Dziękuję – wyszeptał, a Louis mocniej ścisnął jego dłoń.

   Przez resztę posiłku nikt nie miał odwagi się odezwać. Liam był naprawdę dumny z zachowania Louisa, choć wciąż go nie lubił, uważał, że postąpił bardzo słusznie. Nie miał zamiaru mu tego wszystkiego mówić, wolał zachować to w swoim umyśle. Czasem zerkał na Harry'ego, który jadł w ciszy i spokoju, chociaż widać było, że głodny nie był. Bawił się jedzeniem i nieobecnym spojrzeniem obdarowywał tylko swój talerz.

   Po jedzeniu, Liam pomógł wstać Harry'emu od stołu i uśmiechnął się do niego pokrzepiająco. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak potwornie Harry musiał się czuć, więc chciał go w jakimś stopniu pocieszyć, chociażby przez taki drobny gest. Harry pokiwał ku niemu głową uspokajająco i, kiedy już miał wskoczyć na barana Louisa, coś mu przeszkodziło.

    – Harry! – Baekhyun podszedł do niego, a za nimi stali Drake, Gigi oraz Kendall. – Słuchaj, chciałem cię przeprosić za nas wszystkich. Ja mam po prostu tak zjebane poczucie humoru, przepraszam. Jestem takim debilem. – Złapał się za głowę i przymknął oczy. – Nie chciałem cię urazić, to miały być tylko głupie żarty, naprawdę. Wydajesz się superchłopakiem, to było naprawdę głupie, debilne... – Zaczął wymieniać, a na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się mały uśmieszek.

    – Nic się nie stało, wierzę, że nie chciałeś mnie urazić. – Byun odetchnął z ulgą.

    – Kamień z serca. – Baekhyun złapał się za miejsce, gdzie znajdowało się jego serce. – Mogę cię... przytulić? – spytał mniej śmiało, a Harry pokiwał delikatnie głową i rozłożył ramiona.

   Liam z dumą obserwował to wydarzenie, czuł, że odniósł jakiś pedagogiczny sukces, to był przełom. Byun przytulał delikatnie Harry'ego i szeptał mu coś do ucha, czego Liam niestety nie usłyszał. Harry wyglądał na szczęśliwego i nawet Louis, gdy go obserwował, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Harry puścił Byuna i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie do trzech innych osób, a następnie wskoczył Louisowi na barana. Wtulił się w jego plecy i ułożył wygodniej, podczas gdy Liam wychodził ze schroniska.

   Atmosfera się rozluźniła, ludzie znów zaczęli między sobą rozmawiać. Liam i Ashton wciąż szli na przodzie, rozmawiali o tym, że zaraz będzie rozwidlenie i, że skręcą na dłuższą trasę. Liam nadal miał dobry humor, Ashton go rozśmieszał, co pozwoliło Liamowi powoli zapominać o tej przykrej sytuacji z schronisku. Miał nadzieję, że Harry także czuł się lepiej, ale był za daleko, żeby go o to zapytać.

   Kiedy w końcu dotarli do rozwidlenia, Ashton i Liam zaczekali chwilę na wszystkich.

    – Ktoś idzie z nami? – spytał Ashton, wyprzedzając Liama.

   Liam wiedział, że nikt się nie zgłosi, nie było na to szans. Widać było, że wszyscy byli zmęczeni podróżą i chcieli pójść odpocząć. Dlatego też Liam ruszył i pociągnął za sobą Ashtona.

    – Ja pójdę z wami. – Nagle pojawił się obok nich Zayn.

   Liam spojrzał na niego, jak on ciężko oddychał i jak pot spływał po jego czole. Zmarszczył brwi i złapał go za ramię.

    – Zayn, to jest trudniejszy szlak. Idź krótszą drogą – polecił Liam.

    – Ja dam radę, nie martw się – zapewnił Zayn, a Liam niemrawo pokiwał głową.

   Zaczął znowu iść obok Ashtona i z nim rozmawiać, słysząc przy tym, że Zayn dzielnie szedł za nimi. Liam zastanawiał się, po co Zayn to zrobił, widać było, że nie polubił wycieczek górskich. Liam słyszał co jakiś czas jego westchnięcia, raz się obrócił i zobaczył, że Zayn ledwo zipie. Po pięciu minutach w takich warunkach, zatrzymał się i obrócił.

    – Zayn, nie dajesz rady, naprawdę, idź na łatwiejszy szlak. – Zayn od razu pokręcił głową.

    – Ziemniaczku, ja-

    – Mam tego dość – powiedział Liam, podchodząc do Zayna. – Przepraszam Ashton, ale idę z tym durniem, bo nie mogę widzieć, jak on się męczy. Idę z nim na tamten szlak. Dasz radę iść sam?

    – Pewnie. Do zobaczenia później. – Ashton uśmiechnął się szeroko w jego stronę i dalej ruszył sam.

   Zayn spuścił wzrok, a Liam tylko objął go ramieniem i ruszył w drogę powrotną. Nadal nie rozumiał zachowania Zayna, ale nie chciał go zostawiać ani odtrącać. Zayn na to nie zasługiwał.

    – Zayn... dlaczego tak bardzo chciałeś iść z nami? – spytał Liam po wróceniu na łatwiejszy szlak.

    – Po prostu chciałem być blisko ciebie – odparł Zayn, a miłe uczucie ciepła rozniosło się po ciele Liama.

   Liam pocałował Zayna w skroń i mocniej go przytulił.

    – Nie sądziłem, że tak za mną tęsknisz – powiedział, na co Zayn się zaśmiał.

   Zaczęli rozmawiać o czymś mało istotnym. Pod koniec drogi Zayn już dawał znaki, że miał dosyć życia, ale Liam tylko się śmiał. Nie sądził, że piętnaście kilometrów to będzie aż taki trudny odcinek do przebycia. Liam dostrzegł Ashtona na końcu i uśmiechnął się w jego kierunku, a potem się rozejrzał.

    – Gdzie są wszyscy? – spytał Liam.

    – Umierają w namiotach – zażartował Ashton. – A Louis pojechał z Harrym do szpitala. Powinni niedługo wrócić – wyjaśnił.

    – Okej. Powiesz wszystkim, że za godzinę będziemy grać w piłkę? – Ashton pokiwał głową i ruszył w pole namiotowe.

    – W piłkę? – spytał Zayn, unosząc brew.

    – Tak, to będzie dobra zabawa – zapewnił Liam, idąc z Zaynem do ich namiotu.

    – Zobaczymy... – mruknął Zayn.

   Zayn od razu rzucił się na materac w namiocie i jęknął cicho. Liam spojrzał na niego i rozczochrał jego włosy, a Zayn od razu złapał jego dłoń i pociągnął go do siebie. Zayn pocałował Liama w policzek, następnie w usta i, gdy chciał przejść do szyi, Liam zatrzymał go.

    – Zayn, idę po koszulki i piłkę, muszę załatwić parę rzeczy. – Zayn wpatrywał się w usta Liama przez całą jego wypowiedź.

   Zayn pocałował Liama jeszcze raz, tym razem delikatnie i puścił go. Liam uśmiechnął się do niego i wyszedł z namiotu, chcąc jak najszybciej wrócić do niego wrócić. Liamowi nie zajęło dużo czasu zdobycie jakiś ośmiu koszulek (zawsze warto było mieć ich więcej, niż mniej) i dostanie piłki. Liam wszystko odłożył przy boisku, nie martwiąc się, że ktoś te rzeczy ukradnie. Był świadom tego, że nikogo oprócz nich tu nie było.

   Liam wrócił do namiotu i położył się obok Zayna, który od razu pocałował go łapczywie. Liam złapał go za policzki i zwolnił tempo, całował powoli i spokojnie. Zayn zaczął całować go wzdłuż szczęki, pozostawiając mokre ślady w niektórych miejscach. Liam odchylił głowę, choć walczył z tym uczuciem podniecenia. Zayn zszedł pocałunkami na jego szyję, a Liam był coraz bardziej skory do robienia czegokolwiek nieodpowiedniego przed meczem. Zayn naciągnął jego koszulkę i pocałował go w obojczyk i delikatnie go nadgryzł. Liam złapał go za kark i ostatnimi resztkami swojej woli, przyciągnął do kolejnego pocałunku.

    – Zayn, nie możemy – szepnął w jego usta i odsunął go od siebie. – Nie teraz.

   Zayn westchnął głęboko, ale pocałował Liama w czoło i odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość. Liam wpatrywał się w jego zamknięte oczy i chwycił jego dłoń, by ją pocałować. Zayn ją rozłożył, a Liam splótł ich palce, spędzając w takiej pozycji godzinę.

   Po tym czasie, Liam wstał z Zaynem i znowu zebrali resztę ludzi. Louis i Harry właśnie wracali do domku, więc Liam zawołał ich i od razu do niego przyszli. Harry miał zabandażowane kolano i prawie samodzielnie chodził, tylko co jakiś czas chwytał się Louisa. Wszyscy zebrali się i czekali na to, co Liam miał do powiedzenia.

    – Skoro Harry nie gra, to żeby mieć równe składy, ktoś także musi zrezygnować...

    – Ja mogę być sędzią. – Jaymes podszedł do Liama, a Liam pokiwał głową.

    – Dobra, teraz kwestia drużyn. Po sześć osób. Ustawiamy się w szeregu i Jaymes będziesz odliczał, okej? – Jaymes pokiwał głową.

   Liam chciał ustawić się koło Ashtona, ale Zayn stanął od razu pomiędzy nimi.

    – Do dwóch – szepnął Liam do Jaymesa.

   Liam wylądował w drużynie z Ashtonem, Baekhyunem, Niallem, Eleanor oraz Jade. Wszyscy uznali, że Liam najlepiej spisze się na bramce, więc Liam nie protestował. Z ich drużyny tylko Niall potrafił grać w piłkę, Liam to doskonale wiedział. Kiedy patrzył na drużynę przeciwną... wiedział, że będzie trudno. Drużyna Liama założyła koszulki, ponieważ tamta grupa uznała, że są „żałosne". Liam stanął na bramce i kilka sekund później rozległ się gwizd sędziego, Jaymesa.

   Drużyna Liama przegrywała, ewidentnie. Liam starał się, ale jego zdolności piłkarskie... nie istniały. Przegrywali trzema bramkami, ale chociaż Liam fajnie się bawił. Śmiał się, a Harry wysyłał mu kciuki w górę na pocieszenie, z tego Liam także się śmiał. Co jakiś czas Niall powiedział coś śmiesznego, Baekhyun tak samo. Liam widział po minach przeciwnej drużyny, że oni także fajnie się bawili, szczególnie Zayn i Liam, którzy ignorowali wszystko i po prostu kiwali się z przeciwnikami z drużyny Liama.

   Podczas ostatnich minut meczu, coś zaczęło się dziać. Niall przejął piłkę i ruszył wraz z Ashtonem, żeby zdobyć jakąkolwiek bramkę. Liam widział to piękne podanie Nialla do Ashtona i wszystko poszłoby dobrze, gdyby nie Zayn. Zayn chamsko sfaulował Ashtona, przewracając go. Liam od razu wybiegł ze swojej bramki i podbiegł do swojego przyjaciela, by upewnić się, że nic mu się nie stało.

    – Ashton! – Liam złapał jego dłoń i pomógł mu wstać. – Coś ci jest? – spytał.

    – Boli mnie kostka, ale to nic takiego... – mruknął Ashton, a Liam pokręcił głową.

    – Chodź. – Przerzucił ramię Ashtona przez swoją szyję i objął Ashtona w pasie.

   Pomógł mu dojść do jednej ławeczki, gdzie siedział Harry z Jaymesem. Liam pomógł mu usiąść i złapał go pocieszająco za ramię. Jaymes odsunął Liama i kucnął nad Ashtonem, by zobaczyć, czy z jego kostką stało się coś poważnego.

    – Wystarczy usztywnić. To raczej nic wielkiego. Masz szczęście. – Ashton uśmiechnął się szeroko i podziękował. – Zaraz przyniosę bandaż. – Pokiwał głową.

   Liam nie zwracał uwagi na nikogo innego, tylko na Ashtona. Ulżyło mu, że nic się nie stało, bo czułby wielkie poczucie winy wobec niego. To Zayn go sfaulował, a że Liam był z Zaynem, to on także czułby się źle. Ashton wyglądał na zadowolonego, mimo takiego rozwoju wypadków.

    – Gratuluję wygranej – powiedział Ashton do Louisa, który usiadł obok Harry'ego.

   Louis po prostu pokiwał głową, nie chcąc dobijać Ashtona jakąś niemiłą uwagą. Liam obejrzał się i zobaczył Zayna, ale nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi. Czuł, że Zayn zrobił to wszystko specjalnie, Liam nie znał jeszcze powodu, ale musiał się tego dzisiaj dowiedzieć. Chciał porozmawiać z Zaynem później, sam na sam, najlepiej, gdy już wszyscy zasną.

   Jaymes wrócił z bandażem i jakąś maścią i zaczął zajmować się Ashtonem. Liam ściągnął swoją koszulkę do gry i polecił to całej swojej drużynie. Wziął wszystkie ubrania oraz piłkę i poszedł je odłożyć, na razie nie chcąc przebywać w takim towarzystwie. Miał nadzieję, ze Zayn znajdzie jakieś dobre wyjaśnienie dla swojego czynu.

   Gdy wrócił, Ashton rozmawiał z Niallem, uśmiechał się, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Liam stanął przed dwiema drużynami i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

    – Z tego, co widziałem, dochodzi już osiemnasta. Za dwie godziny zaczynamy rozpalać ognisko, zamiast zwykłej kolacji. Teraz można odpocząć. Ashton, jest okej? – dopytał Liam, kiedy inni zaczęli iść w stronę swoich namiotów.

    – Tak, myślę, że tak. – Liam pomógł wstać Ashtonowi, choć niepotrzebnie. – Dziękuję – szepnął Ashton wprost do jego ucha, a Liam uśmiechnął się leciutko.

   Odprowadził Ashtona do jego namiotu i jeszcze raz upewnił się, że wszystko było z nim w porządku. Dzięki jego głupim żartom Liamowi polepszył się humor na tyle, by po zobaczeniu Zayna w namiocie, nie zacząć na niego krzyczeć. Liam zdjął buty i po prostu położył się tyłem do niego, nie chcąc na razie z nim rozmawiać.

    – Ziemniaczku... – szepnął Zayn, delikatnie dotykając jego ramienia.

   Liam nie strzepnął jego ręki, ponieważ nie chciał się kłócić. Chciał także dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Zayn postąpił tak, a nie inaczej.

    – Tak? – spytał poważnie Liam.

    – Wiem, że jesteś zły, ale ja... nie chciałem mu tego zrobić. Nie sądziłem, że coś mu się stanie. – Liam westchnął głęboko.

    – Po co chciałeś go w ogóle faulować? – oburzył się Liam. – To była tylko zabawa, gra.

   Zayn zaczął głaskać ramię Liama, mając nadzieję, że to go jakoś uspokoi. Liam wciąż był zły, choć może bardziej zawiedziony. Spodziewałby się takiego zachowania po kimkolwiek innym, ale nie po Zaynie.

    – Przepraszam – wyszeptał.

   Liam odwrócił się do niego i chwycił jego dłonie w swoje.

    – Nie mnie powinieneś przepraszać, a Ashtona. – Liam wpatrywał się w jego oczy. – Nadal nie wiem, co ci strzeliło do głowy, ale... skoro żałujesz, to idź i przeproś Ashtona. – Zayn uniósł jedną brew.

    – Mam przeprosić... Ashtona? – dopytał głupio.

    – Tak. – Liam ścisnął mocniej jego dłonie. – Myślę, że ci wybaczy, a do tego czasu... – Liam pomyślał chwilę i położył się na plecach. – Żadnego całowania, miziania, dotykania, pieszczenia, seksowania i tym podobne. – Zayn zaśmiał się cicho.

    – Ty nie mówisz poważnie. – Liam spojrzał na niego z jedną uniesioną brwią.

    – Założymy się, hm? – powiedział wyzywająco.

   Zayn zmarszczył brwi i potrząsnął głową, ale wstał z materaca.

    – Nie wierzę... – mruknął do siebie, kiedy wychodził z namiotu.

   Liam ruszył za nim, stanął przy wejściu, by móc wszystko dokładnie obserwować. Zayn cicho zawołał Ashtona i pomógł mu wstać, a następnie zaczął się tłumaczyć. Ashton stał, wciąż mając na twarzy uśmiech. Liam cieszył się, że Zayn musiał przepraszać akurat jego, bo Ashton był ostatnią osobą, która nie przyjęłaby przeprosin. Na sam koniec Ashton rozłożył szeroko ręce do uścisku, a Zayn delikatnie go przytulił i posłał mu uśmiech. Liam uśmiechnął się w stronę Zayna i wszedł znowu do namiotu oraz rzucił się na materac.

    – Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, skarbie – powiedział, kiedy Zayn ściągał buty.

   Zayn od razu wpił się w usta Liama, a jego dłonie wylądowały we włosach. Liam złapał Zayna za boki i uśmiechnął się przez pocałunek, na co Zayn zbliżył swoje usta do ucha Liama.

    – Nie wytrzymałbyś bez tego – szepnął.

   Liam zaśmiał się cicho i mocno otulił Zayna ramionami. Zayn leżał na nim, a Liam zaczął ich obracać, na co obydwoje zareagowali głośnym śmiechem.

    – Dlatego cieszę się, że jesteś mądrym chłopcem i przeprosiłeś – powiedział Liam wprost w usta Zayna.

   Zayn znowu się zaśmiał i pocałował Liama po raz kolejny, doprowadzając ich obu do rozkoszy. Liam odsunął jego twarz od swojej i spojrzał w te piękne oczy, które z każdym dniem patrzyły na niego z coraz to większą miłością. Liam nie mógł czasami uwierzyć, że właśnie te oczy widziały w Liamie coś wspaniałego i wartego uwagi. Liam jeszcze raz mocno przytulił Zayna, skacząc wewnętrznie jak mała dziewczynka, ponieważ Zayn był wszystkim, czego potrzebował do szczęścia.

_***Kilka godzin później***_

   Wszyscy usiedli przy ognisku. Liam i Ashton wykonali dobrą robotę, ponieważ, trzeba było przyznać, ognisko było sporych rozmiarów i prezentowało się dość dobrze. Liam usiadł obok Ashtona, po drugiej stronie ogniska był Louis, a po jego lewej i prawej Harry i Zayn. Liam mógł wymieniać spojrzenia z Zaynem, ile tylko chciał i rozmawiać z Ashtonem. To było wspaniałe.

   Najpierw wszyscy zjedli kiełbaski, nic ciekawego się jeszcze nie wydarzyło. Kilka osób rozmawiało ze sobą, Baekhyun się wydurniał, rozśmieszając resztę, a Louis i Zayn szeptali coś pomiędzy sobą. Co wiecej, Zayn nie jadł kiełbaski, jadł jakiegoś dziwnego ziemniaka o nazwie „batat" a Liam nie wiedział, skąd on to w ogóle wziął, ani co to było. Zayn powiedział, że smaczne warzywo, ale Liam nadal został przy kiełbasce.

   Jakieś dziesięć minut po jedzeniu, zapadła cisza, podczas której Zayn zerknął znacząco na Louisa. Louis odchrząknął i wstał, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę i jeszcze raz spojrzał w kierunku Zayna, zanim przemówił:

    – Wiecie dobrze, po co są te wyjazdy. Każdy nowy pracownik na takie wyjeżdża, żeby nie tylko... ingerować się z innymi, ale także... dowiedzieć się, kto naszą firmą rządzi. – Liam słuchał Louisa uważnie.

    – Liam, to chyba nie będzie jakieś wielkie zaskoczenie, jeśli powiemy ci, że to Zayn jest szefem naszej firmy. – Odezwał się Baekhyun. – Oczywiście, ta informacja jest chroniona, ale Zayn to twój chłopak i chyba już się czegoś domyślałeś... – Liam pokiwał głową.

   Tak, było w tym trochę racji.

    – Przepraszam, że to przed tobą ukrywałem. Nie jesteś zły? – spytał Zayn, pochylając się w jego kierunku. –

   Liam od razu zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, uśmiechając się lekko. Nie do końca dotarła do niego ta informacja.

    – Nie, skądże. Rozumiem to i... cieszę się, że nareszcie mogłem się dowiedzieć. – Ashton poklepał go po ramieniu.

    – Można by powiedzieć, że teraz jesteś oficjalnie jednym z nas – powiedział Ashton, a Liam zaśmiał się cichutko.

    – Tak, chyba tak – przyznał Liam.

   Do Liama nadal nie trafiła ta wiadomość. Oczywiście, teraz to wszystko miało sens, ale... nie, Liam nie chciał myśleć o swojej pracy. Odłożył ją na dalszy plan. On teraz był z ludźmi z pracy, nie chciał myśleć o czymkolwiek innym, jak o ludziach, z którymi teraz przebywał.

   Nie minęło dużo czasu, kiedy ktoś zaproponował opowiadanie strasznych historii. Louis od razu przejął inicjatywę i wyczekiwał idealnej ciszy, by zacząć swoją, straszną, opowieść.

    – Szedł sobie Liamek do pracy... i umarł. – Louis zrobił chwilę ciszy. – Przepraszam za happy end, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. – Liam i Ashton zaczęli się niekontrolowanie śmiać, a kilka osób do nich dołączyło.

   Liam zobaczył, jak zarówno Harry i Zayn uderzyli Louisa w ramię, a ten krzyknął tylko „Ała!". Liam nie rozumiał reakcji Zayna i Harry'ego, według niego straszna historyjka Louisa była śmieszna.

    – Nie powinieneś śmiać się z takich rzeczy, Ashton – zganił Ashtona Zayn.

   Liam zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Zayna.

    – Zayn, to tylko głupi żart – wyjaśnił Liam.

    – Właśnie, Ziemniaczek ma rację. – Ashton objął Liama ramieniem, a Liam już wtedy wiedział, że Ashton przesadził.

   Zayn odszedł od razu od ogniska, wysyłając tylko w stronę Liama mordercze spojrzenie. Liam strzepnął ramię Ashtona z siebie i zaczął iść za nim, by mu to wszystko jakoś wyjaśnić. Liam wiedział, że Ashton nie powinien tak powiedzieć, ale każdemu mogło się zdarzyć. Poza tym, Liam i Ashton byli już na bardzo dobrej relacji, więc Ashtonowi mogło wymsknąć się przezwisko, którego używał Zayn wobec Liama.

    – Zayn... – Liam zdjął swoje buty i położył je w namiocie, podczas wchodzenia do niego.

   Zayn, widząc Liama, nie zaczął krzyczeć. Nie zaczął udawać, że wszystko było okej. On po prostu wpił się w jego wargi i złapał mocno jego koszulkę i przyciągnął Liama do siebie tak mocno, że ten prawie się przewrócił. Zayn przewrócił Liama na materac i sam nad nim zawisnął, nie dając Liamowi ani chwili do sprzeciwu czy rozmowy. Liam oddawał wszystkie pocałunki, choć było to trudne, ponieważ Zayn całował bardzo gorąco, podgryzał także Liamowi dolną wargę. Liama dłonie już znalazły się na plecach Zayna i przyciągały go do siebie.

    – Nikt nie ma, kurwa, prawa, do nazywania cię Ziemniaczkiem, jasne? – spytał Zayn, podgryzając ucho Liama i kolanem dociskając do jego krocza.

   Liam wydał z siebie cichy jęk, a Zayn znowu zaczął go całować. Liam dłońmi wślizgnął się pod koszulkę Zayna i zdjął ją z małą pomocą, a potem Zayn ściągnął koszulkę Liama. Zayn dłońmi już bawił się paskiem od spodni Liama, ustami wciąż być w okolicy szyi. Zayn zaczął robić mu malinkę, a Liam nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak tylko jęknąć głośniej, gdy dłoń Zayna znalazła się na jego twardym penisie. Liam nie sądził, że Zayn potrafił tak szybko doprowadzić go do takiego stanu.

    – Jesteś mój – powiedział, nadgryzając jego wargę. – Tylko mój, rozumiesz? – Liam jęknął z rozkoszy.

   Zayn ściągnął jego spodnie do końca, a potem pozbył się także bokserek. Liam nie miał nawet chwili, na poczucie się nagim, ponieważ Zayn zaczął znowu stymulować jego penisa, ustami już robiąc mokrą ścieżkę od szyi do podbrzusza.

   Liam nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz czuł się tak dobrze.

   Jęczał i zrobił to jeszcze głośniej, gdy Zayn wziął do ust jego penisa. Liam czuł, że długo nie wytrzyma, ale Zayn zdawał się w ogóle nie zwracać na to uwagi. Stymulował jego jądra, dokładnie liżąc przy tym czubek penisa. Liam nie chciał złapać go za włosy, ale w końcu to zrobił, to było silniejsze od niego. Zayn zaczął brać penisa całego do buzi, a Liama ogarnęła największa fala podniecenia. Doszedł w usta Zayna, a ten połknął wszystko bez mniejszego zawahania się i wrócił do twarzy Liama.

    – Jęcz tak, żeby Ashton usłyszał – wyszeptał. – By wiedział, że jesteś, byłeś i będziesz tylko mój. – Liam na początku nie miał siły na odwzajemnienie pocałunków Zayna, ale w końcu to zrobił.

   Zayn nie chciał tego jeszcze kończyć, a Liam to widział przez lekko uchylone powieki. Liam nie miał sił ich całkowicie otworzyć, a kiedy w końcu to zrobił, mógł podziwiać ciało Zayna, z którego zniknęły kolejne ubrania. Widział, jak Zayn coś wyciągnął ze swojej walizki i domyślił się, że był to lubrykant. Zayn rozłożył szeroko uda Liama i wszedł pomiędzy nie, na początku pochylając się i całując Liama po raz kolejny. Liam dłońmi od razu podążył do jego tyłka i ścisnął go, a Zayn za to podgryzł mu wargę. To było gorące, to było piękne i wspaniałe.

   Zayn nie musiał rozgrzewać Liama, ponieważ ten sam zaczął pragnąć więcej. Zayn nałożył lubrykant na swojego penisa i wbił się w Liama mocno, choć wciąż w jakiś sposób delikatnie. Liam mocno zacisnął oczy, próbując się rozluźnić, a Zayn pomógł mu poprzez głaskanie i całowanie jego szyi. Liamowi udało się nie zapłakać, a po pierwszym, nieprzyjemnym uczuciu, nastąpiła fala czystego podniecenia i miłości. Zayn poruszył się nagle, na co Liam od razu jęknął z przyjemności i wygiął swoje ciało w lekki łuk.

   Liam już doskonale wiedział, czyj jest, kiedy Zayn trafił dokładnie w jego prostatę. Jęczał imię Zayna i nie wstydził się tego, że go potrzebował, bo on był na każde jego wezwanie. Przyśpieszał coraz bardziej, dążąc do spełnienia ich obojgu. Liam przyciągał go do siebie i całował krótko albo wbijał paznokcie w jego plecy. Ich seks był czymś niezwykłym.

   Zayn i Liam doszli prawie że w tym samym momencie. Liam, jęcząc imię Zayna, a Zayn, jęcząc imię Liama. Zayn wyszedł z Liama i odetchnął głęboko, przytulając się do niego. Liam miał mroczki przed oczami, dwa potężne orgazmy całkowicie przysłoniły mu myślenie. Nie mógł się skupić przez pierwszą minutę, nie wiedział także, co dzieje się w świecie zewnętrznym. Zayn oddychał ciężko obok niego, gładząc jego tors dłonią.

   Liam pocałował Zayna wtedy, kiedy wreszcie się otrząsnął. Nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze, jak przed paroma minutami. Zayn wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale zadowolonego, z Liamem było podobnie.

    – Byłem zazdrosny – wyjaśnił Zayn wprost do ucha Liama.

   Liam odetchnął głęboko i zaśmiał się z tej sytuacji.

    – Musieliśmy uprawiać gorący seks, podczas którego mówiłeś mi, że jestem twój, żeby po tym wszystkim po prostu wyznać, że byłeś zazdrosny? – spytał retorycznie Liam. – Nie mogłeś tego zrobić przed tym?

    – Wiem, że ci się podobało, więc powinieneś się cieszyć. – Zayn uśmiechnął się, otwierając delikatnie oczy.

   Liam nie mógł zaprzeczyć.

    – Tak, ale... Zayn, mogłeś powiedzieć mi na początku. – Liam mocniej objął Zayna i pocałował go w czoło. – Ja nic nie wiedziałem.

    – Teraz już wiesz – szepnął Zayn wprost do jego ucha, zagryzając je.

   Liam ponownie poddał się tak przyjemnemu uczuciu. Nie mógł z tym walczyć, nie mógł walczyć z Zaynem. Poddał się i po prostu rozkoszował chwilą, przecudowną chwilą, gdzie byli tylko oni. Liam zaczął głaskać Zayna i po kilku minutach poczuł, jak jego oddech zwalnia. Liam także chciał pójść spać, ale jego myśli nie mogły mu na to pozwolić.

   Zayn był szefem. To zdanie nadal nie docierało do Liama, on niedowierzał. Był zagubiony, nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić z tym faktem. Liam wiedział, przez jakie okoliczności w ogóle poznał Zayna, ale... to nie mogło się tak skończyć. Dla Liama, Zayn, stał się osobą najważniejszą i musiał to przyznać, że go _pokochał._  Go, jego zachowanie, jego dom, jego zapach, jego włosy, jego ciało oraz jego sposób mówienia. Liam pokochał człowieka, nie byłoby w tym nic niezwykłego, gdyby nie to, że on go z początku _nienawidził._  Liam miał to z tyłu głowy, ale wciąż się tego wypierał, to nie była dobra pora, by myśleć o takich rzeczach. Liam miał dość zmartwień.

   Liam nie potrafił zaakceptować tego, że praca uniemożliwiała mu związek z Zaynem. Dla Liama to nie mogło się tak skończyć, wiedział, że nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby zostawił tak wspaniałą osobę jak Zayn. Liam zanurzył dłoń we włosach Zayna i zaciągnął się ich zapachem, kochając to.

   Żadne słowo nie mogło lepiej określić tego, co czuł Liam do Zayna. Bezgraniczną miłość, uwielbienie i podziw. Liam nie mógł tego zaprzepaścić i pozwolić, by wszystko tak po prostu się skończyło. Liam pocałował skroń Zayna i uspokoił się, zapewniając siebie, że wszystko będzie _dobrze_.

   Dopóki miał przy sobie Zayna, wszystko było _dobrze_.

 


	28. XXVII

   Liam ścisnął mocniej dłoń Zayna podczas lądowania, choć nie bał się prawie w ogóle. Tego samego nie można było powiedzieć o Harrym, który miał mocno zamknięte oczy oraz dłonie ułożone w pięści aż tak, że było widać białe knykcie. Liam chciał go jakoś pocieszyć, ale nie miał takiej możliwości, ponieważ siedział za daleko niego, dodatkowo, Harry miał na uszach słuchawki. Liam zerknął na Zayna i wymienił z nim mały uśmiech, by się jakoś pocieszyć i ułożył się wygodniej.

   Lądowanie przebiegło zgodnie z planem, dzięki temu szybko Zayn wraz z Liamem wyszli z pojazdu i ruszyli na lotnisko po bagaże. Liam słyszał, jak wiele osób wiwatowało na cześć wrócenia do domu i odpoczynku od integracji. Liam zaśmiał się cichutko i splótł swoje palce z palcami Zayna i zrównali się z Ashtonem. Liam już wiedział, że Zayn był zazdrosny o Ashtona – ponieważ ból w dole pleców cały czas mu o tym przypominał – więc starał się zachować odpowiedni dystans, jednocześnie mając blisko Zayna. Zayn szedł obok ze wzrokiem wgapionym w telefon, który Liam oddał mu – i reszcie – tuż przed wylotem.

    – Ej! – Liam nagle usłyszał krzyk Nialla i obrócił głowę w jego kierunku. – Idziecie dzisiaj do baru? – spytał.

    – Ja pewnie! – Uśmiechnął się szeroko Ashton. – A wy? – dopytał Liama i Zayna.

   Liam zerknął na Zayna, prosząc go mimiką twarzy o zgodę. Zayn westchnął i pokiwał głową.

    – Tak, będziemy – odpowiedział za Liama.

    – Super, mogę po was przyjechać – zaproponował Ashton, a Liam kiwnął głową. – To co, może o dwudziestej pierwszej? Jutro praca – przypomniał Ashton.

    – Tak, ta godzina będzie dobra – przyznał Niall. – Idę powiedzieć reszcie. Ashton, wiesz, do jakiego baru idziemy, co nie. – Puścił mu oczko i poszedł do reszty.

   Ashton oczywiście wyjaśnił Liamowi i Zaynowi, gdzie się ten bar mieścił. Zayn pokiwał głową i przyznał, że znał tamto miejsce i było dość niezłe. Liam nadal do końca nie znał Londynu, więc się nie wypowiadał w tej kwestii.

   Liam i Zayn wzięli swoje bagaże i ruszyli w kierunku parkingu, na którym Zayn zostawił swoje auto przed wyjazdem. Liam włożył ich torby do bagażnika, gdy Zayn wsiadał do samochodu i włączał silnik. Liam szybko zamknął bagażnik i usiadł obok Zayna, wzdychając głęboko. Zapiął swoje pasy i spojrzał za okno, potrzebując chwili do namysłu.

   Liam nie mógł zapomnieć, że siedział obok swojego szefa, a nie tylko chłopaka. Powoli oswajał się z tą myślą, ale wciąż nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić. Liamem targały różne, sprzeczne uczucia i Liam wiedział, że musi znaleźć rozwiązanie dla tej sytuacji. Liam _kochał_ Zayna, choć to nie liczyło się dla jego pracodawcy, dla niego to było _najważniejsze._  Liam czuł okropne wyrzuty sumienia, kiedy pomyślał, że miałby stracić Zayna przez swoją pracę. Ona była bardzo ważna dla Liama, ale Zayn... on był od niej _ważniejszy._

 _–_ Nad czym tak myślisz, Ziemniaczku? – spytał Zayn i potarł udo Liama, kiedy zatrzymali się na czerwonym świetle.

   Liam zagryzł wargę i posłał Zaynowi mały uśmiech, który miał w zasadzie _jemu_  poprawić humor.

    – Cieszę się, że już wracamy do domu. – Liam skłamał tylko w połowie. – Tęskniłem za wygodnym łóżkiem. – Zayn zaśmiał się cichutko.

   Zayn i Liam zaczęli przyjemną rozmowę, Liam prawie zapomniał o wszystkim. Na razie stwierdził, że nie może dać po sobie poznać, że coś było nie tak. Uśmiechnął się szerzej, gdy wyciągał bagaże i zabrał je do domu. Gdy poczuł znajomą woń domu Zayna, jego policzki bolały już od ciągłego uśmiechania. Liam złapał Zayna za biodra i przytulił go od tyłu, wtulając się w jego plecy i całując jego kark. Liam czuł, jak przez ciało Zayna przechodzą delikatne dreszcze i wywołał je jeszcze raz, całując go ponownie. Zayn odwrócił się do niego przodem i Liam nie dał mu chwili na wykonanie żadnego ruchu, bo od razu się w niego wtulił. Zayn zaczął głaskać go po plecach, karku, wplótł dłonie w jego włosy, podczas gdy Liam wdychał jego zapach, żeby się nim  _nacieszyć._

 _–_ Kocham cię, Zayn – szepnął Liam do jego ucha.

    – Ja też cię kocham, Ziemniaczku. – Zayn odsunął delikatnie Liama i złapał go za brodę.

   Pocałunek był delikatny, subtelny, ale pełen uczuć i to jeszcze bardziej namieszało Liamowi w głowie.

_***Kilka godzin później***_

   Liam poprawił swoją koszulę i przejrzał się w lustrze. Uznał, że wyglądał dość dobrze i uśmiechnął się do siebie, zanim zszedł po schodach, zapytać, czy Zayn był gotowy do wyjścia. Zastał go, jak ten z prędkością świata uderzał w klawiaturę tudzież popijał swoją herbatkę. Liam usiadł obok niego i zwrócił tym jego uwagę.

    – Przepraszam Liam, ale mam dzisiaj za dużo pracy – zaczął Zayn. – Jeśli chcesz, sam idź, prze- – Liam złapał jego dłonie w swoje i uśmiechnął się pocieszająco.

    – Nic się nie stało, naprawdę. – Pocałował jego dłonie. – Dam sobie radę. – Zayn uśmiechnął się, a Liam wstał, żeby szykować się dalej do wyjścia.

    – Zaczekaj, Ziemniaczku. – Zayn wstał i podszedł do niego. Poprawił jego koszulę i złapał jego dłoń. – Pamiętaj, żadnych narkotyków, alkoholu, masz na siebie uważać i nie ulegać, jasne?

    – Jasne – odpowiedział pewnie Liam.

_***Jakiś czas później***_

   Ludzie skandowali imię Liama, kiedy ten wypijał kilka shotów. Liam był już pod niezłym wpływem alkoholu, jeszcze mniej więcej rozumiał, co się wokół niego działo, ale nie do końca panował nad swoimi czynami, czy wypowiadanymi słowami. Liam za to uśmiechał się szeroko, nie martwiąc się niczym i nikim, a kiedy skończył swoją porcję whiskey, krzyknął do tłumu coś niezrozumiałego, a ci znowu zaczęli powtarzać jego imię. Liam uśmiechnął się szeroko w stronę Ashtona, który był kilka metrów od niego, siedział przy barze.

   Liam chciał dostać kolejną porcję alkoholu, wciąż było mu mało. Czuł lekkie zawroty głowy, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to, dopóki nie o tym nie myślał. Liam właśnie miał wypić kolejnego shota, kiedy ktoś złapał go za ramię i obrócił nim. Liam spojrzał w rozzłoszczone i zmartwione oczy Zayna i zwilżył wargi.

   Zayn nic nie powiedział, po prostu szybko wyprowadził go z baru. Liam rozglądał się po ludziach i uśmiechał się głupkowato. Liam nie wiedział, dlaczego Zayn był zły i, dlaczego Zayn w ogóle tu był. Liam dotknął jego pleców i zaśmiał się, bez wyraźnej przyczyny.

   Liam usiadł na miejscu pasażera w samochodzie i wygodnie się ułożył. Próbował zapiąć swoje pasy, ale odpuścił, nie wiedział, jak powinien się za to zabrać. Zayn, widząc to, pochylił się i sam zapiął jego pasy, a Liam przez ten czas powąchał jego włosy i nawet dotknął ich opuszkami palców.

    – Nie chcę cię stracić – mruknął, upojony alkoholem, zanim zasnął.

_***Następny dzień***_

   Liam nie miał pojęcia, jak trafił do łóżka, ale wiedział jedno – nie chciał z niego wychodzić. Głowa go bolała, nie czuł się najlepiej, ale kiedy przypomniał sobie, że trzeba iść do pracy, wstał bardzo niechętnie i wolno. Złapał się za głowę i chwilę siedział w bezruchu, próbując przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek z poprzedniego wieczoru. Nie wymyślił niczego, więc wstał i ruszył do toalety.

   Nie miał pojęcia, która była godzina, ale liczył, że nie spóźnił się do pracy aż tak bardzo. Zastanawiał się, jak zareagował Zayn na jego wczorajszy powrót do domu i, podczas mycia zębów, przypomniał sobie, jak ten wyciągał go z baru, kiedy on był pijany. Liam złamał obietnicę daną Zaynowi i nagle poczuł się z tym jeszcze gorzej, niż czuł się przed wyjściem z łóżka. Liama skręciło w żołądku, więc szybko wypluł pastę i przepłukał usta.

   Zszedł na dół, a kiedy poczuł woń jedzenia, odetchnął. Pomyślał, że skoro Zayn nie poszedł jeszcze do pracy, on także nie był spóźniony. Liam wszedł do kuchni najciszej, jak potrafił i dostrzegł na stoliku wodę i tabletki przeciwbólowe. Od razu podszedł i wziął dwie naraz oraz popił je. Dopił napój do końca i spojrzał na Zayna, który albo go ignorował, albo nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego obecności. Liam zastanawiał się, jak powinien zacząć rozmowę w taki sposób, żeby nie wywołać kłótni, ale nie wiedział jak. Liam wiedział, że złość Zayna była uzasadniona, rozumiał swój błąd, a nie chciał konfliktu między nimi.

    – Zayn... – szepnął, a następnie odchrząknął cicho.

   Zayn odwrócił się w jego kierunku z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Oparł się o blat i założył ręce na piersi, a Liam złapał się za głowę.

    – Obiecałeś, że nie będziesz pił alkoholu – zaczął Zayn – a byłeś kompletnie pijany. – Zayn wykrzywił swoją twarz w dziwny sposób.

    – Ja wiem, Zayn, ja... – Liam nie mógł dobrać słów. – Przepraszam. Po prostu Ashton namówił mnie na pierwszą kolejkę t-

    – Ashton, powiadasz? – Zayn pokiwał głową. – To ciekawe, opowiadaj dalej. – Liam westchnął cicho.

    – Nie odmówiłem mu – wyznał Liam. – Tak, wiem, że powinienem, ale...

    – Ale? – dopytał Zayn i przybliżył się do Liama.

   Liam nie mógł wyznać prawdy, tym samym Zayn by go znienawidził.

    – Chciałem się po prostu rozerwać, zabawić – zmyślił. – Nie piłem alkoholu od długiego czasu, nic mi się nie stanie, Zayn.

    – Liam, doskonale wiesz, że powinieneś na siebie uważać. – Zayn przybliżył się do niego o krok. – Dlatego chciałem iść z tobą, ale zapewniłeś mnie, że nic się nie stanie. – Zayn wskazał na niego palcem.

    – Wiem – szepnął Liam. – Przepraszam, że cię zawiodłem – dodał, zerkając w jego oczy, nie chcąc się dalej kłócić. – Nie chciałem, to naprawdę było głupie i masz rację, powinienem nad sobą panować. Ja... po prostu dawno nie wychodziłem nigdzie ze znajomymi i mnie poniosło, to było takie nieodpowiedzialne. – Liam zaczął wszystko opowiadać, a kiedy pomyślał o swoim zmarłym przyjacielu, zabolało go serce. – Przepraszam, to już się nie powtórzy, Zayn – zakończył.

   Miał nadzieję, że Zayn go zrozumie i nie będzie się wykłócał. Zayn odetchnął i odwrócił się, by nałożyć jajecznicę na talerze dla ich obu. Liam wiedział, że tak prosta potrawa była skutkiem zdenerwowania i zagryzł swoją wargę. Zayn położył obydwa talerze i usiadł naprzeciwko Liama, i wpatrywał się w niego bezczelnie. Liam nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, pod bacznym spojrzeniem Zayna bał się zrobić cokolwiek. Liam po prostu wiedział, że _zawinił,_  a jego zachowanie było strasznie głupie i liczył się z konsekwencjami. Liczył się z tym, że Zayn będzie na niego zły przez kilka dni albo nie będzie się do niego odzywał.

    – Już jest dobrze, Ziemniaczku. – Zayn złapał jego dłoń w swoją. Liam spojrzał w jego oczy i dostrzegł nie złość, a pewnego rodzaju zrozumienie. Liam pokiwał głową, choć nie czuł, że było _dobrze._  – Masz prawo do rozrywki, ja... Martwiłem się o ciebie, długo nie wracałeś i nie dawałeś znaku życia. Ale... teraz jest dobrze, prawda?

   Liam chciał wykrzyczeć, że nic nie było dobrze. Czuł się potwornie, myśli o jego przyjacielu go przytłaczała, szefostwo Zayna go przytłaczało, jego głupota go przytłaczała. Liam uśmiechnął się leciutko, choć nieszczerze, ale on miał nadzieję, że tej nieszczerości Zayn nie dostrzeże. Choć jego oczy zdawały się potrafić przejrzeć Liama na wylot.

    – Jest okej – powiedział i mocniej ścisnął jego dłoń. – Jedzmy już, bo zaraz jedziemy do pracy – dodał, łapiąc w dłonie widelec.

    – Nie idziemy dzisiaj do pracy. Ty nie pójdziesz w takim stanie, a ja wszystko zrobiłem wczoraj – wyjaśnił spokojnie Zayn.

    – Mogę pracować. Zayn, nie możemy tak robić.

    – Ziemniaczku, jestem szefem. Możemy pozwolić sobie na dodatkowy dzień wolnego. – Liam wysłał mu kolejny sztuczny uśmiech.

   Uważał za naprawdę niepotrzebne, że Zayn przypomniał o swoim stanowisku. Liam miał wielką siłę woli, że jeszcze nie zrobił nic podejrzanego. Zjadł powoli swój posiłek, co jakiś czas wymieniając się spojrzeniami z Zaynem. Liam miał ochotę pójść spać, był strasznie zmęczony i zestresowany. Głowa wciąż go lekko bolała, a on nie mógł pozwolić sobie na wzięcie trzeciej tabletki.

   Liam po posiłku powiedział, że był zmęczony, a Zayn stwierdził, że kolejnych kilka godzin snu mu nie zaszkodzi i ruszył z nim do pokoju. Liam nie czuł się z tym źle, wiedział, że podczas samotności rozmyślałby za dużo, a tak to mógł przytulać Zayna i uspokajać samego siebie, że wszystko rzeczywiście było _dobrze._  Liam mocno go uścisnął, pocałował w skroń i podziękował za wszystko, na co Zayn zareagował cichym śmiechem.

   Zayn spojrzał na niego z czułością i złączył ich wargi pierwszy raz w tym dniu, a Liam czuł, że właśnie w takich momentach odczuwał prawdziwe szczęście.

 


	29. XXVIII

   Liam zaśmiał się z opowieści Zayna i dopił swoją herbatkę z widocznym uśmiechem. Zayn wpatrywał się w niego uważnie, bawiąc się w swoich dłoniach pustą filiżankę i uśmiechał się w jego stronę. Liam odłożył naczynie i zaczął mówić, rozmawiać z Zaynem, uwielbiał to robić. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że to dobrze, że Zayn był szefem, ponieważ mogli razem spędzać razem czas i popijać przy tym beztrosko pyszną herbatkę. Oczywiście Liam od razu beształ się za takie myśli, ale on po prostu szukał pozytywów.

   Zayn pochylił się nad malutkim stolikiem i schował twarz w dłoniach, ukrywając swój szeroki uśmiech. Liam opowiadał mu o jednej z kompromitujących sytuacji w jego życiu – a od kiedy poznał Louisa, było ich coraz więcej – a Zayn nie potrafił inaczej zareagować. Liam dokończył opowieść, a Zayn złapał dłoń Liama i zaśmiał się jeszcze raz. Liam odwzajemnił uścisk i pocałował jego dłoń, a następnie uśmiechnął się szeroko w jego stronę. Oczy Zayna miały dziś w sobie jakieś wyjątkowe iskierki szczęścia, może spowodowane to było ich ostatnią nocą – Liam też to dobrze wspominał – a Liam mógł podziwiać szczęście na jego twarzy. Usta Zayna co chwilę układały się w uśmiech, który on zakrywał rękawem od swojej koszulki na długi rękaw. Liam chciał często zabrać te ręce, ale ostatecznie tego nie robił; wiedział, że będzie miał okazję oglądać uśmiech Zayna jeszcze milion razy.

   Kiedy Zayn się już trochę uspokoił, a Liam pogłaskał go po policzku, nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Zayn przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy i odpowiedział „Proszę", a w progu ukazała się Gigi, trzymająca w dłoni jakieś dokumenty.

    – Kazali Pana wezwać – powiedziała Gigi, zwracając się do Zayna.

   Zayn złapał ostatni raz dłoń Liama i wstał, ale Liam nie miał zamiaru odpuścić.

    – Idę z tobą – odparł pewnie, mocniej chwytając jego dłoń, którą Zayn już miał zaraz puścić.

   Liam wpatrywał się w oczy Zayna, prosząc niemo o zgodę. Zayn zagryzł swoją wargę.

    – Ziemniaczku, powinieneś zostać... – mruknął i dotknął jego policzka.

    – Nie. – Liam zabrał jego dłoń. – Chcę mieć pewność, że to nic poważnego – dodał i ruszył przed Zayna.

   Zayn pokiwał głową w kierunku Gigi, a ona zaczęła ich prowadzić na schody. Zeszli na niższe piętro i poszli na sam koniec korytarza, gdzie podwójne drzwi były chronione przez dwóch ludzi Zayna. Liam zerknął pytająco na Zayna, a ten wzruszył ramionami. Przeczuwał, że to nie będzie nic dobrego, dlatego gdy Gigi otwierała drzwi, zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Liam zmrużył oczy, kiedy zobaczył człowieka, przykutego do krzesła na kostkach i nadgarstkach, poprzez metalowe uchwyty. Liam podszedł o krok i przyjrzał się jego twarzy, którą zdobiło kilka siniaków i mniejszy lub większych zadrapań. Liam nie musiał mu się zbyt długo przyglądać, by przypomnieć sobie, kto to był.

    – On mnie postrzelił – wyszeptał, a Zayn zacisnął usta w wąską linię i spojrzał na tego człowieka morderczym spojrzeniem.

   Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

    – Szkoda, że nie _zastrzeliłem_  – warknął.

   Zayn zacisnął dłonie w pięści, a Liam złapał go za ramię. Liam nie wiedział, dlaczego ten facet tutaj był, ostatnim razem, kiedy rozmawiał o nim z Zaynem, Zayn był... bardzo wkurzony. Nie sądził, że Zayn nadal będzie zajmował się tą sprawą, Liam już dawno przestał o nim myśleć.

    – Kim jesteś? – zapytał Zayn i odwrócił się, żeby zamknąć drzwi, wyrzucając z pomieszczenia także Gigi. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, nie miał zamiaru odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Liam stał z boku i przyglądał mu się uważnie. – Jaki miałeś w tym wszystkim cel? – Zayn zmienił swój ton głosu, a mężczyzna zmrużył oczy.

   Liam widział czystą nienawiść z jego strony.

    – Niedokończone sprawy z przeszłości – prawie że wysyczał i szarpnął swoją dłonią, na darmo próbując się uwolnić.

   Zayn stał z niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy, nie ukazując żadnych emocji, prócz siły i władzy. Liam mógł dokładnie zobaczyć, jak Zayn zamachnął się i uderzył mężczyznę z pięści w jeden policzek, na co Liam skulił się nieznacznie.

    – Odpowiedz! – nakazał Zayn, a tamten westchnął, próbując ignorować ból. Zayn złapał go mocno za szczękę. – Dlaczego chciałeś go zastrzelić? – Pokazał podbródkiem na Liama.

   Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

    – Mam swoje powody – powiedział nonszalancko, za co oberwał kolejnym uderzeniem w policzek.

   Liam chciał coś zrobić, ale nie mógł się wciąć. Obserwował ich z bezpiecznej odległości i sam próbował coś wymyślić. Krew pociekła w wargi przesłuchiwanego, a on otworzył swoje usta delikatnie i wpatrywał się w Zayna z prowokacją w oczach.

    – Mów, kurwa. – Zayn osunął się kawałek od niego, a on uniósł swe brwi i uśmiechnął się psychicznie.

    – Tu od początku chodzi tylko o ciebie, Zayn. – Liam zmrużył oczy, a Zayn zacisnął pięści. – Nie pamiętasz mnie? – Zayn wpatrywał się w niego, nie wykonując żadnego ruchu. Liam był jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany. – Ach, no tak, przecież ulotniłem się z twojego domu, zanim przyszedłeś. – Uśmiechnął się wrednie.

   Zayn schował dłonie do kieszeni spodni i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego w ciszy. Liam wyraźnie widział satysfakcję na twarzy przesłuchiwanego i zacisnął zęby, żeby nic nie powiedzieć.

    – O czym ty mówisz? – spytał Zayn, wyciągając dłoń z kieszeni i pocierając swoją twarz.

   Nie wyglądał teraz na wściekłego, tylko na bardziej zdezorientowanego. Liam podszedł bliżej.

    – Ładną miałeś siostrę. – Zayn zacisnął dłoń w pięść, żeby go uderzyć, ale Liam zdołał go powstrzymać. – Wspaniała, szanowana, rodzina Malik... – Zaśmiał się sucho. – Twój tata był bardzo dzielny, sam podstawił mi się pod spluwę, żeby uratować twoją mamusię... Ale nawet tego nie potrafił zrobić. – Zayn z wściekłością uderzył go po raz trzeci, Liam nie zdołał go powstrzymać.

   Liam widział, jak z wargi mężczyzny ścieka kolejna stróżka krwi. Złapał Zayna za dłoń i odsunął go od tego człowieka, ale Zayn był nieugięty.

    – Kim ty, kurwa, jesteś?! – krzyknął, wyrywając się Liamowi. – Czego ode mnie chcesz?! Ktoś cię nasłał?! – Liam nie mógł nic zrobić.

   Mężczyzna zaczął się śmiać, a po kilku sekundach Zayn już nie wytrzymał. Podszedł do jednej z szuflad i wyciągnął pistolet, odbezpieczył go i szybko w niego wcelował. Liam wpatrywał się w to wszystko, na początku nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Zayn wyglądał na pewnego swoich czynów, a facet wciąż niekontrolowanie się śmiał, nie uważając tego za niestosowne. Liam podszedł do Zayna i złapał go za ramię.

    – Zayn, nie – powiedział, wpatrując się w jego oczy.

   Zayn zerknął na niego, mając zaciśnięte zęby i pewny wyraz twarzy.

    – Zasłużył na śmierć. – Mocniej ścisnął pistolet, gotów nacisnąć spust. – Zabił ich wszystkich, on...

    – Obiecałeś mi – szepnął Liam. – Nie jesteś taki. Nie jesteś _tym złym_  – dodał, chwytając jego rękę i powoli ściągając ją na dół.

   Zayn odwrócił głowę na sekundę i zagryzł podczas tego czasu wargę. Liam widział, że targały nim mieszane uczucia, ale miał nadzieję, że Zayn wybierze _dobrze_. Nie chciał, by znów miał krew na rękach, nie chciał patrzeć, jak jego ukochany zabija kogokolwiek. Zayn opuścił pistolet i pokiwał delikatnie głową, a w tym samym czasie rozszedł się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

   Liam i Zayn w tym samym momencie spojrzeli na osobę, która przyszła. Okazał się nią Louis, który wpatrywał się w skutego mężczyznę ze zmrużonymi oczami i zaciśniętymi w pięść dłońmi. Zayn odstawił pistolet na swoje miejsce, a Liam obserwował Louisa, który bardzo wolno okrążał krzesło, przypatrując się uważnie przesłuchiwanemu. Louis zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Zayna, a ten po prostu kiwnął głową, żeby do niego podszedł.

    – Zostawisz nas samych? – spytał Zayn, a Liam nieśmiało zgodził się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie pobitemu mężczyźnie.

   Liam stanął przed wejściem, dostrzegając Gigi, która opierała się o ścianę. Nie zwracał na nią szczególnej uwagi i poszedł jeszcze kilka kroków dalej, zastanawiając się nad całą tą sytuacją. Zayn miał prześladowcę od najmłodszych lat, a po zabiciu jego rodziny, chciał zabić także i Liama – dla Liama powód był oczywisty. To było proste, że chciał zniszczyć Zayna, poprzez wybicie dla niego osób najważniejszych, ale... Liam nie wiedział _dlaczego_. Dlaczego ktoś miał w sobie tyle nienawiści do jednej osoby, dlaczego akurat wybrał sobie Zayna.

   Zayn wyszedł z pomieszczenia i od razu podszedł do Liama, próbując nie wyglądać na zdenerwowanego. Ruszył pierwszy, a za nim od razu poszedł Liam, który nadmiernie wszystko analizował i nie dał odpocząć własnym myślom.

    – Może i jestem zabójcą – nagle Liam usłyszał jego krzyk – ale przynajmniej nie jestem szpiegiem! – Liama oczy od razu się rozszerzyły.

   On _wiedział._

 _–_ Zayn... – szepnął Liam.

    – Ignoruj. Zawsze tak robią – odparł Zayn, równając się z Liamem i łapiąc go za dłoń.

   Liam szedł obok niego, czując się potwornie. Jak zdrajca, ktoś, kogo nie powinno tu być. Zayn był teraz z nim tylko dlatego, że nie wiedział o Liamie wszystko i Liam poczuł się jak _kłamca._  Był nim od początku, jego zamiary były czyste, jednak teraz splamione takim okropnym czynem jak kłamanie. Liam nienawidził kłamców, a teraz stał się jednym z nich, na dodatek, nie mógł przestać nim być. Miał pracę do wykonania, ważną pracę, na której mu zależało, ponieważ to zawsze praca pomagała mu oderwać się od _rzeczywistości_...

   A może on teraz chciał przy tej _rzeczywistości_ zostać?

   Liam wszedł z Zaynem na górę, skierowali się do biura Zayna. Liam nie wyrywał się do pracy, był teraz za bardzo zdezorientowany i wytrącony z równowagi, by pracować. Usiadł na kanapie i schował twarz w dłonie, czując, jak sumienie daje o sobie znać. Liam mógł przysiąc, że bolało go serce, przez to, że to wszystko zaszło tak daleko, a on był rozdarty i po raz pierwszy... musiał wybierać pomiędzy pracą a miłością. Liam nigdy nie musiał podejmować takiego wyboru, to była walka pomiędzy rozumem – którego zawsze się słuchał – a sercem – którego nie doświadczył w swoim życiu za dużo. Liam przetarł oczy i postanowił spojrzeć na Zayna, mając nadzieję, że chociaż jego osoba jakoś poprawi mu humor.

   Zayn przyszykował filiżanki, teraz opierał się o szafkę, mając przy tym spuszczoną głowę. Liam momentalnie zobaczył swój błąd, jak bardzo egoistyczny był. Podszedł do Zayna i bardzo delikatnie dotknął jego ramienia, potem je potarł, a na sam koniec przytulił Zayna i przybliżył swoje usta do jego ucha.

    – Cieszę się, że go nie zabiłeś – wyszeptał.

   Zayn odwrócił się w jego kierunku i pocałował Liama w czoło, wpatrując się w każdy fragment skóry na jego twarzy. Liam obserwował jego poczynania i to, jak powoli wokół jego oczu tworzyły się malutkie zmarszczki, spowodowane uśmiechem.

    – Dla ciebie wszystko, Ziemniaczku. Obiecałem. – Liam pokiwał nieśmiało głową i potarł policzek Zayna, czując, jak po jego ciele rozprzestrzenia się uczucie ciepła.

    – Jestem z ciebie dumny, Zayn. – Liam potarł jego kilkudniowy zarost, a Zayn uśmiechnął się szerzej.

   Zayn musnął delikatnie wargi Liama i przytulił się do niego mocno, na co Liam zareagował malutkim uniesieniem kącików ust. Liam pocałował Zayna w skroń i otulił go ramionami jeszcze mocniej, czując, jak Zayn zaciskał dłonie w pięści. Liam rozumiał, ta sytuacja była skomplikowana dla Zayna, Zayn miał pełne prawo do zabicia tego mordercy, ale tego nie zrobił, ponieważ _obiecał_  Liamowi. Liam doceniał to, doceniał jego starania i chęć bycia lepszym człowiekiem, był z niego naprawdę dumny, że sobie poradzi.

    – Tak bardzo się cieszę, że cię mam, Ziemniaczku – szepnął Zayn wprost do jego ucha i odsunął się od niego delikatnie, żeby spojrzeć w jego oczy.

   Liam przejechał palcem po jego dolnej wardze i uśmiechnął się w stronę Zayna, jako zapewnienie, że wszystko będzie _dobrze._  Liam pocałował Zayna bardzo subtelnie, delikatnie, jakby bał się, że go skrzywdzi. Zayn odpowiedział na pocałunek od razu, jego ręka skończyła na karku Liama, kiedy go do siebie przybliżył. Liam pocałował go ostatni raz, bardzo powoli, napawając się tym uczuciem i odsunął się a kilka minimetrów.

    – A ja się cieszę, że mam ciebie, Zayn – szepnął w jego usta.

   Przejechał dłonią po włosach Zayna i bawił się pojedynczym kosmykiem, a Zayn dotykał jego podbródka i uśmiechał się przy tym, zahipnotyzowany. Obudził ich dopiero dźwięk przygotowanej wody, a wtedy Zayn zalał ją do filiżanek i usiadł naprzeciwko Liama tak jak wcześniej. Liam mógł znów się w niego wpatrywać i przestać myśleć o rzeczach mało istotnych i skupić się na najważniejszym.

   Na Zaynie.

 


	30. XXIX

   Jeżeli ktoś myślał, że Liam zaprzestał pisania raportów, to się grubo mylił.

   Oczywiście, nie zawierał w nich wszystkich informacji – a przede wszystkim tej najważniejszej – ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na olanie tego. Liam siedział w pracy i pisał kolejny raport, zwilżając co chwila wargi i zastanawiając się nad kolejnymi słowami. Starał się opisywać wszystko dokładnie i drobiazgowo, nieważne, że wszystko można byłoby zawrzeć w kilku krótkich zdaniach. Liam zmarszczył brwi i zmrużył oczy, by wyjrzeć przez okno i natchnąć się do dalszej pracy, kiedy przeszkodziło mu donośne pukanie do drzwi. Liam wstał i poprosił do siebie nową osobę, którą okazała się Gigi.

    – Zayn cię wzywa – powiedziała poważnie i spokojnie, jej twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

   Liam spiął się odrobinę i pokiwał wolno głową. Mówiąc szczerze, obawiał się, że Zayn dowiedział się wszystkiego o pracy Liama i teraz wzywał go do siebie tylko po to, żeby go osobiście złapać. Liam pomyślał tak przez ton Gigi, sposób, w jaki wypowiedziała zaledwie trzy słowa, przyprawiał go o dreszcze. Liam minął ją w drzwiach i od razu skierował się do biura Zayna, które było niedaleko. Przełknął ślinę i sprawdził na swoim telefonie godzinie – natychmiastowo się uspokoił. To była tylko pora na herbatę.

   Wszedł do biura Zayna z wielkim uśmiechem i zaśmiał się, widząc Zayna zaparzającego herbatę. Liam zamknął za sobą drzwi i bez wahania podszedł do Zayna i pocałował go namiętnie, przerywając tym samym czynność, którą wykonywał Zayn. Zayn uśmiechnął się przez pocałunek i przysunął się bliżej Liama, łapiąc go dodatkowo za kark i przyciągając do siebie. Liam polizał wolno jego dolną wargę i otworzył oczy.

    – Wystraszyłeś mnie – powiedział, a Zayn się zaśmiał.

    – Czyżby mój dobry chłopak zrobił coś złego? – zażartował i wpił się w usta Liama ponownie.

   Liama dłonie zsunęły się na boki Zayna i ścisnęły jego ciało delikatnie. Zayn był ubrany dzisiaj w zwykłą, białą koszulę, a do tego czarne spodnie. Liam musiał przyznać, że lubił Zayna w „biurowym" wydaniu. Pocałował Zayna w policzek i zaśmiał się jeszcze raz, poprawiając kołnierzyk koszuli, który przez przypadek naruszył. Zayn za to zaczął głaskać Liama po policzkach, doprowadzając go do małego uśmiechu.

    – Musiałeś wysyłać akurat Gigi? Wyglądała, jakby przekazywała mi, że idę na ścięcie. – Zayn zaśmiał się głośniej niż wcześniej i, mimo że Liamowi nie było do śmiechu, z jego gardła także wydobył się cichy chichot.

    – Akurat była pod ręką. – Zayn wzruszył ramionami. – Spokojnie, następnym razem sam po ciebie przyjdę. – Zayn złapał w dłonie twarz Liama i przybliżył ją do siebie tak, że stykali się nosami.

    – Taka opcja zdecydowanie bardziej mi odpowiada. – Liam kciukiem zahaczył o wargę Zayna.

   Liam pochylił się i pocałował ostatni raz Zayna delikatnie. Nie chciał robić nieprzyzwoitych rzeczy w biurze, poza tym nie chciał, by ktoś ich jeszcze nakrył. Zayn skończył szykować herbatę i razem usiedli tam, gdzie zawsze. Zaczęli sobie opowiadać o błahych i nieistotnych rzeczach, śmiać się przy tym i dobrze spędzać czas. Liam uważnie obserwował Zayna, jego skórę, jego włosy i jego usta, przyłapywał siebie na tym dość często, lecz nie uważał tego za złe. Widział, jak wzrok Zayna często zjeżdżał na jego szyję oraz kości policzkowe i cieszył się, że interesował Zayna także od strony fizycznej.

   Zayn i Liam zaśmiali się głośno, a zaraz po tym do pokoju wpadła Gigi. Zayn przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy i wstał z sofy, wpatrując się w nią ze zdezorientowaniem.

    – Gigi, myślę, że to nie najlepsza pora... – powiedział Zayn, a Liam przełknął gulę formującą się w jego gardle.

   Gigi trzymała _jego_ laptopa w dłoniach.

    – Ja jednak myślę, że moja sprawa jest ważniejsza niż spędzanie czasu z... nim. – Wskazała na Liama podbródkiem z wyraźną pogardą w głosie. Zayn zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na Liama, ale ten nic nie powiedział, można by rzec, że nawet nie zareagował na zachowanie Gigi. – Chciałabym ci coś przeczytać, pozwolisz? – Zayn zacisnął usta w wąską linię.

    – To jest własność Liama, nie powinna-

    – „Drugi sierpnia, następny dzień w firmie. Nadal nie zdobyłem potrzebnych informacji, jednak jestem temu coraz bliższy. Zyskałem już zaufanie większości osób". Mam czytać dalej? – spytała Gigi, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. – „Myślę, że niedługo zakończę moją misję". – Liam wiedział, że właśnie skończyła czytać dzisiejszy raport. Pamiętał, jak zapisywał to zdanie z wielkim zawahaniem. – Liam, może zechciałbyś nam to wyjaśnić? – Gigi spojrzała na niego z pogardą i nienawiścią, Zayn natomiast z wielką uwagą.

   Liam przez pięć sekund nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Czy w ogóle powinien mówić. Zastanawiał się, jaką obrać taktykę, jak mógłby się obronić i uznał, że był tylko jeden sposób na potencjalne uchronienie siebie i swojej tożsamości.

    – Zayn, ona sama mogła to wszystko napisać – powiedział najspokojniej jak potrafił. – Zostawiłem włączonego laptopa, więc z łatwością mogła to zrobić – dodał, a Gigi prychnęła pod nosem.

   Zayn zerknął na Gigi ze zmieszaniem, a ta uniosła jedną brew do góry.

    – Masz rację, jeden taki tekst napisałabym z łatwością. – Laptopa, którego wcześniej położyła na biurku, obróciła w stronę Zayna. – Ale kilkadziesiąt takich teksów już nie. – Gigi pochyliła się i przesunęła kursorem w górę, by zobaczyć wcześniejsze raporty. – „Pierwszy sierpnia, nowy tydzień. Dostałem kolejne zadania, tym razem poważniejsze". Jest tego jeszcze więcej, właściwie każdy dzień opisany. – Gigi zaczęła czytać każdy z początków raportów po kolei, a Liam coraz bardziej kurczył się pod wzrokiem Zayna.

   Liam czuł, że nie da rady wygrać, ale nie zamierzał się poddawać.

    – Mogłaś wszystko napisać na swoim laptopie, zgrać to na pendrive'a i teraz we wszystko mnie wrabiasz. – Gigi założyła ręce na piersi i wpatrywała się w Liama wyzywająco. – Nie wiem, jaki masz w tym cel, ale-

    – Zamknij się wreszcie. Jesteś cholernym _tajnym agentem_. – Gigi spojrzała się na Zayna. – Wezwać ochronę? – spytała.

   Liam błagał w myślach, by Zayn jej odmówił. By dał sobie wszystko wyjaśnić i nie osądzał go tylko na podstawie raportów. Liam wiedział, jak to wszystko musiało wyglądać z boku. Nie chciał pozwolić Zaynowi myśleć, że jego uczucia co do Zayna były fałszywe bądź wymuszone.

   Zayn kiwnął głową i popatrzył się na Liama z pustką w oczach.

    – Zayn, ja to mogę wyjaśnić. – Liam podszedł do Zayna i pochylił się delikatnie. – Obiecuję, jeśli dasz mi chwilę, ja wszystko wytłumaczę, ja zrobię wszystko... – Gigi bardzo szybko wróciła z ochroniarzami, którzy od razu złapali Liama za ramiona i zaczęli odciągać go od jego chłopaka. Liam wyrywał się, ale nie chciał robić im krzywdy w żaden sposób. – Zayn, ja to wyjaśnię! Zayn, proszę! _Kochanie_ , proszę! – zaczął krzyczeć, kiedy ochroniarze ciągnęli go przez korytarz na schody.

    – Liam? – Liam usłyszał głos Harry'ego ze swojej lewej. – Liam! Co się dzieje? – Liam zacisnął wargi i spuścił głowę.

    – Wszystko będzie dobrze! – Obiecał. – Zayn! – krzyknął po raz kolejny, kiedy był już na schodach.

   Liam westchnął głośno i spróbował wyrwać się po raz kolejny, ale nie udało mu się to. Liam był piętro niżej, już myślał, że pójdzie do sali przesłuchań, ale mężczyźni skręcili w prawo. Liam dostrzegł wielkie, masywne drzwi, które były zamknięte za pomocą dużej, metalowej zasuwy. Ochroniarz sprawnie ją otworzył i poszedł przodem, a Liam ruszył za nim pod przymusem. Schodzili po schodach, Liam nie widział, co dokładnie było przed nim, ponieważ ochroniarz zasłaniał mu widok. Jakiś czas później mężczyzna otworzył kolejne drzwi, które później okazały się szklane i Liamowi ukazało się jasne pomieszczenia z komputerami i innymi, mniej ważnymi rzeczami. Liam rozejrzał się dookoła, a pierwszy ochroniarz otworzył kolejne drzwi, znowu szklane.

    – Bierzemy go na sam koniec. – Liam wiedział, że ochroniarze mówili o nim.

   Drugi ochroniarz, który trzymał go cały czas, teraz prowadził go przez kolejny korytarz, który z jednej strony otoczony był celami. Liam przełknął ślinę, kiedy skręcili w prawo i dalej ukazały mu się trzy cele, ułożone obok siebie, na samym końcu korytarza. Liam został zamknięty w tej po jego prawej, a wcześniej musiał oddać wszystkie rzeczy, które posiadał. Widział, jak mężczyzna się oddalał, nawet nie kłopocząc się z zamknięciem jego celi na klucz – Liam domyślił się więc, że cele były zamykane magnetycznie, poprzez jakieś specjalne kody, na których Liam się nie znał.

   Liam usiadł na twardym łóżku (jeżeli można było to nazwać w ogóle łóżkiem) i schował twarz w dłonie. Chwilę później jednak wstał i zaczął chodzić w kółko, łapiąc się za głowę. Liam nie wiedział, co się z nim stanie, a różne wizje przychodziły mu na myśl.

   Zastanawiał się, czy Zayn go zabije. Dowiedział się, że właśnie to robili z podejrzanymi, ale, mimo wszystko, nie znalazł się w sali przesłuchiwań, tylko w więzieniu. Liam nie wiedział, co to oznaczało, może miał siedzieć tutaj tylko chwilę, żeby Zayn przygotował broń i swoich ludzi. Liam znowu usiadł na meblu i potarł swoje oczy. Poczuł się jak potwór. Wiedział, że najprawdopodobniej Zayn nienawidził go za to wszystko i, że po prostu schrzanił po całości. Wiedział, że zawalił, ponieważ zostawił włączonego laptopa. Wiedział także, jak bardzo zawiódł Zayna, a może także i Harry'ego.

   Liam to wszystko wiedział.

   Zaczął wspominać wszystkie sytuacje, w których poczuł się szczęśliwy, by choć na chwilę zapomnieć o teraźniejszości; jednak wszystko poszło na marne. Gdy tylko wyobraził sobie siebie z Zaynem na randce, w jego głowie od razu pojawiał się głosik, mówiący: _„Już nigdy ponownie tego nie zaznasz"._ Liam przyznawał mu racje i czuł się jeszcze gorzej, jeszcze bardziej chciał zniknąć tego świata albo po prostu wydostać się z celi i zniknąć – wszystko, żeby Zaynowi było dobrze.

_***Kilka godzin później***_

   Liam leżał w niewygodnej pozycji i, mimo że miał zamknięte oczy, nie chciał spać. Może inaczej, nie potrafił. Bolała go głowa oraz serce, gardło było ściśnięte od wstrzymywania łez, dłonie bolały od zaciskania ich, podobnie z zębami. Liam już po kilku godzinach w samotności miał dość, chciał się stąd wydostać i zapomnieć o wszystkim... nawet nie myślał o naprawianiu czegokolwiek. Na razie nie widział szans, żeby cokolwiek _dało się_ naprawić.

   Usłyszał zamykanie drzwi i od razu wstał do pozycji siedzącej. Wpatrywał się w zakręt, dopóki zza niego nie wyłonił się Zayn. Liam rozszerzył swoje oczy i wstał, złapał od razu za kraty i wpatrywał się w sylwetkę, która się do niego zbliżała. Liam miał ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, chciał zacząć mówić i przepraszać, i wyjaśniać wszystko, ale jego gardło odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Zayn stanął w odległości kilku centymetrów od krat i spojrzał po chwili na Liama z bólem w oczach. Liama jeszcze mocniej zabolało serce, gdy zobaczył, do jakiego stanu doprowadził Zayna. Chciał mu jakoś pomóc, ale nie odważył się wyciągnąć ręki poza kraty. Przeczuwał, że Zayn nie chciał teraz jego dotyku.

    – Zayn... – powiedział łamiącym się głosem.

   Liam chciałby powiedzieć więcej, ale on po prostu nie dał rady. Ścisnął kraty w dłoni i zacisnął zęby, zwieszając także głowę. Oczy piekły go niemiłosiernie, ale Liam nie chciał płakać.

    – Liam – odpowiedział oschłym tonem Zayn. Liam zacisnął oczy jeszcze mocniej, słysząc swoje prawdziwe imię, a nie ksywkę. – Nie spodziewałem się, że ktoś może wedrzeć się do naszej firmy i utrzymać się tu kilka miesięcy. Zaskoczyłeś mnie. – Liam zagryzł wargę i spojrzał na niego, ale znowu zwiesił głowę, kiedy zobaczył, jak bardzo zdenerwowany był Zayn.

    – Ja mogę ci wszystko wyja-

    – Nie, Liam, nie. Twoje raporty zrobiły to za ciebie. – Liam mocniej złapał za kraty, wciąż zaciskając zęby. – Co dziwne, nie wspomniałeś w nich, że wreszcie dowiedziałeś się, kto jest szefem. Bo przecież to było twoją misją, prawda? – spytał retorycznie. – Co, złapały cię wyrzuty sumienia? Nie chciałeś mnie wydać, bo było ci mnie szkoda? Że tak perfidnie rozkochałeś mnie w sobie, chociaż byłeś na misji? Chciałeś się zabawić?

    – Nie, Zayn. To nie tak, ja naprawdę się w tobie zakochałem. – Liam spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

   Liam był pewny swoich słów. Uświadomił siebie o swoich uczuciach o wiele wcześniej, teraz mógł je głosić bez wahania.

    – Jesteś kłamcą. – Warknął. – Zależało ci tylko na pracy. Wiesz, jaka jest różnica między nami? – zapytał, a Liam zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. – Okłamałem cię w sprawie pracy, byś mógł mnie prawdziwie pokochać. Ty okłamałeś mnie w sprawie kochania, byś mógł prawdziwie pracować.

   Liam przetarł swoje oczy i przeanalizował dokładnie jego wypowiedź. Była ona prawdziwa tylko w połowie, Liam nie dałby sobie wmówić, że nie poczuł niczego do Zayna przez ten cały czas. Troszczył się o niego, podziwiał go skrycie, dotykał, pieścił, całował, rozmawiał z nim na przeróżne tematy, spędzał z nim czas i cieszył się, że go miał.

    – Nieprawda, Zayn, to wszystko jest nieprawdą. – Zayn prychnął.

    – Wmawiaj to sobie – powiedział, odwracając się na pięcie. – Cieszę się, że wreszcie miałem okazję cię poznać – rzucił na odchodne, łamiąc serce Liama jeszcze bardziej.

   Liam nie miał siły patrzeć na oddalającego się Zayna. Liam miał siłę tylko na to, żeby się położyć na łóżku i schować twarz w dłonie. Zayn nie znał jego prawdziwych uczuć, nie wiedział, co Liam czuł, a świadomość, że _nie wierzył_ w miłość Liama, doprowadziła Liama do płaczu. Inaczej trzymałby swoje uczucia na wodzy, ale nie dał rady.

   Bał się, że stracił go na zawsze. Liam wiedział, że początkowo Zayna nienawidził, ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Liam wybaczyłby mu wszystko, nawet sprawę związaną z jego najlepszym przyjacielem, Alexem, który nie żył już kilka lat. Liam dałby radę wybaczyć Zaynowi coś, co w jakiś sposób zniszczyło jego życie.

   Tylko że to nie Liam miał w tej sprawie wybaczać.

   Liam pozwolił sobie na kolejną chwilę słabości i zaczął cichutko szeptać do samego siebie, choć w jego umyśle robił to do Alexa. Prosił go o pomoc i poradę, błagał o jakieś wyjście z tej sytuacji. Liam poczuł nagłą chęć rozmowy z nim i otarł łzę z policzka, gdy uświadomił sobie, że kolejna rozmowa nigdy nie nastąpi. Poczuł się winny, że dał się ponieść emocją i zakochał się w kimś, kogo powinien obdarowywać wyłącznie negatywnymi uczuciami. Liam czuł ból w klatce piersiowej, rozprzestrzeniał się po całym ciele, jednak przy sercu był najgorszy.

   Nie wiedział, ile tak leżał, głupio patrząc się w ścianę bądź przestrzeń. Nie wiedział nawet, która była godzina. Zmęczenie dawało się we znaki, Liam wciąż nie chciał spać, ale nie chciał także zamartwiać się całą noc. Zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej winy i pragnął coś z tym zrobić, naprawić swoje winy, ale na tę chwilę nie wiedział nawet, jak wydostać się z tej klatki.

   Liam usnął, podczas gdy kolejna łza spłynęła po jego policzku na myśl o wszystkim dobrym, co go spotkało.

 


	31. XXX

   Liam starał się zasnąć, miał przymknięte oczy i jego oddech był już prawie zrównany. Przez cały dzień w celi zdążył wszystko przemyśleć i mniej więcej pogodzić się ze swoim losem. Liam przyjął do świadomości to, że nie będzie miał przez następne dni kontaktu z Zaynem i nic mu nie wytłumaczy. Właściwie, on nawet nie miał, czego tłumaczyć. Oczywiście, mógł udowadniać swoją miłość, używając kilkudziesięciu przymiotników, ale Zayn... po prostu mu nie wierzył. Liam wiedział, że _musiał_ coś zrobić, ale miał związane ręce. A dokładniej był zamknięty pomiędzy kratami.

   W tym momencie Liam usłyszał cichutki trzask i drzwi od jego celi się otworzyły.

   Powoli wstał i otworzył drzwi, rozglądając się uważnie. Na początku nikogo nie widział, dopiero po kilku sekundach dostrzegł jakąś szczupłą sylwetkę, zbliżającą się do niego. Liam zmrużył oczy i wytężył wzrok, próbując domyślić się, kto mógłby mu pomóc. Liam przetarł swoją twarz i uśmiechnął się leciutko, kiedy dostrzegł Harry'ego. Nie spodziewał się go w takim miejscu i już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Harry uciszył go, przykładając swój palec do ust. Liam pokiwał głową i ruszył za Harrym, starając się być jak najciszej. Liam dostrzegł w rogu zakrętu mężczyznę, który pochrapywał sobie cichutko i zagryzł wargę. Teraz zrozumiał, dlaczego miał zachowywać się cicho.

   Harry podszedł do drzwi i powoli te otworzył, dając Liamowi znak dłonią, by się nie ruszał. Liam widział, jak twarz Harry'ego diametralnie się zmienia, a jego oczy się wyłupiają. Liam wiedział, że to oznaczało kłopoty i, chociaż chciał pomóc Harry'emu, on zatrzymał go dłonią. Harry wszedł do pomieszczenia i Liam odczekał chwilę, by dowiedzieć się, co takiego sprawiło, że Harry tak zareagował.

    – Harry? – Liam zdołał usłyszeć głos Louisa, zanim wychylił swoją głowę, żeby zobaczyć, co tam się działo.

   Liam postanowił zaczekać jeszcze parę sekund i dopiero wtedy się wychylił. Zobaczył, jak Harry odsunął Louisa tak, by ten był tyłem do drzwi, które prowadziły do wyjścia. Harry dosadnie zwracał jego uwagę poprzez... całowanie go. Liama oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy widział, jak błogi wyraz twarzy miał Harry. Szybko się otrząsnął i ruszył do drzwi i otworzył je najciszej jak umiał. Zostawił je otwarte dla Harry'ego i od razu stanął na pierwszy schodek i wpatrywał się w tył Louisa, bo tylko na to miał widok. Wciąż niedowierzał, co się właśnie działo w pomieszczeniu obok. Harry _całował_ Louisa zdecydowanie _za długo_ , a kiedy już się od niego odsunął, Liam wszedł na jeszcze dwa schodki. Harry szybko go wyminął i przeszedł przez drzwi, wpatrując się w Louisa.

    – Przepraszam – powiedział, zanim zamknął Louisa w pomieszczeniu, poprzez zasunięcie metalowej zasuwy. – Idziemy schodami ewakuacyjnymi – dodał, od razu ruszając na górę.

   Liam nie znał Harry'ego od tej strony, naprawdę. Liam nawet nie sądził, że Harry _miał_  taką stronę. Poszedł za nim bez zawahania, ufał mu bezgranicznie. Harry skierował się w lewą stronę, z dala od korytarza, przez który Liam został wczoraj przeprowadzony. Chodził wolno, dotykając ściany, nie odwracał się, udając, że nie był zestresowany. Liam jednak mógł wyczytać z ruchów jego ciała zupełnie coś innego. Zaciskał nerwowo dłonie i co chwila rozprostowywał palce, jego kroki były nierówne i czasami za głośne, Liam mógłby założyć się także, że Harry zagryzał swoją wargę co chwila.

   Harry dotarł na schody i odetchnął głęboko, tak samo zrobił Liam. Poczuł się o wiele bezpieczniej, ale wiedział, że mogło to być tylko chwilowe złudzenie i ktoś może ich nakryć, więc ruszył na górę. Harry szedł obok niego, w dłoni trzymając telefon i szybko pisząc do kogoś. Liam zmarszczył brwi, ale postanowił jeszcze nie pytać. Jeszcze potrafił wytrzymać chwilę, będąc cicho i uporządkowując sobie wszystko w głowie.

   Miał do Harry'ego sporo pytań, o które zamierzał zapytać, gdy będą mieli chwilę spokoju, ale ta ucieczka dała mu naprawdę wiele do popisu. Teraz Liam mógł myśleć przyszłościowo i pomyśleć, co tak naprawdę chciał zrobić i dążyć do tego, podczas gdy w celi po prostu siedziałby i rozpaczał. Liam odetchnął głęboko świeżym powietrzem, gdy wydostali się z Harrym na dach i zamknął oczy. Nie był na dworze od zaledwie jednego dnia z kawałkiem, ale to wystarczyło, by cieszył się z dotyku wiatru i nawet światło ze zwykłych lamp mu nie przeszkadzało. Liam przetarł swoją twarz jeszcze raz i złapał się za boki, a Harry podczas tego usiadł na jednym z elementów dachu. Liam zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem, łapał się co chwila za głowę i zastanawiał się, jak Harry to wszystko zaplanował. Nie mógł już wytrzymać i podszedł do Harry'ego, zwracając tym na siebie jego uwagę.

    – Harry... – zaczął wolno i odchrząknął, ponieważ nie odzywał się do nikogo cały dzień. – Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie mnie przetrzymywali? – spytał, trzymając nerwy na wodzy.

   Harry wzruszył ramionami i splótł swoje palce w bezbronnym geście.

    – Ja się popytałem Louisa i on powiedział, że cię zabrali – wyznał i zagryzł wargę. – To nie było takie trudne – dodał, a Liam przetarł swoje oczy.

    – Ty wiesz, za co mnie zamknęli? – spytał Liam.

   Ogarnęła go niepewność i strach, że Harry mógł się nim brzydzić, brzydzić się jego czynami i zdradą.

    – Tak, wiem, Liam – odpowiedział Harry i zaczął bawić się swoimi palcami. – Ale to nic. Nadal jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, prawda? – Liam uśmiechnął się leciutko i pokiwał głową.

   Przez ten cały czas rozmyślał o Zaynie i o miłości, że zapomniał o prawdziwej _przyjaźni._  O prawdziwej więzi, jaka łączyła go z Harrym, więź tak silna i emocjonalna, że niemal idealna. Liam po raz pierwszy od kilkunastu godzin poczuł ciepło w klatce piersiowej, a to dlatego, że jego _przyjaciel_  go uratował i zaakceptował, że nie był zły. Liam miał ochotę rzucić się na Harry'ego i zamknąć go w szczelnym uścisku, ale postanowił tego nie zrobić, ponieważ okoliczności im nie sprzyjały. Liam pozwolił sobie tylko na większy uśmiech i wymienienie ciepłych spojrzeń z Harrym.

   Minęła chwila ciszy, podczas której Liam zdołał wymyślić kilka pytań.

    – Jak udało ci się mnie uwolnić? – Harry poprawił loki, które wchodziły mu w oczy i zagryzł wargę.

   Liam wpatrywał się w niego z uwagą. Był ciekaw tej odpowiedzi, Harry wykazał się ogromną odwagą, w ogóle próbując wydostać Liama z więzienia, a Liam chciał wiedzieć, jak udało mu się tego dokonać. Liam wiedział, że Harry był mądry – to było widać na pierwszy rzut oka – ale nie sądził, że zdoła zrobić  _takie rzeczy._

 _–_ Louis... ja ci kiedyś wspominałem, on mnie czegoś nauczył. No, i to właśnie było to. – Harry pokazał palcem w dół, jakby chciał zainicjować to, co się wydarzyło. – Włamałem się do głównego systemu, on mnie wszystkiego nauczył i ja zapamiętałem hasła... mam także program hackerski na pendrivie. – Na dowód wyciągnął ów pendrive i pokazał go Liamowi. – Ogólnie, trochę się namęczyłem, ale na dłuższą metę nie poszło aż tak źle. – Harry wzruszył ramionami.

   Liam rozszerzył swoje oczy, gdy usłyszał ostatnie zdanie. Wiedział, jak trudne było włamanie się do systemu, a cała wypowiedz Harry'ego składała się na to, że uporał się z tym i _nie poszło aż tak źle._ Liam odetchnął głęboko i zaczął znowu chodzić w kółko, zagryzając wargę co jakiś czas. Chodził tak przez jakieś dwie minuty, dopóki nie postanowił poruszyć kolejnego tematu.

    – Harry... dlaczego tak długo całowałeś Louisa? – spytał, przypatrując się jego reakcji.

   Harry spuścił głowę i Liam ledwo mógł dostrzec rumieńce, wkradające się na policzki Harry'ego. Oświetlenie nie był najwyższej klasy, ale mimo to Liam dostrzegł, jak rumieniec był naprawdę sporych rozmiarów.

    – Przecież musiałem odwrócić jego uwagę – bronił się Harry, a Liam pokiwał wolno głową.

    – Tak, racja, ale Harry... musiałem na ciebie czekać przy drzwiach jakąś minutę, zanim się od niego odsunąłeś. – Policzki Harry'ego przybrały czerwieńszy odcień.

    – J-ja... – wyjąkał, a Liam przybliżył się do niego.

    – Podobało ci się to? – spytał Liam i zmarszczył brwi.

   Liczył na szczerą odpowiedź Harry'ego, martwił się o niego i jego znajomość z Louisem. Nie pochwalał zachowania Louisa i nie był pewny, czy byłby on dobrym chłopakiem dla Harry'ego. Jak dla Liama, Louis był zbyt zaborczy i uparty, jego zdaniem zupełnie nie pasował do Harry'ego.

   Harry pokiwał wolniutko głową, wciąż próbując schować zarumienione policzki w swoich dłoniach.

    – On bardzo dobrze całował i... ja, Liam... ja po raz pierwszy kogoś pocałowałem. – Liam dotknął delikatnie kolana Harry'ego i pomasował je.

    – Skoro ci się to podobało, to się nie przejmuj. – Spróbował go jakoś pocieszyć.

    – Liam, on mnie zabije, jeśli jutro przyjdę do pracy. – Westchnął. – Jeszcze zamknąłem go w tamtym pomieszczeniu, on mnie zabije, naprawdę... – zaczął mamrotać, a Liam złapał go za ramię.

   Z małym zawahaniem przytulił go, szepcząc pocieszające słówka. Liam wiedział, że nie był najlepszym pocieszycielem, ale był przyjacielem Harry'ego i jego obowiązkiem było mu jakoś pomóc – nieważne, w jaki sposób. Harry wtulił się w niego od razu, chowając głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Liam pochylał się nad Harrym, aż Harry w końcu wstał i uścisnął go z całej siły, najwyraźniej stęskniony. Nos Liama wylądował we włosach Harry'ego i, chociaż przeszło Liamowi przez myśl, że jego włosy mają się nijak do tych Zayna, uśmiechnął się przez ich znajomy zapach. Delikatnie kołysał Harrym, uspokajając go tym i samą swoją obecnością.

   Stał tak z Harrym zaledwie minutę, a potem puścił go i chwilę wpatrywał się w jego zielone tęczówki. Harry uśmiechał się delikatnie, zagryzał swoją dolną wargę, a Liam próbował okiełznać swój uśmiech. Rozejrzał się po dachu i zmarszczył brwi, dopiero teraz coś sobie uświadamiając.

    – Harry... dlaczego czekamy na dachu? – spytał, pocierając jego ramiona i znowu się rozglądając.

   Nie widział nic, co miałoby im pomóc w wydostaniu się z budynku. Domyślał się, że Harry miał jakiś plan, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy, jak Harry zamierzał stąd uciec. Harry sprawdził telefon i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, widząc jakąś nową wiadomość.

    – Przyleci po nas helikopter – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

   Liama oczy rozszerzyły się, a jego dłonie mocniej ścisnęły ramiona Harry'ego. 

    – Co? – spytał głupio, mrugając oczami kilkukrotnie. – Jaki helikopter? Co? – zmarszczył brwi i puścił nastolatka.

   Harry ponownie sprawdził swój telefon i odpisał coś na szybko. Liam zaczął iść w kierunku przeciwnym do Harry'ego i szybko się wrócił po więcej informacji. Harry odłożył telefon i odetchnął cicho.

    – Mam znajomego, no i on... ma helikopter. Za pięć minut po nas przyleci. – Liam złapał się za głowę, słysząc to wszystko. – Poznałem go na _SzachyOnline_ , Liam, on jest naprawdę w porządku... – dodał.

   Liam spojrzał na niego, jakby dopiero wyszedł z wariatkowa.

    – Poznałeś go przez jakąś grę i myślisz, że on jest w porządku?! – Liam znowu złapał jego ramiona i delikatnie nim potrząsnął. – Harry, on na pewno jest pedofilem! – Złapał się za głowę. – Boże, w co my się wpakowaliśmy...

    – Liam, ja już się z nim spotkałem! – Harry wyrzucił ręce w powietrze. – I on nie jest żadnym pedofilem! Jest miłym staruszkiem! – Liam prychnął cicho pod nosem.

    – Tacy są najgorsi! Starzy i mili, to nie wróży niczego dobrego! – Liam pokazał na Harry'ego, a Harry dzielnie wpatrywał się w jego oczy. Liam przypomniał sobie miłego taksówkarza, który był stary i miły... ale uznał, że wyjątek potwierdza regułę i zwilżył swoje wargi. – My zginiemy w tym helikopterze... – mruknął.

   Widać było, że Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale sobie odpuścił. Liam zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem, próbując wymyślić jakąś alternatywną drogę ucieczki z dachu, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Zastanowił się nad ogłuszeniem tego „miłego staruszka" i przejęciem sterów helikoptera, ale problem polegał na tym, że Liam nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak ów helikopter się prowadzi. Westchnął cicho, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk śmigieł, co oznaczało, że zaraz z Harrym zostaną brutalnie zabici. Liam zerknął na Harry'ego, który ze spokojem obserwował nadlatujący pojazd.

    – Zawsze chciałem się przelecieć helikopterem – szepnął, rozmarzony, na co Liam wywrócił oczami.

    – Zawsze chciałem umrzeć – odparł Liam sarkastycznie, a Harry uderzył go delikatnie w ramię.

   Liam i Harry odsunęli się, dając helikopterowi wylądować. Gdy to już się stało, Harry pierwszy podszedł do pojazdu i otworzył drzwi, śmiejąc się na widok człowieka w pojeździe. Liam wpatrywał się w całą scenkę z dystansem, powoli podchodził do Harry'ego i równie mozolnie usadowił się na tyle. Harry siedział z przodu ze staruszkiem, który przedstawił się Liamowi jako Henry, a Liam pochylał się, żeby głową być pomiędzy nimi. Każdy zapiął pasy bezpieczeństwa i dopiero wtedy Liam odetchnął z ulgą.

    – Cóż, panie Henry... – zaczął Liam, zwracając na siebie uwagę staruszka. – Ile ma pan dokładnie lat? Kiedy pan poznał Harry'ego? Jakie ma pan wobec niego zamiary? – zaczął rzucać pytaniami, mimo że Harry mówił mu, żeby się uspokoił.

   Henry zaśmiał się, zerkając na Harry'ego. Liam uważnie go obserwował, był przygotowany na prawie każdy cios z jego strony. Wystarczył jeden, niewłaściwy ruch.

    – Niedawno skończyłem pięćdziesiąt lat, a poznałem Harry'ego na _SzachyOnline_ oczywiście. Ten mądry, młody chłopiec, wygrał ze mną tyle razy! Był nawet na liście graczy tygodnia. – Harry spuścił wzrok, zawstydzony. – Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać przy grze, a później jeszcze poza nią. Moje zamiary są oczywiste. – Podniósł śmiesznie głos. – Chciałbym zostać jego przyjacielem! – Zaśmiał się cicho, a do niego dołączył Harry.

    – Już jesteś – wyznał cicho Harry, a Liam poczuł się tylko odrobinkę zazdrosny.

   Przez resztę lotu Liam siedział cicho, a Harry i Henry prowadzili zawziętą dyskusję. Liam starał się nie zwracać na nich większej uwagi, był zatracony we własnych myślach, zagryzał co chwila wargę, patrząc na mijane przez nich budynki. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, nad czym dokładniej się zastanawiał, ponieważ było tego po prostu za dużo. Raz skupiał się tylko na Zaynie, później na Harrym, a na końcu nad tym, co z nim będzie, gdy już wylądują. Liam mimo tego, że był wolny, nie mógł zrobić właściwie nic, na czym mu zależało. Nie mógł tak po prostu pojechać do Zayna i go przeprosić, ponieważ nie miał ani samochodu, ani odwagi.

   Liam w ogóle nie był pewny, czy chciał Zayna przepraszać.

   Pogodził się ze swoim losem, z tym, że Zayn go odtrącił i już nic do niego nie czuł; ból w sercu wciąż mu doskwierał, ale Liam nie mógł mieć Zaynowi tego za złe. Liam wolał nie myśleć, jak bardzo serce bolało Zayna, kiedy dowiedział się o wszystkim. Liam _pragnął_ wytłumaczyć mu wszystko, ale bał się odrzucenia, które by prawdopodobnie otrzymał, jeszcze zanim zacząłby mówić.

   Zastanawiał się także, co powinien począć ze swoją pracą. Była mu bliska, spędził kilka lat swojego życia w biurze, choć nie zawarł jakichś głębszych znajomości, oprócz tej z Alexem. Za to praca u Zayna... to była zupełnie inna _bajka._ Tylko zamiast smoków były samochody, zamiast czerwonych, zatrutych jabłek, pistolety, a zamiast wiedźm, Louis. Albo także mordercy, Liam nie potrafił się zdecydować.

   Kiedy w końcu dolecieli na blok Harry'ego, Liam odetchnął głęboko, gdy tylko stanął na własnych nogach. Pożegnał się z Henrym poprzez zwykłe skinienie głową, a Harry przytulił go delikatnie, zanim wysiadł. Harry od razu zaczął prowadzić Liama do swojego mieszkania przez klatkę schodową, a Liam starał się ignorować smród unoszący się dookoła. Harry cicho otworzył drzwi i wszedł pierwszy, a potem przywołał Liama ruchem dłoni.

    – Mój dziadek śpi. Proszę, bądź cicho. – Liam pokiwał głową.

   Liam wykonał kilka kroków i już wpadł na jakąś szafkę. Zdążył złapać przedmiot, który z niej spadł, ale nie przewidział tego, że coś innego może spaść Harry'emu na głowę. Harry krzyknął cicho i złapał się za obolałą część ciała, dopiero po chwili uświadamiając sobie, jaki hałas wywołał. Zasłonił swoje usta dłonią, modląc się cichutko, ale było już za późno.

    – Harry?! Harry! – Liam usłyszał znajomy głos i zmarszczył brwi. – Czemu nie śpisz?! Znowu nie możesz zasnąć? – Liam zmrużył oczy, kiedy dziadek Harry'ego zapalił światło.

   Liam odłożył przedmiot, który okazał się jakąś ozdobą, na półkę i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało w stronę mężczyzny.

    – Dziadku, to jest Liam, ja go zaprosiłem na nocowanie i ja... – Harry zaczął się tłumaczyć, a dziadek wytężył wzrok i zaczął wpatrywać się w Liama.

    – To ty! – Wskazał na niego palcem, a Liam uśmiechnął się szerzej. – To ciebie głodzili w szpitalu! – Liam zaśmiał się delikatnie ze zdezorientowanej miny Harry'ego.

   Liam wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku i z uśmiechem przywitał się z przemiłym taksówkarzem, który pomógł mu w pierwszych dniach w Londynie.

    – We własnej osobie, proszę pana. – Uśmiechnął się i wypuścił jego dłoń.

    – Skąd wy się znacie?! – spytał Harry, zerkając to na dziadka, to na Liama.

   Liam zaśmiał się cichutko i przypomniał sobie miłe rozmowy, które przeprowadził z tym staruszkiem. Zaczął opowiadać, jak go poznał, dziadek czasem coś dodał, ale głównie to Liam opowiadał. Harry z każdym kolejnym słowem uśmiechał się coraz szerzej, a z Liamem było podobnie. Dziadek także się uśmiechał, ale co jakiś czas zdarzyło mu się ziewnąć. Liam poczuł lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, że go obudził, choć nie ukrywał, że miło było go znów zobaczyć i z nim porozmawiać.

    – Zaraz będziemy musieli sprawdzić dla mnie bilety na pociąg. – Liam zobaczył zdezorientowaną minę Harry'ego i uspokoił go. – Muszę pojechać do domu, do Liverpoolu – dodał.

   Liam już zdecydował. Chciał pojechać do swojego prawdziwego domu, uregulować wszystkie sprawy, trochę pomyśleć i wtedy wrócić bądź zostać na stałe w Liverpoolu. Liam zagryzł wargę i potarł jego ramię w pocieszającym geście. Musiał to jeszcze obgadać z Harrym, ale nie sądził, że coś może zmienić jego zdanie. Liam chciał odpocząć, a nic nie mogło pomóc mu, jak samotność i chwila ciszy.

    – Masz pieniądze? – spytał Harry. – Ja ci mogę pożyczyć, Liam, to nie będzie problem. – Od razu zaproponował, a Liam uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie.

    – Jeżeli to nie problem. Wiem, jaką masz sytuację finansową... – Liam powiedział odrobinkę ciszej drugie zdanie, nie chcąc urazić Harry'ego.

    – Od kiedy pracuję u Louisa, nie mam z tym problemów. – Harry wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – On często daje mi jakieś tygodniowe premie za... w sumie, nie wiem za co, ale nie narzekam na brak pieniędzy. – Liam pokiwał głową na znak, że zrozumiał.

   Już miał zamiar iść do pokoju z Harrym, ale powstrzymał go jego dziadek.

    – Nie wydawaj swoich pieniędzy, Harry. – Uśmiechnął się leciutko. – Ja dam Liamowi te pieniądze, ty zatrzymaj swoje dla siebie. – Liam chciał od razu zaoponować, ale dziadek go uciszył. – Ani słowa! Postanowiłem. – Ruszył do pokoju, z którego przyszedł.

   Dom Harry'ego był bardzo malutki, składał się właściwie z trzech pokoi: sypialni Harry'ego, salonu połączonego z kuchnią oraz łazienki. Liam wszedł do pokoju Harry'ego i rozejrzał się po skromnie urządzonym wnętrzu, dostrzegając tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy na biurku. Widział, że Harry próbował utrzymać porządek, ponieważ całe pomieszczenie prezentowało się bardzo dobrze, pomijając tylko koszulkę rzuconą gdzieś w kąt. Harry od razu podszedł do komputera i włączył go, podczas gdy Liam usiadł na kanapie.

    – Zaraz rozłożę dla ciebie kanapę, a dla siebie wezmę śpiwór – oświadczył Harry, a Liam popatrzył na niego zmieszany.

   Zmarszczył brwi i od razu pokręcił głową na „nie", chociaż Harry tego nie widział i siedział do niego tyłem.

    – Nie będziesz spał na podłodze, zwariowałeś. – Harry obrócił się w jego stronę i zagryzł wargę.

    – Liam, nie mam dodatkowego łóżka, to nic takiego. – Liam znowu pokręcił głową.

    – Nie ma mowy. Podłoga jest niewygodna, wiem z własnego doświadczenia. – Harry zaśmiał się z miny Liama. – Możemy spać razem, zawsze tak robiłem ze swoim przyjacielem. – Liam uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie o Alexie.

   Harry już nic nie powiedział, tylko zaczął grzebać w komputerze. Liam rozsiadł się wygodniej i zajrzał przez otwarte drzwi, żeby zobaczyć, co robił dziadek Harry'ego. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się, gdy zobaczył, jak starszy mężczyzna szedł ku niemu z portfelem w dłoni.

    – Masz pociąg o czwartej, więc powinieneś być tak przed ósmą – powiedział Harry, odwracając się przodem do Liama. – A za bilet będzie trzydzieści pięć funtów.

    – Daję ci czterdzieści. Zaszalej. – Dziadek dał Liamowi parę banknotów w dłoń. – A teraz dobranoc. – Wyszedł z pokoju i zamknął drzwi, zanim Liam zdążył powiedzieć, że odliczona suma by mu wystarczyła.

   Liam zerknął na Harry'ego, a ten po prostu wzruszył ramionami, jakby mówiąc „Taki już jest". Liam wstał, żeby Harry mógł pościelić łóżko i zaczął przypatrywać się w mniejsze ozdoby na półce Harry'ego. Nie było ich zbyt dużo, ale mała figurka mopsa sprawiła, że Liam uśmiechnął się szeroko. Harry naprawdę kochał mopsy.

   Odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak Harry znowu siadał przy komputerze. Miał go wyłączyć, kiedy nagle zaczął grzebać w kieszeni swoich spodni i wyciągnął pendrive'a, który jakiś czas temu pokazał Liamowi.

    – Zapomniałbym – mruknął, a Liam zmarszczył brwi.

   Podszedł do niego i pochylił się nad nim, by móc widzieć monitor komputera. Widział, jak Harry kilkoma kliknięciami przywrócił plik o nazwie _„Sala przesłuchań 0208"._ Domyślił się, że chodziło tutaj o datę, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co wydarzyło się ponad tydzień temu. Oczywiście, pamiętał całą sprawę z mężczyzną, który zamordował rodzinę Zayna, ale nie rozumiał, po co ktoś miałby usuwać plik związany z tym dniem. Liamowi udało się dostrzec na miniaturce Louisa, ale nie widział wszystkiego wyraźnie.

   Dopiero kiedy Harry włączył filmik, Liam mógł zobaczyć Louisa z pistoletem w dłoni. Chodził wokoło związanego mężczyzny i uśmiechał się szeroko, jakby jego niewola napawała go radością i szczęściem.

    – _Zajmij się nim. – Zayn rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę oprawcy i wyszedł z pomieszczenia._

_Louis wziął pistolet w dłoń i uśmiechnął się leciutko._

    _– Cóż... miło cię zobaczyć po latach – powiedział i przybliżył się do niego. Zacisnął szczękę i uderzył go z całej siły w twarz._

_Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się psychicznie, choć z nosa leciała mu stróżka krwi. Nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto szczególnie przejmowałby się swoim stanem._

_– Jak myślisz, powinienem się z trochę z tobą pobawić czy może od razu strzelić ci w łeb? – spytał niby od niechcenia Louis, ale nawet nie czekał na odpowiedź._

_Po prostu przestrzelił mu lewą nogę, dokładnie nad miejscem, w którym został uwięziony do krzesła. Mężczyzna krzyknął głucho, zagryzając wargę z całej siły, żeby nie wydać z siebie kolejnych jęków. Louis uśmiechnął się i przybliżył znów do jego twarzy._

_– To było za Yasera Malika. Ojca Zayna, który traktował mnie jak syna – wypowiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby i znów uderzył go w szczękę._

_Louis znowu zrobił kółko wokół krzesła, pogwizdując sobie wesoło przy tym. Wyglądał na zadowolonego, beztroskiego i można by nawet rzec, że spełnionego._

_– To za Tricię Malik. Najmilszą kobietę, jaką miałem okazję poznać. – Tym razem strzelił w jego prawą dłoń, także nad miejscem, gdzie była przypięta do krzesła._

_Facet wydał z siebie kolejny krzyk, tym razem nie kryjąc się z odczuwanym bólem. Louis zaśmiał się sucho, kąciki jego ust uniosły się odrobinkę. Kiedy już miał robić kolejne kółko, zdecydował, że następny cios w szczękę nie zaszkodzi i uderzył mężczyznę z pięści w policzek. Przetrzymywany mężczyzna opluł się krwią i splunął nią, ponieważ jej nadmiar przeszkadzał mu w oddychaniu._

_– Za Doniyę Malik, siostrę Zayna. – Przestrzelił mu prawą nogę, a on znowu wydał z siebie okrzyk bólu. Widać było, że zaraz nie wytrzyma, a Louis nie miał dosyć. – Za moją dziewczynę – prawie że warknął i przestrzelił jego lewą dłoń._

_Mężczyzna ruszył się, odruchowo chcąc się jakoś wydostać. Nie miał szans, Louis wyglądał w takiej sytuacji jak psychopata, poza tym nie dałby mu odejść. Louis podszedł do niego i odgarnął jego włosy, pochylił się nad jego uchem i powiedział donośnie:_

_– Za to, że spierdoliłeś nam wszystkim życia._

_Postrzelił go w głowę i uśmiechnął się zaraz po tym. Odłożył broń na stolik i sięgnął po butelkę z wodą, która stała tuż obok._

_– Posprzątajcie tu – powiedział na odchodne i wyszedł z pomieszczenia jak gdyby nigdy nic._

Liam zagryzł wargę i odwrócił głowę. Nie był zły na Zayna za to, że pozwolił zemścić się Louisowi – tego nie mógł mu zakazać. Zayn nie wydał rozkazu o treści „Zabij go", więc Louis nie musiał tego zrobić. Ale zrobił. Z uśmiechem na twarzy i szczęściem w oczach.

   Liam spojrzał na Harry'ego i dostrzegł, jak jego policzki zalewane były przez łzy. Od razu obrócił Harry'ego do siebie i się w niego wtulił, żeby go jakoś pocieszyć. Harry załkał cichutko i przytulił Liama, pociągając nosem.

    – Boję się go, Liam – wyszeptał przez płacz i załkał kolejny raz. –  _Boję się Louisa._

Złapał mocniej jego koszulkę, a Liam zaczął głaskać go po plecach, naszeptując przy tym uspokajające rzeczy. Do niego także nie docierało to, co zrobił Louis. Wiedział, że nie był on _miłym_  człowiekiem, ale nie spodziewał się po nim, że będzie z uśmiechem zabijał swoją ofiarę.

    – Harry, wiem, że to głupie, ale... wszystko będzie dobrze, naprawdę. – Liam próbował nieudolnie go pocieszyć, a tylko pogorszył sytuację.

    – Ty nic nie rozumiesz. – Załkał. – J-ja... ja się w nim zakochałem, Liam. Zakochałem się w mordercy. – Zalał się łzami po raz kolejny.

   Liam mocniej go uścisnął, postanowił już nic nie mówić, bo tylko pogarszał sytuację. Nie chciał rozmawiać o uczuciach z Harrym, gdy ten był w takim stanie i najprawdopodobniej nie panował nad tym, co mówił. Wolał poczekać, aż ten się uspokoi i odbyć z nim taką rozmowę... przy najbliższej okazji. O ile taka będzie miała jeszcze miejsce.

   Po pięciu minutach Liam poczuł, jak oddech Harry'ego zwalniał. Ciągłe głaskanie jego pleców wreszcie pomogło, Harry odsunął się od Liama i otarł swoje biedne oczy. Liam poprawił jego loki i wysłał ku niemu bardzo nieśmiały i niepewny uśmiech.

    – Chodźmy już spać, mam dość wrażeń na dzisiaj. – Pokręcił głową i przetarł i swoje oczy.

    – Zmieścimy się na moim łóżku? – spytał Harry i odchrząknął. – Jest dość małe. – Liam uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

    – Od czasów studiów troszkę mi się przytyło – złapał się za brzuch – ale ty za to jesteś chudziutki. – Harry uśmiechnął się leciutko na takie zachowanie Liama. – Więc myślę, że się wyrówna – Liam zakończył swoją myśl, a Harry pokiwał głową.

   Harry poszedł przebrać się do łazienki w swoją piżamę, a Liam zdjął spodnie i skarpetki, zostając tym samym tylko w koszulce i bokserkach. Nie chciał prosić Harry'ego o jakieś ubrania, bo i tak byłyby na niego za małe. Ułożył się po jednej stronie łóżka, starając się zostawić jak najwięcej miejsca dla Harry'ego. Spojrzał się w sufit i przymknął oczy, pozwalając sobie na chwilę przemyśleń i wyciszenia.

   Liam miał już plan, a to było dla niego najważniejsze. Wiedział, co chciał zrobić u siebie w domu, myślał nad tym, gdzie pójdzie od razu po przyjeździe. Uśmiechał się na myśl wrócenia do swojego domu, tęsknił za nim, choć równie mocno tęsknił za domem Zayna. Nie mógł się oszukiwać, tęsknił za całym Zaynem... ale chciał dać i sobie, i jemu czas. Nie chciał dawać się ponosić emocjom, bo to prawie nigdy nie wychodziło mu na dobre. Liam chciał być opanowanym i odpowiedzialnym człowiekiem i po prostu nie robić głupstw. Ułożył się wygodniej i właśnie w tym momencie do pokoju wrócił Harry.

    – Mogę się do ciebie przytulić? – spytał nieśmiało, wchodząc pod kołdrę.

   Liam rozłożył szerzej ramiona, a Harry bez zawahania się w niego wtulił. Ułożył głowę na jego klatce piersiowej, a Liam uśmiechnął się, mocniej go ściskając. Cieszył się, że miał chociażby jego. Czasami nie doceniał jego przyjaźni i oddania i miał o to do siebie za złe, ale starał się być jak najlepszym przyjacielem. Liam starał się być wyrozumiały dla samego siebie, miał także nadzieję, że Harry nie oceniał go z góry i był cierpliwy.

    – Liam? – Usłyszał cichutki głos Harry'ego i mruknął do niego na znak, że może kontynuować. – Wrócisz? – spytał i mocniej ścisnął jego koszulkę.

   Liam musiał zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią, choć właściwie nie mógł jej znać. Pragnął wrócić do czasów, gdy pracował z Zaynem i rozmawiał z nim o bezsensownych rzeczach, chciał znowu spotykać się z Harrym i jadać z nim obiadki, a nawet mógłby znieść Louisa, który wszędzie by się wcinał. Liam przyzwyczaił się do ludzi, którzy go otaczali i nie chciał ich opuszczać. Nie chciał zostawiać ludzi, ale praca – to było coś innego.

    – Nie wiem, Harry – odparł szczerze.

   Nie chciał mu dawać złudnych nadziei na to, że wróci, skoro mógł go widzieć ostatni raz. Zaczął głaskać delikatnie jego ramię, żeby bardziej uspokoić siebie, niżeli jego i uspokajał swój oddech. Chciał przespać się na kilka godzin i rano ruszyć wypoczęty i gotowy na podjęcie trudnych decyzji w swoim życiu.

    – Będę tęsknić.

 


	32. XXXI

   Pierwszym co zrobił Liam po przyjeździe do Liverpoolu, było pójście do domu i wejście do samochodu, który czekał na niego przez miesiące. 

   Liam spuścił wzrok, kiedy mijał nagrobki z wypisanymi nazwiskami osób, których nie miał okazji poznać. Szukał tylko swojego przyjaciela, chociaż kawałek kamienia w żadnym wypadku nie mógł zastąpić mu jego ciała – on potrzebował się komuś wyżalić. Liam uklęknął i przeżegnał się, zamykając przy tym oczy i nerwowo skubiąc swoją dolną wargę. Nikogo o tej porze nie było na cmentarzu, więc miał czas tylko dla siebie i dla Alexa. Liam uchylił powieki i uśmiechnął się smutno na widok imienia i nazwiska Alexa oraz daty jego śmierci. Przeżegnał się po raz kolejny, ale nie zamierzał wstawać. Chciał być bliżej ziemi, bliżej ciała Alexa, które prawdopodobnie już się rozłożyło, ale Liam starał się o tym nie myśleć.

    – Cześć, Alex, dawno u ciebie nie byłem. Ja... – Liam rozejrzał się dla upewnienia, że nikt go nie słyszał. – Ja się zakochałem, wiesz? To takie wspaniałe uczucie, tak bardzo pokochałem mieć _go_ w ramionach. – Zapiekły go oczy, gdy przypomniał sobie ciało Zayna w swoich objęciach. – Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, nie powinienem go kochać, ale ja... nie potrafię przestać. Zakochałem się w mordercy, tak bardzo cię przepraszam. – Liam schował twarz w dłonie. Nie chciał płakać ponownie, musiał być silny przez następne dni, żeby naprawić swoje błędy i poważnie się zastanowić nad swoim życiem. – Wiem, że byś mnie zrozumiał. Ty mnie rozumiałeś – wyszeptał. – Dziękuję ci za wszystko. Tak bardzo chciałbym, żebyś teraz przy mnie był, ale... jesteś teraz w lepszym miejscu. – Liam wstał i otrzepał swoje spodnie z piasku.

   Nigdy nie umiał się żegnać, więc po prostu odszedł, zagryzając wargę. Musiał wrócić do domu, przebrać się i wziąć gorący prysznic, bo od siedzenia w celi był cały spocony i brudny. Zjadł już w pociągu, bo za resztę od dziadka stać go było na kupno kanapek, poza tym czuł, że na razie nic nie przeszłoby przez jego gardło.

   Liam wsiadł znów do auta i ruszył, by naprawić swoje życie.

***

   Liam przez kolejne kilka dni zrobił naprawdę _dużo._ Wręcz _sporo._  Tego samego dnia, w którym poszedł na cmentarz, oprócz umycia się i zjedzenia czegoś pożywnego, ubrał się także w garnitur i ruszył do swojej pracy. Był zdenerwowany, ale pewny siebie i swoich przekonań. Szef – w nie najlepszym humorze – krzyczał na niego i dyskutował o tym, jak Liam mógł odmówić wykonania misji? Odmówił swojej pracy i nic dziwnego, że szef podjął odpowiednie środki. Liam został zwolniony, a zamiast smutnego grymasu na jego twarzy, gościł uśmiech powiązany z uczuciem wolności.

   Liam zaszedł także do banku, żeby wypłacić pieniądze oraz poprosić o wysłanie mu nowej karty, gdyż poprzednią zastrzegł zaraz po tym, jak mężczyźni go okradli. Pani z banku była bardzo miła i uprzejma, zajęła się wszystkim w dość krótkim czasie. Powiedziała, że karta powinna przyjść w ciągu tygodnia, a Liam uśmiechnął się do niej serdecznie, zabierając także pieniądze z jej dłoni. Liam poszedł do sklepu z ubraniami, bo w jego domu znajdowały się tylko garnitury i koszule wraz z pasującymi spodniami. Liam potem wybrał się do spożywczego, ponieważ w jego domu świeciło pustkami, a on nie miał nastroju na jedzenie na mieście i wydawanie pieniędzy.

   Dużo chodził przez kolejnych kilka dni; myślał i czasami wymieniał się krótkimi SMS-ami z Harrym, by upewnić się, że wszystko było z nim w porządku. Liam zaczął także rano biegać, to pomogło mu się odprężyć. Czasem odmóżdżał się poprzez oglądanie telewizji, ale nie trwało to za długo. Nie lubił oglądać telewizji aż tak długo, jedynym wyjątkiem stanowił serial _House of Cards_ , w którym się zakochał.

   Skupiał się także na przyrządzaniu posiłków, starając się jak najbardziej ograniczać w nich sól. Miał w głowie słowa Zayna, że nie powinien w ogóle spożywać soli i wziął tę poradę sobie do serca. Liam czasem wspominał Zayna, jego gesty i słowa i mimo bólu, który go wtedy dotykał, czuł także dziwnie miłe uczucie na sercu. Powoli zaczynał traktować Zayna jak przeszłość, zakończony temat i to mu pomagało... ale tylko na chwilę.

   Najgorzej było w nocy, gdy Liam nie mógł zasnąć. Przez te wszystkie tygodnie u Zayna przyzwyczaił się, że mógł kogoś przytulać i czuć obecność ukochanej osoby, a teraz był zupełnie sam. Liam wiercił się nawet kilka godzin, a potem głupio wpatrywał w sufit, myśląc nad Zaynem i wspominając różne rozmowy z nim. Za każdym razem miał ochotę płakać z samotności, a w dzień poprawiał sobie humor, że wszystko zostało zakończone i teraz mógł zacząć _nowe życie_. Problem polegał na tym, że on nie chciał zaczynać _nowego życia_ bez Zayna.

   Dzień po tym, jak przyszła jego karta z banku, Liam dostał wiadomość od Harry'ego. Dotyczyła ona jego miejsca zamieszkania, a Liam bez wahania podał swój adres Harry'emu. Kilka minut później dostał kolejną wiadomość o treści: „UCIEKAJ, LIAM. TO NIE JA PISAŁEM TE WIADOMOŚCI. TO BYŁ LOUIS!!!!!". Liam szybko wstał i wziął torbę zarzucaną przez ramię i zaczął pakować najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Nie było ich dużo, tylko ubrania i rzeczy stricte łazienkowe. Liam zamknął drzwi od mieszkania i wsiadł do auta, i od razu skierował się w jedyne miejsce, w które mogli go przyjąć. Do swojej rodziny.

   Jego mama przyjęła go z szeroko otwartymi ramionami, tata poklepał po ramieniu i także uściskał. Liam dawno nie widział się ze swoimi rodzicami i dopiero teraz poczuł, jak bardzo zaniedbał kontakty z nimi. Oni przyjęli go bez zbędnych pytań, ugościli i jego mama zrobiła nawet jego ulubione danie, za co był jej wdzięczny. Liam podczas rozmowy przy obiedzie wysłuchiwał opowieści taty o jego pracy oraz wspominki mamy, jak to spotkała się z jakąś przyjaciółką. Liam słuchał wszystkiego, delektując się rodzinną, rozluźnioną atmosferą.

   Zaczął opowiadać o tym, co u niego działo się przez kilka miesięcy. Poopowiadał trochę o Zaynie, Harrym, raz wspomniał o Louisie, a jego mama zaśmiała się głośno na komentarz Liama o Tomlinsonie. Liam mógł wysłuchać ich opinii na temat Zayna i pomrukiwania, że musiał być bardzo dobrym człowiekiem, skoro tyle dla Liama zrobił. Mama Liama od razu chciała go poznać, ale Liam zaprzeczył ruchem głowy i wyjaśnił, że teraz najprawdopodobniej już wszystko skończone. Karen Payne od razu zaprzeczyła i chwyciła go za ramię, mówiąc: „Nic nie jest skończone. Gdzie się podział twój duch walki?". Liam pokiwał wolno głową, marszcząc brwi i rozmyślając nad jej słowami.

   Liam spędził kolejne dni na rozmowie z rodzicami oraz wychodzeniu na spacery. Czasami wchodził do jakichś sklepów z małymi ozdobami i oglądał wszelakie zawieszki na ścianę albo małe figurki. To także w jakiś sposób go uspokajało, a on nie umiał tego wytłumaczyć. Ważne było to, że wtedy mógł odpłynąć i wziąć głębszy oddech.

   Równo dwa tygodnie od ucieczki, Liam był już mniej więcej pewny, co chciał zrobić. Wciąż wychodził na długie przechadzki, wybierał miejsca, gdzie zazwyczaj nikogo nie było. Liam zaprzyjaźnił się z samotnością i nawet w nocy potrafił już zasnąć bez większych problemów, odczuwał tylko pustkę w sercu, ale do niej można było się przyzwyczaić. Można by rzec, że czas leczył rany.

   Liam już nie wymieniał się wiadomościami z Harrym, pozostawił Londyn i ludzi stamtąd. Skupiał się na Liverpoolu i swojej mamie i tacie, którym często pomagał. Mama co jakiś czas przypominała mu, żeby wziął sprawy w swoje ręce i nie poddawał się tak łatwo – tak, to podnosiło Liama na duchu. Wtedy naprawdę miał ochotę wpakować się w samochód i pojechać do Zayna i powiedzieć mu, co dla niego zrobił.

   I zrobił to dziewiętnastego dnia po swojej ucieczce. Jechał w stronę Londynu, pewny swoich uczuć i zamiarów.

 


	33. XXXII

**_Do Zayna:_ **

_Przyjedź proszę na opuszczony parking niedaleko centrum handlowego przy ulicy Lingham._

   Liam schował telefon i odetchnął głęboko, pocierając przy tym swój kark. Stał przy swoim samochodzie jakieś dziesięć minut, zanim odważył się w ogóle napisać do Zayna, a teraz jeszcze musiał na niego czekać (o ile ten w ogóle zamierzał przyjść). Liam powtarzał w głowie swoją przemowę, wiedział dokładnie, co chciał powiedzieć Zaynowi, potrzebował tylko jego uwagi i zrozumienia. Miał nadzieję, że przez stres niczego nie pomyli i nie będzie mówił zbyt chaotycznie, bo to tylko by utrudniło sytuację. Liam chciał wytłumaczyć się przed Zaynem i udowodnić mu, że był dla niego najważniejszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Liam nie potrzebował niczego innego.

   Po piętnastu minutach Liam sprawdził godzinę i zagryzł wargę. Myślał, że Zayn powinien dojechać na miejsce spotkania w jakieś dziesięć minut swoim samochodem. Liama wciąż nie opuszczała nadzieja, że Zayn przyjedzie, by się z nim zobaczyć i go nie zignoruje. Liam uważał, że zasługiwał na chwilę na wytłumaczenie swoich czynów. Poza tym nie można było ukryć, że po prostu tęsknił za Zaynem i chciał się z nim zobaczyć po prawie trzech tygodniach rozłąki.

   Kiedy nadzieja powoli go opuszczała, dostrzegł samochód Zayna wjeżdżający na parking. Stłamsił w sobie uśmiech i szczęście, zastępując je spokojem i opanowaniem. Zayn zatrzymał się blisko niego, a kiedy Liam już myślał, że zobaczy Zayna, z auta wysiadł Harry. Biegł z zawrotną prędkością w stronę Liama i dosłownie rzucił się w jego ramiona, a Liam zaśmiał się, kiedy go przytulał.

    – Wróciłeś! – krzyknął Harry, a to roztopiło serce Liama.

   Liam ścisnął go mocniej i chciał nawet go obrócić, ale usłyszawszy śmiech Harry'ego, zaprzestał na przytuleniu. Nie widział się z Harrym od dłuższego czasu i zdążył zatęsknić także za nim – choć wciąż tęsknił bardziej za Zaynem – i pozwolił sobie na chwilę radości. Potem puścił Harry'ego i zobaczył Louisa, stojącego przy samochodzie. Liam zmrużył oczy i dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym pomyślał o Zaynie, on wyszedł z pojazdu i spojrzał na niego.

   Liam wpatrywał się w jego oczy i nie mógł sobie odpuścić malutkiego uśmieszku, który wpłynął na jego twarz. Sekundę później zastąpił go poważny wyraz twarzy, ale w środku dusza Liama skakała jak mała dziewczynka. Przyjrzał się twarzy Zayna bardzo uważnie, przede wszystkim dostrzegł dłuższy zarost oraz delikatne cienie pod powiekami. Zayn nie uśmiechał się, ale nie wyglądał na wkurzonego. Liam poklepał Harry'ego po plecach, jakby chcąc dać mu znak, by już go puścił. Louis westchnął cicho i złapał Harry'ego za ramię i odciągnął go od Liama.

    – Zostawmy ich samych – powiedział do niego, a Harry wolno pokiwał głową.

  Harry szedł ze spuszczoną głową obok Louisa, który tylko raz obrócił się w kierunku Zayna. Zayn oparł się o samochód i obserwował Liama dość uważnie, skanował jego strój i postawę. Liam przełknął ślinę i jeszcze raz potarł swój kark, zanim odchrząknął. Przybliżył się o krok do Zayna i spojrzał mu w oczy.

    – Chciałem ci wszystko wyjaśnić. Zasługujesz na wyjaśnienia – zaczął, a Zayn po prostu pokiwał głową. – Wiem, że myślisz, że to wszystko, co robiliśmy, było _udawane._ Że udawałem, że cię kocham, żeby pracować. – Liam zagryzł wargę, a Zayn spojrzał na niego niewzruszony. – Ale to nieprawda, Zayn. – Właśnie w tym momencie Zayn chciał się odezwać, ale Liam od razu go uciszył. – Nie, teraz _ja_ mówię. Ty mówiłeś przez ten cały czas, więc daj mi się teraz wygadać. – Zwilżył swoje wargi. – Zacznę od samego początku, żebyś mnie zrozumiał. Miałem kiedyś... przyjaciela. Najlepszego. Spędzaliśmy ze sobą mnóstwo czasu, był dla mnie po prostu jak brat. Poszliśmy do tej samej pracy, to było nasze wspólne marzenie... ale na pierwszej misji zdarzył się wypadek. Mój przyjaciel zwisał z budynku, tylko ja trzymałem go przy życiu. Kiedy już miałem go uratować, ktoś... postrzelił go. – Liam zamknął oczy na przykre wspomnienie. Otworzył je po chwili i zobaczył, jak Zayn uważnie przygląda się jego twarzy z wyrazem nikłego współczucia. – Starałem się go wciągnąć, ale byłem za słaby. Po prostu za słaby, a on... i tak już umierał. – Liam wzruszył ramionami, jakby próbując zatuszować swoją słabość. – Myślałem, że to była zwykła osoba, ale usłyszałem, jak ktoś zwrócił się do niej „szefie". – Zayn spuścił głowę. – Od tamtej pory obiecałem sobie, że rozpracuję tę grupę i dowiem się, kto zabił mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, kto jest szefem... Znienawidziłem go. Nie musiałem nawet poznawać tego szefa, żeby wiedzieć, że był okropnym, strasznym, złym człowiekiem. Ale... – Przybliżył się o krok do Zayna. – To ty okazałeś się nim być. Tym samym człowiekiem, który zabił mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. – Liam podszedł do niego jeszcze bliżej. Dzieliło ich kilkanaście centymetrów, Liam mógł obserwować jego reakcję bardzo dokładnie. – Powinienem cię nienawidzić, ale... nie potrafię, wiesz? Kiedy się w tobie zakochiwałem, nie wiedziałem, że ty to zrobiłeś. Czułem straszne wyrzuty wobec mojego przyjaciela – prawie że wyszeptał – ale on zawsze chciał tylko mojego szczęścia. A z nikim nie byłem tak szczęśliwy jak z tobą. – Przełknął ślinę. Zayn spojrzał na niego pod innym kątem, a Liam mógł przysiąc, że kącik jego ust ledwo się uniósł. – Nieważna była dla mnie moja praca. Od kiedy cię poznałem, nie interesowała mnie ona. A kiedy dowiedziałem się, że jesteś szefem... zabolało mnie to tylko ze względu na mojego przyjaciela. – Liam zrobił krótką przerwę. – Nie chciałem cię wydać dla mojej pracy. Zresztą, teraz i tak ją rzuciłem, więc... chcę tylko twojego przebaczenia.

    – Wszystkiego najlepszego, _Ziemniaczku_  – powiedział Zayn z małym uśmiechem.

   Liam zamrugał oczami i zmrużył oczy.

    – Co? – spytał głupio.

    – Masz dziś urodziny, prawda? – dopytał.

   Liam pokręcił niedowierzająco głową.

    – Nie... może... nie wiem! Zayn, nie obchodzę urodzin od jakichś dziesięciu lat! – Liam zaczął gestykulować.

    – Jak to? – spytał niedowierzająco Zayn.

   Liam zwilżył wargi.

    – Nie wiem... nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem – mruknął. Przez sekundę nawet zaczął się zastanawiać, ale szybko odtrącił tę myśl. – Nieważne! – prawie że krzyknął.

    – Al- – Zayn chciał coś powiedzieć.

    – To ja ci, _kurwa,_ opowiadam całą historię mojego całego, _pierdolonego_ życia, a ty masz czelność pytać się mnie o _cholerne_ urodziny?! Właśnie powiedziałem ci, _kurwa_ , że rzuciłem dla ciebie pracę, dałem ci jasno do zrozumienia, że cię, _kurwa_ , kocham, a ty chcesz mi po prostu powiedzieć „Wszystkiego najlepszego"?! – Liam wymachiwał rękoma na różne strony, nie rozumiejąc Zayna.

   Zayn uśmiechnął się delikatnie i złapał powoli twarz Liama w swoje dłonie. Liam chwycił Zayna za szyję i przejechał kciukiem po jego zaroście. Nosem musnął jego nos i odetchnął głęboko, uspokajając się.

    – Ja też cię kocham – szepnął Zayn i nieśmiało złączył ich usta w pocałunku.

   Liam od razu odwzajemnił pocałunek i przybliżył się jeszcze do Zayna. Nie pamiętał, kiedy całowali się tak namiętnie, a w ich pocałunkach można było wyczuć wszystkie emocje, które im towarzyszyły. Liam wplótł swoją dłoń we włosy Zayna i pociągnął za nie delikatnie, przypominając sobie ich miękkość, w której się zakochał. Zayn zagryzł jego wargę, a Liam przycisnął go delikatnie do samochodu. Dłonie Zayna były głównie na policzkach i kościach policzkowych Liama, ale po chwili po prostu chwytały Liama za koszulkę i przyciągały go do siebie.

    – Czyli... – Liam przerwał pocałunki i zamglonym wzrokiem spojrzał na spragnionego Zayna. Zayn zagryzł swoją wargę i nadal trzymał koszulkę Liama, w każdej chwili będąc gotowym na przyciągnięcie go do kolejnego pocałunku. – Między nami wszystko okej? – dopytał Liam, a Zayn zaśmiał się cicho.

   Liam usłyszał cichutkie „tak", zanim znowu zaczął całować się z Zaynem. Liam przyciągnął go do siebie jeszcze bliżej, czując się niesamowicie dobrze, mimo tego, że całował się z nim w miejscu publicznym. Liama nie obchodzili wtedy inni ludzie, liczył się tylko Zayn, który pragnął Liama tak bardzo, jak Liam pragnął go. Chodziło tutaj o sam dotyk i obecność ukochanej osoby.

   Delikatnie gładził Zayna po policzkach i tylko czasami mocniej go ściskał, żeby całować intensywniej. Liam miał mocno zamknięte oczy, klatki piersiowe Zayna i Liama się stykały i Liam nie mógł czuć się lepiej. To była chwila jego i Zayna po rozłące.

    – Nie uciekłeś! – Liam oderwał się od Zayna, kiedy usłyszał krzyk Harry'ego.

   Harry podbiegł do niego, a Liam z przyśpieszonym oddechem uściskał go, rzucając Zaynowi ukradkowe, a zarazem przepraszające, spojrzenie. Louis podchodził do nich wolno, uśmiechając się jednym kącikiem ust. Zayn odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, a Liam mocno uściskał Harry'ego, śmiejąc się przy tym. Liam pomyślał, że teraz wszystko było perfekcyjne, jego chłopak i najlepszy przyjaciel byli wraz z nim. Idealny obraz tego, co Liam zawsze chciał posiadać – zaufane osoby, które będzie kochał całym sercem.

    – Jestem głodny. Idziemy jeść? – spytał znużony Louis.

   Liam zaśmiał się i pomyślał, że jego idealny świat nie istniałby bez Louisa. Bardzo skrycie tęsknił za nim i za jego psuciem chwil. Liam nie wierzył, że to przyznawał, ale przyzwyczaił się do Louisa i może nawet... go polubił? Nie, to za duże określenie. On po prostu go nie nienawidził aż tak mocno, jak na samym początku ich znajomości.

    – Niech _Ziemniaczek_ wybierze. Ma dziś urodziny. – Zayn kiwnął głową w stronę Liama, a Liam uśmiechnął się niezręcznie.

    – Możemy po prostu pójść na chińskie, mi obojętnie. – Harry ochoczo pokiwał głową i puścił Liama, tym razem kierując się ku Louisowi.

    – Super, i tak dzisiaj mieliśmy jechać po boxy! – Harry mocno przytulił Louisa i złożył na jego ustach nieśmiały pocałunek.

   Liam myślał, że jego oczy zaraz wypłyną, a dusza spłonie.

    – Harry... co to ma znaczyć? – spytał poważnym tonem, wskazując na niego i Louisa.

   Harry zaczął nerwowo bawić się palcami i zagryzł dolną wargę. Louis za to wyglądał na bardzo ucieszonego, nie krył uśmiechu i dumnie obejmował Harry'ego, jakby chcąc jeszcze bardziej wkurzyć Liama.

    – B-bo ja myślałem...

    – Nie myślałeś! – przerwał mu Liam. – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?!

   Harry spuścił głowę i podrapał się po karku.

    – Nie było okazji – mruknął.

   Liam westchnął i przeniósł swój wzrok na Louisa, który wciąż stał uśmiechnięty.

    – Ile to trwa? Harry, jesteś szczęśliwy? Louis coś ci robi? Odpowiedz! – Liam zaczął zadawać mnóstwo pytań. – Czy to on kazał ci być z nim w związku? Harry! – Harry schował twarz w swoje dłonie, był zupełnie zawstydzony, a jego twarz poczerwieniała.

    – Nie, Louis jest dla mnie dobry! – odpowiedział Harry, próbując się opanować. – Jest bardzo... kochany?

    – Ten potwór? – spytał Liam sarkastycznie, wskazując na Louisa. – Kochany?

   Harry nieśmiało pokiwał głową, a Louis przytulił go do siebie jeszcze bardziej i westchnął, tłumiąc swój uśmiech.

    – Liamku, nie mieszaj się w życie prywatne Harry'ego, proszę. – Liam prychnął cicho.

    – Louis, on jest nieletni. – Uświadomił go. –  To właściwie nielegalne to, co robi-

    – My nic nie robimy, Liam! Przestań! – powiedział cały czerwony Harry.

    – Louis jest psycho! – prawie że krzyknął Liam.

    – Louis nie jest psycho! – odpyskował Harry.

   Zayn złapał Liama za ramię, a Liam westchnął poddańczo. Nadal nie podobał mu się związek Harry'ego z Louisem, Louis był zbyt... sobą. Liam popatrzył, jak Louis przytulał do siebie Harry'ego i, pomimo początkowego obrzydzenia, uznał, że nie wyglądali aż tak strasznie. Można by rzec, uroczo, ale to nie przeszłoby ani przez gardło Liama.

    – Jedźmy już – powiedział Liam, a wszyscy pokiwali głowami. – Porozmawiamy o tym później, Harry! – krzyknął, zanim wszedł do swojego auta na miejscu kierowcy.

   Zayn podał Louisowi kluczyki od swojego auta, a sam zasiadł na miejscu pasażera w samochodzie Liama. Liam zapiął pasy i wykonał wszystkie inne czynności związane z prowadzeniem i nie zerknął na Zayna, dopóki nie byli już na drodze i stali na czerwonym świetle. Liam przyjrzał się Zaynowi, jego małemu uśmieszkowi, który błąkał się na jego twarzy i na oczach, tym razem wpatrujących się prosto przed siebie.

   Liamowi przeszło przez myśl coś w stylu „To już koniec? Teraz będę szczęśliwy z Zaynem?" i od razu odpowiedział na te pytania. Wprawdzie, wciąż nie wierzył, że rozmowa z Zaynem przebiegła tak gładko i szybko, ale bardzo się z tego wszystkiego cieszył. Miał teraz więcej czasu na docenianie każdej rzeczy związanej z Zaynem. Kiedy Zayn spojrzał wreszcie na niego, Liam musiał już ruszać, bo światło zmieniło się na zielone.

    – Myślałeś nad czymś? – spytał Zayn, a Liam wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się leciutko.

    – Nad... tym wszystkim – powiedział ogólnikowo. – Nie wierzę, że tak szybko mi wybaczyłeś – wyznał.

   Zayn potarł jego policzek, ale po chwili zabrał rękę, jednak wciąż uważnie wpatrywał się w szczękę Liama.

    – Wybaczyłem ci właściwie zaraz po dostaniu SMS-a. – Liam zmarszczył brwi.

    – Dlaczego?

   Liam zerknął na Zayna, który pocierał swój podbródek, udając zamyślenie. Liam musiał skupić się przede wszystkim na drodze, ale nie mógł sobie odpuścić kilkusekundowego wymieniania spojrzeń z miłością swojego życia.

    – Na początku myślałem, że twoja miłość była udawana. Ale, skoro wróciłeś po tym wszystkim i to sam, bez żadnej obstawy... to oznacza, że ci zależy. – Liam przyznał mu rację w duchu. – Tylko to było dla mnie ważne, przecież wiesz. – Liam pokiwał głową i zacisnął wargi.

   To było przepiękne uczucie, że Zayna obchodziły tylko uczucia Liama, a nie jego praca czy cokolwiek innego. Liam czuł się podobnie względem Zayna, nie zwracał uwagi na jego pracę, dopóki ten nie robił czegoś naprawdę złego. A teraz tego nie robił, bo miał Liama, a dla niego warto było być lepszym człowiekiem.

    – Kocham cię – szepnął Liam, zerkając na Zayna.

    – A ja kocham mojego _Ziemniaczka._

 


	34. Epilog

   Liam poprawił swoją koszulę i wysłał pokrzepiający uśmiech ku Zaynowi, który niósł w dłoniach prezent urodzinowy dla Harry'ego. Rozszerzył swoje oczy, kiedy zobaczył, jak wielki był dom Louisa... i Harry'ego. Harry zamieszkał u Louisa już dobre kilka miesięcy temu, a teraz, pierwszego lutego, urządził imprezę urodzinową. Kąciki ust Liama uniosły się, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Harry nareszcie miał osiemnaście lat. Przez ten cały czas martwił się o niego jak o swojego brata i nie sądził, by pełnoletność Harry'ego to zmieniła. Liam nie sądził, by cokolwiek mogło zepsuć ich przyjaźń.

   Zayn podszedł pierwszy do drzwi i nosem wcisnął dzwonek, ponieważ miał zajęte ręce. Liam uśmiechnął się na tej widok i stanął tuż przy Zaynie, by powitać Harry'ego (a przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że to on im otworzy). Nie musieli czekać zbyt długo, już po chwili Liam zobaczył uśmiechniętego Harry'ego ze słodką czapeczką na głowie.

    – Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry! – Liam i Zayn wypowiedzieli to jednocześnie, a Harry od razu przytulił się do Liama.

   Liam poklepał go po plecach i mocno się w niego wtulił. Harry puścił go po chwili, a Liam zabrał Zaynowi prezent, żeby Harry mógł przytulić i Zayna. Liam mógł z radością podziwiać, jak miłość jego życia i Harry się przytulali, najprawdopodobniej uśmiechając się szeroko. Zayn posłał mu porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, a Liam poruszył zabawnie brwiami. Harry puścił Zayna i zerknął na prezent, który teraz spoczywał w dłoniach Liama.

    – Daj go, otworzę je później. – Harry zabrał Liamowi z dłoni opakowany przedmiot. – Chodźcie za mną – powiedział, zanim wszedł do domu.

   Zayn złapał pewnie dłoń Liama i ruszył pierwszy, znając dobrze już ten dom (choć dla Liama określenie tego budynku jako „pałac" wydawało się trafniejsze). Liam rozglądał się dość uważnie, dostrzegł, że większość mebli w tym domu była stara, ale robiła wrażenie. Liam dostrzegł na jednej z półek kilka ładnych figurek, ale nie miał okazji im się przyjrzeć. Dostał od razu do ręki kieliszek szampana tak jak Zayn.

    – Na zdrowie, Ziemniaczku – powiedział Zayn i stuknął ich kieliszki, uśmiechając się przy tym.

   Liam skosztował napoju i kolejny raz uśmiech wstąpił na jego twarz. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym było wielu ludzi i wypatrywał znajomych. Dostrzegł w jednym kącie Ashtona, Jaymes'a oraz jedną z dziewczyn, które były razem z nimi w Bieszczadach. Natomiast w drugim kącie pokoju zobaczył dwóch starszych ludzi, siedzących przy planszy od szachów. Od razu przypomniał sobie o czymś i poprosił Zayna, by potrzymał jego szampana i ruszył w stronę Henry'ego i dziadka Harry'ego.

    – Witam panów bardzo serdecznie – powiedział, już grzebiąc w kieszeni swoich spodni. – Mam dla pana te pieniądze, które mi pan kiedyś pożyczył. – Zwrócił się do dziadka Harry'ego, a on od razu schował twarz w dłoniach. – Dokładnie czterdzieści fu-

    – Nie przyjmę od ciebie tych pieniędzy, zapomnij! – powiedział trochę za głośno, przez co wszyscy ludzie na niego spojrzeli.

    – Ale ja nalegam.

   Harry szybko przyszedł zobaczyć, co się stało, a dziadek spojrzał na niego błagalnie.

    – Nie przyjmę ich, nawet o tym nie myśl – powiedział do Liama, a on westchnął.

   Liam chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale Harry pociągnął go w stronę kuchni. Liam rozejrzał się po znajomych twarzach i dostrzegł wielki uśmiech Zayna, który wyciągnął w jego stronę kieliszek szampana. Liam zaśmiał się na ten gest i zniknął wraz z Harrym w kolejnym pomieszczeniu.

    – Harry, wybacz, ale twój dziadek jest nieugięty! – Liam wciąż ściskał kilka banknotów w dłoni i wymachiwał nimi podczas rozmowy.

    – Liam, on... już taki jest. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Przecież wiesz. On nie lubi przyjmować pieniędzy – dodał, a Liam odetchnął głęboko.

    – Więc, może... ty je weźmiesz? – zaproponował Liam, a widząc już grymas na twarzy Harry'ego, uciszył go ruchem dłoni. – Muszę się wam jakoś odwdzięczyć, a skoro twój dziadek nie chce moich pieniędzy, równie dobrze możesz dostać je ty. – Harry zmarszczył brwi.

    – Niech ci będzie – mruknął, chowając do kieszeni czterdzieści funtów.

   Liam wyjrzał za drzwi, żeby jeszcze raz zobaczyć, kto był na imprezie i zmarszczył brwi.

    – Gdzie jest Louis? – spytał, odwracając się w stronę Harry'ego.

   Nie, żeby jego nieobecność mu przeszkadzała – była zdecydowanie na plus – ale zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie spędzał tego wyjątkowego dnia z Harrym.

    – Właściwie, to nie ma go od rana – przyznał Harry. – Nie wiem, gdzie jest. – Wzruszył ramionami, wydymając wargę.

   Właśnie w tym momencie rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi i Harry od razu poszedł przywitać kolejnego gościa. Liam poszedł za nim, ale zatrzymał się przy Zaynie i zabrał swojego szampana, potem upijając łyka.

    – Wyjątkowo dzisiaj możesz pić alkohol – Zayn wyszeptał do ucha Liama.

   Liam zaśmiał się cicho i popatrzył w jego oczy. Nie sądził, że Zayn wciąż pilnował go z piciem alkoholu i zwracał na to większą uwagę. Liam pocałował go w policzek i podziękował mu cichutko, a tę świetną chwilę zepsuł im Louis.

    – Harry, kochanie, mam dla ciebie masę prezentów! – prawie że krzyknął, więc wszyscy na niego spojrzeli. – Chodźcie szybciej! – zwrócił się do Deana i Baekhyuna, którzy w swoich dłoniach nieźli po kilka – jak nie kilkanaście – podarunków.

   Harry stanął na środku salonu, a przed nim ustawił się Louis, który uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. Liam widział, że Louis był naprawdę szczęśliwy, choć ten uśmiech go niepokoił, nie chciał snuć żadnych podejrzeń. Nadal nie przepadał za Louisem, ale w ciągu tych kilku miesięcy zdołał go mniej więcej zaakceptować i może nawet zrozumieć w niektórych sytuacjach.

    – Ale, Louis, nie musiałeś... – mruknął Harry, wpatrując się w całą górę prezentów.

    – Najlepsze zaraz zobaczysz! – powiedział optymistycznie Louis. – Harry, proszę, zamknij oczy. – Harry bez większego zawahania wykonał jego polecanie.

   Louis szybko wyszedł z domu, a Liam obserwował go ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Baekhyun zaczął narzekać, że bolały go ręce, a Dean mu przytaknął. Uciszyli się jednak, gdy do pokoju znów wszedł Louis, trzymając w dłoni najważniejszy prezent-niespodziankę dla Harry'ego.

   Przybliżył do twarzy Harry'ego słodkiego szczeniaczka, który od razu zaczął go lizać po twarzy. Harry otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się szeroko, zabierając z rąk Louisa grubego mopsa.

    – Louis! On jest taki słodki! – powiedział, obracając go w dłoni. – No sam zobacz. – Przybliżył go do twarzy Louisa, na co on zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

    – Ta, widzę. Ślini się... bardzo. – Powoli odsunął od siebie psa, a Harry przytulił go do siebie.

    – Zayn, może sprawimy sobie psa? – spytał Liam na ucho Zayna, przypatrując się całej tej sytuacji z boku.

    – Nie ma mowy. Jeszcze będzie straszył moją kochaną Betty. – Liam wywrócił oczami.

    – Twoja Betty jest włochatym pająkiem. Raczej nic jej nie przestraszy, to ona straszy ludzi. – Liam przypomniał sobie ostatnie spotkanie z nią i aż ciarki przeszły po jego plecach.

    – Ona jest przeurocza, jak ty możesz tego nie widzieć? – Liam spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami. – Jest jej przykro, bo ją nie lubisz. – Liam prychnął cicho.

    – Jej? Przykro? Zayn, to pająk, który chciał nas wszystkich zabić.

    – Przesadzasz. Ona tylko potrzebowała czułości – mruknął, a Liam potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem.

    – Jak go nazwiemy? – Liam znowu skupił się na Harrym i Louisie.

    Harry trzymał w dłoni szczeniaka i zachwycał się nim, obracając go we wszystkie strony.

    – Myślę, że Kundel idealnie do niego pasuje – powiedział Louis, a Harry od razu pokręcił głową.

    – Louis, to jest rasowy pies. – Louis wywrócił oczami.

    – Więc będzie Ochłapem – stwierdził, a Harry znów pokręcił głową.

    – Nie! Co to w ogóle za imię? – spytał.

   Louis wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na mopsa z obrzydzeniem na twarzy.

    – Jest równie ohydne co on. – Harry od razu uderzył go w ramię.

   Dalej kłócili się o imię dla psa, ale Liam przestał ich słuchać. Wpatrywał się w Zayna, który wydawał się taki spokojny i szczęśliwy, kiedy wpatrywał się w tę scenkę. Liam wciąż nie popierał związku Harry'ego i Louisa, ale małymi kroczkami zbliżał się do pełnego zaakceptowania tej znajomości. Zayn spojrzał na Liama z cieniem uśmiechu na twarzy i złapał go za rękę.

    – Chodź. – Pociągnął go w stronę schodów prowadzących na pierwsze piętro.

    – Zayn, trwa przyjęcie – przypomniał mu Liam. – Nie możemy tak po prostu zniknąć.

   Zayn otworzył właściwe drzwi, a Liam zajrzał do środka.

    – Możemy – zapewnił, a Liam wolno pokiwał głową.

   Wielkie łóżko, które wyglądało na strasznie drogie, aż prosiło się, by odpocząć choć chwilę. Zayn odłożył ich kieliszki na szafkę nocną i sam położył się na białej kołdrze, zapraszając do siebie Liama. Liam zamknął za sobą drzwi i ułożył się tuż obok Zayna, opierając głowę o dłoń, by móc się w niego wpatrywać. Zayn przejechał dłonią po zaroście Liama i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a Liam zabrał jego dłoń i ucałował jej wierzch. Zayn zaprosił go gestem do przytulenia się, a Liam bez wahania się w niego wtulił.

   Liam z perspektywy czasu patrzył trochę inaczej na wszystko, co go spotkało. Porównywał to do _gry_ , pełnej wyzwań i losowań. Wszystkie decyzje, które podjął podczas rozgrywki zaprowadziły go właśnie tutaj. Mimo tego, że była to wprawdzie _niebezpieczna gra_ , Liam zaryzykował i postawił wszystko na jedną kartę.

   Ale teraz, leżąc w ramionach Zayna, wiedział, że wygrał.

 


	35. Dodatek: Perspektywa Zayna

   Udałem, że wymiotowałem, kiedy Louis znowu zaczął obściskiwać się z Doniyą. Fakt, że moja siostra i mój najlepszy przyjaciel ze sobą chodzili, nie przeszkadzałby mi aż tak, gdyby choć trochę kryli się ze swoimi uczuciami. Przez to, że tego nie robili, widziałem, jak lizali sobie gardła kilkanaście razy dziennie i za każdym razem dostawałem odruchów wymiotnych. Żeby tego jeszcze było mało, musiałem wysłuchiwać, jak słodzili sobie po kilka godzin. Wywróciłem oczami, gdy zerknąłem na nich, a oni jeszcze nie skończyli się całować. Zastanawiałem się, czy nie brakowało im powietrza, ale dokładnie w tej chwili Louis oderwał się od swojej dziewczyny i rozejrzał dookoła.

    – Powoli się ściemnia, co nie? – spytał, a ja wyciągnąłem telefon i sprawdziłem godzinę.

    – Taa, zaraz musimy jechać, skoro mamy iść na ten koncert. – Wstałem z mostka i rozciągnąłem się, wdychając zapach lasu.

   Przyjeżdżałem tutaj dość często z Louisem, rzadziej z Doniyą, ale dzisiaj Louis uparł się, że chciał spędzić z nią jeszcze ten dzień, bo jutro musieliśmy już iść do szkoły. Mieliśmy dopiero siedemnaście lat, a Doniya była tylko o rok od nas młodsza.

    – Nie mogę jechać z wami? – spytała cicho Doniya, kiedy Louis pomógł jej wstać.

    – Masz jutro test z matematyki, kochanie – odpowiedział Louis i dotknął jej policzka, na co szybko odwróciłem głowę.

    – Uczyłam się już do niego, to był wyjątkowo prosty temat. – Doniya upierała się przy swoim.

   Jej oceny były bardzo dobre, ale z matematyką oraz fizyką miała problemy. Czasem Louis jej pomagał rozwiązywać trudniejsze zadania albo tłumaczył różne definicje, których ja za nic nie potrafiłbym zapamiętać.

    – Na koncertach dzieją się różne rzeczy... – powiedział Louis. – Będzie tam alkohol i dużo podejrzanych ludzi, nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało – dodał.

   Dostrzegłem samochód Louisa i zerknąłem przez ramię, żeby zobaczyć, jak się miewała Doniya. Widziałem po jej wyrazie twarzy, że nie była zadowolona, ale w pełni rozumiałem Louisa. Nie pierwszy raz chodziliśmy na tego typu koncerty i nie było to w pełni bezpieczne. Nie mogłem też ukryć, że chciałem pobyć z Louisem sam na sam, bo ostatnio nie mieliśmy dla siebie czasu.

    – Nie martw się, możecie się zobaczyć przecież jutro. I pojutrze. I popojutrze. – Widziałem, że na twarzy Doniyi nie pojawiał się uśmiech. – Louis bywa u nas częściej niż we własnym domu.

    – Bo mój dom jest okropny – parsknął. – Plus, ty masz miłych rodziców – dodał, a ja nie mogłem się nie zgodzić. Co jak co, ale moi rodzice byli bardzo życzliwi i polubili Louisa od początku naszej znajomości. – Nie gniewasz się? – To pytanie skierował do Doniyi.

   Pozwoliłem jej usiąść z przodu, żeby była bliżej Louisa, a sam rozłożyłem się na tylnych siedzeniach. Louis po chwili odpalił silnik i, po wcześniejszym zapięciu pasów przez Doniyę, ruszył. Doniya nie odpowiedziała na jego pytanie i siedziała z głową skierowaną w przeciwną stronę do Louisa. Wymieniłem porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Louisem i widziałem, jak zagryzał policzki od środka. Sam nie zawracałem sobie uwagi małą sprzeczką tej dwójki, bo wiedziałem, że i tak zaraz się pogodzą. Jak _zawsze._

Reszta drogi minęła nam w ciszy, ja mogłem obserwować w spokoju mijane widoki i co jakiś czas mrużyć oczy, kiedy słońce próbowało wypalić moje oczy. Nie zerkałem w stronę Louisa ani Doniyi, żeby nie psuć sobie humoru. Mogłem domyślić się, że żadne z nich nie spojrzało w stronę drugiego. Tacy już byli, ich związek nie był idealny, ale naprawdę byli dobraną parą. Czasem zazdrościłem im tej miłości, ale zaraz mi przechodziło, gdy widziałem, jak znowu się całowali.

   Gdy zobaczyłem swój dom, zerknąłem na Doniyę. Louis zatrzymał się, a ona nawet nie odwróciła głowy w jego kierunku.

    – Kocha-

    – Cześć – powiedziała i wyszła z samochodu, głośno trzaskając drzwiami.

   Obserwowałem, jak jej sylwetka zniknęła wewnątrz domu i westchnąłem cicho. Wyszedłem z samochodu i usiadłem na miejscu Doniyi, a kiedy to zrobiłem, złapałem Louisa za ramię.

    – Pogodzicie się – zapewniłem. – Chcesz dla niej jak najlepiej, ona to zrozumie. – Louis pokiwał głową, zamyślony.

    – Tak, pewnie masz rację. – Westchnął. – Jedźmy.

***

   Koncert minął nam naprawdę dobrze, Louis rozerwał się po jakimś czasie i nareszcie odstresował, krzycząc wraz z wokalistą podczas refrenu. Czasami się wydurniał, jak to miał w zwyczaju, ale dzięki temu wiedziałem, że nie rozmyślał nad sprawą z Doniyą. Ja sam śpiewałem i wykonywałem jakieś nieudolne ruchy taneczne, a Louis po prostu śmiał się pod nosem. To był dobrze spędzony czas i teraz, w samochodzie, w drodze do mojego domu, czułem się naprawdę zadowolony i przyjemnie zmęczony.

    – Zostajesz na noc? – spytałem, choć odpowiedź była oczywista.

   Dla Louisa to nie był żaden problem zostać u mnie na noc, chociaż następnego dnia była szkoła.

    – Pewnie. Rodzice mnie zabiją, jeśli dowiedzą się, że prowadziłem po pijaku. – Zaśmiałem się cicho i zerknąłem na niego.

   Miał kontrolę nad kierownicą, nie wypił za dużo, ale jego rodzice i tak oczekiwali od niego... czegoś więcej. A może kogoś. Kogoś, kim Louis nie był.

   Uśmiechnąłem się, kiedy zobaczyłem swój dom po chwili. Miałem ochotę wziąć gorący prysznic i położyć się, wcześniej rozmawiając z Louisem przed zaśnięciem. Byłem też pewny, że Doniya szybko pogodzi się z Louisem, więc będzie im towarzyszył dobry nastrój. Louis zaparkował przed moim domem, a ja westchnąłem, zanim otworzyłem drzwi. Rozprostowałem kości w trakcie podchodzenia do wejścia i poszukałem kluczy w kieszeni spodni.

   Jak ogromne było moje zdziwienie, kiedy okazało się, że drzwi były otwarte.

   Zmarszczyłem brwi i wszedłem do domu, rozglądając się na boki. Zapaliłem światło i odwróciłem się w stronę Louisa. Nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, więc sam też odetchnąłem głęboko i ruszyłem przed siebie.

    – Wróciłem! – krzyknąłem.

    – Idę do Doniyi – oznajmił Louis i poszedł w swoim kierunku.

   Pokiwałem głową, choć tego nie widział i powoli poszedłem w stronę salonu. Nikt nie odpowiedział na moje wołanie, dlatego też pomyślałem, że mogło się coś stać albo po prostu moi rodzice gdzieś pojechali. Wszedłem do salonu i zapaliłem powoli światło, a kiedy wreszcie to zrobiłem, mój oddech się zatrzymał.

    – Tato... – szepnąłem, będąc w szoku, nie mogłem się nawet poruszyć.

   Zobaczyłem mamę, tatę oraz Doniyę, jak leżeli nieprzytomni na ziemi, a z ich ciał spływała krew. Oczy zaszły mi łzami, a mózg odrzucał od siebie tę najgorszą myśl. Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści i zwiesiłem głowę, spróbowałem wykonać jeden krok, ale moje nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Stałem jak ostatni idiota, podczas gdy powinienem podejść do nich i spróbować im pomóc. Łza spłynęła po moim policzku z bezsilności, a ja zmusiłem się do pierwszego kroku. Później do kolejnego i kolejnego. Wykonałem ich wystarczająco dużo, by znaleźć się przy tacie i upaść przy jego ciele.

    – Zayn, Doniyi nie ma w pokoju! – Usłyszałem głos Louisa z korytarza i załkałem cicho.

   Doniyi już _w ogóle_ nie było. Sprawdziłem puls mojego taty, ale nic nie wyczułem. Dotknąłem jego policzka, na który spłynęła kolejna łza. Zacisnąłem dłoń w pięści i kucnąłem, rozglądając się. Zobaczyłem, jak Louis stał w progu i obserwował wszystko z bezpiecznej odległości. Wpatrywał się w Doniyę, nawet z takiej odległości mogłem zobaczyć, jak jego oczy zachodziły powoli łzami. Zmusiłem się do wstania i powoli podszedłem do niego, by go jakoś pocieszyć.

    – Dzwonię na policję – odparł, kiedy go przytuliłem. – A potem do ojca. Idź się spakować, pojedziesz z nami. – Odsunął mnie od siebie, a ja wolno pokiwałem głową i z łzami w oczach poszedłem na górę.

   Wyjąłem swoją torbę i chwilę wpatrywałem się w nią tępym spojrzeniem. Nie docierało do mnie to, że zaraz miałem opuścić ten dom, mój _rodzinny_ dom. Spędziłem w nim całe dzieciństwo wraz z Doniyą i trudno było mi pogodzić się z myślą, że wszystko zostało skończone. Z większą złością zacząłem się pakować, ignorowałem łzy, które cały czas utrudniały mi widzenie. Chciałem krzyczeć i coś uderzyć, ale powstrzymywałem się tylko dlatego, że tata mówił mi, żebym nawet w najtrudniejszych sytuacjach zachowywał spokój. Kolejne łzy spłynęły po moim policzku, gdy przypomniałem sobie mojego ojca.

   Spakowałem się najszybciej, jak potrafiłem, ignorując to, że mama nie pożegna mnie w drzwiach, jak to miała w zwyczaju. Gdy wychodziłem do Louisa, ona odprowadzała mnie do drzwi i całowała w policzek, powtarzając, bym na siebie uważał. Zagryzłem wargę podczas schodzenia po schodach i skierowałem się do salonu z ciężko bijącym sercem.

   Zobaczyłem, jak Louis składał na czole Doniyi delikatny pocałunek, a następnie coś do niej wyszeptał. Otarłem łzy i odłożyłem torbę, żeby podejść do Louisa i klęknąć przy swojej siostrze. Mojej kochanej, malutkiej siostrze.

    – Doniya... – szepnąłem ledwo słyszalnie, a Louis od razu objął mnie ramieniem.

   Wtuliłem się w niego bez wahania, a on zaczął szeptać mi uspokajające słowa do ucha. On był tak spokojny, ale wiedziałem, że cierpiał równie mocno co ja. Louis tylko potrafił zachowywać się mądrze w każdej możliwej sytuacji, niezależnie od okoliczności. Louis pogłaskał moje plecy, a ja spróbowałem powstrzymać swój płacz.

    – Już wszystko załatwiłem – powiedział Louis, odgarniając moje włosy z twarzy. – Nie zostawię cię.

   Załkałem i mocniej go przytuliłem, nie mogąc opanować emocji, które mną targały. Z jednej strony chciałem bliskości, ale z drugiej najchętniej rozwaliłbym coś, wrzeszcząc przy tym i przeklinając. Tak bardzo się cieszyłem, że miałem przy sobie Louisa, który potrafił mnie opanować i uspokoić. Odsunąłem się od niego i spróbowałem wysłać do niego uśmiech pełen wdzięczności, ale wyszedł mi tylko jakiś grymas.

    – Dziękuję – szepnąłem z chrypką, a Louis pokiwał głową i pomógł mi wstać.

   Popatrzyłem na wszystkie ciała i niepewnie podszedłem do mojej mamy. Z nią się jeszcze nie pożegnałem, a nie miałem za dużo czasu. Pocałowałem ją w czoło i szepnąłem, że będę na siebie uważał. Uznałem, że tyle jej wystarczyło, bo zawsze dawała mi do zrozumienia, że moje bezpieczeństwo było dla niej najważniejsze. Wstałem i otarłem kolejne łzy, które zdążyły spłynąć do połowy mojego policzka i odwróciłem się w stronę Louisa.

    – Policja i mój tata zaraz powinni być – powiedział i ruchem dłoni pokazał mi, żebym do niego podszedł.

   Zrobiłem to bez wahania, stanąłem obok niego i chwilę wpatrywałem się w jego spokojne oczy. Louis miał naprawdę bardzo ładne oczy, nigdy mu tego nie powiedziałem, ale podobał mi się ich kolor. Nie były zimne jak w niektórych przypadkach, tylko zawsze opanowane. Louis złapał moje ramię i potarł je pocieszająco.

   Nie chciałem być już w tym domu, nie, kiedy moja rodzina leżała martwa w salonie. Poprosiłem Louisa o wyjście i wziąłem swoją torbę, kolejny raz ocierając przy tym policzek. Szliśmy wyjątkowo wolno, jakby każdy krok sprawiał nam ogromny, a w rzeczywistości bolały nas tylko serca. Kiedy byliśmy już kilka metrów od drzwi, usłyszeliśmy pukanie do nich. Zerknąłem na Louisa, a on od razu wyprzedził mnie i otworzył nowo przybyłym. Zobaczyłem ojca Louisa, a za nim dwóch policjantów. Zagryzłem wargę i odetchnąłem głęboko, starając się uspokoić i przygotować na to, co się stać musiało.

    – Louisie Tomlinsonie, co się dokładnie stało – powiedział tata Louisa, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Wpatrywał się w Louisa ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i zaciśniętą wargą, mogłem dostrzec w jego oczach głównie zmartwienie i żal. – Jak do tego doszło? – dodał, a ja widziałem, jak Louis wzruszył ramionami.

    – Proszę nas wpuścić – nakazał jeden z policjantów, a Louis zrobił im miejsce w drzwiach.

    – W salonie. – Tylko tyle udało mi się z siebie wykrztusić.

   Policjanci pokiwali głowami i poszli na ślepo, nie miałem siły prowadzić ich do tamtego pomieszczenia. Zresztą, pan Tomlinson od razu poszedł za nimi, nawet próbował ich wyprzedzić, ale oni byli nieugięci. Louis podszedł do mnie, a ja uparcie wpatrywałem się w podłogę, żeby nie wybuchnąć histerycznym płaczem czy też złością.

   Usłyszałem nagle karetkę pogotowia i podszedłem do drzwi, żeby móc zobaczyć ratowników, którzy szybko wysiedli z pojazdu. Znowu zagryzłem wargę i spuściłem głowę, czułem na sobie wzrok Louisa, ale nie miałem siły na powiedzenie niczego. Po chwili wpatrywali się we mnie policjanci, więc nawet nie miałem gdzie uciec.

    – Musi pan złożyć zeznanie. – Wyciągnął jakiś notes i długopis, podczas gdy drugi policjant prowadził ratowników do salonu.

   Pokiwałem wolno głową, opierając się także o ścianę. Nogi powoli odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa, wszystkie emocje ustąpiły niepożądanej senności i zmęczeniu. Chciałem zasnąć i obudzić się, gdy wszystko będzie już załatwione, a ja znowu będę miał swoją rodzinę. Tak bardzo się zamyśliłem, że nie odpowiedziałem na pierwsze pytanie ze strony policjanta, ale na szczęście zrobił to za mnie Louis. Spojrzałem na niego z wdzięcznością i wyręczał mnie przy odpowiadaniu na każde pytanie, a ja dzięki temu miałem chwilę spokoju.

   Słowa, które wypowiadali, były dla mnie dziwnie niezrozumiałe. Potarłem swoje oczy i podniosłem nieśmiało głowę, ale od razu tego pożałowałem, bo zobaczyłem swojego tatę, którego nieśli na noszach pneumatycznych. Od razu się rozbudziłem i odwróciłem wzrok, nie mogąc na to wszystko patrzeć.

   Nie wiedziałem, jak długo Louis opowiadał o tym, co się stało, bo straciłem rachubę czasu. Byłem pewny tylko tego, że pod koniec przyszedł także ojciec Louisa i przysłuchiwał się wszystkiemu ze stoickim spokojem. Nie rozumiałem, jak ci ludzie mogli być tacy spokojni, przecież...

    – Louis, zawieź proszę Zayna do naszego domu. Ja muszę tutaj jeszcze zostać. – Louis pokiwał głową i podszedł po moją torbę.

   Podziękowałem mu i razem ruszyliśmy w stronę jego samochodu. Wrzuciłem na tylne siedzenia torbę, a sam usiadłem przy Louisie z przodu. Oprócz zapięcia pasów popatrzyłem na siebie w lusterku i otarłem swoje oczy, ale nic to nie dało. Nadal wyglądałem jak najbardziej zniszczony człowiek na Ziemi.

   Louis ruszył, a ja od razu spojrzałem na jego profil. Nie mógł tego ukryć – widziałem po jego gestach, jak bardzo rozbity był. A ja byłem jego przyjacielem. Musieliśmy sobie pomagać.

***

   Kilka kolejnych miesięcy to był istny koszmar... dosłownie i w przenośni. W nocy nie potrafiłem zasnąć, a kiedy w końcu mi się to udawało, zrywałem się z łóżka po nocnej zmorze. Często w takich sytuacjach szedłem do Louisa, bo wiedziałem, że on też miał problemy ze snem. Zdarzyło się, że płakał, ale wtedy byłem przy nim i pocieszałem go, pocieszaliśmy siebie nawzajem. Wiedzieliśmy, że będzie nam ciężko, ale trwaliśmy, dopóki mieliśmy siebie, mogliśmy jakoś w miarę normalnie funkcjonować. Przestaliśmy wychodzić na jakieś imprezy, tylko czasem zdarzał nam się wyjazd na mostek, choć przez pierwszy miesiąc chciałem w ogóle zapomnieć o tym miejscu. Przywoływał za dużo bolesnych wspomnień, których chciałem się wyzbyć za wszelką cenę.

   Po roku od tego wypadku stwierdziłem, że musiałem się jakoś odwdzięczyć rodzinie Tomlinson za dach nad głową i zgodziłem się wstąpić do gangu Planka. Może powinienem powiedzieć „firmy", bo już od wielu lat to funkcjonowało jak porządna firma na skalę światową. Rodzice Louisa pracowali tam już od dawna, więc z łatwością mnie w to wkręcili. Miałem pracować z Louisem na magazynach, może i nie była to praca moich marzeń, ale zawsze coś.

   Teraz przesiadywałem w swoim pokoju i próbowałem zapamiętać jak najwięcej pojęć z matematyki. Powtarzałem sobie wszystko po cichu kolejny raz, a kiedy chciałem sięgnąć po szklankę z wodą, okazało się, że naczynie było puste. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu jakiejś butelki, ale nic nie znalazłem. Westchnąłem ciężko i wstałem, odrzucając jednocześnie książkę na bok.

   Tata Louisa wyraźnie zakazał nam schodzenia na dół dzisiejszego wieczoru, ponieważ miała odbyć się rada, w której uczestniczyć będą ważniejsze osoby... ale mi się naprawdę chciało pić. Wolno i ostrożnie stawiałem kroki na schodach i już w ich połowie usłyszałem pierwsze rozmowy. Chcąc czy nie, zacząłem się im przysłuchiwać, jednocześnie trzymając się blisko ścian i podążając do lodówki po zimną wodę. Zmarszczyłem brwi na słowa jednego z ludzi, cofnąłem swoją dłoń, która jeszcze przed sekundą miała wyjmować butelkę wody. Stanąłem blisko wejścia do salonu, gdzie była rada i oparłem się o ścianę, marszcząc jednocześnie brwi. Wygadywali tam straszne głupoty, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś gorszego. Przysłuchiwałem się im jeszcze z minutę, kiedy w końcu nie wytrzymałem.

    – O czym wy w ogóle mówicie? – Wyszedłem z kuchni i stanąłem przed nimi, a osiem par oczu skierowały się ku mojej osobie.

   Tata Louisa spojrzał na mnie gniewnie, ale zignorowałem to. Zacząłem mówić wraz z przypływem adrenaliny, a ludzie słuchali mnie z różnymi reakcjami. Widziałem, że ktoś złapał się za głowę, za to drugi pokiwał głową w zdumieniu i uznaniu. Skończyłem mówić i znowu spojrzałem na tatę Louisa, tym razem skuliłem się pod jego ostrym spojrzeniem.

    – Przecież to absurd! – krzyknął jeden mężczyzna, wymachując dłońmi.

   Spuściłem głowę i podrapałem się po karku. Chyba naprawdę nie powinno mnie tu być.

    – Wracaj do pokoju – powiedział ostro Tomlinson.

   Zagryzłem wargę i pokiwałem głową z pokorą. Dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie, że naprawdę nie powinienem był wcinać się w ich dyskusję i im przerywać. To nie były moje sprawy, a przecież tata Louisa wyraźnie wcześniej powiedział, żebyśmy im nie przeszkadzali. Właśnie miałem się odwrócić i wrócić do siebie, kiedy usłyszałem:

    – Ej, ej, ej. Stój. – Spojrzałem na mężczyznę, który wskazywał na mnie palcem. – Powiedz to wszystko jeszcze raz – nakazał. – Powoli.

   Zwilżyłem swoje wargi i już mniej śmiało zacząłem tłumaczyć wszystko, co wymyśliłem. Gubiłem się we własnych słowach i zdarzyło mi się kilka razy zająknąć, ale starałem się wszystko uargumentować i wyjaśnić najprościej, jak potrafiłem. Zobaczyłem u tego samego człowieka, który kazał mi się zatrzymać, podziw i niemałe zdziwienie. Po zakończeniu tłumaczenia rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu i widziałem, jak wszyscy marszczyli brwi i się zastanawiali.

    – Genialny pomysł – powiedziała ta osoba, która była po mojej stronie. – Zgadzacie się? – spytał reszty. – Na początku tylko jeden pokiwał głową, ale później dołączyli do niego wszyscy. Nawet ten, który wcześniej podważył mój pomysł, nieco mniej przychylnie potaknął. – Jak ci na imię, młody? Pracujesz u nas?

    – Zayn... Zayn Malik – odpowiedziałem, zerkając na tatę Louisa. – Pracuję na magazynach.

   On także wyglądał na zamyślonego, ale kiedy tylko na niego spojrzałem, wymienił się ze mną porozumiewawczym spojrzeniem. Tamten mężczyzna prychnął głośno.

    – Na magazynach? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Powinieneś pracować na wyższym stanowisku, marnujesz się tam!

    – Dosyć – mruknął Tomlinson, a on spojrzał na niego z przymrużonymi oczami.

    – Troy, on ma mózg stratega – upierał się, pochylił się także w jego kierunku. – Potrzebujemy go wśród nas – dodał i rozejrzał się po wszystkich.

   Moje oczy się rozszerzyły, kiedy zobaczyłem pokiwanie głowami przy większości. Nie miałem pojęcia, co powinienem zrobić, dlatego też stałem jak ostatni kołek i próbowałem nie uciec do siebie do pokoju.

    – Mamy przyjąć dzieciaka do nas? – spytał ten, który był sceptycznie do mnie nastawiony.

    – Właściwie, to on niedługo będzie pełnoletni – odparł pewnie tata Louisa.

   Spojrzałem na niego, ale on wymieniał porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z kimś innym. Wróciłem do wpatrywania się w każdego z osobna, jednocześnie zagryzając wargę i bawiąc się palcami lewej dłoni. Tata Louisa pokiwał wolno głową, a wtedy mój sprzymierzeniec odetchnął cicho.

    – Kto jest za, żeby przyjąć Zayna Malika na okres próbny do nas? – spytał, a większość od razu podniosła dłoń.

   Moje oczy znowu się rozszerzyły, kolejny raz czułem się jak idiota, który nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Tata Louisa podniósł swoja dłoń i spojrzał na mnie z dumą w oczach, a ja nieśmiało się uśmiechnąłem, choć nie byłem pewny, czy powinienem być szczęśliwy. Tomlinson widział moją reakcję i odchrząknął cicho, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

    – Dajmy mu się jeszcze zastanowić – powiedział. – Zayn, możesz wrócić do siebie... ale przemyśl to. – Pokiwałem głową.

   Wolno poszedłem do kuchni, a kiedy nie byłem już obserwowany, pokręciłem głową niedowierzająco. Ja tylko chciałem wody.

   Zamiast do swojego pokoju, od razu popędziłem do Louisa. Chciałem mu jak najszybciej opowiedzieć to, co się właśnie wydarzyło i, czego byłem świadkiem. Wparowałem do pokoju i zastałem Louisa siedzącego nad książkami, na nosie miał swoje okulary, które zakładał tylko do nauki i czytania. Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi, a on spojrzał na mnie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

    – Przeszkadzasz mi. – Wywróciłem oczami.

   Taa... typowe.

    – To ważne. – Usiadłem na łóżku, a Louis obrócił się ku mnie na krześle obrotowym. Ściągnął swoje okulary i odłożył je na biurko, a ja uśmiechnąłem się głupio. – Bo, słuchaj, siedziałem sobie w łóżku i pomyślałem, że bym się napił wody, takiej wiesz, mineralnej, niegazowanej, zwykłej wody, no rozumiesz i ja-

    – Do rzeczy. – Przerwał mi.

   Odetchnąłem głęboko i zacząłem wyjaśniać mu wszystko, starając się omijać te mniej istotne sprawy. Słuchał mnie uważnie, a kiedy powiedziałem mu o reakcji jego ojca, usłyszałem, jak prychnął cicho pod nosem. Dodałem ostatnie kilka zdań o propozycji wyższego stanowiska i kolejny raz westchnąłem ciężko, chowając twarz w dłonie.

    – Co ja mam zrobić? – spytałem zagubiony.

    – No nie wiem – odparł sarkastycznie i prychnął głośniej.

   Zmarszczyłem brwi i spojrzałem na niego.

    – O co ci chodzi? – spytałem.

    – Mi? – Złapał się za pierś jakby urażony. – O nic. – Znowu wywróciłem oczami.

    – Jasne – fuknąłem. – Louis, znam cię nie od dzisiaj i wiem, że _coś_ jest na rzeczy – dodałem spokojniej.

   To było jedenaście lat mojej znajomości z Louisem... nadal nie wiedziałem, jak potrafiliśmy tyle ze sobą wytrzymać, ale od podstawówki już się lubiliśmy. Louis nie miał jak czegoś przede mną ukryć, bo po prostu za dobrze go znałem.

    – Po prostu... mój tata woli ciebie niż mnie – wyznał, drapiąc się nerwowo po policzku.

   Zmrużyłem oczy i popatrzyłem na niego z przechyloną głową.

    – Co? – spytałem głupio. – Louis, przecież wiesz, że on cię kocha. – Louis wzruszył ramionami.

    – Tak, wiem, ale... taka jest prawda, Zayn. – Spojrzał prosto w moje oczy. – Na początku myślałem, że chciał ci jakoś zastąpić ojca po... tym wszystkim... ale on po prostu wolałby mieć ciebie za syna, _nie mnie._ – Zwiesił swoją głowę, a ja od razu złapałem jego ramię.

   Przyciągnąłem go do siebie i mocno przytuliłem, a Louis koślawo usiadł na moich kolanach. Nie obchodziło mnie to, jak to wyglądało, chciałem go tylko jakoś pocieszyć. Ścisnąłem go jeszcze mocniej, a on wtulił się we mnie, najwidoczniej potrzebując mojej bliskości. Nie czułem się źle z tym, że czasem chciałem się przytulić do Louisa i poczuć z nim swego rodzaju braterską więź – to dzięki temu uczuciu tak bardzo chciałem być jego przyjacielem. Pogłaskałem go po plecach i odsunąłem od siebie delikatnie.

    – Posłuchaj, nawet nie wiesz, jak mój tata cię wychwalał – powiedziałem, ignorując ukłucie w sercu na wspomnienie ojca. – Też mi powtarzał, że jesteś takim dobrym uczniem, że zawsze jesteś spokojny i ja... czasem też byłem zazdrosny – wyznałem.

   Na twarz Louisa wstąpił mały uśmiech, a ja dzięki temu też dostałem powód do tego, by kąciki moich ust się uniosły. Jeszcze chwilę siedzieliśmy w ciszy, ja myśląc nad akcją z moją pracą, a Louis... nie miałem pojęcia, o czym on mógł myśleć. Równie dobrze mógł zastanawiać się nad liczbami pierwszymi oraz rozmnażaniem się dinozaurów.

    – Zayn, wiesz, że nigdy mi nie przeszkadzasz? – Uśmiechnąłem się na jego słowa. – Ale mógłbyś już sobie pójść – zaśmiałem się głośno.

   Puściłem go i pokiwałem głową podczas kierowania się do drzwi.

    – Też cię kocham – powiedziałem żartobliwie i wyszedłem z pomieszczenia.

   Poszedłem od razu do swojego pokoju i dosłownie rzuciłem się na łóżko. Sięgnąłem po telefon, który leżał na szafce nocnej i sprawdziłem godzinę. Mimo że była dopiero dwudziesta, ja byłem śpiący. Sięgnąłem po książkę od matematyki i odłożyłem ją na biurko, wzdychając ciężko. Odpuściłem sobie wieczorny prysznic i uznałem, że zdążę go wziąć rano. Przebrałem się szybko w piżamę i, zasłoniwszy wcześniej rolety, położyłem się do wygodnego łóżka.

   Wpatrywałem się w sufit przez chwilę, a wraz z każdą mijającą sekundą mój uśmiech się powiększał. Ten dzień był zdecydowanie przełomowy w moim życiu, pomyślałem. Wszystko miało się zmienić, miałem _coś_ znaczyć w tej firmie. Usnąłem, myśląc nad tym, co będę mógł zrobić dla tych ludzi. Na jakie pomysły kiedyś wpadnę, czy jeszcze coś zmienię... Wszystko stało przede mną otworem. Po raz pierwszy od roku.

***

   – Jesteś szalony! – krzyknął mężczyzna po mojej prawej.

   Szef spojrzał na niego ze wściekłością w oczach. Mógłbym porównać go do głodnego, spragnionego krwi zwierzęcia, a i tak byłoby to jedno z łagodniejszych określeń. Podczas roku, kiedy zacząłem pracować z ludźmi z wyższych stanowisk oraz zacząłem mieć kontakt z szefem, zdałem sobie sprawę, dlaczego wszyscy się ów szefa bali. Był nieprzewidywalny, pomysły miał wyśmienite, choć ostatnimi czasy niebezpieczne. Ten, o którym właśnie powiedział, zaliczyłem do po prostu _głupich i okrutnych._

   Nie zdołałem zareagować na to, jak szef przycisnął człowieka do ściany i złapał go za gardło. Moją pierwszą reakcją było sięgnięcie po pistolet i nie wahałem się za długo. Wyciągnąłem broń i przyłożyłem lufę do jego skroni, opanowując także swój przyśpieszony oddech.

    – Zostaw go – nakazałem przez zaciśnięte zęby.

   Widziałem minę człowieka, który był duszony. Błagał o litość i o to, bym coś zrobił. Szef natomiast jeszcze bardziej się wkurzył, żyła na jego czole była bardzo widoczna, policzki zaczerwienione, a oczy przymrużone i wpatrujące się w swoją ofiarę. Szef wyglądał, jakby w ogóle nie poczuł, że mogły to być jego ostatnie chwile życia. Delikatnie pociągnąłem za spust, będąc gotowym do strzału w każdej chwili.

    – Puść go – ponownie go ostrzegłem.

   Nie zareagował, a wręcz mocniej ścisnął gardło, błagającego samym spojrzeniem o litość, mężczyzny. Nie mogłem dłużej na to patrzeć. Przymknąłem oczy i pociągnąłem za spust, tym samym przestrzelając głowę swojego szefa. Kilka kropel krwi kapnęło na moją koszulkę, ale zdecydowanie bardziej oberwała duszona osoba. Złapała łapczywie oddech, jednocześnie wycierając swoją twarz z krwi.

   Schowałem dłoń i odwróciłem się ku ludziom, ku moim współpracownikom. Wszyscy wpatrywali się zdezorientowani, wręcz zszokowani, w moją osobę. Ogarnęły mnie wyrzuty sumienia, nawet i strach przed tym, co mogli mi zrobić. Pan Tomlinson wpatrywał się w pistolet, jakby to wszystko było jego sprawką, a nie ja.

   Zerknąłem na przestraszonego człowieka, a on kilka razy pokiwał głową, jednocześnie szepcząc ciche podziękowania. Kiwnąłem ku niemu i wróciłem wzrokiem do reszty, która powoli się otrząsała.

    – Co ty najlepszego zrobiłeś? – spytał ktoś drżącym głosem.

   Przełknąłem gulę w gardle, ale dzielnie nie spuściłem głowy. Miałem prawie dziewiętnaście lat, a zabiłem kogoś o najwyższej randze z tej całej, cholernej firmy... Ale wiedziałem, co robiłem. Zrobiłem to świadomie i musiałem brać odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. _Tego chciałby mój tata._

 _–_ Co my teraz zrobimy? – odezwała się kolejna osoba. – On nie ma potomka, kto zostanie szefem?

    – Przecież zawsze firma przechodziła na dziecko szefa... – mruknął ktoś obok mnie.

   Zagryzłem wargę i zacisnąłem dłoń w pięść, a następnie szybko ją rozprostowałem. Już nie tylko ja nie miałem pojęcia, co robić, a większość osób tutaj tego nie wiedziała. Wpatrywałem się we wszystkich po kolei, przy tacie Louisa zatrzymałem się najdłużej, ale on nawet na mnie nie patrzył; wpatrywał się w zupełnie inny punkt.

    – Mam pomysł – oderwał się Jones. Lubiłem go, on od początku mi pomagał. – Musimy zmienić zasady. A myślę, że demokracja będzie najlepsza. – Wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami. – Więc... musimy wybrać nowego szefa spośród nas. – Pokazał na nas wszystkich dla lepszego efektu.

   Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu, ale nie musiałem się długo zastanawiać, kto mógłby być idealnym szefem. Dla mnie tata Louisa, Troy Tomlinson, był jedną z najspokojniejszych i najmądrzejszych osób, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Kiedy już chciałem zaproponować Troya Tomlinsona, ktoś się odezwał:

    – Kto głosuje na Malika?

   Rozszerzyłem swoje oczy i zobaczyłem, że ludzie zaczęli podnosić swoje dłonie. Tomlinson także, bez wahania, wyciągnął rękę do góry. Po chwili dłonie wszystkich znajdowały się w powietrzu, a ja ze zdziwieniem rozglądałem się i czasem zatrzymywałem swój wzrok na losowej osobie. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, że wszyscy chcieli, by został ich szefem, osobą, która miała pełnić najważniejszą funkcję w tym wszystkim. Miałem tylko niecałe dziewiętnaście lat, wkraczałem w dorosłość, a miałem robić to, odgrywając taką rolę.

    – Powitajmy więc nowego szefa, Zayna Malika – oświadczył.

   A ja byłem gotowy stawić dorosłości czoła z wyznaczonym zadaniem.

***

    Podpisałem ostatnie dokumenty dotyczące przejęcia przeze mnie firmy. Uzgodniliśmy z Tomlinsonem, że nikt nie może się dowiedzieć o tożsamości szefa, oprócz osób najbardziej zaufanych i na najwyższych stanowiskach. Chwilę przyglądałem się własnej parafce i uśmiechnąłem się, oddając kartkę tacie Louisa. Pokiwał głową i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając mnie samego w moim nowym biurze, które miało mi służyć jeszcze przez długie lata. Lata pełne trudnych decyzji, nowych rozterek oraz gojenia się blizn.

   Usiadłem na wygodnym krześle obrotowym i wyjrzałem przez okno na pięknie zachodzące słońce. Wciąż się uśmiechając, obróciłem się jak za dzieciaka i zaśmiałem się głośno do siebie.

   Tak właśnie zostałem szefem nielegalnej i najniebezpieczniejszej firmy przestępczej w Londynie.

 


	36. Dodatek: Perspektywa Louisa

   Nienawidziłem ludzi. Westchnąłem ciężko, ruszając zaraz po tym, jak Liam wyszedł z samochodu z obiadem Harry'ego. Harry wybrał wcześniej kuchnię chińską i nie miałem zamiaru oponować, że zasługiwał na coś droższego; już za dużo za dzisiaj przeżył. Poza tym nie ukrywałem, że sam lubiłem zjeść chińszczyznę od czasu do czasu. Pojechałem do jednego z wielu miejsc z chińszczyzną, nie odzywając się do Harry'ego ani słowem podczas drogi. Zerkałem na niego co jakiś czas, jednak wyczuwałem, że nie był on za chętny do rozmowy, więc nie naciskałem specjalnie. I tak będziemy musieli porozmawiać, przeszło mi przez myśl.

   W głowie układałem z nudów plan rozmowy z nim, zastanowiłem się, jakimi obowiązkami obciążyć Harry'ego i jak dobre wynagrodzenie mu dać. Mógłbym mu płacić w dziesiątkach tysięcy, ale byłem przekonany, że on by się nie zgodził. Dziwne.

   Dojechałem na miejsce i zaparkowałem samochód na parkingu. Pierwszy wyszedłem z pojazdu, a chwilę po mnie wyszedł Harry z torbą trzymaną w dłoniach. Widziałem, że prawie się uśmiechał, więc uspokoiłem się nieco. Kluczykiem zablokowałem drzwi od samochodu i ruszyłem z Harrym w stronę restauracji.

    – Co chcesz? – spytałem, gdy znaleźliśmy się już w środku.

   Zerknąłem na niego, a on dosłownie sekundkę wpatrywał się w menu ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

    – Drugi box. Ten z makaronem – odpowiedział, a ja pokiwałem głową. 

   Także najbardziej lubiłem chińszczyznę z makaronem zamiast ryżu. Dodałem to do listy rzeczy, które lubiliśmy obydwoje.

    – Dobra. Usiądź, ja zamówię – zaleciłem, a Harry niepewnie usiadł na jednym z miejsc znajdujących się po mojej lewej.

   Szybko przyjęto moje zamówienie, a ja za grosze kupiłem dwa boxy i do tego picie o smaku brzoskwiniowym. Wziąłem na razie picie i usiadłem przy stoliku naprzeciwko Harry'ego.

    – Ile mam ci oddać? – spytał, grzebiąc w torbie, a ja zmarszczyłem brwi.

   On był czasami naprawdę rozkoszny.

    – Nic – odparłem spokojnie. Widziałem jednak, że Harry wpatrywał się we mnie uparcie, jakby naprawdę chciał mi oddać pieniądze. – Jesteśmy tutaj w sprawach związanych z pracą. Firma za to płaci.

    – Firma ma na to pieniądze?

    – Ja jestem firmą. – Prychnąłem. – Przejdźmy do rzeczy związanych z twoją pracą, dobrze? – dodałem, siląc się na najmilszy ton, na jaki było mnie w tej chwili stać.

   Widziałem pokiwanie głową Harry'ego, zanim wstałem i poszedłem po nasze zamówienia. Wziąłem dla nas po widelcu, nie wiedząc, czy może Harry nie preferowałby pałeczek, ale zignorowałem to. To nie było istotne.

    – Dziękuję – odpowiedział Harry, kiedy położyłem mu posiłek przed nosem. Chwilę wąchał aromat chińszczyzny, nim ostatecznie jej skosztował. – Mam pytanie dotyczące moich zarobków – dodał, przeżuwając jedzenie.

   Pokiwałem głową, samemu gryząc makaron z dodatkami warzyw i mięsa. Przełknąłem swoją porcję i otarłem kąciki ust, udając jednocześnie, że zastanawiałem się nad sumą.

    – Może... pięć tysięcy funtów? – Harry zadławił się, słysząc taką liczbę. Pochyliłem się nad stolikiem i koślawo poklepałem go po plecach, kiedy on zaczął kręcić głową na boki, dając mi jasno do zrozumienia, że takich pieniędzy nie przyjmie. – No dobra, może cztery tysiące? – Harry znowu pokręcił głową przecząco.

    – Louis, ja będę tylko sekretarzem! – Oburzył się, wycierając swoją twarz z resztek posiłku. – Przyjmę tylko dwa tysiące, nie więcej. – Prychnąłem głośno.

    – Proszę cię, za tyle pieniędzy nie da się wyżyć. – Widziałem, że chciał coś powiedzieć, ale uciszyłem go gestem dłoni. – Trzy tysiące pięćset – dodałem.

   Harry znowu pokręcił głową.

    – To jest za dużo, Louis – powiedział nieco rozpaczliwie. – Mogę się zgodzić na dwa i pół tysiąca, skoro ci tak zależy.

 _To nie mi ma zależeć, tylko tobie,_ dodałem w myślach. Nie rozumiałem podejścia Harry'ego do pieniędzy, a to pewnie dlatego, że wychowałem się, mając wszystko pod ręką. Znałem mniej więcej stan majątkowy Harry'ego i często zastanawiałem się, dlaczego nie chciał go on poprawić.

    – Trzy tysiące i koniec. Mniej nie dostaniesz – odparłem stanowczo. Po kilku sekundach i zagryzieniu wargi przez Harry'ego uzyskałem skinienie głowy. – Plus wynagrodzenia – mruknąłem, od razu chwytając za picie, żeby nie mógł mi niczego zarzucić.

    – Coś mówiłeś? – spytał, a ja pokręciłem głową, oblizując wargi. Wziął do ust kolejną porcję makaronu i przeżuł go powoli, wpatrując się w stół a nie we mnie. Chciałem jakoś zwrócić jego uwagę, ale nie miałem za dużego pola do popisu. – O której mam być jutro w pracy? – zapytał, wciąż obserwując stół.

    – O ósmej, możesz być ewentualnie trochę wcześniej – odparłem, bawiąc się swoimi włosami na karku. Cały czas odkładałem wizytę u fryzjera i powtarzałem sobie, że włosy wcale nie wchodziły mi do oczu podczas pochylania się albo czytania. – Myślę, że będziesz pracował do szesnastej. Osiem godzin powinno ci wystarczyć.

    – Nareszcie się wyśpię – szepnął zadowolony Harry. Zmarszczyłem brwi i wpatrywałem się w niego intensywnie, dając mu znak, żeby kontynuował. On otrząsnął się i zaczął bawić się palcami swojej dłoni, która leżała na stoliku. – Jako... sprzątacz, przychodziłem o piątej albo szóstej i siedziałem do późna – wyjaśnił.

   Zagryzł swoją wargę, podczas gdy ja zastanawiałem się, jak taki chłopak jak Harry dawał sobie radę wstawać tak rano i jeszcze czerpać jakąś radość z życia. Ja, nawet kiedy przespałem połowę dnia, wciąż nie zaznałem takiej typowej radości, a wręcz obrzydzenia do wszystkich (Harry nie zaliczał się do wszystkich). Jadłem dalej swoją chińszczyznę, zerkając na Harry'ego i opierając się przed chęcią złapania jego dłoni w swoją.

    – Jutro wszystkiego cię nauczę, dobra? – spytałem, a mój głos mógł zabrzmieć troskliwie. Mógł. – Dasz sobie radę – zapewniłem.

   Harry wdzięcznie pokiwał głową i dłonią, która wcześniej spoczywała na stoliku, podparł swój podbródek i prawie niezauważalnie zasłonił część policzka. Zobaczyłem bardzo delikatne rumieńce na jego twarzy; zresztą, nie było to trudne przez jasny odcień jego skóry. Ciemnobrązowe loki idealnie pasowały do tak jasnej i nieskazitelnej karnacji, a gdy Harry wreszcie spojrzał na mnie swoimi intensywnie zielonymi oczami, musiałem naprawdę mocno ujarzmiać wewnętrzne, szczęśliwe dziecko, które cieszyło się z takich rzeczy.

    – Dziękuję – odparł, a na jego twarzy pojawił się jeden ze słodszych uśmiechów, jakie kiedykolwiek dane było mi zobaczyć.

   Nie często podziwiałem jego uśmiech, a prawie w ogóle go nie wywoływałem. Poczułem miłe uczucie w środku i nawet kąciki moich ust uniosły się lekko. Pokiwałem w stronę Harry'ego głową, chcąc mu w ten sposób przekazać, że naprawdę sobie poradzi, bo ja w niego wierzyłem.

   Wierzyłem, że poradzi sobie jak nikt inny, bo to był Harry Styles. Jedna z najpiękniejszych osób, jakie miałem okazję oglądać w całym swoim życiu.

***

   Rozejrzałem się po swoim biurze i złapałem się za biodra, wzdychając ciężko. Właśnie przygotowałem osobny pokój dla Harry'ego, który był tuż obok mojego, łączyły nas drzwi. Chciałem zapytać Harry'ego, czy wolał siedzieć ze mną w jednym pomieszczeniu, czy też preferował pracę sam. Sam wolałbym co jakiś czas móc na niego zerknąć bez przerywania papierkowej roboty, ale musiałem zaakceptować jego decyzję.

   Jego pokój był mały, znajdowało się tam tylko biurko, a na nim najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy takie jak ołówek albo długopis. Harry nie miał komputera na swoim biurku, bo naprawdę nie miałem ochoty bawić się w montowanie tego wszystkiego, plus do jego pracy nie był potrzebny. Była już godzina siódma pięćdziesiąt, kiedy usiadłem przy swoim biurku i założyłem na nos okulary. Dzisiaj czekało mnie więcej pracy niż zazwyczaj i wolałem zacząć już teraz.

   Pracowałem tylko przez dziesięć minut, bo potem rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Szybko zdjąłem okulary i nałożyłem na twarz delikatny uśmiech, żeby miło przywitać Harry'ego. Harry stał trochę speszony pod drzwiami i bawił się palcami, jakby niepewny, co powinien zrobić.

    – Hej, Harry – powiedziałem, siląc się na miły ton.

   Uśmiechnął się niezgrabnie i zdjął torbę ze swojego ramienia.

    – Hej, Louis – odpowiedział, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. – Mogę gdzieś to położyć? – spytał, a ja głową kiwnąłem w stronę fotela.

   Szybko odłożył tam swoją rzecz i wrócił do mnie, nerwowo zagryzając wargę. Widziałem, że się stresował, to był jego pierwszy dzień w pracy. Chwilę wpatrywałem się w jego oczy, bo teraz były uroczo zaspane, a ich kolor wydawał mi się jeszcze wyrazistszy. Ocknąłem się chwilę później i sprawdziłem telefon bez żadnego konkretnego powodu.

    – Chodź, oprowadzę cię. – Włożyłem telefon do kieszeni spodni. Skoro Harry się denerwował, nie mogłem jeszcze dodawać mu stresów, tylko miałem go jakoś rozluźnić. – Jak ty do mnie trafiłeś? – zapytałem ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

   Zapomniałem mu wczoraj powiedzieć, na jakim piętrze znajdowało się moje biuro, podałem mu tylko adres budynku. Harry szedł obok mnie z lekko uchyloną głową, a ja wpatrywałem się w niego z boku, dokładnie obserwując jego profil.

     – Spytałem kogoś na dole i on mi powiedział – wyznał, kolejny raz zagryzając dolną wargę. – A potem sam trafiłem – dopowiedział.

   Pokiwałem głową i zacząłem żywo opowiadać o tym, gdzie się znajdowaliśmy. Opisywałem Harry'emu większość pomieszczeń i tłumaczyłem wszystko, o co zapytał. Po jakichś dziesięciu minutach był już bardziej rozmowny niż na początku i nawet wysłał w moją stronę nieśmiały uśmiech, kiedy zażartowałem sobie z nieistotnej rzeczy. Trafiliśmy do pomieszczenia, w którym był ekspres do kawy i to właśnie przy nim się zatrzymaliśmy.

    – Dobra, myślę, że to będzie miejsce, gdzie będziesz spędzał naprawdę dużo czasu. – Złapałem za ekspres, a Harry wpatrywał się w niego ze zdezorientowaniem. Wyglądał, jakby widział to urządzenie pierwszy raz w życiu. – Moją ulubioną kawę należy przygotować tak. – Zacząłem naciskać z prędkością światła odpowiednie przyciski. – Piję tylko w dużym kubku, do tego dwie łyżeczki cukru i odrobina mleka, ale naprawdę odrobina. – Harry szybko pokiwał głową.

   Wziąłem swoją kawę i skosztowałem jej, przymykając oczy. Była przepyszna jak zawsze. Pokazałem głową Harry'emu, żebyśmy poszli tam, skąd przyszliśmy, a on zaprowadził nas prosto do biura, tylko raz myląc kierunki. Obserwowałem jego loczki, które śmiesznie podskakiwały na jego karku, a on je odgarniał, żeby były choć trochę ułożone. Nie były, ale wciąż wyglądał idealnie.

   Położyłem swoją kawę na biurku i spojrzałem na Harry'ego. Znowu próbował ułożyć swoje włosy, ale z marnym skutkiem.

    – Przygotowałem dla ciebie osobne biuro, ale nie musisz tam siedzieć. Możesz być tutaj ze mną – szybko wyjaśniłem, dłonią pokazując na drzwi, które prowadziły do osobnego pomieszczenia.

   Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad propozycją. W myślach pragnąłem, żeby został ze mną, bo uwielbiałem jego towarzystwo oraz chciałem mu dokładnie pokazać, na czym polegała jego praca.

    – Wolę pracować sam – powiedział po chwili i spojrzał na mnie. – Pozwolisz?

    _Nie_ , cisnęło mi się na usta, ale tylko pokiwałem głową. Pokazałem mu jego biuro i przyniosłem pierwsze dokumenty, które miał za zadanie posegregować. To nie było trudne zadanie, idealne na sam początek, bo miałem dla niego także kolejne obowiązki.

    – Powodzenia – rzuciłem, wychodząc.

   Zacząłem pracować, sam, w swoich okularach i kubkiem kawy niedaleko prawej dłoni. Byłem przyzwyczajony do wydajnej i ciężkiej pracy, jednak dzisiaj mi nie szło; gubiłem się w tekście oraz myliłem cyferki (albo pomijałem) przy wpisywaniu. Za każdym razem przeklinałem cicho, żeby Harry tego nie usłyszał. Kiedy wypiłem swoją, już zimną, kawę, westchnąłem, bo miałem ochotę na kolejną, a naprawdę nie chciało mi się wstawać.

    – Harry! – zawołałem, a on przyszedł do mnie prędko. – Zrobisz mi kawę? – Podałem mu brudny kubek.

   Nie wahał się za długo, tylko od razu chwycił naczynie.

    – Oczywiście. – Wyszedł z pomieszczenia, a ja odprowadziłem go wzrokiem.

   Przez chwilę towarzyszyło mi nieprzyjemne uczucie, że go wykorzystałem, ale na tym polegała jego praca. Byłem usprawiedliwiony, poza tym Harry nie wyglądał na osobę, która poczuła się źle. Wróciłem do pracy, bez kawy, ale za to bardziej skupiony niż poprzednio. Zasiedziałem się i po jakichś dziesięciu minutach zorientowałem się, że Harry jeszcze nie wrócił. Pomyślałem, że po prostu się zgubił, więc wstałem z krzesła i rozciągnąłem się, jednocześnie wykonując pierwsze kroki ku drzwiom.

   Nie znalazłem go na drodze prowadzącej do naszych biur, więc ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wszedłem do pomieszczenia, gdzie był ekspres. Dopiero tam zobaczyłem Harry'ego, który stał przy urządzeniu i gorączkowo próbował je wyłączyć. Zobaczyłem, że pianka wylatywała z ekspresu, a Harry próbował zatamować wejścia, skąd ona leciała. Uśmiechnąłem się pobłażliwie i niedowierzająco i podszedłem do niego powoli.

   Gdy tylko mnie zobaczył, jego oczy się rozszerzyły, a dłonie zaprzestały swoich ruchów. Na nosie Harry'ego zobaczyłem piankę, która była także na jego lewym policzku, tuż pod okiem. Na koszulce miał kolejne plamy po kawie.

    – Louis! Ja przepraszam, chyba zepsułem maszynę i ona... – Machnął dłońmi w bezsilnym geście. – Proszę, nie zwalniaj mnie, ja za to zapłacę! – Spojrzał błagalnie w moje oczy.

   Zaśmiałem się cichutko. Wyciągnąłem dłoń i zabrałem piankę z jego nosa, a następnie oblizałem swój palec.

    – Jesteś słodki. – Znowu się zaśmiałem.

   Harry wpatrywał się we mnie, a potem otarł swój policzek ze słodkiej pianki. Wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, co zrobić, a dla mnie wtedy był najbardziej uroczy.

    – Cz-czyli ja... – zaczął.

    – Naprawię to – stwierdziłem i podszedłem do ekspresu. – A potem pokażę ci jeszcze raz, jak zrobić kawę tak, żeby niczego nie popsuć – dodałem, a Harry pokiwał głową, próbując także okiełznać malutki uśmiech.

    – Okej – szepnął cicho. – Dziękuję – dodał.

   Miłe uczucie ciepła rozniosło się po całym moim ciele, a na usta wkradł się uśmiech. Nie potrafiłem go powstrzymać przy Harrym, a zresztą, nie chciałem. Skoro ja mogłem obserwować go godzinami, on także mógł widzieć moją radość.

***

   Reszta dnia minęła mi dość szybko. Nim się obejrzałem, już była godzina szesnasta. Zawołałem Harry'ego i powiedziałem, że skończyły się jego godziny pracy. Harry złapał za swoją torbę i stanął w przejściu, czekając na mnie, ale ja nie zamierzałem nawet wstawać.

    – Nie idziesz? – spytał cicho, a ja spojrzałem na niego, opierając się o krzesło obrotowe i wzdychając.

    – Nie, mam jeszcze trochę roboty – odparłem. – Ale ty możesz już iść – dodałem po chwili.

   Widziałem zawahanie w jego oczach, zacisnął mocniej swój pasek od torby. Chciałem go pogonić i powiedzieć, że sobie poradzę, ale on był pierwszy:

    – Mogę zostać i ci pomóc? – zapytał, a moje brwi wystrzeliły do góry.

   Nie spodziewałem się takiej odpowiedzi z jego strony i przez pierwsze sekundy zastanowiłem się, jak powinienem zareagować. Zostało mi jeszcze sporo pracy i zakładałem, że nie wrócę do domu przed dwudziestą, ale z pomocą Harry'ego wszystko mogło pójść sprawniej. I milej.

    – Jeśli chcesz – powiedziałem, opierając swój podbródek na dłoni. 

   Harry odłożył swoją torbę na wcześniejsze miejsce i chwilę stał bezczynnie, jakby o czymś rozmyślając.

    – Mogę siedzieć tutaj z tobą? – Obrócił się w moim kierunku. – Nie chcę siedzieć sam. – Od razu pokiwałem głową.

    – Tak, jasne, że tak – odparłem pewnie.

   Harry wziął krzesło z kąta i położył je przy moim biurku. Mieliśmy siedzieć blisko siebie (nie, żeby mi to przeszkadzało) i pracować ramię w ramię, kiedy sobie o czymś przypomniałem.

    – Pójdź jeszcze po kawę – poprosiłem, a Harry szybko wstał i ruszył do drzwi. – Tylko pamiętaj...

    – Tak, wiem. Dla ciebie w dużym kubku – przerwał mi, a ja uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

    – To też, ale weź dwie. – Ściągnął swoje brwi w zdziwieniu.

    – Dwie? – dopytał.

    – Tak. Jedna dla mnie, druga dla ciebie – odparłem pewnie i uśmiechnąłem się.

   Harry pokiwał twierdząco głową i zdołałem dostrzec delikatne dołeczki, zanim się obrócił i poszedł zrobić swoje. Poprawiłem swoje okulary i posprzątałem trochę na biurku, bo przez cały dzień zdołałem porozwalać kilka rzeczy. Książki położyłem w rogu biurka, papiery po drugiej stronie, a najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy miałem przy sobie. Harry wrócił dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym skończyłem wszystko ogarniać.

   Trzymał w swoich dłoniach dwa kubki o różnych rozmiarach; jeden większy, a drugi mniejszy. Położył bliżej mnie oczywiście ten większy kubek, a w obydwie dłonie złapał swój. Usiadł obok mnie i powoli zbliżył swoje usta do kawy, a ja wpatrywałem się w niego z boku i przełknąłem ślinę. Wyglądał tak uroczo i bezbronnie, przypominał mi kogoś tak _cholernie_ mocno i nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Jego marszczący się nos, gdy wyczuł gorącą ciecz, jego delikatne dłonie obejmujące kubek oraz przymrużone oczy.

   Tak bardzo przypominał mi Doniyę.

   Odwróciłem od niego wzrok i skupiłem się na swoich palcach, by jak najszybciej wyrzucić ze wspomnień swoją zmarłą dziewczynę. Nie lubiłem nazywać ją swoją „byłą", ponieważ tak naprawdę nigdy nie zerwaliśmy. To śmierć nas rozłączyła, nic nie mogliśmy na to poradzić. Zdołałem mniej więcej pogodzić się z jej śmiercią, ale im bardziej starałem się o niej zapomnieć, tym bardziej bolał mnie każdy fakt przypominający o niej.

   Harry z zachowania był naprawdę do niej podobny, może tylko mniej wybuchowy. Także był cichy i uroczy, zdawał się nie robić nic złego. Rumienił się, wykonywał gesty, które świadczyły o jego spokojnym uosobieniu. On nawet nie potrafił seksownie zagryźć wargi, bo za każdym razem wyglądało to tak, jakby za bardzo się denerwował i łapał swoją wargę trochę za nisko... ale był przy tym tak idealny.

   Zerknąłem, jak odkładał kubek na biurko i językiem zlizywał kawę z ust. Sam wziąłem szybkiego łyka swojej kawy (która była odrobinę za słodka, ale to nic) i odłożyłem większy kubek po swojej stronie. Harry zaczął dokładnie rozglądać się po pokoju, a potem jego wzrok podążył do książek znajdujących się na krańcu stołu. Zmarszczył brwi i wyciągnął po nie dłoń, a następnie uśmiechnął się szeroko.

    – Też czytasz Stephena Kinga? – spytał, wpatrując się we mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jednocześnie bawiąc się książką w dłoniach.

   Zaśmiałem się cicho i pokiwałem głową.

    – Tak, oczywiście. To klasyka. Przeczytałem jego wszystkie książki. – Dołeczki na policzkach Harry'ego nigdy nie były większe.

    – Ja przeczytałem te, co znalazłem w bibliotece – wyznał. – A co to za książka? – zapytał, chwytając drugą książkę.

    – Jego najnowsza. Wysłał mi ją przedpremierowo – pochwaliłem się, a Harry spojrzał na mnie z rozdziawioną buzią. – Jeżeli chcesz, możesz ją wziąć i przeczytać – zaproponowałem.

   Zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby cały czas się tak uśmiechał.

    – Naprawdę? – Spojrzał na mnie niedowierzająco.

    – Naprawdę – odparłem pewnie. – Mogę ci ją nawet oddać, sam już przeczytałem całą – dodałem.

   Harry pokręcił przecząco głową, ale uśmiech cały czas gościł na jego twarzy.

    – Nie, wystarczy mi, że ją przeczytam. – Odłożył obydwie książki na biurko. – Dziękuję – powiedział cicho, zwracając głowę w moją stronę.

   Wpatrywaliśmy się w swoje oczy jeszcze parę sekund, podczas których zastanowiłem się, jak można mieć tak wspaniały kolor oczu. Jak można mieć tak wspaniałą osobowość i tak wspaniałe wnętrze jak Harry.

   Mogłem nienawidzić sobie wszystkich ludzi... ale Harry'ego kochałem.

 


	37. Dodatek: Perspektywa Harry'ego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zawiera sceny... +16?

 

   Odczytałem wiadomość od Liama i uśmiechnąłem się na wieść, że dojechał bezpiecznie do Liverpoolu. Dochodziła dziewiąta, a ja nie spałem, od kiedy Liam opuścił moje mieszkanie, ponieważ najpierw chciałem wiedzieć, że Liamowi nic nie stało się podczas podróży, a dopiero potem się zdrzemnąć. I tak nie miałem zamiaru iść dzisiaj do pracy, właściwie, to byłem przekonany, że Louis zwolnił mnie zaraz po tym, jak uwolniłem Liama.

   Odłożyłem telefon i podciągnąłem kołdrę aż po sam czubek nosa, żeby nie było mi zimno. Położyłem się bokiem i zamknąłem oczy, jednocześnie wyrównując swój oddech. Kołdra pachniała częściowo Liamem, przez co uśmiechnąłem się smutno. Jeszcze chwilę zajęło mi znajdowanie idealnej pozycji do snu, a kiedy wreszcie mi się to udało, ogarnął mnie spokój i wewnętrzna cisza.

   Którą zniszczył dzwonek do drzwi, a dokładniej jego kilkunastokrotne dzwonienie.

   Jęknąłem i zwlokłem się z łóżka, myśląc, że pewnie dziadek rano zapomniał kluczy od domu i teraz skończył wcześniej zmianę. Poprawiłem spodenki, które zdążyły mi się zsunąć przez noc i podszedłem do wejścia, automatycznie patrząc przez wizjer, kto przyszedł. Zamarłem, widząc nie dziadka... a Louisa. Zdołałem zobaczyć, że nie był w najlepszym humorze, miał zaciśnięte wargi w prostą linię oraz zmarszczone brwi. Cofnąłem się od drzwi o trzy kroki, zasłaniając usta otwartą dłonią, jakby miało to uniemożliwić Louisowi usłyszenie mnie. Wpatrywałem się tępo w klamkę i modliłem się w duchu, żeby Louis pomyślał, że nikogo nie było w domu i poszedł do siebie.

    – Harry, wiem, że tam jesteś! – Usłyszałem jego podniesiony ton. Uderzył w drzwi trzykrotnie, a mnie za każdym razem przechodziły ciarki ze strachu. Zagryzłem swoją wargę i poprawiłem nerwowo włosy, zamykając oczy z całej siły. – Otwórz to, inaczej wyważę te drzwi! – Kolejne głośne pukanie rozniosło się po moim małym mieszkanku.

   Rozejrzałem się po korytarzu z myślą, że nie mogę wpuścić tu Louisa. Było tutaj ciasno i... biednie. Nie chciałem, żeby Louis zobaczył, w jakich warunkach musiałem mieszkać. Zamknąłem oczy i szybko podjąłem decyzję. Otworzyłem drzwi kluczem, a potem wyszedłem przez nie i stanąłem na korytarzu, przed rozzłoszczonym Louisem. Louis przez sekundę wpatrywał się we mnie zaskoczony, a ja zdążyłem już pożałować tego, gdzie się znalazłem.

    – Gdzie jest Liam? – zapytał, przyszpilając mnie do drzwi.

   Zagryzłem mocno wargę, żeby nie wydać z siebie żadnego jęku przez ten nagły ruch. Louis trzymał moje ramię i wpatrywał się we mnie z nienawiścią.

    – Nie wiem – odparłem, chroniąc Liama.

   Liam był moim najlepszym przyjacielem, nie mogłem go wydać, nie potrafiłem. Nawet w obliczu Louisa, który zabił jakiegoś człowieka z uśmiechem, chciałem chronić Liama. Od kiedy poznałem smak przyjaźni, nie mogłem pozwolić na stracenie jej.

    – Gdzie jest Liam? – Ponowił pytanie, mocniej chwytając moje ramię.

   Znowu zdusiłem w sobie jęk i popatrzyłem prosto we wręcz rozjarzone oczy Louisa. Ich kolor wydawał się teraz taki zimny, a jednocześnie przepełniony ogniem, kojarzącym mi się z piekłem. Chwilę zwlekałem z odpowiedzią, na co Louis potrząsnął mnie delikatnie.

    – Louis, to boli – szepnąłem.

   Nie miałem pojęcia, co on do mnie czuł. Teraz mogła to być nienawiść połączona z żądzą mordu za wczoraj. Błagałem jednak, by Louis nie okazał się aż tak bezduszną osobą i po prostu puścił mnie i moje kościste ramię w spokoju.

    – Harry, kurwa, odpowiadaj – powiedział, jeszcze mocniej dociskając moje ramię.

   Małe łezki pojawiły się w moich oczach, ale nie spłynęły po policzkach tylko dzięki mojej silnej woli. Moja warga zadrgała, więc kolejny raz uwięziłem ją pomiędzy zębami i odważyłem się spojrzeć na Louisa... ale tylko przez sekundę. Odwróciłem wzrok, czując się bezbronnym i obnażonym.

    – Proszę, Louis. – Mój głos się załamał. – To naprawdę boli – dodałem i, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, Louis zmniejszył nacisk.

   Szybko skorzystałem z okazji i otworzyłem drzwi od domu i wszedłem do środka. Niestety, przez to, że zamykały się od wewnątrz, Louis zdołał wcisnąć swoją stopę pomiędzy próg a wejście. Nacierałem całym ciałem na drzwi, wszystko, żeby tylko nie wpuścić Louisa do środka. Problem polegał jednak na tym, że on był o wiele silniejszy.

    – Porozmawiajmy. – Usłyszałem podczas przepychanki, na co tylko pokręciłem głową, zamykając oczy.

   Mocniej popchnąłem drzwi, ale dokładnie w tym momencie Louis zrobił to samo. Poleciałem na podłogę, a kiedy zobaczyłem Louisa, zbliżającego się do mnie, zasłoniłem twarz rękami w samoobronie.

    – Proszę, nie zabijaj mnie! – krzyknąłem. – Błagam, proszę, nie zabijaj – dodałem nieco ciszej, próbując się jakoś doczołgać do bezpiecznego miejsca. – Przepraszam za wszystko, Louis, ja przepraszam, ja...

    – Harry. – Poczułem, jak Louis uklęknął zaraz przy mnie.

   Spróbowałem ochronić twarz jeszcze szczelniej, tylko żeby nic mi nie zrobił. Widziałem Louisa z bronią, z uśmiechem i satysfakcją z umierania drugiego człowieka. Serce biło mi jak oszalałe, a strach, zamiast napędzać do działania, częściowo paraliżował.

    – Nie zabijaj mnie, proszę – powiedziałem, pozwalając łzom płynąć.

    – Harry, hej, nic ci nie zrobię. – Dotknął mojego ramienia, a ja odruchowo je zabrałem. Nadal bolało. – Nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził, skarbie, nie potrafiłbym. – Ponownie złapał moje ramię, a ja tym razem się po prostu poddałem.

   Z całej siły rzuciłem się na niego i wtuliłem w jego ciało, szukając bezpieczeństwa. Louis od razu mnie otulił i kucnął, by być jeszcze bliżej mnie.

    – Louis... – wyszeptałem, pociągając nosem.

    – Cii, Harry, nie skrzywdzę cię, nie zrobię ci krzywdy, ani tym bardziej nie zabiję. – Mocniej mnie przytulił, a ja wydałem z siebie zduszony szloch. – Porozmawiajmy – dodał, a ja pokiwałem głową.

   Chwilę zajęło mi uspokojenie się; Louis pomagał poprzez głaskanie moich pleców i szeptanie co jakiś czas miłych słów do ucha. Po kilku minutach czułem się na siłach, by wstać i nerwowo starłem pozostałości po łzach z moich policzków. Louis wpatrywał się we mnie z góry, mając już ten opiekuńczy wzrok, a nie krwiożerczy. Przełknąłem gulę w gardle i pokiwałem głową, uświadamiając sobie, co zaraz będziemy robić.

    – Chcesz kawy? Albo herbaty? – spytałem.

   Louis uśmiechnął się jednym kącikiem ust, a ja bawiłem się skrawkiem mojej koszulki.

    – Herbatę poproszę. – Pokiwałem głową.

   Pokazałem Louisowi dłonią, gdzie był salon, a sam ruszyłem do kuchni. Chociaż te dwa pomieszczenia były oddzielne, dzięki temu miałem chwilę na przemyślenie wszystkiego w samotności. Podczas gotowania się wody zdołałem już z pięć razy pogratulować sobie w myślach wytrwałości w chronieniu Liama oraz zbesztać z dziesięć razy za wpuszczenie Louisa do domu. On nie powinien tu być i dobrze to wiedziałem. Schowałem twarz w dłonie na myśl, co on sobie teraz wyobrażał.

   Posłodziłem jego herbatę dwoma łyżeczkami cukru, mając nadzieję, że nie przesłodziłem. Na chwilę jeszcze oparłem się o blat i odgarnąłem swoje włosy, żałując, że nie miałem chwili na ułożenie ich albo umycie. Teraz były lekko przetłuszczone, loki wchodziły mi w oczy i sterczały we wszystkie strony. Westchnąłem i wziąłem w dłonie dwa kubki i ruszyłem do Louisa.

   Siedział przy stoliku i trzymał w dłoniach telefon, nie było to dla mnie nic nowego. Położyłem przed nim parujący napój i sam usiadłem po drugiej stronie stołu, żeby nie rozpraszać się aż tak bliską obecnością Louisa. Louis wziął łyk z kubka i uśmiechnął się ku mnie.

    – Bardzo dobra – pochwalił, a ja z wdzięczności tylko pokiwałem głową. – Ale, Harry... naprawdę musimy porozmawiać. – Kolejne kiwnięcie.

    – Okej – powiedziałem, wpatrując się w kubek.

   Nie miałem odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy, bo wiedziałem, że w którymś momencie bym pękł – a tego _naprawdę_ chciałem uniknąć.

    – Wiem, że wiesz, gdzie jest Liam – zaczął, a ja zagryzłem wargę i od razu pokręciłem głową. – Nie udawaj. Uciekłeś wczoraj z nim. – Zerknąłem na niego przez sekundę.

    – No i? Nie wiem, co się z nim stało – odparłem, siląc się na beznamiętny ton, jak to zawsze robili wszyscy podejrzani na przesłuchaniach.

   Usłyszałem westchnięcie Louisa.

    – Harry, tak bardzo się starałeś go uwolnić tylko po to, żeby teraz nie wiedzieć, gdzie on jest? – spytał sarkastycznie.

    – Zrobiłem, co konieczne, a dalej to już sprawa Lia-

    – Konieczne? – Nie dowierzał. – Całowanie mnie parę minut było „konieczne"? – Zagryzłem wargę i spuściłem głowę.

    – J-ja musiałem odwrócić twoją uwagę. – Nieudolnie starałem się wytłumaczyć.

    – Przestań. – Wziął kolejnego łyka herbaty. – Podobało ci się? – zapytał, a ja wreszcie na niego spojrzałem.

    – Nie wiem – odparłem szczerze. – Nie mam porównania – dodałem, widząc jego skonfundowany wyraz twarzy.

   Widziałem, jak zareagował, kiedy wreszcie zrozumiał, o co chodzi.

    – Czyli... ty się nigdy nie...

    – Byłeś moim pierwszym pocałunkiem, Louis. – Przerwałem mu, chowając twarz w dłonie.

   To było tak wstydliwe i głupie, to, jak się teraz czułem. Całowałem się z Louisem, z mordercą, z osobą, której prawie na niczym nie zależało, ale...

    – Chcesz, żebym znowu cię pocałował? – Po kilkusekundowym zastanowieniu pokiwałem głową.

   Usłyszałem dźwięk przesuwanego krzesła i odetchnąłem głęboko. Nie rozumiałem swoich uczuć, ale w gruncie rzeczy naprawdę chciałem być całowany przez Louisa. Louis pochylił się nade mną i chwilę wpatrywał się w moje oczy, szukając zapewnienia, że chciałem wszystkiego, co miał mi do zaoferowania. Zamknąłem swoje oczy i po prostu zaczekałem na to uczucie ciepła w podbrzuszu, o którym zawsze była mowa w książkach.

   Poczułem wargi Louisa i poczułem coś lepszego niż zwykłe ciepło. Jeżeli miłość miałaby jakiś smak, byłyby to usta Louisa. Delikatnie i czule mnie muskały, miałem tylko chwilę na zapoznanie się z nimi i, tak, naprawdę mi się to spodobało. Nigdy nie czułem się tak blisko nikogo jak wtedy z Louisem i to napawało mnie jednocześnie niepokojem, jak i uczuciem bezgranicznego zaufania.

   Louis odsunął się po chwili i wtedy otworzyłem leciutko oczy, by zobaczyć go, Louisa, który przed sekundą mnie całował i, który był naprawdę dobry. Lou potarł swoim nosem o mój, a następnie pogłaskał mój policzek. Wtuliłem się w jego dłoń i rozmarzyłem się, jakby to było czuć się tak cały czas; wolnym od wszystkiego.

   Odsunął się ode mnie i usiadł na swoim wcześniejszym miejscu, nie spuszczając jednak ze mnie wzroku. Ja dotknąłem swoich policzków i mogłem stwierdzić, po tym, jak gorące były, że byłem zaróżowiony i po raz pierwszy pozwoliłem sobie na bycie takim. Nie często miałem okazję być tak blisko z kimkolwiek.

    – I jak? – spytał Louis, a na moją twarz mimowolnie wpłynął uśmiech.

   Czy pocałunek może być inny niż wspaniały, jeżeli czuje się coś więcej do drugiej osoby?

    – Dobrze. – Kiwałem przy tym głową.

    – Tylko dobrze? Musiałem wypaść z wprawy. – Zażartował, dzięki czemu uśmiechnąłem się szerzej.

    – Najwidoczniej – szepnąłem, wpatrując się w jego oczy.

   Louis mrugnął do mnie, zanim upił łyk herbaty i odstawił kubek na stół. Odetchnąłem kilka razy i uspokajałem się, żeby nie wyglądać przy Louisie jak rozwydrzona nastolatka.

    – Harry, ja nie chcę psuć chwili, ale... – Właśnie tym zepsuł chwilę. – Muszę dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest Liam. Jeżeli ty mi tego nie powiesz, sam się dowiem – dodał pewnie.

    – Nic ci nie powiem. – Zagryzłem wargę.

_Która jeszcze przed chwilą była całowana._

    – Słuchaj, Zayn to mój najlepszy przyjaciel i-

    – A Liam to mój najlepszy przyjaciel. – Przerwałem mu, a on się zaśmiał.

    – Znacie się za krótko, żeby być przyjaciółmi.

    – A my znamy się za krótko, żeby się całować. – Odbiłem piłeczkę.

   Louis zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się we mnie, podczas gdy popijałem herbatę. Nie mogłem dać mu się podpuścić, dlatego musiałem uważać na każde słowo, które wypowiadał.

    – Niech ci będzie. – Poprawił się na krześle, a ja uśmiechnąłem się zwycięsko.

   Kolejna godzina minęła nam na rozmawianiu – już na mniej ważne tematy, na szczęście – i, nim się obejrzałem, zbliżała się jedenasta. Wpatrywałem się w swój pusty kubek po herbacie, zanim spojrzałem w szczęśliwe oczy Louisa, które obserwowały mnie uważnie. Louis lubił skupiać całą swoją uwagę na mnie, widziałem to i doceniałem, ale czasem było to po prostu niekomfortowe, kiedy śledził każdy mój ruch, a jego błękitne tęczówki uparcie próbowały złapać kontakt z moimi, zielonymi. Podczas rozmowy nie dowiedziałem się niczego ciekawego, oprócz kilku ciekawostek z życia Louisa oraz jednej opowiedzianej historii jego i Zayna.

    – Louis, zaraz będziesz musiał iść. – Starałem się, żeby w moim głosie przeważała pewność siebie, ale chyba nie wyszło mi to tak dobrze, jak chciałem.

   Louis ściągnął brwi i spojrzał na mnie (nie, żeby wcześniej na mnie nie patrzył, tylko wpatrywał się centralnie w moje oczy).

    – Dlaczego?

    – Mój dziadek zaraz przyjdzie – oznajmiłem i poprawiłem swoje włosy.

   Louis uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Cieszyłem się, że chociaż raz nie musiałem mu wszystkiego tłumaczyć i sam, z własnej woli, wstał z krzesła i skierował się do drzwi.

    – W takim razie przyjdę po ciebie jutro – oznajmił, odwracając się w moją stronę.

   Zagryzłem dolną wargę i pokiwałem głową, nie mając chyba za dużo do powiedzenia. Louis poprawił jeden z niesfornych loczków, który sterczał w odwrotną stronę do mojej głowy i znowu uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Przeszło mi przez myśl, że Louis był naprawdę przystojny, jego oczy ładnie pasowały do włosów, sam ich odcień też był czysty i śliczny. Lou pogłaskał mnie po policzku i podszedł do drzwi.

    – Do zobaczenia jutro – powiedziałem cicho, zanim zdążył ruszyć na klatkę schodową.

   Louis posłał mi swój kolejny uśmiech, a ja zamknąłem drzwi i odetchnąłem. Byłem... tak bardzo szczęśliwy. Ten dzień już był świetny i mogłem uznać go za jeden z lepszych w moim życiu.

   Ochroniłem przyjaciela w potrzebie, Louis mnie nie zabił i na dodatek mnie pocałował! Nie wiedziałem, która z tych trzech rzeczy była najlepsza, ale z każdej byłem naprawdę zadowolony i dumny. Położyłem się do łóżka z uśmiechem i chwilę wpatrywałem się w sufit, mając jednak przed oczami oczy Louisa, których już mi po części brakowało. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że zakocham się w tych oczach, wcześniej ich wydawał mi się taki zimny. Może to ja „ogrzałem" ten kolor? Zaśmiałem się cichą na taką myśl. Brak snu robił swoje.

   Jeszcze chwilę zajęło mi fantazjowanie, zanim nie odpłynąłem, myśląc akurat nad tym, jak dobrze zaczynało wyglądać moje życie.

***

   Jeszcze raz przejrzałem się w lustrze i poprawiłem swoje włosy, dziwiąc się, że dzisiaj wyglądały wyjątkowo dobrze. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie w lustrze i sprawdziłem zęby, czy przypadkiem nie było pomiędzy nimi słonecznika, którego jadłem wcześniej. Na szczęście byłem czysty i mogłem chodzić w kółko po mieszkaniu i zastanawiać się, kiedy Louis zadzwoni do moich drzwi.

   Pierwszego dnia, gdy do mnie przyszedł, powiedział, że mnie zwalnia. Nie byłem zły, sam bym siebie zwolnił na jego miejscu. Nie byłem dobrym pracownikiem, nie po tym, co zrobiłem. Louis jednak zapewnił mi stałą podporę finansową i powiedział, że mnie nie zostawi na pastwę losu. Nie mogłem nic wtedy zrobić, jak szczerze go przytulić i podziękować. On był czasem naprawdę tak dobrym człowiekiem.

   Przez cały tydzień przychodził do mnie po pracy i zabierał mnie w różne miejsca; do parku, restauracji, a raz nawet do oceanarium. Na każdym wyjściu śmialiśmy się obydwoje i rozmawialiśmy na wszelakie tematy, zgrabnie jednak pomijając ten związany z pracą i Liamem. Ja z Liamem utrzymywałem kontakt przez SMS-y i Louis nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Po takich spotkaniach zastanawiałem się... czy to były randki? Skradaliśmy sobie całusy oraz trzymaliśmy się za ręce, a tak przecież robią ludzie na randkach, ale żaden z nas nie używał słowa _randka._ Wieczorami głównie się nad tym zastanawiałem, ale następnego dnia nie miałem odwagi zapytać o to Louisa. Pasowało mi tak, jak było, mimo że tęskniłem za Liamem, Louis go zastępował. W jakimś stopniu. Niewielkim.

   Ostatni raz przejrzałem się w lustrze i właśnie wtedy usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. Zagryzłem dolną wargę i podszedłem do nich, biorąc głęboki oddech, zanim wpuściłem Louisa. Ujrzałem go, stał z bukietem białych róż przyciśniętych do piersi i, gdy tylko mnie zobaczył, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Ja od razu skupiłem się na kwiatach i aż zaniemówiłem, były przepiękne. Płatki zdawały mi się nieskazitelne czyste, ale to mogły być tylko moje wyidealizowane wyobrażenia.

    – Proszę, Harry. To dla ciebie. – Louis wyciągnął w moją stronę róże.

   Przez chwilę wpatrywałem się w nie tępo, ale zaraz pokręciłem głową i spojrzałem na Louisa.

    – A... ale dlaczego? – Zmarszczyłem brwi.

   Ten gest ze strony Louisa był naprawdę godny podziwu i doceniałem to, naprawdę. Jednak, czemu aż tak się postarał?

    – Na randkach daje się takie rzeczy. – Dostrzegłem, jak powstrzymał się przed wzruszeniem ramionami.

    – To jest randka? – spytałem, a moje oczy rozszerzyły się lekko.

   Kiedy Louis spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowany, mogłem przysiąc, że dodatkowo się zaczerwieniłem. Chrząknął cicho, zanim zwilżył swoje wargi i jakby nerwowo poruszył się w miejscu.

    – Jeśli nie chcesz, to nie musi być randka, ale myślałem, że...

    – Nie, Louis. – Wziąłem od niego kwiaty i powąchałem je. – Tak jest... dobrze – wyszeptałem, a on pokiwał głową.

   Wpatrywałem się w róże, będąc nadal pod wrażeniem i częściowym zakłopotaniem. Ale wszystko było dobrze, bo okazało się, że Louis traktował te spotkania tak jak ja: jak randki. Obydwoje wychodziliśmy z mojego bloku z myślą, że teraz będziemy mieć siebie przez kilka godzin jako kogoś więcej niż tylko przyjaciela. To dodało mi odwagi i powiedziałem Louisowi, że muszę odłożyć kwiaty do wazonu, a on po prostu uśmiechnął się, rozumiejąc wszystko.

   Poszedłem do kuchni i sięgnąłem wazonu, który był na jednej z wyższych szafek. Wypełniłem go zimną wodą do połowy, a następnie włożyłem w niego kwiaty, wąchając je przy tym. Pachniały tak pięknie, że miałem ochotę trzymać nos pośród płatków przez całe wieki, ale wyjście z Louisem wydawało się jeszcze bardziej interesujące. Odłożyłem naczynie w widoczne miejsce i wróciłem do Louisa, po drodze chwytając także swój telefon. Ruszyłem za Louisem na dół, najprawdopodobniej do jego samochodu, chowając dłonie do kieszeni spodni.

   Louis otworzył przede mną drzwi od klatki, a potem także te od swojego auta. Podziękowałem mu za każdym razem skinieniem głowy, a gdy już usiadłem na swoim miejscu, zapiąłem szybko pasy i spojrzałem na profil Louisa. Jego grzywka dziś była roztrzepana, najprawdopodobniej przez wiatr, i opadała na czoło. Usta były cały czas ułożone w małym uśmiechu, co dawało powód do radości także mi.

    – Gdzie jedziemy? – spytałem, kiedy Louis odpalił samochód i zaczął wyjeżdżać spod mojego bloku.

    – Pomyślałem sobie, że może byśmy pojechali do mojego domu – powiedział Louisa, a ja zerknąłem na niego i pokiwałem głową, chociaż tego nie widział. – Moglibyśmy coś obejrzeć albo po prostu... spędzić ze sobą czas. – Spojrzał w moją stronę, a ja uśmiechnąłem się ku niemu.

    – Brzmi fajnie – przyznałem i wygodniej oparłem się o siedzenie.

   Obserwowałem mijane przez nas budynki, zastanawiając się, w jakim stylu mógł być urządzony dom Louisa. Zakładałem, że był bardzo nowoczesny i miał dużo drogich ozdobników, może także jakiś ogród. Wyobrażałem sobie w salonie dużą kanapę, a naprzeciwko niej, na ścianie, duży telewizor ze wszystkimi możliwymi kanałami. Louis wspominał mi już, że nie oglądał telewizji za często, jednak na telewizor mógłby sobie pozwolić. W jego sypialni wyobrażałem sobie wielkie łóżko, z białą kołdrą i czarnymi poduszkami. Na ścianach małe, różne obrazy, przedstawiające coś z gatunku abstrakcjonizmu, ewentualnie surrealizmu. Przejście do garderoby, gdzie trzymał wszystkie swoje mniej lub bardziej szykowne koszule, zwykle koszulki oraz dżinsy, bo to w nich najczęściej chodził. Wróciłem na ziemię dopiero wtedy, gdy Louis musiał odebrać telefon z pracy. Zauważyłem, że coraz bardziej oddalaliśmy się od miasta i pomyślałem, że Louis po prostu nie lubił ludzi, a za to uwielbiał prywatność.

   Kilka minut później Louis już otwierał bramę do jakiegoś zamku, a ja wytrzeszczałem swoje oczy. Piękny podjazd, prowadzący do okręgu, w środku którego posadzone było wielkie drzewo. Louis zgrabnie zatrzymał samochód tak, żebyśmy mieli najbliżej do drzwi, a następnie spojrzał na mnie.

    – Louis, nie mówiłeś, że zabierasz mnie na oprowadzanie po pałacu – powiedziałem szybciej, niż to w ogóle przemyślałem.

   Louis zaśmiał się cicho i odpiął swoje pasy.

    – Harry, to jest mój dom. – Pokazał dłonią na... to wszystko. – Wiem, że wygląda jak wygląda, al-

    – Przecież takie budowle budowano kilkaset lat temu – upierałem się. – To jest zabytkowy budynek, nie wiem, jak załatwiłeś nam oprowadzanie bez kolejek. – Louis kolejny raz zaśmiał się cicho, a ja wciąż wpatrywałem się w niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

   Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że Louis mieszkałby w czymś tak... pięknym. I starym. Ale wciąż bardziej pięknym. Budynek zrobił na mnie przeogromne wrażenie, zawsze pasjonowałem się takimi budowlami jak ten; w kolorach lekko zabrudzonego brązu, o symetrycznej technice budowy oraz pięknych, ozdobnych drzwiach.

    – Chodź. – Wykonałem polecenie Louisa i wysiadłem z samochodu. – To jest naprawdę mój dom – powiedział, wyciągając kluczyki z kieszeni i machając mi nimi przed twarzą.

   Wywróciłem oczami i ruszyłem za nim do drzwi, rozglądając się wokoło. Mogłem dostrzec, że z tyłu znajdował się ogródek, nie zobaczyłem jednak, jak wielki on był. Louis wpuścił mnie do środka z uśmiechem, a ja natomiast myślałem, że zemdleję, widząc tak wiele dodatków pasujących do tego typu budowli. Moje serce prawie wyskoczyło z piersi, gdy dostrzegłem obraz Salvadora Dalego, „Trwałość pamięci". To był mój ulubiony obraz tego artysty i byłem niemal dumny z Louisa, że posiadał jeden z egzemplarzy w swoim domu.

    – Tutaj jest... pięknie – wyszeptałem, a Louis chwycił moją dłoń.

   Mocniej ją ścisnąłem i zerknąłem na jego profil, skupiając się na niewiarygodnie długich rzęsach.

    – Oprowadzę cię. Chodźmy – zadecydował i od razu chciał ruszyć.

    – Czekaj, muszę ściągnąć buty. – Chciałem puścić jego dłoń, ale mocniej ją przytrzymał.

    – Nie ma potrzeby. To wielki dom, a sprzątaczka i tak potem to posprząta. – Zignorowałem go i ściągnąłem swoje zużyte trampki. Niestety nie przemyślałem tego i teraz Louis mógł zobaczyć dwie różne pary moich skarpetek; rano w biegu założyłem jedną białą w niebieskie kropki, a drugą w zielone paski. Louis zaśmiał się cicho i znowu chwycił moją dłoń. – Fajne skarpetki – skomentował, a ja zaczerwieniłem się, mocniej wtulając w jego bok.

   Oprowadzenie zaczęliśmy od tyłu: Louis pokazał mi ogółem swój ogród, gdzie była huśtawka ogrodowa, oraz nawet kilka rzeźb. Potem przechodziliśmy z pomieszczenia do pomieszczenia, mimo że wszystko było naprawdę przepiękne i znalazłem jeszcze kilka różnych obrazów, które naprawdę przypadły mi do gustu (oprócz „Pięć kobiet na ulicy" autorstwa Ernsta Ludwiga Kirchnera, dla mnie nie było to nic specjalnego). Po obejściu całego parteru już zaczynały boleć mnie stopy, ale dzielnie wszedłem z Louisem na pierwsze piętro, dalej szukając wzrokiem obrazu, który mógłby mnie zaciekawić. Widziałem kilka dzieł pierwszy raz na oczy i to właśnie przy nich najdłużej się zatrzymywałem.

   Louis pokazał mi już chyba większość pokojów, gdy moje stopy błagały o chwilę odpoczynku. Miałem wrażenie, że moje płuca odmawiały współpracy i musiałem zatrzymać się na chwilę, pod pretekstem sprawdzenia jakieś ozdoby na biurku. Dla Louisa taka wycieczka po domu wydawała się czymś nie sprawiającym żadnych trudności – chociaż trudno byłoby o coś innego, on musiał tak chodzić prawie że codziennie. Dostrzegłem wtedy pierwszą wadę posiadania ogromnego domu.

   Kiedy już myślałem, że skończyliśmy naszą wycieczkę, Louis stanął przed jeszcze jednym pokojem. Westchnąłem ciężko i chciałem pierwszy do niego wejść, by mieć to po prostu za sobą, gdy nagle Louis mnie zatrzymał.

    – Zamknij oczy – polecił, a ja zmarszczyłem brwi.

    – Po co? – spytałem, próbując znowu wejść do pomieszczenia.

    – Nie umiesz się bawić – mruknął, stając za mną i zasłaniając mi oczy dłońmi. – Teraz możesz wejść. – Na ślepo spróbowałem złapać klamkę i po chwili udało mi się to.

   Popchnąłem drzwi i wykonałem pierwszy krok ku przodzie, a Louis wciąż mnie nie puścił. Kawałek jeszcze poszedł ze mną, a potem kazał mi się zatrzymać i zabrał swoje dłonie.

    – Wow. – Było pierwszym, co wyszeptałem.

   Pamiętam moją bibliotekę szkolną... wtedy wydawało się, że było tam dużo książek. Najwidoczniej myliłem się, a dotarło to do mnie, kiedy zobaczyłem trzy rzędy kilkumetrowych regałów oraz dodatkową meblościankę. Ściana naprzeciwko wejścia była cała zasłonięta przez kolejny regał, a on był z kolei cały zapełniony książkami. Spojrzałem w prawo i oprócz książek dostrzegłem przejście do drugiego pomieszczenia (po prostu była dziura w ścianie, bez drzwi) a w nim sofę oraz stolik. Zerknąłem na Louisa, uśmiechał się szeroko na moją reakcję, ale nie mogłem nic na to zaradzić.

    – Pokażę ci moją ulubioną półkę. – Chwycił moją dłoń i powędrował ze mną do regału znajdującego się tuż przy prawej ścianie.

   Louis pokazał ręką na pierwsze tytuły, a ja już wiedziałem, że za szybko nie opuszczę tego pomieszczenia. Louis posiadał chyba wszystkie książki Stephena Kinga, a ja nie mogłem postąpić inaczej. Chwyciłem jedną książkę w dłonie i przycisnąłem ją do piersi, chcąc przez chwilę pomyśleć, że to była moja własność. Odłożyłem ją po chwili i spojrzałem na Louisa, który obserwował mnie uważnie przez ten cały czas.

    – Tu jest pięknie – powiedziałem cicho i odchrząknąłem.

    – Możesz tu przychodzić. Tylko mi powiedz, a ja już cię przywiozę, okej? – spytał i złapał moje ramię, a ja pokiwałem głową.

    – Dziękuję. – Uścisnąłem go mocno, Louis otoczył mnie swoimi ramionami i zamknął nas szczelnie w uścisku.

   Stanąłem na palcach delikatnie, żeby być na tej samej wysokości co on. Louis głaskał mnie delikatnie po plecach i ucałował moją skroń, a następnie zszedł niżej, do policzka. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie i sam zainicjowałem pocałunek. To był bardziej całus, jak dla mnie, forma podziękowania. Odsunąłem się od Louisa, a on za to poprawił moje włosy, wciąż bacznie mnie obserwując.

    – Obejrzymy coś?

***

   Louis zawisnął nade mną, całując zachłannie moje usta. Myślę, że w tym momencie nie obchodził nas film, który leciał po cichu na telewizorze. Złapałem twarz Louisa i przyciągnąłem jego twarz ku swojej jeszcze bardziej; właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy poczułem jego język na swoim. Jęknąłem cicho, kiedy Lou otarł się o mnie delikatnie. Rozszerzyłem swoje uda i wpuściłem go między nie, żeby było nam obydwojgu wygodniej. Louis od razu to wykorzystał i zagryzł płatek mojego ucha, jednocześnie bardziej napierając na moje krocze.

   Zaczął całować moją szyję, a dłonią zjeżdżał coraz niżej. Nie mogłem powstrzymać się przed oddychaniem przez usta, czasem wyjękując jego imię. Czułem, jak moje policzki płonęły przez to napięcie i podniecenie. To, co Louis potrafił zrobić ze mną w przeciągu paru minut było... niesamowite i przerażające zarazem. Musnął znowu moje usta, a ja podciągnąłem się do niechlujnego pocałunku, żeby chwilę później zdusić jęk, kiedy jego dłoń znalazła się na moim penisie przez spodnie.

   Rozkosz objęła całe moje ciało, mógłbym porównać to wręcz do wstrząsu. Nikt nigdy nie dotykał mnie wcześniej w taki sposób, w jaki robił to Louis. Louis stymulował mojego penisa, a ja odchyliłem głowę do tyłu, wstrzymując jednocześnie oddech. Lou pocałował moją szyję i to na niej się skupił, poczułem, jak ssał skórę w kilku miejscach. Moje dłonie wylądowały w jego włosach i ciągnęły za nie, kiedy jego ręka poruszała się szybciej.

   Myślałem, że nie może być niczego przyjemniejszego, dopóki Louis nie włożył ręki pod moje spodnie oraz bokserki. Mocno zagryzłem swoją wargę, a Louis i tak nachylił się, żeby pocałować mnie w usta. Zaczął jednocześnie ruszać dłonią w górę i w dół, wysyłając mnie prawie na skraj. Czułem, jak nie mogłem nad sobą zapanować, wbijałem Louisowi w plecy paznokcie i nie wiedziałem, jak się zachować. Poczułem się taki niedoświadczony w przeciwieństwie do Louisa.

   Louis pocałował kącik moich ust i dokładnie w tym samym momencie poruszył dłonią jeszcze szybciej. Mocniej zacisnąłem swoje oczy, czując, że byłem już naprawdę blisko spełnieniu. Przyjemność rozchodziła się po całym moim ciele, Louis wiedział dobrze, w którym momencie wykonać jaki ruch. Ja natomiast nadal trzymałem dłonie na jego plecach i starałem się nie skrzywdzić ich za bardzo.

   Jego dłoń kolejny raz przyśpieszyła i już nie wytrzymałem. Nie dałem rady się powstrzymać i dostałem orgazmu oraz pozwoliłem mu na chwilę przejąć nade mną kontrolę. Louis zaprzestał swoich ruchów, ale ja nie skupiłem się na tym, ponieważ orgazm przysłonił mi myślenie. Dopiero po minucie byłem w stanie otworzyć oczy i zobaczyć coś więcej niż tylko rozmazane plamki.

    – Już? – spytał Louis, wyciągając dłoń z moich bokserek.

   Dotarło do mnie to, co zrobiłem. Moje oczy rozszerzyły się, cała przyjemność od razu opuściła moje ciało, a zastąpiło ją zażenowanie własną osobą. Odwróciłem wzrok od Louisa i spróbowałem spod niego wyjść, żeby schować się gdzieś w tym ogromny pałacu, gdzie nigdy by mnie nie znalazł.

    – Puść mnie – wyszeptałem, kiedy Louis złapał za moje ręce i przycisnął je do łóżka, żebym z niego nie wychodził.

   Ruszałem głową na wszystkie strony, żeby tylko nie musieć patrzeć w jego ( _pełne zawiedzenia)_ oczy. Spróbowałem się wyrwać, ale nie dawałem rady, trzymał mnie za mocno.

    – Ciii, Harry. Spokojnie, nic się nie stało. – Skorzystał z okazji, że miałem głowę ułożoną w lewą stronę i pochylił się nad moim uchem, by mi wyszeptać te słowa.

   Zagryzłem swoją wargę i pokręciłem przecząco głową.

    – To żałosne – powiedziałem i odchrząknąłem.

   Zaśmiał się cichutko i spróbował pocałować moją szyję.

    – To słodkie – stwierdził i pocałował mnie pod uchem. – A nie żałosne.

    – No bo ty... ty tak t-to robisz... – Głupio zacząłem się tłumaczyć.

    – Cieszę się, że tak na ciebie działam. – Pochylił się nad moją twarzą i skradł mi pocałunek. Potem pocałował mnie w skroń i wrócił do ucha. – Kiedyś nauczę cię, jak dłużej wytrzymywać. – Spłonąłem rumieńcem na tę obietnicę.

   Louis całował mnie jeszcze chwilę, dodając cały czas, że nic się nie stało. Po którymś razie zacząłem mu wierzyć, choć zażenowanie pozostało. Puścił moje dłonie i dzięki temu mogłem przejechać kciukiem po jego policzku. Odetchnąłem cicho i odsunąłem Louisa delikatnie od siebie.

    – Muszę iść się umyć – powiedziałem, a Louis zszedł ze mnie i pozwolił mi usiąść.

    – Mogę iść z tobą? – zapytał, a ja prychnąłem cicho.

    – Mam dość wrażeń na dziś – mruknąłem, wstając z łóżka. Poczułem, jak sperma przywierała do moich bokserek i zacisnąłem zęby na to dziwne uczucie. – Dasz mi jakieś ubrania? – spytałem.

   Louis pokiwał głową i podszedł do szafy, która stała w kącie. Sięgnąłem po swój telefon i wytrzeszczyłem oczy, kiedy zobaczyłem, że za parę minut była dwudziesta trzecia. Straciłem rachubę czasu przez to wszystko i nawet nie poinformowałem dziadka, że zostaję na noc u Louisa.

    – Coś się stało? – Louis podszedł do mnie z ubraniami.

   Westchnąłem.

    – Nie powiedziałem dziadkowi, że zostaję u ciebie na noc. Odwieziesz mnie? – Poprosiłem, gryząc przy tym wargę.

    – Zadzwonię do niego – zapewnił i podał mi ubrania. – Jest za późno, żebyś wracał do domu. – Pokiwałem głową, zgadzając się z nim. – Tu masz łazienkę. – Na szczęście drzwi do niej prowadziły od razu do pokoju Louisa, więc miałem pewność, że się tutaj nie zgubię.

    – Dziękuję – powiedziałem, wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

   Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi na klucz, w razie gdyby Louis w trakcie prysznica chciał do mnie dołączyć. Rozebrałem się i wszedłem do kabiny prysznicowej, wcześniej sięgając ręcznik i kładąc go blisko mnie na ubikacji. Puściłem gorącą wodę i odchyliłem głowę do tyłu, czując się oczyszczonym po tym wszystkim. Dokładnie obmyłem całe swoje ciało, wcześniej jeszcze wdychając płyn do ciała Louisa. Wyszedłem spod prysznica kilkanaście minut później i otoczyłem się szczelnie ręcznikiem.

   Wytarłem się sprawnie i ubrałem w za dużą koszulkę Louisa oraz jego bokserki. Swoje, brudne, wrzuciłem do kosza na brudy, a spodnie i koszulkę wziąłem w dłonie. Otworzyłem drzwi i zobaczyłem, jak Louis wycierał swoje włosy ręcznikiem, chodząc po pokoju ubrany tylko w spodnie do spania. Zagryzłem wargę kolejny raz i swoje ubrania położyłem na krześle.

    – Już wszystko ustaliłem – powiedział Louis, odkładając ręcznik. Zapalił lampkę nocną i zgasił główne światło, a następnie położył się do łóżka. – Chodź tu do mnie. – Odchylił dla mnie kołdrę.

   Położyłem się obok niego i wtuliłem w jego bok, jednocześnie dziwnie splatając nasze nogi. Zamknąłem oczy i przytuliłem go jeszcze mocniej, czując się nareszcie w pełni bezpiecznym.

    – Dobranoc – wyszeptałem, łapiąc jego dłoń.

***

   Poszukałem ręką Louisa, a kiedy go nie znalazłem, uchyliłem powieki. Grzywka wchodziła mi w oczy, więc ją odgarnąłem, przy okazji także ziewając. Kiedy już mogłem zobaczyć wszystko, spostrzegłem Louisa, siedzącego na krańcu łóżka i pochylającego się. Zmarszczyłem brwi, nie wiedząc, po co wstał z tak wygodnego miejsca. Cicho odkryłem z siebie kawałek kołdry i wychyliłem się, chcąc zobaczyć, na czym Louis skupiał całą swoją uwagę.

   Moje brwi wystrzeliły do góry, kiedy zobaczyłem dwa telefony w jego dłoniach. Od razu rozpoznałem w nich swój i zacisnąłem pięści i wstałem z prędkością światła, wyrywając Louisowi mój telefon z ręki.

    – Co ty robisz?! – spytałem, stając na równe nogi.

   Louis zagryzł swoją wargę i spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowany, a ja tylko pokiwałem głową zrezygnowany. Spojrzałem na swój telefon i zobaczyłem, że Louis grzebał w moich wiadomościach z Liamem. Rozszerzyłem swoje oczy, widząc, że wypytał go o swoje miejsce zamieszkania. Z wściekłością napisałem mu: „UCIEKAJ, LIAM. TO NIE JA PISAŁEM TE WIADOMOŚCI. TO BYŁ LOUIS!!!!!" i po prostu pokręciłem głową, całkowicie zawiedziony.

    – Harry... – szepnął Louis, gdy ja podszedłem do swoich spodni z wczoraj.

   Szybko je założyłem, odpuściłem sobie zmienianie bokserek albo koszulki. Chciałem wyjść jak najdalej, uciec z tego domu i od Louisa, który okazał się tak samo egoistyczny jak... zawsze. Jak mogłem uwierzyć, że coś zainteresowało go oprócz jego samego? Prychnąłem pod nosem, zdając sobie sprawę, jak miłość głupio zaślepiła mi myślenie. Schowałem telefon do kieszeni i rzuciłem ostatni raz spojrzenie w stronę Louisa, wyzywając go w myślach, bo przez gardło nigdy nie przeszłyby mi takie słowa.

    – Zostaw mnie – powiedziałem pewnie, wychodząc, ale widząc, że Louis kierował się za mną.

   Nigdy nie sądziłem, że tak bardzo będę pragnął bycia daleko od Louisa. Poczułem się najzwyczajniej w świecie oszukany oraz wykorzystany i zapragnąłem zostawić w swoim pokoju przez wieki i do nikogo nie wychodzić.

    – Harry, zaczekaj. – Louis złapał za moje ramię, kiedy właśnie miałem wchodzić na schody.

    – Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać. Złamałeś obietnicę. – Wyrwałem się mu i zszedłem o kilka schodków.

    – Nic ci nie obiecywałem. – Odwróciłem się do niego z rozszerzonymi oczami, przy okazji kręcąc głową.

    – A-ale ja myślałem... – wyszeptałem, zdając sobie sprawę, jaki byłem głupi.

   Louis także ruszył na schody, a ja na ślepo schodziłem, naprawdę chcąc się stąd wydostać.

    – Harry, to jest moja praca, tak? Robię to dla Zayna, mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. – Zszedł o kilka schodków. – Przecież wiesz, że on mu nic nie zrobi. Kocha go.

    – Nie wierzę ci – szepnąłem, łapiąc się poręczy po tym, jak prawie upadłem. – J-ja...

    – Mi nie wierzysz? – zapytał, unosząc swoje brwi. – Czy kiedykolwiek cię okłamałem, Harry? Czy kiedykolwiek cię skrzywdziłem? – dopytał, a ja z bólem pokręciłem głową.

    – Nie – wyszeptałem, zatrzymując się w połowie drogi.

    – Znasz mnie przecież. – Louis wciąż schodził, żeby być na równym poziomie ze mną. – Ja... chciałem to zrobić dla Zayna. Chciałem być dobrym przyjacielem tak, jak ty jesteś dla Liama. – Dotknął mojego ramienia, a ja spuściłem głowę.

    – Wiem. – Oblizałem swoje wargi, powstrzymując się przed płaczem.

_Manipulacja._

    – Nigdy bym cię nie zranił ani skrzywdził specjalnie. Zrobiłem to dla _nas. –_ Zrównał się ze mną i złapał obydwoje moich ramion, a ja musiałem spojrzeć mu w oczy.

    – Obiecujesz, że już nie będziesz mieszał pracy z _nami?_ – zapytałem z nadzieją.

   Louis zagryzł swoją wargę i odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę.

    – Ja-

    – Obiecujesz? – Złapałem jego koszulkę i patrzyłem wprost w jego oczy.

   Louis najpierw delikatnie pokiwał głową, a potem wydusił z siebie krótkie:

   – Obiecuję.

   Przyciągnął mnie do siebie i zamknął w uścisku, całując czubek mojej głowy. Zamknąłem mocno oczy i wtuliłem się w niego, już zaczynając wypominać sobie, jak dałem się zmanipulować. To, co zrobił Louis, było dobrym przykładem manipulacji. Zagryzłem swoją wargę i pozwalałem się przytulać osobie, dla której potrafiłem znieść nawet bycie oszukiwanym. Gdzieś w głębi wierzyłem, że Louis się kiedyś zmieni i nie będzie już taki, ale zakochałem się w _tym_ Louisie. Może i byłem tylko nastolatkiem, ale... Louis mówił, że mnie kochał. A ja mu uwierzyłem.

***

    – Zayn, ty mi nic nie mówisz! – Oburzył się Louis, a Zayn wywrócił oczami.

    – To jest tylko herbata – mruknął.

    – To są ważne sprawy. – Louis wskazał na niego palcem. – Zawsze słodziłeś herbatę dwoma łyżeczkami, a teraz tylko jedną. Dlaczego to przede mną zatajasz? – Zayn uniósł swoje brwi.

    – To nic takiego, zmieniam się, okej? Mogę się zmieniać, bo żyję? – zapytał, a Louis prychnął cicho.

    – Następnych razem mów mi wcześniej o tych twoich zmianach, a nie – powiedział, odkładając jego herbatę.

   Dopiero po dzisiejszym dniu zrozumiałem, co Louis miał na myśli, że przyjaźń moja i Liama nie jest tak mocna jak Louisa i Zayna. Obserwowałem tę dwójkę z wygodnego miejsca na sofie przez kilka godzin, a oni zdążyli pokłócić się o milion drobnych rzeczy. Louis był wybuchowy, a Zayn natomiast nie wyglądał najlepiej (co Louis też mu wypomniał i przez to była kolejna kłótnia) ale ta dwójka pasowała do siebie idealnie. Louis i Zayn uśmiechali się do siebie w sposób, w jaki mogli robić to tylko najlepsi przyjaciele. Śmiali się ze swoich słabych żartów albo po prostu próbowali jakoś dopomóc drugiemu. Sposób, w jaki rozmawiali różnił się od tego, jak bardzo zainteresowani tematem obydwoje byli, nie było z nimi nudno, bo co chwila Louis wymachiwał rękoma, a Zayn próbował mu momentami dorównać. Drobne gesty, takie jak posłodzenie herbaty osoby, którą znało się tyle lat, były pewnie dla nich nic nie znaczące, ale ja to wszystko widziałem.

   Miałem okazję zobaczyć wspaniałą i wieloletnią przyjaźń.

   Podziękowałem Louisowi za to, że zrobił herbatę także dla mnie i dalej skupiłem się na ich rozmowie.

    – Louis, no nie obrażaj się – powiedział Zayn, a Louis znowu prychnął pod nosem.

    – Nie jestem obrażony, ale czuję, że mi nie ufasz – mruknął, a Zayn zmarszczył brwi jeszcze bardziej i wykonał jakiś dziwny ruch rękami, jakby jego głowa eksplodowała.

    – To tylko cukier. – Uśmiechnąłem się, zasłaniając jednak swoje podekscytowanie szklanką od herbaty.

    – Tylko, Zayn? Jeżeli będziesz pił herbatę z mniejszą ilością cukru, możesz mi zemdleć. Ty w ogóle nic nie jesz ostatnio, cukier ci spada i jesteś niedożywiony i- – Przerwał mu dźwięk wiadomości z telefonu Zayna. Zayn wyciągnął telefon i zaczął czytać, podczas gdy Louis nic sobie z tego nie zrobił. – Więc powinieneś pić herbatę z trzema łyżeczkami cukru, bo...

    – Napisał. – Zayn mu przerwał, wstając z kanapy.

    – Co? – spytał głupio Louis.

    – Liam napisał. Chce się spotkać. Ze mną. Teraz. – Zayn zaczął chodzić w kółko po pokoju.

    – Przyjechał? – spytałem podekscytowany, prostując się na sofie.

   Louis prychnął pod nosem i także wstał z kanapy.

    – Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że do niego pojedziesz. – Spojrzał prosto w oczy Zayna, a Zayn nie odpowiadał. Louis prychnął. – Naprawdę chcesz to zrobić? Przecież on pewnie czeka na ciebie z gromadą komandosów i tych swoich ludzi z biura. – Zarówno Zayn jak i ja pokręciliśmy głowami.

    – Wrócił. Zależy mu – upierał się Zayn. Przyznałem mu rację w duchu. – Muszę się z nim spotkać. – Louis wywrócił oczami.

    – Jedziemy z tobą – powiedziałem ochoczo, a Zayn spojrzał na mnie i pokiwał głową.

    – Was chyba coś bierze. – Louis machnął rękoma parę razy. – Tak szybko wybaczyłeś mu to, co zrobił? Nie pamiętasz? – Zayn poprawił swoją fryzurę i wzruszył ramionami.

    – Wrócił. Tylko to się teraz liczy. – Uśmiechnąłem się w jego kierunku. – Jedźmy. – Nie pytając o nic, ruszył pierwszy.

   Mimo że nie widziałem Liama tylko od kilku tygodni, tęskniłem za nim jak za bratem. Wolałem więc nie wyobrażać sobie, jak bardzo Zayn za nim tęsknił i jak bardzo chciał go już zobaczyć.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k o n i e c


End file.
